Por los Años IV: Inicio de la tercera generación
by shihoran
Summary: Poco después de mi fic 'Por los Años III': Kudo Asami aun no ha vuelto y no ha sido encontrada, pero hay muchas mujeres sospechosas que rodean a Mamoru. ¿Quiénes son y cuales son sus intenciones? ¿Podrán todos empezar a ser felices de una vez o la maldición seguirá a los nietos de Shinichi y Heiji? ¿Definitivamente se ha terminado la BO? *rated T, por sucesos en los protagonistas*
1. Prólogo I: Kizuna

Buenas!

Chizu here con una nueva parte de la historia!

Agradezco todos sus reviews! *O* alguien me dijo que esta temporada era aburrida (no en palabras sino en hechos), así que quiero intentar cambiar un poco la historia. Por ese mismo motivo, solo iré publicando un capítulo por semana **reverencia** lo siento por eso. Aunque en realidad con vuestros anteriores reviews me habéis animado a seguir :)

Como hubo dos guests que me dejaron review y no pude responderles, lo hago aquí :)

 **Humana:** bueno, lo de encontrarla es por depende de quien lo mire (?) jajajajajaja aquí tienes tu continuación. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! *O*

 **d. s. laxus:** dioses... cuanta palabrería XDDDD pobre mamoru o.o ouch eso ha tenido que haberle dolido... porque de golpearlo a veces yo misma lo haría XD muchas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo *O*

Deseo que esta temporada os guste tanto o más que las anteriores **reverencia** espero con ansias vuestras opiniones al respecto! ;)

Bueno antes que nada un par de explicaciones... Heiji y Shinichi son abuelos! X'''''''''DDDD dioses desde que di inicio a la serie de Por los años, siempre quise llegar a este punto e iba pensando en como podría hacerlo llegar hasta aquí, pero ahora que ha llegado digo: fua! cuántas palabras en mi cabeza y qué poco tiempo y papel para expresarlas!

Bueno, no quiero chafarles nada XD mientras tanto seguiré intentando terminar la temporada V (que será la última ya les digo ahora! ¬¬ así que no se vale en pedir más después de eso (?)) es la primera vez que se me resiste tanto una historia (en ese caso una parte). Si no consigo hacerla, entonces haré cuadrar el final en esta temporada y así me quedaré tranquila en mi interior (sí, Lady Kid, va a suceder aunque te niegues... suerte que no te acuerdas de que te lo dije desde un inicio MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (y mala suerte que conservemos nuestras conversaciones (?))) nah, no me hagan caso XD sin más que decir, les dejo con la primera aparición de una personita especial que hará llorar a Mamoru en más de una ocasión ;)

Como siempre al final de la historia les dejo un breve resumen de cada personaje nuevo ;) aunque esta vez no habrán muchos XD tan solo los hijos y creo que tres personas más.

Así que sin nada más que decir, os dejo con una pequeña clase de historia ;)

Para empezar... 12 de Junio (cumpleaños de Mamoru) tan solo han pasado 112 días de cuando Asami se fue :)

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Prólogo (I): Kizuna_**

Yui terminó de fregar los platos y observó al hombre que seguía sentado en la mesa de madera, con el cochecito del bebé encima de la mesa. El hombre volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Yui estaba convencida de que la miraba a ella. Ya había pagado su consumición, así que Yui no sabía el porqué el hombre estaba nervioso. Era extranjero y vestía un traje de color gris oscuro. Llevaba un maletín de trabajo y unos zapatos deportivos que no cuadraban con el resto de su vestir. Yui estaba pensando que quizás el hombre estaba intentando inventar una falsa identidad, yendo vestido de esa manera, pero no se había dado cuenta de sus zapatos deportivos. El hombre se levantó e hizo caricias al bebé. Ella bajó la mirada de nuevo a los platos que estaba limpiando y escuchó la puerta abrirse. Levantó la mirada de nuevo y el hombre ya no estaba, pero sí que estaba el pequeño bebé.

— ¡Oiga! —rodeó con rapidez la barra y se fue hacia donde momentos antes estaba sentado ese hombre—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Yui puso sus manos en las caderas y se disponía a perseguir al hombre, cuando de encima del pequeño bebé, cayó un sobre blanco directo al suelo. Yui miró unos segundos al suelo—. ¡Shouta! —Yui le llamó con fuerza asustada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —el profesor bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta poderla ver. Se paró al medio de las escaleras.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Un bebé —dijo él arqueando las cejas.

— Esto —Yui señaló al suelo.

— Un papel —Shouta se encogió de hombros y se acercó a su mujer, viendo que no había nadie más que ella en el lugar—. Bueno, un sobre, más bien —lo miró de cerca—. Y lleva el apellido Kudo escrito en él.

— Estaba con el bebé —Yui notó su garganta completamente seca.

— ¿Lo abro? —preguntó Shouta cogiéndolo del suelo.

— ¿Y si es una trampa? —preguntó Yui asustada.

— Lo abro —Shouta se giró dispuesto a coger un cuchillo.

— ¿Y si hay veneno o algo por el estilo? —preguntó ella.

— Oye, por muy cruel que sea abandonar a un bebé. ¿Qué clase de animal pondría veneno en un sobre que un niño puede ponerse en la boca y tragárselo? —alzó el sobre por encima de sus cabezas, hacia la luz—. Además no hay más que papel aquí.

— Pero…

— Yui, sea lo que sea, es vuestro apellido, así que más te vale empezar a llamar a tu padre —Shouta cogió un cuchillo de detrás de la barra y de un solo tirón abrió el sobre. Lo abrió con cuidado y dejó la carta encima de la mesa—. Y llama también a los Hattori.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Yui se acercó a él con el teléfono en la mano—. Esto…

.

Mamoru se sentía cansado. Llevaban ya 5 meses buscando a Asami y no podía dormir bien desde entonces. Entró al bar acompañado de Heiji y Shinichi. Ayako, Kazuha, Yoh y Ran ya estaban allí. Entre los brazos de Yui había un bebé recién nacido, la joven solo hacía que decirle cosas.

— No sabía que estuvieras embarazada —se rió Heiji.

— Lo estoy de tres meses, pero esa no es la cuestión de ahora —Yui señaló el ordenador en donde Shouta estaba.

— Lo siento, lo mire en dónde lo mire, no le veo la cara. Se oculta de las cámaras.

— ¿Felicidades? —Shinichi frunció el ceño por lo que los dos estaban diciendo y haciendo.

— Está bien… —Yui se levantó de la silla en donde estaban y se acercó a Mamoru—. Cógela, por favor.

— ¿Qué? —Mamoru se apartó de ella.

— Cógela —Yui le cogió una mano para que pudiera cogerla bien y él finalmente cedió.

— Oye, yo no tengo ni idea de…

— Te irás acostumbrando, lo sé —Yui se encogió de hombros mientras cogía el sobre de encima de la mesa que Shouta había vuelto a meter a dentro del sobre—. La persona que llevaba esta pequeña niña, se ha largado dejándola aquí, con este sobre.

— ¿Kudo? —Shinichi cogió el sobre mientras Ran y Kazuha se levantaban para ver por encima del hombro del hombre.

Heiji se acercó a ellos. Shinichi sacó el sobre de dentro y sin darse cuenta le cayó una foto de dentro. Todos se quedaron mirando la fotografía que había caído. Era una fotografía de Asami con la niña, durmiendo en la misma cama. Todos se quedaron quietos sin ni siquiera querer levantar esta fotografía del suelo.

— Cuando hemos visto la fotografía, hemos pensado que sería mejor leerlo con todos juntos —susurró Shouta—. Mucho me temo que lo que hay aquí no son noticias buenas.

Mamoru se arrodilló para coger la fotografía moviéndose con mucha lentitud para que la niña no cayera de entre sus brazos.

— ¿Quién eres? —Mamoru miró a la niña asustado.

— Muy queridos señores Kudo —Shinichi sacó la carta y empezó a leer. Todos lo miraron sin decir ni una sola palabra.

 _Mi nombre es Dana. Soy una enfermera especial. Si buscan información sobre mí, no encontrarán nada, porque aunque tenga familia, por orden de mi presidente mi vida tiene que ser completamente secreta. No traigo noticias buenas, pues no puedo decir nada acerca del paradero de Kudo Asami, aunque la verdad es lo único que quiero escribir en esta carta. Debido a problemas financieros, no podemos hacernos cargo de una niña en buen estado de salud. Nuestro centro es solo para personas especiales y esa niña no tiene nada de especial. Espero que puedan cuidar bien de ella, ya que al fin y al cabo, lleva el ADN de nuestra adorada Asami-chan._

 _Por favor, quemad esta carta en cuanto hayáis solucionado los problemas que os puedan causar el quedaros con la niña. Si algún día podemos soltar a Asami-chan, estoy convencida de que estará contenta de saber que la niña está con su familia._

 _Disculpen las molestias._

 _Dana,_

 _Agente Especial ByQ._

 _P. D.: Por una petición especial de ella. Nos ha pedido que comprobemos el ADN de su padre. Como era de esperar no es de ningún Kudo, así que hemos preferido entregarlo a vosotros. Asami-chan me ha contado acerca de lo que le habían inyectado. La niña nació el día 13 de Mayo y, más tarde, hemos podido comprobar que su ADN corresponde a Hattori Mamoru._

— La decisión es tuya, Mamoru-kun —susurró Yui de nuevo con la voz seca—. Feliz cumpleaños.

El chico la miró asustado.

— ¿Qué?

— La niña es tuya, Mamoru-kun —susurró Ran—. Tú decides lo que quieres hacer con ella.

— ¿Cómo que qué? —Mamoru miró a Ran.

— Felicidades, eres padre aparte de ser tu cumpleaños —se rió Heiji poniendo una mano encima de su hombro.

— Papá esta no es la situación en la que yo querría escuchar esto — Mamoru miró a la niña entre sus brazos. ¿Qué podía hacer él con esa pequeña si ni siquiera sabía cocinar para sí mismo? Luego miró a su padre. Realmente eso no era lo que esperaba oír en esa situación. Estaba aterrado—. Esto no puede estar pasando —Yui tiró del chico para que se sentara en uno de los bancos y él ni siquiera intentó negarse. Sentía que iba a desfallecer. Bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia la pequeña, que estaba observando a su alrededor sin descanso

— Papá, necesito que compruebes un nombre con la Interpol, por favor —Shinichi no había perdido el tiempo en llamar a Estados Unidos. Todos lo miraron—. Su nombre es Dana. Agente Especial de ByQ. Habla en inglés, así que supongo que sería mejor centrar la búsqueda en Estados Unidos o Inglaterra.

— ¿Agente Especial de ByQ? —preguntó Yusaku al otro lado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Biología y Química? —Yusaku al otro lado del teléfono frunció el ceño—. ¿Te volviste a meter en otro caso peligroso?

— ¿Peligroso? —Shinichi se miró el teléfono—. No es nada que…

— Tu hija una vez se metió con ellos y por poco no la matan —suspiró Yusaku—. Es mejor no meterse con esa gente y por orden del mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos.

— ¿Sabes quiénes son? —Shinichi, completamente sorprendido, hizo que todos se sorprendieran—. Ellos son quienes tienen a Asami.

— ¿Cómo? —Yusaku parecía haber entendido todo—. Por eso la Interpol me pedía que dejara de preguntar por eso. No podréis encontrar a Asami. La única que lo hizo una vez fue ella y te aseguro que cuando me contó de eso ni siquiera quiso decirme el color de las paredes de 'El Laboratorio'.

— ¿Un Laboratorio?

— Corrige tus palabras, Shinichi —dijo Yusaku—. _'The Laboratory'_ , también conocido como 'El Laboratorio'.

— ¿Cómo que 'El Laboratorio'? —Shinichi frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué me hablas?

— Es un Laboratorio, especializado en pacientes con anomalías en su ADN o contaminados por peligros toxicológicos. Nadie sabe dónde está, quién lo lleva o como funciona. Todos los que entran no han salido jamás. Un montón de desapariciones y ni siquiera un solo cadáver.

— ¿Ni un solo cadáver? —Shinichi miró a Ran—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan…?

— Desde el 6 de Agosto de 1945 —interrumpió Yusaku.

— El ataque a Hiroshima —Shinichi bajó la mirada al papel—. Agente Especial de Biología y Química.

— Lo único que tu hija nos dijo de ese lugar era que tenían un símbolo que todos llevaban en las tarjetas de cada agente. Una flor: la _Nerium Oleander_.

— La Adelfa, la flor oficial de Hiroshima. La primera flor que nació después de la bomba atómica —Shinichi frunció el ceño—. ¿Es que el presidente de Estados Unidos se sintió culpable de haber matado a tanta gente aquí?

— Quién sabe. Si dices que Asami está allí, investigaré, pero… mucho me temo que saldré con la misma respuesta que las muchas otras que me han dado. Lo siento.

— Gracias… —Shinichi cerró el teléfono y contó todo lo que Yusaku le había dicho.

— ¿Un laboratorio químico? —preguntó Heiji, mientras Mamoru volvía a mirar a la pequeña—. ¿Es que creen que Asami-chan es un peligro para la humanidad?

— Eso parece —suspiró Shinichi largamente.

— Es porque vieron el vídeo que Christopher colgó en la página de Asami. Cuando vieron que Asami podía cicatrizar con rapidez debido a lo que Jun le hizo… —Mamoru cogió la mano de la niña mientras todos lo miraban. Era tan pequeña y tan cálida. Solo en una ocasión sus ojos se cruzaron y entonces Mamoru sintió que ya no podría apartarse de ella—. Quiero quedármela —levantó la mirada hacia su madre—. Quiero que me ayudéis, por favor —miró hacia Ran—. No puedo apartarme de la única cosa que me une a Asami.

Todos sonrieron hacia él.

— Buscaré la manera de hacer el papeleo —Ran se encogió de hombros.

— No necesitas pedirnos ayuda, Mamoru —Kazuha se sentó a su lado—. No podemos dejarte abandonado y lo sabes.

— ¿Entonces somos tíos? —Yoh miró hacia Ayako que dio un pequeño salto.

— ¡Sí!

Todos se rieron mientras Mamoru movía lentamente la mano de la pequeña y la miraba de nuevo. Encontraría a Asami. Estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Prólogo (II): su nombre es Yuna'.


	2. Prólogo II: su nombre es Yuna

Hellow!

 **dslaxus:** jajajajajajajajajaja me hiciste reír! Siiiiii Kizuna pasará hambre! por eso le pidió ayuda a su madre (?) ARIGATOU! *O* espero poder ir actualizando cada viernes (mejor aún cada día XDDD), pero por el momento no puedo ir más rápido debido a mi trabajo u.u

 **RanKudoi:** gracias por tu review! aquí lo tienes! :)

 **Usagi Toxtle:** yey! Mamo ya es daddy! **fiesta a lo grande (?)** vale, en serio me preocupa lo que has pensado para el otro, quiero saberlo, en serio XD tengo que decirte que la primera parte de esta temporada ha sido cambiada infinidades de veces XD como que el niño venía solo a Tokyo y cosas así (se me fue la pinza, sí y que? XD) asami-chan jamás será libre **JUM** porque lo digo yo (?) aquí lo tienes jajajajajaja pronto pronto descubrirás lo que sucede con ella :)

 **Annimo2009:** waaaa y yo no puedo creer que haya obtenido tantos hermosos reviews esta vez *O* nah, es que estuviste mucho tiempo sin leer (?) porque tardar he tardado a llegar aquí XD (?) y mirando... de hecho ya hace más de tres años del primer PLA O.O que largoooo! XDDDD gracias por tu review! *O* deseo que esta temporada te guste tanto como las anteriores ;)

01 de Marzo ya han pasado 374 días desde que Asami se fue ;)

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Prólogo (II): su nombre es Yuna_**

Chizuko salió de su casa, dispuesta a no escuchar más a Nao y a Minoru riéndose de la amabilidad, cordialidad y servidumbre de Himitsu. A él no le importaba, pero a ella le molestaba lo duros que podían ser a veces con la gente que se acercaba a ella. Claro que como siempre, seguían las órdenes de Jaaku. Se quedó mirando delante de ella, en dónde había una mujer tambaleándose y llevando una manta entre sus brazos. La mujer se quedó quieta delante de ella y la observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Co-cógela… —tartamudeó con una voz suave y llena de miedo. ¿Coger? ¿El qué? Chizuko notó la mano de la mujer tirando de su brazo y poniendo la manta pesada entre sus brazos. Chizuko miró sus brazos. Había una niña pequeña que dormía plácidamente—. No dejes que la encuentre. Él le hará daño… le hará mucho daño.

— ¿Daño? —Chizuko miró a la mujer de arriba abajo. Estaba herida. Su barriga sangraba y estaba demasiado pálida—. ¿Está usted bien?

— Chizu… —Himitsu la llamó de dentro del jardín de la casa. Ella se giró a mirarlo asustada—. ¿Ocurre algo? —se acercó a ella con más rapidez, seguido por Nao y Minoru. Chizuko volvió a mirar a la mujer que le sonrió cálidamente. Un disparo. Chizuko se arrodilló al instante protegiendo la manta con su cuerpo, mientras la mujer caía al suelo—. ¡Chizuko!

— ¡Disparan a Chizuko! —la voz de Nao llamando por ayuda, hizo que ella mirara hacia el final de la calle.

Un hombre con cicatrices en su cara y vestido como lo que ella podía reconocer como mercenario tenía la pistola levantada hacia ella. Himitsu le cubrió la vista arrodillándose delante de ella y abrazándola.

— Chizuko, tenemos que salir de aquí —susurró el chico intentando ayudarla, pero algo le hizo mirar entre los dos. Un pequeño quejido que sonaba como un gato maullando y algo que se removía—. ¿Qué narices? —un bebé le estaba mirando con sus ojos fijos hacia él—. Chizuko…

— Esa mujer… —dijo ella asustada—. Ha matado… a esa mujer.

— Chizuko, tenemos que salir de aquí —susurró Kizuna la mujer de Nao, levantándola con esfuerzo. Himitsu la cogió por el otro lado y entre los dos ayudaron a la chica ir hacia el jardín de la mansión. No se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en las escaleras. Chizuko se sentó allí, al igual que Himitsu.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Minoru siguiéndoles—. ¿Chizuko, conocías a ese tipo?

— No, claro que no —dijo ella—. Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

— ¿Y esa mujer? —Minoru la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó levemente—. ¿Quién es esa mujer?

— No lo sé —Chizuko lo encaró con los ojos llorosos. Minoru se apartó de ella—. Llevaba este bebé y me ha dicho que no dejara que la encontrara, que él le haría daño.

— Y tanto daño si anda disparando delante de una casa de la Yakuza —Kizuna suspiró largamente y miró a su esposo Nao, que les observaba desde la puerta del jardín—. ¡Traed a la mujer aquí a dentro, intentaremos curarla y tenemos que llamar a la policía! ¡Ren! —Kizuna se acercó a medio jardín, mirando al hombre que estaba al lado de Nao—. ¡Te encargo el tema policial a ti! ¡Nao avisa a Jaaku-san! ¡Minoru la ambulancia y la atención de la mujer! —añadió girándose hacia el hombre que seguía al lado de Chizuko—. ¡Moveros!

— ¡Sí! —los tres gritaron a la vez con voz fuerte y empezaron a moverse.

— Vaya, creía que las mujeres jamás se implicaban en los trabajos de esta casa —susurró Himitsu sonriendo hacia la chica. Ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Estaba observando con mucho cuidado el bebé entre sus brazos que se removía inquieto—. Es precioso el bebé —Himitsu puso un dedo en la pequeña mano del bebé. Y la niña pequeña le cogió el dedo con toda su fuerza. Chizuko se sobresaltó y miró hacia él. Himitsu estaba sonriendo cálidamente, haciendo ruborizar a la chica—. ¿Dónde están tus papás, eh?

— ¿Crees que los encontraremos? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Estoy completamente convencido de que esa mujer era su madre —Minoru se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su lado—. También sé del cierto que quién ha disparado es un mercenario, muy conocido por la zona de Kansai.

— ¿Y la mujer? —preguntó Chizuko.

— No he podido hacer nada por ella —susurró Minoru—. El segundo disparo le dio en el corazón.

— ¿Segundo? —Himitsu arqueó una ceja hacia él.

— Tenía otro disparo en su barriga —informó Minoru—. Y mucho me temo que tuvo el bebé en su casa, sin ayuda médica. En cuanto llegue la ambulancia tendremos que darles el bebé para que examinen su estado de salud.

— Está bien. ¿Y cómo van a encontrar a su padre? —preguntó Chizuko preocupada.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que sé quién es su padre —suspiró Minoru con voz llena de rabia—. Ese maldito faldero es el único que tiene tanto dinero como para comprar a ese mercenario de Kansai y enviarlo en Tokio para matar a alguien.

Las sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia llegaron en seguida. Chizuko prefirió no hacer la otra pregunta, ya que el hecho de que Minoru hablara de alguien con tanto odio, solo podía ser algún otro clan de la Yakuza o malos recuerdos de él. Heiji y Shinichi fueron los que llegaron con el aviso de la policía. Nao les contó todo lo que había sucedido mientras los de la ambulancia examinaban el estado de la mujer y del bebé.

— ¿Y entonces podéis identificar el hombre que ha disparado a la mujer? —preguntó Shinichi suspirando largamente.

— Espera, tengo una foto de él, siendo un poco más joven —Minoru buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó su teléfono móvil. Buscó en las fotos bajo la atenta mirada de Chizuko.

— Ah, es ese… —la chica miró la foto en la que él se había parado.

— Se llama Furusawa Masaru es de Kyoto, estudió en Handai graduándose en el tercero de su promoción. Estudió artes marciales, en la academia Ninja oculta del Clan Shiroma —Minoru miró de reojo a Chizuko mientras les mostraba la fotografía a los policías.

— Un segundo —la chica parpadeó confundida—. ¿Este tipo estudió contigo y con mi madre en Handai y en la academia?

— Exacto —Minoru se encogió de hombros—. Era uno de los amigos de nuestro grupo. Pero se alistó en el grupo de los mercenarios y tuvimos que alejarnos de él. Ya sabes, la Yakuza no aguanta que los mercenarios anden con ellos.

— Sí, me lo habéis dicho miles de veces —Chizuko suspiró—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pretende este tipo?

— Furusawa Masaru, ¿eh? —Heiji puso sus manos en su cintura.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Shinichi lo miró.

— Claro que sí —Heiji lo miró—. Este tipo entregaba a la gente de búsqueda y captura siempre muertos. La policía ya no sabía cómo detenerlo, joven y lleno de vitalidad… mi padre me lo describió como alguien parecido a ti —Heiji sonrió hacia él.

— Oh, como lo dijiste… ¿saltimbanqui? —Shinichi se rió.

— Algo así —Heiji miró hacia Chizuko—. ¿Algo más que podáis decirnos?

— Bueno… —Minoru hizo que todos lo miraran—. Últimamente corren rumores acerca de Masaru-kun. Aparte de sus trabajos en Kansai, ese hombre al parecer está trabajando aquí en Tokio por Niishitake-san.

— ¿Niishitake-san? —Shinichi y Heiji se miraron entre ellos, luego volvieron a mirarlo—. ¿No te referirás a: ese Niishitake-san?

— Sí, a ese me refiero —Minoru afirmó con la cabeza.

Shinichi y Heiji volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. Eso no podía ser cierto.

.

Heiji miró a su compañero para asegurarse de lo que tenían que hacer. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy convencido y por ese mismo motivo, ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos segundos. Estaban delante del edificio de Niishitake Ryouga, uno de los más grandes empresarios multinacionales de todo Japón. Shinichi lo miró también. Ninguno de los dos quería entrar en esa empresa, pero ese era su trabajo. Afirmaron con la cabeza y subieron las escaleras hacia la puerta. Una vez dentro miraron a su alrededor. Gente vestida con traje yendo y viniendo, todos muy ajetreados, teléfonos sonando, ordenadores por todos lados; la era de la tecnología en todo un edificio de paredes gris claro y mesas blancas. Los dos se acercaron a la recepción. La mujer llevaba un aparato conectado al teléfono en su oído y no dejaba de responder llamadas ni de escribir en su ordenador.

— Disculpe… —Shinichi habló levantando una mano para que la mujer les mirara. Pero ella siguió atendiendo las llamadas. Heiji le mostró la placa a la mujer y ella levantó un dedo para indicarles que se esperaran unos segundos—. Disculpe… —Shinichi frunció el ceño.

— Señora tenemos que…

— Ah-ah… —la mujer levantó más aún el dedo y lo movió para que se esperaran.

Heiji resopló mirando hacia un lado. Había dos mujeres con traje mirándolas y medio riéndose de ellos.

— Señora, necesitamos hablar con…

— ¿Pueden esperar, por favor? —la mujer cubrió un segundo el micrófono con una mano para poder hablar con ellos y en seguida siguió atendiendo a las llamadas.

Heiji arqueó una ceja. Tenían que terminar con el caso antes de mediodía y esa mujer les estaba atrasando. Dio la vuelta al mostrador y se puso detrás de ella. Le quitó el auricular del oído y se apartó de ella.

— ¡Oiga! ¡No puede hacer eso!

— Una persona ha muerto, por supuesto puedo hacerlo —dijo Heiji poniéndose el micrófono delante de la boca—. ¿Va a escucharnos de una vez o tenemos que detenerla por obstrucción a la justicia, señora?

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos mientras detrás de ella Shinichi se reía.

— Devuélveme eso —se quejó.

— Tenemos que hablar con Niishitake Ryouga, ahora —dijo Heiji.

— Sin una cita previa no pueden hablar con él —se quejó la mujer—. Hoy tiene muchas reuniones. Vuelvan mañana —el auricular emitió otro pitido y Heiji sonrió poniéndoselo al oído—. Oiga, no pue…

— ¿Diga? —Heiji sonrió con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde está mi recepcionista si se puede saber? —preguntó un hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

— Ahora mismo está a punto de ser detenida por obstrucción a la justicia a no ser que usted, Niishitake-san, desee hablar con nosotros, por supuesto —Heiji sonrió.

— ¡Pero bueno! —la mujer levantó sus brazos a modo de queja.

— Tengo muy buenos abogados —informó el hombre.

— Y yo a un muerto y a una niña sin padres. Solo serán 10 minutos, señor —Heiji sonrió—. Si lo prefiero lo hago ahora por teléfono, claro teniendo en cuenta de que estamos entorpeciendo el ajetreado teléfono de su recepcionista.

— Está bien, está bien —el hombre suspiró—. Vuelva en media hora.

— Kudo, dice que volvamos en media hora —sonrió Heiji.

— Oh, lo siento, para ese entonces ya deberíamos de estar camino de Osaka, habiendo detenido al asesino y al hombre que le ha dicho que matara a esa mujer, así que tenemos demasiado ocupado el día —Shinichi sonrió travieso y alzó la voz—. ¡¿Qué tal si empezamos deteniendo la entrada y la salida de la gente de este edificio?! ¡¿Tal vez alguna de estas personas que están visitando este hermoso edificio por negocios, pueda decirnos el motivo por el que Niishitake Ryouga-san está siendo investigado por homicidio?! —se giró para mirar a la gente mientras apartaba un poco su jersey para mostrar la placa de la policía que llevaba colgando de su cinturón.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —gritó el hombre al otro lado del auricular de Heiji—. Atrasaré unos segundos la reunión, pero deberán de esperar a que llegue mi abogado.

— Oh, vaya, Niishitake-san está pidiendo un abogado —Heiji sonrió hacia Shinichi mientras le devolvía el auricular a la mujer—. Tal vez tenga algo por esconder —Shinichi se apoyó en el mostrador mientras Heiji rodeaba la mesa de nuevo y se ponía igual que él a mirar a la gente que les observaba asustados.

— Oh, qué divertido está siendo este caso —Shinichi se rió—. La Yakuza, mercenarios y ahora uno de los empresarios internacionales más grandes de Japón.

— ¿Quién nos iba a decir que tendríamos un día tan lleno, eh?

— Bueno, por el momento esperemos que el mercenario haya sido detenido antes de abandonar Tokio —Shinichi suspiró—. Sino tendremos que pedirle a tu padre que lo detenga.

— Oh, no por favor, no quiero que me quite este caso —Heiji lo miró sonriendo—. ¿Crees posible lo que dijo Minoru-san?

— Un hombre con mucho dinero jamás puede ser alguien de buen ver —suspiró Shinichi—. Lo creo posible, pero tenemos que preguntarle antes.

.

Niishitake Ryouga salió del ascensor y se paró delante de ellos. Era un hombre grueso, con mucha barriga. Llevaba un peluquín cubriendo su calvicie de la cabeza y sus ojos negros estaban hundidos en su gruesa y grasienta cara. El hombre iba con un traje azul marino y llevaba una corbata de rallas amarillas, grises y rojas, como el emblema de la empresa.

— Vaya, Niishitake-san se ha dignado a aparecer ante nosotros —Heiji lo miró de arriba abajo. El hombre parecía haberse puesto los pantalones hacía poco, ya que estaba mostrando sus calcetines a todo el mundo—. Yo creía que sería alguien un poco más de buen ver —el moreno miró a su compañero que estaba evitando mirarlo para no reírse.

— Niishitake-san, soy Kudo Shinichi de la policía de Tokio y él es mi compañero Hattori Heiji. Estamos investigando un asesinato que por una casualidad extraña nos ha llevado a usted —dijo él.

— Vayamos a un sitio más privado, ¿quieren? —el hombre les indicó con una mano hacia el ascensor—. Rina-chan, cuando llegue mi abogada, hazla subir en la sala de reuniones, por favor. Dile a mi secretaria que retrase la reunión por una media hora.

— Como quiera, Niishitake-san —dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

Shinichi, Heiji y Ryouga entraron en el ascensor. El hombre pulsó el botón de la última planta y dejó que el aparato los llevara. Ellos se mantuvieron en silencio estricto. El hombre había solicitado a su abogado presente, así que no podían decir nada más hasta que hubiera un testigo entre ellos. Salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a una sala de cristal con dos largos sofás en el lugar y una mesa pequeña, larga igual que los sofás, en medio de ellos. El hombre entró primero y les mantuvo la puerta abierta a los dos policías para que entraran. Las vistas a la ciudad eran muy buenas. Niishitake les ofreció una taza de té y ambos aceptaron amablemente. Seguramente con la presencia de un abogado tendrían que hablar mucho más de lo que tenían planeado, así que era mejor tener el cuello hidratado. Se sentaron en el sofá, delante de Niishitake y se mantuvieron callados mientras el hombre llenaba cuatro tazas delante de ellos.

— Siento la espera —dijo Rina entrando con una mujer detrás. En cuanto ella estuvo al lado del hombre, la recepcionista se alejó de allí y los policías alzaron la vista.

— Oh, no —Shinichi rodó los ojos.

— Este caso está siendo en realidad demasiado perfecto —Heiji se frotó las manos emocionados.

— Niishitake-san tiene usted un conflicto de intereses ahora mismo —Ran arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba a los dos policías—. Abandona el caso.

— Ni lo sueñes —Shinichi encaró a su mujer levantándose del sofá—. Este es el mejor caso que tengo en días.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el hombre confundido.

— Es mi esposa —Shinichi señaló a la mujer.

— Soy su abogada desde hace más de siete meses —suspiró Ran—. Después de que el bufete dijera que había conflicto de intereses con la anterior abogada.

— Bueno, no tiene por qué haber un conflicto en el caso, tampoco —Heiji sonrió—. Tú haz tu trabajo y nosotros el nuestro, Ran-chan.

— Pienso grabar toda la conversación —dijo Ran fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Adelante —Heiji le indicó que se sentara al lado de Ryouga—. Después de que lo hayamos amenazado para que nos recibiera, no puede haber mejor orgullo que verte trabajar ahora.

— ¿Puedo pegarlo? —preguntó Ran dando la vuelta al sofá de nuevo y sentándose en dónde había la última taza de té—. Niishitake-san, usted decide. Puede que haya algún conflicto puesto que él sabe cuando miento —Ran suspiró.

— No. Eres la mejor abogada que tengo en años, Ran-chan —sonrió el hombre amablemente. Shinichi arqueó una ceja mientras se ponía un poco rígido. ¿Qué eran esas familiaridades? El hombre golpeó suavemente el lugar en dónde Ran debía de sentarse y tardó en apartar la mano, haciendo enojar aún más a Shinichi. Ran se sentó suspirando.

— Kudo-san eres demasiado fácil de leer —dijo Ran apartando la vista de él mientras se reía disimuladamente.

Heiji le golpeó levemente la rodilla a su compañero con la suya. Ran sacó de su maletín una carpeta con papeles, un bolígrafo y una grabadora, mientras Shinichi miraba al moreno.

— Contrólate —Heiji sonrió.

— Es en serio, pienso contarle toda esta traición a Kazuha —sonrió Shinichi fríamente.

— Vale, vale, no metas a mi mujer en esto —se quejó él levantando las manos—. Llevémonos bien chicos —el matrimonio señaló cada uno al otro mientras miraban enfadados al moreno—. No maten al mensajero, no maten al mensajero.

— Está bien —Ran suspiró largamente mientras activaba la grabadora—. Posible conflicto de intereses con un interrogatorio policial a Niishitake Ryouga. El empresario internacional ha aceptado igualmente la situación. Grabaremos la conversación con la aceptación de la policía para demostrar que no ha habido ningún acuerdo indebido por ninguna parte por el conflicto. La representante de Niishitake Ryouga soy yo, Kudo Ran. Por parte de la policía está el marido de una amiga mía, Hattori Heiji y mi propio esposo, Kudo Shinichi.

— Sí —Heiji y Shinichi chocaron sus manos mientras sonreían. Ran los fulminó con la mirada.

— La próxima vez me traigo una cámara de vídeo —suspiró ella—. Parecéis críos.

— Bueno, cuando quieras, Ran —Shinichi sonrió amablemente hacia ella.

— Podéis empezar con el interrogatorio —Ran lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Reconoce usted a este hombre? —Heiji le mostró una fotografía más actualizada que habían conseguido y tenía en su teléfono móvil—. Se llama Furusawa Masaru.

— ¿Furusawa Masaru? —el hombre cogió el teléfono del moreno y lo acercó a sus ojos—. No, no lo reconozco.

— Es un mercenario que trabaja a las órdenes de grandes empresarios, normalmente —Heiji observó la reacción del hombre atentamente.

— No, no lo reconozco —el hombre le devolvió el teléfono con una mirada llena de mentiras. Shinichi y Heiji lo miraron con una ceja arqueada mientras Ran se mordía el labio para intentar no reírse de sus expresiones tan iguales.

El hombre se movió levemente acercándose un poco más a Ran y haciendo enojar a Shinichi aún más. Heiji volvió a golpear su rodilla.

— Qué raro, nos han dicho que trabaja para usted como si fuera una especie de detective privado, o algo así —Shinichi habló claramente enfadado con él.

— Pues no, yo no lo he contratado, al menos —respondió él fijando la mirada al policía con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

— ¿Y esta mujer? —preguntó Heiji poniendo su brazo delante de Shinichi para interrumpir la lucha de miradas que mantenían ellos dos.

— No, tampoco —respondió el hombre rápidamente mirando tan solo unos segundos la fotografía.

— Se llama Miyama Yayoi, era dependienta en una tienda de dulces —dijo Heiji para intentar que el hombre recapacitara sobre su respuesta. Ran le cogió la mano para ver la fotografía, haciendo que los dos policías la miraran confundidos.

— Oh, venga ya —Ran rodó los ojos—. Antes de coger el negocio familiar de dulces trabajaba en nuestro bufete.

— ¿Y no se conocían con Niishitake-san? —Heiji sonrió mirando al hombre.

— He dicho que no —respondió él. Ran suspiró largamente. ¿Por qué le tocaba ese tipo tan mentiroso con los casos más extraños? Tenía que callarse que ese hombre había sido el antiguo cliente de Miyama y que la habían despedido del bufete por culpa de tener una relación con él precisamente—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? Tengo reuniones que atender.

Shinichi puso sus codos encima de sus piernas y juntó sus manos para apoyar su barbilla en ellas. Se quedó mirando a Ran que estaba justo delante de él, con una sonrisa tranquila. Sabía que Ran le estaba escondiendo la verdad.

— Ran-chan, ¿sabes si salía con alguien hace nueve meses? —preguntó Heiji mirándola preocupado.

— No, hace nueve meses, seguro que no —Ran suspiró—. Hace ya más de un año y medio que murió su prometido en un accidente de coche, desde entonces se metió de lleno en su trabajo, olvidándose por completo de lo que la rodeaba. Pocas veces salía a tomar algo con los compañeros y mucho menos la veían salir de su casa. Todos decían que parecía haber perdido peso incluso, por culpa de eso.

— Entonces tal vez no sepáis responder a la siguiente pregunta —Heiji suspiró y miró hacia Niishitake—. ¿Reconoce este bebé? —le mostró una fotografía del bebé que también tenía en su teléfono.

— No, lo siento pero, todos los bebés son iguales —respondió él—. Llevo ya más de dos o tres meses sin ver ninguno, porque mi hermana tuvo uno hace, ¿cuánto hace?

— Tres meses y cinco días —respondió Ran mirando en su libreta anotaciones anteriores—. Y hace ya tres meses que no sabe usted nada de su hermana y su bebé.

— Eso —el hombre señaló a Ran con las dos manos y sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de la investigación? —Ran miró hacia Shinichi y parpadeó confusa—. ¿Qué? —esas miradas que el chico hacía con tanta travesura, siempre tendían a dejarla completamente indefensa.

— Nada, estoy observando a mi mujer en plena defensa de un asesino de madres solteras que ni siquiera se quiere ensuciar a sí mismo las manos —Shinichi sonrió cálidamente—. Ni siquiera puedo saber lo que piensas. Es bonito verte así de vez en cuando —Heiji lo golpeó en la cabeza—. Pero bueno…

— Gracias, si no lo haces tú, lo hubiera hecho yo —respondió Ran viendo divertida como Shinichi se ponía una mano en la cabeza—. ¿Así que han matado a Miyama Yayoi después de dar a luz?

— Contrólate por favor —Heiji rodó los ojos.

— Tienes que entender que me dan ganas de… —Heiji le cubrió la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada más absurdo todavía—. Edztá bien, edztá bien.

— Calla tu boca, en serio —suspiró Heiji—. Ran-chan, Miyama Yayoi dio a luz ayer y ni siquiera fue a un hospital. Estuvo rodando con el bebé toda la noche por la ciudad sin pararse en ningún hospital. Esta mañana ha llegado en la casa de una de las amigas de Asami-chan que…

— Por favor —Ran levantó los brazos desesperada—. Es en serio que Asami se parece demasiado a ti, ya.

— Si me dejas terminar, por favor —Heiji se rió ante la mirada fulminante de Shinichi—. No mates a tu mujer, que estás siendo grabado, Kudo.

— Está diciendo que Asami solo se parece a mí porque siempre ando rodeado de casos —se quejó él mirando a Heiji.

— Algún día superarás este pequeño trauma que tienes con la maldición que te persigue —el moreno le golpeó suavemente la cabeza como si estuviera tranquilizando a un niño pequeño. Shinichi se apartó e intentó morder la mano del moreno que la apartó rápidamente. Ran se rió.

— ¿Estáis siempre así? —preguntó ella.

— No, hoy la cosa está más calmada —sonrió Heiji—. Normalmente es más infantil que hoy.

— Un día de estos te ahogo en el lago de mi casa —susurró él.

— ¿Tiene un lago en su casa? —Ran y Heiji lo dijeron a la vez.

— Tengo dinero, puedo hacerlo si quiero —Shinichi cruzó sus brazos y sus piernas, apoyándose en el respaldo.

— Bueno, a lo que íbamos —Heiji negó con la cabeza intentando ignorar el comentario de él—. El día en que te hagas un lago en la casa, tus hijos te sacan de ella.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó Shinichi mirándolo.

— Disculpe, Niishitake-san, en seguida terminamos esta absurda conversación —Ran sonrió hacia el hombre y luego volvió la mirada hacia el moreno que le estaba indicando varios puntos a Shinichi en los que haría que lo que acababa de decir sucediera.

— Y para finalizar, un estanque que puede ser llenado de gasóleo y puede provocar un incendio, ¿en serio crees que Asami-chan te permitiría tener tan cerca su peor enemigo?

— Los bomberos buenos serían el problema de tu hijo, más bien, ¿no? —se rió Shinichi.

— No metas a Mamoru en eso —se quejó Heiji.

— Oh, sí, voy a meter a tu hijo en la conversación, ¿está tan convencido de que puede cuidar de Kizuna-chan él solo?

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo duda de eso? —Heiji miró hacia Ran.

— Porque el primer día por poco no mata a la niña, para empezar —dijo Ran parpadeando los ojos confundida porque el moreno olvidara eso.

— Por favor, era el cumpleaños de Asami-chan, claro que estaba un poco ido —Heiji se cruzó de brazos en una postura defensiva—. Además, que la niña se golpeara la cabeza en el fregadero, fue culpa de tu marido.

— ¿Mi culpa? Cuando cogí a la niña ella ya se había golpeado, morenazo —dijo Shinichi encarándolo.

— Disculpa, no sé qué creer de tus palabras en realidad —Heiji suspiró—. ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo o algo?

— Por supuesto, ahora me pongo a ligar contigo.

— ¿Pueden por favor dejar de hacer comentarios absurdos y terminar ya? Tengo una reunión que estoy aplazando por ustedes —Niishitake decidió interrumpir.

— No, esta conversación me interesa más —Shinichi sonrió hacia él—. ¿Ahora intento ligar contigo?

— Acabas de decirme morenazo —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras Ran le decía al empresario que se calmara—. Eso solo lo hacen los asesinos culpables que intentan tener una condena menor o las mujeres que intentan ligar conmigo por la calle, así que…

— Yo no he dicho tal cosa —dijo Shinichi con la nariz fruncida.

— Sí lo has hecho —respondió Ran. Heiji señaló a la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿De qué lado estás tú? —preguntó su marido.

— Del tuyo —respondió Ran—. Ahora terminemos con esto, por favor. Me han sacado del medio de un juicio para atender esto, y tengo que volver en menos de veinte minutos.

Shinichi la miró directamente a los ojos. Ran sabía lo que estaban haciendo y parecía enojada por completo.

— Hemos terminado —susurró Heiji en un hilo de voz apartándose del lado de Shinichi.

— ¿Le tienes tanto miedo a mi mujer, en serio? —preguntó él mirándolo de reojo.

— Esta mujer es peligrosa —se quejó él—. Así que es mejor no preguntar nada que la haga enojar.

— Niishitake-san, ¿ha ordenado usted la muerte de Miyama Yayoi después de que ella diera a luz a la hija que compartían juntos? —preguntó Shinichi fulminándolo con la mirada de nuevo.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —Ran se escandalizó.

— No —el hombre respondió con una sonrisa llena de mentira.

— ¡Shinichi te estás pasando de la ralla! —se quejó Ran levantándose con los puños cerrados.

— Ran, puedes desahogarte lo que quieras en casa, pero ahora estoy haciendo mi trabajo —Shinichi sonrió mostrándole la placa—. Así que no puedes golpearme.

— Sí, solo te faltaría ahora detener a tu mujer por pegar a un policía —se rio Heiji.

— ¡Largo de aquí los dos! —gritó ella señalando a la puerta.

— Creo que se ha terminado el interrogatorio… —Shinichi sonrió hacia Heiji—. ¿Tienes toda la información que querías?

— Sí, creo que esta sala está llena de pruebas en su contra —el moreno se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Estaremos en contacto. Pero por si acaso, mejor no salga del país, puesto que la Interpol está a nuestro favor en estos casos y por lo tanto seguramente le detendrían si sale usted de aquí.

— Hasta luego Ran —Shinichi se levantó y lo siguió mientras se reía. Los dos entraron en el ascensor y estallaron a carcajadas—. Ha sido divertido.

— Tenemos que volver a repetir eso con Ran-chan —Heiji chocó la mano de su compañero—. ¿Has visto la cara de Ran cuando el hombre ha negado conocer a Miyama Yayoi?

— Sí, está claro que miente —Shinichi rodó los ojos—. Entonces, a la mujer la hicieron fuera del bufete porque era un peligro. Había tenido una relación con un cliente hacía nueve meses y la echaron cuando ella les dijo que estaba embarazada de él. Oportunidad para coger el negocio de su familia e intentar calmar las cosas un poco en su casa, ¿tal vez? —miró al moreno que mantenía la misma postura pensativa de siempre.

— Seguramente algo así —Heiji se encogió de hombros—. Pero para un hombre como Niishitake Ryouga, que tiene una empresa en la que la familia es algo tan prioritario, que está casado con una actriz y que tienen tanto dinero entre los dos; el hecho de tener una aventura, lo dejaría completamente fuera de combate. Así que una relación con su abogada que al parecer a veces usa de secretaria, estaría fuera de lugar de él, ¿no?

— ¿Te parece si intentamos localizar a la hermana de Niishitake-san? Tal vez ella pueda decirnos algo.

— Por supuesto, Kudo —Heiji lo empujó levemente mientras las puertas se abrían—. Pero la próxima vez que me llames morenazo para provocar a alguien te golpeo yo.

— Oh, vamos, yo me sentiría halagado por eso —se rió Shinichi.

— En serio que no me contengo —se quejó Heiji.

— Sí, sí —Shinichi se rió mientras salían de allí. Media mañana y ya tenían prácticamente todo concluido y eso gracias a los Shiroma.

.

— Disculpe, Niishitake-san —Ran suspiró largamente y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá después de asegurarse de que esos dos se habían encerrado en el ascensor—. A veces hacen eso para sacar las cosas a la gente. Si los enfadan hacen que la gente responda sin pensar muchas veces —apagó el aparato grabador—. No lo hacen con mala intención, solo quieren que la gente les diga la verdad.

— Se han pasado de la ralla —se quejó el hombre—. Pienso escribirles una demanda —añadió—. ¿Sabes lo que han hecho en el vestíbulo? Han provocado un espectáculo que seguramente hará que muchos clientes se vayan a la competencia.

— El problema en esto es que se va a tener que gastar mucho dinero, inútilmente, puesto que Shinichi es intocable —Ran se encogió de hombros. Si no calmaba al hombre se encontraría con que el bufete la echaría a ella a la calle. Y no era que necesitara trabajar, tampoco, porque Shinichi seguía recibiendo dinero del FBI y por lo tanto, de eso les sobraba. Pero le encantaba su trabajo. Más en especial estos pequeños días en que podía encontrarse con Shinichi.

— ¿Intocable? —el hombre la miró de arriba abajo—. ¿En qué parte?

— Porque Shinichi viene del Programa de la Policía Especial de Kyoto, así que la Policía de Japón jamás dejaría que le hicieras daño al mejor agente —suspiró Ran.

— ¿Qué es eso del Programa?

— Es una Policía especial que se formó para luchar contra un grupo de criminales que eran muy difíciles de detener. El FBI, la Interpol, la CIA y la policía japonesa se juntaron para formar este Programa que actualmente sigue funcionando. Shinichi fue el mejor agente del FBI que actuó en ese caso y tanto la Policía de Japón, como el FBI y la CIA, no conozco la opinión de la gente de la Interpol, pero seguramente sería algo parecido, todos lo quieren deteniendo a la gente.

— ¿Y el otro? —preguntó el hombre.

— No creo que Shinichi le deje tocar a su mejor amigo. Es capaz de hacer que toda esa gente se ponga en su contra e incluso obligar a los abogados a dar todas las cosas de su vida a la policía —Ran suspiró e hizo una reverencia aún sentada en el sofá—. De verdad le ruego que disculpe todo esto, Niishitake-san. Si lo cree conveniente, me apartaré del caso y dejaré que mis compañeros intenten hacer algo, pero le advierto de antemano que nadie podrá detener a Shinichi con esta facilidad. Si no, deberé de comunicar a los socios fundadores acerca de esto y ellos mismos me apartarán del caso.

— No. Yo te quiero a ti —respondió el hombre—. Has demostrado ser muy eficiente en tu trabajo y necesito que me protejas de gente como ellos.

— Gente como ellos —Ran suspiró—. Lo dice como si ellos fueran los criminales, señor.

— Todos somos malos por algún motivo —el hombre sonrió—. Puedo hundir a tu marido y pienso hacerlo.

— Con dinero no va a poder hacerlo —Ran sonrió—. Así que yo de usted lo dejaría correr. Bueno, de todas maneras, quiero preguntarle con sinceridad algo. Ya sabe que me prohíben hablar de cualquier cosa parecida fuera de esta sala en dónde estamos usted y yo. Pasara lo que pasara yo siempre me he mantenido callada con cualquier robo que pudiera perjudicarle, y cualquier…

— Dilo de una vez —dijo el hombre.

— ¿Cree posible de que ese bebé realmente sea suyo? —preguntó Ran.

— Es mío —respondió el hombre—. Yayoi-chan fue despedida porque yo lo pedí, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo Ran.

— Me hizo chantaje para cobrar más dinero de mi empresa por sus servicios. Me dijo que se lo diría a mi esposa, pero yo les dije al bufete que hicieran una orden de alejamiento de Yayoi-chan y mi mujer. El bufete al escuchar mi petición, aceptó rápidamente en despedir a Yayoi-chan. Sé que amas tu trabajo y por ese motivo, harás un trabajo para mí —la mirada del hombre asustó a Ran.

— Niishitake-san. Amo mi trabajo, pero por encima de todo amo a mi familia y a nuestros amigos. Si quiere intentar hundir a mi marido, adelante, yo no lo detendré, pero al igual como la vida profesional se queda en estas cuatro paredes, mi vida privada se queda en las de mi casa. Trabajar juntos en casos jamás nos ha llevado problemas ni a Shinichi ni a mí, es más, algunas veces he ganado casos en contra de Shinichi. Pero eso no significa que me alegre de defender a asesinos o a gente con dinero que pague a otra gente para matar a alguien. Y menos a la madre de un bebé recién nacido —Ran se levantó recogiendo sus cosas y se alejó de allí con rapidez. Jamás le había gustado estar a solas con ese hombre. Se insinuaba con cualquier mujer que tuviera delante y muchas veces se había tomado demasiadas familiaridades incluso con ella. Quitó la cinta de la grabación de dentro de la grabadora y la puso en su bolsillo, para poder proteger esa cinta de cualquier intento de robo que pudiera sufrir. En cuanto salió del edificio, le llamó a él—. Shinichi, sabes que no puedo decir nada acerca de los casos y eso, pero te pido que hagas lo posible para detener a este hombre de una vez.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él al otro lado.

— Ha dicho que intentará hacerte la vida imposible, y ya sé que eso a ti no te importa —Ran suspiró al escuchar la risa de Heiji al otro lado—. Shinichi por la mirada que me ha hecho, creo que más bien irá a por mí.

— No hay problema, Ran, estamos buscando probabilidades para intentar conseguir pruebas —Shinichi suspiró—. Cuando tengamos probabilidad, Miwako-san se encargará de conseguir la orden judicial y nadie podrá salvarlo esta vez. Nos vemos pronto. Asegúrate de ir por sitios con gente, ¿vale?

— No te preocupes —Ran sonrió—. Tengo juicios durante todo el día, así que…

— Perfecto, te vengo a buscar entonces —Shinichi sonrió.

— Está bien, gracias.

.

Por la noche

— Niishitake-san, he terminado el trabajo —dijo el hombre poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía demasiado frío a esas horas como para dejarlas completamente descubiertas. Siendo uno de Marzo, tampoco era algo extraño.

— No. Lo has complicado —el hombre salió de detrás de un árbol con una pistola apuntando al hombre—. Te dije que mataras a la mujer y a la niña, no que mataras a la mujer delante de testigos y dejaras la niña libre.

— Niishitake-san, he hecho el trabajo.

— La niña sigue viva —dijo el hombre.

— Entonces págame más si quiere que mate a un bebé —dijo el hombre.

— No, olvídalo, los míos lo harán —Ryouga le lanzó una bolsa—. Desaparece de mi vista. Como digas a alguien que hemos hablado, dispararé sin avisarte.

— ¿No quiere que mate a ese bebé?

— No, ya has hecho suficiente llevando a la policía en mis puertas —respondió él—. Vete.

— Ha sido un placer trabajar por usted —dijo el hombre volviendo atrás unos pasos sin mucha confianza y hablando con los dientes apretados.

El parque volvió a su silencio habitual de Marzo. El hombre se guardó la pistola y volvió el camino hacia su empresa. Había esperado demasiado. Tendría que haber matado a esa mujer el mismo día en que vino a su empresa a decirle aquello.

.

Shinichi se tumbó en la cama. El día había sido demasiado largo como para no irse pronto a dormir.

— ¿No habéis encontrado nada? —preguntó Ran.

— Nada de nada —Shinichi suspiró—. Ese tipo está limpio. No hay conexión con él y Furusawa Masaru y también ha cuidado mucho el hecho de que no constara en ningún sitio el hecho de que Miyama Yayoi fuera su abogada. ¿No puedes darme ninguna pista, Ran? Tampoco hemos encontrado nada acerca de su familia y demás.

— No puedo decirte nada pero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Ran se giró para mirarlo bien. Shinichi hizo lo mismo mientras apoyaba su brazo en la almohada para verla mejor—. Ese bebé, ¿qué va a pasar con él? Los padres de Miyama-san murieron antes de que lo hiciera su prometido, que era quién se cuidó de la tienda junto con otra dependienta.

— En el hospital han dicho que nació ayer, 29 de Febrero —suspiró Shinichi—. No tiene familia, así que pasará a manos del servicio social. De todos modos, Chizuko-chan parecía bastante preocupada por las palabras de Miyama-san, así que tal vez sea ella quién termine adjudicando la niña al cargo de alguien. Los Shiroma son una familia muy extraña en realidad.

— Sí, pero Chizuko-chan siempre estaba muy llena de energía y no parecía preocuparse por trivialidades como el cuidado de un niño —Ran lo miró.

— Asami me dijo una vez que esa chica se encargaba de varios niños, así que tampoco sé lo que pensar de ella —respondió Shinichi—. Veremos lo que sucede mañana. De momento no hemos encontrado ninguna pista de Furusawa Masaru, así que vamos a vigilar el bebé en el hospital, por si acaso.

.

A la mañana siguiente

— ¡YUKI! —Chizuko abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a la chica, que se tiró el contenido de su taza de chocolate por encima.

— ¡¿A TI JAMÁS TE ENSEÑARON A LLAMAR A LA PUERTA, VERDAD?! —gritó su hermana con enfado.

— Necesito tu ayuda —Chizuko se arrodilló al suelo deslizándose levemente hasta pararse justo delante de ella y se agachó para suplicar a su hermana.

— ¿Qué haces? —Tetsuya bajó las escaleras lentamente y bostezando. Solo llevaba unos pantalones puestos.

— Voy a quitarle la llave de nuestra casa, en serio —Yuki lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Es tu hermana, déjala tranquila —se rió el cantante—. Pero me gustaría saber qué hace arrodillándose de esta manera ante ti. Desde que te fuiste de su casa que esta se ha vuelto mucho más rara aún.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yuki.

— Necesito la ayuda del FBI, por favor —Chizuko no se levantó mientras hablaba con los ojos cerrados al suelo.

— Por el amor de Dios, Chizu, levanta de aquí —Himitsu entró medio bostezando—. Siento la interrupción, pero es que no se estaba quieta ya. Empezaba a hacerse pesada y me estaba poniendo histérico a mí y a los demás de la casa Shiroma.

— No, pasa nada —Tetsuya sonrió al mirar a su hermano—. ¿Pero para qué necesitáis de los Bullet Junior?

— Ayer mataron a alguien delante de la casa Shiroma y Chizuko terminó medio trastornada, porque era madre soltera de un bebé recién nacido —explicó el chico su pelo era una mezcla de azules y de su pelo natural, de color castaño claro—. La policía no puede hacer nada, puesto que contrató a un… ¿cómo dijo Minoru-san que se llamaba ese tipo?

— Mercenario —Chizuko se levantó para mirar a su hermana—. Me disparó un mercenario porque estaba aguantando a la niña de esa mujer. Mató a su madre.

— No, por favor, no me mires con esos ojos, Chizu —Yuki apartó la mirada—. ¿Por qué siempre pone esa mirada de corderito degollado?

— Porque cuando pone esa mirada todo el mundo le hace caso —se rió Tetsuya acercándose a ellas—. Así que quieres que detengamos a ese tipo.

— El mercenario ya habrá desaparecido —Chizuko negó con la cabeza—. Quiero que detengáis al padre del bebé, por favor.

— ¿Tiene padre? —Yuki miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido—. Chizuko estoy perdida.

— Minoru-oniichan dijo que ese mercenario, que estudió con mamá y con él, trabaja para un empresario multinacional que está también con empresas al extranjero y ese hombre le ordenó matar a la mujer —dijo Chizuko—. Creo que intentará matar al bebé de nuevo. He investigado a ese hombre desde los archivos de papá, ya sabes que el mercado negro siempre tiene más visiones de eso, y si realmente ese bebé es de ese hombre, tiene un gran problema, puesto que el buen funcionamiento de su empresa se basa en la imagen de su familia. Está casado con una actriz extranjera que ha terminado su carrera al casarse con él, pero la mujer es muy celosa. Bueno, es complicado.

— ¿Niishitake Ryouga? —Tetsuya rodó los ojos.

— Sí —dijeron los dos.

— ¿En serio? —Tetsuya los miró sorprendido. Había dicho un nombre al azar de un empresario multinacional. Ni siquiera recordaba que ese hombre estuviera casado—. Qué bueno soy.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Yuki mirándolo.

— Bueno, tú no puedes hacer nada —sonrió Tetsuya besándole en la mejilla—. Te han dado la baja y no puedes moverte en una semana —Yuki rodó los ojos. Estarse quieta no era precisamente lo que más le gustaba y que se lo privara una barriga, aún menos—. Voy a hablar con el grupo a ver qué dicen —Tetsuya señaló hacia arriba en la habitación y se fue de allí con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, yo me voy —Chizuko se levantó de golpe.

— Para quieta un segundo —Himitsu la cogió por los hombros—. ¿A dónde vas a ir ahora?

— Al hospital, por supuesto —Chizuko frunció sus labios a modo de aburrimiento.

— Respira hondo —Himitsu sonrió.

— Esto es una tontería —Chizuko se encogió de hombros.

— No es una tontería —Himitsu la miró amenazante—. No es bueno que estés tan enérgica después de casi no haber dormido preocupada por la situación. Tranquilízate unos segundos, ¿quieres?

— No.

— Chizuko, siéntate —ordenó Yuki. Ella lo hizo—. Quieta aquí hasta nuevo aviso —Chizuko apoyó su frente en la mesa quejándose con la boca completamente cerrada. Yuki sonrió—. Puedes descansar tranquilo, Himitsu, no se va a mover hasta que yo le diga.

— Gracias —Himitsu se sentó en el sofá—. Estaba empezando a desesperarme con tanta energía.

— No lo entiendo —Yuki lo miró—. La tienes hipnotizada y puedes darle órdenes cuando quieras, y no lo haces.

— No puedo hacer eso —Himitsu sonrió—. Chizuko me dijo que no quería oírme de nuevo hablando así, por eso no lo hago.

Tetsuya bajó las escaleras corriendo mientras se estaba poniendo un jersey encima.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yuki.

— Han atacado un hospital en la sección de maternidad —respondió él—. Nos han llamado a todos.

Yuki se levantó apresurada y cogió un jersey de encima del sofá que tenía preparado. Chizuko se levantó detrás de ella y todos salieron hacia el hospital.

.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Shinichi observó a Heiji que estaba intentando llamar desesperado a alguien que no le cogía el teléfono.

— Han atacado el hospital en donde estaba la hija de Miyama Yayoi —dijo él—. Nadie ha reconocido al agresor, pero iba armado y ha empezado a disparar a todos los niños. Por suerte de momento no se conoce ninguna víctima, pero…

— Está claro que iban a por ella —Shinichi suspiró—. ¿Y? ¿A quién llamas?

— Estoy intentando localizar a los servicios sociales para que se lleven a la niña en algún lugar desconocido y que no vuelvan a atacar al hospital de nuevo —Heiji suspiró—. Están ahora mismo tan desbordados allí que no pueden hacerlo ellos, pero…

— ¿Mejor vamos? —preguntó Shinichi. El moreno afirmó con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, todo estaba patas arriba. Cristales rotos, camas de bebés al suelo, pañales y demás accesorios repartidos por el suelo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Chizuko llegando detrás de Shinichi y Heiji.

— No tengo ni idea de cómo decirte esto, chica, pero… —Heiji se giró de mal humor hacia ella, con las manos en su cintura—. Eres un poco pesada.

— La niña no tiene la culpa de que ese tal Ryouga le tenga manía —se quejó Chizuko encarándolo con la misma postura.

— Eres impertinente e impaciente —respondió el moreno.

— Sí, pero tengo sentido de la justicia igual que vosotros y lo que han hecho aquí supera la injusticia —respondió ella.

— No ha habido víctimas, solo daños materiales, así que alégrate por eso al menos —respondió Shinichi girando a su compañero de espaldas a ella—. Y hoy que tenía el día libre.

— ¿Aún no hay rastro de Asami-chan? —Heiji lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Sabes? De momento me gusta pensar que si no encontramos su cadáver significa que al menos está viva, ¿no? —Shinichi sonrió—. Pero eso que me dijeron de 'deja de buscar o saldrás muerto…' —Shinichi se movió como imitando a un hombre que se preparaba para salir de su casa, repasando su corbata en un espejo—. No pienso creer que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero hasta que no podamos irnos a Estados Unidos, no encontraremos nada. Y tu hijo está demasiado ocupado con Kizuna-chan, así que tampoco podemos enviarlo a él.

— ¿Te lo he dicho? —Heiji se apartó dejando pasar a un médico que estaba corriendo con muchos papeles en sus manos—. Mi hijo empezará a trabajar en nuestro departamento en breve.

— No, no lo habías dicho —respondió Shinichi arqueando una ceja hacia su compañero.

— Miwako-san dice que es mejor mantenerlo ocupado —Heiji se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes, por las amenazas que habéis recibido todos por investigar lo de Asami-chan.

— ¿Por eso no me dan días de fiesta? —Heiji afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo. Shinichi se apoyó en la pared—. Quiero descansar.

— Como si fueras a hacerlo —se rió el moreno—. Ah, Yoshino-san, por aquí.

La enfermera se acercó a ellos con una niña en brazos intentando tranquilizarla. La niña solo lloraba.

— Lo siento, llevamos una mañana realmente desastrosa —susurró la mujer. Chizuko se acercó al bebé sonriendo y la enfermera le dejó cogerlo. El bebé lentamente se fue tranquilizando—. ¿Todo bien, Chizuko-chan? —ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Veo lo desastroso que ha sido —dijo Heiji—. ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

— No, ahora tenemos que mirar lo que nos es servible y lo que no y reconstruir esta parte del hospital —suspiró la enfermera—. Tenemos a todos los niños con sus padres, excepto tres, la niña que nos trajo la policía y otros dos que sufrieron un accidente y sus padres están en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Tenemos suerte de que las enfermeras que estaban de guardia no sabían lo que les pedía esa gente.

— ¿Qué querían? —preguntó Shinichi.

— A la niña que nos trajisteis, por supuesto —respondió ella—. No sé el motivo y nadie de aquí puede reconocer a esta gente. Dispararon y cuando se fueron una de las enfermeras escuchó algo parecido a 'te han informado mal Ryouga-san'. Eso es lo único que podemos deciros.

— Descripción de ellos, ¿cuántos eran? —preguntó Heiji.

— Eran cuatro personas, de vuestra altura la mayoría y bastante gruesos todos y musculados, al menos un par —dijo la enfermera—. Yo estaba descansando en la salita de al lado y sentí todos los disparos, así que pude verlos cuando salí. Pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para poderos dar una descripción detallada de cada uno. Lo siento.

— No importa —Heiji suspiró—. Hemos llamado a Servicios Sociales, pero nadie responde de momento.

— Porque ya estoy aquí —respondió una mujer detrás de ellos. Todos se giraron a mirarla. Era una mujer alta, con zapatos de tacón, pelo largo y muy liso de color castaño oscuro y gafas de pasta cuadradas que le daban un aire de mujer que no quería ser contrariada.

— Ah, Sonomi-san —la enfermera sonrió.

— ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado, Neesan? —preguntó ella acercándose a la enfermera.

— Bueno, lo que ves —la enfermera se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer están detrás de la vida de esta niña y por ese mismo motivo nos han atacado.

— ¿Un bebé? —Sonomi suspiró con cansancio—. ¿Por qué alguien querría matar a un bebé?

— Para que no se supiera acerca de que tuvo una aventura con otra persona —respondió Shinichi rodando los ojos—. Pero ese hombre es intocable. Además de que tiene a un bufete muy poderoso detrás de ellos.

— Y a una excelente abogada —Heiji sonrió—. Que por cierto por allá viene.

— Shinichi, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —Ran se acercó a ellos apresurada.

— Que tu querido cliente ha atacado un hospital entero —respondió Shinichi con una ceja arqueada.

— Lo siento —Ran bajó la mirada al suelo—. Vine en cuanto me enteré de que el bufete le había dado el nombre del hospital. Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, Ran —Shinichi sonrió—. Además, no ha habido víctimas. Pero ese bufete empieza a enojarme por su manera de reaccionar ante las cosas. Deberías de alejarte de ellos, en serio.

— Mejor me alejo de Niishitake-san, ¿qué te parece? —Ran se rió—. Mi madre me ha dado una oferta nueva esta mañana, así que creo que me voy a ir a trabajar con ella de nuevo.

— Estaremos mucho más tranquilos si lo haces, Ran-chan —sonrió Heiji—. Al menos por aquí —señaló a Shinichi mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo.

— Déjame en paz —se quejó su compañero medio ruborizándose.

— ¿Entonces están todos bien? —Ran miró hacia la enfermera.

— Sí, no han podido hacer daño a la niña —la enfermera miró hacia Chizuko que estaba acariciando su mano con lentitud—. Parece que solo se tranquiliza con Chizuko-chan —se rio la enfermera.

— Tienes buena mano para los niños, veo —dijo Sonomi acercándose a ella.

— Bueno, estoy un poco acostumbrada a tratar con niños de distintas edades en el pabellón —susurró ella mirando solo al bebé. Tetsuya dio un pequeño codazo a Himitsu que estaba intentando evitar mirarla de todas las maneras posibles—. ¿Y? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella?

— Tenemos que llevarla a una casa de acogida y esperar a que alguien la adopte —susurró la mujer—. Tal vez tenga suerte y alguien lo haga rápido o tal vez se pase toda su vida allí.

— Chizuko, no vayas a decir lo que… —la chica sonrió hacia su hermana haciéndola callar—. ¿Por qué narices sonríes así? No debemos de meternos en los negocios de la familia. Además desde que murió mamá no han vuelto a hacer algo como…

— Tal vez lo hablemos con la familia Shiroma —susurró Sonomi mirando hacia la enfermera—. Al menos en la oficina me han dicho que es mejor que una casa de acogida si hay problemas.

— ¿Lo ves? —Chizuko señaló hacia la mujer.

— ¡Haced lo que os dé la gana! —gritó Yuki—. ¡Yo no voy a meterme más en los negocios de esta familia! ¡Empezáis a dar miedo!

— ¿Por qué se enfada ahora? —Himitsu la vio irse.

— Bueno, la familia Shiroma aparte de por ser una familia de la Yakuza, es conocida también por su amabilidad con los niños perseguidos, sea por la policía o por terribles asesinos —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros—. Hay tantos negocios detrás de esta familia que empiezo a marearme cada vez que nombro tres de seguidos.

— Ya, me lo supongo —Himitsu negó con la cabeza y Tetsuya siguió a Yuki—. ¿Entonces la familia Shiroma cuidaría del bebé?

— Desde que murió mi madre, mi padre se ha ido negando a aceptar nuevos miembros en la casa y todos se han ido alejando de allí —Chizuko se encogió de hombros—. Los únicos que quedan en la casa son los que están solteros, como Minoru-oniichan, Ren-san y un par más. Toda la gente que ha estado en la casa Shiroma es gente que ha sido perseguida desde bien niños. Ken-san, por ejemplo, fue uno de ellos. Enseñan las moralidades y dejan que la gente escoja su camino. No por el hecho de estar en una casa de la Yakuza, tienes que formar parte de ella cuando crezcas. Claro que la mayoría de gente acepta entrar en el negocio.

— Ah, es eso —Himitsu se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, visto lo visto la niña está claro que tiene serios problemas con ese empresario, ¿no? —el chico miró hacia Shinichi.

— Sí, ese creo que va a ser el problema —respondió el policía—. Pero dejar a un bebé con una familia de la Yakuza, no sé yo si es muy seguro.

— Yo jamás había oído de eso —añadió Heiji—. ¿Estás diciendo de verdad que tu familia ha estado haciendo esto desde antes de que vosotras nacierais? —miró hacia Chizuko.

— Mi fami… la familia Shiroma es una parte de la Yakuza poco convencional. Son como el mercenario que nos atacó la otra noche, pero mucho más entrenados y armados para luchar contra la gente que les ataca —Chizuko sonrió.

— Pero si lo cuida Chizuko-chan no creo que haya ningún tipo de problema, ¿no? —preguntó Ran.

— ¿Tú eres de la familia Shiroma? —preguntó Sonomi empujando sus gafas hacia el puente de su nariz, con el dedo índice.

— Sí, soy la hija de la heredera Natsuko —respondió ella mirándola.

— ¿Entonces podríais encargaros vosotros de ella?

— No creo que a tu padre le guste la idea —respondió Himitsu.

— Ya, pero puedo convencer a mi padre de manera muy sutil —Chizuko sonrió hacia él.

— Vas a darle una paliza hasta que acepte, muy bonito —Himitsu habló entre dientes, haciendo que ni Yoshino ni Sonomi entendieran lo que decía. Los demás se rieron levemente.

— Además no tiene porque cuidarla él —dijo Chizuko sonriendo—. Puedo hacerlo yo. Soy mayor de edad y soy responsable. Además, en parte me siento culpable por la muerte de Yayoi-san. Podría haberla ayudado mejor, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no me dio tiempo a defenderla.

— ¿Cómo tu hija? —Himitsu miró a Chizuko confundido medio ruborizándose con la idea.

— Sí. ¿Algún problema?

— No —Himitsu sonrió—. Me gusta la idea.

— Bien entonces —Chizuko sonrió—. Esta pequeña se vendrá con nosotros.

— Entonces arreglaremos los papeles. En la oficina me han dicho que podría hacer cualquier trato con vuestra familia, así que agilizaré todos los trámites —susurró Sonomi.

— Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos con el caso? —Heiji miró hacia Ran.

— No puedo deciros nada, aunque estoy convencida de que ya sabéis lo que ha sucedido —respondió ella—. Así que vais a tener que cerrar el caso como no resuelto. A no ser que detengáis al mercenario. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Furusawa Masaru —Shinichi suspiró—. No te pongas a representarlo a él, por favor —pidió.

— No lo haré —Ran se rio.

— Gracias —Shinichi sonrió—. Ese tipo se ha convertido en una sombra, así que —miró hacia Heiji—. Creo que caso cerrado por el momento.

— Furusawa Masaru está en lista de búsqueda y captura, así que seguramente encontrará el modo de salir del país para no ser culpado del asesinado de Miyama-san —añadió el moreno—. ¿Puedes ponerlo en la lista del Programa también?

— Por supuesto, le pediré a Irie que lo haga —respondió Shinichi—. Pero hasta que no encontremos a Furusawa y nos pueda confesar acerca de Niishitake, no podemos hacer nada más.

— Te acompaño al Programa entonces —dijo Heiji.

— Sí, vamos a ver si podemos encontrar a ese mercenario por allí —Shinichi le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Himitsu y sonrió hacia él—. Hasta luego, Ran.

— Seguramente llegue tarde —respondió ella.

— Recibido —Shinichi se alejó con Heiji pisándole los talones.

.

— Jaaku-san, ¡jefe! —Nao se apresuró a entrar en el despacho del hombre sin ni siquiera golpear la puerta. El hombre levantó la vista del montón de hojas que tenía delante. Cuando Nao entraba de esa manera era porque el mundo se estaba acabando, o porque Yuki y Chizuko habían hecho alguna de las suyas. Ahora que Yuki se había independizado y vivía con ese cantante de mala voz, solo tenía una opción para preguntar.

— ¿Qué ha hecho Chizuko esta vez? —preguntó el hombre quitándose las gafas de lectura y suspirando con cansancio.

— Viene con un bebé y con una mujer de… de las oficinas de…

El hombre se levantó de golpe.

— Echadla de aquí, no quiero a más de esa gente en mis puertas, no quiero ningún bebé —dijo él.

— Ya, pero Chizuko lleva esa cara de no ser contrariada. Y Yuki-chan no está aquí, así que… —Nao se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué hago?

— Voy a matar a mi hija, en serio que lo haré —Jaaku rodeó la mesa y empujó al hombre para salir de allí. Bajó las escaleras con enfado y se dirigió al comedor, en dónde podía escuchar a muchos de sus hombres suspirando—. ¿Chizuko qué ocurre aquí? —el hombre entró medio gritando viendo que todo el clan Shiroma estaba rodeando a la chica y sonriendo con cariño y amor, mientras Chizuko iba diciendo cosas al bebé.

— Hola papá —Chizuko sonrió hacia el hombre mientras Nao entraba y empezaba a golpear a todos los que empezaban a querer ese bebé entre ellos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el hombre acercándose.

— Soy mayor de edad y he tomado una decisión —respondió Chizuko—. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ya que yo estaré a su cargo, no tu.

— Chizuko, en serio, la única que tiene mano para criar a un niño con nuestras bases era tu madre, no puedes ir…

— Papá —Chizuko lo interrumpió—. A Yuki la crees completamente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, porque la ves como mamá. ¿Entonces por qué yo no puedo? Quiero hacerlo y lo haré.

— Todo el mundo fuera de aquí —el hombre miró a Chizuko y señaló hacia la puerta. Ella se quedó sentada y todos empezaron a irse. Himitsu que estaba sentado al lado de Chizuko se levantó—. Tú no chico, quédate aquí sentado —Himitsu se sentó asustado. Sonomi se quedó en la mesa de la comida escribiendo en los papeles. Jaaku miró la espalda de la mujer y suspiró. Ella sonrió levemente sin ni siquiera mirarlo. El hombre finalmente negó con la cabeza y se sentó al otro lado de Chizuko—. Escucha, tu hermana siempre ha sido alguien atada a las creencias de tu madre, pero tú te has parecido siempre más a mí. Demasiado infantil para cuidarse a sí mismo, pero a la vez mucho más maduro para poder poner fin a cualquiera que intentara hacer daño a la familia. Centrar la cabeza en algo que pide más que tu libertad es algo que a mí realmente me costó mucho. Por eso cuando le pedí a tu madre que nos casáramos, ella terminó haciendo la boda solo una semana más tarde —Chizuko se rió sin ni siquiera mirarlo—. Tu madre y yo realmente no nos hemos parecido nunca. Pero la familia Shiroma decidió que yo sería el mejor marido posible para Natsuko y por ese motivo nos fueron empujando hacia eso. Chizuko, un bebé te ata a no poder ser más libre, dejar todo a medias y centrarte solo en las necesidades de esa pequeña persona. Estar a todas horas pendiente de ella y jamás poder decir, tengo un día de descanso para mí solo. ¿Aún así quieres hacerlo?

— Papá —Chizuko lo miró sonriendo—. Quiero esto. A veces pienso que esta casa es demasiado grande para vivir todos. Prefiero irme a vivir a una casa pequeñita fuera de aquí y pensar solo en mí misma, pero yo no soy así. No puedo pensar en mí misma ni por un solo segundo. Quiero ayudar a la gente que pasa por la calle sin que ellos me lo pidan, quiero dejar el paraguas a otra persona y echar a correr bajo la lluvia, habiendo evitado que alguien quizás cayera enfermo. Así que si puedo ayudar a alguien indefenso, creo que tal vez yo también me sienta mejor. Porque me estoy sintiendo demasiado culpable ya por la muerte de Yayoi-san. Quiero hacerlo, realmente.

— ¿Qué narices le has hecho a mi hija? —Jaaku miró a Himitsu con el ceño fruncido.

— Nada —se rio él.

— No digas tonterías, papá —Chizuko suspiró—. Voy a querer a esta pequeña tanto como a esta familia llena de extraños. Así que no te sientas celoso, ¿vale? —ella sonrió hacia su padre—. Además, tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda al principio, así que estoy convencida de que Jaaku-ojiichan podrá darme de su experiencia para cuidar a dos terremotos.

— Ahora en serio, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hija?

— Quererla tal y como es —el chico sonrió mirando a Chizuko. Ella enrojeció levemente. Jaaku se quedó mirando al chico. La sonrisa que él había hecho era una sonrisa que jamás había visto en otro chico que mirara a Chizuko.

— Bueno, ahora que todo está solucionado —Sonomi se levantó y se acercó a ellos—. Chizuko-san deberás de firmar estos papeles y apuntar el nombre que le vas a dar a la niña.

— ¿Darle un nombre?

— Solo tiene tres días, así que la niña se hará familiar con cualquier nombre que le pongas.

— ¡'Afrodita'! —entró Nao corriendo en un acto triunfal de ayuda.

— ¡No seas idiota! —Ren le siguió—. Para una niña tan tierna es mejor algo menos pasional, como amor. Y como tiene esos ojos más de extranjero, tal vez más de extranjero como 'Halona'.

— ¿Qué narices significa eso? —preguntó Nao.

— Significa afortunada y es un nombre proveniente de los nativos americanos —respondió él.

— Yo opto por algo más de aquí, más japonés, como 'Sakura' —interrumpió Minoru.

— Demasiado tradicional, ¿no crees? —dijeron los otros dos.

— ¿Qué tal 'Zoé'? —preguntó otro entrando—. Es un nombre griego que significa vida.

— ¿Y qué tal 'Kila'? Es de origen Hawaiano y… —dijo otro.

— ¡Basta! —Jaaku se levantó del sofá en modo autoritario. Todos los que habían estado escuchando desde un principio fuera de la puerta y que habían interrumpido se callaron—. Creo que estáis diciendo todos los nombres que os gustaría ponerles a vuestros hijos, así que ¿por qué no dejáis que este chico y Chizuko decidan el nombre de la suya, eh?

— ¿Papá? —Chizuko lo miró sorprendida. Luego miró a Himitsu que estaba ruborizado hasta la punta de su pelo y se había encogido para no mirar al hombre.

— Chico, sé que quieres a mi hija tanto como ese cantante de tres al cuarto quiere a Yuki —susurró Jaaku—. Seguramente te llevarás a mi pequeña lejos de mí, así que deberías de aprovechar esta oportunidad que el mundo te está dando ahora, porque no pienso darte una segunda —Jaaku se giró de espaldas a ellos—. Hubo una temporada en que yo tuve esa misma mirada y terminé casándome con esa mujer tan tierna y adorable. Es mejor que los dejemos solos, ¿no? —todos se retiraron con prisas para no interrumpir. Jaaku sonrió hacia ellos tiernamente—. No te avergüence querer a alguien. Eso es lo más hermoso que una persona puede hacer —se alejó de allí y cerró la puerta de la sala para que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

— Tu padre es idiota —Himitsu se cubrió la cara con las manos, haciendo reír a Chizuko y a Sonomi.

— Pero yo también estoy de acuerdo con él —Chizuko sonrió hacia el bebé que estaba durmiéndose—. Yo quiero seguir estando con Himitsu-kun por siempre y un bebé no quiero que me lo impida, por eso… por eso… Mitsu-kun también va a ser su papá algún día, ¿no? Y ella se convertirá en una Akai.

Himitsu la miró con una mirada perdida. Parecía que iba a llorar. Sonomi se alejó de ellos dejando los papeles y el bolígrafo encima del sitio vacío que había dejado Jaaku y salió del lugar.

— Quiero estar contigo siempre —susurró él. Chizuko lo acarició en la mejilla levemente. El chico estaba llorando. Pero sonreía tan cálidamente que le parecía hermoso.

— Te quiero, Himitsu —susurró Chizuko sonriendo.

Él la besó. No podía resistirse a esa sonrisa. No podía resistirse a ella. Tal vez eso cambiara un poco las cosas, pero él estaba feliz por el hecho de que ella considerara esa opción desde el primer momento.

— No puedo dejar de llorar —el chico se frotó los ojos con fuerza—. Lo siento —Chizuko se rio—. No te rías.

Ella siguió sonriendo hacia él de una manera burlona. Él se puso serio, pero seguía notándose ardiendo por el rubor.

— ¿Qué nombre te parece? —preguntó Chizuko—. Me gustaría honrar a mi hermana con ella también. Parece que se ha enojado un poco antes.

— No creo que se haya enojado, parecía mucho más feliz cuando se fue —Himitsu sonrió—. Seguramente pensó que así no te sentirías tan sola por el hecho de que ella se haya ido, ¿no?

— Sí, seguro que Yuki pensó eso —Chizuko sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal esto? —Himitsu se acercó a Chizuko para coger el bolígrafo de la mujer y luego cogió la mano de Chizuko para escribir el nombre—. Tal vez demasiado extraño.

— Me gusta —Chizuko sonrió hacia él.

— Perfecto —Himitsu sonrió tiernamente—. ¿Quieres que lo rellene yo?

— No, coge a la niña —Chizuko le puso cara de sufrimiento—. Se me está durmiendo el brazo ya —Himitsu se rio mientras cogía a la pequeña. La niña ni siquiera se despertó. Chizuko rellenó los papeles y cerró la carpeta—. ¿Vamos?

— Claro —se levantaron y se fueron hacia la puerta.

En cuanto la abrieron, vieron a todos sentados en distintos sitios, pero todos estaban esperando en la entrada, bien apretujados. Chizuko le dio la carpeta cerrada a la mujer y le devolvió el bolígrafo. Sonomi hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó a paso apresurado. Todos miraron expectantes a los tres pero Chizuko les sacó la lengua y entró de nuevo hacia el comedor. Himitsu se rio viendo como todos la seguían haciéndole preguntas, pero ella no respondió. Himitsu fue el último en volver a entrar en la sala, con la niña en brazos. Chizuko se acercó a ellos y cogió una mano de la pequeña para moverla suavemente.

— Hola, mi nombre es Shiroma Yuna, escrito como chica soñadora —dijo Chizuko con una sonrisa—. Un placer conocer a toda mi nueva familia.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

¿Demasiado infantil? XD Lo siento, releyendo este final definitivamente vi que Chizuko la he hecho demasiado infantil u.u perdón por eso u.u

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Prólogo (III): Kazuki'.


	3. Kazuki

Hellow!

Antes que nada hoy os presento la imagen de portada del fanfic! yey! **aplausos** (olvídenme, tengo un día de locura transitoria XD). En un principio iba a hacer toda una portada de solo personajes de paso, mezclados con los malos, pero iba a ser más de 14 y empezaba a agobiarme tal multitud XDDDD así que: solo les he puesto unos cuantos de los personajes nuevos, puesto que no me cabían todos y advirtiendo de que los niños siguen siendo niños y aquí he puesto fotos de ellos siendo mayores -entre 16 y 17 años- (?) los personajes de los que más se va a hablar en esta temporada son: el de arriba a la derecha, Dana; el del centro: Erick; y el de la parte inferior izquierda: Natsuki. Deseo que les guste ;)

 **Annimo2009:** bueno, los prologos son para recolocar la situación. Este también lo es, pero para el próximo capítulo ya no jejejejeje en breve podrás saber lo que ha sucedido con Asami jejejejeje gracias por tu review!

 **Humana:** jajajajaja a mi me encantó escribir esa escena jejejeje aquí tienes un poco de información XD gracias por tus reviews!

 **Usagi Toxtle:** pobre Kazuki, pobre Kazuki jejejejeje en realidad antes de esta versión hice otra en la que el pequeño escapaba solo y llegaba hasta Japón por su cara bonita, pero luego pensé por muy superdotado que sea el crío con 5 años imposible irse de EEUU a Japón! XD y tuve que cambiar todo por completo XD aquí tienes a Kazuki :) sip, ella le ha ganado en algunos casos, significa que Ran ha defendido a un asesino TT:TT no me siento orgullosa de esos pensamientos XD bueno, ahora ya aparecerán otros dos, desde este capítulo jejejeje porque los nietos son muchos XD Asami está bien! claro que está bien! **notase la ironía!** y lo de libre dejame discutirlo, creo que está mejor encerrada por loca (?) es broma XD pronto sabrás de ella! ;) gracias por tu review!

 **RanKudoi:** sí, ya va, ya va XD arigatou! *O*

03 de Agosto (boda de Yuki y Tetsuya (por motivos de seguridad (?) no se va a detallar nada de la boda XD, lo siento pero ese fue un regalo para la autentica Yuki ;) )) ya han pasado 530 días desde que Asami se fue ;)

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Prólogo (III): Kazuki_**

En cuanto salieron de la boda de Yuki y Tetsuya, Yui estando embarazada de su segundo hijo, Takuma el hijo pequeño del matrimonio Odagiri que tenía solo nueve meses (N/A: sí, y ya anda, es un superdotado (?)), y Shouta se dirigieron rápidamente al coche de Heiji, del que Mamoru tenía las llaves. Mamoru les siguió un poco alejado, cogiendo la mano de Kizuna, con poco más de un año.

— ¡Hattori! —una periodista con un niño se acercó a ellos corriendo y tirando de la mano del niño con fuerza.

— No me estaba equivocando —suspiró Yui—. ¿Otra Kikyo?

— Dejad el tema de Kikyo, ¿queréis? —Mamoru rodó los ojos mientras la mujer se paraba delante de ellos y se aseguraba de que el niño estaba bien—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él mirándola.

— _Lo siento_ —dijo ella en inglés, poniendo sus manos juntas delante de su cara—. _No hablo japonés._

— _Oh_ —Mamoru sonrió—. _¿Eres de Estados Unidos?_

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y miró de nuevo el niño con una sonrisa.

— _Soy Dana, del Laboratorio_ —dijo en un hilo de voz que los tres pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

.

— No seas así, Neechan —se quejó Hikaru cogiéndola del vestido rojo que llevaba y zarandeándola un poco.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de ensuciarme?! —gritó Nanami, viendo como Hikaru ponía sus manos llenas de chocolate en su vestido—. Si quieres saber acerca de mi boda a escondidas de vosotros, entonces compra la revista, como todo el mundo.

— _¡_ _¿Dónde está mi hermana?!_ —gritó Yui en inglés, muy rápido, cosa que a la mayoría de los presentes les costó entender. Todos los miraron, dejando de observar el espectáculo que estaban haciendo Hikaru y Nanami. Yui mantenía agarrada a la mujer rubia por el cuello, mientras Shouta y Mamoru intentaban separarla.

— Oye, que la necesitamos viva, por favor —susurró Shouta en japonés mientras le cogía las dos manos—. Mejor nos vamos adelantando.

Mamoru le dio las llaves del coche y empujó a Yui para que se alejara de allí.

— _Lo siento_ —Mamoru habló a la mujer en inglés mientras juntaba sus manos delante de su cara para disculparse—. _Últimamente está un poco irritable._

— _Es la hermana de Asami, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó ella mirando como Yui se giraba mirándolos mientras Shouta la seguía empujando y Takuma los seguía a los dos, completamente confuso de ver a su madre reaccionar así.

— _Sí, es Yui_ —Mamoru sonrió mirándola mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos—. _¿Él es el otro hijo de Asami, no es cierto?_ —dijo mirando hacia el pequeño niño. La mujer lo miró sorprendida y finalmente afirmó—. _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido?_

— ¿Ocurre algo, Hattori? —preguntó Tetsuya en japonés, acercándose junto a Jaaku.

— _¿A qué has venido?_ —repitió él la pregunta en inglés—. _Si solo viniste a recordarme todo, mejor vete._

— _No_ —ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente y luego lo miró con tristeza—. _Lo siento. Sabemos que os hemos hecho daño y yo precisamente no soy nadie para…_

— _¿Daño?_ —Mamoru frunció la nariz enojado mientras Tetsuya miraba a la mujer de arriba abajo—. _Daño es que alguien me apuñale o intente matarme a tiros. Lo que vosotros habéis hecho ha sido matarme. Secuestráis a mi prometida y luego me enviáis a una niña que solo me recuerda a ella. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Dana?_

Ella bajó la mirada mientras sacaba un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y se lo daba al chico.

— ¿Dana? ¿Ella es quién…? —Tetsuya lo miró sorprendido hablando en japonés, mientras señalaba a la mujer.

— _Lo siento, no he podido sacar a Asami de allí. Te juro que si puedo volver allí, lo haré_ —ella hizo una reverencia y se quedó mirando al suelo con el cuerpo curvado, mientras Mamoru miraba la carta.

— ¿Papá? —Kizuna le cogió del pantalón y tiró de él al ver que el chico miraba con tristeza el papel—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Mamoru se agachó delante de la pequeña con una sonrisa triste y le puso la carta entre sus dedos.

— Es una carta de mamá —susurró él, luego la cogió en brazos y se levantó

— ¿Mamá? —Kizuna miró la carta con una sonrisa tímida—. Mamá bien —la niña se abrazó al hombre cogiendo con fuerza pero con mucha delicadeza el pequeño objeto.

— _¿Puede usted acompañarme, por favor?_ —susurró Mamoru hablando en inglés de nuevo.

La mujer lo miró mientras se levantaba lentamente.

— _¿Dónde?_ —preguntó ella—. _Si no me muevo constantemente, van a matarme._

— _Y vas con un niño cuando pueden hacerlo_ —Mamoru bajó la mirada—. _Vamos._

— _Pero…_

— _He dicho que vamos_ —dijo Mamoru tajante, yéndose del lugar—. _No ha servido de nada que se haya esperado a que terminara la ceremonia si está diciendo todo a los cuatro vientos._

— Hattori, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

— No te preocupes —Mamoru sonrió hacia él—. Iré con Shinichi-ojiichan. Disfruta del resto de la noche —añadió guiñándole un ojo—. Que al menos tú puedes disfrutar de eso.

— Te hemos hecho más daño invitándote, ¿eh? —Tetsuya suspiró—. Lo siento.

— Eh, no, qué va —Mamoru sonrió—. Estoy convencido de que Asami hubiera querido que fuera, así que mejor no te preocupes. Pero ni se te ocurra llamarme en tres meses, ¿me oíste?

Tetsuya se rio. Sabía que en tres meses nacería el hijo de Yuki y Tetsuya.

— Oh, vamos, que todos queremos saber de eso…

— Te aguantas —respondió Mamoru señalándolo—. Además, me importa más a mí que a ti, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Sabes que fui el escudo de Samy, cierto? —se rio él.

— Ve tranquilo, yo ya estoy acostumbrándome a esto —sonrió Mamoru con tristeza. Tetsuya no se movió—. He dicho que te largues con tu mujer, no me hagas tirarte de nuevo a la piscina, porque al final te vas a quedar sin toallas por regalar a la familia Shiroma, ¿me oíste bien? —preguntó él con una ceja arqueada.

— Que sí, que sí, so plasta —se quejó Tetsuya levantando las manos y alejándose de allí—. Vamos, Jaaku-san.

— Sí.

— _Vamos_ —Mamoru miró a la mujer que no había entendido nada de la conversación que ellos dos habían mantenido en japonés. Ella lo miró afirmando con la cabeza y los dos se alejaron con rapidez de allí.

Mamoru abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás y dejó subir a la mujer que se sentó mirando a Yui con miedo. Luego el niño se subió y se sentó en el regazo de la mujer. Mamoru se subió al asiento del copiloto y subió a Kizuna en su regazo.

— Estamos al máximo de gente, ¿no crees? —preguntó Shouta sonriendo, quién se había sentado en el asiento del conductor.

— Si nos para la policía que lo haga —respondió él—, ¿O es que prefieres dejar tirada a la mejor pista que hemos tenido hasta ahora?

— Cierto, cierto —Shouta arrancó el aparato y se alejó de allí a paso rápido—. Yui, mejor llama a los Hattori y a tus padres y diles que vengan en la casa de Mamoru —suspiró.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y sacó su teléfono para llamar.

— ¿Papá? —Kizuna lo miró y él sonrió hacia ella—. ¿Mamá recuerda Kizuna?

— No lo sé, mi amor —susurró Mamoru acariciando su pelo lentamente—. Pero seguro que te echará de menos, al igual como nosotros lo hacemos con ella —la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba de nuevo a él con la carta entre sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo puede una niña que hace tres meses que cumplió un año, echar de menos a alguien que ni siquiera ha visto? —dijo Shouta en medio de un suspiro.

— Porque Mamoru-kun no deja de hablar de mi hermana —dijo Yui rodando los ojos mientras colgaba el teléfono de haber hablado con sus padres y llamaba para avisar a la familia Hattori.

— Punto a favor —Shouta se rio mirando hacia Mamoru—. Deberías de dejar de hablar de ella de vez en cuando.

— Ni lo sueñes —respondió él mirando por la ventana—. ¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación que así al menos me aseguro de recordarla y, por lo tanto, de no olvidar jamás los sentimientos hacia ella.

— ¿Oh? ¿Pero es que tuviste alguna vez sentimientos hacia Asami? —preguntó Shouta riendo.

Mamoru lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Te estás pasando, Sensei —respondió Mamoru arqueando una ceja luego—. Dile Kizuna.

— Papá querer mamá y nunca olvidar mamá —dijo la niña encarándolo.

— Si no te ha quedado suficientemente claro, mejor pregúntale a la niña —se rió Yui.

— Sí, claro.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Mamoru, la niña saltó del coche y se apresuró a empujar la verja del jardín y entrar al lugar. Mamoru la siguió y Dana salió del coche con el niño manteniéndose distante a ellos. Shouta la empujó levemente hacia la verja y ella cogió la mano del niño y se adentró al lugar mientras que Takuma salía cansado del coche y Shouta lo cogía en brazos. Yui salió por el otro lado y los siguió con lentitud. Mamoru abrió la puerta y Kizuna entró corriendo.

— Kizuna, los zapatos —dijo Mamoru antes de que se pusiera a pisar el pasillo. La niña se quedó quieta, se miró los pies, se quitó los zapatos y luego entró corriendo hacia el comedor. Mamoru se quitó los zapatos, ordenó ese pequeño trocito de la casa y la siguió. Kizuna estaba sentada al lado de la mesa, dejando la carta con sumo cuidado encima de ella—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mamoru mientras los demás entraban en el lugar.

— Papá, lee, ¿verdad? —dijo Kizuna en un susurro de voz. Él se sentó al lado de la pequeña y le removió el pelo—. Kizuna sabe mamá.

— Sí, Kizuna, no te preocupes —Mamoru sonrió tristemente mientras cogía el papel y la niña lo abrazó con fuerza—. Está bien, todo estará bien, Kizuna —le removió el pelo con delicadeza y la niña se giró, quedándose sentada entre las piernas del hombre.

— _Siéntate_ —dijo Shouta en inglés y señalando el sofá a Dana.

La mujer sin decir nada se sentó, observando cada pequeño detalle de la casa. El niño que iba con ella se quedó de pie, cogido a sus pantalones y observando a Kizuna y Mamoru.

— _¿Y bien?_ —Mamoru miró a la mujer mientras abría la carta—. _¿Dónde está Asami, Dana?_

Yui se sentó también en el sofá y Takuma se quedó sentado a sus pies, mientras Shouta se iba a la cocina a por vasos.

— _Lo siento_ —respondió ella.

Shouta volvió con vasos, una botella de agua y una botella de zumo. Lo dejó todo encima de la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Kizuna.

— _Hey, pequeño, ¿quieres beber algo?_ —preguntó mirando al niño. Él negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

— _Puedes cogerlo_ —dijo Dana—. _Con ellos está bien._

El niño la miró confuso y luego miró a Shouta. Afirmó lentamente con la cabeza.

— _¿Quieres agua o zumo?_ —preguntó Shouta sonriendo.

El niño señaló el agua con un dedo sin soltarse de los pantalones de Dana. Mamoru decidió leer la carta, mientras tanto.

 _Espero que algún día puedas leer esto, Mamoru. Si Dana ha conseguido llegar aquí a salvo, solo espero que me perdones._

 _Un mes después de ser llevada a ese lugar, me durmieron durante cuatro semanas para que no pudiera negarme a todo lo que me estaba sucediendo. Me despertaron y ya no había vuelta atrás. Un mes más tarde, los niños habían crecido hasta tener el tamaño de seis meses, supongo que lo que Jun me inyectó, aceleró el proceso de crecimiento. El Laboratorio, viendo que seguía negándome a mi situación, decidió quitarme a los niños y mantenerlos a ellos con vida. Se llevaron a los dos a algún otro sitio y no me dejaron volver a verlos hasta al cabo de un mes. Me dijeron que la niña había muerto. Era tan pequeña. Pero cuando vi al niño, me di cuenta en seguida de que era hijo tuyo. Solo espero que algún día puedas verle. Es increíble que pudiera sobrevivir con solo seis meses. Quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado para ver lo hermoso que es esto. Dana me dio los resultados de tu ADN. Tengo mucha suerte de que ella sea madre, porque así sé que al menos ella podrá cuidar bien a Kazuki. Escogí este nombre porque quiero saber que él será hasta el momento mi única esperanza. Me siento fatal por haber fallado a la pequeña, pero cuando le pregunté a Dana, ella me dijo que no sabía nada de una muerte tan prematura. Ya no sé a quién creer. Si me dejan salir alguna vez estoy convencida de que podremos volver a vivir y esta vez con él._

Mamoru respiró profundamente. Después de tener a Kizuna entre sus brazos, creer que le hubieran dicho que había muerto. Dolía. Le dolía en su pecho. Asami estaría sufriendo por eso. Luego miró al niño que estaba cogiendo el vaso de agua que Shouta le daba, con cuidado de no tocar al hombre bajo ningún concepto.

 _Te escribo esta carta, intentando no llorar. Me estoy sacrificando, al igual que Dana para poder dar un futuro a Kazuki. Los tres no podíamos salir de allí y Dana no podía hacer nada al respecto. Así que le pedí que se lo llevara de aquí. Podrían matar a Dana por esto, pero al menos así Kazuki será libre de torturas, experimentos o drogas, que es lo único que se ve en este lugar cerrado. Te pido que cuides de él, por favor, hasta que pueda escapar de aquí. Solo espera un poco más. Podré salir de aquí. Pero, en cuanto lo haga, seguramente irán a por Kazuki, así que también te pido que lo mantengas alejado del mundo en el que nosotros dos hemos estado viviendo siempre. Esta gente no duda en pegar a un niño si no se hace lo que ellos dicen._

 _Mamoru, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Mi familia está bien? ¿Cómo están los demás? Espero poder volveros a ver pronto a todos. Deseo mucho poder estar a tu lado, pero gracias por comprenderlo._

 _Te quiero._

Mamoru dobló la carta y la dejó en la mesa. Kizuna lo miró confusa. Era la primera vez que él se guardaba algo de Asami para sí mismo y Kizuna no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

— ¿Papá? —Kizuna se levantó mirándolo.

— Kizuna, ¿puedes irte a dormir? —susurró Mamoru casi sin voz.

— ¿Y mamá? —preguntó la pequeña con tristeza.

— Mañana te lo cuento todo, ¿vale? —Mamoru le dio un beso en la mejilla y le removió el pelo. Luego, Shouta la cogió de la mano y se la llevó de allí—. Buenas noches.

La niña no dijo nada mientras mantenía su mirada triste al suelo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yui mientras la puerta de la calle se abría con prisas y entraban el resto de la familia Hattori y de la familia Kudo.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Dana y a Kazuki. El niño estaba empezando a asustarse de ver a tanta gente junta.

— _¿Te llamas Kazuki, verdad?_ —dijo Mamoru hablando en inglés hacia el niño. Él afirmó con la cabeza mientras todos los miraban con el ceño fruncido. Mamoru cogió la carta y la alargó hacia Shinichi mientras que la otra mano la alargaba hacia el niño. El pequeño miró a Dana con miedo.

— _No hay ningún problema, con él está bien_ —dijo ella al pequeño mientras le empujaba levemente.

El pequeño miró la mano de Mamoru y lentamente acercó la suya hacia él mientras Shinichi leía la carta. El pequeño, finalmente le tocó la mano y Mamoru sonrió. El niño se abrazó a él con fuerza sollozando.

— _Ya está. Está bien, Kazuki_ —Mamoru sonrió mientras escuchaba a su lado chasquear la lengua.

— Claramente es la letra de Asami —susurró Shinichi en japonés mientras miraba a Dana—. Pero este niño…

— Yo sabía de ello —susurró Mamoru casi sin voz mientras abrazaba al pequeño que empezaba a llorar—. Fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza cuando me enteré de Kizuna.

— Y no nos dijiste nada, ¿por? —preguntó Shinichi rodando los ojos.

— Porque sabía que si os decía de eso, todos hubiéramos asumido la muerte de Asami —susurró él sin soltar al pequeño que seguía llorando en silencio—. Y yo no quería aceptar eso bajo ningún concepto.

— De acuerdo —dijo Heiji terminando de leer—. Así que ahora son gemelos.

— Bueno, podemos hablar de eso en otro momento —respondió Shinichi, acercándose a Dana—. _¿Dónde está mi hija?_ —preguntó en inglés hacia ella.

En cuanto Shinichi se paró delante de Dana, el caos llegó en el lugar. La ventana se rompió con fuerza, mientras Yui notaba algo afilado pasar por el lado de su mejilla. Todos se quedaron quietos mirando la ventana, excepto Yui que puso una mano en su mejilla.

— Eso ha dolido —susurró ella haciendo que todos la miraran.

Takuma se acercó a los cristales rotos y Yui lo cogió antes de que pudiera tocar algo que le hiciera daño, tirando de su jersey.

— Un rifle —susurró Mamoru mirando a Dana.

Todos lo miraron y luego miraron a la mujer. Se había quedado quieta con los ojos abiertos, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por su frente, recorriendo toda su cara.

— Yui aparta de aquí —Shinichi cogió a Takuma en brazos mientras ayudaba a levantar a la mujer y la alejaba de allí.

— ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Shouta con el ceño fruncido mientras llegaba con ellos cogido de la mano de Kizuna que llevaba el pijama puesto.

— Llévatelos de aquí —Shinichi le dio al niño a Shouta y lo empujó hacia la habitación de Kizuna de nuevo, mientras Kizuna soltaba un chillido agudo y empezaba a llorar.

— Ki-na… daño —susurró Takuma abrazándose al cuello de su padre mientras ponía una mano en sus oídos.

Ran y Kazuha se acercaron a ellos y se llevaron también a Yui. Mamoru se levantó apartándose de allí, aún abrazado a Kazuki mientras intentaba que el pequeño no viera a Dana. Heiji sacó su teléfono para empezar a llamar a la policía, mientras Yoh y Ayako se apartaban del medio.

— Oye… —Mamoru susurró mirando a Shinichi—. Ahora…

— No creo que un niño que tiene tan solo un año recuerde nada de un viaje tan largo —susurró Shinichi—. Podemos intentarlo, pero estaríamos haciendo algo por lo que Asami se ha sacrificado. Así que mejor no aseguremos nada.

— ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Asami ahora?

— Kazuki quiere volver con mamá —susurró el niño en japonés.

Mamoru se apartó de él y lo miró.

— Kazuki quiere aprender con mamá. No se quejará —el niño frotó sus ojos con fuerza.

— Kazuki, ¿puedes entendernos? —preguntó Mamoru mirándolo.

— Kazuki entiende… pocas cosas —susurró él.

— Oye, pequeño —Mamoru le acarició la cabeza lentamente—. Nosotros también queremos que mamá vuelva, pero tenemos que esforzarnos para saber dónde está.

— _Dana lo sabe_ —dijo el pequeño en inglés de nuevo—. _Dana sabe dónde está mamá._

— _Le preguntaremos a ella, ¿vale?_ —Mamoru lo levantó del suelo y se lo llevó de allí asegurándose de que no podía ver lo que había ocurrido. Luego lo soltó en la habitación de Kizuna y cerró la puerta lentamente. Kizuna estaba sentada en la cama, al lado de Takuma y los dos miraban preocupados a Yui que estaba respirando con dificultad mientras a su lado, Shouta intentaba tranquilizarla. Kazuha y Ran se miraron entre ellas en cuanto Mamoru entró. Yui, sentada desde la cama de Kizuna, miró con miedo hacia el chico.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó—. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Mamoru bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, haciendo sollozar a Kizuna de nuevo.

— Búscala en Estados Unidos, si tienes tiempo —respondió él de mala gana. No se sentía bien. De algún modo sentía que algo en su cuerpo no iba bien y esto lo estaba volviendo más impulsivo de lo normal.

— Oye, no te pases —se quejó Shouta—. Que todos estamos preocupados por lo que está ocurrien… —se calló al ver a Mamoru caerse hacia atrás. El chico se quedó sentado al suelo, apoyado en la pared después de golpearse con la cabeza—. Hattori —Kazuha se acercó corriendo a él.

— ¿Estás bien, Mamoru? —Kazuha se arrodilló delante de él preocupada.

Mamoru la miró. Le costaba mantener sus párpados abiertos. Finalmente cedió ante el cansancio repentino y los nervios que lo comían por dentro.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo!

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Sospechosa'.


	4. Sospechosa

Hellow!

 **Annimo2009:** pues deberás... u.u tengo muy mala inspiración ahora mismo, así que no puedo hacer nada más.

 **Humana:** jajajaja gemelitos XD en mi pueblo, las generaciones que eran cercanas a mí y la mía, había un montón, (muchos dicen que es el agua de los grifos del mismo pueblo (?)) así que supongo que estoy acostumbrada a ello y por eso tengo tantos gemelitos en mi historia. Porque aquí no se cuenta, pero más adelante se va a ver: **el embarazo de Yuki también termina en gemelos: Alumi y Kyooi** ;) en un principio tendría que ser solo Kyooi, pero hace poco Lady Kid me dio la idea y ahí está XD cada vez más cerca... pues creo que en estas escenas te van a parecer más tiernos aun XD aquí los tienes ;)

tengo que decirlo... en serio tengo que hacerlo XD como puede ser que nadie haya comentado acerca del desmayo de mamoru?! XDDDDDDDDD pobre mamoru, quieren más a asami que a él (?)

10 de Mayo ya han pasado 1540 días desde que Asami se fue ;)

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Sospechosa_**

Kizuna se quedó mirando a la mujer que había sentada en el banco delante de ellos. Llevaba un sombrero de ropa de color beige, unos pantalones cortos de tejano, un jersey de manga corta de color naranja con las letras CHB delante, unas zapatillas deportivas y el pelo de color rubio y medio rizado. Miró hacia atrás, dónde ella ni siquiera los miraba. Esa mujer, llamada Kikyo, llevaba un vestido completamente rojo, con los tirantes y volantes de este de color verde. A Kizuna, le recordaba a una manzana. En su pelo, negro, llevaba una coleta, atada con una goma de rosas rojas. Sus ojos eran marrones muy oscuros y al lado de su boca tenía una peca. La mujer, se había sentado, esperando a que Mamoru volviera para darle el informe que había pedido. Kazuki tiró de su jersey para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

— Kizuna conoce a esa mujer —susurró la niña mirándola. Luego se levantó del suelo del parque mirando unos segundos hacia Kikyo y, al comprobar que Kikyo no miraba, se acercó lentamente al otro banco. Kazuki la siguió y se sentó al otro lado de la mujer—. Hola.

— Hola —dijo ella sonriendo hacia Kizuna.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la niña sonriendo.

— Akai Keiko —sonrió ella—. ¿Y tú?

— Kizuna —respondió ella—. Y él es el hermano de Kizuna, Kazuki.

— Un placer —sonrió Keiko hacia el niño.

— Te pareces a mamá —susurró el niño al verla de cerca.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y volvió a mirar a la niña.

— ¿Sois los hijos de Hattori Mamoru? —preguntó ella.

— Sí —la niña sonrió con orgullo—. Y de Kudo Asami.

— ¿Oneechan los conoce? —preguntó Kazuki con interés.

— Nadie me ha presentado a vuestra mamá, pero sí conozco mucho a vuestro papá —la mujer se encogió de hombros mientras Kikyo se acercaba a ellos.

— Niños, venid aquí —dijo en un tono no muy amigable.

Kizuna y Kazuki la miraron pero no se movieron del sitio.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que estar con ella? —preguntó Kazuki—. Oneechan seguro es más simpática que Kikyo-oneesan.

— Si vuestro papá os ha dicho que os quedarais con ella entonces es mejor que hagáis caso —respondió Keiko levantándose—. Haced caso a vuestro papá.

— Ah, Oneechan —Kizuna se levantó mientras ella se iba del parque—. Quería preguntarle… —bajó la mirada al ver que ella no se paraba. Kikyo se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? Os he dicho que no os movierais de allí, ¿por qué no podéis simplemente hacer caso, niños idiotas? —Kikyo se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo una mirada amenazante hacia ellos—. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

— Alguien muy parecida a mamá —susurró Kazuki—. Y seguro que más amable que Oneesan.

Kikyo frunció la nariz con enfado.

— Atrévete a repetir eso niñato —respondió ella subiendo el tono de voz.

— Ah, Kikyo-oneesan, no se enfade con Kazuki, por favor —susurró Kizuna—. Kazuki solo quiere que mamá vuelva, igual que Kizuna.

— Eso es imposible, quitároslo de la cabeza —respondió ella.

— ¿Por qué? Papá dice que conseguirá hacer que vuelva —respondió Kizuna—. Y papá siempre cumple sus promesas.

— Porque vuestra mamá… —Kikyo miró a su alrededor. Esa mujer se había parado unos metros más allá y se mantenía de espaldas a ellos, pero claramente estaba escuchándolos—. Vuestra mamá os odia, jamás querría estar con vosotros —respondió Kikyo mirando hacia Kizuna—. Sois unos niños muy difíciles de cuidar y estoy convencida de que vuestra mamá solo se deshizo de vosotros.

Kizuna bajó la mirada mientras Kazuki se enojaba cada vez más.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó el niño—. ¡Mamá jamás haría algo así! ¡Mamá solo liberó a Kazuki de los hombres malos!

Kikyo lo miró con desprecio.

— Niño a mi no me grites —respondió ella—. ¿Por qué narices sigo teniendo que aguantaros? Yo solo quiero estar con Mamoru-kun y resulta que tengo que aguantaros a vosotros. ¿Cómo puede vuestro padre simplemente aguantaros?

— No creo que deberías de decir eso a unos niños —dijo Keiko mientras la niña empezaba a llorar.

— ¿Quién narices eres tú para decir eso, eh? —preguntó Kikyo sonriendo con frialdad mientras la mujer se acercaba. Keiko tenía sus puños cerrados con fuerza—. Tú no conoces a esos niños.

— No, tienes razón, no los conozco, pero tienen solo tres años y aún así tienen sentimientos. Se están enterando de lo que les estás diciendo. Les estás haciendo daño.

— ¡Metete en tus asuntos! —gritó Kikyo—. ¡Largo de aquí!

Keiko levantó la mano dispuesta a golpearla, pero Mamoru le cogió el brazo antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Las dos mujeres lo miraron.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó el hombre notando como Keiko temblaba de rabia. Kizuna y Kazuki se abrazaron corriendo a las piernas del hombre—. Hey, vale. Vais a hacerme caer —Mamoru miró a la mujer por debajo del sombrero y ella volvió a mirar a Kikyo mientras se zafaba del agarre de él.

— No entiendo como gente como tú puede tener hijos —respondió Keiko pasando por su lado—. Eres despreciable como persona.

— Te he dicho que te metas en tus asuntos —respondió ella.

— Disculpa —Keiko sonrió fríamente mientras se giraba a verla de reojo—. Esos también son mis asuntos —Keiko levantó una mano al aire mientras se alejaba de allí a paso rápido.

— ¿Pero qué narices le pasa a esa bruja? —Kikyo chasqueó la lengua enojada.

Kizuna dejó de llorar mientras miraba a Keiko alejarse.

— Kizuna, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Mamoru preocupado mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y le acariciaba la cabeza.

— Kizuna quiere a mamá —susurró la niña mirándolo.

— Lo sé, papá también la quiere de vuelta pero… —Kazuki echó a correr dirección a Keiko—. ¡Kazuki!

— Oneechan —Kazuki le cogió la manga del jersey—. Oneechan.

— Kazuki no molestes —Mamoru llegó con ellos haciendo grandes zancadas y lo cogió por los hombros.

— No te preocupes —sonrió ella—. No son una molestia. Son unos buenos niños —ella se arrodilló delante del niño—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Oneechan, ¿por qué dijo e…? —el niño la miró de cerca y parpadeó confuso. Ella sonrió.

— No importa, ¿no crees? —le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Pero mantenlo en secreto, ¿vale? —añadió ella mientras ponía un dedo delante de sus labios. El niño afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente—. Buen chico, buen chico —le acarició la cabeza levemente y el niño le cogió la mano.

— ¿Quién eres? —Mamoru la miró de arriba abajo asustado. Kazuki jamás se mostraba familiar con nadie y mucho menos dejaba que le tocara nadie que no fuera él mismo.

— Tan solo alguien que se preocupa por la salud de unos niños —Keiko le guiñó el ojo a Kazuki y se giró para irse, pero Mamoru la cogió del brazo—. Oye, me encanta que Hattori Mamoru me toque, pero tengo daño en el brazo y solo falta que me toques en el lugar exacto.

— Ah, perdo… —Mamoru frunció el ceño mientras se callaba—. Vale. No voy a preguntarte de nuevo. Diciéndolo con esta voz tan tranquila das miedo.

— Lo sé —ella se encogió de hombros y se fue de allí a paso rápido.

— ¡Vuelve pronto! —gritó el pequeño cuando Keiko estaba a punto de salir del parque. La mujer se giró a mirarlo y sonrió con tristeza hacia ellos. Mamoru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tal vez había sido porque el niño jamás echaba a nadie de menos, tal vez porque la sonrisa de la mujer le había dado un vuelco a su corazón, tal vez por las dos cosas a la vez. Pero aquello había sido completamente extraño.

— Vaya, Kazuki, ahora sí que quiero saber quién es esta mujer —Mamoru se arrodilló delante del niño y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿La conoces? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Quién…?

— Es un secreto —respondió Kazuki mientras sonreía y se ponía un dedo delante de la boca.

.

Mamoru no podía dormir. Se quedó mirando al techo de la solitaria habitación. Realmente no podía quitarse de la cabeza a esa chica. Su voz era completamente igual a la de Asami, pero el pelo rubio y corto le hacía ver que no era ella, aparte de su cuerpo más anoréxico que la última vez que la había visto. Miró hacia su izquierda dónde debería de estar ella durmiendo. El lugar vacío era tan doloroso para él, que muchas veces se había planteado dormirse en el sofá. Se agarró al cojín que ella siempre ocupaba, al principio olía a ella, ahora ya olía a él. Se levantó de la cama y salió hacia el patio sin hacer ruido. Vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, cogió la shinai que tenía al lado de un árbol y empezó a azotar el aire con él. Sentía su mente completamente desubicada en esos momentos. Si quería ayudar a los niños, tenía que centrarse para volver su cabeza a su sitio. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos Asami? Detuvo el golpe a medias y dejó que sus rodillas chocaran contra el suelo mientras bajaba la espada al suelo. Aunque tuviera fuerza suficiente para atizar un palo al aire, sus brazos se habían negado a seguirle obedeciendo. Aunque se sintiera cansado, sus ojos no podían dormir. Aunque intentara dejar en blanco su mente, esta siempre se iba sola hacia un rincón guardado en el cofre del dolor, oprimiendo su pecho.

Entró de nuevo en la casa y se tumbó en el sofá cogiendo el mando del televisor y prendiendo el aparato sin sonido. Se quedó mirando las imágenes sin ganas realmente de ver nada. La película de ella se repetía una y otra y otra vez en ese aparato, sin descanso ni por parte de él ni por parte de los niños. Luego se levantó decidido a ordenar sus pensamientos para así poder dejar que su mente consiguiera descansar más tarde, apagando el reproductor de DVD. Se fue hacia la habitación de los niños y se quedó mirándolos desde la puerta, como siempre su mente pensaba abiertamente como si estuviera escribiendo una carta a Asami. Empezaba así:

 _Querida Asami,_

 _te echo mucho de menos. Aquí las cosas están mejorando poco a poco. Estos dos cada día me recuerdan más a ti._

Mamoru se acercó a la cama del niño y lo observó. Se había destapado de nuevo y estaba encogido, cogiendo frío. Mamoru lo cubrió con la sábana mientras sonreía con nostalgia.

 _Kazuki no habla mucho y guarda sus pensamientos para sí mismo. De algún modo tengo que ingeniármelas para que me cuente lo que le ocurre. Me abraza mucho. Necesita que le abracen, porque él te ha conocido y siente que le falta algo._

Le acarició el pelo lentamente y luego miró a Kizuna. La niña mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, seguramente en menos de veinte minutos se despertaría gritando por una pesadilla. Sin decidirse si despertarla o no, se sentó al lado de su cama y la observó durante un rato.

 _Kizuna, en cambio, es abierta y habla con todos, pero es una llorona y no me deja alejarme más de dos días de ella. Por ese motivo no puedo buscarte, porque Kizuna no quiere perderme y cree que si no dormimos en la misma casa es como si la estuviera abandonando._

Miró hacia Kazuki que se estaba removiendo incómodo.

 _Han crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Desearía que estuvieras con nosotros para verlos crecer. Ellos quieren que su madre esté presente. En cada cosa que hacen me preguntan si mamá estaría contenta u orgullosa de ellos. En eso se parecen a mí. Moriría por volverte a ver._

— ¿Papa? —Kazuki lo estaba mirando e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Perdona —susurró él levantándose con rapidez y acercándose a la cama del niño—. ¿Te he despertado?

El niño negó con la cabeza con cansancio.

— Kazuki no puede dormir —dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

Mamoru le acarició la cabeza sonriendo.

— Cierra los ojos, seguro lo harás —el niño negó con la cabeza y Mamoru suspiró—. ¿Quieres venir a ver el televisor con papá? Pero solo un rato, que mañana tienes que ir al colegio.

El niño afirmó con la cabeza y estiró sus brazos para que Mamoru lo levantara. El hombre lo hizo y lo llevó hacia el sofá.

— ¿Qué quieres ver? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Elsa y Anna —respondió él sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué pregunto yo? —Mamoru se rió mientras conectaba el aparato del DVD para poner la otra película.

— Porque a papá le gusta preguntar —respondió el niño tumbándose en el sofá.

— ¿A sí? —Mamoru puso sus manos en su cintura mientras arqueaba una ceja. Luego empezó a hacer cosquillas al niño que se rio en seguida—. A papá le gusta preguntar… ya verás tú…

— No, para… —el niño se quejaba mientras se reía.

— No voy a parar.

— Por favor…

Se detuvo y se sentó al lado del pequeño. Al cabo de poco rato, Mamoru se estaba durmiendo. Kazuki lo miró sonriendo y subió un poco el volumen del televisor, apretando los botones mientras el adulto aguantaba el mando. Mamoru notó la pequeña presión y miró el televisor viendo como se iba el símbolo.

— No seas malo —dijo mirando al niño—. Tu hermana está durmiendo —volvió a bajarlo.

— Pero es que así no se oye nada —se quejó el pequeño.

— Te irás a la cama directo, Kazuki —dijo él entrecerrando los ojos.

— Sí —el niño hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar el televisor. No había pasado ni un minuto, que los llantos de Kizuna se dejaron escuchar por el lugar. Kazuki se levantó de golpe del regazo de su padre y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación, seguido muy de cerca por Mamoru—. Kizuna —el niño se puso al lado de la cama de ella, asustado, mientras la niña lloraba con sus manos cubriendo su cara. Kazuki le cogió la mano a través de las sábanas a su hermana, haciendo sonreír a Mamoru.

— Hey, hey —Mamoru se sentó en la cama y la abrazó—. Tranquila, estoy aquí, Kizuna. Papá está contigo —ella se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza—. Todo está bien. Solo fue una pesadilla. Ya pasó, mi amor —la niña estaba temblando entre sus brazos. La levantó de la cama y sonrió hacia Kazuki—. ¿Quieres tomar un poco de zumo? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza mientras notaba que Kizuna intentaba reprimir un sollozo—. Vamos.

Kazuki salió corriendo de la habitación, yendo hacia la cocina y Mamoru lo siguió llevando en brazos a la pequeña. Kizuna no se apartó de él un segundo, mientras él con una mano se esforzaba para bajar los vasos del armario y dejarlos encima del mármol. Kazuki, se centró en abrir el frigorífico y sacar la botella de plástico. La dejó encima del mármol y Mamoru le hizo señas para que la aguantara y así él poderla abrir con su mano libre. Kazuki lo hizo y Mamoru sirvió el zumo en los dos vasos, dándole uno al niño y el otro llevándoselo de allí y dejándolo encima de la mesa del comedor. Kazuki se sentó en el sofá, procurando no derramar ni un poco del líquido, mientras Mamoru se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba de nuevo la cabeza de la pequeña.

— Kizuna tranquila —ella sollozó una vez más—. Vamos, mira a papá —intentó apartarla, pero ella se agarró con más fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Qué ha pasado en tu sueño?

— Papá…

— ¿Yo?

— Papá abandonaba a Kizuna —susurró la pequeña.

— Oh, no… —Mamoru negó con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba de nuevo—. Papá no haría eso, Kizuna. No lo haría nunca.

— Pero ella dijo que Kizuna se llevaba mal y que por eso mamá odiaba a Kizuna y la había abandonado —dijo la pequeña. Mamoru miró a Kazuki que bajó la mirada con dolor en sus ojos.

— Kizuna no, eso no es cierto —Mamoru hizo fuerza con sus manos para apartarla de él—. No pienses eso. Mamá no haría eso, ¿me oyes?

Kizuna lo miró sollozando de nuevo.

— Pero Oneesan lo dijo —susurró Kizuna bajando la mirada.

— Quién sea que te haya dicho eso, miente —dijo Mamoru—. Papá te lo ha contado muchas veces, ¿no es cierto? —le puso una mano en la cabeza mientras miraba hacia Kazuki. El niño lo miró triste—. Unos hombres malos se llevaron a mamá y a Kazuki, hasta que Dana devolvió a Kazuki a papá.

— Pero mamá no va a volver —susurró Kizuna—. Porque somos unos niños malos.

— Mamá no va a volver porque esos hombres malos la siguen agarrando con fuerza —suspiró Mamoru—. Por eso papá sigue buscando a mamá y no se rendirá en hacerlo, Kizuna. Te prometo que mamá va a volver con nosotros. Y cuando eso pase, mamá dirá a Kizuna y a Kazuki que les quiere muchísimo.

— ¿Entonces mamá quiere a Kizuna? —la niña lo miró intentando sonreír, pero aún con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

— Por siempre y para siempre —respondió Mamoru sonriendo con tristeza—. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Y mamá quiere a papá? —preguntó Kazuki mirándolo.

— ¿Qué? —Mamoru frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Momoka dice que solo vive con su mamá, porque su papá no quiere a su mamá —respondió él en un susurro.

— Ah, eso es distinto —se rió Mamoru—. Mamá quiere a papá —le acarició la cabeza al niño—. Eso también te lo prometo.

Los dos se abrazaron a él con fuerza y Mamoru los acarició levemente. Sin darse cuenta, los tres se durmieron en el sofá, los dos niños con la cabeza en el regazo del hombre y él con sus manos encima de los brazos de los pequeños, protegiéndolos.

.

Mamoru bostezó con pereza.

— ¿Has dormido mal? —preguntó Heiji mirándolo.

— Kizuna tuvo pesadillas y Kazuki insomnio, así que terminamos los tres durmiendo en el sofá —movió sus hombros intentando ponerlos a su sitio—. No sabes lo incómodo que es dormir sentado en ese sofá —Heiji se rio—. ¿Qué?

— Solo se sabe lo duro que es ser padre cuando se prueba, ¿eh? —Heiji sonrió hacia su hijo mientras abría la puerta del cine y la aguantaba para que él pasara.

— Seguro que Heizo-ojiichan no lo tuvo tan complicado como tu —Mamoru sonrió travieso mientras entraba.

— Cállate, anda —Heiji chasqueó la lengua y lo siguió hacia la primera planta—. ¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó el moreno mientras pasaba por debajo de un cordón policial y lo aguantaba para que Mamoru pasara.

— El propietario de este cine ha muerto apuñalado por esta mujer —respondió Miwako señalando las cámaras de seguridad—. Ayer por la tarde.

— ¿A qué hora? —preguntó Mamoru observando como la mujer miraba a un lado y al otro al salir de la habitación en dónde estaban en esos momentos y se perdía entre la multitud de la gente.

— Sobre las 6 de la tarde, más o menos.

— Entonces no pudo ser ella —respondió Mamoru haciendo que todos los policías del lugar lo miraran—. A esa hora, esta mujer estaba a punto de golpear a Kikyo delante de Kizuna y Kazuki. La detuve justo antes de que lo hiciera. Debemos encontrarla si acaso para comprobar su coartada ya que no está lejos del parque, pero creo que se fue en dirección contraria. Y realmente rodear el parque le tomaría mucho tiempo.

— No tanto, son solo diez minutos —Miwako lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Se tambaleaba mucho, iba cojeando —añadió señalando a la cámara—. Para salir del parque desde dónde estábamos le tomó un par de minutos, cuando al paso de los niños nos tomó medio. Aunque si debo decirlo, esta mujer me pareció realmente extraña. Tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo y parecía muy débil pero, hablaba confiada de todo y…

— ¿Y? —Heiji lo miró.

— Kazuki dejó que le tocara.

Heiji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— A ver, ¿me estás diciendo que ese niño que ni siquiera sus abuelos pueden tocar sin que se queje dejó que una desconocida le tocara? —el moreno parpadeó.

— Sí y cuando le pregunté quién era me dijo que era un secreto —Mamoru ladeó la cabeza levemente—. Tal vez sea alguien de 'El Laboratorio' que se llevó a Asami.

Mamoru bajó la mirada. Estaba convencido de que no era eso. No era alguien que trabajaba en 'El Laboratorio' e inconscientemente lo sabía, pero aún así movió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Heiji lo observó atentamente.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó hacia su hijo.

— Creo que sé quién es —susurró Mamoru—. Pero me parece muy extraño que ella… —miró el lugar. Estaba todo patas arriba y las imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez de la entrada y la salida de la chica, mostraban que se había pasado al menos cinco minutos dentro del lugar. Después de salir tenía unos documentos en la mano que no se mostraban cuando había entrado—. Ella no robaría unos documentos de la escena de un crimen.

— ¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Heiji.

Su hijo negó con la cabeza.

— Aquí hay una bolsa —dijo uno de los forenses interrumpiéndolos y mostrando una bolsa de deportes llena de dinero y con dos pasaportes a dentro. El hombre cogió los pasaportes y los miró—. Son falsos.

— ¿De quién? —Miwako los cogió y observó el interior—. No hay foto, solo nombre. Akai Keiko y Maeda Rin. Son los mismos datos para los dos pasaportes y los dos son de Estados Unidos. Vino con un vuelo hace dos días de madrugada. Solo utilizó el pasaporte de Maeda Rin.

— ¿Crees que esta bolsa es de ella? —preguntó Mamoru con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Akai? —preguntó Heiji cogiendo el pasaporte.

— Este hombre era viudo, su mujer murió hace ya más de diez años y se llamaba Kira —Miwako miró el cadáver del hombre y suspiró—. A no ser que falsificara pasaportes, podemos suponer que estos dos son de la mujer.

— Bueno, tendría sentido que fuera así —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. Ya que su pasaporte real creo entender que está en poder de la policía japonesa.

— ¿Cómo? —Heiji lo miró confundido.

— Si la encuentro, te lo cuento —sonrió tristemente hacia él y luego se apresuró a salir de allí—. Creo saber dónde encontrarla.

Mamoru salió corriendo de allí y se perdió por las calles de Tokio. Finalmente terminó en el colegio en donde cada día llevaba a Kizuna y Kazuki. Los niños estaban dentro de las clases, pero las profesoras estaban a fuera hablando en susurros.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Mamoru se acercó a ellas.

— Hattori-san —la profesora de Kizuna hablo en voz muy baja—. En realidad, hay una persona sospechosa andando por aquí y…

— ¿Sospechosa?

— ¿Podrías por favor mirarlo por nosotros? —preguntó ella—. Por favor…

Mamoru sonrió.

— ¿Kizuna o Kazuki por alguna casualidad estaban hablando con esa mujer? —preguntó Mamoru. Las dos profesoras se miraron y luego miraron al chico que se rio—. Entonces no os preocupéis por ella, no les hará daño. ¿Podríais decirme por dónde se fue?

Las dos se miraron y señalaron hacia una dirección. Mamoru se fue por allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, después de darles las gracias y hacer una pequeña reverencia. Fue andando con tranquilidad por esa dirección hasta que llegó al puente en donde se había echado encima de Asami, cuando la chica había vuelto de Estados Unidos. Con una sonrisa nostálgica, anduvo por el medio de la gente hasta pararse apoyado en la barandilla al lado de la mujer con sombrero, que seguía llevando la misma ropa que el día anterior.

— Cuánto tiempo —susurró sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Ella se asustó y lo miró sin levantar la vista hacia sus ojos.

— Me has asustado —susurró la chica volviendo la vista de nuevo hacia el río.

— Y tú no has dicho nada —respondió él.

— Lo siento mucho, Hattori —ella se giró a mirarlo—. Yo no puedo descubri…

Mamoru la besó con fuerza interrumpiendo sus palabras.

* * *

JAJAJAJAJAJA bueno, ya sabéis, así que no hace falta que diga nada más XD Pero ya empiezo a poner algunos personajes ;)

\- HATTORI KIZUNA (服部絆), tiene 3 años (cumplirá los 4 en dos días (?)). Nació el 13 de Mayo. Su nombre significa 'Lazo' (referente más bien a un lazo de sangre). Es hija de… (¿en serio tengo que decirlo? XD): Hattori Mamoru y Kudo Asami (siguen sin casarse TT:TT (?)). No tiene alias aunque Kazuki la llama Kizu.

\- AKAI YUNA (赤井夢女, hace tan solo 2 días que su apellido ha pasado a ser Akai, antes era Shiroma, puesto que Himitsu y Chizuko se casaron hace un día), tiene 3 años. Ya los ha cumplido este año, puesto que nació el 29 de Febrero. Su nombre significa 'Chica soñada', o 'Chica ideal'. No tiene alias, aunque más adelante sus amigos la llamarán Artemis.

\- HATTORI KAZUKI (服部一希), tiene 3 años (cumplirá los 4 en dos días (?)). Nació el 13 de Mayo. Su nombre significa 'Una esperanza' (Asami hizo un juego de palabras con Kazuha, también XD). Es hijo de Hattori Mamoru y Kudo Asami. No tiene alias aunque Kizuna lo llama Kakashi (espantapajaros), muy de vez en cuando, y más adelante sus amigos lo llamran Suki o Zuki.

\- TAKAGAWA KIKYO (高川桔梗), tiene sobre unos 25 años (no especificado por el autor (?)). Su fecha de nacimiento y sus padres son desconocidos. Su nombre significa 'Campanilla China'. No tiene alias.

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Vuelta'.


	5. Vuelta

Hellow!

 **Annimo 2009:** jajajajaja pobre Mamoru (?) si puedo... tengo el poder MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (?) nah, es broma, como vienen navidades, voy a ir actualizando un poco más pronto, pero tampoco tanto puesto que trabajo todos los días TT:TT jajajajaja se nota cuando tienes tiempo libre, eh? XDDD

 **Humana: t** u atención absoluta o.o eso creo que sería malo para ti MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA (?) nah, es broma XD sí lo sé, en realidad amo un montón a Kazuki XD es hermoso y lo mejor va a ser en su cumple (?) Kazuki celoso (?) lo divertido de estos chicos es que por su situación han crecido más rápido de lo normal, así que espero que pueda conseguirlo sin hacerlos terriblemente mayores (que tuve que modificar algo que parecía que fueran niños de 15 y no de 5 años XDDDD (sí, lo digo en serio XD)). buff... pues voy a tener que visitarte al hospital! XD en esta temporada hay tres sospechosas (sí, todas mujeres XD) pero ya las irás conociendo a todas poco a poco (?) jajajajaja si eso te ha enojado de Kikyo espera a saber lo que hizo cuando Kazuki aun no había llegado a la casa (?) jajajajajajajajajajajajaja solo de pensarlo me rio sola XDDDDD (algún día de estos voy a morir de las maldiciones que andáis poniéndome por lo que escribo (?))

11 de Mayo

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Vuelta_**

Hace un día

— Mamá, hay una chica en la puerta —dijo Thea mirandola de arriba abajo—. Y se parece terriblemente a Asami-chan.

— Soy Asami —susurró ella sin voz mientras desviaba la mirada. ¿Por qué Thea tenía que estar allí? ¿No tenía que ir al instituto o algo por el estilo? La miró de nuevo y vio como la niña la miraba de reojo.

— Thea sal de ahí —dijo Jodie sacando la cabeza por la cocina y mirándola—. Asami-chan.

Ella levantó la mano.

— Lo siento, no sabía a dónde ir —susurró ella levantando una mano.

— ¿Eres Asami-chan? —Thea abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Jamás habría jurado que la vería de ese modo. Asami jamás se descuidaría de esa manera.

— Entra no te quedes ahí parada —respondió Jodie—. Como alguien te reconozca estarías en peligro. Cierra la puerta Thea —dijo en cuando Asami entró—. El FBI tenemos orden de entregarte en 'El Laboratorio' si apareces, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Eso me gustaría saber a mí —respondió Asami—. ¿Cómo puede ser la cicatrización rápida una enfermedad para la que encerrar a alguien en ese lugar?

— Te querían para su propio beneficio, ¿verdad? —Jodie rodó los ojos—. Tienes que salir del país, Asami, no puedes volver aquí. Tenemos que movernos rápido antes de que cierren los aeropuertos o algo por el estilo.

.

— ¿Kizuna o Kazuki por alguna casualidad estaban hablando con esa mujer? —preguntó Mamoru. Las dos profesoras se miraron y luego miraron al chico que se rio—. Entonces no os preocupéis por ella, no les hará daño. ¿Podríais decirme por dónde se fue?

Las dos se miraron y señalaron hacia una dirección. Mamoru se fue por allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, después de darles las gracias y hacer una pequeña reverencia. Fue andando con tranquilidad por esa dirección hasta que llegó al puente en donde se había echado encima de Asami, cuando la chica había vuelto de Estados Unidos. Con una sonrisa nostálgica, anduvo por el medio de la gente hasta pararse apoyado en la barandilla al lado de la mujer con sombrero, que seguía llevando la misma ropa que el día anterior.

— Cuánto tiempo —susurró sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Ella se asustó y lo miró sin levantar la vista hacia sus ojos.

— Me has asustado —susurró la chica volviendo la vista de nuevo hacia el río.

— Y tú no has dicho nada —respondió él.

— Lo siento mucho, Mamoru —ella se giró a mirarlo—. Yo no puedo descubri…

Mamoru la besó con fuerza interrumpiendo sus palabras. La gente que pasaba por allí se quedó mirándolos, mientras ella correspondía a ese beso con desesperación.

— Cállate —susurró él mientras se apartaba y la abrazaba—. Por un momento no hables —ella se agarró con fuerza a su jersey—. Te he echado mucho de menos, Asami —en un momento de la frase, la voz del chico se quebró como un vaso de cristal cayendo al suelo.

— Perdóname, Mamoru —susurró ella escondiendo su cara en su cuello. El olor del chico le estaba dando fuerzas—. Sé que te he hecho daño de nuevo y lo siento mucho.

— No solo a mí, esta vez —se quejó él apartándose de ella.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

— Tampoco están tan infelices —dijo.

— Cierra el pico, ha sido por tu culpa y ya —dijo él señalándola.

— Está bien, asumiré eso —Asami se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la gente que les seguían mirando—. Esto…

— Se acabó el espectáculo —dijo Mamoru moviendo sus manos—. Largo de aquí —miró a Asami unos segundos y luego sonrió—. Ven —la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella por el resto del puente. En cuanto estuvieron en un lugar en donde no había gente alrededor, él se paró y se giró para mirarla—. ¿Qué tal estás?

— Ya lo ves —ella miró hacia sus pies mientras elevaba sus brazos para que la viera bien—. Ahora entiendo cómo se sienten los ratones de laboratorio —Mamoru se rio ante el comentario y volvió a abrazarla—. Mamoru no puedo volver con vosotros —susurró—. No puedo dejar que Marcos se lleve a Kazuki a ese lugar.

— ¿Por eso los estuviste vigilando ayer? —preguntó Mamoru sin ni siquiera apartarse un milímetro—. ¿Por eso has asustado a las profesoras del colegio?

— Lo siento —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

— No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta y lo sabes —susurró él—. Tienes que volver a casa.

— Mamoru no —ella lo empujó para apartarlo, pero él se aferraba con mucha fuerza en ese abrazo—. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

— No te lo hago difícil, Asami —Mamoru cerró los ojos unos segundos—. Solo te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer.

— Si Marcos me encuentra… —Mamoru se apartó de ella, pero no la dejó terminar las palabras, besándola—. No vas a convencerme así. Esta vez no. Porque si se llevan a Kazuki, yo no… —Mamoru la volvió a besar y esta vez sonriendo—. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

— No —el chico volvió a besarla y esta vez le quitó el sombrero con una mano, dejando que el pelo que parecía corto de la chica, cayera largo hacia el medio de su espalda.

Asami notaba que su cuerpo temblaba entero por el contacto de los labios de él. En cuanto se separaron, puso una mano en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Había ansiado mucho ese momento y estaba convencida de que él también lo había hecho. Volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró en la cara. Mamoru parecía haber crecido treinta años en lugar de cuatro. Tenía ojeras, había perdido el brillo de los ojos que le caracterizaba y su pelo, no solo estaba desordenado, sino completamente descuidado.

— Mamoru no puedo. Lo siento.

— Asami no me dejes solo de nuevo, te lo suplico —susurró él—. No puedo aguantar más. Estoy llegando a mi límite.

— Puedes hacerlo, estoy segura de eso —respondió ella bajando la mirada—. Tienes que aguantar por ellos dos. Te lo suplico.

— Ellos tampoco pueden aguantar eso —respondió Mamoru. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella por las calles. Asami tenía la mano fría y el contacto con la piel del chico la hacía querer abrazarlo para notar su calor. En cuanto volvieron al cine, Mamoru subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Se acercó a la habitación en dónde sabía que estaban los demás y apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica—. Ya estamos aquí.

Heiji y Shinichi se giraron a mirarlos.

— ¿Pero qué? —el moreno señaló a la chica con los ojos desorbitados.

— Asami.

— Os dije que su pasaporte lo tenía la policía —se rio Mamoru encogiéndose de hombros.

Shinichi se acercó y abrazó a Asami con fuerza. En ningún momento, Mamoru la soltó de la mano. Sentía que si la soltaba tal vez se desvaneciera, como si tuviera que despertar de un bonito sueño, que se iba a convertir en pesadilla al despertar.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró Shinichi casi sin voz cuando se apartó de ella. Asami afirmó con la cabeza.

— Vale, entonces queda todo claro —dijo Miwako con una sonrisa mientras le ponía una mano al hombro a Mamoru—. Heiji-kun, por favor, cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas.

— ¿Cuá-cuá-cuándo? ¿Có-có-cómo? ¿Qué? —miró a la mujer policía completamente confundido mientras señalaba a Asami—. ¿Qué has dicho?

— Que no te quedes boquiabierto, que vas a babear en el escenario del crimen —dijo ella sonriendo—. Y entonces puede que tengamos problemas por tu culpa.

Heiji frunció el ceño ante el comentario mientras cerraba la boca.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Qué te han hecho? —susurró Shinichi sin apartar sus manos de los hombros de Asami.

— Papá, estoy bien —respondió ella—. No ha pasado nada, en serio.

— ¿Qué no ha pasado nada? —Shinichi la miró de arriba abajo—. Por el amor de… mírate, estás…

— Horrible, lo sé —respondió Asami—. Y aún así a él no le faltaron ganas de besarme, así que no te pongas histérico, ¿quieres?

Heiji se rio a carcajadas mientras veía a Mamoru enrojecer levemente.

— Ese es mi hijo —el hombre se cruzó de brazos y afirmó con la cabeza—. Un galán, como siempre.

— Puedes soltarme ya Mamoru.

— Oye, Asami, que este se ha pasado cuatro años sin dejar de hablar de ti, así que no te atrevas a quitártelo del medio, ¿me oíste? —dijo Heiji quejándose.

Asami miró a Mamoru.

— Sí, todos se han aliado contigo —Asami sonrió tristemente—. ¿Cómo conseguiste comprarlos?

— Con un poco de paciencia y unos cuantos: largo de aquí de una vez —respondió Mamoru.

Ella se rio.

— Bueno, al menos eso no ha cambiado, por lo que veo —dijo Asami.

— Entonces —Miwako miró a su alrededor—. Aunque me duela decirlo y todo esto…

— Vamos inspectora —Heiji habló a modo de queja.

— ¿Por qué no te llevas a Asami a casa de una vez? —dijo Miwako guiñando un ojo a Mamoru y haciendo callar al moreno—. En breve empezarán a llegar los periodistas y es mejor que no andéis cerca, si queréis salir ilesos del interrogatorio.

Mamoru sonrió mientras miraba a Asami.

— ¿De qué habla? —Asami miró a la mujer confundida.

— Bueno, ahora mismo ya no eres sospechosa de asesinato, así que podemos irnos —respondió Mamoru—. Vámonos.

Mamoru tiró de ella de nuevo hacia fuera del cine.

— Mamoru, espera —Asami se quejó mientras él no se detenía—. Pero deberíamos de…

— No importa, no importa —Mamoru se rio mirándola unos segundos y luego saliendo de allí. Anduvieron a paso rápido por la calle, cogidos de la mano y el chico siempre por delante de ella. Asami intentaba que le soltara, pero su agarre era muy firme, dándole a entender que el chico tenía una idea metida en su cabeza. Mamoru se paró delante del colegio de Kizuna y Kazuki y llamó al pequeño timbre que había al lado de la verja. Rápidamente, la directora del pequeño lugar salió con prisas del edificio y se acercó a ellos—. Buenos días.

— Hattori-san, buenos días —la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y en cuanto se levantó miró a Asami con curiosidad.

Mamoru inclinó su cabeza y sonrió.

— ¿Podría llevarme a Kizuna y a Kazuki por hoy, por favor?

— Ah, claro —la mujer sonrió y se adentró al edificio con pasos rápidos.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Asami mirándolo.

— Porque por un día no pasa nada —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella—. Oye, no va a pasarnos nada, ¿vale? Solo confía en mí.

— Pero Kizuna y Kazuki…

— Kazuki ya te ha descubierto —susurró Mamoru—. No es justo que Kizuna no. Además, no quiero que ella sufra más.

Los dos vieron salir a la mujer con los dos pequeños dando saltitos y sus mochilas en la espalda. La directora intentaba tranquilizarlos, pero ellos seguían saltando. Kizuna en cuanto le vio echó a correr hacia ellos.

— ¡Papá! —pero a medio camino su sonrisa cambió. Se quedó parada mirando el agarre de Mamoru y Asami completamente asustada.

— ¿Lo ves? —Asami bajó la mirada—. La hemos asustado —susurró débilmente.

— No dejes de mirarla, Asami —Mamoru sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Kizuna y saludándola con su mano libre, ella no la miró.

— Kizuna-chan, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó la directora mientras llegaban a su lado con Kazuki.

— ¿Mamá? —Kizuna habló con miedo en su voz mirando a Asami y haciendo que la directora los mirara sorprendida. Asami levantó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

— Sí, es mamá —susurró Kazuki con una sonrisa—. Y ayer ella ya conocía a Kizuna.

— ¿Eh? —Kizuna miró a su hermano sorprendida—. Pero Kizuna ayer no la reconoció. Entonces, Kizuna es una mala niña —respondió ella bajando la mirada—. Kizuna es una mala niña —repitió en medio de un sollozo.

Asami notó que Mamoru le apretaba la mano y ella levantó la vista para verla. La niña estaba a punto de llorar.

— Kizuna, cariño —Asami se soltó de Mamoru y cogió los barrotes de la verja, agachándose al suelo con una sonrisa—. Eso no es cierto. Porque Kizuna ha estado esperando a que mamá viniera con mucha paciencia. Kizuna es muy buena niña.

— Eso es Kizuna —sonrió la directora acariciando su cabeza levemente—. Pero para ser una muy buena niña tienes que darle un fuerte abrazo a tu mamá, ¿vale?

— ¿Abrazo? —Kizuna miró a la directora sin entender bien a lo que se refería.

— Mira bien a tu mamá, Kizuna —susurró la mujer mirando hacia ellos y haciendo que Kizuna también los mirara. Mamoru le puso una mano en el hombro a Asami.

— Mamá está triste —susurró la niña mirando de nuevo a la directora. La mujer afirmó con la cabeza y la niña sonrió ampliamente.

— Tu mamá está triste porque Kizuna está triste —susurró ella—. Así que debes de sonreír y darle un fuerte abrazo, ¿vale? —la niña afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió, mientras Kazuki se acercaba lentamente a la verja y ponía sus pequeñas manos encima de las manos de Asami.

— Kazuki…

— Kazuki ha hecho lo que mamá le dijo antes de separarse —susurró el niño—. Kazuki ha sido paciente y ha hecho caso a papá.

— Lo sé, mi amor —Asami sonrió tristemente. Se había perdido tanto de ellos, así que era una bendición que no la rechazaran.

La directora se acercó cogiendo a Kizuna de la mano para abrir la verja. Metió las llaves en el agujero, ante la atenta mirada de los dos pequeños y abrió un poco. Kazuki se coló por la abertura, antes de que la mujer pudiera abrirla bien para que pasaran, y se abrazó a Asami con fuerza. Kizuna se quedó mirando a los dos, agarrada de la mano de la directora. Realmente tenía miedo de que aquello fuera solo un sueño y, que cuando despertara, nada de eso hubiera sido real. Pero si esto era un sueño, podría decirle a su padre como era ella en el sueño y seguro que entonces su padre la encontraría. Porque ella era tan distinta a las fotos que tenían en casa. Asami alargó la mano hacia la pequeña y ella, sin soltarse de la directora, alargó su mano libre para tocar la de Asami. Kizuna notaba que todo su cuerpo temblaba de nervios. Tocó la mano de su madre notando las manos de ella frías y la apartó de golpe.

— Mamá está fría —susurró en un hilo de voz.

— Lo siento —respondió Asami sonriendo—. Mamá últimamente tiene las manos heladas —la niña alargó de nuevo la mano y la tocó. Finalmente se la cogió y Asami se la estrechó con fuerza. Kizuna se soltó de la directora con mucha lentitud llena de dudas y observó con atención a Asami. Luego, después de que Asami le sonriera, ella se echó encima de los dos, haciendo que Kazuki se quejara por el dolor repentino en su espalda—. Tranquila —susurró Asami acariciando su cabeza y notando a la niña temblar. Asami cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Se sentía tan bien—. Todo está bien ya, Kizuna —susurró Asami.

— ¿Mamá vendrá a casa con nosotros, verdad? —preguntó la niña en un susurro mientras la directora con una sonrisa completamente ruborizada hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Mamoru y cerró la verja para luego irse de allí—. ¿Verdad? —la pequeña se apartó de Asami un poco para mirarla, ya que ella no había dicho nada.

—Lo siento Kizuna —susurró ella—. Mamá aún está siendo perseguida por esos hombres malos —respondió ella—. Mamá no puede estar con vosotros porque no quiere que os hagan daño.

— ¿Por qué? —Kizuna la miró con los ojos llorosos mientras escuchaban a Kazuki llorar.

— Kazuki tranquilo —susurró Asami acariciándole la cabeza—. Tranquilo.

— Mamá no va a volver jamás, ¿verdad? —Kizuna bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Kizuna ya te dije que eso no es cierto —susurró Mamoru agachándose a su lado y acariciando su pequeña cabeza.

— Mamá te quiere mucho Kizuna —susurró Asami—. Os quiere a los tres muchísimo. Pero… —Mamoru miró a Asami con tristeza haciendo que ella se callara. Sus ojos verdes solo le decían dos palabras: '¿Lo ves?'. Asami miró a Kizuna que la miraba llorando en silencio y con sus puños completamente cerrados. Le dolía el pecho al verlos a todos así. ¿Por qué no podía ser? ¿Tal vez Mamoru tenía razón? ¿Tal vez podrían salvar la situación manteniéndose unidos? El temblor del cuerpo de Kazuki hizo que Asami intentara apartarse de él mientras seguía escuchándolo llorar. El niño se aferraba a ella con fuerza, Kizuna ni siquiera quería mirarla y Mamoru la miraba con ojos de suplica: 'ellos te necesitan y… yo también', decían. Asami se mordió el labio inferior. Qué mala persona podía llegar a ser si seguía pensando eso. ¿Podrían salir adelante? Tal vez si no esperaba la reacción de Marcos; tal vez si publicaba directamente todo; finalmente sonrió hacia Kizuna—. Está bien —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Mamá volverá a casa con vosotros —susurró ella—. Pero antes tendréis que acompañar a mamá a un sitio, ¿vale?

Había valido la pena. Solo para verlos sonreír a los tres, había valido mucho la pena. Kazuki se apartó de ella intentando parar su llanto, mientras Kizuna la miraba sorprendida y Mamoru sonreía hacia ella. Realmente, había valido la pena.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Papá, os ha contado alguna vez el trabajo de mamá, ¿verdad? —preguntó Asami sonriendo. Los dos niños afirmaron con la cabeza.

— Vimos las películas de mamá —sonrió Kazuki.

— Vaya, entonces sí que sabéis bien —Asami se rio tímidamente—. A mamá la conoce mucha gente aquí. Mamá tiene unos papeles que tiene que mostrarlos a la gente para que esos hombres malos no hagan más daño a nadie. Cómo mamá es famosa está convencida de que en todos los periódicos dirán que quieren publicar esos documentos para mostrarlos a la gente.

— ¿Entonces vamos a ver a Aiko-oneesan? —Kazuki miró a Mamoru que sonrió.

— Sí —dijo él ante la mirada interrogativa de Asami—. Asahara Aiko es periodista de sucesos en el periódico de 'Asahi Shinbun'.

— Akira debe de estar orgulloso de leer ese periódico ahora, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Asami.

— De repente solo hace que leer el periódico, no sé qué manía le ha cogido con ese —se rio Mamoru.

— ¿Queréis ir a ver a Aiko-oneesan? —preguntó Asami sonriendo.

Los dos niños afirmaron con la cabeza sonriendo.

— Vamos con mamá —Kizuna se rio.

— Sí, vamos —Mamoru la cogió de la mano y se levantó. Kazuki se apartó de Asami y dejó que ella se levantara—. ¿A dónde llevas los papeles si se puede saber? —Mamoru la miró de arriba abajo.

Asami sonrió.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó ella sonriendo traviesa.

— En realidad no, creo que no quiero —el hombre negó con la cabeza mientras Asami se sacaba un cordón del cuello en el que había una pequeña llave—. ¿Qué es eso?

— La hermosa tecnología —se rio Asami—. Fui a una empresa para que me escaneara todos los documentos y me los pusieran aquí. Así si Marcos me encontraba y me los quitaba, podría irse satisfecho de tener los documentos, esperanzado de que yo ya no los tenía —añadió—. Los papeles están en una taquilla de un supermercado, dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

— Eres una espía internacional muy bonita —se rio Mamoru.

— Tengo que arreglarme como pueda —se rio Asami—. ¿Pero podrías por favor devolverme el sombrero?

— ¿Qué manía tienes con tu cabeza? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Oye, la gente me reconoce, ya lo sabes —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. No quiero que me impidan llegar.

— Ah, es por eso —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella—. Ni lo sueñes —se quitó el sombrero de ella que se había guardado en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo puso encima de la cabeza de Kizuna—. Mira, mamá te regala el sombrero.

— Mamoru, solo sabes llevar la contraria, ¿verdad? —Asami rodó los ojos.

— Sí —respondió él mientras Kizuna se miraba sonriendo el sombrero—. Venga vamos.

Kizuna, sin soltarse de Mamoru, y Kazuki se cogieron a las manos de Asami.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'La nueva familia'.


	6. La nueva familia

Hellow!

 **Usagi Toxtle:** what? o.o bah, los tornillos yo nunca los he tenido así que no importa XDDDD y lo de separarlos ya no más... asami se va a quedar... pero en realidad desearéis que se vaya ella en lugar de lo que va a suceder XDDDDDD y aixxxx... (quiere decirlo pero no puede XD) bueno, no digo nada, solo... disfruta del capítulo y, como siempre, gracias por el review ;)

11 de Mayo

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _La nueva familia_**

Kizuna y Kazuki se cogieron a las manos de Asami y la niña sin soltarse de Mamoru. Los cuatro fueron andando por la calle haciéndole preguntas a Asami. Entraron en el centro comercial y se llevaron los documentos de allí. Luego se fueron hacia el periódico. Mamoru pasó por delante de recepción tan solo diciendo 'hola' y ante la curiosa mirada de la recepcionista, que reconoció a Asami en cuanto las puertas del ascensor ya se estaban cerrando. El aparato les llevó hasta la quinta planta, con las paredes amarillas y las mesas bien ordenadas. Mamoru se movió con familiaridad por entre el río de gente y mesas trabajando hasta que llegó a una mesa vacía. Mamoru se apoyó en ella y miró al otro lado por encima.

— No, aquí tampoco encontrarás a Kyogoku —se rió Mamoru.

Luego se oyó un golpe y la chica quejándose.

— Mamoru-kun —la chica se levantó con una mano en la cabeza—. Se me había caído el… —la chica miró detrás de él, en dónde Asami la miraba sonriendo—. Asami-chan.

— Buenos días —sonrió ella.

— ¿Qué tal has estado? —Aiko sonrió acercándose a Asami y abrazándola—. Has cambiado mucho y no te has alimentado muy bien que digamos —añadió cuando se separaron.

— Bueno, no te aconsejo que pruebes a comer la comida que te dan envenenada —Asami se rió—. Sabe fatal.

— ¿Solo sabe, eh? —Aiko arqueó una ceja—. ¿Por qué siempre le quitas importancia a todo?

— Porque no tiene importancia las drogas que me metían en la comida —respondió Asami—. Lo pasado ya ha pasado, no tiene importancia.

— Ahhhhh… —Aiko suspiró largamente—. En serio, luego me pregunto el motivo por el que Akira no se preocupa de esos detalles. Ha vivido rodeado de eso.

— Sí —Mamoru sonrió—. Y digamos que su vida ha sido más entretenida gracias a eso.

— Oh, por Dios, Mamoru-kun —Aiko lo fulminó con la mirada—. Que das malas vibraciones diciendo eso. ¿Habéis venido solo a saludar?

— En realidad hemos venido a pedirte un favor —se rio Mamoru.

— Pero… —Asami miró alrededor. Todos los estaban mirando y empezaban a murmurar. Mamoru cogió el sombrero de la cabeza de Kizuna y se lo dio a Asami.

— Mejor vamos a tomar algo, ¿vale? —Mamoru sonrió y señaló hacia el ascensor. Aiko afirmó con la cabeza mientras Mamoru se agachaba al lado de Kizuna—. ¿Ves eso? No solo nosotros echábamos de menos a mamá —sonrió.

Kizuna miró a la gente que solo estaban mirando a Asami y afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Celoso? —preguntó Asami yendo hacia el ascensor.

— Sí, claro —Mamoru habló con ironía—. Celoso de que tú seas más famosa que yo, por supuesto.

— No precisamente de eso, creo yo —Asami sonrió tiernamente mientras se iba dirección al ascensor aún cogiendo las manos de los niños. Mamoru y Aiko la siguieron sonriendo.

— Todo sigue igual que antes, ¿cierto? —Aiko miró hacia Mamoru con una sonrisa tímida.

— No todo —Mamoru le guiñó un ojo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y todos entraban a dentro. Aiko pulsó el botón y el aparato subió hasta el restaurante que estaba dos plantas por encima.

— Toma —Asami le dio el pequeño lápiz electrónico en forma de llave, escondiéndolo de la cámara de seguridad del ascensor—. Ahora verás lo que es esto. Solo cógelo por si acaso.

— Está bien —Aiko lo cogió y se puso las manos en los bolsillos para guardar el aparato—. Me preocupa un poco que tengáis tanto enigma ahora.

— Ah, no te preocupes —Mamoru sonrió—. Solo queremos darte una buena exclusiva que seguro te va a gustar. Pero mejor no te apartes de Akira hasta el día de la publicación —dijo él—. Solo por si acaso.

Aiko rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me esperaba eso de vosotros dos? —puso sus manos en la cintura a modo de puchero mientras se iba directa a la barra—. ¿Qué queréis tomar?

— Zumo —dijeron los dos niños al ver que ella los miraba.

— Nada —susurró Asami en cuanto la miró a ella, llevándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Aiko y Mamoru—. ¿Qué?

— Come algo —dijo Mamoru.

— Ah, me he acostumbrado a comer menos de un puño de comida, va a costarme comer de más —respondió ella con una ceja arqueada. Él se puso una mano en la frente y se la frotó con fuerza—. ¿Qué?

— Pide comida ya —dijo él.

Asami desvió la mirada.

— ¿Por qué cada vez que nos volvemos a ver te pareces más a mi padre? —preguntó ella.

Mamoru se cruzó de brazos moviendo una ceja a modo de enfado.

— Asami… —ella sonrió hacia él al escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

— Está bien, está bien —dijo finalmente—. No tengo hambre, en serio.

— Vas a tener que volver a la normalidad cuanto antes, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó él.

— Lo sé, lo sé —Asami suspiró largamente—. No quiero nada, en serio.

— ¿Y tú Mamoru-kun? —preguntó Aiko mirándolo a él.

— Solo agua —respondió él.

— Yo tomaré un refresco —dijo Aiko mirando a la mujer de detrás de la barra que les estaba observando—. Aquí tiene —le mostró una tarjeta del periódico y la mujer afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo que se guardara la tarjeta de nuevo—. Vamos a sentarnos y hablemos del tema —Aiko les señaló las mesas más alejadas de las puertas y las ventanas, mientras le ponía una mano a la espalda a Asami a modo de invitación. Todos se fueron hacia allá. Asami se sentó en la silla de la esquina, para mantener controladas las puertas y ventanas—. Decidme.

Asami sacó los papeles que aún llevaba en la bolsa y los extendió encima de la mesa. Kizuna y Kazuki observaron en silencio todo, apoyados con las dos manos en la mesa para poder ver bien lo que hacían.

— Esto es el Laboratorio en dónde me han mantenido encerrada durante estos cuatro años —susurró Asami—. Asesinatos indiscriminados por orden del presidente del Laboratorio, experimentos en humanos, tortura y violaciones, blanqueo de dinero y suministración de drogas. Aunque este último te dirían que es normal por el hecho de que sea un Laboratorio para curar a la gente, las drogas que subministran son éxtasis y varias de esas para probar su eficacia y poderlas vender a los jóvenes de Estados Unidos a través de sus camellos. El presidente de Estados Unidos conoce el Laboratorio, pero no estoy convencida de que sepa exactamente que hacen algo más que salvar a la gente.

— ¿Todo esto está en lo que me diste antes? —preguntó Aiko mientras la camarera se acercaba con una bandeja en una mano, con todos los pedidos. Lo dejó encima de la mesa y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

— Sí. Marcos —dijo Asami asegurándose de que la camarera ya no podía oírlos y señaló una fotografía—. Es el encargado de llevar a la gente y recuperarla en caso de que escaparan. Ahora mismo me está persiguiendo a mí, pero ya se ha enterado del robo de documentos, así que su prioridad es recuperarlos para que el mundo no sepa de esto. Si en algún momento él te roba esto, déjale creer que se lo ha llevado, pero hazle creer que realmente es importante para ti. Pero no evites el robo, solo quédate alejada de esto, ¿vale? Esta era Dana —Asami señaló otra fotografía mientras proseguía con la explicación—. La mataron por traer a Kazuki aquí. Ya sabes, ningún ser vivo puede salir de allí si es con vida y no es de la plantilla. No aceptan las traiciones. Esto es todo lo que he podido juntar en estos cuatro años. Había oído de ellos ya hace tiempo, pero me negaron la investigación desde la Interpol. Ellos también saben de esto, al igual que el FBI. Pero cuando le mostré todos estos documentos a Jodie-sensei, ella no creía posible que eso fuera verdad. Los han mantenido engañados a todos para que cualquier persona que pueda escapar de allí sea devuelta a allí. Jodie-sensei me ayudó a cambiar mi imagen, me dio dinero y pasaportes falsos para poder salir del país, pero tampoco tenía un lugar al que recurrir y por eso al final decidí venir aquí. Pensaba ir al Programa, pero cuando llegué allí, estaban hablando de interrogar a mi familia y amigos por saber si me había puesto en contacto con ellos, así que decidí largarme de allí corriendo.

— Realmente esto es algo grande —susurró Aiko cogiendo un par de papeles y viéndolos—. No parece que esto vaya a terminar por ningún lado.

— Lo que quiero más que nada es que no descubran a Kazuki, no quiero que se lo vuelvan a llevar allí —susurró Asami mirándolo—. Decidieron dejarlo correr porque aún tenían mi sangre por experimentar, pero ahora que me he escapado, esto es lo que realmente me preocupa más.

— De acuerdo —Aiko cogió dos papeles más y los miró detenidamente—. Todo esto es realmente algo muy grave, Asami-chan. ¿Có-cómo los conseguiste?

— Solo entraba en zonas sin cámaras que generalmente es dónde estos documentos estaban —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Por lo único que puedo salir mal parada en esto es por hacer que matasen a Dana, por llevar a Kazuki hasta aquí, o por robar estos documentos. Así que puedes decir claramente que los robé, si con esto crees que va a ayudar más.

— No creo que haga falta —respondió Aiko—. Solo con estos documentos, crearemos ya la duda en la Interpol y el FBI para que investiguen y cierren ese lugar. Pero tendré que decirlo si vienen a interrogarme los del Programa, eso sí.

— No importa siempre que puedas hacerlo y no te pongas en peligro por mi culpa, Aiko-chan —respondió Asami—. No quiero más muertes a mí alrededor.

— No te preocupes por eso —se rio Aiko—. En cuanto os hayáis ido haré que Akira venga a ayudarme y haré que se enfade contigo por no irle a visitar primero a él.

— Ah, vale —Asami se rio—. Mejor que me mate un conocido, gracias.

— No hay de qué —Aiko le guiñó un ojo medio riendo.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó Asami.

— Creo que no —Aiko la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Asami se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— Ir a casa y no apartarme de ellos tres en todo el día —sonrió.

— Eso es lo mejor de todo, ¿eh? —dijo Aiko ruborizada.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y miró a los niños que la miraban satisfechos.

— No creía poder escapar de allí realmente —susurró Asami—. Pero Marcos el último día me había amenazado con hacerles daño a todos, así que… —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que me dio fuerzas para hacerlo. Lo más duro, creo que fue escuchar a la gente pidiéndome ayuda y yo no poder hacer nada por ellos. Por eso quiero que esto salga a la luz. Si puedo ayudarles aunque sea un poco, estaré satisfecha con eso.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto salga a la luz, Asami —sonrió Aiko—. No dejaré que nadie guarde esto. Le enviaré una copia a Chieko para que la cuelgue el mismo día en tu página de fans para que así sepan lo que ha pasado. Esto no se quedará guardado bajo ningún concepto.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza.

— Y dicho esto… —Mamoru se levantó de la silla y sonrió hacia los niños—. Decidle gracias a Aiko-oneechan.

— Gracias —dijeron los dos mirándola.

— No hay de qué —Aiko sonrió—. ¿Os ha gustado el zumo? —los dos afirmaron con la cabeza sonriendo—. Volved pronto a verme, ¿vale? —el teléfono móvil de Aiko sonó con un par de pitidos y ella lo miró—. Tenéis que iros —dijo ella—. Todo el edificio ya sabe que Asami está aquí.

— Sí, vamos —Asami se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Aiko con una sonrisa. Luego se inclinó ante ella—. Gracias.

— No hagas eso —Aiko sonrió—. Somos amigas, ¿no es cierto? —añadió mientras ella la miraba desde abajo. Asami finalmente se levantó mientras Aiko recogía los papeles levantándose—. Además, esto me va a dar una buena exclusiva, así que: gracias, Asami-chan. Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras los niños se cogían a sus manos.

— Vamos Asami —susurró Mamoru tirando de ella—. Nos vemos.

— Ten por seguro que será pronto —se rio Aiko—. No creo que Akira se mantenga al margen de todo esto.

Se fueron hacia el ascensor y Mamoru pulsó el botón de la planta baja, dejando a Aiko en ese piso. Mamoru cogió a Kazuki en brazos y el niño escondió su cabeza en su hombro. Asami le devolvió el sombrero a Kizuna y también la cogió en brazos.

— No levantéis la cabeza, ¿vale? —dijo Asami en un susurro muy débil. Ellos se mantuvieron escondidos y cogidos en el cuello de sus padres—. Mamoru, ¿crees que va a funcionar?

— Sí, lo hará —respondió él—. Eres una persona famosa, Asami y no tienes ninguna enfermedad, que era la excusa que daban todos. No hay nada que pueda retenerte o devolverte a ese lugar. Así que quédate conmigo y ayúdame a protegerlos, por favor.

— Gracias —susurró Asami con una sonrisa—. Además, no quiero perderme el ver a mis hijos cumpliendo los cuatro años —susurró Asami con una sonrisa. Kizuna la miró sonriendo tímidamente y volvió a esconder su cabeza, apagando un pequeño grito entre las ropas de la mujer—. Estás muy contenta, Kizuna.

— Mamá ha vuelto —susurró ella en un hilo de voz porque mantenía su boca apretada contra el hombro de ella.

— Kazuki también —dijo el niño levantando la mano.

— Sí, Kazuki también —sonrió Asami. Los dos niños miraron a Mamoru.

— Papá también está muy contento —dijo él. Los dos volvieron a esconder la cabeza mientras las puertas se abrían—. Allá vamos —no habían ni salido del ascensor que las cámaras con flashes y las luces de las videocámaras ya les estaban dejando medio ciegos—. Vamos con los niños, por favor, no graben —pidió Mamoru pasando por entre ellos.

Asami le siguió de cerca asegurándose de que el sombrero cubría por completo a Kizuna. Bajó la mirada y abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña mientras las preguntas de los periodistas del periódico se hacían sonar con fuerza. Mamoru se paró y ella se quedó a escasos centímetros de él.

— Esperen a que haya sido publicada la información en su periódico —dijo Mamoru—. Luego responderemos a sus preguntas. Por favor, no graben ahora. Los niños no tienen la culpa de esto.

— ¿Cuándo ha vuelto Kudo Asami? —preguntó un periodista.

Asami se mantuvo callada y con la mirada bajada. No quería decir nada, pero Mamoru no podía avanzar más, así que finalmente sonrió hacia él.

— No voy a responder a nada, señores —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Después de que lean el artículo, entonces podrán hacerme las preguntas adecuadas al respecto. Hasta entonces, solo quiero volver a casa con mis hijos y mi prometido. Dejen paso, por favor.

— ¿Los niños realmente son tuyos? —preguntó una mujer al otro lado.

— ¿Qué significa esa pregunta? —dijo Asami fulminándola con la mirada.

— Les intenté contar eso, pero ninguno de ellos me creyeron —se rio Mamoru—. No estabas embarazada antes de irte de aquí.

— Ah, les has contado una parte solo —susurró Asami rodando los ojos.

— Bueno, déjame decirte que solo conozco esa parte —respondió Mamoru con el ceño fruncido.

Asami se rio de nuevo.

— Señores, tienen ustedes la exclusiva —respondió finalmente mirando hacia un fotógrafo—. Si siguen aún así insistiendo con las preguntas y con las cámaras, tal vez deba de dar también la información al resto de periódicos para que ustedes no sean los únicos. Cuando no estemos delante de los niños les responderemos a sus preguntas —dijo sonriendo hacia ellos con malicia—. Ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos que salir de aquí.

A regañadientes, algunos de los periodistas se apartaron y dejaron paso a los dos. Mamoru parpadeó sorprendido sin moverse y ella se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Mamoru rodara los ojos y finalmente avanzara hacia la salida. Asami lo siguió de cerca.

— Das miedo a veces —susurró Mamoru en cuanto hubieron salido de allí.

— ¿Solo a veces? —Asami se rio—. Qué pena.

— Es suficiente con 'a veces' —respondió Mamoru mirándola mientras bajaba a Kazuki al suelo.

— Lo que tú digas —respondió Asami agachándose al suelo y soltando a Kizuna—. Guarda bien el sombrero, ¿eh? —la niña afirmó con la cabeza mientras lo cogía con las dos manos.

— ¿Vamos a casa? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Sí, nos vamos a casa —respondió Mamoru con una sonrisa—. Con mamá.

Los dos niños dieron un salto a la vez sonriendo.

— Vale, vale, no hace falta tanta emoción —respondió Asami. Luego alargó la mano hacia los dos—. ¿Vamos? —Mamoru sonrió mientras veía a los pequeños cogérselas.

Escucharon el sonido de la cámara a su lado y los cuatro se giraron a mirar.

— Estáis monísimos todos —sonrió Chieko. A su lado Akira estaba bostezando.

— Ah, Chii-chan —Asami se levantó rápidamente.

— ¡Chii-obaachan! —gritaron los dos niños a la vez emocionados.

— Seguid llamándome 'obaachan' y será lo último que haréis enanos —respondió ella enojada—. Y en cuánto a ti —Chieko se acercó a Asami y le puso un dedo a la frente—. ¿Cuántas veces más tendremos que quedarnos a consolar a ese idiota por tu culpa? —preguntó señalando hacia Mamoru.

— Disculpa a mi no tienes que consolarme —se quejó él con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia Akira que sonreía divertido por la reacción de su hermana—. Me puedo consolar solito.

— ¿Tengo que responderte ahora? —preguntó Asami sonriendo.

— Sí —respondió ella—. Dame una cifra exacta de las veces y si puede ser que no sean de más de un número.

— Ah… —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Es una lástima, entonces no te puedo dar un… —se calló cuando Chieko le puso la mano por encima de su pecho y la empujó.

— Más te vale que no sea ni una sola más, porque a la siguiente te juro por quién quiera que esté allí arriba que vas a recibir una buena paliza de mi parte —dijo la chica en tono amenazante mientras señalaba al cielo.

— Vale, me gustó más cuando regresé de Estados Unidos —respondió Asami mirando a Mamoru—. Aunque así al menos tengo las costillas salvadas. ¿Puedo saber qué culpa tengo yo de que me secuestren?

— ¡Para empezar si no hubieras esposado a ese tipo, no se te hubieran llevado! —respondió Chieko señalando de nuevo a Mamoru.

— Vale, no hace falta gritar tanto, Chieko —se quejó Mamoru—. Y aún sigo teniendo un nombre, por cierto.

— Lo de esposado, sobra —respondió Asami entrecerrando los ojos—. Y disculpa, si no lo hubiera hecho lo hubieran matado y a mi se me habrían llevado igual.

— ¿Estás muy convencida de eso no es cierto? —dijo Chieko.

— Me enfrenté a Marcos cuando estaba en Estados Unidos —suspiró Asami—. Se llevaron a mi cliente delante de mis narices. Y sí, casi termino al hospital. Así que no estoy convencida de que le hubieran dejado vivo, porque él no se hubiera detenido al sentir dolor porque no le daba igual lo que hicieran conmigo.

— Chieko no te enfades más con ella —suspiró Akira—. Luego te arrepentirás de haberle gritado.

— No te preocupes, Kyogoku —Asami sonrió hacia él—. Sé que está enojada conmigo y no voy a enfadarme, diga lo que diga, porque sé que está preocupada por mí y por ese motivo está gritando —Chieko estaba respirando con cansancio mientras la miraba por el esfuerzo que había hecho de correr hacia allí y luego gritarle—. Solo puedo decirte que siento haberme alejado de todos de nuevo. Te pido perdón por eso, Chii-chan.

— ¿Niños? —Chieko empezó a llorar—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de eso, eh? ¿Por qué ocultaste estas cosas tan importantes de nosotros? Cuando Mamoru me lo contó ni siquiera pude creerlo.

— Porque no quería que… —Asami miró a su alrededor, la gente que estaba en la calle les estaba mirando sorprendidos y algunos de ellos habían empezado a reconocerla. Era cuestión de tiempo que empezaran a sacar fotos o a correr la voz—. Hablemos de esto en otro sitio, ¿vale? —Chieko se abrazó a ella con fuerza—. ¿Chi-i-chan?

— No quiero volver a perder a mi mejor amiga —susurró ella—. Te lo suplico, no te alejes de nosotros de nuevo.

— Claro —Asami sonrió tristemente sin poderse soltar de los niños—. Kizuna, Kazuki, soltadme unos segundos —susurró.

— No —respondieron los dos a la vez, haciendo que Chieko se soltara de Asami y encarase a Kazuki.

— Estoy llorando, ¿no me veis? —dijo la mujer—. Necesito que vuestra madre me abrace.

— No —respondió Kizuna mientras Kazuki le sacaba la lengua y haciendo que Mamoru y Akira se rieran.

— ¿Por qué no? —Chieko suspiró mientras agachaba la cabeza—. Seguís siendo inaguantables. ¿Por qué siempre la tomáis conmigo?

— Porque sí —respondió Kizuna sonriendo.

— Niña que te la juegas —Chieko encaró a la pequeña haciendo que se escondiera detrás de Asami.

— Chii-chan mala —dijo la pequeña ocultando su cara entre las piernas de Asami—. Kizuna no está.

Asami se rio.

— Vamos a casa, mejor —dijo mirando hacia Mamoru.

— Sí, antes de que esto se vuelva un espectáculo de nuevo —Mamoru cogió la mano de Kizuna y tiró de ella—. Nos vamos, venga.

— No —dijo ella—. Chii-obaachan es mala.

— Voy a darle, en serio —dijo Chieko cruzándose de brazos completamente enojada.

— ¿Cómo puedes dejar que jueguen contigo unos niños de tres años, Chieko? —preguntó Akira riendo.

— ¡Cuatro! —gritaron los dos.

— No, hasta dentro de dos días no —dijo Akira riendo.

— ¡Cuatro! —volvieron a gritar mirándolo, tirando de las manos de Asami.

— Vale, pero vais a tirar a mamá —se quejó ella—. ¿Podéis soltarme mientras os peleáis con ellos o simplemente lo dejáis para otro día? —los dos se agarraron a sus manos y se pararon—. Para otro día, recibido. Nos vemos.

Kizuna y Kazuki tiraron de ella hacia la dirección de la casa. Mamoru sonrió mientras le ponía una mano al hombro de Akira.

— No te apartes de Aiko, hasta que salga todo a la luz —susurró—. Va a necesitar tu ayuda.

— Está bien —respondió Akira yéndose hacia el periódico—. Vamos Chieko, luego iremos a verlos.

— Sí —Chieko lo siguió mientras se frotaba los ojos y miraba por unos segundos a Mamoru, Asami y los dos pequeños. Sonrió ampliamente—. Se han acostumbrado rápido esos dos a su presencia.

— Eso, o es que Asami ya estaba aquí desde hace días y la han estado escondiendo —se rió Akira.

— No seas malo, eso seguro que no es —respondió Chieko—. Me alegro de que esté bien.

— Sí, aunque seguramente tardará a recuperarse de esto, Chieko —respondió Akira abriendo la puerta del periódico y mirando hacia dónde estaban yéndose los demás—. Tardará mucho, al igual que Mamoru.

— Bueno, los niños estarán bien —sonrió Chieko quedándose quieta mirándolos también—. Si ellos no se hunden, podrán ayudar con más rapidez a hacer que Mamoru y Asami estén mejor.

— Si es que no empeoran las cosas —suspiró Akira.

— No seas bruto —Chieko lo golpeó y entró al edificio.

— ¿Por qué me pegas a mi? —se quejó Akira—. Soy el único que está siendo realista de todos —respondió él siguiéndola hacia dentro.

— ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Un demonio! —gritó ella.

.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Mamoru abrió la puerta con las llaves de la casa y empujó la puerta dejando que los niños y Asami entraran primero. Los niños tiraron de ella hacia adentro y antes de que pudieran entrar del todo, Mamoru habló con un tono de repetición:

— Los zapatos, niños.

Asami lo miró sonriendo viendo que los dos se habían parado sin acordarse de eso. Los dos se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada y luego entraron tirando de Asami. Ella también se quitó los zapatos y dejó que ellos la llevaran hacia el comedor. Mamoru cerró la puerta con la llave y luego dejó las llaves encima del mueble de la entrada. Se quitó los zapatos y los siguió hacia dentro. El comedor estaba lleno de juguetes tirados al suelo.

— Bienvenida al desorden de la casa —dijo Mamoru sonriendo al ver que los niños le enseñaban el lugar con orgullo—. Nos hemos dormido de nuevo y por poco no llegan tarde al colegio, así que solo han ido desordenado todo.

Asami sonrió mirándolo.

— Mira, si estás hecho todo un padre.

— Déjame en paz —se quejó él desviando la mirada.

— ¿Podéis soltarme ya chicos? —preguntó Asami agachándose un momento a su altura. Ellos lo hicieron y Asami se levantó—. Me gusta —Mamoru la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella lo abrazó—. Me gusta verte así. Mucho.

Él la abrazó también.

— Bienvenida de vuelta —susurró Mamoru en un hilo de voz. Ella se apartó y lo besó en la mejilla—. Bueno, chicos ¿por qué no le enseñáis vuestra habitación?

— ¡Sí! —gritaron los dos pequeños cogiendo de nuevo las manos de su madre y llevándosela de allí.

Asami los dejó que la guiaran. Esa situación le parecía realmente extraña. Era algo que no había imaginado hasta entonces. Encerrada en el Laboratorio, ella creía que Kizuna había muerto y sabía del cierto que Dana también lo había hecho, así que no sabía si Kazuki se había salvado. Estando encerrada cada dos por tres en una sala, con un brazalete electrónico que cerraba las salidas cuando ella se acercaba, era algo que le hacía perder las esperanzas de vivir aquello en algún momento. Pero había conseguido salir. Estando en casa de Jodie-sensei, mientras ella y Thea la ayudaban a cambiar su apariencia, ella estaba convencida de que no saldría del aeropuerto de Estados Unidos. Pero aún así lo había conseguido. Una vez había llegado a Japón, le habían robado la bolsa de dinero, con sus pasaportes y los documentos, había dormido en la calle y evitaba estar en los lugares transitados para que nadie la reconociera. Pero cuando vio que Kizuna seguía viva, por unos minutos siguió pensando que tal vez su suerte podría ir a mejor. Sí, su suerte había cambiado drásticamente. No cambiaría nada de aquello, por lo feliz que ahora era en esa casa. Aunque se hubiera perdido cuatro años de esos pequeños, ahora no se perdería ni uno solo de más. Haría lo que fuera para seguir con Mamoru, Kizuna y Kazuki. Lo que fuera.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos empezaron a llorar. Kizuna y Kazuki se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a su madre.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

— Lo siento —susurró ella agachándose a su lado.

— ¿Mamá está triste? —preguntó Kazuki con tristeza.

— No —Asami miró la habitación. Estaba llena de pósters de Asami. Sus obras de teatro, su película. De seguro cosas que Yukiko y Yusaku les habían dado. Se sentía tan extraña en ese lugar. Jamás había podido imaginar a alguien de su familia siendo su mejor fan, pero ellos… ella se cubrió los ojos con las manos, intentando reprimir sus lágrimas, pero no conseguía hacerlo. Sollozó mientras cubría su boca y su nariz y miraba a los pequeños—. Mamá está muy feliz.

— ¿Entonces por qué llora? —susurró Kizuna con la voz apagada, mientras Mamoru llegaba con ellos.

— Lo siento —dijo Asami. Mamoru se arrodilló y la abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que ella terminara sentada al suelo—. Mamoru…

— Porque mamá hasta ahora ha estado muy sola y triste —susurró él sonriendo hacia los niños—. Así que deberíais de ayudarla para que sonría, ¿vale? —Asami se giró entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Tranquila —los dos pequeños se abrazaron a ella, mientras Asami lloraba en silencio abrazada a Mamoru—. Tranquila. Estás haciendo llorar a Kizuna y a Kazuki —se rio él—. Y terminarás haciéndome llorar a mí.

— Perdona —ella se apartó de él y se giró para abrazar a los niños—. Lo siento chicos, mamá se siente terriblemente mal por no haber podido estar con vosotros, ¿podréis perdonar a mamá? —ellos dos afirmaron con la cabeza—. Gracias.

— ¿Por qué no jugáis un poco con mamá, eh? —Mamoru le acarició el pelo a Asami haciendo que ella lo mirara—. Papá en seguida estará con vosotros, ¿vale?

Los dos niños afirmaron sonriendo y cogieron las manos de Asami tirando de ella.

— Vamos, mamá, por aquí —dijeron los dos. Ella se levantó sonriendo con tristeza y dejó que los dos la llevaran hasta el comedor—. Siéntate aquí.

Mamoru se fue hacia la cocina mientras les escuchaba a los dos hablar con Asami. La risa tímida de ella contagiaba a los dos pequeños a seguir jugando con ella. De algún modo, escuchar su voz le tranquilizaba mucho.

Asami se frotó los ojos intentando secar sus lágrimas, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Sus ojos no querían parar, hasta que empezó a entretenerse y empezó a sonreír. Los dos empezaron a jugar con unas pequeñas canicas, una de ellas rodó por debajo del sofá. Asami se tumbó al suelo y la cogió para devolverla a Kizuna. Antes de levantarse, miró delante de ella. Mamoru les estaba mirando con una sonrisa des del umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada —respondió él—. ¿Queréis comer? —los dos niños se levantaron de golpe mirándolo y dando un gran 'sí' simultáneo. Empezaron a correr hacia la cocina peleándose por el que iba primero a ayudar. Mamoru se apartó de allí y los miró—. Con cuidado que se puede romper eso.

— Sí —los dos salieron con cosas en sus manos para ponerlas en la mesa.

Asami los observó con atención y sonriendo. Los niños hicieron un par de viajes para ponerlo todo y entonces Mamoru llevó una olla con la comida dentro. Los dos pequeños se sentaron impacientes.

— Las manos, chicos —dijo él entrecerrando los ojos. Los dos movieron su cabeza con cansancio, se levantaron y se fueron hacia el baño para lavarse las manos. Asami sonrió mientras los veía—. Son solo un par de traviesos.

— Sí, como tú y yo a su edad —respondió ella.

Mamoru se sentó a su lado y puso un codo encima del sofá, aguantando su cabeza y mirando hacia ella. Asami se apoyó en el sofá y sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró él mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara a ella. Asami lo miró mientras él se acercaba lentamente a ella.

— Cansada —respondió ella mientras él volvía a apoyar su cabeza, con el brazo en el sofá—. Tienen mucha energía.

Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza mientras seguía acercando su cara a la de ella.

— Y son nuestros —añadió con un hilo de voz cuando estaba rozando sus labios. Ella se quedó quieta mientras cerraba los ojos. Él tan solo acercó un poco más sus labios para besarla.

— Mamoru —Asami se apartó unos segundos y lo miró sonriendo—. Preparaste tú la comida, ¿te das cuenta de eso?

— Oye —Mamoru se movió orgulloso de su trabajo—. Me costó cuatro semanas aprender a cocinar con mi madre, así que aunque no esté perfecto, sé que al menos no será veneno.

Asami se rio tímidamente y apoyó su cabeza en el sofá. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos el uno al otro, sin decirse una sola palabra. A lo lejos los niños se reían jugando con el agua.

— Te quiero —dijeron los dos a la vez interrumpiendo el silencio de golpe.

Los dos sonrieron. Mamoru se acercó para besarla fugazmente.

— Voy a ver que no hayan inundado el baño ya —se rió mientras se levantaba. Asami le cogió la mano—. ¿Qué?

— Déjalos —se rio ella.

— Te digo en serio que van a inundar el baño —dijo él. Ella sonrió sin decir nada—. Cierto, por un día —volvió a sentarse a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo para atraerla hacia él.

— Me he perdido mucho de ellos —susurró Asami—. Duele.

— Lo sé —respondió Mamoru—. Pero ahora verás algo realmente bonito.

Ella no dijo nada, se acomodó en el pecho del chico escuchando los latidos de él. Iban rápidos.

— Estás nervioso —susurró ella.

— Claro que sí —Mamoru le removió el pelo para despeinarla un poco—. Hacía mucho que no estábamos así…

Asami sonrió. El chico también había extrañado el contacto de ella. Por algún motivo se sentía feliz de escucharlo decir eso. Los niños regresaron corriendo y se sentaron en el suelo, con sus manos encima de sus rodillas y haciendo una mirada como si en ningún momento se hubieran alejado de allí. Asami y Mamoru los miraron sonriendo.

— Venga —Asami iba a incorporarse, pero Mamoru se lo prohibió cogiéndola aún con el brazo.

— Chicos, ¿queréis mostrarle eso a mamá? —preguntó Mamoru sonriendo. Los dos se miraron entre ellos y luego afirmaron con la cabeza—. ¿Quién lo va a buscar?

— Yo… —los dos se levantaron corriendo yendo hacia su habitación.

— Vamos —Mamoru sonrió tirando de su brazo para que se sentara al lado de la mesa, luego se sentó él a su lado y empezó a servir la comida.

— Estás hecho todo un sirviente —se rio Asami mientras los dos niños volvían corriendo con un disco en sus manos.

Kazuki se acercó al DVD que había debajo del televisor y puso el CD dentro, mientras Kizuna encendía y preparaba el televisor. Los dos se sentaron de nuevo delante de su plato y cogieron los palillos mientras Mamoru terminaba de servir la comida.

— Vamos, Kazuki, enciéndelo —susurró Mamoru mientras el pequeño cogía el mando y pulsaba el botón de encendido.

— ¡Qué aproveche! —dijeron todos a la vez juntando sus manos delante de la mesa.

Asami se miró la pantalla, en dónde apareció una fotografía de los dos niños abrazados al medio de un parque con tres años. Asami miró a Mamoru entendiendo a la perfección lo que contenía el disco.

— ¡Hola! —las voces de los dos pequeños gritaron a través del aparato mientras los dos pequeños aparecían en un video.

 **Flashback**

— ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá! —gritó Kazuki con todas sus fuerzas.

— Y le hemos preparado un regalo, muy especial —dijo Kizuna empujando a su hermano para salir al medio del vídeo.

— Sí, Kazuki y Kizuna se han esforzado mucho para hacer que todo esto pueda ser posible —añadió el niño—. Papá es nuestro principal cómplice en esto.

— Pero está ruborizado completamente y no quiere salir —se rio la niña cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —se quejó Mamoru moviendo la cámara hacia él—. Necesitaban a alguien que les persiguiera así que aquí me ha tocado a mí —volvió la cámara hacia los niños y sonrió mientras ellos dos se reían con las manos delante de su boca y una mirada de travesura.

— Como sabemos que mamá es una persona famosa, hemos querido ir por tooooooooda la ciudad, para conocerlos a todos —susurró Kizuna—. Y tenemos este pequeño mural —la niña tiró de un papel blanco del suelo, que era más grande que ella—. Para que toooodo el mundo pueda decirnos como era mamá.

— Alguien que no sea papá, porque la verdad, que siempre nos diga lo mismo no nos satisface en apusoluto —dijo Kazuki.

— Se dice absoluto —dijo Mamoru rodando los ojos.

— Apusoluto —dijo Kazuki.

— Absoluto —repitió Mamoru.

— Absuloto —dijo Kizuna sonriendo.

— Olvidad esa palabra y buscad una más fácil —dijo Mamoru riéndose.

— Bueno, eso —Kazuki se encogió de hombros—. Queremos que alguien más aparte de papá nos hable de mamá.

— Kizuna y Kazuki apuntaran todas las cosas aquí para no olvidarlas —dijo la pequeña señalando el papel—. Así que pongámonos en marcha —la niña se iba hacia un lado.

— Kizuna la salida es al otro lado —dijo Mamoru señalando con su mano hacia el lugar.

— Ah… —la niña miró hacia los dos lados—. Cierto —ella se rió haciendo que Kazuki rodara los ojos.

— No sabe nunca a dónde va —se quejó Kazuki siguiéndola y ayudándola a levantar el papel para que no tocara el suelo.

Los tres estuvieron andando por la calle buscando cosas, hasta que encontraron un cine antiguo, en donde tenían un poster de la película de Asami, los dos niños se quedaron parados mirando el poster. Un hombre ya grande, salió de dentro del cine y los miró a los dos sonriendo.

— ¿Os gusta? —preguntó.

— ¿Usted la conoció? —preguntaron los dos niños a la vez señalando el poster.

— Sí, la conocí el día de la primera proyección —dijo el hombre—. Aunque la pobre chica terminó asustada por un tipo muy malo.

Los dos niños miraron hacia la cámara.

— Dijisteis que queríais saber todo acerca de mamá —él tan solo se encogió de hombros—. Eso también vais a conocerlo, entonces.

— ¿Mamá? —el hombre miró hacia Mamoru—. ¿Estos dos pequeños son sus hijos?

— Así es —respondió él sonriendo.

— Hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá —susurró Kazuki.

— Kizuna y Kazuki decidieron salir a preguntar por mamá, porque papá solo dice cosas bonitas de ella. Pero Kazuki y Kizuna quieren saberlo todo —dijo la niña.

— Oh, ¿queréis que os cuente de ella? —el anciano sonrió—. Venid por aquí —entró hacia el cine y los dos niños le siguieron con Mamoru pisándoles los talones.

— Vuestra madre era un ángel —sonrió el hombre señalando hacia un cuadro—. Ésta es la foto del día de la proyección de la película.

— ¡Qué bonita! —dijeron los dos a la vez al ver la fotografía con la que estaban con el director, Yukiko y los otros dos actores.

— Vuestra madre tenía carácter —respondió el hombre—. Cuando estábamos al medio del cine, uno de sus amigos se rio de la escena más tierna de todas, que parece ser que ella no pudo hacer.

— ¿Más tierna? —preguntó Kizuna mirando hacia Kazuki.

— Vuestra madre tenía que hacer un beso a otro actor, pero tuvieron que utilizar otro actor para que fuera sus labios, porque ella no pudo en ningún momento besarla —se rio el anciano—. Según dijeron era porque vuestra madre quería tanto a vuestro padre que no podía ni siquiera besar a otra persona para una actuación.

Los dos niños se asombraron ilusionados mirando al anciano. Mamoru no dejó de grabarlos en ningún momento.

— Entonces, uno de sus amigos se rio de esa escena —sonrió el anciano—. Recuerdo que vuestra madre le pegó con fuerza en la cabeza, levantándose delante de todos.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Kizuna mirando hacia Mamoru.

— ¿Quién va a ser? —se rio él—. El único chico que siempre dice tonterías de Asami: Akira.

— ¿Akira-ojiichan? —los dos pequeños se miraron y sonrieron—. Mamá se enojaba con él siempre, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kizuna con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Apunta eso —dijo Kazuki.

— Sí —Kizuna se rio—. No debemos de creernos nada acerca de mamá si lo dice Akira-ojiichan.

Kizuna dejó el papel al suelo y sacó un rotulador de su bolsillo para escribir. Con letra temblorosa, pero escrito correctamente, escribió: mamá se enoja con Akira.

— ¿En serio vais a escribir eso? —preguntó Mamoru confuso.

— Hemos dicho todo —se rieron los dos.

— Haced lo que queráis —Mamoru desvió la mirada y luego suspiró con cansancio.

— Muchas gracias señor —los dos hicieron una reverencia hacia el anciano, cogieron el papel y salieron de allí.

— Gracias —Mamoru dijo antes de seguirlos.

— Tienen la misma energía que su madre —se rió el anciano—. Y al parecer inteligencia.

— Sí, y ahora mismo no sé si es algo bueno —respondió Mamoru—. Porque el que termina siempre cansado detrás soy yo. Aunque es algo bonito poderlos tener al lado —se encogió de hombros y siguió a los dos niños. Los dos estaban parados al medio de la calle, siendo rodeados por Tetsuya y el grupo de los Bullet Junior—. Los que faltaban.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Tetsuya sonriendo.

— ¿No tienes nada por hacer? —preguntó Mamoru arqueando una ceja mientras apretaba el zoom de la cámara para mostrarlos a todos.

— No, hemos terminado —se rio Tetsuya.

— Queremos saber todo acerca de mamá —dijeron Kizuna y Kazuki a la vez—. Nosotros descubriremos todo lo que papá no quiere decirnos de ella.

— Oh, ¿estáis preparados para descubrir todo? —preguntó Tetsuya mirándolos. Luego miró hacia Mamoru—. ¿Es en serio?

— No he podido detenerlos, tienen tres años, así que tampoco es que haya alguien que pueda decirles nada raro —Mamoru se rió.

— Oh, ¿puedo ayudaros? —preguntó Kokoro agachándose a su lado.

— ¿Conocías a mamá? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Pude hablar con ella unas cuantas veces —sonrió ella.

— Entonces, ¿cómo era mamá? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Era alguien que jamás podía decir que no a nadie —sonrió ella—. Y cuando alguien le hacía daño, ella solo sonreía, aunque no lo hiciera de corazón.

— Sí, muchas veces le hicieron daño a vuestra mamá —dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa triste—. Pero aún así ella seguía sonriendo porque no quería que los demás se preocuparan por ella.

— ¿Qué clase de daño? —Kizuna susurró con tristeza.

— La mayoría de las veces era un daño que no se puede ver, Kizu —respondió Tetsuya—. Y solo mostraba como realmente se sentía delante de vuestro papá.

Los dos niños miraron hacia Mamoru.

— Bueno, vamos a ver chicos —Mamoru apagó la cámara y se agachó delante de ellos—. Si tenéis que poner esa cara tan triste solo vais a entristecer a quién lo vea. Dijisteis que queríais mostrarlo a todos, pero no va a alegrar a nadie si ponéis esta cara.

— Pero es que…

 **Fin del Flashback**

El vídeo seguía y mostraba varias personas diciendo cosas de Asami: desconocidos, fans de Asami o incluso familia o amigos de la chica. Mamoru sonrió viendo a la chica completamente sorprendida, mientras Kizuna era perseguida por un perro, Kazuki caía al río y destruía el papel o los dos jugaban a baloncesto con auténticos profesionales.

.

Al cabo de unas horas, los dos pequeños estaban persiguiendo a Mamoru, que tenía una de sus pelotas de plástico y se reía manteniéndola lejos de ellos. Asami los observaba sonriendo, sentada al suelo del jardín, hasta que de repente alguien se le echó encima. Notaba el agarre muy fuerte y le dolía la garganta. Mamoru y los dos pequeños se quedaron viendo a Yui abrazando a Asami.

— Duele… —se quejó ella viendo que Shouta llegaba con ellos acompañado de Takuma y Kotarou, que se agarraban en sus manos. También estaban Tetsuya, con Yuki y sus hijos Kyooi y Alumi; Chizuko, con un poco de barriga y Himitsu, cogido de la mano de la pequeña Yuna; Hiro, con su hija Tsuki en brazos; junto a Takeshi, con su hijo Tooichi en brazos y Sara a su lado—. No puedo… respirar… Yui-onee…

— Yui si matas ahora a tu hermana, no habrá valido la pena —se rio Shouta—. Suéltala, vamos —cogió a Yui por el hombro y tiró de ella.

— Lo siento —susurró ella apartándose de Asami, mientras ella tosía.

— No importa —Asami se rio—. Me alegra que sigas teniendo esta fuerza.

Entonces llegaron Aiko, Akira, Chieko y el resto de la familia Hattori.

— Para lo que le sirve —se rio Shouta.

— Hubiera podido machacar a esos dos tipos sin problemas —dijo Yui—. Si no fuera porque ataste al único que podía avisarnos de ello.

— Disculpad, ¿es que todo el mundo se enteró de eso? —preguntó Mamoru fulminando con la mirada a Tetsuya.

— Yo solo se lo dije a Kyogoku —se rio Tetsuya señalando a Akira.

— Y yo se lo conté a mi hermanita —se rio él rodeando a Chieko con un brazo.

— Y de ella se enteró todo el mundo —Asami suspiró—. Aún como no lo publicó en los blogs.

— Vamos, vamos, ¿a qué viene ese tono? —se quejó ella—. La próxima vez no dejes a tu prometido atado con esposas a la cama. Eso fue lo más pervertido que se te ocurrió, ¿verdad?

— No fue lo más pervertido —se quejó Asami—. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que Marcos y Frank no le mataran.

— ¿Por qué tendrían que haberme matado? —preguntó Mamoru mientras Kizuna se ponía delante de su madre con timidez y Kazuki a su lado, agarrándose a la pierna de su madre.

— Porque esa gente es inhumana, yo tuve la oportunidad de cruzarme con ellos una vez y te aseguro que lo pasé crudo para proteger a mi cliente. Y al final se fueron igualmente con él. Tardé un par de días en poder recuperar la voz del golpe que me dieron y ninguno de vosotros se enteró, por cierto —se rió ella señalando a los gemelos Kuroba y a Tetsuya.

— ¿Te hace gracia? —Tetsuya arqueó una ceja—. Samy, siento que tengas que seguir aguantándonos, pero… —sonrió con malicia—. No habernos dejado a este pringado que tienes de prometido —Asami rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la pared. Kizuna se sentó delante de ella y Kazuki se cogió al jersey de Mamoru.

— Oh, vamos, sabes que jamás me iría sin decirte adiós, Te-chan —Asami movió sus cejas con una sonrisa.

— Te perdiste mi boda —dijo él.

— Lo siento, no se me permitía salir a la calle. Me ocuparon demasiado con el trabajo. Pero no veas como disfruté con las fotografías. Sobre todo esa en la que caías en una piscina repleta de chocolate —Asami sonrió mirándolo.

— Oh, eso no me importó —se rio Tetsuya.

— Claro que no —Asami rodó los ojos—. Estoy convencida de que con lo que os gusta el chocolate, los dos disfrutasteis del beso que os disteis luego. ¿Estaba bueno al menos?

— Riquísimo —Tetsuya se rio mientras Yuki rodaba los ojos.

— Así que Odagiri-san no consiguió realmente su venganza —Asami lo miró de reojo.

— Yo les hice un favor, Erena y Kokoro borrachas no animan una fiesta, te lo juro —Shouta intervino—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Asami? —ella lo miró—. ¿Por qué me sigues llamando así? —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Eres buena con todos pero no conmigo.

— Ya te lo dije, Asami mantiene las distancias con la gente que está comprometida —se rio Yui—. Y como estamos saliendo desde que ella era bien pequeña…

— Los demás también lo están —respondió él entrecerrando los ojos.

— La costumbre —respondió Asami—. Además… —lo miró de arriba abajo—. Tienes demasiados años para no decirte viejo.

— Hey, ¿estás convencido de que es tú novia? —preguntó Hiro con el ceño fruncido mirándola de arriba abajo—. Hattori —dijo cuando vio que el chico no respondía.

El hijo de Heiji y Kazuha miró a Asami con una sonrisa traviesa. Se apoyó al suelo, por encima de Kizuna y Kazuki y la besó, fundiéndose en un largo beso. Tetsuya, Akira, Hiro, Takeshi y Shouta empezaron a gritar y silbar para molestar.

— Sí, seguro que es ella —respondió Mamoru en cuanto se separaron, haciendo reír a Asami. Tetsuya y Akira le empujaron para tirarlo al suelo.

— Tú sí eres un hombre —dijo Takeshi por encima de las risas de los más adultos. Mamoru se rio mientras seguía mirando a la chica, Asami se reía feliz. Entonces, llegaron Shinichi, Ran, Yoh, Kogoro y Eri, todos con prisas. Ran se abrió paso entre todos ellos y abrazó a Asami con fuerza, haciendo que Kizuna se apartara de golpe. Yoh se arrodilló al lado de la pequeña y se quedó mirando a Asami.

— Vale, mamá —se quejó Asami—. Yui ya intentó ahogarme, tú vas a romperme…

Ella se apartó y la miró cogiéndola con las dos manos por las mejillas.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo narices estás tan…? —Ran la miró de arriba abajo.

— Mamá, está claro que no está bien —suspiró Yoh—. ¿Es que no te dieron de comer? ¿No quieren engordar al ganado por allí?

— ¿Puedo pegar al enano antes de que me haga enfadar? —preguntó Asami señalándolo.

— No, no puedes —dijo Shinichi cruzándose de brazos.

Asami sonrió mirándolo.

— Flaca idiota —respondió él fulminándola con la mirada.

Asami le removió el pelo con fuerza, haciendo que él se apartara de allí quejándose para luego intentar peinar su pelo con las manos. Asami se rió.

— Vaya, si el niño empieza a preocuparse por su apariencia —Asami le sacó la lengua y él levantó la mano para golpearla, pero ante la sorpresa de todos la abrazó con fuerza.

— Vale, Yoh, os estoy diciendo que no tengo fuerzas para aguantar estos abrazos, por favor —se quejó—. Vais a romper mis huesos como sigáis así.

— Pues aún faltamos nosotros —dijo Kogoro con una sonrisa.

— Sí y Yukiko-obaachan, que por suerte no está en la ciudad, ¿cierto? —dijo mientras el niño se apartaba y se volvía con su padre para cogerlo del jersey.

— Sí que está —respondió Yukiko detrás de ella. Asami se quedó parada mientras Yoh se apartaba—. Y como vuelvas a llamarme 'obaachan', te tiro a las pirañas.

Asami hizo una risa muy forzada mientras se giraba a verla.

— Oye, que la queremos viva, si puede ser —se quejó Mamoru parpadeando rápidamente—. ¿Por qué se han puesto de acuerdo en matarte hoy?

— No sé si prefiero que lo haga otro que no me conozca, al menos lo harán mucho más rápido que ellos —respondió Asami mientras Eri se arrodillaba a su lado y también la abrazaba.

— No te dejaremos ni un trocito vivo de ella —respondió Yukiko mientras se subía las mangas del jersey fino y blanco que llevaba.

Eri se rió viéndola mientras se apartaba de Asami.

— Yuki-chan, por favor, no te pases —dijo.

— No me pasaré —respondió ella mientras Kogoro le removía el pelo.

— ¿Qué tal has estado? —preguntó el hombre.

— Bien —Asami sonrió—. Un poco ocupada planeando maquiavélicamente como vengarme de ellos, pero bien.

Todos se rieron mientras Yukiko la abrazaba suavemente.

— Bueno, al menos ahora que estás aquí, sabremos que comerás bueno —Yusaku le guiñó un ojo a Mamoru.

— Dije comida potable, no buena —respondió Mamoru con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Por qué todos dicen que es buena?

— La comida de papá está buena —dijo Kizuna sonriendo.

— Aunque me gusta más la de Dana —respondió Kazuki.

— Y la de Kazuha-obaachan —añadió Kizuna mientras Yukiko se apartaba de Asami.

— Y la de Ran-obaachan —dijo Kazuki de nuevo.

— Dejadlo correr —se quejó Mamoru rodando los ojos—. ¿Lo veis? No está buena.

— Mejor que la de Eri seguro —suspiró Kogoro rodando los ojos y llevándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la mujer.

Asami se rio con fuerza mientras cubría su boca con una mano.

— No habéis cambiado nada, ninguno de vosotros —sonrió—. Siento haberos preocupado a todos —añadió mirándolos—. De verdad.

— No, si no nos estábamos preocupando por ti, realmente —dijo Heiji—. Nos preocupábamos porque el idiota de mi hijo no terminara debajo de algún coche por andar tan perdido de niebla.

— ¿Niebla? —Mamoru lo miró sin entenderlo mientras Kazuha le daba un codazo a su marido.

— Tan insensible como siempre —suspiró ella.

— Insensible no, soy el único que lo reconoce —se rio él.

— Sé cuidar de mi mismo, papá —se quejó Mamoru.

— Sí, claro —dijeron Tetsuya, Akira, Chieko y Ayako a la vez.

— ¡¿A qué viene eso ahora?! —gritó él.

— A tal vez el día en que te olvidabas de cómo abrir una puerta y te golpeaste contra ella —Ayako se encogió de hombros.

— A tal vez el día en que por poco no te atropella un camión —dijo Akira rodando los ojos.

— A tal vez ese día en el que por poco no te caes de un tejado por ir pensando en lo que no debías —añadió Chieko sonriendo con frialdad mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

— Vale, vale, lo entendí —se quejó él.

— Aún no te he dicho la mía —sonrió Tetsuya.

— No hace falta, lo entendí —respondió Mamoru desviando la mirada medio ruborizado.

— Yo sí quiero saberlo —se rio Asami.

— No hace falta —dijo Mamoru fulminando a Tetsuya con la mirada, a modo de advertencia.

— Oh, vamos —Tetsuya se rio—. Ella quiere saberlo.

— No —respondió Mamoru tajante.

Asami se rio. Era bueno estar de vuelta, una vez más.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Es bueno estar de vuelta'.


	7. Es bueno estar de vuelta

Hellow! Feliz Navidad! Como mañana no sé a la hora a la que voy a levantarme, mejor publico ahora xD deseo que les guste!

 **Humana:** jajaja tranquila, no te pondré en mi lista negra ni nada (?) XDDD emocionadisima es poco (?) jajajajajajaja según kogoro cocina mejor que Eri... ya veremos XD gracias por tu review! *O*

 **RanKudoi:** bueno, no puedo no separarlos... me emociona separarlos... (?) es broma XD gracias por tu review! *O*

11 de Mayo (faltan 10 días para la publicación).

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Es bueno estar de vuelta_**

Por la noche…

Kizuna se frotó los ojos lentamente, después de darse un baño y ponerse el pijama.

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir? —preguntó Mamoru. La niña negó con la cabeza—. Estás muerta de sueño, Kizuna.

— Porque si Kizuna va a dormir, mamá no estará aquí de nuevo mañana, ¿verdad?

— Claro que estaré aquí —susurró Asami con ternura mientras la abrazaba—. Me quedaré a vuestro lado.

— ¿Seguro? —Kizuna y Kazuki hablaron a la vez esperanzados.

— Seguro —dijo Mamoru sonriendo—. Papá se asegurará de que así sea —los dos pequeños afirmaron satisfechos con la cabeza—. Venga a la cama los dos. Que mañana tenéis que ir al colegio de nuevo.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— He dicho —dijo Mamoru cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada de pena de los dos.

— Sí… —los dos bajaron la mirada y se fueron hacia la habitación.

Asami lo miró sonriendo divertida.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

— Nada, solo… me gusta tu faceta de padre malo —se rió Asami.

— Anda vamos —se rió él levantándose del sofá. Los dos se fueron hacia la habitación de los pequeños, que ya estaban destapando las sábanas de la cama—. Muy bien chicos —Mamoru sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama de Kazuki. El niño se metió a dentro y Mamoru le cubrió con las sábanas—. Buenas noches… —susurró después de besar la frente al pequeño.

Asami se puso al lado de la niña y la ayudó a subirse.

— ¿Estás bien, Kizuna? —preguntó mientras la cubría con las sábanas. La pequeña afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió satisfecha—. Buenas noches —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la niña aprovechó para cogerla por el cuello en un abrazo—. No me voy a ir, Kizuna.

— Kizuna quiere mucho a mamá —susurró ella sin soltarse.

— Mamá también te quiere mucho —susurró Asami volviendo a besarla. Ella se soltó y escondió los brazos debajo de las sábanas. Asami se apartó y le puso las mantas hasta debajo del cuello. Luego le acarició la frente—. Buenas noches, Kizuna.

— Buenas noches —susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

Asami se acercó con Mamoru y se sentó a su lado mirando hacia Kazuki.

— ¿Estás bien, Kazuki? —preguntó Asami. El niño afirmó mientras cerraba los ojos—. Buenas noches —añadió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El niño se puso una mano en la mejilla mirándola. Ella sonrió haciendo que el niño se ruborizara lentamente y escondiera su cara entre las sábanas.

— Bu… noches —susurró de manera inentendible.

Mamoru se rió mientras se acercaba a Kizuna y le daba un beso en la frente.

— Buenas noches, papá —susurró Kizuna después de bostezar.

Mamoru sonrió.

— Dulces sueños.

Los dos se fueron hacia la puerta mientras los pequeños cerraban los ojos por el cansancio. Asami los miró unos segundos cogida al umbral de la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Mamoru. El chico la cogió de la mano y sonrió hacia ella. Asami sonrió y dejó que Mamoru la llevara hacia la habitación. Una vez a dentro el chico la abrazó.

— Me he perdido mucho de ellos —susurró Asami con los ojos cerrados.

— Los dos te quieren mucho, porque yo no dejé de hablarles de ti —susurró él—. Pero no te preocupes por eso, ahora. Porque aunque te hayas perdido, ellos no dejarán que te pierdas más de su vida.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza mientras apretaba un poco su agarre para acercarse más a él.

— Ha sido un día muy extraño.

— Sí —se rió él.

— Pero me alegro de estar de vuelta —añadió ella levantando la cabeza y besándolo en el cuello.

— Mejor vamos a dormir —susurró él sonriendo y apartándose.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza mientras observaba a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado de allí. Mamoru se quitó el jersey y observó a Asami. La chica se había tumbado en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru. Ella negó con la cabeza y él se tumbó a su lado en la misma posición—. Ven —dio un par de golpecitos en su pecho para que Asami pusiera su cabeza encima de él. Ella lo hizo sonriendo y él le acarició el pelo lentamente—. Estás nerviosa, ¿cierto? —preguntó el chico. Ella no respondió, dándole una respuesta afirmativa—. Quería de nuevo estar así contigo —ella le acarició la cicatriz en su pecho con un dedo lentamente.

— Quiero estar siempre así —susurró Asami—. Me gustaría no haber pasado estos cuatro años.

— Solo olvídalos —respondió él.

— No puedo —Asami se incorporó.

— Vamos, cámbiate la ropa y ven a dormir conmigo —sonrió Mamoru levantándose de la cama de nuevo. Se desató los pantalones y miró a la chica—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Seguro te preguntaste el motivo por el que no vine directa aquí, cuando ya llevo un día entero en la ciudad —susurró Asami—. La primera razón, era que no quería ser rechazada por los niños, al presentarme así de golpe. La segunda, era porque así si Marcos me hubiera seguido la pista, seguro hubiera querido encontrar a Kazuki, ya que ahora no me tienen a mí como experimento.

— ¿Y la otra? —Mamoru se sentó en el otro lado de la cama mirándola. Ella mantenía su mirada fija en sus manos. Finalmente, suspiró y se quitó el jersey—. ¿Te duele? —preguntó él al ver un enorme moratón en la barriga de la chica. Ella afirmó con la cabeza—. No querías que yo viera esto, ¿verdad? —ella volvió a afirmar. Mamoru sonrió, se arrodilló encima de la cama y la empujó para tumbarla, cogiendo sus muñecas y acorralándola con una pierna a cada lado de ella—. No vas a cambiar jamás, ¿cierto?

Ella no respondió. Tan solo lo miró a los ojos con cansancio. Él sonrió mientras la besaba en los labios con ternura. Luego la besó en la mejilla, luego en el cuello. Asami se estremeció y él sonrió, mientras iba bajando sus labios para besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se detuvo en su barriga mientras la seguía manteniendo agarrada de las muñecas.

— Mamoru, detente —susurró ella con la voz muy débil.

— Sabes que curaré todas tus heridas, Asami —susurró él mirándola desde allí—. Pero, antes que eso… —el chico se levantó dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo y luego tiró de ella para levantarla. Se la llevó de la habitación y entró en el baño, encendió el grifo de la bañera.

— ¿Qué haces? —susurró ella.

— Quítate esto —sonrió él mientras se quitaba los pantalones—. Vamos, será divertido aún sin velas.

Asami rodó los ojos.

— Eres como un niño pequeño insatisfecho —susurró ella.

— He tenido que aguantarme durante cuatro años —se quejó él encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que ahora tienes que satisfacerme.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Los dos terminaron de quitarse la ropa y Mamoru entró en la bañera sentándose y tirando de la mano de Asami para que entrara sin resbalarse. La chica se sentó de espaldas a él y Mamoru la abrazó por la espalda.

— Necesitaba esto —susurró el chico a su oído.

— Mamoru.

— ¿Sí?

— Cuando nacieron, los apartaron de mi lado, en seguida y no pude ver a Kazuki hasta al cabo de un mes.

— Sí, lo leí en la carta que Dana me dio —respondió Mamoru.

— Me dijeron que Kizuna había muerto —Asami suspiró y cogió con fuerza los brazos que le rodeaban—. Me di cuenta en seguida de que Kazuki era hijo tuyo, pero me apartaron de él en seguida y no me dejaron verlo más. Pero Dana luchó para que me dejaran verlo —Mamoru la besó en el cuello y se quedó con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, escuchando en silencio—. Al cabo de un tiempo, me dejaban verlo solo dos horas a la semana; luego dos horas cada día de la semana y el fin de semana un día entero; luego todo el día. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que nos drogaban. Dana tuvo que contarme todo, porque el biberón de Kazuki era de color verde. Aguanté con Dana, intentando reducirle las drogas a Kazuki, comiendo yo las mínimas posibles —Asami se encogió y se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras Mamoru la acariciaba por la espalda—. Estuve haciendo lo que pude, pero el día antes de que Kazuki se fuera, Dana y yo vimos a Frank pegándolo. Dana fue a denunciarlo, mientras yo decidí encararme a él, para que no le hiciera más daño. El hombre estaba borracho y no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía. Yo estaba muy débil por las drogas y él tenía la fuerza descontrolada, así que… —ella se calló.

— Asami, tranquila.

Mamoru volvió a abrazarla y esta vez con más fuerza, mientras la besaba en la mejilla una y otra y otra vez.

— Ese maldito intentó violarme delante de Kazuki —susurró ella en un hilo de voz—. Dana cuando lo vio, le dejó inconsciente, pero Kazuki ya había visto todo. Le había hecho demasiado daño. Así que mientras Dana curaba mis heridas le pedí que se llevara a Kazuki de allí. Ella me dijo que podíamos salir yo y él, pero, hubieran matado a Dana y ella no podría haberse despedido de su familia. Nos dimos instrucciones mutuamente y se llevó al amanecer a Kazuki. Frank jamás perdonó aquello, pero la siguiente persona que sustituía a Dana, llegó en seguida, así que no pudo hacerme nada más. En cuanto le dije, esa persona avisó a seguridad y detuvieron a Frank. Desde entonces solo iba de un lado al otro reuniendo la información del Laboratorio para poder tener pruebas de lo que estaban haciendo allá adentro y poder volver junto a Kazuki.

— Y las conseguiste —Mamoru sonrió.

— ¿A qué alto precio? —preguntó ella—. Dana murió y ni siquiera su familia se enteró de eso. Yo lo supe porque Marcos tenía muchas ganas de verme sufrir. 'He ejecutado a Dana delante de ese crío tuyo', me dijo.

— No lo vio —informó Mamoru—. Kazuki en ese momento estaba abrazado a mí y yo me aseguré de que no pudiera verlo.

— Gracias —Asami suspiró aliviada.

Él no respondió. Ella volvió a bajar las piernas y se quedó apoyada en él.

— Estás cansada —susurró él.

— Sí —respondió ella en un hilo de voz—. Tienen más energía de la que yo puedo aguantar ahora.

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir? —preguntó Mamoru con una sonrisa.

— Quiero quedarme así para siempre —respondió ella.

— Eso no va a ser posible —se rió él.

— ¿Por qué no? —Asami se cruzó de brazos mirándolo por debajo—. ¿No se puede?

— No, en algún momento tendremos que llevar a los niños al colegio, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó él riéndose—. O preparar la comida para ellos, o incluso levantarnos cuando tengan alguna pesadilla.

— Está bien —Asami frunció sus labios a modo de puchero y él se rió con más fuerza.

— Te quiero —Mamoru la besó en la mejilla.

— Y yo a ti —Asami sonrió—. Solo un poco más así —dijo.

— Está bien.

— ¿Tú estuviste bien? —preguntó girándose de lado entre sus brazos para poderle ver bien.

— Sí —respondió él—. Excepto cuando murió Dana —Asami frunció el ceño y le contó lo que había pasado—. Tal vez sabía que había perdido la única pista que me llevaría hacia ti y por eso me desmayé. Cuando me desperté de nuevo, Kizuna estaba durmiendo a mi lado y Kazuki estaba peleándose con tu padre porque no quería que le tocara —Asami se rió—. No tiene gracia.

— Kazuki vivió pensando que si le tocaban sin guantes la gente moriría a su alrededor —dijo ella—. Por eso no quiere que la gente le toque, porque no quiere que tengan que ir al Laboratorio por su culpa.

— ¿Ese era el motivo? —preguntó Mamoru.

— ¿No lo sabías? —Asami lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Solo decía 'no me toques' y ya, no daba explicación alguna. El chico es muy reservado —Mamoru suspiró—. Ni siquiera las profesoras del colegio podían tocarlo si se hacía daño o algo por el estilo. Era problemático. De hecho sigue siéndolo.

— ¿No toca a nadie? —Asami lo miró.

— A nadie —sonrió Mamoru—. Por eso también supe que eras tú.

— Dana y yo éramos las únicas que le tocábamos sin guantes y por eso se acostumbró a eso, supongo —Asami suspiró—. Tengo que hablar con él antes de que crezca pensando en el daño de los demás.

— Ya sería hora, porque tu hermano está más que enojado con él —se rió Mamoru—. Y qué decir de mi hermana. Aún como ha dejado que yo lo tocara.

— Seguramente Dana le dijo que estaba bien —Asami sonrió—. Kizuna, ¿tiene alguna manía?

— Venir a despertarme saltando —dijo Mamoru—. Tendrás la oportunidad de comprobarlo en seguida.

— Despertarte, ¿eh? —Asami se rió—. Es muy animada.

— Contraria a Kazuki —respondió Mamoru.

— Sí, porque si gritaba le castigaban —suspiró Asami.

La chica hundió la cabeza en el agua y luego volvió a sacarla.

— Bueno, eso es tóxico —dijo Mamoru al ver que el pelo de Asami volvía a la normalidad.

— No, solo es gomina con colorante —respondió Asami—. Ahora voy a volver a la normalidad.

— Ah, es eso —Mamoru rodó los ojos con una sonrisa—. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras Aiko no publique todo?

— Yo esconderme —respondió Asami—. Vosotros lo que queráis.

— Claro —Mamoru la besó en la mejilla—. Aunque no creo que los niños estén de acuerdo con eso.

Al cabo de poco rato, los dos volvieron a su habitación y se tumbaron en la cama. Mamoru se puso de lado y la rodeó con un brazo. No quería perder el contacto de su piel, así que puso la mano en su barriga, por debajo del jersey del pijama de la chica. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y le cogió el brazo con el que la rodeaba. Se sentía tranquila y en esos momentos, tal vez, 'demasiado' feliz.

.

Por la mañana Kizuna se levantó con el primer rayo de sol. Asustada por si todo lo del día anterior solo había sido un sueño, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la habitación de su padre. Al ver a su padre abrazado a Asami suspiró tranquila. Volvió a su habitación y se vistió con una falda roja y un jersey de color blanco. Luego destapó a Kazuki para que se levantara. El niño, por el frío repentino se volvió a cubrir con las sábanas hasta la cabeza tumbándose bocabajo. Kizuna sonrió poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Podría ser muy mala si se lo proponía. Así que pensando en el bien del niño, tiró de las sábanas en la parte de los pies hasta quitarlas de la cama y luego tiró de él con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo. El niño se levantó corriendo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y ella puso su dedo en sus labios para que mantuviera el silencio.

— Mamá está durmiendo —dijo sonriendo.

El niño parpadeó confundido hasta que recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Solo entonces sonrió igual que la niña, entendiendo lo que pretendía hacer. Se vistió corriendo mientras Kizuna salía de la habitación. En cuanto estuvo entró en la cocina, en donde la pequeña se estaba subiendo a una silla para coger las cosas del estante.

— Corre, corre, antes de que papá despierte —dijo el niño cogiendo lo que la pequeña le daba.

— Ya va —se quejó ella—. No pongas prisas.

— Kazuki no pone prisas, pero apresúrate —se quejó él.

La niña sacó los platos con sumo cuidado, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que no podía aguantar el peso.

— Coge, coge, coge, coge… —repitió apresurada.

Kazuki aguantó los platos con ella cuando la pequeña se arrodilló por el peso que llevaba. Entre los dos los dejaron al lado de la silla en donde Kizuna estaba subida y suspiraron con alivio. El niño sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y se giró sonriendo mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar hacia ella. Los padres seguían durmiendo. Kazuki cogió la mitad del peso y lo dejó al suelo, luego cogió los otros y también lo dejó al suelo mientras Kizuna se subía al mármol para poder alcanzar los vasos que estaban en la estantería de más arriba. Mientras tanto, el niño abrió la nevera para alcanzar lo demás, pero no llegaba así que finalmente la cerró y esperó a que la niña terminara.

.

— ¡Buenos días! ¡A levantarse! —gritó Kizuna al cabo de un rato entrando en la habitación de Asami y Mamoru y subiéndose en la cama de un pequeño salto.

Mamoru rodó los ojos mientras Asami se reía.

— Te lo dije —susurró él.

— No seas malo —se quejó Asami mientras se incorporaba.

— Faltan dos horas para levantarse, chicos —se quejó Mamoru—. Quiero saber en serio qué os dan de comer para que tengáis estos ánimos.

— Hoy comida de Kizuna y Kazuki —se rió la pequeña.

— ¿Qué? —Mamoru se incorporó de golpe asustado. ¿Qué habían hecho estos dos en la cocina?

— Kizuna y Kazuki han hecho la comida —repitió la niña.

Mamoru se levantó de golpe y salió apresurado hacia el comedor. Suspiró al ver que el lugar seguía entero, aunque con la mesa parada para comer los cuatro. Luego se fue hacia la cocina.

— Al menos habéis mantenido la casa intacta —suspiró al ver el desorden en el lugar y volviendo hacia la habitación.

— No seas malo con ellos —se rió Asami—. Lo han hecho con buena intención.

— No digo que no, pero la última vez que lo hicieron por poco no se matan —se quejó Mamoru rodando los ojos—. Bueno, ya que estamos, ¿quieres comer?

Asami afirmó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña que sonreía satisfecha.

— Gracias —Asami la besó en la mejilla y luego miró hacia Kazuki—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cuando vio al niño que solo miraba en su barriga.

— Mamá tiene dolor allí —susurró señalándola. Asami se miró y rápidamente se bajó el jersey que se le había subido al moverse.

— Sí —Mamoru sonrió—. Pero se le curará en seguida, ya verás.

El niño afirmó con la cabeza y luego miró hacia su padre.

— Vamos a comer —Asami salió de la cama y cogió la mano de Kizuna para ayudarla.

— Sí —los dos niños hablaron satisfechos.

Mientras estaban comiendo, los dos niños iban riéndose sin sentido alguno. Mamoru miró hacia Asami con una sonrisa, ella frunció el ceño.

— Están felices —sonrió él.

— Porque mamá está aquí —respondieron los dos a la vez.

— Me alegra —Asami sonrió hacia ellos.

— Ahora podremos decirle a Tsubasa que deje de molestarnos —susurró Kazuki mirando a la niña.

— ¿Tsubasa? —Mamoru los miró confundido.

— Tsubasa siempre dice que no quiere jugar con Kizuna y Kazuki porque no tienen mamá —susurró la niña—. A Kizuna no le importa no jugar con Tsubasa, porque tiene más amigos, pero Tsubasa siempre termina alejando a los amigos de Kizuna.

— A Kazuki le pasa lo mismo —se quejó él.

Asami y Mamoru se miraron preocupados.

— Chicos —Asami habló en un susurro muy débil—. Tenéis que esperar un poco más, ¿vale?

— ¿De qué?

— Nadie puede saber que mamá ha vuelto hasta que Aiko-oneechan haya hecho su trabajo, ¿vale? —Asami sonrió tristemente.

— ¿Por qué? —Kazuki miró a Asami con tristeza.

— Porque sino los hombres malos se llevarán a mamá de nuestro lado de nuevo —susurró Mamoru—. Por eso tenéis que esperar un poco más, ¿vale? —Mamoru los miró preocupado—. Solo será una semana más y así mamá no se tendrá que ir.

— ¿Cuánto es una semana más? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Tenéis que iros a dormir siete veces —respondió Mamoru.

Los dos niños afirmaron con la cabeza con tristeza.

— Chicos —Asami sonrió—. Lo siento.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza agachada y terminaron de comer en completo silencio. Asami miró hacia Mamoru preocupada.

— Está bien, no te preocupes —Mamoru sonrió tristemente—. Lo arreglaremos.

.

Cuando los niños tenían que irse al colegio, dieron un abrazo los dos a Asami y se fueron con Mamoru. Asami suspiró con tristeza y se encerró en la casa. Estaría sola en esas cuatro paredes durante más de medio día, así que decidió pasearse por la casa e investigar todo, con la excusa en su mente de estar limpiando. Pero para sorpresa de ella, al cabo de una hora, Kogoro y Eri se presentaron en el lugar y se pasaron con ella casi todo el día. Asami, les contó lo que había pasado aquella mañana con los niños, esperando a que le dieran un consejo y no tardó en llegar por parte de Eri.

— ¿Sabes? Tal vez deberías entonces de satisfacerlos de otros modos, ¿no? —la mujer sonrió.

— Estaba investigando su habitación para intentar encontrar un modo —suspiró ella—. Mañana harán los cuatro años y yo ni siquiera sé sus gustos o…

— Estoy convencida de que los dos estarán satisfechos pasando más tiempo contigo —se rió Eri.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó ella rodando los ojos—. Debo esconderme para que esos tipos no me encuentren.

— Tú sabes esconderte de otros modos, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Kogoro—. Además, dudo que sepas quedarte quieta durante una semana encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, ¿verdad?

— Tengo el jardín no es problema las paredes —se quejó Asami—. Pero si salgo a la calle y me reconocen…

— ¿Para qué tienes a Yukiko como ayudante, eh? —Eri se rió.

— ¿Ayudante? Ni siquiera tengo un teléfono para contactar con Mamoru como voy a ir a que Yukiko-san me ayude —Asami la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Primero, ahora nos tienes a nosotros —se rió Eri—. Y segundo… —la mujer se levantó del sofá y se acercó al armario de cajones que había al otro lado de la sala, al lado del televisor—. Mamoru tiene tus cosas bien guardadas —abrió el primer cajón y sacó el teléfono de Asami—. Cuando vimos que Kizuna no podía quedarse con nosotros más de una noche y que necesitaba de Mamoru más que de los demás, decidimos utilizar tu teléfono para la seguridad de Kizuna. Este teléfono siempre ha estado en este cajón y Mamoru siempre se asegura de tenerlo cargado. Kizuna sabe cuál es el número que tiene que pulsar para llamar a Mamoru, y le quitaron el bloqueo de la pantalla para no ponérselo más complicado. Cuando llegó Kazuki, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente —Eri volvió al sofá y le dio el teléfono a Asami—. Kazuki no quería que nadie más aparte de Mamoru le tocara, y sigue siendo así, por eso ninguno de nosotros podía cuidar de él. Mamoru tuvo que quedarse siempre con ellos. Aunque intentáramos, el niño seguía esquivando los roces y cualquier otra cosa que implicara ser sentimental. Solo hablaba en inglés, y muy poco japonés, así que Kizuna tampoco podía entenderlo. Poco a poco les hicimos entenderse y le hicimos confiar en los demás, pero el niño aunque se sintiera seguro, no quería que lo tocara nadie más que no fuera Mamoru —Eri suspiró largamente—. Sigue siendo así. Un día, Kazuki dejó que Yukiko le tocara, pero tampoco entendimos el motivo, ya que se apartó de ella en seguida y dijo una palabra que ninguno de nosotros entendimos.

— 'Glock' —dijo Asami sonriendo.

— ¿'Glock'? —Kogoro la miró confuso—. Sí, creo que dijo algo así.

— No sabía decir 'gloves' que son los guantes. Solo decía 'glock'.

— ¿Guantes? —Eri la miró confusa y escuchó lo que Asami le había contado a Mamoru acerca de los guantes—. ¿Por eso no quería que le tocáramos? ¿Por qué no llevábamos guantes?

— Así es —Asami se rió—. No sabía que no distinguiría el Laboratorio de fuera —respondió Asami—. Si lo hubiera sabido le hubiera advertido a Mamoru. Seguramente Yukiko-san llevara los guantes ese día y en cuanto se los quitó, se apartó de ella. Creció creyendo que la cicatrización rápida era una enfermedad mala y contagiosa, nada más. Tengo que hablar con él para que no siga por ese camino —suspiró Asami abriendo su teléfono.

.

Kazuha salió apresurada del instituto como cada día y se paró delante de la puerta del colegio infantil. Como siempre, justo cuando llegaba la directora abría la verja par dejarlos entrar a todos. Ella se adentró al patio con su mejor sonrisa, esperando que al menos los niños sonrieran por primera vez al irlos a buscar. Cuando estaba a medio camino, alguien le golpeó débilmente en la espalda y se paró a su lado. Kazuha la miró sorprendida. Asami levantó la mano tímidamente y sonriendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella.

— Bueno…

— No puedes quedarte encerrada en la casa —se rió Kazuha—. Con esto tienes el espíritu de tu padre.

— Algo así —se rió ella siguiendo el camino hacia la puerta con Kazuha.

— Pero… —Kazuha miró a su alrededor. Todos los padres y madres que venían a buscar a los niños al colegio, las estaban mirando con cara de ir diciendo chismes.

— No te preocupes —se rió ella bajando un poco su sombrero—. Me ha ayudado la mejor en el tema. Ni su propio hijo la reconocía —Asami sacó la lengua con travesura, haciendo que Kazuha se encogiera de hombros mientras rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Entonces estás bien? —Kazuha sonrió mirándola.

— Sí —Asami sonrió—. ¿Y a vosotros qué tal os va?

— Bueno, hemos estado aguantando por Mamoru —sonrió ella—. Pero no hemos conseguido hacer felices a los pequeños con nuestra presencia, así que…

— Bueno, las cosas van a cambiar —sonrió Asami—. Para empezar Kazuki te va a dar la mano hoy.

— Lo dudo —Kazuha arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Lo hará —sonrió Asami—. Solo necesita cinco palabras para convencerse de eso.

— Está bien —Kazuha se encogió de hombros—. Vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz, mamá.

— No te burles de mi, Kazuha-obaachan —Asami suspiró y miró hacia Kazuha que estaba sonriendo traviesa—. Solo… estando solo un día con ellos me he dado cuenta de sus miedos y sus alegrías.

— Te hubiera gustado quedarte con Mamoru, entonces, ¿no es cierto? —Kazuha la miró como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

— Me arrepiento, pero a la vez no —suspiró Asami—. Porque si no se me hubieran llevado, tal vez seguiría creyendo que Jun me los puso y los hubiera rechazado a los dos al nacer, Kazuha-obaachan. Estoy convencida de eso —se quedaron paradas a la puerta y ella la miró—. Cuando nadie lo sabía aún se me habían pasado por la cabeza un montón de maneras de… —se calló negando con la cabeza.

— Suerte que no se lo has dicho a él, porque te hubiera golpeado con fuerza —Kazuha suspiró.

— Por eso, tal vez haya sido una suerte que haya pasado esto —susurró Asami sonriendo.

.

Un pequeño chillido les hizo mirar al interior del edificio. Kizuna salió corriendo y se abrazó a las piernas de Asami con fuerza. Asami se cogió a Kazuha para no caerse.

— Bueno, primera mejora —Kazuha se rió con fuerza—. ¿Y dónde está Kazuki?

— En estado de shock o algo por el estilo —Asami frunció el ceño al mirar a dentro y verlo parado en la tarima del interior del colegio.

— Kazuki, ven aquí —se rió Kazuha.

— Kizuna me vas a tirar —se quejó Asami haciendo que la niña, finalmente, la soltara. Ella se agachó y sonrió hacia la niña—. Mírate, si sabes sonreír —Asami le dio un golpecito en la nariz y la niña se rió tímidamente—. Dile hola a Kazuha-obaachan, vamos.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza y abrió los brazos para que Kazuha la abrazara. Ella lo hizo mientras Asami le hacía señas a Kazuki para que se acercara. El niño avanzó lentamente ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes que no habían dejado de mirarlos desde que Kizuna había gritado. Luego le cogió la mano a Asami con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella mirándolo.

— Es raro… —susurró Kazuki—. Ma… —se calló al ver que Asami le hacía señas para que no dijera nada—. Tú dijo a Kazuki y a Kizuna que no podíamos decir, pero…

— Lo sé, lo sé —Asami sonrió—. Luego te lo cuento bien, ¿vale? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza y estrechó la mano de Asami con fuerza—. Kazuki, ya no está enfermo, ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Qué? —el niño la miró confundido.

— ¿Enfermo? —preguntó Kazuha.

— Kazuki desde que salió de allí que está curado —susurró Asami sonriendo.

— Pero Kazuki aún…

— Kazuki puedes tocar a la gente, no les harás daño —sonrió ella removiendo su pelo—. Así que dale un abrazo a Kazuha-obaachan, ¿vale?

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó el niño con tristeza. Asami afirmó con la cabeza y el niño miró hacia Kazuha con miedo.

— Como se ponga a llorar será por tu culpa —susurró Kazuha. Asami empujó a Kazuki por la espalda para que se acercara a la mujer. El niño la miró de nuevo y Asami afirmó con la cabeza entonces él alargó la mano hacia Kazuha, dudando. Ella se agachó delante de Kazuki y estiró la mano. El pequeño retrocedió unos segundos y luego miró a los ojos de Kazuha que la observaba divertida, alargó la mano hasta tocar la punta de sus dedos. Kazuha mantuvo su mano firme sin moverla y él lentamente fue poniendo toda su pequeña mano en la palma de la mujer—. Oh, eres un encanto de niño —Kazuha no pudo resistirse más y lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que el pequeño se quejara de dolor.

— Vaya, eso sí es raro —dijo la directora llegando con ellos con una sonrisa—. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo con él, ¿eh?

— Bueno, conozco más de Kazuki que de Kizuna en realidad, así que tampoco era tan complicado —sonrió Asami tristemente mientras se levantaba del suelo, luego le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la mujer.

— Decidiste quedarte —dijo la mujer.

— Y espero que eso no traiga ningún problema —susurró Asami.

La directora se rió.

— Lo dudo —dijo la mujer—. Porque al menos vale la pena ver a estos dos satisfechos de una vez.

— Bueno, de momento es mejor que…

— Sí, me conozco eso —sonrió la directora encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que Asami la mirara confundida debajo del sombrero.

— Miaka-sensei es fan de mamá y de papá —dijo Kizuna con una sonrisa mirando hacia Asami.

— Oh, vaya… —Asami miró a la mujer tímidamente—. Bueno, entonces, gracias —Asami volvió a hacer una reverencia y la directora esta vez se la devolvió—. Cuento con usted.

— No hay problema —la mujer sonrió—. Hasta mañana chicos.

— Hasta mañana Miaka-sensei —dijo Kizuna levantando la mano a modo de saludo y luego cogiendo a Asami con ella.

— Has… mañana —dijo Kazuki, completamente ruborizado mientras Kazuha le cogía la mano al pequeño.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Kogoro y Eri los esperaban aún dentro de la casa, con Yukiko y Yusaku. Cuando vieron a Kazuki cogido de la mano de Kazuha no tardaron en ir a abrazar al pequeño. Kazuha y Asami se rieron de ver al niño ruborizado hasta la punta del pelo. Los bisabuelos del pequeño, se pusieron a jugar con él y Kizuna, mientras Kazuha y Asami se quedaban en la cocina, preparando la merienda. Mamoru no tardó en llegar y quedó petrificado al verlos a todos de ese modo. Kizuna se fue corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo y Kazuki se escondió detrás de él con miedo de que Yukiko volviera a pellizcar su mejilla o Eri volviera a abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mirando hacia Asami.

— Solucionado lo de que el niño no quiere que le toquen, ahora no quiere que le toquen por otras causas —se rió Asami.

— Kazuki tiene miedo de los adultos —añadió Kazuha encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eso ya lo veo, mamá —dijo él con una ceja arqueada—. Sois terribles todos.

— Papá, ¿sabes qué? —Mamoru se agachó delante de Kizuna que sonreía feliz—. Mamá vino a buscar a Kizuna y a Kazuki con Kazuha-obaachan.

— Oh, ¿en serio? —Mamoru miró con una sonrisa hacia Asami. Ella solo desvió la mirada. Mamoru se levantó y rodeó a Asami con un brazo—. Así que finalmente decidiste que tampoco era tan malo, ¿eh? —susurró a su oído.

— Bueno, realmente no se me ocurrió otro modo de hacerlos sonreír de nuevo, después de lo de esta mañana —respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente.

— Te aseguro que eso ha sido lo que más feliz les ha hecho —Mamoru la besó en la mejilla y sonrió hacia ella. Asami bajó la mirada sonriendo un poco ruborizada. Se sentía muy bien de ese modo después de cuatro años.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Cumpleaños'.


	8. Cumpleaños

Hellow! Feliz año nuevo! Como lo de desear cosas está de moda siempre en estas épocas, voy a dejar claro que el que viene para mí seguro será mucho mejor que el anterior... ya nada puede ir peor XD pero bueno, les deseo mucha felicidad a todos!

Lo siento. Después de revisar este capítulo por faltas de ortografía esas son las únicas palabras que salen de mi mente: lo siento. XDDDD os pido no me maten XD

 **d.s. laxus:** te doy algo mejor (?) XDDDDDDDDD (perdón, el mail no me indicó ningún review hasta dos horas más tarde de mi publicación ¬¬ )

 **Humana:** lo de esperar con ansias lo decías en serio? XDDDDDD vas a querer retirar tus palabras XDDDD en realidad de Kazuki lo que más he disfrutado escribiendo, son "los regalos de los abuelos" (ya verás en breve XD).

13 de Mayo.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Cumpleaños_**

Mamoru y Asami llevaron a los niños al colegio. Asami seguía yendo con su pelo recogido debajo del sombrero y unos pantalones largos y un jersey de manga larga, para cubrir toda su piel. Aunque ya hiciera calor, Asami había decidido no correr riesgos de ser reconocida de ninguna de las maneras. Su cabeza iba repasando una y otra vez la conversación breve que habían tenido la noche anterior con Mamoru.

 **Flashback**

Cuando Asami y Mamoru se metieron en la cama esa noche, el chico se giró de lado y sonrió hacia Asami.

— Para mañana… pedí un día entero de fiesta —susurró Mamoru con una sonrisa traviesa—. Dejamos a los niños al colegio y luego hasta la hora de irlos a buscar tendremos todo el día para nosotros dos solos.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— Claro —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella, con esa sonrisa que pocas veces le había visto hacer a otras personas.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Miró de reojo a Mamoru, que estaba viendo como Kizuna le señalaba un pájaro de encima de uno de los árboles de la calle. Sonrió un poco ruborizada. Esas escenas familiares se le hacían demasiado extrañas, pero era feliz de tenerlas en su vida con la persona que amaba.

Después de dejar a los niños en el colegio y ver que las profesoras sabían de Asami, pero no hacían ningún comentario al respecto, los dos rehicieron el camino hacia la casa.

Cuando llegaron, Mamoru cerró la puerta con llave y se aseguró de que nadie podía verlos desde el exterior de la casa. Miró a Asami que estaba recogiendo las cosas del almuerzo y la ayudó con una sonrisa. Después de terminar de dejarlo todo en el fregadero, se acercó a Asami y la besó mientras le quitaba el sombrero, dejando que su pelo cayera por su espalda. Ella lo rodeó por el cuello con delicadeza y él la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él; mientras el beso apasionado de los dos se mezclaba en recuerdos extraños, que los dos ansiaban no haber perdido jamás en el tiempo que había pasado. Aún estando inseguros en la vida que acababan de recuperar, sus labios no se separaban de la piel del otro, como si intentaran recuperar esos cuatro años en segundos. Él le puso una mano por debajo de su jersey, mientras Asami enredaba sus dedos entre su pelo y dejaba que los labios del chico le besaran el cuello con desesperación. Se sentía tan bien…

Mamoru ya no pensaba en sus acciones, solo estaba dejándose llevar por el momento, acariciando todo su cuerpo con desespero. La calidez de ella le estaba haciendo de nuevo una sensación de embriaguez en su barriga. Una sensación que había perdido cuando se la habían llevado a ella y que había pensado que jamás hubiera vuelto a sentir. Una sensación indescriptible y nostálgica que le hacía besarla con más desesperación aún.

Asami lo besó en la mejilla. Sentía que él estaba completamente desesperado y si seguían así terminarían haciéndose daño los dos. Entonces, en cuestión de segundos, decidió andar hacia atrás para alejarlos a los dos de la cocina. Mamoru ni siquiera se negó a eso y la siguió, aún recorriendo su piel con los dedos y besando todo lo que ella tuviera al alcance de sus labios. Asami le quitó el jersey, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz en su pecho, de nuevo, mientras él la empujaba con suavidad hacia el sofá, sentándola. Por unos pocos segundos se miraron. Suficientes para sonreír y darle a entender al otro que no hacía falta esperar más.

Mamoru se arrodilló en el sofá, sentado en su regazo y desatando los botones de la camisa que ella llevaba, mientras volvía a besar sus labios apasionadamente. Notó a la chica encogerse, en cuanto él puso sus manos en su barriga. Se apartó y la miró.

— Lo siento… —susurró ella en un hilo de voz—. Me sigue doliendo, así que mejor no me toques mucho la barriga.

— Oye, yo… —Mamoru se calló mientras los dos miraban hacia la puerta. ¿Quién se atrevía a llamar a la puerta ahora? Mamoru entrecerró los ojos en cuanto llamaron con más insistencia.

— No creo que sean los del Laboratorio, porque esos ni siquiera llaman a la puerta —susurró ella sonriendo y señalando con la mano hacia la puerta para que fuera a ver quién estaba allí.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienen que molestar en el peor momento? —Mamoru rodó los ojos y saltó del sofá para irse a abrir. Asami se sentó al suelo al otro lado, para que no pudieran verla desde la entrada del lugar, mientras Mamoru abría la puerta—. ¿Qué? —dijo de malas maneras sin acordarse de que no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Kikyo se ruborizó al instante al verlo—. ¿Qué narices quieres ahora? —preguntó de nuevo de mal humor al ver que ella se había quedado completamente callada.

— Ahhhhh… —ella dudó al hablar mientras seguía mirando su cuerpo.

— Tengo los ojos arriba —dijo él con una ceja arqueada mientras se cruzaba de brazos para privarle de seguir viéndolo. Ella levantó la vista—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Me dijeron que estarías aquí —susurró ella casi sin voz.

— Sí, me han dado el día libre, así que si quieres un caso vete a buscar a otro policía —dijo él retrocediendo para cerrar la puerta.

— Espera, tengo que preguntarte algo de los documentos que nos diste el otro día —se quejó ella. Al ver que el chico empujaba la puerta puso su mano para privarle de hacerlo—. Por favor.

— Mañana si quieres te respondo —dijo él—. Tengo el día libre, te he dicho.

— Pero… —ella no apartó la mano—. Por favor, solo será un minuto.

— He dicho que no —Mamoru hizo fuerza y finalmente cerró la puerta, pero justo antes de hacerlo, escuchó el susurro débil de la chica.

— Te olvidaste ya de lo nuestro, ¿cierto?

Mamoru cerró la puerta con llave de nuevo y chasqueó la lengua. ¿De qué estaba hablando esa periodista? Ellos jamás habían tenido nada. Se fue hacia el comedor y vio a Asami tumbada al suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios dirigida a él. Mamoru se sentó a su lado y se quedó quieto mirándola. Ella se incorporó y se quedó a su lado.

— ¿Se ha ido o seguirá interrumpiendo? —preguntó la chica.

— No creo que se quede aquí —respondió Mamoru sonriendo—. Porque puedo denunciarla por acoso. Estuve a punto de hacerlo hace dos años.

— Vaya, los fans de Mamoru-kun son terribles —dijo con una cara completamente dramática. Él se rio—. Oh, vas a decirme que no son nada, ¿eh?

— Eso mismo.

— Déjame que no te crea —Asami se acercó para besarlo, pero Mamoru se apartó asustado—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Lo siento —Mamoru se levantó y volvió a ponerse el jersey encima.

El recuerdo que había conseguido olvidar le cayó como una gota de agua fría, que por la humedad del aire se había convertido en un cubo entero y enorme, más parecido a una piscina. ¿En qué narices estaría pensando él en esos momentos? Se había dicho a sí mismo muchas veces que por ese mismo motivo debería de haberse olvidado de Asami. Pero la presencia de los niños y la incesante pregunta de los dos diciendo '¿dónde está mamá?', le había hecho olvidar ese recuerdo y le había devuelto las ganas de encontrar a la chica y ser feliz con ella. Asami se levantó detrás de él y miró la espalda de él.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —preguntó ella preocupada.

— Lo siento, te he hecho daño —susurró Mamoru bajando la mirada y corriendo hacia el pasillo, para luego salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta con la llave.

Asami se quedó parada sin entender sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado por la mente en ese momento? Suspiró con cansancio y volvió a atarse los botones de la camisa, luego se ató el pelo en una cola, con una cinta que llevaba en su muñeca y se dejó caer al sofá. No entendía lo que había sucedido y estaba claro, por como se había ido, que no le contaría nada. Ni siquiera había reconocido la voz de la mujer que había llamado al timbre, así que tampoco podía ir a preguntar.

.

Mamoru salió corriendo de allí. Solo podía ir a un lugar en esos momentos para que le ayudaran. Kikyo estaba detrás de la verja esperando a que saliera. En cuanto lo vio correr, ella lo siguió con una sonrisa. Había conseguido lo que quería, pero no entendía el motivo por el que se dirigía tan apresurado hacia algún lugar. Los dos terminaron llegando al hotel de los Kyogoku y Mamoru entró sin ni siquiera detener sus rápidos pasos. Vio a Chieko y Akira hablando con un cliente del hotel, así que decidió esperarse a que terminaran para intervenir. No se había dado cuenta de que Kikyo lo había seguido.

— Oye —Kikyo se acercó a él—. ¿Por qué ibas corriendo?

— Te lo dije una vez y no quiero volver a repetir lo mismo —susurró Mamoru—. Aléjate de mi vida.

— ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —Kikyo rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos—. No tienes porque despreciarme. Tenemos que hablar desde hace ya más de dos años, así que algún día vas a…

— ¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —gritó Mamoru completamente desesperado y llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. ¡YA CONSEGUISTE LO QUE QUERÍAS AHORA LARGATE DE MI VIDA!

— Hey, hey, hey, ¿qué ocurre aquí? —Akira se acercó a ellos ignorando por completo la presencia de Kikyo—. ¿Estás bien?

— Claro que no está bien —se quejó Kikyo.

Akira ni siquiera la miró.

— Creo que necesitas una clase de relajación, Hattori —dijo Akira riéndose.

— Necesito hablar con vosotros, por favor —susurró él con la voz desesperada y mirándolo con miedo.

— Vale —Akira frunció el ceño—. Pero no creo que eso te relaje demasiado.

— No le tomes más el pelo, Oniichan —se quejó Chieko acercándose—. ¿Aún estás aquí? —preguntó mirando con indiferencia a Kikyo—. Te pedimos que te alejaras de Mamoru-kun hace ya más de un año, ¿por qué sigues rondándole?

— ¿Y a vosotros qué os importa? —preguntó ella mirando con odio a Chieko.

— Nos importa porque es nuestro amigo —respondió ella.

— No vale la pena ni siquiera responder, Chieko —Akira cogió el brazo de Mamoru—. No hace falta gastar saliva en balde por ella —tiró de Mamoru hacia el ascensor y Chieko y Kikyo los siguieron.

— Ah, Mamoru-kun —Sonoko bajó por las escaleras con una sonrisa—. Que buenas noticias me llegaron, ¿eh?

— Ahora no, mamá —dijo Akira empujando a Mamoru dentro del aparato y esperando a que Chieko entrara. Kikyo iba a seguirlos pero él puso una mano delante—. Ascensor lleno, coja el siguiente, gracias —forzó su mejor sonrisa y abrió y cerró la mano repetidas veces para despedirla.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Sonoko miró a Makoto que estaba bajando detrás de ella.

Kikyo frunció su nariz con enfado. Kyogoku Akira tenía la manía de meterse entre ellos dos. Esto tenía que acabar. Dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos con una sonrisa llena de malicia y salió de allí dispuesta a terminar su carrera como periodista con la mejor noticia de todas.

.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el último piso, Akira salió directo hacia la sala que tenían habilitada para las conferencias y que sabía que estaría vacía ese día. Abrió la puerta y empujó a Mamoru a dentro, luego entró él. El lugar, como siempre, estaba limpio y ordenado. Había una mesa ovalada al centro, rodeada de sillas de escritorio con ruedas y completamente acomodadas para largos días de reuniones de empresas. Al lado de la puerta había una mesa con una cafetera desconectada que, en un día de reuniones, estaba dispuesta con platos y comida para la comodidad de la gente que tenía que estar a dentro.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Akira.

— No puedo estar con Asami —susurró él en un hilo de voz y con su cabeza agachada, mientras Chieko cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Qué qué? —Chieko arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Después de todo el tiempo que has estado diciéndonos cuanto la echabas de menos ahora nos vas a decir que no puedes estar con ella?

— ¿Estás enfermo? —Akira parpadeó confuso.

— Le he… hecho daño —dijo con un tono de voz aún más bajo y un pequeño temblor, que a los dos hermanos les costó de entender.

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre ellos preocupados y en seguida empujaron al chico hacia una silla y le obligaron a sentarse en ella. Habían terminado las bromas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Akira se sentó a la silla de su lado mientras Chieko arrastraba otra para sentarse cerca de su hermano y poder alcanzar al hijo de Heiji si era necesario, cerrando así un pequeño triángulo—. Oye, sabes que con lo que respecta a vida amorosa soy precisamente un negado, así que al menos intenta comunicarte con algo más de claridad y tal vez… mirándonos a la cara al menos —él apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las dos manos—. O desespérate más, es otra solución —añadió llevándose un codazo de su hermana—. ¿Se puede saber lo que has hecho? ¿O tampoco vas a decirlo? —añadió frotándose el sitio dolorido.

— Mamoru-kun —Chieko le puso una mano encima de la espalda—. ¿Dónde está Asa-chan ahora?

— En casa —susurró él. Luego, suspiró largamente y se apoyó en la silla dejando sus brazos sueltos en el asiento—. Estaba yendo todo muy bien hasta que Kikyo ha venido.

— ¿Kikyo sabe de Asami? —preguntó Akira.

Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza.

— Kazuki y Kikyo fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de que era Asami —susurró el chico—. Kazuki la reconoció. Kikyo se enteró por lo que le respondió Asami cuando esa mujer estuvo intentando hacer llorar a Kizuna.

— Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? —dijo Akira viendo que su amigo empezaba a tranquilizarse y al menos hablaba con la voz más entendible.

Mamoru bajó la mirada a sus pies.

Recordaba que Kikyo había aparecido cuando Mamoru tuvo que contar a la prensa acerca de Kizuna. Les pidió que no hicieran fotos ni acosaran a la niña, pero que él les contaría todo al respecto. La prensa no creyó nada, porque Asami no había estado embarazada antes de que se la llevaran y no habían pasado ni siquiera siete meses desde que se la habían llevado. Pero Kikyo había sido distinta, tal vez por reírse o tal vez por solo acercarse a él, Kikyo le había pedido una entrevista a solas para que le contara todo lo que había sucedido. Mamoru aceptó sin rechistar y sabiendo que era una periodista de sucesos, le pareció extraño el comportamiento de la chica. Akira, Chieko, Takeshi y Tetsuya, en seguida se negaron a dejarlos a solas, así que Mamoru fue acompañado por Hiro y Takeshi al lugar. Kikyo se mostraba como una fan amable del chico y solo estaba pendiente de la entrevista. Pero llegó a interesarse mucho más cuando Mamoru le había dicho que por la situación, la policía lo dejaba trabajar de asesor por el momento. Desde ese día, Mamoru era el encargado de pasar los casos a la prensa cuando lo pedían y siempre era Kikyo la que estaba en primera fila esperando hacer un gran trabajo gracias a él. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba de acuerdo con que esa chica se acercara tanto a él, pero a Mamoru le ayudaba mucho, cuando se pasaba el rato con Kizuna. Hasta que un día, poco antes de que Kazuki llegara…

 **Flashback**

— ¿Y sigues sin encontrar ninguna pista acerca de Asami-chan? —preguntó Kikyo estando sentada en la mesa, a su lado, justo después de que Kizuna se fuera a dormir.

— Sí, ya solo me queda buscar el nombre de esa mujer, pero… hay mucha Dana por Estados Unidos, ¿no crees? —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella falsamente. Kikyo se rio tontamente de nuevo y se removió un poco, quedando más cerca de él, aunque Mamoru hizo como que no lo notaba—. Bueno, ¿y cuándo vas a dejar de acosarme como periodista?

— Acosarte —Kikyo frunció los morros desviando la mirada—. Esa es una palabra muy mala.

— Sí, claro —Mamoru sonrió mientras un trueno se escuchaba a fuera—. Oh, vaya, debe de estar lloviendo de nuevo —Mamoru comentó mirando al techo, luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Habría jurado que la chica estaba más cerca de él aún—. Deberías de buscarte un novio, en serio. Pasas más tiempo conmigo que con tus amigos estos de los que me hablas.

— Bueno, ellos jamás han tenido tiempo para mí —se quejó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Y por mi trabajo tampoco puedo quedar mucho con ellos, porque los horarios a veces no coinciden. Creo que ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?

— Sí, pero mis amigos no te aguantan —respondió Mamoru.

— Tus amigos no me importan —respondió ella sonriendo tristemente.

— El problema es que me estoy alejando demasiado de ellos —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. Me lo van a echar en cara luego, y cuando vuelva Asami pasaré más tiempo con ellos. Así que, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ¿no sería mejor que te reconciliaras con los tuyos?

— No me importan los míos —Kikyo sonrió con falsedad acercando su cara a la de él con lentitud.

— ¿Entonces? —Mamoru la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras ella se acercaba peligrosamente a su espacio vital.

— Me importas solo tú —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

Mamoru se quedó petrificado. ¿Acababa de confesarse una chica que parecía ser más su fan que su amiga? Antes de que se diera cuenta, los labios de ella lo estaban besando. Otro trueno se escuchó a fuera y él se apartó de repente, mientras las luces se apagaban.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Mamoru se frotó los labios con fuerza mientras sentía su corazón paralizado.

— ¿Onee-san…? —los dos miraron hacia la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Kizuna. La niña les estaba mirando de pie, cogida con una mano al brazo de un osito de peluche.

— Kizuna —Mamoru se levantó de golpe y se acercó a ella asustado—. ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

— Miedo —dijo la pequeña señalando hacia fuera.

— ¿Te dan miedo los truenos? —susurró Mamoru con tristeza mientras la cogía en brazos—. No pasa nada —sonrió hacia ella mientras ponía su frente tocando la de la niña—. No pasará nada mientras estés con papá, ¿vale? —la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con cansancio—. Vámonos a dormir, Kizuna —ella se abrazó a él con un brazo mientras ponía el osito entre los dos, abrazándolo también—. Vete de aquí, por favor —dijo Mamoru sin ni siquiera mirar a Kikyo mientras se iba a su habitación con Kizuna en brazos. Tumbó a la pequeña en su cama y se sentó a su lado con las piernas estiradas encima de la cama.

— ¿Papá? —Kizuna miró al hombre en la oscuridad, con tristeza—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

— No lo sé, mi amor —susurró él acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña que se había puesto el osito de peluche al lado de su cara.

— Mamá ¿tiene miedo de los ruidos? —preguntó Kizuna.

— No. Mamá es muy valiente y no teme a los truenos —respondió él. Se quedó en silencio viendo como la niña cerraba los ojos. Al cabo de poco escuchó la puerta cerrándose. Kikyo se había ido—. Papá va a cerrar la puerta para que los truenos no entren, ¿vale?

— Oneesan —Kizuna susurró medio dormida mientras él se levantaba—. Kizuna no quiere que Oneesan sea su mamá —dijo mientras sus ojos lloraban cerrados—. Kizuna se siente sola con Oneesan.

— No lo será, Kizuna —le acarició levemente la cabeza y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Luego volvió al comedor y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Sonrió mientras apagaba la luz y se tumbó al lado de la pequeña—. Kizuna, mañana no vayamos a trabajar ni al colegio, ¿vale? —la niña lo miró unos segundos, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse—. Pasemos juntos el día, papá y Kizuna.

— S… —Kizuna ya estaba prácticamente dormida y no pudo terminar de responder.

Mamoru la besó en la frente con una sonrisa triste y observó como dormía. Otro trueno sonó al exterior y Mamoru la abrazó mientras la veía temblar.

— Tranquila, Kizuna, no pasa nada. Papá está contigo —susurró en voz muy baja.

Se tocó los labios, prácticamente secos. Tenía que olvidarse de eso, si hacía que Kizuna lo olvidara, seguro él podría olvidarlo también. No podía olvidarse de ir con todos y disculparse por no estar tan disponible para ellos. Debía de volver con sus amigos para que Kizuna estuviera bien.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Entonces, Kikyo te besó —Chieko arqueó una ceja y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza—. ¡Tú eres idiota de remate! ¡No solo dejaste que Drake te besara, sino que luego dejaste que lo hiciera Kikyo!

— ¡Pero no lo pegues en la cabeza, mujer! —dijo Akira mientras veía a Mamoru ponerse una mano en la cabeza por el dolor repentino—. ¡Que así solo harás que la única neurona que le queda funcionando le rebote por la cabeza, y lo volverás más idiota aún!

— ¡¿MÁS?! —gritó ella desesperada levantándose de la silla con las manos en la cabeza. Luego miró a Akira—. ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

— Chieko, tranquilízate —Akira se levantó, la giró de espaldas a Mamoru y la empujó—. Hattori ha estado solo estos cuatro años, ha aguantado mucho por Asami, así que no puedes culparle por un beso que él no quería.

— ¡Podría haberse apartado de ella! —se quejó Chieko—. ¡Golpearla! ¡ALGO!

— Eso solo lo hacéis las chicas —se quejó su hermano rodando los ojos—. Nosotros somos más respetuosos con las mujeres.

— Tampoco hizo nada cuando Drake le besó, y era un hombre —dijo Chieko con la voz más baja, pero llena de odio y la nariz fruncida. Akira se apartó de ella con lentitud. Estaba claramente enojada.

— ¿Qué te molesta más? —preguntó Akira confundido—. ¿El beso de Kikyo? ¿O el de Drake?

— ¡LOS DOS! —Chieko gritó y apartó a su hermano, luego señaló a Mamoru acercándose a él y sin dejar de gritar—. ¡¿Si tanto quieres a Asami, por qué dejas que te bese gente que no es ella?! ¡No puedo entenderlo!

Mamoru ni siquiera los miró. Sentía que sus nervios temblaban dentro de su cuerpo, llenos de ansiedad, angustia y pánico. Ansiedad por intentar solucionar el hecho de que ahora Kikyo lo amenazaba con eso. Angustia por intentar esconderlo de Asami, pero también querer decírselo. Pero ante todo un terrible miedo… pánico de que Asami lo abandonara si se enteraba de eso, fuera por él o por otra persona.

— Vamos a pensar en positivo —Akira suspiró—. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Asami te mate?

— Si no lo hace ella lo hago yo —dijo Chieko fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Vale, Oneesan —Akira sonrió llevándose una mirada asesina—. Digo… Imouto. Tan solo, tranquilízate, ¿vale? Así no le ayudas a tranquilizarse.

— Vas a decírselo ahora —dijo Chieko cogiendo a Mamoru por el cuello del jersey y levantándolo de la silla—. Vas ahora mismo a contarlo a Asami.

— Pero solo voy a hacerle daño —se quejó él con tristeza.

— Haberlo pensado antes de dejar que esa bruja ocupara el territorio de Asami —dijo Chieko—. Además, como Kikyo se lo cuente a Asami, seguro le hará más daño que escucharlo de tus labios, ¿no crees?

— ¿Por qué solo me arrepiento de mi vida? —susurró él. Chieko lo soltó sorprendida haciendo que él se dejara caer de nuevo sobre la silla. El chico se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, apoyando sus codos de nuevo en sus rodillas—. No pude proteger a Asami cuando ese tipo la envenenó en Tropical Land. No pude protegerla cuando estuvo en Estados Unidos. No pude protegerla de Jun hasta que este ya le había hecho pasar todos los miedos posibles… —Chieko miró a su hermano con tristeza y él le hizo señas para que se apartara. Akira se arrodilló delante de él, poniendo sus manos en el apoyabrazos de la silla de Mamoru—. Fui la causa de que perdiera la memoria. Tampoco pude ayudarla cuando ese tipo le inyectó esa cosa, ni cuando esos tipos se la llevaron. Y ahora que ha vuelto y que por algún motivo siento que se ha acostumbrado a nosotros por intentar ser feliz, no puedo hacerla feliz. Solo le hago daño.

— Hattori, acabas de entrar en un estado patético de desesperación, así que mejor vamos —Akira le apartó las manos y lo levantó de allí tirando de él—. Si los niños o ella se enteran de lo que estás diciendo, les harás aún más daño del que has hecho. Ahora aún puedes remediarlo, pero si sigues esperando, tal vez no haya vuelta atrás.

— Por favor, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer ahora? —susurró él mirándolos con demasiada tristeza en sus ojos, haciendo que Akira mirara hacia Chieko asustado.

Hattori Mamoru estaba a punto de llorar.

— Vamos —Akira tiró de él de nuevo hacia el ascensor—. Tenemos que al menos dejar de preocuparnos por cosas como esas.

— Cosas como esas —Chieko rodó los ojos mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

— No empieces, estoy intentando animar al pobre, y así no ayudas —se quejó su hermano—. Asami no se va a preocupar por eso, más bien se preocupará por tu estado de salud mental. Dudo que le importe un beso que ni siquiera aceptaste —añadió—. Además, Asami sabe que Mamoru no es como los Kuroba, que andan siempre ligando con la primera que pasa.

— Eso no es cierto —se quejó Chieko, llevándose una mirada interrogativa por su hermano—. Bueno, tal vez un poco…

Mamoru dejó que lo llevaran hacia su casa. Después de estar en la entrada del hotel y que Chieko hablara con rapidez con sus padres para que les excusaran de las tareas del hotel, los tres salieron dirección a la casa. En cuanto llegaron, el lugar estaba rodeado de periodistas, entre ellos Kikyo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Akira miró a Chieko. Ella era la que normalmente estaba al día de lo que buscaban los periodistas alrededor del chico. Su hermana le negó con la cabeza—. ¿Crees que Kikyo se enojó porque no la dejamos venir con nosotros?

Chieko se encogió de hombros.

— Ahora mismo me creo cualquier cosa de esa mujer —Chieko suspiró largamente—. Espero que Asa-chan esté bien…

— Asami —Mamoru se apresuró a llegar hacia allí y se abrió paso entre los periodistas que en seguida empezaron a preguntarle.

— Nos han dicho que Kudo Asami ha vuelto, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Akira y Chieko siguieron al chico. Ninguno de los tres respondió a todas las preguntas que les estaban haciendo acerca de Asami. Mamoru abrió la verja y se abalanzó encima de la puerta con la llave en la mano. La abrió de golpe y entró corriendo hacia allí. Akira y Chieko lo siguieron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

Asami, en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, se levantó del sofá y se escondió en la pared del comedor. La voz preocupada de Mamoru llamándola en cuanto la puerta se había cerrado, le hizo suspirar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Asami lo miró preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Akira viendo que Mamoru suspiraba aliviado y en seguida volvía a bajar la mirada. Golpeó al chico en la espalda con fuerza—. Te lo devolvemos, no nos sirve si está apagado. Lo queremos sonriendo y como siempre, ¿me oyes? De-un-a-pie-za —Asami lo miró sin entender—. Entonces, mejor vámonos, ¿vale? —miró hacia Chieko que afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a salir.

Asami miró a Mamoru. El chico estaba palideciendo y no parecía poder hablar.

— Espera, Akira —dijo Asami llamando por completo su atención—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— Tú, solo escúchalo, ¿va…? —Akira se calló. Mamoru se tambaleó y finalmente cayó al suelo. Akira y Asami lo cogieron cada uno por un brazo, antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo—. Hey, Hattori, ¿qué ocurre?

Asami le tomó el pulso. Lo tenía demasiado acelerado. Caliente. Mamoru estaba ardiendo. Le puso la mano en la frente corroborando su sospecha.

— Tiene fiebre —susurró la chica viendo que él intentaba abrir los ojos, pero le costaba—. Mamoru, ¿qué te ocurre? Por favor, tienes que decirme lo que ocurre.

Asami suspiró largamente el chico se había desmayado por completo. Akira lo cargó en su espalda y lo llevó a la cama.

— Bueno, ¿quién irá a buscar a los niños entonces? —Chieko suspiró largamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Asami la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— A fuera está todo lleno de periodistas preguntando dónde está Kudo Asami —dijo Chieko—. Así que no puedes salir. Pero si Mamoru-kun está así no creo que tenga fuerzas.

— Mamoru ayer le dijo a Kazuha-obaachan que no fuera, así que mejor le envío un mensaje y le pido que lo haga —susurró Asami.

— Será lo mejor —Akira salió de la habitación—. Voy a llamar a un médico para que venga a verlo. Podríamos ahora mismo freír un huevo en su cabeza y sin nada de fuego.

Chieko lo golpeó en el pecho con el reverso de su mano. Asami miró a dentro de la habitación, completamente preocupada.

— Avísalo y lárgate con Aiko-chan —dijo Chieko—. Pedazo de insensible.

— Y me dice insensible a mí cuando fuiste tú la que estuviste torturando a Hattori hace diez minutos —se quejó Akira rodando los ojos.

— ¿Puedo saber lo que le pasa, por favor? ¿Vais a contármelo? —preguntó Asami mirándolos.

— No puedes enterarte por otros —susurró Akira—. Es mejor que esperes a que él te hable.

Asami bajó la mirada y entró en la habitación. Nadie iría a decirle nada a ella. ¿Por qué habían terminado así? Por alguna razón parecía ser solo una persona conocida para ellos y no la amiga que se suponía que tenía que ser. Se sentó al lado de Mamoru con las piernas estiradas encima de la cama y le acarició la frente con suavidad. La cabeza de él cayó hacia el otro lado. ¿Seguía inconsciente?

.

Por la tarde, Asami seguía al lado de Mamoru, estaba completamente estirada, apoyada en un brazo en la cama y con su mano libre acariciando al chico en el pecho. Chieko se había quedado con ellos, pero estaba en el comedor. Mamoru no había despertado, y el médico había dicho que no era nada preocupante. Llamaron a la puerta y Chieko se fue a abrir. Asami suspiró unos segundos y en seguida pudo escuchar a los niños corriendo por el pasillo para ir hacia allí. Sonrió mientras hacía señas para que se mantuvieran callados y en cuanto los niños aparecieron por la puerta se quedaron quietos y en silencio al verla. Asami les hizo señas para que se acercaran y ellos lo hicieron. Kizuna besó en la mejilla a Mamoru y este abrió los ojos y la miró débilmente, pero en seguida volvió a cerrarlos. Pocas veces había tenido fiebre, pero cuando la tenía siempre lo dejaba completamente fuera de combate. Kazuki le cogió de la mano con fuerza, mientras Kizuna rodeaba la cama para ponerse al lado de Asami.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —susurró la madre viendo a la pequeña que le daba un fuerte abrazo.

— Muy bien —dijo la pequeña—. Kizuna ha hecho un dibujo para mamá.

— Luego lo veo, ¿vale? —Asami sonrió acariciándole la mejilla y la niña afirmó con la cabeza—. Perdonadnos chicos. Hoy es vuestro cumpleaños y no podemos celebrarlo bien.

— No importa —dijo Kazuki—. Papá tiene que mejorar y luego lo celebramos.

— De acuerdo —Asami sonrió y los dos salieron de la habitación para quedarse al comedor. Kazuha entró y la miró con una sonrisa triste—. El médico ha dicho que el medicamento no tardará en hacerle efecto, pero… —Asami miró hacia Mamoru—. Mientras tanto es mejor que no le molestemos, en nada.

— ¿Quieres que nos quedemos? —preguntó Kazuha.

Asami negó con la cabeza.

— Voy ahora con los niños, no te preocupes, gracias —Asami se levantó, pero Mamoru la cogió del brazo para que no se moviera. Ella lo miró mientras Kazuha salía de la habitación—. Tienes que descansar —Asami lo besó en la frente—. Luego hablamos de eso que te preocupa tanto, ¿vale?

— Asa… mi…

— Deja de forzarte. Solo recupérate pronto que los niños quieren celebrar su cumpleaños, ¿vale? —Asami se apartó de él viendo que el brazo del chico caía sin fuerzas.

— Los… niños… —Mamoru intentó levantarse pero Asami le puso una mano en el pecho y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

— Luego, ellos están esperando al comedor, ¿vale? —Asami sonrió—. Recupérate.

Salió de allí y cerró la puerta sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

— ¿No vamos a ir al hotel de Chieko-obaasan? —preguntó la niña ladeando su cabeza.

— Y dale con lo de llamarme 'Obaasan' —Chieko se cruzó de brazos enojada.

— Vamos, vamos, Chii-chan —Asami se puso delante de ella sonriendo—. Son solo niños.

— Aún así —Chieko fulminó con la mirada a la niña que se puso detrás de Kazuki inconscientemente.

— No vais a ir —Kazuha se agachó al suelo poniendo sus brazos cruzados encima de sus rodillas y sonriendo tiernamente hacia los pequeños—. Porque papá se encuentra mal y mamá no puede salir de aquí —dijo—. Y Kizuna y Kazuki quieren estar con mamá y papá, ¿no es cierto? —los niños afirmaron con la cabeza—. Si todo está bien, podréis venir mañana, ¿vale?

— Lo siento chicos —susurró Asami—. Sé que queríais ir.

— Está bien —Kizuna sonrió—. Papá tiene que ponerse bueno.

— En serio me pregunto cuántos años tienen estos dos —dijo Chieko—. Parecen tener diez o más, al menos.

— Bueno, la situación de cada niño siempre les hace crecer en unas cosas mejor que en otras —sonrió Kazuha levantándose—. Llevaros bien, ¿vale? Mañana vendré a buscaros para llevaros al colegio.

Los niños afirmaron con la cabeza sonriendo.

— Vámonos —Chieko salió de allí—. Que tardaremos al menos diez minutos en salir de aquí.

— Sí, cierto, se hacen pesados —Kazuha se rio siguiéndola—. Adiós.

— Bueno… —Asami se arrodilló al suelo sonriendo—. ¿Qué queréis hacer?

— ¿Y papá? —dijo Kazuki con tristeza.

— En cuanto esté mejor él saldrá de la habitación —la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Mamoru se quedó apoyado en el umbral de la puerta—. Pero bueno…

— Sabes que no puedo quedarme quieto —susurró él sonriendo.

— Hattori Mamoru, eres lo más idiota que he visto jamás —suspiró Asami cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que te preocupas tanto de mí? Si andas arrastrándote, casi…

— No puedo dejar que… alguien más te diga… —dijo él. Asami se acercó y lo abrazó.

— Si alguien me dice no le haré caso —respondió Asami—. Ahora vuelve a… —el chico estaba perdiendo el equilibrio de nuevo y su peso hizo tambalear a Asami—. Oye, que yo no puedo contigo ahora. He perdido mucha fuerza. Mamoru aguanta… —Mamoru finalmente cedió y los dos cayeron al suelo. Kizuna y Kazuki se apartaron a tiempo y se quedaron mirándolos a los dos—. Mamoru oye… quita de encima, por favor… Mamo… —intentaba levantarlo, pero ella no tenía fuerza suficiente en los brazos. Se calló cuando él se levantó con los brazos a cada lado de ella—. ¿Estás bien?

— Eso pregunto yo… he caído encima de ti… —susurró él casi sin voz.

— Vamos, tienes que descansar —Asami se incorporó y lo abrazó para ayudarlo a levantarse. La cama estaba demasiado lejos así que lo llevó al sofá y lo dejó sentado. Cuando iba a separarse, él siguió abrazándola—. Eres demasiado impulsivo. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Sabes que cuando estás enfermo no puedes moverte y tú sigues. ¿Por qué te fuerzas de este modo? ¿Quieres terminar peor?

— Escúchame —susurró él—. Por favor.

— No, no te escucharé hasta que descanses y te pongas mejor —Asami rodó los ojos y él la soltó, dejando que ella se apartara—. Siempre haces lo mismo.

— Lo siento —dijo él. Dejó que Asami lo acomodara al sofá y que luego le cogiera la mano.

— Descansa, ¿vale? —Asami le puso la mano libre en la cabeza comprobando que la fiebre le había aumentado—. Voy a buscar hielo para intentar hacerte bajar la temperatura, hasta que el medicamento te haga efecto.

— Kizuna quiere ayudar —dijo la pequeña levantando la mano.

— Kazuki también —la imitó su hermano.

— De acuerdo —Asami sonrió hacia ellos—. Kazuki ve a buscar la manta de encima de la cama de papá y mamá y cubre a papá con ella, ¿vale? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza y se metió en la habitación con solo tres pasos grandes—. Kizuna ven conmigo a buscar el hielo.

— ¡Sí! —la niña siguió a Asami hacia la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada de Mamoru.

Kazuki volvió al cabo de poco arrastrando la manta por el suelo, con esfuerzo. Puso una punta encima del pecho de Mamoru y luego se fue al otro lado para poner la otra punta en sus pies. Pero la manta resbaló al suelo y Mamoru no tuvo tiempo de cogerla. Kazuki frunció los morros con enfado y volvió a subir la punta de los pies, para luego ir a subir la otra punta. Pero mientras la estaba subiendo, la manta resbaló de nuevo. El niño se quedó mirando la manta con enfado. Mamoru cogió la punta que el niño tenía en la mano y sonrió hacia él. El pequeño se fue de nuevo hacia los pies y subió la punta.

— Sube toda la manta, no solo la punta —susurró Mamoru.

El pequeño lo miró y afirmó con la cabeza. Haciendo caso de lo que Mamoru le decía, cogió la manta por el medio y la subió encima de los pies de Mamoru. Pero entonces se le doblaba el objeto y no podía cubrir bien a Mamoru. El padre tiró a la vez de la manta y así evitaba que le cayera de nuevo al pequeño. Vio que el niño se estaba peleando para sacar la manta de debajo intentando cubrirlo todo y sonrió.

— Vaya, otro que le cogió manía a las mantas —se rio Asami volviendo con Kizuna llevando una bolsa de plástico con hielo y un trapo—. Kazuki esto te viene de familia.

El niño miró a la mujer con cansancio. Reconocer eso no le solucionaba el problema de cubrir a su padre con la manta. Asami se arrodilló detrás de él y cogió sus manos moviéndoselas.

— Coge de aquí —el niño lo hizo y dejó que Asami le moviera las manos para cubrir con la manta a Mamoru—. ¿Lo ves? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza—. La próxima vez lo haces así, ¿vale?

— Gracias —susurró el pequeño.

— Vamos, Kizuna —Asami le cogió el trapo y lo puso en la frente de Mamoru que había cerrado de nuevo los ojos—. Pon ahora el hielo encima —la niña lo hizo con sumo cuidado, mientras sonreía satisfecha.

— Gracias, chicos —susurró Mamoru sonriendo y abriendo los ojos débilmente.

Kizuna y Kazuki se miraron sonriendo.

— Bueno, ¿a qué queréis jugar chicos? —Asami sonrió hacia ellos.

— Al juego de memoria —dijeron los dos a la vez sin ni siquiera mirarse.

— Vamos, traedlo aquí —Asami les hizo señas para que lo hicieran y los dos pequeños salieron corriendo hacia su habitación—. ¿Estarás bien así? —Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza lentamente—. Entonces descansa, ¿vale? —Asami le besó en la mejilla mientras le cogía la mano de nuevo—. Ponte bien pronto, por favor.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien en unas horas —Mamoru sonrió mirándola—. No dejes que los niños te vean preocupada por esto.

Los niños volvieron con una caja llena de cartas para hacer parejas y las pusieron todas encima de la mesa. Asami se quedó de lado, con una mano cogiendo a Mamoru y con la otra encima de la mesa, ayudando a los niños. Tampoco hacía falta que les ayudara, los pequeños parecían tener demasiada buena memoria, incluso por un juego tan complicado a su edad.

— Esto es demasiado fácil para vosotros —suspiró Asami cuando vio que los niños terminaban la partida de las 40 cartas por tercera vez.

Los niños la miraron.

— Pero no tenemos otro de memoria —susurró Kizuna.

— Traedme dos hojas de papel —Asami sonrió hacia los niños—. Y un lápiz.

Kazuki corrió hacia su habitación y volvió con una libreta en la que él hacía dibujos y un lápiz en su mano. Asami se soltó de Mamoru y empezó a escribir el silabario de niños en el papel.

— ¿Sabéis escribir ya? —preguntó mirándolos.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

— Kizuna solo sabe las vocales —dijo.

— Kazuki no recuerda nunca —respondió el niño medio ruborizado.

— Está bien —Asami sonrió—. Entonces os complicaré el juego —partió las hojas y las puso de cara hacia abajo. Ellos observaron a la mujer con atención—. Tenéis que hacerlo juntos, ¿vale? —los dos afirmaron con la cabeza—. Kazuki empieza destapando un trocito de papel. Cuando veas lo que tienes, tienes que decir en voz alta lo que te ha tocado. Luego Kizuna tiene que destapar la otra, para ver si es la misma y tanto si toca como si no tienes que decirlo en voz alta también, ¿vale? —los dos afirmaron inseguros—. Mamá os ayudará si no lo sabéis. Pero así seguro aprenderéis más rápido, ¿no? —los dos afirmaron con una sonrisa—. Vamos.

.

Estuvieron jugando durante un par de horas y ninguno de los dos pequeños se cansó de eso. Asami sonrió viéndolos, cogida de nuevo de la mano de Mamoru. Los pequeños, tenían el mismo interés por aprender, que el que habían demostrado Asami y Mamoru cuando eran niños. Eso era algo realmente bueno. También eran muy tozudos, algo malo, pero bueno cuando se trataba de no rendirse cuando algo no les salía bien. Hasta que Mamoru se incorporó con lentitud y los tres se lo quedaron mirando.

— ¿Estás bien? —Asami lo soltó y se sentó a su lado. Él afirmó con la cabeza, mientras ella lo besaba en la frente—. Te ha bajado la fiebre ya.

— Gracias —dijo él con una sonrisa débil.

— ¿Papá está bien? —Kizuna y Kazuki se acercaron a él preocupados.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y acarició sus cabezas.

— Mamá va a hacer la cena, ¿qué os parece? —Asami sonrió hacia ellos y los niños afirmaron con la cabeza—. ¿Os quedáis a cuidar de papá?

— ¡Sí! —gritaron los dos a la vez con fuerza.

— No lo hagáis enfadar, ¿vale? —dijo ella. Los niños sonrieron traviesos—. He dicho no.

— Sí —los dos dijeron a la vez con voz aburrida.

Cuando se fueron a comer, Mamoru se quedó sentado en el sofá. Y después de darles regalos que el hombre había guardado hacía unos días, los niños se fueron a dormir. Mamoru se levantó tambaleándose, pero pudo llegar a la cama sin ningún problema. Luego se sentó en ella y esperó a que Asami se situara a su lado. Ella se tumbó, con las manos bajo su cabeza y sus piernas cruzadas encima de la cama.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo ella antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

Él no la miró.

— Te quiero mucho —susurró él con un hilo de voz que a Asami le costó entender.

— Sí, eso lo dijiste antes de dejarme plantada diciendo que me habías hecho daño —respondió ella con una ceja arqueada mirando hacia el techo—. Así que ahora al menos cuéntame todo. Lo que sé y que me sigues repitiendo, que me encanta, y lo que no tengo ni idea.

Mamoru se mordió el labio inferior y apoyó su cabeza en la pared. Tenía que hacer algo que no se hubiera imaginado jamás haciendo. Suspiró un par de veces, armándose de valor para hablar. Luego le contó todo lo que le había contado a Akira y Chieko, resumiendo el hecho de que sabía que ninguno de ellos había aguantado jamás a Kikyo, excepto él.

— Así que la besaste —Asami suspiró.

— Ella me besó —susurró él—. Yo… lo sien…

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando te besó? —le interrumpió Asami antes de que dijera el chico palabras que tal vez serían innecesarias.

— ¿Cómo? —Mamoru la miró parpadeando confundido. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba. Mantenía una expresión fría y llena de ira hacia el techo de la habitación.

— No lo pienses, solo responde —dijo Asami—. Lo que sentiste en ese momento, sin mentiras.

— Enojado, por lo que ella había hecho; preocupado, por que Kizuna lo había visto todo —él la siguió mirando viendo que cambiaba su expresión a una de tristeza—. Con miedo —terminó. Ella lo miró confundida—. De perderte, por culpa de algo que yo no quería que sucediera jamás —Asami mantenía su expresión desconcertada, pero había cambiado un poco a la de alivio. Luego volvió a mirar al techo y Mamoru siguió mirándola solo a ella—. Lo siento —volvió a decir él desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué sientes ahora? —Asami habló con tristeza y cerró los ojos. Él la miró preocupado.

— Mucho dolor —susurró él.

— Así lo siento yo —respondió Asami—. Pero, eres demasiada buena persona para darle un buen golpe a esa mujer.

— Lo sie…

— Bésame —Asami lo interrumpió de nuevo. No quería que se disculpara de nuevo por algo que a ella también le había pasado, aunque su situación fuera más preocupante que la de él.

— Pero… —Mamoru la miró.

Sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar y sabía que tenía que decidir con rapidez. Sí se negaba a ello, era que estaba decidiendo por encima a Kikyo. Pero si lo hacía, él se sentiría aún peor, sabiendo que la había traicionado. Decidió dejar sus sentimientos de lado, se giró tumbándose casi del todo encima de la cama y presionó sus labios con los de ella. Un pinchazo recorrió su pecho, hasta que notó a Asami rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello. Solo entonces se atrevió a dejar sus pensamientos de un lado e intentar besarla correctamente. La acarició en el pelo mientras intensificaba su beso. En cuanto se separaron Mamoru suspiró intentando calmar sus respiraciones.

— No quiero que te acerques más a ella, por favor —susurró Asami—. Al menos no dejes que Kizuna y Kazuki se acerquen a ella.

— No lo haré —Mamoru sonrió débilmente—. No quiero perderte a ti. Ella me importa bien poco, aunque puede arruinarnos a los dos.

— Sobreviviremos con lo que tengamos —Asami sonrió débilmente—. No quiero que vuelva a besarte, por favor.

— Estás actuando celosa de verdad… —Mamoru sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que actúe? —preguntó ella—. Desaparezco cuatro años y ya te besa otra…

— Lo siento.

— Deja de pedirme perdón —Asami rodó los ojos—. Tú no tenías la intención de hacerlo, ¿cierto? —él negó con la cabeza rápidamente—. Entonces no te disculpes de nuevo. Tendría que hacerlo esa mujer.

— Está bien, Asami —Mamoru la besó en la frente—. Gracias.

— Mamoru —Asami le tocó la frente con la mano—. Estás con fiebre aún, deberías de irte a dormir.

— No —Mamoru la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó—. Ya estoy recuperando las fuerzas, no te preocupes por eso —la besó en el cuello sonriendo.

— No hagas eso, tienes que descansar —se quejó Asami intentando apartarlo de ella, pero el chico la mantenía agarrada, de manera que no podía moverse, excepto por los pies—. Mamoru, por el amor de…

— Deja de quejarte —dijo él después de interrumpirla con otro beso en sus labios—. Solo te quejas por todo —volvió a besarla.

Asami se estremeció mientras sentía sus labios en contacto con su piel. Por alguna razón ella se sentía más débil ante él o, tal vez, él había cambiado y ella no lo había notado antes. Quizás parte de las dos. Intentó apartarlo de nuevo, pero él la cogió por las muñecas y se puso encima de ella mientras seguía besándola en los labios. Asami dejó de hacer fuerza. Sentía su cuerpo completamente débil ante el amor del chico.

Mamoru entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella, mientras la besaba en el cuello. Notaba la chica estremecerse debajo de él y eso le hizo sonreír. O la chica podía mantener la mente despejada de lo que le acababa de contar o realmente había creído en sus palabras. La escuchó murmurar un leve 'te quiero' y él se detuvo a mirarla.

— Cierra la puerta, por favor —susurró ella. Mamoru se levantó rápidamente para hacerle caso y luego se tumbó a su lado. Realmente no hacía falta que los pequeños los vieran si por alguna desconocida razón decidían despertar. Asami se puso encima de él con una sonrisa—. ¿Y bien?

— Me dejo decirte que te amo más que cualquier cosa —sonrió él—. Que eres mi mundo —la besó en la frente—, mi tesoro —la besó en la mejilla—, mi vida… —volvió a besarla en el cuello—. Te quiero por encima de todo —añadió mientras dejaba sus labios en contacto con la piel de ella—. Porque eres amable, eres sincera, bonita… amo tu sonrisa y me vuelvo loco con tus llan… no llores, por favor —Mamoru se rio mientras veía que sus ojos se inundaban.

— Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —Asami se cubrió la cara con las manos y él la abrazó haciendo que su oído quedara encima de su pecho—. Eres terriblemente cruel conmigo.

— ¿Eso te parece cruel, eh? —Mamoru sonrió—. De acuerdo, y ¿qué te parece si te digo que amo tu inteligencia y tu sentido del humor? ¿Tu manera de hacer que un día de cielo negro se vuelva completamente azul?

— Detente ya —se quejó ella—. Me harás llorar, idiota.

— Vale, me detengo —Mamoru la acarició en la cabeza con tranquilidad—. Pero que sepas que aún conservo esta larga lista de elogios hacia ti, que he ido mejorando con estos cuatro años sin ti.

— No quiero conocerla toda de golpe, gracias —susurró ella.

— Vaya, sí que has cambiado —se rio Mamoru—. Te recuerdo que una vez me la hiciste recitar toda.

— Pero quiero que te quedes con algo que me puedas ir diciendo un poco cada día —dijo ella apartando sus manos y mirándolo.

La chica puso sus manos, una a cada lado de la cabeza de él y se apartó un poco de él. Su largo pelo cayó por un lado, haciendo cosquillas a la mejilla del chico. Mamoru puso sus manos bajo el jersey de ella y fue subiéndolas lentamente por su espalda. Asami lo besó en los labios y él se detuvo.

— Oye, esto es algo parecido a cuando te fuiste —dijo cuando ella se apartó.

— No tengo las esposas cerca, lo siento —se rio ella.

— Te ataré a ti, esta vez —dijo él arqueando una ceja.

— No te preocupes —Asami sonrió—. Te dejaré que me ates todo lo que quieras.

— Eso ha sonado terriblemente pervertido o demasiado sincero por tu parte —dijo Mamoru frunciendo el ceño. Asami se rio—. Te estás burlando de mí. Perfecto —Mamoru la rodeó con sus brazos y la empujó hacia el lado de la cama, terminando de nuevo encima de ella—. Te recuerdo que yo sí que no te perdono el hecho de que me ataras a los hierros de la cama con las esposas, ¿me oyes?

— Yo sí te perdono por ser tan tonto y dejar que te atara —Asami sonrió. Mamoru la miró confundido y ella se rio con más fuerza.

— Te sigues burlando de mí, perfecto —Mamoru arqueó una ceja—. Está bien, entonces ahora sí que tendrás que aguantarme por toda la eternidad. Ese será tu castigo.

— Te has convertido en Suzaku —Asami sonrió—. No está mal.

— Te seguiré hasta el infierno o dónde sea —sonrió él besándola en los labios—. No vas a deshacerte de mí. Jamás.

— Está bien —Asami rodó los ojos—. Te aguantaré.

— Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, está claro —se rio él, volviéndola a besar en el cuello.

Asami le quitó el jersey al chico mientras el chico empezaba a desabrocharle los botones. Ninguno de los dos se detenía en sus besos o caricias, una vez más.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Los regalos de sus abuelos'.


	9. Los regalos de sus abuelos

Hellow!

 **Humana:** jajajajajaja no sé si fanfiction se ha vuelto loco o no, pero miré el correo y me dice que me enviaste un review y al mirar en fanfiction el review desapareció (?) tarda demasiado en ponerse XDDD no suena, es interesante (?) nah, es broma, porque en realidad no son solo los abuelos (?) Kikyo es maja (?) no me mates, Kikyo es genial, es uno de los pocos personajes que aún me lleva de cabeza XDDDD bueno, te dejo que leas XDDD

14 de Mayo (7 días para la publicación de Aiko).

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Los regalos de sus abuelos_**

— Chicos apresuraros que llegaremos tarde —dijo Mamoru recogiendo los juguetes que ellos habían dejado al suelo.

— ¡Sí! —los dos pequeños salieron de su habitación con una pequeña mochila en su espalda—. Papá, ¿dónde están los colores de Kizuna?

— ¿Cómo que los colores de Kizuna? —Mamoru frunció el ceño mirando a la pequeña—. No los sacaste de la mochila ayer, ¿no están allí?

— Kizuna no los ha visto —dijo la niña tristemente.

— Oh, vamos, Kizuna —Mamoru suspiró—. Luego los buscamos, ¿vale?

— Pero es que…

— Kazuki, ¿dónde están los colores de Kizuna? —dijo Asami detrás del niño que había estado sonriendo mirando a la niña—. ¿Los has escondido?

— ¡¿Eh?! —Kizuna lo miró con los ojos llorosos—. Kazuki es malo con Kizuna…

— Devuélvele los colores a Kizuna, Kazuki —Asami sonrió.

El niño se giró y volvió hacia la habitación. Luego volvió con una cajita de cartón llena de colores de cera y se los dio a la niña.

— ¿Por qué Kazuki ha hecho esto? —preguntó la niña.

— Cuando entiendas a los hombres, entenderás el motivo de que hagan eso —dijo Asami sonriendo.

— Disculpa, yo jamá…

— No te atrevas a decir que no lo hiciste, porque lo recuerdo perfectamente, entre tú y Akira —Asami interrumpió a Mamoru mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Kazuki no hagas llorar a Kizuna.

— Sí —el niño frunció los morros con enfado y salió por la puerta.

— Nos vamos —Mamoru besó a Asami mientras la rodeaba por la cintura—. ¿Tienes planeado algo?

— No, de momento —ella sonrió—. Si salgo te digo algo con el teléfono.

— Está bien —Mamoru volvió a besarla y cogió la mano de Kizuna que se había puesto los colores en la mochila—. Dile adiós a mamá —la niña movió la mano con una sonrisa y Asami se arrodilló para darle un beso en la mejilla. La niña enrojeció levemente mientras sonreía con una mirada soñadora, llena de ilusión y satisfacción a la vez. Mamoru tiró de ella hacia la puerta—. Kazuki espera aquí.

— ¿Papá por qué siguen aquí? —Kazuki estaba al lado de la verja observando a los periodistas que estaban al otro lado.

— Porque son insistentes en su trabajo —se rio Mamoru tosiendo un poco. Aún se sentía resfriado, pero al menos no tenía fiebre y eso era algo que le permitía volver a la normalidad—. Ven aquí, Kazuki.

El niño volvió con ellos y se cogió a la mano de Mamoru, después de que él cerrara la puerta de la casa. Se acercó a la verja, abrió la puerta soltándose unos segundos de Kizuna y la volvió a coger haciéndola pasar por la verja. Kazuki cogió el hierro de la verja y tiró para cerrarla, después de que los tres pasaran.

— No grabéis a los niños, por favor —dijo Mamoru mientras se abría paso entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué no fuisteis ayer al hotel como siempre? —preguntó Kikyo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

— Porque enfermé —dijo Mamoru—. Y no quería que se pasaran la tarde sin estar a mi lado. Por cierto, Kikyo —Mamoru sonrió, sabiendo que ella había sido quién había hecho correr la voz acerca de que Asami había vuelto—. No quiero que te acerques más a mí o a los niños, por favor.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Kikyo arqueó una ceja y sonrió con satisfacción. Había llegado al punto que quería—. ¿Es que tu prometida está celosa de mí?

— ¿Sabes? Una mujer que hace que unos niños de cuatro años pierdan la ilusión o la fe hacia su madre, no es una mujer fiable a la que dejar que tus hijos se acerquen. Y como consecuencia, ya que quiero estar con ellos: no te acerques a mí —Mamoru sonrió.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De que les dijiste a Kazuki y a Kizuna que su madre les había abandonado porque eran unos niños malos —Mamoru sonrió—. Lo siento, chica, pero no creo que debas de acercarte más a mi familia. Que el secuestro de su madre en un laboratorio de experimentación del que Kizuna se salvó por completo, pero Kazuki tuvo que aguantar durante dos largos años, sea un abandono. Lo siento, pero no termina de cuadrarme que puedas ser tan cruel con tus palabras Kikyo —Mamoru sonrió ampliamente—. Si me permitís el paso, tengo que llevarlos al colegio, que van a llegar tarde.

Los periodistas se apartaron confundidos por la respuesta que había dado Mamoru al respecto. Kikyo frunció su nariz mientras enrojecía de rabia y vergüenza de que él le dijera eso delante de sus compañeros de periodismo. Pero cuando Mamoru estuvo a punto de pasar por el lugar, un hombre vestido con traje se puso al medio de su camino.

— Marcos —Kazuki lo reconoció al instante y se puso detrás de Mamoru temblando de miedo.

— ¿Kazuki conoce a este hombre? —Kizuna lo miró preocupada.

— Es uno de los hombres malos que pegó a Kazuki —susurró él mientras Mamoru ponía sus brazos detrás de él para esconder a Kizuna.

— _¿Dónde está ella?_ —preguntó Marcos en inglés, haciendo que Kizuna no lo entendiera, Kazuki lo entendiera muy poco y los periodistas le comprendieran perfectamente.

— _¿La habéis perdido?_ —Mamoru sonrió hablando también en inglés—. _Qué pena._

— _Sé que está contigo, ¿dónde?_ —Marcos lo miró con odio.

— _No sé de qué me hablas_ —dijo Mamoru.

— Papá habla raro —susurró Kizuna—. Igual que Kazuki cuando llegó.

El hombre lo empujó hacia la pared y Mamoru apartó sus manos para no chafar a los niños. Marcos sacó una pistola y la puso en la frente del hombre.

— _¡¿Dónde?!_ —gritó con enojo.

— _No nos conocemos muy bien_ —dijo Mamoru poniéndose serio mientras Kizuna empezaba a sollozar—. _Pero amenazándome delante de mis hijos no conseguirás precisamente que mi boca hable. ¿Has perdido a Asami? Mejor para nosotros, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que se os haya ido vuestra mejor maza de experimentación con humanos. Si los del FBI y la Interpol se enteran de lo que estáis haciendo, estoy convencido de que dejarían de cubriros las espaldas en todos los asesinatos que estáis cometiendo. Si me disculpas, tengo prisa._

— _Tú te quedas aquí hasta que no me digas dónde está_ —dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido—. _Si no, me llevaré al crío de nuevo._

— _No te vas a llevar a nadie_ —dijo Mamoru a la vez que Asami justo detrás de Marcos.

El hombre se giró a mirarla y sonrió. Asami llevaba unos pantalones tejanos largos, un jersey de manga larga y cuello alto de color paja, una armilla tejana y un sombrero de pesca, también tejano. Ella le dio un puñetazo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— ¿Qué narices…? —Mamoru miró confundido a la chica.

— Ya me siento mucho mejor —Asami se encogió de hombros y sonrió hacia el hombre, que se levantó de golpe del suelo, dispuesto a cogerla—. _Yo de ti no lo haría, Marcos_ —dijo en inglés, sonriendo con malicia hacia él. El hombre se detuvo con la nariz fruncida llena de enfado.

— _¿Y por qué no? Nos robaste_ —dijo Marcos señalándola con un dedo.

— _No, yo no os robé_ —Asami sonrió mientras le mostraba un lápiz electrónico al hombre—. _Tan solo cogí algo que sabía me mantendría con vida, a mí y a los míos_ —añadió ella mientras con un movimiento de su mano, el lápiz se multiplicaba por 5—. _¿Cuántos de ellos quieres? ¿Cuántos voy a tener? ¿Van a contener todos los documentos que os van a arruinar la empresa? ¿Qué dices?_

— _¡Dámelos!_ —gritó el hombre intentando cogerlos, pero Asami los escondió detrás de su espalda.

— _Vamos a jugar un rato, Marcos. Hace tiempo que no me persigues. Pero esta vez, en mi territorio._

— ¿Asami? —Mamoru la miró confundido.

— No te preocupes —Asami sonrió hacia él hablando en japonés—. He tenido tiempo de poner en práctica las tonterías de los Kuroba, así que, podemos vernos en un rato, Mamoru.

— Por favor, no estás para ir jugando por la calle —se quejó él a modo de respuesta—. Vamos chicos.

— Pero mamá… —Kizuna miró a la mujer mientras Mamoru tiraba de los dos niños.

Asami levantó la mano a modo de despido con una sonrisa.

— _Dame eso_ —Marcos se abalanzó encima de ella, pero Asami ya no estaba.

El hombre y los periodistas miraron a su alrededor intentando ver por dónde se había ido, pero no la habían visto ir hacia ninguna dirección. Kizuna dejó que su padre tirara de ella, pero ella seguía mirando hacia atrás, esperando ver a su madre en algún sitio, mientras Kazuki a su lado, seguía temblando y mantenía su mirada fija al suelo. Mamoru se los llevó de allí con rapidez, antes de que los periodistas los abordaran. De repente, Kikyo cayó encima de Marcos y el hombre la cogió, pero luego la empujó hacia otro lado y empezó a correr detrás de algo invisible para él.

Asami tenía que decirlo. Había superado al mismísimo Kaito Kid, que tenía que usar la noche para ese truco. Había valido la pena usar los instrumentos del Laboratorio. Marcos iba corriendo en direcciones erróneas, pero así al menos lo había alejado de Kazuki. Asami se descubrió el pequeño trapo que la cubría y suspiró largamente, haciendo que los periodistas se quedaran petrificados mirándola. La ropa que llevaba, tenía pequeñas cámaras que hacía que lo que se veía detrás se viera en la parte de delante y al revés, haciendo así un cuerpo desaparecido para la vista humana.

— Pero qué idiota, y eso que no lo perfeccioné para nada —la chica sonrió hacia la prensa y luego echó a correr hacia otro lado, haciendo que los periodistas la siguieran muy de cerca.

Asami se metió dentro de un centro comercial y se escondió entre la gente. Giró su sombrero al revés, dejándolo negro, mientras seguía andando y escondía su pelo dentro de él. Luego se giró la armilla que era de color rojo por dentro y se bajó el jersey por la parte de abajo, haciéndolo un vestido que le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas. Subió por las escaleras mecánicas y se apoyó en la barandilla para ver hacia abajo. Se quedó observando cómo los periodistas se abrían paso entre la gente que iba a comprar allí, buscándola. Sonrió mientras los miraba. Los periodistas se juntaron con otros que estaban haciendo fotos al grupo de los Bullet Junior. El mundo realmente era pequeño. Llamaron la atención de los demás, haciendo que todos se pusieran a buscar a la chica. El grupo se quedaron mirando a Tetsuya que negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba las manos. El chico de pelo plateado miró hacia ella y luego bajó la mirada rodando los ojos. El grupo ahora estaba interrogando frenéticamente a Shouta, oportunidad que Tetsuya aprovechó para salir de allí.

— A parte de fastidiar tu trabajo, ahora fastidias el mío —suspiró Tetsuya en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

— No he fastidiado mi trabajo, te recuerdo que fue Jun quién lo hizo —se quejó ella.

— Pero siempre queda bien decirlo —el cantante se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla—. ¿Estás disfrutando, eh?

— Como nunca —Asami se rio—. Pero son increíblemente tontos.

— Nunca digas eso de los periodistas, porque pueden ser extremamente pesados si se lo proponen —Tetsuya sonrió—. En concreto esa bruja que anda detrás de Hattori.

— Sí, tengo una ligera idea de a quién te refieres —dijo Asami.

— ¿Oh, ya te encontraste con ella entonces? —Tetsuya sonrió.

— Mamoru es demasiada buena persona para decirle cuándo es suficiente con sus malditas mentiras, creo —respondió Asami.

— Es un sol de mujer —dijo Tetsuya hablando con ironía.

— Brillante y deslumbrante como ella sola —añadió Asami.

— Miyano —Kikyo se acercó a él con rapidez—. ¿Por qué te fuiste de tu sesión?

— No sabes lo pesados que pueden ser los de mi grupo cuando hacen algún descubrimiento —dijo él con una sonrisa fría mirándola.

— ¿Sabes dónde está ella?

— Ni idea —Tetsuya sonrió—. Además, ¿por qué te importa tanto? Tú eres de sucesos, no deberías de estar detrás de un famoso.

— Sí, cuando es una ladrona —sonrió Kikyo.

— En serio… —Tetsuya rodó los ojos y se apartó de la barandilla para volver abajo—. Deja en paz a Sam, Kikyo, no te va a gustar con lo que te encuentres de ella.

— ¿No me va a gustar? —Kikyo sonrió interesada siguiéndolo.

— No, porque es alguien terriblemente perfecta —Tetsuya sonrió girándose hacia ella—. No encontrarás nada malo en su currículo que tú puedas usar en su contra.

— Eres malvado —se quejó la periodista—. Jamás me atrevería a usar información en contra de alguien.

— No, que va, por eso aún estamos esperando explicaciones del motivo por el que te metiste contra Kyogoku Chieko —se quejó él mientras bajaban las escaleras—. Tienes suerte de que ella lo escondiera de Hattori, porque estoy convencido de que te hubiera echado de su vida antes de que Asami volviera.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que me ha echado?

— Porque estaba claro que llamarías a todos estos periodistas para perseguir a Asami, si ninguno de nuestros amigos y ni siquiera sus familiares hemos informado al respecto para no hacerles daño —Tetsuya suspiró—. Ahora si me disculpas, debo de seguir con la sesión fotográfica. Por cierto, Asami hace un rato que se ha largado —Tetsuya señaló hacia arriba en donde habían estado momentos antes—. ¡Qué pena!

— ¿Qué? —la chica miró hacia arriba y luego salió corriendo de allí mientras la seguía buscando.

— ¿Va todo bien? —Shouta se acercó hacia Tetsuya.

— Sí, me pregunto el motivo por el que Asami habrá dejado que la prensa la viera —susurró Tetsuya.

— Conociéndola para proteger a alguien —suspiró él—. Seguramente a Mamoru-kun o a los niños.

— Deberían de prohibirle hacer eso —Tetsuya se rio.

— Sí, sería lo mejor —Shouta se rio con él.

.

Cuando llegó al hotel de los Kyogoku, Chieko prohibió a Asami que salirera de allí. Así pues, al llegar la tarde, Asami ya llevaba un rato observando a la gente sin ánimos de hacer nada. Sentada en el sillón más alejado, en una esquina en que nadie la podía ver, tomando un sorbete de limón que Chieko había insistido en hacerle y que era más ácido que los que normalmente ella había tomado alguna vez; vio a Mamoru llegando con los niños y a Chieko señalándoles dónde ella estaba. Kizuna y Kazuki corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron.

— Hola chicos —Asami sonrió—. ¿Qué tal os ha ido?

— Bien —Kizuna sonrió tímidamente.

— Tsubasa ha vuelto a reírse de Kazuki —se quejó el niño haciendo pucheros.

— Tranquilo, en unos días podrás decirle a Tsubasa que mamá está contigo —Asami le acarició la cabeza al pequeño—. Además, no hay ningún problema en eso. Él tiene suerte de tener a una mamá que le hace comer las mandarinas, ¿cierto? —miró hacia Kizuna que sacó la lengua.

— Blegh, mandarinas —dijo la niña.

— Lo sabía —se rio Asami—. Y a Kazuki seguro que no le gusta esto —Asami señaló hacia el sorbete.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Limón —Asami sonrió—. Es muuuuy ácido.

— ¿Ácido? —los niños miraron hacia Mamoru que solo llegar con ellos besó a Asami en la frente—. ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿No habéis probado el ácido? —preguntó Asami.

— Sí que lo han probado —Mamoru se rio—. Kazuki no lo aguanta y Kizuna pone caras extrañas cada vez que lo come. Cosa que nos hacía reír y que terminó diciendo que no comería más porque nos reíamos de ella.

—Ah, entiendo —Asami sonrió mientras veía que el niño se ponía la pajita en la boca para sorber el líquido—. Cuidado no te lo acabes todo Kazuki.

— Blegh… —el niño se puso las manos en la boca, mientras sacaba la lengua y se la frotaba con fuerza—. No me gusta.

Kizuna hizo lo mismo que Kazuki, pero siguió bebiendo sin hacer pucheros.

— Vaya, ahora no hace caras extrañas.

— Pica —Kizuna se apartó de la bebida—. Pica el cuello.

— Sí, claro que pica —se rio Asami—. Lo ha hecho Chii-chan.

— Déjame adivinar. No te moverás de aquí, hasta que lo termines, ¿verdad? —Mamoru se rio mientras se sentaba al apoyabrazos del pequeño sillón.

— Exactamente eso —Asami se rio.

— Bueno, por el otro lado, me gusta más tenerte controlada —Mamoru sonrió acercándose a ella para besarla.

Asami se apartó de él con una ceja arqueada. Levantó el vaso y se lo puso delante para que bebiera. Él la miró sonriendo travieso y sorbió de la pajita ante la mirada confusa de Asami.

— Pero si a ti esto no te gusta —dijo Asami.

— No importa —Mamoru la besó en los labios—. Ha sido el beso más ácido que me han dado jamás.

— Se podría malinterpretar tus palabras —dijo Asami riendo—. Mantenerme controlada mientras das tu beso más ácido.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero —se rio Mamoru.

— No, no lo entiendo —dijo ella—. Hablando de entender —lo miró sonriendo—. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Entender y me preguntas cómo estoy?

— Del resfriado —aclaró Asami—. Jamás entendí el motivo por el que la fiebre te hace tan vulnerable.

— Para que puedas aprovecharte de mí —Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

— Chicos, en serio —interrumpió Akira—. Tenéis a los niños delante.

— Ah, ¿en serio? —los dos lo miraron sonriendo traviesos. Akira rodó los ojos y se soltó de la mano de Aiko mientras ella se sentaba en otro sillón.

— Me parece increíble que no salgan con nada pervertido estos dos microbios —Akira sonrió.

— No somos microbios —se quejaron los dos niños con cara enfadada.

— Sois enanos —Akira se rio sacándoles la lengua. Los dos niños empezaron a perseguirle, quejándose.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Sí lo es! ¡Sois muuuuuuy pequeñitos!

— ¿Siempre están así? —preguntó Asami mientras los seguía con la mirada.

— Sí, no sé si parece más críos los niños o Akira —dijo Aiko. Asami y Mamoru la miraron extrañados de que dijera eso—. Akira realmente quiere a los niños —Asami se rio—. ¿Qué? —Aiko la miró sorprendida.

— Nada, que no creía capaz de escuchar jamás estas palabras referentes a Kyogoku —dijo ella.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo estáis?

— Bien —Mamoru miró hacia Asami—. ¿Has tenido algún problema, Aiko?

— No, de momento —Aiko tocó la mesita de madera que había entre ellos—. Esperemos que así siga.

— Cierto —Asami sonrió.

— ¿Y para cuándo la boda entonces? —Aiko sonrió traviesa.

Los dos enrojecieron al instante.

— ¡¿Pe-pe-pero po-po-por qué motivo preguntas eso ahora?! —tartamudeó Mamoru escandalizado mientras Aiko sacaba la lengua divertida.

— Bueno, ya he llegado —Yui sonrió ampliamente dándole unas llaves a Mamoru. Kizuna y Kazuki estaban cogiendo las manos de Akira y tiraban uno de cada lado, mareándolo un poco.

— ¿Qué andáis tramando vosotros dos? —preguntó Asami mirándolos.

— Vamos —Mamoru la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para levantarla—. Voy a llevarte a un sitio que te va a encantar. Kazuki, Kizuna, vámonos.

— ¡¿Eh?! —los niños se quedaron quietos y miraron a Mamoru —. ¡¿Tan pronto?!

— Sin quejas —Mamoru usó un tono amenazante y ellos afirmaron con la cabeza soltando a Akira. Corrieron hacia él y cogieron su jersey con timidez—. Vamos.

Se fueron hacia fuera y Mamoru subió a los niños a la parte de detrás de un coche. Asami se subió con ellos y observó como ellos se ataban en las sillitas detrás. Mamoru se subió al asiento del conductor y salieron por el camino.

— Me gustaría saber a dónde me llevas al menos —susurró Asami.

— Ya lo verás —dijo él con una sonrisa. Asami se fijó en los carteles de las carreteras y vio como el chico se iba hacia los límites de Tokio, se metía por una carretera de tierra y, con poco menos de 20 minutos, detenía el coche delante de una casa grande de una sola planta—. Vamos chicos.

Los niños se quitaron la atadura del sillín de niños y saltaron del coche como cohetes. Asami les siguió sin quitar un ojo a la mansión.

— Esto es…

— Una de las casas de tu hermana —Mamoru sonrió—. Me dijo que si con eso conseguía yo que no te fueras de nuevo, nos quedáramos con ella, para así poder mantenernos un poco alejados de la gente que nos puede localizar. Hicimos ese trato, aunque lo veo un poco difícil, porque de seguro ahora ya todo el mundo está intentando localizarte.

— Entonces…

— ¿Quieres vivir con nosotros aislados del mundo malo? —Mamoru sonrió mientras los niños la cogían de las manos y tiraban de ella hacia la casa.

— Yui-obaachan nos mostró todo por dentro —dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa—. Vamos, vamos.

Asami se quedó sin palabras. Yui y Mamoru habían previsto que si ellos no la encontraban ella misma hubiera escapado de allí y entonces la estarían persiguiendo para devolverla allí. Realmente estaban haciendo lo posible para que nada malo les sucediera a los niños y nada más pudiera ocurrirle a ella.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Asami mientras Mamoru abría la puerta de la casa. El chico la miró preocupado—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo es esto? Me refiero a que…

— Ni se te ocurra decir que aún así te van a encontrar, Asami —Mamoru dejó la llave en la puerta antes de terminar de abrirla y la abrazó con fuerza—. Vamos a intentarlo con todo nuestro esfuerzo. Nadie a nuestro alrededor dirá nada al respecto y no pueden seguirnos, porque aquí hay unos cuantos caminos y todos llevan a un terreno deshabitado de Yui, así que puedes saberlo en seguida. Ten un poco de esperanzas en esto, ¿vale?

— Está bien —Asami se agarró a su jersey intentando esconder un pequeño temblor, pero no lo consiguió.

— Asami confía en nosotros, ¿vale? —Mamoru sonrió mientras la besaba en la mejilla—. Tus padres también estuvieron de acuerdo con esto. Mañana les diré a todos dónde estamos. Hoy ya lo saben nuestras familias que son de momento los más importantes, ¿vale?

Asami afirmó con la cabeza lentamente y Mamoru abrió la puerta. Los niños cogieron a Asami de las manos y tiraron de ella hacia el interior de la casa. El comedor era como la casa en dónde habían estado entonces. Las paredes eran con el toque antiguo de piedra gris oscuro, con una chimenea y las ventanas de color madera. Los muebles todos modernos de un color blanco ocupaban algunas paredes de la casa en forma de armarios del suelo. Al medio del lugar había una mesa alargada de color negro, con doce sillas alrededor. Al lado de la mesa había un pequeño escalón, para dar una pequeña separación a la sala de estar, en la que había un sofá de cinco plazas, con un 'chaise long', de color gris claro y con una mesa pequeña y un televisor delante. Al otro lado de la sala había dos puertas, una llevaba a un baño con bañera incluido, la otra a un pasillo con cuatro habitaciones distintas. Al lado de las puertas, había la cocina, a lo largo de toda la pared y solo separada del comedor por una barra americana.

— Vaya —Asami habló con asombro—. Es muy grande.

— Si no te gusta la decoración díselo a Yui-oneechan —se rio Mamoru—. Aunque las habitaciones de los niños las eligieron ellos hace un año o así, pero…

— Lo teníais realmente planeado —Asami sonrió mirándolo.

— Me voy con mis padres para devolverles el coche y vuelvo —Mamoru la rodeó por el cuello—. También teníamos arreglada esa parte. Mi padre vendría a buscarme por la mañana y me devolvería aquí por la noche. Aunque el coche está de camino también.

— Mamoru lo estás haciendo realmente perfecto —Asami lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

— Tiene que serlo —dijo él acariciando su cabeza lentamente—. Porque es para nosotros cuatro. Para que no haya ningún problema y los niños puedan crecer sin temor.

— Gracias —Asami habló casi en un susurro.

— Quédate con ellos, ¿vale? —Mamoru sonrió—. Estaré de vuelta en una hora más o menos.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza mientras se apartaba de él. Vio como se iba, dejando las llaves a dentro de la casa. Luego miró a los niños. Kizuna tenía un peluche en la mano que acababa de sacarlo de dentro de su mochila y Kazuki estaba observando con atención el interior de la chimenea apagada.

— ¿Kazuki qué haces? —Asami se acercó allí y lo apartó del lugar—. No te pongas aquí, ¿me oíste?

— ¿Qué es?

— Un lugar al que te puedes hacer daño —dijo Asami—. Esto es para calentar la casa en invierno.

— ¿Cómo?

— Pregúntale a tu padre cuando vuelva —Asami sonrió forzadamente sin ganas de responder a eso—. Ve a jugar con Kizuna, anda…

.

Al cabo de poco rato, Kizuna se plantó a su lado pidiendo para ir a ver el pequeño jardín que había a un lado de la casa. Asami sonrió hacia ella.

— ¿Hay un jardín? —preguntó mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas para acercarse a la pequeña. La niña afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Está bien, vamos a verlo —la niña dio un pequeño salto y salió corriendo de la casa, mientras Asami buscaba a Kazuki con la mirada y se lo encontraba de nuevo en la chimenea—. Pero bueno, Kazuki, no hagas eso. Mamá te ha dicho que no te metieras aquí, que es peligroso —cogió al pequeño y tiró de él para ponerlo al suelo—. Mira como te has puesto… —el pequeño estaba lleno de cenizas y carbón en la ropa, las manos y la cara—. Y ahora… ¿qué hago yo contigo?

.

Kizuna se quedó quieta al medio del pequeño escalón que había delante de la casa. Había una mujer que ella podía reconocer, parada delante de la casa, apoyada a una furgoneta azul cielo y con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Oneesan? —la niña se acercó a ella con lentitud intentando verle los ojos.

— Hola, Kizuna —la mujer se arrodilló delante de ella y abrió sus brazos para abrazarla, pero Kizuna se quedó quieta sin acercarse mucho a ella.

— Papá no está aquí —dijo la niña.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó ella.

— Ha ido con Heiji-ojiichan —respondió la pequeña.

— Toma, esto es para ti —la mujer puso su mano dentro del coche por la ventanilla abierta y sacó un peluche como el que tenía Kizuna en su mano en esos momentos—. Aunque sea un poco más tarde esta vez.

— Uaaaaaaaa… Oneesan se acuerda del cumpleaños de Kizuna —la niña sonrió feliz mientras cogía el peluche con su mano libre—. Gracias, Oneesan.

— Y esto es para Kazuki —la mujer le dio un pequeño coche de carreras a la niña—. ¿Se lo darás de mi parte?

Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo.

— Veo que Kizuna sigue guardando los demás peluches con ella, ¿eh? —Kikyo sonrió viendo el otro pequeño muñeco.

— Sí, porque Kizuna lo puede llevar dentro de la mochila sin que papá la regañe por ello —dijo la niña sonriendo.

— ¡Kizuna! —Asami la llamó desde la puerta y la niña se giró para verla.

— Ah, mamá —Kizuna corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Asami la cogió en brazos—. ¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

La mujer sonrió mientras Asami la miraba con desconfianza y odio.

— ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? —preguntó Asami.

— Mamoru-kun me lo dijo —respondió ella.

— Mentirosa —Asami arrugó su nariz con enfado. Esa mujer les estaba persiguiendo—. ¿A qué has venido?

— A ver a Mamoru-kun —respondió la mujer.

— No está aquí —dijo Asami—. Se fue hace ya diez minutos.

— Y os ha dejado aquí —la mujer se rio—. Por fin entendió que solo sois una carga para él.

— ¿De qué habla Oneesan, mamá? —Kizuna la miró con tristeza.

— ¡Mamoru no es así! —gritó Asami—. ¡Ni siquiera le conoces! ¡Vete de aquí y deja de decir esas mentiras delante de los niños! —añadió Asami volteándose y entrando dentro de la casa con Kizuna en brazos. Cerró la puerta con llave—. Kizuna, no le hagas caso, ¿vale? —Asami dejó a la niña al suelo—. Oneesan tiene envidia de Kazuki, de Kizuna y de mamá.

— ¿Envidia?

— Sí —Asami sonrió tristemente—. Porque Oneesan quiere estar con papá pero no puede y nosotros sí que podemos. Vamos, ve a jugar con Kazuki.

— ¿Dónde está Kazuki? —Kizuna dio una vuelta con la mirada en el lugar y no lo veía por ningún sitio.

— En la habitación de Kazuki —Asami sonrió forzadamente hacia la niña y le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña.

— ¿Qué ocurre a mamá? —Kizuna la miró preocupada.

— Nada, no te preocupes —respondió Asami—. Luego, cuando papá vuelva, iremos a ver el jardín que Kizuna dijo, ¿vale?

La niña afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras corría hacia el pasillo.

Asami miró a su alrededor. Se acercó a la ventana que daba al patio delantero y observó con atención. Esa mujer, de pelo negro y ojos marrones, siempre vestida con algo rojo y la furgoneta habían desaparecido. Suspiró largamente. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o temer ese hecho, pero ahora empezaba a tener miedo de la reacción de esa periodista. Miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que había olvidado su teléfono en la otra casa. Mientras no hubiera puertas o ventanas abiertas, no habría problema. Por si acaso se fue con los niños y los observó desde el umbral de la puerta. La habitación estaba pintada con colores claros de verdes y marrones, como si de un bosque se tratara, el suelo era de parquet, como el resto de la casa y la cama era un gran barco de madera, con sábanas de delfines y dos mástiles a la cabeza de la cama, con una bandera pirata en uno de ellos. Kizuna y Kazuki estaban sentados al suelo. La niña tenía los dos peluches y Kazuki un pequeño coche. Asami, extrañada, frunció el ceño. En todos esos días que había estado con Kazuki, jamás le había visto coger un coche, pero si pequeños barcos y los peluches de Kizuna. El niño puso el coche en su oído y sonrió.

— 'Pip' —dijo el pequeño alargando el coche hacia Kizuna.

— ¿'Pip'? —Kizuna cogió el pequeño objeto y puso su oído en él—. Es verdad, hace 'pip'.

— ¿Cómo que hace 'pip'? —Asami se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el suelo.

— Hace 'pip' —dijo Kizuna alargando el objeto hacia Asami. Entonces la niña se puso el peluche que acababa de darle esa mujer a su oído—. El peluche de Kizuna también hace 'pip'.

— ¿Quién os dio estos juguetes? —Asami miró hacia Kazuki. El coche hacía un leve pitido cada tres segundos y Asami reconocía ese ruido como el de un pequeño localizador.

— Oneesan —dijo Kizuna.

— ¿Oneesan acaba de dártelos? —preguntó Asami con el ceño fruncido y haciendo que Kizuna afirmara con la cabeza.

— Oneesan ya le dio peluches a Kizuna antes —Kizuna le dio el otro peluche que la niña había tenido en la mochila—. Pero no hacían 'pip'.

— Déjame ver —Asami lo cogió y apretó el objeto con la mano. Había un pequeño aparato dentro del peluche. Miró el muñeco con atención, pero no tenía ningún sitio de apertura para ver el interior ni parecía un muñeco de batería—. ¿Tenéis otros juguetes aquí? —preguntó Asami preocupada.

— No, papá tiene que ir a buscarlos —dijo Kazuki mientras el timbre de la puerta sonaba dos veces.

Asami miró hacia la puerta y se levantó con miedo.

— Quedaros aquí, ¿vale? —Asami forzó una sonrisa y salió de allí.

Los dos niños se miraron y salieron detrás de ella preocupados. Vieron a Asami detenerse al medio del comedor, justo detrás del sofá y que se quedaba mirando la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar dos veces.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? —preguntó Kizuna asustando a Asami que se giró de golpe después de soltar un pequeño chillido.

— Pero bueno, ¿no os dije que os quedarais en la habitación?

— Pero mamá está asustada —dijo Kazuki mientras el timbre sonaba de nuevo.

— ¿Es papá? —preguntó Kizuna andando hacia la puerta.

— Espera… —Asami la detuvo poniendo una mano delante de ella—. Papá aún tardará un rato más.

— ¿Quién es? —dijo Kazuki en voz floja—. ¿Por qué mamá tiene miedo?

— Esto… —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Mamá no sabe quién es. Vamos, iros a la habitación, ¿vale?

— Pero… —los dos niños se miraron.

— Venga, venga —Asami los empujó a los dos y observó cómo se iban con lentitud hacia el pasillo, girándose de vez en cuando para mirarla a ella—. Id —Asami puso sus manos en su cintura y los niños apresuraron un poco más el paso. Cuando se aseguró de que los dos niños estaban en el pasillo, se giró hacia la puerta y se acercó lentamente hacia allá. Cogió una pequeña lámpara que había justo al mueble de encima de la mesa y la levantó mientras giraba la llave, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Luego cogió el pomo y lo giró para abrir con rapidez la puerta.

— Pero qué…

— Si no me quieres aquí me largo —se quejó Kogoro con una ceja arqueada.

— Ojiisan —Asami parpadeó un par de veces confusa y siguió la mirada del hombre que estaba clavada en la lámpara—. Ah, perdona —Asami sonrió mientras escondía la lámpara detrás de ella un poco ruborizada—. No te preocupes por eso, pasad.

— ¿Asami estás bien? —preguntaron Yusaku, Shinichi y Kogoro a la vez.

— Sí, no es nada —Asami dejó el objeto en su sitio mientras entraban todos. Ran, Yukiko y Eri entraron las últimas mirándose con caras preocupadas. Eri cerró la puerta.

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… —Kizuna soltó un chillido asustando a Asami y a los demás—. ¡Yukiko-obaachan! —corrió hacia la mujer para abrazarla.

Asami suspiró largamente y miró hacia el pasillo. ¡Cómo no! Los niños se habían escondido a la pared y habían espiado por allí en cuanto ella se había dado la vuelta. Esos niños eran idénticos a Asami y Mamoru cuando eran pequeños. Cuando estuvo al lado de Yukiko dio un pequeño salto para abrazarla.

— Deberías de quitarte esa manía, Kizuna —se quejó Yukiko después de cogerla y hablando con trabajo—. Un día de estos terminamos las dos al suelo.

— ¿Y qué tal estás? —preguntó Yusaku al lado de Asami

— Bien —Asami sonrió forzadamente.

— ¿Sabes que los niños pueden ver a través de tu actuación, cierto? —Shinichi suspiró largamente al verla.

— Supongo… —Kazuki se acercó a Asami y le puso el coche en su mano, asustándola de nuevo. Asami lo miró.

— 'Pip'.

— Sí, 'pip' —Asami se agachó a su lado—. ¿Le dejas el coche a mamá?

El niño afirmó con la cabeza y se fue con Eri que lo estaba llamando.

— ¿Y bien? —Yusaku sonrió mientras veía a Eri y a Kogoro darle un paquete grande a Kazuki.

— ¿Qué? —Asami lo miró viendo que Yusaku, Shinichi y Kogoro estaban viéndola muy preocupados, mientras Yukiko, Ran y Eri estaban entreteniendo a los niños.

— Has cerrado la puerta con la llave y has abierto con una lámpara en la mano —se rio Yusaku—. Por mucha manía que nos tengas, esto supera las espectativas de ser tú.

— Era lo que tenía más a mano —se quejó ella ruborizada mientras veía a Yukiko darle un paquete a Kizuna.

— Pero eso te lo pueden detener en seguida, ¿no sería mejor una pistola? —preguntó Kogoro.

— Ya te vale, Kogoro-ojiisan —se quejó Asami—. ¿Cómo quieres que tenga una pistola cuando hay dos niños, que convierten un palo en una auténtica arma, rondando por aquí?

— Entonces la próxima vez les dices que te den el palo —se rio Shinichi—. Yo la tenía y jamás te diste cuenta.

— Jugábamos con ella con Mamoru cuando nos quitabais los ojos de encima, papá —respondió Asami arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ran los miró escandalizada.

— Bueno, en su defensa tengo que decir que se dio cuenta —se rio Asami—. Si no, no hubiera puesto esa trampa para ratones en ella ni la hubiera dejado siempre descargada.

— Eso no es una defensa Asami —se quejó Shinichi—. Y no nos desviemos del tema de nuevo. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Otro 'pip' mamá —dijo Kazuki llamando la atención de Asami.

— ¿Qué? —Asami miró al niño que señalaba el peluche que Kizuna tenía en la mano. Yukiko observaba confundida como Kizuna mantenía el objeto en su oído.

— No hace 'pip' —dijo la niña mirando a su hermano. Movió el peluche un poco y luego volvió a ponerlo en su oído.

— Claro que no hace 'pip' —dijo Yukiko mirando hacia Asami—. ¿Debería?

Asami negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es eso del 'pip'? —preguntó Eri viendo como Kazuki empujaba un camión de bomberos, la mitad de grande que él, hacia el escalón y se tropezaba con él.

— Lo mismo por el que cerré la puerta y abrí con una lámpara en la mano —respondió Asami.

— ¿'Pip'? —Yusaku y Shinichi se miraron entre ellos.

— Mamoru se fue hace una media hora más o menos —susurró Asami—. Hace ni siquiera diez minutos, ha venido esa periodista y Kizuna salió a fuera para ver el jardín. Cuando la ha visto se ha quedado a saludarla —Asami les contó lo que había pasado—. Pero es que no solo es el coche el que hace 'pip' —Asami se acercó a Kizuna y la niña le dio los peluches a la mano—. También los peluches de Kizuna. Uno hace ruido y el otro tiene algo dentro, aún siendo para niños y no llevando ni una cremallera para abrirlo. Es idéntico al peluche que acabáis de darle, Yukiko-chan —Yusaku se acercó a Asami y cogió el objeto con sus manos para comprobarlo.

Lo puso a su oído y luego miró a Shinichi afirmando con la cabeza.

— Claramente hace 'pip' —confirmó Yusaku alargándola hacia Eri que también paró su oído al ruido.

— Cada tres segundos el mismo pitido, parece un localizador —dijo Asami—. Además de que estoy convencida de que Mamoru no le habría dicho a esa mujer, ni a nadie en dónde estábamos.

— Entonces quizás por eso encontró a Kizuna, esa mujer —informó Shinichi mientras Kogoro se acercaba a Kazuki para poner en funcionamiento el camión de bomberos.

— No quiero abrirlo porque si es algo importante para Kizuna no quiero hacerle daño —susurró Asami mirando a su padre—. Además, me preocupa que no sea algo explosivo también.

El camión de Kazuki empezó a sonar asustando incluso al pequeño. Todos miraron hacia el camión y vieron al niño que se apartaba disimuladamente de él.

— ¿Qué haces? —se rio Asami acercándose al pequeño y arrodillándose a su lado.

— Bi-bo-bi-bo-bi-bo… —dijo el niño señalando el camión

— Es un coche de bomberos, sí —se rio Asami—. ¿No viste ninguno?

— Kazuki los vio en el colegio —dijo el niño mirando a su madre.

— ¿Entonces?

— Pero Kazuki jamás tuvo uno en sus manos —dijo el niño—. Los bomberos del colegio no hacen ruido.

El camión se apagó y el niño miró a Asami con tristeza, mientras Shinichi devolvía a Kizuna el peluche que le acababa de dar Yukiko.

— Enciéndelo, Kazuki —sonrió Asami mirándolo.

— ¿Encender?

— Pulsa el botón que ha pulsado antes Kogoro-ojiisan —dijo Asami con una sonrisa.

El niño miró a Kogoro para que le mostrara pero el hombre se mantuvo quieto sonriendo. Kazuki miró el camión y se acercó gateando por el suelo. Observó el juguete con atención y luego lo cogió entre sus manos. Y puso sus manos en las pilas recordando lo que Kogoro había hecho.

— No, Kazuki, aquí no —se rio Asami apartándole las manos de allí—. Aunque es bueno que recuerdes hasta esto —Asami le señaló el botón y el niño lo pulsó haciendo sonar de nuevo el camión.

— Kazuki juguemos —dijo Kizuna poniendo el peluche encima del camión—. Corre…

Los dos empujaron el camión por el lado del sofá, mientras el timbre de la casa volvía a sonar. Asami se quedó quieta mirando a la puerta.

— No creo que esa mujer sea tan tonta como para volver cuando hay un coche a fuera —sonrió Yusaku mientras abría la puerta—. ¿Lo ves? —Heiji entró seguido de Kazuha, de los abuelos Hattori y los abuelos Toyama, junto a Mamoru.

— ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡Heiji-ojiichan! —Kizuna corrió hacia el hombre y, al igual que con Yukiko, dio un pequeño salto para abrazarse a él.

— Hola bonita —Heiji sonrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza—. ¿Estás bien? —la niña afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y a qué viene esta seriedad? —preguntó Shizuka—. Kazuki mira que te traemos…

— Bueno, por aquí han tenido un problema con los juguetes —dijo Shinichi mirando hacia Asami.

Mamoru la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella se encogió de hombros. Mamoru se acercó y la abrazó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró a su oído.

— Nada, me he preocupado demasiado, tal vez —susurró Asami—. Además, no me dijiste que habría tanta gente aquí.

— No hacía falta —Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Dónde están Yoh y Ayako? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Según ellos estudiando —respondió Kazuha medio riendo—. Tienen los exámenes justo antes de empezar las vacaciones y no quieren perder ante las notas de sus hermanos.

— Si es con Yui seguro que no pierden —se rio Asami.

— ¿Según ellos? —Heiji la fulminó con la mirada—. Están estudiando —aseguró.

— Yo no lo diría con esta franqueza —dijeron Asami y Kazuha a la vez.

Al cabo de poco rato, llegaron Shouta y Yui, con Takuma y Kotarou. Los dos niños eran idénticos a Shouta, con los ojos verdes de Yui. Los dos niños se mostraron tímidos cuando Yui y Shouta les presentaron a Asami. La mujer solo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras los padres de los niños insistían en que se soltaran de sus pantalones para darle un abrazo a su tía. Mamoru se había quedado en la cocina, ordenando dos bolsas con las que había llegado y ayudado por Kazuha y Ran a preparar la comida.

— Veo que se lo están pasando bien —sonrió Mamoru cuando Asami se apoyó a la pared dentro de la cocina a su lado.

— Sí, se los ve muy felices a los dos —susurró Asami mientras veía que Kazuki huía de Heiji, con el teléfono móvil del moreno en sus manos.

— Hasta ahora su cumpleaños había sido una fiesta en el hotel de los Kyogoku —se rio Mamoru.

— Qué padre más aburrido —Asami rodó los ojos con una sonrisa mientras Kazuha y Ran se iban a parar la mesa con la ayuda de Yui.

— No es cierto, el padre andaba ocupado buscando a cierto desaparecido —dijo Mamoru acorralándola a la pared de la cocina mientras Heiji cogía el teléfono a Kazuki a su lado y el niño le daba un pisotón.

— Claro, siempre culpa mía —se rio ella.

— Yo no he dicho que haya sido culpa tuya —dijo Mamoru con un hilo de voz mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella—. Lo has dicho tú.

— Idiota —Asami susurró casi sin voz mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

— ¿Así que has tenido un problema con los juguetes, eh? —preguntó él sonriendo.

— Bueno, estoy convencida de que cuando te lo cuente tú también tendrás el mismo problema —respondió ella notando los labios del chico rozando los suyos.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

— Hattori Mamoru como no me beses ahora, no tendrás un problema con los juguetes sino conmigo —dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible incluso para él.

Mamoru sonrió tiernamente y colocó sus manos una a cada lado de ella a la pared, para luego besarla. Los dos se fundieron en un largo beso, que hizo que todo el lugar para ellos fuera silencioso y agradable. No se habían dado cuenta de que realmente todos se habían quedado en silencio, observando como Kazuki se acercaba a ellos con el camión de bomberos entre sus manos. El niño alzó el camión todo lo que su peso le permitió… cuando todos vieron las intenciones del pequeño.

— No hagas eso Kazu… —Yukiko no estuvo a tiempo de detener al pequeño.

El niño activó el botón del camión mientras gritaba igual que la sirena asustando a Asami y Mamoru que se lo quedaron mirando completamente petrificados. Cuando veían que era el niño los dos miraron hacia el otro lado mientras suspiraban aliviados de que solo fuera el camión de bomberos.

— ¿Qué narices le pasa a este crío? —preguntó Mamoru frotando su frente con una mano.

— ¿Kazuki qué haces? —susurró Yukiko acercándose a él y alejándolo de allí.

— Bi-bo —dijo el niño como respuesta mientras levantaba el camión.

— Sí, bi-bo —dijo Yukiko sonriendo forzadamente—. Pero no debes asustar así a papá y mamá.

— Me lo cargo —susurró Mamoru fulminándolo con la mirada. El niño los miraba con cara preocupada. Asami cogió a Mamoru de los hombros y apretó un poco como si estuviera por hacerle un masaje.

— Tranquilízate, que acaba de cumplir los cuatro años —se rio Asami.

— ¿Pero tú has visto lo que ha hecho? —Mamoru la miró mientras levantaba las manos a la dirección donde estaba el niño.

— Sí, lo he visto y notado —Asami se rio mientras bajaba sus manos—. Creo que está celoso de que no le prestemos atención a sus juguetes.

— Oh, sí, claro, celoso —Mamoru arqueó una ceja.

— Disculpa, el niño ha salido idéntico a ti —añadió ella hablando con un hilo de voz para que solo él la escuchara.

— ¿A mí? —Mamoru entrecerró los ojos—. ¿En serio? —Asami sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Está bien, acepto el reto. Voy a machacar al crío.

Asami se rio a carcajadas.

— Un día de estos mataréis a Mamoru con tanto susto —dijo Kazuha acercándose a Asami—. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

— Espero que no —susurró Asami viendo como Mamoru se ponía detrás de Kazuki y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas mientras el niño le pedía que parase. Kazuha miró a la chica que sonreía con tristeza—. Es la primera vez que veo a Kazuki sonreír tanto. Me alegro de haber podido escapar de allí. Y espero que no siga siendo tan violento como fue conmigo —suspiró.

— ¿Violento? —preguntó Kazuha mirándola.

— Frank y Marcos se desahogaban conmigo cuando tenían un día malo —susurró Asami bajando la mirada— . Pero yo aguantaba todo porque no quería que Kazuki sufriera entonces los golpes. Kazuki empezaba a ver algo normal el golpear a alguien. Por mucho que le explicara él no lo entendía, hasta que un día, uno de los golpes le dio a él. Es curioso como un niño de dos años puede hacer daño a un adulto si se descontrola. Kazuki tiene mucha fuerza retenida y le pedí que no volviera a hacer lo que hizo ese día. Pero Frank entonces ya había estallado. Le siguió golpeando cada vez que a él le apetecía y mis fuerzas habían llegado a su límite, así que no pude defenderlo. Pero Kazuki me había prometido que no devolvería ningún golpe, así que ni siquiera él se defendió. En ese momento me pregunté la confianza que Kazuki tenía en mí para solo cumplir una promesa.

— ¿Ni un solo golpe? —preguntó Kazuha mirando al niño.

— Ni uno solo —susurró Asami—. Ni siquiera lloró por el dolor. Las que lloramos fuimos Dana y yo mientras lo curábamos.

— ¿Y eso lo cambió?

— De algún modo hice que se acostumbrara a sonreír aunque no tuviera ganas de eso —susurró Asami—. Yo me esforzaba por él y sin darme cuenta él me estaba imitando.

— Es muy buen chico, Asami —sonrió Kazuha—. Realmente hiciste muy buen trabajo con él, estando tu sola. Además de que al estar fuera de ese lugar, le ha ayudado a contenerse, también.

— Sí, pero me hubiera gustado que Kazuki hubiera crecido solo con Mamoru —susurró Asami—. Estoy convencida de que él hubiera podido protegerlo mejor de lo que yo lo hice allí.

— ¿Sabes que Kizuna cada día tenía pesadillas desde que un compañero de su clase le dijo que no quería jugar con ella porque no tenía madre? —preguntó Kazuha. Asami la miró sorprendida—. Kizuna… ella le preguntó a Mamoru por su madre y aunque él le contó que se la habían llevado pero que él la seguía buscando para que pudiera volver con Kizuna; ella soñaba que Mamoru la abandonaba al igual como su madre había hecho con ella. No sé qué era lo que hubiera sido mejor por los dos, pero Kizuna en vez de rechazarnos a todos, decidió que prefería no tener amigos, pero sí una familia —Kazuha se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada—. Mamoru se esforzó con ella para darle la esperanza de que algún día pudieras volver con ella y ella cada año por su cumpleaños pedía el deseo de que volvieras con ellos. Es muy triste, ver como a una niña de tres años, le pides lo que quiere por su cumpleaños y te diga 'que mi madre vuelva'. Como si pudieras concederle todos los deseos por el hecho de ser un adulto. Pero bueno —Kazuha le puso una mano al hombro a Asami. La chica estaba triste ante esos comentarios—. Esta vez Kizuna tuvo que buscarse otro deseo cuando sopló las velas. Conociéndola será algo por el estilo a: 'poder decirle a mis amigos que tengo mamá' o tal vez algo como 'que mi mamá no se vaya jamás'.

— Ah, cierto —Asami frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Mamoru y Kazuki que estaban hablando muy rápido y Kizuna les observaba como si de un partido de tenis se tratara—. Seguramente sería algo así.

* * *

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA dioses, releer la escena en que Kazuki se pone las manos en la lengua y se la frota debido al limón me hizo pensar de nuevo en mi sobrina... tomó algo que nosotros consideramos muy poco picante y la pequeña llorando y rascándose la lengua porque le picaba demasiado XDDDD (soy una mala tía... me quedé grabándola XDDD)

Y sí, amo el trozo del coche de bomberos XD

Dos personajitos no muy detallados pero muy tímidos (?):

\- ODAGIRI TAKUMA (小田切拓真), tiene 3 años. Nació el 30 de Noviembre. Su nombre significa 'Verdad, sinceridad o realidad'. Hijo de Yui y Shou-chan. No tiene alias, pero más adelante su hermano empezará a llamarlo Tako (de pulpo) y sus amigos Kuma (de oso). En realidad amo ese nombre XD.

\- ODAGIRI KOTAROU (小田切虎太郎), tiene 2 años. Nació el 31 de Octubre. Su nombre significa 'valiente o soberbio'. Hijo de Yui y Shou-chan. No tiene alias, pero más adelante su hermano (en venganza) empezará a llamarlo Kota (sin significado específico, aunque hay algunos nombres que significan por ejemplo viejo arrozal (muy vengativo Takuma (¿)) y como consecuencia los demás empezarán a llamarlo Dakota (sí, sí como Dakota del Norte (que significa aliado o amigo (del Norte (¿))).

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Dos rivales de más'.


	10. Dos rivales de más

Hellow!

 **Humana:** bueno, por seguir pistas XD el Laboratorio es inteligente (?) y el hecho de que Kikyo haya esparcido rumores, seguro que los siguen, porque de seguro tienen a alguien que habla japonés, ¿no? XD la curiosidad mató al gato (o en este caso a la autora (?))

15 de Mayo (6 días para la publicación de Aiko).

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Dos rivales de más_**

Cuando Mamoru volvió por la noche siguiente, parecía un poco distraído. Asami se rio de él un par de veces y él no entendía, o no quería entender, el motivo por el que lo hacía. Cuando Asami le preguntó el motivo por el que estaba tan distraído, Mamoru le dijo que les habían citado como guardaespaldas a él y a otros asesores para proteger a una princesa extranjera que llegaba el siguiente día a media mañana. Asami, empezó a interesarse por esa mujer, pero Mamoru, finalmente se negó a darle información de ella.

.

Por la mañana siguiente, cuando Mamoru llegó al aeropuerto, se sentía extraño. El hecho de que la policía le hubiera dado un arma para proteger a la princesa, le hacía sentir realmente como un último recurso. Pero el día fue pasando sin ningún tipo de percance, excepto porque la princesa, desde el primer momento en qué lo había visto, solo se interesaba por su vida privada. Tampoco era que Meyer Alexandra fuera una chica realmente fea, pero para Mamoru esa chica era mucho más bonita que Asami, algo que reconocería interiormente, pero que no iba a reconocer con nadie. Estaba maquillada, no en exceso, pero un poco para darle un rubor continuo en sus mejillas. Sus ojos marrones eran grandes y brillantes. Sus dientes perfectamente situados y muy blancos. Debajo de su ojo izquierdo, tenía un pequeño lunar que le daba un aire más desenfadado. Y su pelo castaño oscuro, atado en colitas, perfectamente onduladas, lo tenía cogido con una cinta de oro, con cinco diamantes rosados que cubrían su frente. Mamoru empezó a notar que la princesa se interesaba, cuando se acercó por su espalda, en completo silencio y empezó a andar a su lado durante un buen rato. Mamoru la vio de reojo, pero solo pensó en que era una chica con mucha energía. Pero para Mamoru, lo más extraño de todo aquello era que habían solicitado unas veinte personas de guardaespaldas, cuando la chica ya llevaba como siete personas haciendo ese trabajo. Por la noche, cuando la princesa llegó a su hotel, Chieko, Akira, Sonoko y Makoto fueron los que se esperaban a fuera para recibirles. Cuando vieron que Mamoru les acompañaban, Akira no pudo evitar reírse de espaldas a ellos, llevándose un buen codazo de parte de Chieko. Mamoru, al pasar por su lado, les dijo un: ni un solo comentario al respecto; haciendo que Akira se riera con más fuerza. La princesa se quedó hablando con los guardaespaldas que ella llevaba y estos se alejaron en seguida de allí. Mamoru se acercó a la mujer una última vez, con la que solo hablaban en inglés, puesto que ella no sabía japonés y los demás no sabían su idioma.

— _Bueno, le dejamos en buenas manos_ —sonrió hacia ella con su mejor sonrisa forzada.

— _Espera_ —Alexandra le cogió de la mano antes de que Mamoru se alejara de ella—. _Mis guardaespaldas ya se fueron a dormir y se olvidaron de revisar mi habitación_ —puso su mejor cara de puchero infantil.

— _Pues llámelos_ —respondió él.

— _Pero es que ya se habrán dormido_ —se quejó ella. Mamoru arqueó una ceja. Acababan de irse al ascensor y seguramente tampoco habrán llegado a la habitación—. _Y no quiero llevar a mi servicio al extremo de no dejarles descansar, porque así solo haría mal su trabajo de protegerme. Por favor…_

— _Está bien, le diré a alguien que lo…_

— _Es que no confío en nadie más de la policía japonesa, por favor_ —susurró ella.

Mamoru miró a su lado. Akira los estaba mirando y se estaba burlando completamente de ellos haciendo gestos extraños. Mamoru lo fulminó con la mirada mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano de ella.

— _Como usted desee, señorita Meyer_ —Mamoru se acercó a la recepción y le pidió la llave de la mujer mientras Chieko lo fulminaba con la mirada viendo que seguía manteniendo la mano de esa princesa cogida—. Kyogoku como hagas algún comentario al respecto te voy a hacer comer las llaves de todo el hotel.

— Sí, claro —Akira se rio mientras le daba la llave—. Yo no pienso decir nada, pero no pareces muy satisfecho.

Mamoru se alejó a paso rápido hacia el ascensor mientras Meyer Alexandra seguía cogiéndolo de la mano. Cuando llegaron a la suite del hotel, Mamoru consiguió soltarse de ella. Mantuvo su mano agarrada a la culata de la pistola y revisó con detalle cada rincón y posible escondite de la habitación, sin darse cuenta (o aparentarlo) de que la princesa cerraba la puerta del lugar. La princesa, se sentó en el sofá que había en una parte de la habitación y desabrochó el primer y el segundo botón de su pequeña capa rosada, dejando que cayera por sus hombros de una manera sensual. Cuando Mamoru terminó de revisar, se acercó a ella y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, intentando no mirarla.

— _Todo correcto_ —dijo—. _No hay posible amenaza por el momento. Vendremos mañana a primera hora de la mañana a buscarla para llevarla al congreso con el primer ministro japonés._

— _¿Va a dejarme sola?_ —preguntó ella lamiéndose un dedo. Mamoru se giró en redondo intentando no verla por todos los medios y se acercó a la puerta.

— _Tengo que volver a mi casa, señorita_ —respondió él. Girando el pomo de la puerta. La puerta no se abrió. Se giró pero se encontró acorralado entre la puerta y la princesa.

— _¿Cuánto más os haréis de rogar?_ —preguntó ella.

— _Señorita Meyer, no es que no seáis bonita, pero… estoy prometido y tengo dos hijos a los que tengo que ir a recoger, antes de que crean de que los estoy abandonando. Así que si podéis devolverme la llave para abrir la puerta, os lo agradecería_ —dijo Mamoru.

— _Sois complicado_ —se rio ella—. _A estas alturas muchos como tú ya habrían empezado a dejarse llevar_ —la princesa acercó sus labios a los de Mamoru pero él puso su mano al medio para que no pudiera acercarse más a él.

— _No soy complicado, pero estoy muy enamorado de mi prometida_ —respondió él—. _Si me disculpáis tengo cosas que hacer._

— _Como deseáis_ —la princesa le dio la llave a la mano y él abrió la puerta para salir, luego le devolvió la llave.

— _Tal vez mañana lo consiga_ —sonrió ella mirándolo.

— _Lo dudo mucho, señorita Meyer. Cerrad con la llave y no abráis a nadie. Que paséis una buena noche_ —Mamoru hizo otra pequeña reverencia y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara. Observó los dos agentes que habían subido para ponerse a hacer guardia a la puerta—. Vigilad que no salga. Es un peligro para la humanidad esta mujer.

— Como quieras Hattori-kun —se rio uno de ellos haciendo gestos desagradables.

— Os lo digo en serio —se rio él alejándose—. Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana, Hattori-kun —respondió el otro mientras su compañero seguía haciendo esos gestos—. ¿Quieres parar?

— No.

.

Cuando llegó a casa con los niños, Asami los estaba esperando con la comida preparada en la mesa. Él solo se arrodilló delante de ella y la cogió de las piernas en un abrazo. Asami lo miró extrañada, al igual que Kizuna y Kazuki.

— No quiero ir mañana a trabajar, por favor —se quejó en un susurro.

— ¿Cómo que no? —Asami frunció el ceño.

— No quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo —añadió él.

— Ah, entonces Kizuna no quiere ir al colegio —la niña se cogió a Asami también en un abrazo.

— Kazuki tampoco —se quejó el niño imitando a su hermana.

— ¿De qué narices estáis hablando? —Asami arqueó una ceja—. Vosotros dos iréis al colegio y tú irás a trabajar.

— No puedes hacerme esto, Asami —se quejó Mamoru mirándola aún desde abajo—. Esa princesa quiere ligar conmigo.

— ¿Ah? —Asami puso sus manos en sus caderas—. ¿Le dijiste que estabas prometido?

— Claro —Mamoru respondió con rapidez.

— ¿Le dijiste que tienes dos hijos?

— Sí —Mamoru volvió a responder rápidamente.

— ¿Es bonita? —Asami arqueó una ceja. Mamoru abrió la boca para responder, pero en seguida desvió la mirada—. Como no respondas con sinceridad ahora mismo te arreo, Mamoru —dijo con una voz muy fría mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Sí, lo es…

— ¡Pero bueno! —Asami le golpeó en la cabeza—. ¡¿Cómo puedes responder así?!

— Dijiste sinceramente —se quejó él poniendo sus manos en su cabeza mientras Asami se alejaba de él. Los niños los miraban confundidos, ya que no estaban entendiendo nada de lo que ellos estaban diciendo—. Pero deberías de haber visto como se puso en ese sofá.

— En serio no quiero saberlo —se rio Asami girándose—. Aguanta un poco, Hattori, solo te queda un día, ¿no?

— Pero es que… —Mamoru se levantó del suelo y la abrazó—. Es una mujer terrible.

— Estoy convencida de que a cada país que va lo hace —dijo Asami—. Te estás preocupando demasiado, ¿no crees?

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— Porque confío en Mamoru —ella sonrió hacia él, haciendo que el hombre frunciera el ceño—. ¿Tú no confías en ti mismo? —Asami lo miró sorprendido y luego lo miró amenazante—. Vamos muy mal por ese camino.

— No, es solo que… me confundes cada vez que dices eso —se rio Mamoru—. Te creía realmente alguien más celosa.

— Eso es ofensivo —Asami se cruzó de brazos de nuevo sacándole la lengua.

— Sí, creo que sí —añadió él haciendo una sonrisa de disculpa hacia ella.

.

Por la mañana siguiente, Asami siguió corriendo hacia el parque. Hacer un poco de ejercicio era algo que siempre le había alegrado el día. Recordaba que en ese lugar, en dónde Marcos y Frank la habían llevado, no podía salir casi nunca a notar el aire. Siempre veían el sol a través de ventanas herméticamente cerradas y algunas veces podían salir en el jardín, un sitio reducido a la capacidad de veinte personas, y rodeado de paredes que pocas veces te dejaban respirar aire puro. Se sentía muy claustrofóbica estando allí, pero sabía que debía de resistir para salir, y así lo había conseguido. Con los auriculares dentro de sus oídos y una capucha cubriéndole el rostro, ella podía estar tranquila de que nadie la reconocería por la calle. Se paró delante de la fuente, agarrándose las rodillas. No podía hacer más de diez minutos sin quedar terriblemente agotada. ¿Por qué? Se sentó en un banco y se quedó mirando la gente de su alrededor. Una empresaria que andaba a pasos rápidos y controlaba su reloj: llegaba tarde. Una mujer empujando un cochecito con un bebé, bien arreglada y con la cabeza bien alta: ¿un encuentro amoroso, o tal vez su primer hijo? Negó con su cabeza intentando quitarse esas cosas de la cabeza. Siempre que estaba sola viendo a la gente hacía eso. No podía evitarlo. Era una manía que había adquirido conforme se había ido formando como detective. A su lado, alguien se sentó. Una chica completamente vestida de rosa, con un lazo atando su pelo marrón oscuro en una cola de caballo y unos ojos azules profundos que la miraban solo a ella. Asami frunció el ceño. La chica iba muy maquillada y parecía muy enojada.

— Hola.

Asami miró a su alrededor. No había nadie cerca de ellos, volvió a mirar a la chica que la estaba mirando a ella directamente.

— Hola —Asami frunció el ceño.

— Mi nombre es Akimoto Haruka —dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy fría.

— Un placer —Asami frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eres Kudo Asami, verdad? —la chica se acercó un poco a ella, sobrepasando los límites de espacio vital de Asami. Se agachó un poco para verla debajo de la capucha, mientras Asami se apartaba hacia un lado—. Estoy convencida de que lo eres, puesto que a Mamoru se lo ve muy feliz recientemente —la chica volvió a acercarse y Asami volvió a apartarse. ¿Una fan de Mamoru? Akimoto Haruka, no recordaba de haber escuchado su nombre, así que tal vez fuera reciente o alguien que nunca se había metido por el medio. La chica volvió a acercarse a ella, pero Asami ya no podía apartarse más, puesto que estaba en el límite del banco. Ella sacó un cuchillo y lo puso encima del muslo de Asami—. ¿Sabes? Hay veces en las que una mujer debería de saber cuándo rendirse. Y este es tu momento, Kudo Asami.

— ¿Rendirme? ¿En qué? —Asami no quería ponerse nerviosa, pero parecía que el contacto del filo del cuchillo en su pierna le estaba haciendo que no consiguiera evitarlo.

— Deberías de alejarte de Hattori Mamoru —respondió ella—. No vuelvas jamás con él. Aléjate y todo saldrá bien. Porque Hattori Mamoru ahora tiene dos hijos preciosos que ni siquiera son tuyos, aunque él lo niegue.

— ¿No deberías de creer con las palabras del chico al que amas? —preguntó Asami sonriendo.

— El chico al que amo es demasiado tímido para confesar un adulterio —respondió ella bajando el cuchillo hacia el lado del muslo de Asami—. Y tú te fuiste en el momento justo, ¿eh? Asustada por lo que él había sido capaz de hacer, estoy segura de eso.

— Sí, y me fui de allí atándolo cruelmente a una cama para que no me persiguiera con esos niños que no son míos —Asami habló con ironía.

— Claro que sí —respondió Haruka—. Empezamos a entendernos, ¿no crees?

— ¿Entendernos? —Asami frunció el ceño—. ¿Es que nunca te han hablado en ironía a ti? No sé qué es lo que pretendes —Asami se levantó y puso su pie encima del cuchillo, clavándolo entre las ranuras de la madera del banco—, pero jamás renunciaré a Mamoru por alguien que va amenazando a la gente.

Asami echó a correr de nuevo, mientras la chica intentaba desclavar el cuchillo del banco. Asami no se sentía en condiciones para poder llegar hasta su casa, pero al menos podría llegar hasta medio camino. Cuando llegó allí, había demasiados coches de policía resguardando la entrada. Por suerte, Chieko estaba en frente de la puerta y pidió a los policías que la dejaran entrar. Consiguió entrar a dentro justo cuando la chica del lazo rosa estaba llegando en el hotel. Chieko se giró hacia ella.

— ¿A dónde vas con estas pintas? —preguntó.

— Bueno, te diría la verdad, pero se me ocurren cientos de excusas mejores que esa —respondió Asami.

— ¿Viniste a ver a Mamoru? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Mamoru está aquí? —Asami frunció el ceño—. ¿No estaba con esa princesa?

— Está aquí —respondió Chieko señalando hacia el comedor—. ¿No te dijo?

— No, para nada —Asami se fue hacia dónde le señalaba con su amiga pisándole los talones. Vio a Mamoru en un rincón, de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia fuera mientras la princesa, vestida con un jersey amarillo dorado, que usaba como vestido, le hablaba acercándose cada vez más a él.

— ¿Por qué no la hecha? —preguntó Chieko.

— Porque sigue siendo protegida por él —Asami rodó los ojos y se acercó a ellos en silencio.

— _Y… ¿sabes?_ —decía la princesa en una voz muy baja—. _Tampoco llevo nada debajo…_

— _Oh, qué bien que no lo lleve, ¿cierto?_ —Asami cruzó sus brazos haciendo que Mamoru se apartara de golpe de la princesa y por poco no terminara al suelo. La princesa la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio.

— _¿Quién er…?_

— ¡¿Asami?! —Mamoru la miró de arriba abajo.

— Te dejo solo y mira lo que consigo —la chica lo cogió por la mejilla y tiró de él lejos de la princesa, pero la mujer lo cogió de la mano—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? —se quejó soltándolo.

— ¿Conmigo? Ya llevo dos vueltas al salón con ella detrás —respondió Mamoru rápidamente. Chieko se rio detrás—. No le veo la gracia, Chieko —se quejó él—. ¿Podríais tenerme un poco de pena al menos?

— No, para nada —respondieron las dos a la vez.

— Crueles —Mamoru fulminó con la mirada a Asami que se rió—. ¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Mamoru se soltó de Alexandra, pero ella le cogió de la manga del jersey.

— Una fan tuya acaba de amenazarme con matarme —respondió Asami—. Y no estoy en forma para llegar hasta casa, así que he venido al lugar más cercano.

— ¿Tienes miedo de una fan mía? —Mamoru sonrió y Asami le golpeó con el pie—. Oye… —la princesa lo cogió por el brazo y tiró de él con fuerza—. Y por cierto… ¿qué llevas puesto?

— ¿Qué? —Asami se miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Tan raro queda?

— No es nada femenino, Asami —respondió Chieko.

— ¿Y quién quiere ser reconocida? —Asami arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros—. La próxima vez haces tú un disfraz perfecto, ¿vale?

— Mejor lo hago ahora —Chieko sonrió cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela de allí.

— No la tortures, Chieko —se rio Mamoru—. Es bueno que sea natural.

— ¡Anticuado! —gritó Chieko antes de desaparecer.

— Mamoru ayúdame —se quejó Asami.

— Para nada os las arregláis vosotras —Mamoru se rio despidiéndose con la mano libre.

— _¿Quiénes son?_ —preguntó la princesa interesada mientras Mamoru se soltaba de ella una vez más. Habían hecho la conversación en japonés y ella no lo había entendido para nada.

— _Con todo el respeto del mundo que puedo darle, no creo que sea de su incumbencia, señorita Meyer_ —respondió él sonriendo—. _Tenemos que irnos en menos de cinco minutos, así que le agradecería que se estuviera quieta en el sofá, hasta que podamos salir con el coche._

— _No seas así_ —se quejó la princesa—. _Quiero saber quiénes eran._

— _Mi prometida y nuestra amiga en común_ —respondió Mamoru—. _Y ahora, por favor siéntese quietecita_ —Mamoru señaló hacia el sillón con cara de enfado—. _Ya que quiero demasiado a esa chica como para que me vea una segunda vez con usted de esta manera._

— _No seas así, corta con ella y quédate conmigo, esta chica ni siquiera tiene estilo_ —sonrió ella—. _Podrás tener el dinero que quieras y te haré la persona más importante de mi reino._

— _Lo siento señorita Meyer_ —Mamoru sonrió satisfecho—. _Pero mi vida es en la policía y al lado de Asami y mis dos hijos. Jamás cambiaría eso ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Así que si me permite, seguiré haciendo mi trabajo y luego volveré junto a mi prometida._

— _Tenemos que irnos ya, señorita Meyer_ —uno de los demás policías se acercaron a ellos.

— _Usted primera, señorita Meyer_ —dijo Mamoru señalando hacia fuera.

— _Está bien_ —Alexandra siguió a sus guardaespaldas y a varios policías mientras Mamoru la miraba desde lejos.

No parecía alguien acostumbrada a que le dijeran que no. ¿Pretendería alguna otra cosa esa mujer? ¿Podrían fiarse de ella? Cuando llegaron al lugar en dónde la princesa debía de encontrarse con el primer ministro, todos salieron del coche antes que ella. Fue Mamoru el primero en escuchar el ruido del coche a toda velocidad por la calle y fue el primero en cerrar la puerta antes de que los guardaespaldas de la princesa y ella misma salieran del vehículo. Todos se quedaron viendo el coche que se paró al medio de la calle y arrancó de nuevo hacia otro lugar, con mucha prisa, pocos segundos más tarde. Estaba demasiado lejos para verle la matrícula. Mamoru, vio un paquete al suelo e informó con signos a los demás policías de que se acercaría él. Conforme se iba acercando al lugar, pudo ver que ese paquete tenía pies y cabeza. Parpadeó confundido acercándose más de prisa. Era un niño. Era un niño de seis años que él reconoció haber visto en una lista de la policía de desaparecidos. El niño tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mamoru cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar a él. La gente que estaba por la calle, esperando ver a la princesa y al primer ministro japonés, se quedaron quietos al ver a ese muchacho al suelo. Mamoru se acercó más y se arrodilló a su lado—. Oye, ¿estás bien? —el niño estaba helado… no tenía pulso.

Mamoru se giró rápidamente hacia los demás policías para pedirles que llamaran a por ayuda y que alejaran a la princesa y al primer ministro de allí. Se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió al niño por encima. Estaría bien que la gente creyera que solo estaba herido, mientras los ojos de ese pequeño siguieran cerrados. Justo cuando terminaba de dejar la chaqueta vio que el pequeño tenía algo en su mano. Un pequeño tique en blanco, con letras escritas a mano: 2.08.201 X, pelea entre Hiroki y Masaru.

* * *

Y los otros dos personajitos que compiten con Kikyo (?), en el tema de fastidiar a Asami:

-MEYER ALEXANDRA (メイエルアレクサンドラ), tiene 28 años. Su fecha de nacimiento y sus padres son desconocidos (nada importantes (?)). Su nombre significa 'La que es protectora' (es de origen griego, pero no, su reino no es de Grecia XD). No tiene alias.

\- AKIMOTO HARUKA (秋本春花), tiene sobre unos 26 años (no especificado por el autor (?)). Su fecha de nacimiento y sus padres son desconocidos. Su nombre significa 'Flor de Primavera'. No tiene alias.

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'El caso'.


	11. El caso

Hellow!

 **Humana:** nah, el golpe estaba de más, siendo que es ella la que siempre se larga (?) como siempre gracias por tu apoyo! *O*

17 de Mayo (4 días para la publicación de Aiko).

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _El caso_**

Asami escuchó la puerta abrirse. Estaban en la casa que Asami había comprado, mientras esperaban a que él volviera para irse a la casa de Yui.

— Papá ha vuelto —dijo con una sonrisa mirando hacia los niños. Los dos se levantaron del suelo corriendo para ir a verlo, pero se quedaron parados a medio camino. Asami los siguió lentamente y miró a Mamoru. Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, debido a la lluvia, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos completamente en el suelo. Los niños corrieron hacia él y Asami se acercó a grandes zancadas—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —los niños se abrazaron a sus piernas y Asami lo aguantó, por debajo del brazo, para que no lo tiraran—. ¿Estás bien? —él se abrazó a ella—. Mamoru.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó ella de nuevo ante la voz muy débil de él.

— Déjame quedarme así, por favor.

— ¿Papá? —Kizuna se apartó de él y lo miró—. ¿Papá está bien?

Mamoru se apartó de Asami y se agachó para ver a la niña, mientras Kazuki seguía estando agarrado a su pierna.

— Papá ha tenido un día complicado —susurró él—. Se le pasará.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó el pequeño soltándolo.

Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Los dos niños se abrazaron a él con fuerza.

— Está bien, está bien —Mamoru miró a Asami que estaba mirándolo preocupada. Él le hizo una mirada llena de dolor mientras devolvía el abrazo a los niños—. Papá estará bien, vamos, id a jugar —Mamoru sonrió—. Papá tiene que hablar a solas con mamá, ¿vale? —los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y se alejaron a paso lento de allí. Girándose para verlo unos segundos y luego volviendo hacia detrás del sofá. En cuanto los niños estuvieron suficientemente lejos, Mamoru se dejó caer al suelo con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Asami cerró la puerta de entrada y se arrodilló a su lado.

— Han matado a un niño de seis años —susurró él casi sin voz. Asami sonrió tristemente y lo abrazó—. No por nada, solo por una maldita pelea.

— ¿Una pelea? —Asami se apartó y lo miró buscando sus ojos perdidos al suelo—. ¿De qué hablas?

— Secuestraron al niño y le obligaron a pegarse con otros niños hasta que no pudo aguantarlo —susurró él—. Sus padres llevaban buscándolo dos días. Las heridas que tenía eran de una pelea con otro niño y hemos encontrado un papel de una apuesta de una pelea clandestina. El nombre era de ese niño y de otro niño de cinco años que también estaba desaparecido —Asami miró hacia el sofá, asegurándose de que los niños no les estaban viendo o escuchando—. Temo por ellos —añadió mirando también hacia allí—. ¿Qué persona obligaría a pelearse a dos niños a la vez? ¿Quién sería tan cruel por apostar por ellos? ¿Quién narices iría a ver esa crue…? —Asami lo abrazó con fuerza, apagando sus palabras contra su hombro—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que haber gente así?

— Este es el trabajo de un detective, Mamoru —susurró ella—. Lo sabes bien. Hubo muchas veces que me pregunté lo mismo y entonces, intentando saber el motivo por el que hacían algo, terminaba poniéndome en su piel y sintiendo pena por ellos. Mejor que no intentes entender eso, por favor… porque terminarás loco.

— Asami.

— Dime.

— Tengo que investigar esto.

— Mamoru, deja que alguien más se encargue de este caso, por favor —Asami se apartó de él y lo miró, pero él desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia el suelo. Entonces, ella le cogió de la barbilla y le alzó la cabeza—. Mírame, Mamoru, por favor —él lo hizo—. Deja que otros se encarguen, no quiero que te destroce los sentimientos solo un maldito caso, por favor.

— ¿Y si no consiguen resolverlo, quiénes sean los que lo hagan? ¿Y si los próximos son Kazuki o Kizuna? —Mamoru se mordió el labio y la miró en silencio. Sentía demasiada opresión en su pecho. Asami lo miró con tristeza. Ella también conocía esa sensación. Ella también había pasado por ese dolor hacía tiempo. Si sucediera, si luego secuestraran a Kazuki o Kizuna, ella estaba convencida de que él no podría quitarse la culpabilidad de encima—. Quiero hacerlo, por favor.

— Mamoru no quiero que te fuerces, ¿vale? —Asami sonrió amablemente, intentando alegrarlo un poco—. En cuatro días, Aiko publicará todo aquello y vamos a necesitarte aquí. Resuélvelo y vuelve con nosotros lo más rápido que puedas, pero, no te fuerces —lo abrazó con fuerza—. Sé que darás todo de ti, pero, no quiero que te tortures por esto —él se cogió a su jersey y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de ella—. Si me necesitas para algo, puedes contar conmigo, ¿vale?

— Lo sé —susurró él empezando a temblar.

— Tienes que cambiarte de ropa —Asami se apartó un poco—. Vas a coger un resfriado peor —él no se movió de como estaba, se sentía bien a su lado. Ella tiró de sus brazos y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo, llevándolo entre sus brazos hacia el baño—. Vamos, quítate esto, voy a buscarte ropa seca —él no la soltó—. Mamoru.

— Por favor, solo un poco más —susurró él casi sin voz abrazándose a ella con más fuerza.

— Mamoru, si te enfermas no irás a investigar nada, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Asami suspiró largamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

Al mirar hacia el sofá vio a los dos niños espiándolos. Ella hizo señas para que se acercaran, sin que Mamoru se diera cuenta y los dos pequeños se acercaron rápidamente para abrazar de nuevo a su padre.

— Kazuki, Kizuna —él los miró sonriendo—. Perdonadme. Papá no se encuentra bien hoy.

— No importa —dijeron los dos pequeños a la vez sonriendo aliviados—. Pero recupérate pronto, ¿vale? —terminó Kazuki.

.

Mamoru, en cuanto se cambió de ropa, estuvo jugando con los niños el resto del día, hasta que después de cenar decidió decir lo que no les había dicho.

— Chicos —susurró con voz seria para que los dos dejaran de ver el televisor y los miraran—. Papá tiene que ir a investigar algo, ¿vale?

— ¿Eh? —los dos lo miraron quejándose—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque este es el trabajo de papá —se rio él—. Vais a quedaros con mamá unos días, ¿vale?

Los dos miraron a Asami sonriendo.

— ¡Vale!

— Ahhhhh… —suspiró largamente—. ¿Por qué estáis tan contentos?

— Porque es mamá —dijo Kizuna.

— Pero yo me voy —se quejó él.

— Pero nos quedamos con mamá —dijo Kazuki levantando sus manos.

— No vas a sacar respuestas válidas a eso, Mamoru —se rio Asami.

— Será posible —Mamoru finalmente sonrió—. No voy a estar en unos días, así que hacedle caso a mamá, ¿vale?

— Sí —dijeron los dos a la vez sonriendo hacia Asami—. ¿Cuándo se va papá? —preguntó finalmente Kizuna.

— Mañana, después de llevaros al colegio, ¿vale? —Mamoru sonrió.

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Asami acompañó a todos al colegio, como había hecho los otros días, con una gorra recogiendo su pelo y ropa larga para cubrir su pálida piel. En cuanto estuvieron al colegio, la directora estaba esperando a todos los niños a la verja de hierro, como siempre.

— Buenos días, Miaka-sensei —sonrió Kizuna acercándose a ella cogida de la mano de Mamoru.

— Buenos días, Kizuna-chan, ¿qué tal te encuentras hoy?

— Muy bien —sonrió ella con energía.

— Muy animada, veo —se rio la directora.

— Sí —Mamoru se rio—. Voy a estar fuera unos días, así que ella los va a llevar y los vendrá a recoger, ¿vale? —dijo Mamoru en voz baja.

— Ah, claro —la mujer sonrió hacia Asami que hizo una pequeña reverencia—. No hay problema. Me alegro de que sea así, al menos los niños ahora están contentos.

— Eso parece —sonrió Asami agachándose delante de Kazuki—. Llevaros bien, ¿vale? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza—. Dale un abrazo fuerte a papá.

— Bueno, me voy —Mamoru se agachó delante de Kizuna y la pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza—. Volveré en seguida, ya lo verás —Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza y se apartó de él para entrar al colegio. Kazuki se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Que tengas un buen día, Kazuki.

El niño afirmó y corrió junto a Kizuna. Los dos se pararon y los miraron unos segundos antes de acercarse a sus profesoras. Mamoru les hizo 'adiós' con la mano con una sonrisa, mientras Asami se cruzaba de brazos intentando evitar el mostrarse sentimental con ellos. Cuando iban a irse, Kikyo se acercó a ellos.

— Mamoru-kun —él se giró ante su llamada y luego suspiró. La mujer miró a Asami que la miraba de reojo—. ¿Aún estás aquí?

— Va a estar mucho tiempo aquí —se quejó Mamoru hablando con desprecio y poniéndose delante de la mujer para que dejara de mirar a Asami—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Bueno, me preguntaba si necesitabas que te ayudara en alguna cosa —dijo ella—. Me he enterado de que te irás a investigar tu solo. Con el respaldo solo de Shinichi-san y Heiji-san.

— No tienes porqué saber de mí y por favor deja de acercarte a mí. Ya te lo dije, no quiero verte cerca de mí, Kikyo-san —dijo él.

— ¿Puedo saber qué he hecho? —preguntó ella acercándose más a él. Asami se puso al medio de los dos.

— Hacerle sentir culpable por algo que tú hiciste —sonrió la hija Kudo con una mirada llena de malicia—. Así que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi prometido, o recibirás consecuencias severas por mi parte.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —Kikyo sonrió—. Además, estoy convencida de que no has escuchado la verdadera historia.

— En realidad no me importa tu versión de la historia —respondió Asami encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo solo voy a creer a Mamoru.

— ¿Mi versión? —Kikyo se rio—. Mucho me temo que es la realidad.

— Si tú lo dices —dijo Asami con una sonrisa triste. La gente empezaba a mirarlos y Mamoru rodó los ojos al verlo.

 **Flashback**

— ¿Y sigues sin encontrar ninguna pista acerca de Asami-chan? —preguntó Kikyo estando sentada en la mesa, a su lado, justo después de que Kizuna se fuera a dormir.

— Sí, ya solo me queda buscar el nombre de esa mujer, pero hay mucha Dana por Estados Unidos, ¿no crees? —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella falsamente. Kikyo se rio tontamente de nuevo y se removió un poco, quedando más cerca de él—. Bueno, ¿y cuándo vas a dejar de acosarme como periodista?

— Acosarte —Kikyo frunció los morros desviando la mirada—. Esa es una palabra muy mala.

— Sí, claro —Mamoru sonrió mientras un trueno se escuchaba a fuera—. Oh, vaya, debe de estar lloviendo de nuevo —Mamoru comentó mirando al techo, luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Habría jurado que la chica estaba más cerca de él aún—. Deberías de buscarte un novio, en serio. Pasas más tiempo conmigo que con tus amigos estos de los que me hablas.

— Bueno, ellos jamás han tenido tiempo para mí —se quejó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?

— Sí, pero mis amigos no te aguantan —respondió Mamoru.

— Tus amigos no me importan —respondió ella sonriendo tristemente.

— El problema es que me estoy alejando demasiado de ellos —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. Me lo van a echar en cara luego y cuando vuelva Asami pasaré más tiempo con ellos. Así que, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ¿no sería mejor que te reconciliaras con los tuyos?

— No me importan los míos —Kikyo sonrió con falsedad acercando su cara a la de él con lentitud.

— ¿Sabes? Aunque a ellos no les importes, yo…

— Mamoru-kun —Kikyo bajó la mirada con una sonrisa—. Mamoru-kun yo sé que no puedo ser por ella una sustituta de Asami-chan, pero yo quiero ser alguien importante para vosotros.

— Ya lo eres, Kikyo —Mamoru se acercó a ella con los ojos brillantes y la acarició en la mejilla—. Así que no te preocupes, podremos rehacer nuestras vidas. Solo dame un tiempo para asumir todo lo que está sucediendo con la niña y eso.

Mamoru apretó sus labios contra los de ella, haciendo que el corazón de Kikyo empezara a latir con fuerza.

Otro trueno se escuchó a fuera y él se apartó de repente, mientras las luces se apagaban.

— ¿Onee-san? —los dos miraron hacia la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Kizuna. La niña les estaba mirando de pie, cogida con una mano al brazo de un osito de peluche.

— Kizuna —Mamoru se levantó de golpe y se acercó a ella asustado—. ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

— Miedo —dijo la pequeña señalando hacia fuera.

— ¿Te dan miedo los truenos? —susurró Mamoru con tristeza mientras la cogía en brazos—. No pasa nada —sonrió hacia ella mientras ponía su frente tocando la de la niña—. No pasará nada mientras estés con papá, ¿vale? —la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con cansancio—. Vámonos a dormir, Kizuna —ella se abrazó a él con un brazo mientras ponía el osito entre los dos, abrazándolo también—. Nos vemos mañana, Kikyo —dijo Mamoru sonriendo hacia ella. Luego se fue con Kizuna en brazos.

Kikyo sonrió mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas ardientes. Su sueño hecho realidad.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Él fue quién me besó primero —dijo Kikyo sonriendo con malicia al recordarlo.

Asami notaba que su sangre aumentaba la velocidad de la circulación en sus nervios. Estaba completamente enojada. Antes de decir o hacer nada se rio, intentando hacer que nadie pudiera notar su nerviosismo. Las clases de la cara de póquer de los Kuroba, como siempre le servían para eso.

— Mira, me importa poco lo que te hiciera —dijo finalmente mientras intentaba apagar el temblor de su voz—. Kizuna y Kazuki son mis hijos y eso sé que no va a cambiar tus celos. Así que si no te importa, aléjate de mi prometido, no te lo volveré a repetir —añadió en un hilo de voz, para que solo lo escuchara ella.

Kikyo frunció la nariz completamente enojada.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? —la mujer miró hacia Mamoru al ver que Asami no respondía a su furia—. ¿Cómo narices dejas que controle tu vida?

— Mal te pese… —Mamoru abrazó a Asami por la espalda—, ella sigue siendo mi vida, así que no me importa. Además, yo si estuviera en su situación ya te habría dado una buena paliza por besarla.

— Y aún no lo has negado —Asami rodó los ojos.

— Y tú te lo has creído —respondió Mamoru.

— Pervertido.

— Mentirosa.

Kikyo parpadeó confusa por la pequeña conversación que estaban manteniendo esos dos con tanta familiaridad, mientras la gente los miraba murmurando cotilleos.

— Además —Asami sonrió tímidamente—. Ya tenemos dos cosas en común. Las dos queremos a Mamoru y las dos fuimos besadas por él primero. La única diferencia es que yo puedo tenerlo conmigo todo lo que quiera. Porque él sigue siendo un celoso conmigo y no contigo. Además, él y yo tenemos dos cosas más importantes que compartimos y que jamás tendrás tú. Si no te importa, tenemos que irnos.

Mamoru se apartó de ella y la cogió de la mano.

— Disculpe, señora —un niño se acercó a Asami sonriendo con inocencia.

— ¿Dime? —Asami se arrodilló delante del pequeño.

— ¿Es usted la mamá de Kizuna? —dijo el pequeño.

Asami se mordió el labio inferior mientras notaba a Mamoru estrechar su mano.

— Sí, así es —Asami sonrió amablemente—. Y tú debes de ser Tsubasa-kun, ¿cierto?

— Uaaaauuuuhhhh —el niño sonrió después de afirmar con la cabeza—. Qué bonita.

Asami se rio tímidamente.

— Gracias.

El niño se fue corriendo hacia dentro del colegio y gritando.

— ¡He visto a la mamá de Kizuna!

— ¿Y por qué solo de Kizuna? —murmuró Mamoru entre dientes mientras Asami se levantaba.

— ¿Sabes? Cada día te pareces más a mi padre —se rio Asami hablando en un tono de voz muy bajo. Mamoru la fulminó con la mirada—. Vamos, que llegarás tarde, al final.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza y tiró de su mano sonriendo, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás hacia Kikyo. La mujer los observaba con odio en su rostro y apretaba sus puños con una fuerza llena de ira.

.

Asami pasó el resto del día con sus abuelos Mouri. Cuando fue a ver a Kogoro, se encontró con que Eri tenía el día de fiesta, así que los dos la invitaron a quedarse por allí. Luego, fue a buscar a los niños al colegio y Kogoro los acompañó con el coche hasta la casa. Se sentía nerviosa de algún modo. Estar a solas con los dos niños, le hacía pensar que tal vez podría hacer algo mal que les sacara de su rutina. Pero Kizuna y Kazuki tampoco querían llevarle problemas a nadie, así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, le pidieron a Asami hacerse ellos la merienda, que les ayudara con los deberes y en parar ellos la mesa mientras Asami hacía la cena. De algún modo, Asami se sintió aliviada al ver que los dos niños eran suficientemente independientes ellos solos, pero también necesitaban de su ayuda en algunos momentos. Después de cenar, Mamoru les llamó al teléfono de Asami y los tres estuvieron hablando con él durante más de diez minutos, hasta que Mamoru les dijo que se fueran a dormir los tres, porque había escuchado algún que otro bostezo por el otro lado del teléfono. Sin quejas, los dos pequeños se fueron a bañar con la ayuda de Asami, se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama, cada uno en su habitación.

Asami fue a darles un beso de buenas noches a los dos. Primero a Kazuki, que ya había visto que siempre era el que menos tardaba en dormirse. Luego Kizuna. Cuando entró en su habitación, estaba convencida de que los dos pequeños se habían puesto de acuerdo. Kazuki amaba los piratas, pero tenía las paredes pintadas en bambú y árboles, todo con distintas tonalidades de verdes y marrones. Kizuna amaba los ninjas, se había dado cuenta cuando en esa tarde había encendido el televisor y la pequeña se había quedado mirando embobada una película que por azar estaban dando en ese canal. Pero las paredes de su habitación eran de tonalidades azules simulando el ancho mar. Kazuki tenía una cama simulando un barco pirata con la bandera incluida, y si estiraba una de las maderas del lado de la cama, se convertía en un escritorio. Kizuna, tenía su cama metida en una especie de ancho cubículo, con paredes y abierto por el medio en forma de cuadrado, lo más arriba posible del todo. Las paredes del cubículo seguían siendo de las tonalidades del mar para camuflarse en ellas y tenía una cortina que seguía con las decoraciones para encerrarla a dentro y así que no se viera desde el exterior. Debajo de su cama, había otros dos cubículos igual de grandes y completamente parecidos: uno con un pequeño sofá del estilo de las sillas japonesas para comer, sin patas y rozando el suelo, con una mesa delante; el otro cubículo, estaba lleno de recortes de periódico y pósters de Asami, y también de algunos ninjas manga, con una escalera escondida grande, para que pasara la pequeña para poder irse a dormir. Asami se apoyó en el cubículo de arriba y sonrió al verla metiéndose dentro e intentando cubrirse bien con la sábana. Ella la ayudó a tirar de la sábana para cubrirla del todo y la niña la miró poniéndose de lado.

— Mamá.

— Dime —Asami le acarició la frente mientras sonreía.

— ¿Mamá está bien sin papá? ¿Solo con Kizuna y Kazuki?

— Claro que sí —Asami se rio en un susurro—. Porque mamá los quiere mucho a todos. Aunque también quiere que esté papá —la niña hizo una pequeña risa traviesa mientras se cubría la boca con las dos manos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Mamá ha dicho lo mismo que papá —dijo ella.

Asami sonrió.

— A dormir —dijo con voz baja pero con un tono autoritario—. Ahora.

— Sí —la niña cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su boca—. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Kizuna.

Asami se fue hacia el comedor y se sentó en el sofá con cansancio. Realmente ir detrás de los niños cansaba aún más que ser un niño. Era entonces cuando entendía a su padre o a sus abuelos cuando le decían que se detuviera un momento para dejarlos descansar. Observó el lugar con tristeza. Alejada de la ciudad, sin ningún vehículo ni carné a su disposición y con dos niños a su cuidado. Si alguien les atacaba ahora, ¿qué podría hacer para defenderse? Estaba claro que esa mujer iba a aprovechar la oportunidad, ahora que Mamoru no estaba para hacerles algo, y más cuando sabía dónde estaban. Shinichi consiguió abrir el peluche de Kizuna y llevaba un localizador con batería para un poco más de un año. Por eso los había podido encontrar.

El teléfono sonó y ella lo cogió con rapidez.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Se fueron a dormir ya? —preguntó Mamoru al otro lado.

— Sí —Asami sonrió—. ¿Va todo bien por allá?

— De momento sí —dijo Mamoru—. He conseguido que me dieran la dirección, así que mañana iré allá a ver —no parecía muy satisfecho—. Asami no me siento nada cómodo con esto.

— Lo sé —ella susurró en una voz muy débil—. Solo espero que vuelvas pronto y a salvo.

— Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo —Mamoru sonrió—. También te lo prometí esta mañana.

— Cierto.

— ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Te dieron algún problema? —preguntó Mamoru.

— No, todo está bien de momento —Asami miró hacia el pasillo, asegurándose de que ninguno de los dos niños se hubiera levantado—. Mamoru, realmente están ansiando tenerme con ellos, pero yo…

— Lo harás bien —interrumpió Mamoru sus palabras—. Lo harás muy bien. Porque no necesitan más que comida, higiene, salud y amor. Mientras cuidemos de ellos no habrá ningún problema, Asami.

— ¿Y si les pasa algo? —preguntó ella en un tono de voz desesperado—. Sabes que siempre termino metida en los peores problemas, ¿y si a uno de ellos les afecta?

— Estoy convencido de que tu padre pensó en lo mismo antes de que nacieras —Mamoru sonrió—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Asami. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para protegerlos.

— ¿Podremos hacerlo realmente? —Asami suspiró—. Si tú no estás algún día y hay un incendio o…

— Kazuki y Kizuna te ayudarán para que los saques de allí —Mamoru se rio—. Oye, si te preocupa tanto su seguridad, entonces estoy convencido de que no te vas a bloquear para ayudarlos. Pero, prométeme que no te harás daño a ti misma pensando que estás haciendo algo mal, Asami.

— No voy a hacer eso.

— Nos conocemos —Mamoru habló con un tono de duda—. El único problema que tienen esos dos chicos es que pueden ver a través de las expresiones de la gente, por muy falsas que sean. Incluso lo vieron una vez en los Kuroba. Así que si te ven preocupada y te preguntan por ello, no les mientas. Habla con ellos y estoy convencido de que, aunque sea una tontería, ellos te responderán por encima de tus temores. Si les mientes harás que se preocupen por ti y entonces podrías terminar haciéndote daño a ti misma.

— Está bien —susurró Asami.

— ¿Qué haces ahora? —preguntó Mamoru, después de un corto silencio.

— Vigilar el sofá —Asami se rio tímidamente.

— Vete a la cama.

— ¿Por qué? Aquí se está mejor —Asami se tumbó en el sofá de lado—. Huele a Mamoru.

— Vete a la cama —dijo Mamoru.

— No, prefiero este lugar —Asami cerró los ojos—. Mamoru.

— Dime.

— ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma? —susurró ella con un tono de voz muy bajo.

— Claro, aunque aún no inventaron los teléfonos para poner una mano dentro de él y poder acariciar al otro lado —susurró él.

— Te harías más rico y famoso si lo patentaras —Asami se rio girándose bocarriba y mirando hacia el techo.

— No te rías, que en dos días esta tecnología podrá estar aquí —dijo él—. Deberíamos de prepararnos para ella.

— Sí, psicológicamente —dijo Asami—. Será muy traumático que puedas estar separado de mí tanto tiempo tocándome sin estar ahí.

— Ahhhhhh… —Mamoru se calló dejando a los dos en un silencio de diez segundos—. Cierto, mejor no —Mamoru sonrió al otro lado del teléfono—. Así seguro regreso antes.

Asami cerró los ojos de nuevo.

— Te quiero —dijeron los dos a la vez después de otro largo silencio.

— ¿Sabes lo que me ha pasado hoy? —Mamoru decidió hablar él para que ella pudiera descansar bien—. Estaba llegando a comisaría, cuando me ha parado un oficial y…

Asami lo escuchó sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados. Entre el cansancio, la voz suave del chico y el no moverse, terminó durmiéndose escuchando el teléfono.

.

— ¡Mamá! —Kizuna apareció corriendo por el comedor haciendo que Asami se levantara de golpe y por poco no tropezara con sus propios pies.

— ¿Qué? —la miró. La niña estaba intentando vestirse, pero no podía ponerse bien el jersey, mientras era perseguida por Kazuki—. ¿Qué hacéis?

— Kazuki quiere hacer daño a Kizuna —la niña corrió detrás del sofá y se escondió entre las piernas de Asami.

— Kizuna ha despertado a Kazuki con un vaso de agua —se quejó el niño.

— Porque Kazuki no quería levantarse —se quejó ella—. Papá nos dijo que cuidáramos de mamá y por eso no podemos darle problemas a mamá. Por eso, si Kazuki no se levanta entonces le llevará problemas a mamá.

— Chicos, vale, vale —Asami decidió intervenir viendo que Kazuki se estaba enojando—. Kizuna, aunque sea divertido no puedes despertar a Kazuki así —Asami se apartó y la ayudó a ponerse bien el jersey—. Kazuki tienes que ser un poco responsable y ayudar a mamá ahora que papá no está aquí, ¿vale? —Kazuki fulminó con la mirada a Kizuna y la niña bajó la mirada mientras se escondía detrás de Asami—. ¿Qué hora es?

— Las ocho —dijo Kizuna con un suspiro.

— Oh, vaya —Asami frunció el ceño—. Vestiros deprisa, en menos de veinte minutos Heiji-ojiichan estará aquí para llevarnos al colegio, venga —Asami los empujó con suavidad a los dos—. Vamos, mientras mamá hará el desayuno.

— Sí —los dos corrieron hacia el pasillo, dándose pequeños empujones.

Asami se apresuró hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar la comida, mientras sacaba los platos y paraba la mesa. En menos de diez minutos, la comida estaba lista y los niños sentados en la mesa. Asami, mientras los niños comían, se dispuso a preparar el 'obento' de ellos dos. En poco tiempo, cuando ya les había puesto todo dentro de la mochila llegaron Heiji y Shinichi. Asami se quedó sorprendida cuando dejaron entrar a un montón de policías detrás de ellos.

— Lo siento, tenemos a Kikyo metiendo las narices en la comisaría y por eso hemos venido hasta aquí —dijo Heiji—. Me llevo a los niños al colegio y vuelvo aquí para terminar con esto.

— Sí, claro —Asami los dejó entrar a todos aún confusa por todo el material que llevaban.

— Mamoru está casi llegando, así que tenemos que ir rápido a montarlo todo —dijo Shinichi mirando hacia su hija—. Seguro quieres saber cómo va todo, ¿cierto?

— Claro que sí —Asami sonrió—. No hace falta que me pidas de eso.

— Venga chicos, vamos —Heiji cogió a los niños de las manos que se acababan de poner la mochila en la espalda y sonrieron con timidez hacia Asami.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Consejos'.


	12. Consejos

Hellow!

 **Humana:** sip, cada vez más fuerte :) gracias por tus reviews *O*

18 de Mayo (3 días para la publicación de Aiko).

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Consejos_**

Asami se había tumbado en el sofá. Se sentía muy aburrida mientras escuchaba a los policías, Heiji y Shinichi hablando entre ellos acerca de lo que estaban escuchando en los auriculares. El moreno notaba los ojos de ella clavados en su espalda y de algún modo sentía el motivo de su interés en él.

— ¿Sabes? —se quitó los auriculares y los dejó encima de la mesa dejando de mirar el ordenador portátil que tenía encima de la mesa, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el sofá—. Mamoru cuando tuvo a Kizuna entre sus brazos y supo que era vuestra hija, lo primero que nos dijo fue: tengo miedo. Era la primera vez que le oía decir eso en voz alta. Muchas veces le había visto preocupado o con miedo, pero él jamás lo había reconocido delante de mí.

— ¿Por qué? —Asami susurró mirándolo. Él giró los ojos sin mover su cabeza para mirarla y sonrió. Ella respondió por él—. Por su orgullo. No me refería a ese porqué, me refería al motivo por el que te dijo que tenía miedo.

— Por Kizuna —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa—. Se sintió igual que yo cuando lo tuve a él entre mis brazos por primera vez. Si sería capaz de educarlo bien, de darle la comida correcta, o de cuidarlo cuando estuviera enfermo. Esas fueron las preguntas que pasaban por mi mente entonces y esas fueron las preguntas que me dijo Mamoru.

— Y supongo que tú le respondiste alguna tontería —se rio Asami.

— Claro que sí —Heiji sonrió girando la cabeza hacia ella para mirarla con más comodidad. Luego habló con una voz que no era la suya—. Le dije: Mamoru si yo he conseguido ser un buen padre, tú también podrás serlo —Asami se rio y él volvió a su voz normal—. Por supuesto conoces su respuesta —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro imitando una voz infantil—. Tú no fuiste un buen padre, solo padre. Bah… la cuestión es que todo lo que estás pensando ahora, todos los que hemos sido padres ya lo hemos pensado antes.

— ¿Cómo sabías que pensaba en eso?

— Porque como siempre lo llevas escrito en la cara, Asami —se rio Shinichi.

— Sí, claro —ella lo miró con tristeza.

— Asami yo pensé lo mismo cuando te tuvimos a ti —sonrió Shinichi.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Yui? —Asami sonrió.

— No era una hija para mí, realmente —confesó Shinichi—. Bueno, claro que lo era, pero tenerla a mi lado desde que tenía ya más de ocho años, era algo que me hizo pensar en que si necesitaba algo realmente ella ya lo iba a pedir. No era una preocupación como tu el motivo de '¿por qué narices llora cada vez que la cojo yo?'.

— ¿De quién habla ahora? —Asami miró a Heiji con el ceño fruncido.

— De ti, hija, de ti —se rio el moreno—. Que cada vez que tu padre te cogía en brazos, tardabas demasiado poco en mostrar tu disconformidad.

— ¿En serio? —Asami parpadeó confusa hacia su padre.

— Sí, en serio —respondió Shinichi—. Muy en serio —Shinichi suspiró largamente y luego volvió a hablar—. Durante una semana solo podía mirarte, porque cuando te cogía para intentar tranquilizarte llorabas con más fuerza. Hasta que te acostumbraste a escucharme quejar y entonces solo te reías de mí.

— Oh, sería porque tu cara daba miedo y luego, cuando vi que no era tan mala, era de chiste —Asami se encogió de hombros haciendo que los policías se rieran.

— Sí, reíros, reíros, la mitad de vosotros lo visteis —Shinichi rodó los ojos.

— Entonces, ¿creéis realmente que ninguno de los dos me rechazará por eso?

— Oye, Mamoru les ha hablado tanto de ti, que ellos sentían que te echaban de menos sin ni siquiera conocerte —sonrió Heiji.

— No te quejes Mamoru-kun, que aún no le hemos dicho el motivo por el que decidiste llamarla Kizuna —sonrió Shinichi hablando por el auricular con micrófono que llevaba en su oído y luego riéndose.

Asami sonrió.

— Ya sé ese motivo, al igual que yo dije Kazuki a ese monstruito —la chica miró hacia Heiji que le guiñó el ojo.

— Lo harás bien —sonrió el moreno—. Y además, Mamoru te ayuda, ¿no es cierto?

— Pero no me preocupa tanto en hacerlo bien, sino en no llevarles problemas, ¿sabes?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Heiji la miró sorprendido.

— Que nunca jamás he tenido una semana sin que cosas malas ocurrieran a mí alrededor. ¿Qué pasará si les pasa algo a ellos? —Asami desvió la mirada con tristeza—. Jamás podría perdonarme el perder a Mamoru o a los niños.

— Todo saldrá bien —se rio Shinichi—. Esa fue la pregunta que me hice cuando dejaste de llorar porque te tocaba.

— ¿Qué? —Asami lo miró confundida.

— Ya sabes, todos dicen que ando con una maldición y que allá dónde voy siempre sucede algo —Shinichi sonrió amablemente—. Incluso tú lo dijiste alguna vez. Pero aún así, no te ha pasado nada, ¿no es cierto?

— Porque mamá ha conseguido compensar la mala suerte de algún modo —se quejó Asami con una mirada de enfado.

— Entonces piensa en que Mamoru-kun también podrá compensar eso —Shinichi le guiñó el ojo, dejándola completamente desconcertada. Su padre, en cierto modo tenía razón, debería de confiar en que Mamoru podría evitar que algo malo sucediera a los niños.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —un policía habló, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él.

— No lo sé, en serio que no entiendo lo que marca aquí —se quejó otro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaron Heiji y Shinichi levantándose y acercándose.

— La señal ha desaparecido —se quejó uno.

— ¿No lo habrás roto, cierto? —preguntó el otro.

— Claro que no —se quejó el primero—. Ha desaparecido su señal.

— Mamoru-kun, responde —Shinichi habló por los auriculares mientras Heiji se ponía los suyos. Asami se incorporó del sofá y los miró a todos preocupada—. Mamoru-kun, responde. Vamos, Mamoru-kun.

— Mamoru, responde —Heiji también empezó a llamarlo.

Asami se quedó observando, mientras notaba que sus nervios aumentaban lentamente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Heiji empezó a moverse nervioso de arriba abajo, en uno de sus giros, tiró del cable de sus auriculares, desenchufándolos y dejando escuchar a todo el mundo lo que sucedía al lado del micrófono oculto, con una señal muy mala.

.

Mamoru chasqueó la lengua. Hacía un poco que escuchaba a todos a trozos, pero no le preocupaba precisamente ese detalle. Le preocupaba más que hubiera cuatro gorilas rodeándolo, con cicatrices y cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Puedes decirnos a qué has venido? —preguntó el hombre que estaba detrás de esos hombres corpulentos y grandes. Mamoru intentó comprender sus posibilidades. Había cuatro personas rodeándolo que hacían al menos tres como él cada uno. Las posibilidades de salir airoso de allí eran nulas y si comprendía que su auricular y micrófono estaba fallando, también podía comprender que el localizador que llevaba en su zapato tampoco estaría funcionando—. Responde.

— Como todos los que hay aquí —forzó su mejor sonrisa, pero le salió una mueca extraña que hizo a los gorilas fruncir el ceño—. Venir a ver una pelea.

— ¿Nos tienes miedo? —preguntó el hombre dando un paso. Ahora Mamoru podía verlo. Era un anciano, muy delgado, de pelo blanco y con un bastón en su mano.

— No sé porqué debería de teneros miedo —Mamoru sonrió—. Si he venido a ver una pelea es porque soy aficionado a ellas, así que sé defenderme de las peleas.

— Los que vienen a ver la pelea nos tienen miedo —el hombre sonrió mientras ponía una mano encima de dos de los gorilas. Estos se apartaron dejando el espacio libre—. Pero de ti no sabemos nada. ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Yo? Un lobo solitario sin amigos ni amores —Mamoru se rio.

— Eso no se lo cree nadie —el anciano se rio con más voz que él, haciendo que Mamoru se callara. El chico notaba un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda—. Todos tenemos al menos a alguien a quién decir amigo, sea bueno, o malo, Hattori Mamoru.

— Si conocéis quién soy, ¿entonces por qué no habéis empezado por aquí? —Mamoru suspiró largamente viendo a los gorilas. El anciano le había dicho a esos dos que no pelearan contra él, solo con ese gesto. ¿Estaba intentando darle algún tipo de ventaja? No, ni siquiera así podría ganarlos. Aún quedaban dos más y eso era igual a seis como él, aunque tal vez eran más como él, dependiendo del grado de estupidez que llevaran encima—. Bueno, siempre se puede tener un lado malo al interior. Si mis compañeros se enteran de que vine a ver una pelea, seguro que me matan.

— Me dijeron que tienes dos hijos —el anciano sonrió—. Con una mujer que no te quiere.

Mamoru arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Disculpa sí que me quiere y no, no tengo hijos —respondió él—. Son los hijos de una amiga y los estoy cuidando —esperaba que en esos momentos en su oído, que parecía tan callado, no estuvieran escuchando.

— Entonces no viniste a ver una pelea —dijo el anciano con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Sabemos que aquellos que se han encargado alguna vez de un niño pequeño, intentan detener nuestras peleas.

— ¿Por unos niños a los que odio? ¿En serio? —Mamoru sonrió esperando que su falsedad la notaran al otro lado del micrófono, pero no los que estaban a su alrededor en esos momentos—. Si hubiera podido los hubiera llevado aquí para que se mataran entre ellos. Así al menos podría deshacerme de una vez de uno de los dos.

— Claro —el anciano sonrió hacia los hombres corpulentos que se habían apartado y afirmó con la cabeza. Luego se giró dispuesto a irse, mientras los otros dos hombres corpulentos cerraban el círculo un poco más pequeño, para que Mamoru no pudiera escapar. Él bajó sus manos, preparado para la pelea—. Lo siento tengo que atender en otro lugar. Disfruta… —el hombre lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa llena de odio—…de la pelea.

— Te aseguro que lo haré —dijo Mamoru sonriendo con frialdad—. No creas que el nombre de Satou Hidetoki se quedará en silencio desde aquí.

El anciano se giró asustado y se quedó mirándolo. Mamoru lo tenía dónde quería. En esos momentos veía la mente del anciano funcionando con mucha velocidad, intentando averiguar cuál de esas palabras era cierta y cuál mentira.

.

Hacía ya diez minutos que el aparato de radio se había quedado en silencio. Todos los presentes estaban petrificados y parecía que aguantaban la respiración, por si en algún momento volvían a escuchar la voz de Mamoru. Y lo habían hecho:

— ¿Satou Hidetoki? —Heiji decidió interrumpir el silencio, mientras miraba hacia Shinichi con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ese es un nombre que deba preocuparnos? —preguntó Asami con miedo.

— Satou Hidetoki estaba muerto —Shinichi miró al moreno con la misma mirada—. Nosotros lo vimos morir.

— ¿Sobrevivió en serio a esa caída? —preguntó Heiji—. Eso es imposible, eran al menos cinco pisos directos al mar.

— Pero tu hijo lo conoce también —dijo Shinichi—. Está claro que ha dicho ese nombre por algo.

— Sí, pero ya no lo oímos más —dijo Heiji mirando los aparatos—. ¿Puede alguien arreglar esto?

— Al menos encended el localizador para enviar refuerzos, por favor —dijo Shinichi poniéndose detrás del ordenador en donde los dos policías seguían peleándose para intentar volver a mostrar el punto rojo en el mapa.

— Seguramente será un anulador de señal —dijo otro policía poniéndose a intentar arreglar el aparato de la radio—. Porque no hay otra manera en que los dos se hayan estropeado a la vez.

El teléfono de Heiji sonó y el moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Descolgó mientras ayudaba al policía a mantener unos cables alzados para intentar seguir escuchando a Mamoru.

— No es un buen momento, Hakuba —dijo Heiji.

— Tienes que venir, es urgente —dijo Saguru—. Aoko acaba de toparse con algo que seguramente quieras saber antes que los medios de comunicación. Que por cierto han ido muy rápido a enterarse.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Heiji frunció el ceño.

— Mejor no hablemos por teléfono. Y ven con Kudo y con Asami-chan —Saguru suspiró largamente con tristeza y Heiji se miró el aparato.

— ¿Dirección? —Saguru le dio la dirección donde debían de ir. En cuanto el moreno colgó estaba completamente despistado. La dirección que le había dado, le sonaba de algo—. Kudo, tenemos que irnos.

— Oye, ni siquiera tenemos un…

— No con Mamoru —dijo Heiji—. Hakuba quiere que veamos algo y nos ha pedido que Asami-chan también venga.

— ¿Por qué? —Asami le dio una mirada entre sorprendida y confusa. En esos momentos no quería ir a ningún sitio, quería escuchar la voz de Mamoru diciéndoles que estaba bien.

— Mejor no hablemos por teléfono, ha dicho —dijo el moreno.

— Entonces mejor vamos —Shinichi forzó una sonrisa hacia Asami.

— Me conozco esas palabras —Asami frunció el ceño—. _Chain_ usa las mismas para decir que hay un problema grave. Lo que no entiendo es el motivo por el que deba de ir yo.

— Entonces se-será me-mejor que nos apresuremos —tartamudeó Heiji palideciendo. Los dos Kudo lo miraron preocupados.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Shinichi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Me-me-me-mejor vamos —Heiji miró por unos segundos a Asami y luego salió con prisas de la casa.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —Asami miró a su padre.

— No preguntes, seguramente se ha acordado de algo y sepa de lo que Hakuba quiere informarnos —Shinichi suspiró largamente—. Intentad arreglar esto, por favor.

— Sí, no te preocupes —dijo uno de los policías—. En cuanto tengamos algo os llamamos.

— Gracias —Shinichi cogió la mano de su hija y tiró apresurado hacia fuera. Heiji estaba intentando meter la llave en el contacto del coche y soltaba maldiciones porque sus manos temblaban como una hoja—. Conduzco yo —dijo Shinichi al verlo.

Heiji afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Asami se sentó detrás cruzándose de brazos y mirando al moreno preocupada. El hombre había palidecido tanto que ahora se parecía más a Mamoru que a su hija que era una mezcla de su padre y su madre.

— ¿Y bien? —Shinichi empezó a conducir.

— Y-yo te indico no preguntes —dijo él mirando su teléfono móvil. Empezó a teclear con rapidez un mensaje y luego le mostró la pantalla a Shinichi.

— Oh, vaya, ahora entiendo —Shinichi frunció el ceño y lo miró—. ¿Crees que puede ser en esa dirección exacta?

— No, creo que me ha dicho el edificio de enfrente para reírse de nosotros luego —dijo el moreno con un tono medio enojado medio ironía.

— Oye, no hace falta que te pongas así conmigo —dijo Shinichi—. Ahora mismo también estoy preocupado, pero no vale la pena apresurar los pensamientos, como haces siempre. Quizás te estés preocupando de más.

— Preocupándome de más… —Heiji se apoyó en la ventanilla y miró hacia fuera.

— Te estás preocupando de más —dijo Shinichi—. ¿Qué más te dijo?

— Nakamori Aoko —dijo Heiji mirándolo de reojo.

— Oh… —Shinichi parpadeó mientras miraba a la carretera—. Eso explica el motivo por el que te preocupas de más.

— ¡No me estoy…! —gritó él mirándolo. Luego soltó un resoplido y volvió la vista de nuevo a la ventanilla—. No me estoy preocupando de más —dijo con la voz más calmada—. Seguro que después de todo, lo que se me acaba de ocurrir, es mucho mejor.

.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Shinichi detuvo el coche. Asami miró por la ventanilla medio distraída por el silencio que se había hecho después de las últimas palabras del palidecido moreno. Entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. Salió apresurada del coche y notó que Shinichi la cogía del hombro.

— No te precipites —dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Que no me precipite —Asami lo miró con miedo—. Estamos delante del colegio de Kizuna y Kazuki —notaba su garganta seca de repente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —escucharon a Heiji que se estaba acercando a Saguru, Aoko, la directora y la profesora de Kizuna.

— Dije que no te precipites —repitió Shinichi rodando los ojos—. Vamos —rodeó con un brazo a la chica y la empujó suavemente hacia ellos—. ¿Por qué nunca me hace caso?

Asami sonrió con tristeza. Si en esos momentos no estuviera muerta de preocupación, ella se hubiera reído ante ese comentario. Con la cabeza agachada escuchó a la directora hablando.

— No lo sé —dijo con voz desesperada la mujer, cansada de repetir lo mismo tantas veces—. Estábamos todos en el recreo y de repente un hombre saltó la valla, cogió a Kizuna y a Kazuki y se los llevó de allí. Kizuna se puso a gritar como loca y por eso los vimos. El hombre ni siquiera había hecho ruido. Al otro lado había otro hombre igual que él que cogió a los niños y mientras nosotras corríamos hacia allá para intentar ayudarlos, el otro hombre volvió a saltar la valla y se largaron en un furgón gris.

— Por supuesto tenía que ser eso —Asami habló en un susurro en la voz.

— Asami, tranquila —Shinichi le puso una mano encima de la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla, pero ella se apartó de él con rapidez—. Asami, vamos, no puedes culpar a nadie.

— No pienso culpar a nadie —Asami levantó la mirada hacia su padre. Shinichi se asustó al instante. Asami lo estaba mirando con un odio incontrolable—. Han cogido a Mamoru y ahora han secuestrado a los niños. No te creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando a que lo resolváis por las buenas. Por algo fui agente del FBI.

— Asami —la chica echó a correr por donde la directora había señalado. Encontraría una pista—. ¡Asami espera! —escuchó el grito de su padre en la distancia, pero aún así no se detuvo.

— ¿Los agentes del FBI están por encima de todo? —Saguru miró hacia Aoko confundido.

— El FBI que trabaja en Japón es muy conocido por torturar a la gente —suspiró ella—. Por lo que oí de Hiro y Takeshi, Asami-chan y ellos dos tuvieron que hacerlo un par de veces en Estados Unidos para recuperar a unos niños que habían sido secuestrados.

— ¿Y qué pretende hacer ahora? —preguntó Heiji—. Ni siquiera tiene la placa del FBI. Ella dejó el cargo.

— Pero si con eso consigue encontrar a los niños o a Mamoru no creas que vas a detenerla —dijo Shinichi—. La única que podría detenerla ahora serían Ran y Mamoru. Él no puede y ella no creo que lo haga.

— Está bien, ¿podéis describir a los hombres? —preguntó Heiji mirando hacia las profesoras.

— Sí —la directora miró preocupada hacia la profesora de Kizuna—. Eran muy corpulentos y grandes, tenían una mirada muy penetrante y muchas cicatrices alrededor de su cara y cuello —Shinichi y Heiji se miraron entre ellos—. ¿Qué? —Shinichi sacó su teléfono móvil y lo mostró a la mujer—. Sí, ese es uno de ellos.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Aoko.

— Los tipos que acaban de matar a Mamoru —dijo Heiji suspirando.

— No seas tan negativo, por favor —dijo Shinichi—. Hemos perdido el contacto con Mamoru-kun hace ya una media hora, y su localizador hacía un buen rato que se había parado, así que no podemos saber con exactitud dónde está. Esos tipos son los que están relacionados con el secuestro y el asesinato de Hiroki-kun y el secuestro de Masaru-kun.

— ¿Este es uno de los tipos que llevo buscando desde hace ya medio año? —Aoko parpadeó confusa—. ¿Yo tengo solo la foto de uno de ellos y vosotros en menos de dos días habéis conseguido otra? —abrió la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y les mostró la foto a Shinichi y a Heiji.

— ¡Ah, sí! —exclamó la profesora de Kizuna—. Este es el otro.

— ¿Cómo narices podéis hacerlo con esta rapidez? —preguntó Aoko.

— Fue Mamoru —respondió Heiji—. Supongo que estaba pensando en Kizuna y Kazuki y no paró hasta que encontró otra pista de ellos. Entonces fue cuando obtuvimos esta otra imagen. ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

— Solo el nombre de este tipo: Takayama Ryouta —dijo Aoko—. No tengo ninguna otra pista.

— Bueno, nosotros sabemos de otro nombre que ha dicho Mamoru-kun antes de que el contacto terminara: Satou Hidetoki.

Aoko se asustó al escuchar ese nombre mientras Saguru a su lado aguantaba la respiración. Ese era un nombre que todos conocían muy bien. Un anciano de pelo blanco, muy ágil e inteligente que les había llevado a todos de cabeza los últimos años.

.

El último golpe que le habían dado tenía que reconocer que le había dolido realmente. Pero él aún así se tragó sus gritos de auxilio y siguió sonriendo. Lo habían atado a una silla con las manos detrás y le seguían golpeando en la cara y en la barriga con fuerza mientras el anciano seguía preguntando sobre quién le había enviado allí. Hacía un buen rato que había dejado de escuchar al hombre, ya que se estaba centrando en pensamientos que pudieran hacerle olvidar el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo en esos momentos. El anciano frunció el ceño y se arrodilló delante de él, le acarició la mejilla levemente.

— Si me lo dices, puedo hacer que dejes de sufrir —susurró el hombre con una voz llena de odio.

— Oye, me duelen los pies, podemos dejarlo para otro día en que haya descansado un poco, ¿no crees? —Mamoru sonrió con frialdad intentando que no se notara un pequeño temblor en su voz.

— ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! —gritó el hombre apartándose enojado y luego mirando hacia uno de los dos gorilas que allí estaban.

El hombre no tardó en darle otro puñetazo en la cabeza. Mamoru notó que su vista empezaba a ser borrosa, pero movió levemente la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo.

— Oye, que no estás matando mosquitos, podrías hacerlo con más fuerza —suspiró. El hombre volvió a pegarle—. Más fuerte, hombre que parece que le estés dando a un tambor.

Otro golpe en la barriga.

— ¡Basta! —el anciano lo miró con odio—. Necesitamos que hable, no hace falta que lo ma…

— ¡PAPÁ! —todos se giraron hacia la voz.

Kizuna entró corriendo a la sala, de la que habían dejado la puerta abierta y se abrazó a sus piernas con fuerza mientras miraba con enfado hacia el gorila que acababa de pegarle. Kazuki no tardó en ponerse a su lado y abrazarse en la otra pierna. Mamoru se quedó mirando a los dos confuso.

— Así que esta vez acertaron —el anciano sonrió—. Esos son tus hijos. Perfecto, podemos empezar. Llevároslos de aquí: molestan —los dos hombres que se habían llevado a los niños del colegio, tiraron de sus brazos. Mamoru los miró con un conflicto en su mente. Si asumía que eran sus hijos, les harían más daño, pero si él le decía que no lo eran delante de ellos, les haría más daño. Decidió por quedarse callado y observando como Kizuna se quejaba de que la separaran de su padre y Kazuki estiraba su mano para cogerlo de nuevo, en silencio, pero sin alcanzarlo—. Vamos a ver qué tal pelean.

— ¡No les hagáis caso! —gritó Mamoru antes de que los hombres llevaran a los niños hacia el pasillo—. ¡Defenderos pero no ataquéis! ¡En cuanto pueda os sacaré de aquí!

— ¡Vale! —dijeron las voces de los dos niños gritando. Mamoru se quedó observando preocupado a la puerta. ¿Kizuna y Kazuki le habrían entendido bien?

— Qué bonito —dijo el anciano. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su impulsividad había vuelto a salir a la luz. Con eso había confirmado a Satou que ellos eran sus hijos. Bajó la mirada al suelo arrepentido mientras el dolor de su cuerpo seguía aumentando por momentos. El anciano levantó su barbilla con un dedo y sonriendo con maldad—. Y ahora dinos por quién trabajas y quién nos está esperando fuera.

— Estoy solo —dijo Mamoru. Por alguna razón intuía que esa era la verdad.

— ¿Entonces por qué llevabas esto? —el anciano le mostro el localizador que había en sus zapatos. ¿Cuándo se los había quitado? ¿Cuándo lo había descubierto? ¿Cuánto había descubierto? Sabía que no duraría mucho más vivo, pero aún así no traicionaría a la policía. Ellos podrían seguir investigando por él. El anciano tiró el localizador al suelo y Mamoru lo vio dando una pequeña lucecita antes de que el pie de Satou lo chafara por completo—. Nadie vendrá a buscarte —Mamoru decidió pensar en eso mismo, para intentar no darse falsas esperanzas—. Llevadlo abajo y llevadle un televisor para que no pueda perderse la pelea que tanto le gusta.

— ¡Sí, señor! —los dos gorilas que le habían estado pegando, lo desataron de la silla y lo cogieron por debajo de las axilas, para llevarlo con los pies arrastrándose al suelo hacia fuera de la sala. Mamoru intentó ponerse en pie, pero el dolor en su barriga y los tirones de esos dos, le hacían trastabillarse y jamás conseguirlo. Lo bajaron por cuatro escaleras, sin importarles que sus pies estuvieran enganchándose a todos sitios. Lo empujaron con fuerza hacia dentro de una celda y los dos hombres se apartaron en seguida, para cerrar la celda con llave—. Ve a vigilar a fuera. Mantén tu comunicación cada diez minutos.

— Recibido —uno de ellos se fue hacia la dirección contraria por la que habían entrado y salió a fuera.

El otro hombre lo miró con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

— ¿Sabes? Los que creen en la justicia, no los aguanto. Normalmente te mataría de un solo golpe, pero Satou-san quiere saber con quién trabajas, así que mantendremos tu tortura viendo como tus hijos se matan entre ellos junto con Masaru.

— Masaru-kun no sabe con quiénes se ha metido —dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa llena de dolor y quedándose sentado al suelo con las piernas cruzadas—. Mis hijos no serán tocados por él. Porque al fin y al cabo es solo un niño.

El gorila sonrió con malicia.

— Ya veremos. ¿Sabes? Masaru mató a otro niño —dijo el hombre. Mamoru dejó de sonreír y se quedó en silencio—. Ah, ¿esto te asusta? Bien, verás como tus hijos son vencidos con facilidad —el hombre se fue hacia una habitación que había al fondo y Mamoru pudo ver con la puerta abierta que estaba llena de pistolas y rifles. Entonces el gorila volvió cargando un televisor grande, muy antiguo, que dejó al suelo y prendió al enchufarlo a un lado. Se trataba de una cámara de seguridad que se veía en blanco y azul. Alguien la estaba moviendo, pues estaba temblando mientras mostraba un cercado de madera con tierra en el interior. Al centro había un niño pequeño, lleno de heridas sin cicatrizar, con el pelo grasiento y corto y una mirada llena de miedo. A su alrededor había graderías llenas de gente que se sentaban en bancos de madera con capacidad para cinco personas cada uno. Mamoru bajó la mirada viendo como un hombre metía a Kizuna a dentro y luego a Kazuki. Los dos niños se cogieron las manos con fuerza mientras se asustaban por los gritos de la gente que Mamoru podía escuchar desde allí—. No temas, cuidaremos bien de ellos. Porque les hemos prometido que podrían estar con sus padres si ganaban.

— Ellos no os van a creer —susurró Mamoru casi sin voz. Sentía que si elevaba un poco el tono le temblaría, dándole satisfacción al hombre—. Solo van a creer a su familia.

— Ya veremos —el hombre rio con fuerza—. La pelea está por empezar, solo espera y verás.

Se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas. Mamoru se quedó sentado al suelo mientras observaba la pantalla completamente desesperado. No pudo reprimir una lágrima que secó rápidamente con su manga ensangrentada por la sangre que le salía del labio. ¿Se habría enterado Asami ya de que los niños no estaban dónde debían? ¿Qué ocurriría con ella? Negó con la cabeza con rapidez intentando quitar los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. Asami había sobrevivido de muchas cosas así que sería capaz de sobrevivir a lo que ocurriera allí. Por un momento, su cabeza pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si Asami no se hubiera ido a Estados Unidos. Hubieran estado siempre juntos, seguro. Se hubieran peleado, se hubieran reído, se hubieran reñido y pedido disculpas luego. Él hubiera podido estar más tiempo a su lado y descubrir lo que le hacían a la chica. Se mordió el labio inferior. Por una vez deseaba poder volver al pasado y pedirles a sus padres que dejaran que Asami se quedara en Osaka con ellos. Pedirlo a gritos si hacía falta. Seguramente hubiera sido lo mejor para todos.

Escuchó a la gente gritar aún más y fijó la vista a la pantalla. Kazuki había esquivado un golpe del niño llamado Masaru y estaba tirando de Kizuna hacia el otro lado del cercado. Sonrió. Si Kazuki estaba con ella seguro estarían bien, ya que los dos, tal vez no tuvieran fuerza, pero sí que tenían agilidad para esquivar los golpes y Mamoru se había asegurado de que así fuera.

.

Asami rodó los ojos. Solo un tipo grande con cara de malas pulgas y que parecía ser el idiota del grupo. Se ató el pelo en una cola alta y se subió el jersey, dejando ver un poco su ombligo y se lo ató con un nudo delante para aguantarlo. Se golpeó un poco las mejillas para sonrojarlas y luego se tocó el pelo para dejarlo un poco más desenfadado. Entró en el jardín grande con prisas y se acercó hacia el hombre. Era una buena tapadera si realmente era aquí en dónde estaba Mamoru. Había golpeado un par de veces a un hombre de unos treinta años y luego había dado un par de patadas a otro de seguridad de unos veintisiete años, pero había conseguido llegar al lugar.

— Disculpa —dijo ella con paso apresurado y poniendo su máxima cara de preocupación—. ¿No tendrías un teléfono? —Asami puso su mejor sonrisa forzada para que se notara que lo era—. Se me ha quedado el coche tirado y no tengo batería al teléfono.

— Oh, claro —el hombre sonrió mirando a la chica de arriba abajo. Asami pensó en un suspiro: la mente de un hombre como ese siempre era idéntica. Ahora estaba segura de haber llegado al lugar indicado—. Ven a dentro.

La radio del hombre empezó a hablar.

— Kagetoki, responde.

— Kagetoki, dime —dijo él haciéndole señas a Asami para que esperara unos segundos. Luego se giró de espaldas a Asami.

— Diez minutos.

— Todo, bien, no hay problema —el hombre se guardó de nuevo la radio al bolsillo y luego se giró hacia Asami. Asami lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo.

— Sí, que tienes un problema, ¿dónde está Hattori Mamoru? —la chica se puso encima del hombre agarrándole los brazos.

— ¿Qué? —el hombre lo miró confuso.

— ¿Dónde? —Asami lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No sé dónde está —susurró él.

— Claro que lo sabes —Asami sonrió con frialdad.

— Dentro, dentro, en las celdas —dijo él con miedo.

— Muchas gracias —Asami cambió su sonrisa a una de satisfecha y volvió a golpearlo al lado de la sien. El hombre se quedó inconsciente—. Y la próxima vez no vas a mirar a una mujer en apuros, sinvergüenza.

Asami salió corriendo hacia dónde el hombre le había señalado. Era un edificio en obras, completamente abandonado. A medida que se acercaba escuchaba gritos de gente. Asami abrió unos pocos centímetros la puerta y miró el interior. Estaba todo oscuro y no podía ver muy bien el interior. Solo unos pocos barrotes que iban del techo al suelo. Se aseguró de llevar el pelo bien atado de nuevo para que no le molestara si tenía que moverse rápido y luego abrió un poco más la puerta deslizándose hacia el interior y apartándose en una esquina. Se quedó allí quieta esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Luego se adentró al lugar observando el interior de lo que parecía una celda de barrotes improvisada con el material de las obras. Vio a Mamoru sentado a dentro y se acercó corriendo hacia allí sin preocuparse de si había alguien más alrededor. Estaba demasiado desesperada como para ir con cuidado. Se agarró a los barrotes y lo miró con preocupación.

— Asa-mi —Mamoru la miró con tristeza—. ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

Asami notó que su corazón se detenía. El chico hablaba con una voz tan suave y débil que parecía estar a punto de morir. Seguro que sus heridas le dolían.

— Venir a buscarte —respondió ella con los ojos llorosos—. Lo siento, se los han llevado. Se llevaron a Kazuki y a Kizuna del colegio y nadie pudo detenerlos. Ni siquiera pude encontrar ninguna pista de dónde están. Tienes que venir conmigo para ayudarme, por favor. Yo no sé qué hacer.

— Asami —Mamoru la miró confundido. Así que no sabía quién les había cogido—. Asami no llores —Mamoru se arrodilló y se levantó un poco para acercarse a ella, pero le dolía tanto la barriga que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

— No te muevas —Asami susurró mientras escuchaba los gritos de la gente elevándose de nuevo. Se quitó un clip de la cabeza y lo metió dentro de la cerradura del candado. Luego tiró de los barrotes y entró con Mamoru. Se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el pelo—. Te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

— Los niños —Mamoru levantó la mirada hacia ella.

— Lo siento mucho… yo… —Asami ni siquiera lo escuchaba—. No puedo con esto. No quiero que esto siga ocurriendo, Mamoru. Tenemos que encontrarlos, por favor. E-estoy… e-esto me duele más que…

— Están aquí —interrumpió Mamoru antes de que terminara de hablar.

— ¿Qué? —Asami lo miró confundida. Mamoru levantó la mano hacia el televisor y ella miró hacia allí. Kizuna estaba muy cerca de la cámara esquivando los puños de Masaru mientras Kazuki se cruzaba de brazos al otro lado del cercado con cara de aburrimiento—. Kazuki. Kizuna.

— Y ese niño es Masaru-kun, el niño al que secuestraron —Mamoru la miró con tristeza—. ¿Tienes un teléfono o algo para avisar a la policía? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza y le pasó el teléfono.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo ella—. Dejé inconsciente al hombre de la entrada y se hablan cada diez minutos.

— Esa puerta de detrás, está llena con armas, coge unas cuantas —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella—. Resistiremos protegiéndolos hasta que mi padre llegue.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y se apresuró a ir hacia el lugar. Observó cada detalle de las armas y miró las que estaban cargadas o no. Había dos pistolas que ella podía reconocer. Las pistolas que ella había llevado unas cuantas veces al FBI y que Tetsuya había marcado con sus iniciales, para encontrar a aquellos que hacían compra-venta de armas. Cogió esas dos pistolas y dos rifles. Luego cogió dos cargadores de recambio para las pistolas y se puso uno a cada bolsillo, si era para resistir con esto tendrían de sobras. Luego volvió con él y lo cogió por debajo del brazo.

— ¿Te ves capaz? —preguntó ella, Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

— Tenemos que protegerlos, Asami —susurró él. Asami afirmó con la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla—. Vamos.

Mamoru se esforzó mientras Asami lo ayudaba a levantarse. Mamoru le indicó el camino hacia el cercado que habían visto en la pantalla. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar con la gente. Asami se giró de espaldas y empezó a andar de espaldas con una pistola en su mano. Le dio la otra a Mamoru que sonrió.

— La has recuperado.

— Sí, no ha sido difícil —Asami se rio tímidamente.

Notó que Mamoru le apretaba con un dedo en el hombro. Un escalón que bajó sin problemas. Otro apretón. Otro escalón. La gente a su alrededor empezó a verlos y a callarse. ¿Qué hacían dos personas armadas andando con desconfianza por entre las graderías? Cuando la gente se fue callando, todos fueron empezando a verlos.

— Hemos llegado —susurró Mamoru a su oído.

Asami notó la verja de madera a su espalda. Puso su mano encima de la verja y la cruzó de espaldas, sabiendo que para entonces incluso los niños los estarían viendo. Ayudó a Mamoru a pasar la verja, siempre apuntando con la pistola hacia la gente y observando sus reacciones para disparar al primer movimiento.

— ¡Mamá! —Kizuna corrió hacia ellos y se puso entre sus piernas. Kazuki también se acercó y se cogió al jersey de ella. Asami lo notó temblar.

— Kizuna harás caer a mamá —susurró ella casi sin voz. Luego la alzó para que todos los oyeran—. A la primera que veamos a alguien apuntarnos con un arma, disparamos. No es una amenaza. Todas vuestras armas dentro del cercado, venga.

— ¿En serio vas a dispararnos delante de tus hijos? —sonrió Satou Hidetoki levantándose del banco. Mamoru lo disparó haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— Hemos dicho que no es una amenaza —dijo con voz fuerte, pero temblorosa. El silencio se hizo con más fuerza mientras Kizuna, Kazuki y Masaru cerraban los ojos y se cubrían los oídos—. ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Todos se miraron entre ellos y algunos empezaron a acercarse al cercado con las manos alzadas para dejar al suelo su pistola o cuchillo. Algunos otros decidieron quedarse sentados. Pero los más atrevidos, fueran del lado que fueran, Asami y Mamoru los dispararon a todos y todos se quedaron inconscientes al suelo. Eso hizo que los que se habían quedado sentados, finalmente también dejaran las armas dentro del cercado.

— Masaru-kun, ven aquí, vamos —Asami intentó hablar con su voz más suave. El niño los miró asustado—. Kizuna, Kazuki, decidle que venga.

Los niños también estaban asustados, pero aún así miraron al pequeño que se había quedado petrificado en una esquina del cercado y no se movía.

— Masaru-kun —susurró Kizuna mientras Kazuki hacía gestos nerviosos para que se acercara—. Ven…

El niño negó con la cabeza y Asami sonrió con tristeza mirándolo. Estaba aterrado.

— No están muertos, Masaru-kun, Oneechan jamás podría matar a nadie —dijo Asami.

— Mamá…

— Oneechan te llevará con mamá, ¿vale? No tendrás que luchar más, Masaru-kun —Asami sonrió y el niño bajó sus manos para mirarla.

— ¿Oneechan me llevará? —el niño los miró con los ojos llorosos.

— Claro que sí, Masaru-kun —Asami sonrió de nuevo. El pequeño necesitaba más confianza y tanto ella como Mamoru sabían las palabras que tenía que escuchar—. Tu mamá y tu papá me han pedido que viniera a buscarte, Masaru-kun.

— ¿De verdad? —el niño pareció esperanzado y dio un par de pasos hacia ellos.

— Sí —Asami sonrió tristemente—. Porque papá y mamá echan de menos a Masaru-kun —el niño se acercó andando hacia ella y luego echó a correr para cogerse a su pierna—. Sí, vale, pero dejad de hacer eso que nos vais a tirar.

— ¡POLICIA TODOS QUIETOS! —gritó la voz de Heiji con fuerza.

— El que faltaba… y llegó tarde —se quejó Mamoru.

— Más vale tarde que nunca —sonrió Asami apartándose de él.

— ¡Bajad las armas! —gritó un policía hacia ellos.

— Están con nosotros —Shinichi saltó el cercado y se puso delante del hombre—. Son de los nuestros.

El policía afirmó con la cabeza y siguió rodeando el cercado para ir a detener a la gente.

— Este está inconsciente —dijo un agente al otro lado.

Asami ayudó a Mamoru a sentarse al suelo y luego sonrió hacia los tres niños. Kizuna y Kazuki se abrazaron a ella con fuerza.

— Ya está, ya está —Asami sonrió acariciándoles el pelo lentamente mientras los dos empezaban a llorar—. Tranquilos, no ha pasado nada.

— Papá está herido —se quejó Kizuna sollozando.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas si se encuentra bien, entonces? —la pequeña se apartó para ver a Asami—. Hazlo si tanto te preocupa.

La niña se giró para mirar a Mamoru y Kazuki también se soltó de ella y lo miró.

— ¿Estás bien, papá? —dijo Kazuki secando sus lágrimas.

Mamoru sonrió hacia ellos.

— Claro que sí —dijo—. Nada puede contra vuestro padre.

Los dos se quedaron quietos sin saber cómo moverse y Mamoru arqueó una ceja hacia Asami. La chica se rio.

— Podéis abrazarme, no moriré por eso.

— Pero… —los dos niños miraron a Asami.

— Ellos creen que sí —la mujer se rio y Mamoru rodó los ojos.

— Es en serio, ¿cómo les puedes caer tan bien tú, cuándo yo he estado durante más tiempo con ellos? —dijo él. Luego chasqueó la lengua.

— Chicos si os dice que podéis hacerlo es porque él os deja abrazarlo —sonrió Asami—. Pero no lo hagáis muy fuerte, ¿vale? —añadió rápidamente.

Los niños se acercaron a Mamoru un poco dubitativos hasta que finalmente lo abrazaron con miedo de hacerle más daño. Mamoru los rodeó a los dos con los brazos sonriendo, mientras Asami se giraba a Masaru para acercarlo hacia ellos.

— ¿Estás bien, Masaru-kun? —preguntó Asami con una sonrisa.

— Bueno… —Shinichi se acercó a ellos con lentitud mientras el niño afirmaba con la cabeza hacia Asami—. Veo que seguís con mis armas por aquí.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Mamoru lo miró interrogativo.

— Asami sabe de lo que hablo —dijo Shinichi.

— Se refiere a mis armas —dijo ella mirando a Mamoru—. Que por cierto no sé como las tienes tú.

— Miyano me las dio —respondió él—. Me dijo que así no haría daño a nadie y podría interrogarlos. También me dijo algo parecido a que tú querrías que yo las tuviera, o algo por el estilo. No recuerdo mucho lo que dijo, porque dijo muchas tonterías ese día, la verdad.

— Pero eso no responde al motivo por el que tenéis vosotros los anestésicos del Doctor Agasa —dijo Shinichi.

— Pues porque no quería hacer daño a la gente y el agente veintinueve me ayudó a conseguirlas —Asami se rio—. Un reloj no sirve de mucho, pero un arma al menos da miedo a los que ven que los demás caen al suelo.

— Perdona —Shinichi levantó su cabeza con orgullo—. Con un reloj tienes el factor sorpresa.

— Pero solo puedes disparar uno —Asami arqueó una ceja hacia él y Shinichi la fulminó con la mirada.

— Venga, largaros antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte sola de nuevo con este tipo —dijo el mayor señalando a Mamoru.

— Gracias papá —Asami se levantó y miró a Mamoru.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien —Mamoru se levantó con pesadez y los niños se apartaron de él con rapidez—. Ya descansé un poco.

— Mejor, porque debes de conducir tú —dijo Shinichi.

Mamoru rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y se acercó al cercado, con los niños cogiéndose a su jersey con fuerza. Asami cogió la mano de Masaru y tiró de él. Heiji ayudó a Mamoru a pasar por encima del cercado y luego a los niños. Asami pasó por allí y luego cogió a Masaru en brazos, para llevárselo de allí. Los cinco salieron del lugar con pasos rápidos y cogieron el coche de Mamoru que estaba aparcado lo más lejos posible de la puerta. Los tres niños y Asami se subieron detrás. Asami dejó a Masaru encima de sus piernas y ató el cinturón a Kizuna y a Kazuki, para luego atárselo ella rodeando a Masaru.

— Bueno volvemos a la normalidad por unos días, ¿qué te parece? —Asami sonrió hacia el espejo retrovisor para ver a Mamoru.

— Me parece perfecto —Mamoru se rio débilmente y encendió el coche. Sabía el camino que debía seguir, así que se quedaron todos en un silencio absoluto.

* * *

Dioses! De repente siento que este capítulo no tiene malvados. Esta semana, andaba viendo las notícias deportivas y hablaban de un jugador de fútbol que un equipo quiere obtener un jugador brasileño. Ellos hablaban de posibilidad de 'compra' del jugador. De repente me dije: ¡los deportes son la única manera legal de traficar con humanos! ¿Qué opináis vosotros? :,(

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Peleas'.


	13. Peleas

Hellow! Antes de nada... aclaro: onna desu! (Sí, no parece posible, verdad? Pues soy una mujer ¬¬' ). Y disculpen mi retraso, me cogió la gripe de barriga u u

 **Humana** : definitivamente ese es el punto XDDDD es la segunda vez que Mamoru es la damisela en apuros (empieza a parecerse a Daphne (?) XD) bueno, que te de miedo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA porque el nombre lo dice todo (?) JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **d. S. Laxus:** jajajaja me alegro de que te guste. Gracias por tu review, y aquí tienes la continuación.

18 de Mayo (3 días para la publicación de Aiko).

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Peleas_**

En cuanto llegaron a la casa del pequeño, Asami salió con Masaru del coche, y lo llevó en brazos hasta la puerta. Kizuna y Kazuki se desataron los cinturones ellos solos y los siguieron con preocupación. Mamoru hizo lo mismo. El timbre sonó y no tardaron en escuchar pasos apresurados hacia la puerta. Una mujer bajita de ojos negros y pelo peinado en un moño abrió la puerta con cara de cansancio.

— Masaru… —Asami dejó al niño al suelo que se abrazó a su madre con rapidez—. Masaru…

Kizuna cogió la mano de Asami y ella la miró sonriendo. La niña observaba preocupada como la mujer lloraba mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hijo. Asami se arrodilló al lado de Kizuna, haciendo que la mirara.

— Kyouko, por favor, ¿qué haces? —un hombre apareció por la puerta con aire cansado e igual a Masaru—. Hattori-san, ¿qué ha pasado? —Asami miró detrás de ella. Mamoru estaba de pie cogido de la mano de Kazuki—. ¿De qué son esas heridas?

— Les dije que les devolvería a su hijo, costara lo que costara —susurró él con una sonrisa.

El hombre entonces miró a su mujer, que seguía llorando. Vio el pelo del niño envuelto por el gran abrazo de la mujer. Las piernas del hombre flaquearon y se abrazó a los dos.

— Masaru… has vuelto…

— Kizuna —Asami puso a la niña delante de ella para poderla abrazar por detrás mientras susurraba a su oído—. Mira bien a esta gente, mi amor. No hay ningún padre o ninguna madre que diga que sus hijos son una molestia. Porque les duele mucho saber que les pueda ocurrir algo malo.

— Kizuna no entiende —la niña la miró con tristeza.

— Kizuna ya lo hará —Asami le removió el pelo levemente.

— Mamá, duele —se quejó la voz de Masaru.

— Perdona —la mujer se apartó de él al igual que el hombre, que intentó esconder que estaba llorando, medio ruborizado—. ¿Estás bien?

El niño afirmó con la cabeza.

— Gané el combate —dijo orgulloso con una sonrisa—. Aunque espero que Hiroki-kun esté bien.

— Lo está mi amor —la mujer le apartó un poco el pelo grasiento de la cara—. Vamos entra a dentro —la mujer empujó levemente al niño y luego hizo señas al hombre para que lo acompañara. El hombre ni siquiera se giró a despedirse mientras se cubría la cara y seguía a su hijo—. Hattori-san, gracias —susurró la mujer mientras hacía una reverencia ante él.

— Bueno, el mérito lo tiene más ella que yo —se rio Mamoru señalando hacia Asami—. Yo lo único que he hecho ha sido golpear con la cara las manos de esos tipos.

Asami suspiró largamente mientras se levantaba.

— Ya te vale, dejar que te golpearan —se quejó.

— No dejé que me golpearan —Mamoru intentó sonreír, pero el labio partido le impidió volver a hacerlo de nuevo—. He dicho que los golpeé con la cara.

— Sí, claro —Asami arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. El que dijo que me protegería no sabe defenderse a sí mismo.

— Sí, atrévete a decirme como entraste —Mamoru arqueó una ceja con enfado.

— Usando mis encantos, como no —dijo ella.

— Sí, por supuesto tenía que ser con eso —dijo él—. Porque no creo que entraras luchando.

— ¿Tú le has ayudado? —la voz débil de la mujer interrumpió su pequeña discusión que empezaba a preocupar a Kizuna y a Kazuki.

— No me siento precisamente orgullosa de lo que he hecho hoy, señora, así que no me pregunte por favor cómo lo he hecho —respondió Asami con tristeza.

— ¿No eres Kudo Asami? —preguntó ella secando sus lágrimas.

— Así es —Asami afirmó con la cabeza levemente.

— Gracias a los dos, de verdad —la mujer volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia, temblando. Asami le puso una mano al hombro para intentar tranquilizarla.

— Señora —Asami bajó la mirada hacia los niños mientras ella se incorporaba y luego la miró—. No sé exactamente la situación de su familia y mucho menos entiendo acerca de ser madre. Estuve encerrada en un laboratorio en donde cuidaban de Kazuki por mí, hasta que se lo llevaron de allí. Ni siquiera llevo una semana siéndolo. Pero he sido hermana en una familia en donde los problemas como estos venían solos. Así que déjeme aconsejarle una cosa antes de irme con mi familia —la mujer la miró preocupada—. Mucho me temo que Masaru va a necesitar ayuda. Yo, estando en ese lugar, recibía muchos golpes, ¿sabe? Kazuki solo me veía así y… —Asami miró a Mamoru con tristeza—. Hubo un tiempo en que Kazuki creyó que pegar a mamá era lo que se debía hacer. No podía culparlo por eso, ¿sabe? El pobre niño había crecido viendo eso, día tras día —Asami volvió a mirar a la mujer y sonrió—. Masaru, se ha pasado unos días golpeando a un niño e intentando golpear a dos más hoy, porque le decían que si no, no podría volver a ver a sus padres. Pude ver, por el miedo que me tenía en cuanto disparé anestésicos con una pistola de aire comprimido a algunas de las personas que allí había, que Masaru es un buen chico. Estoy convencida de que lo será, pero mejor manténgase alerta a la reacción de su hijo y no deje que eso lo cambie. Porque podrá ser muy buena persona cuando crezca y si pasa eso, será algo digno de admirar.

— No quiero dejar que Masaru se dé cuenta de que mató a ese pobre niño —dijo la mujer sonriendo con tristeza—. No quiero que crezca pensando que es un asesino.

— Llévenle a algún lugar en dónde le puedan decir que eso no sucedió —Asami sonrió—. Porque estoy convencida de que él sigue pensando eso. Pero ya sabe —Asami cogió la mano de Kizuna y sonrió—. La mente de un niño puede ser muy débil y si los adultos no nos damos cuenta de lo que tiene en ella, si las malas lenguas pretenden haceros daño, ese niño podría venirse abajo. Se lo pido por Masaru-kun, ayúdenle a que olvide esto y que pueda sonreír siempre así, ¿vale?

— Lo tendremos en cuenta —respondió ella—. De nuevo, gracias.

— Bueno, vamos tú y yo, que a nadie más que a ti se le ocurre golpear la mano de alguien con la cara —Asami se giró y empujó a Mamoru hacia el coche—. Ha sido un placer ayudarles —añadió mirando un momento a la señora.

— Por puro interés propio —respondió Mamoru entre dientes.

— ¿Dijiste? —Asami elevó sus cejas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Nada, nada —Mamoru sonrió mientras abría la puerta para que Kazuki y Kizuna volvieran a entrar.

Asami miró de nuevo hacia la casa. La madre había cerrado la puerta para irse con su marido e hijo.

— Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —dijo Mamoru interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciendo que Asami lo mirara—. Kudo Asami es alguien que siempre recibe consejos, jamás los da y menos en temas en los que no sea muy experta.

— Con menos de una semana he tenido suficiente para aprender —dijo Asami con una sonrisa—. He podido ver cómo son los buenos niños.

— No son tan débiles como crees —Mamoru sonrió como pudo mientras cogía su mano para atraerla hacia él.

— Viste sus caras mientras estábamos discutiendo, no puedes negar eso —dijo Asami.

— Sí, tengo que decir que estaban preocupados por ello —afirmó Mamoru.

— Por eso mismo son débiles de la mente —Asami sonrió con tristeza—. Tenemos que ayudarles a entender que eso es lo normal en nosotros.

— Ya, bueno, pero antes… —Mamoru la rodeó con una mano dispuesto a besarla, pero Asami le puso un dedo encima de la herida del labio y apretó un poco—. Oye, que duele —se quejó él.

— No me vas a besar hasta que tu herida esté al menos limpia —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. No quiero contagiarme con tu estupidez.

— No fue estúpido, fue heroico —se quejó él.

— Lo que tu digas, señor gran detective —Asami subió al coche con los niños y se sentó entre los dos. Mamoru cerró la puerta en un suspiro—. No os preocupéis —dijo Asami con una sonrisa mientras Kizuna y Kazuki cogían sus manos preocupados—. Mamá y papá discuten porque se quieren y no quieren que les hagan daño —Mamoru subió al coche y Asami ató el cinturón a los niños y luego se lo ató a sí misma—. Vamos a curar las heridas a papá, ¿vale?

— Sí —los dos afirmaron con la cabeza mientras gritaban sonriendo.

— Ni se os ocurra —se quejó él—. Sé cuidarme solo.

— No, mi amor —Asami habló con un tono de amenaza—. Estás herido y tienes que dejar que te curen los demás.

— Auxilio —Mamoru empezó a conducir.

— No te preocupes, cuidaré muy bien de ti.

— No si me lo supongo —dijo él forzando una sonrisa que solo le provocó más dolor en el labio—. Pero no sé si lo estás diciendo con amor o con otra idea en tu mente.

— ¿Cómo puedes dudar de que lo digo con amor, Hattori? —Asami se cruzó de brazos.

— Asami te dije que no pasaría nada —se quejó él.

— Y no ha pasado nada —Asami sonrió—. No te han encerrado en una celda con un televisor que retransmitía una lucha de boxeo con el árbitro incluido en la pelea; tampoco te han dado una paliza dejándote herido por todos lados; ni me has matado de preocupación cuando no respondiste a las llamadas de nuestros padres.

— ¿Por qué noto un tono de ironía en tu voz? —preguntó Mamoru con miedo—. Es en serio que no ha pasado nada.

— Mamoru —Asami sonrió con malicia—. Voy a hacerte una pregunta y vas a responderme con sinceridad. Así que sin pensártelo dos veces vas a responderme un sí o un no. Porque los niños me dirán la verdad así que no puedes negarte a eso —Mamoru tragó sonoramente mientras la miraba unos instantes por el retrovisor—. ¿Te han herido estando tu solo con los niños?

— ¿Tres? —Mamoru preguntó forzando otra sonrisa.

— ¿Tres qué?

— Tres veces —dijo él.

— ¿Contando la de hoy? —Asami sonrió con malicia. Él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro de que han sido solo tres?

— Bueno, tal vez un par más —dijo él aguantando la sonrisa. Asami arqueó una ceja—. Bueno, tal vez unas cuantas más. No recuerdo.

— Kizuna tiene contadas unas catorce veces —dijo la niña con una sonrisa inocente—. Con la de hoy ya son…

— Quince —dijo Asami ayudándola—. Mira si hiciste aprender los números a la niña con tu estupidez.

— Asami, por favor —Mamoru rodó los ojos mientras llegaban a los límites de la ciudad con el coche.

— Olvídalo —Asami bajó la mirada a los pies con tristeza mientras notaba que Kazuki se apoyaba a su brazo—. Pero no te hagas más daño, ¿vale? No puedo perderte.

— No lo harás —Mamoru sonrió—. Además, puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Porque huiste hace cuatro años, en vez de intentar luchar por ello.

Ella no respondió nada. Acarició la mejilla de Kazuki con una sonrisa triste. Recordar aquél día le dolía en el pecho. Sí, ese día decidió huir y no enfrentarse ante el Laboratorio, pero ella los había visto luchar y sabía de lo que eran capaces. Además de que se sentía avergonzada en ese momento y aterrada por el futuro que podría esperarle al lado de Mamoru después de aquello. Por eso había decidido no enfrentarse a lo que viniera y decidió dejar que se la llevaran de allí. Así al menos no haría más daño a Mamoru. Porque una cosa estaba clara y era que desde que le había contado acerca de lo que Jun le había hecho, Mamoru la miraba con una tristeza que le provocaba demasiado dolor a ella. Aunque él no se diera cuenta de eso.

— Porque te dolió… —susurró ella casi sin voz. Mamoru la escuchó claramente por el silencio del coche, pero no dijo nada.

'Eso realmente no es una excusa' pensó Mamoru mientras salía del camino para llegar hasta la casa. Por primera vez se había mordido la lengua. En pocos minutos llegaron al lugar y Mamoru detuvo el coche. Los dos niños bajaron en seguida y tiraron de Asami hacia dentro de la casa.

— Y volvimos a la normalidad por unas horas, ¿qué te parece? —Mamoru sonrió ampliamente hacia ella. Ella no respondió. Entraron los cuatro en la casa, viendo que la policía ya había recogido todo y les habían dejado todo en su sitio—. ¿Estás bien? —Mamoru la miró de arriba abajo. Ella afirmó con la cabeza débilmente.

— Vamos a curarte, ¿vale? —Asami habló casi sin voz.

— Claro —Mamoru sonrió hacia los niños—. ¿Podéis ir a buscar el botiquín, por favor? —los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y se apresuraron hacia el baño—. ¿Y bien? Sácalo de una vez.

— ¿El qué? —Asami lo miró confusa.

— Lo que te pasa por la cabeza —dijo él—. No estás precisamente feliz que digamos —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que te ha pasado por la cabeza, si se puede saber?

— Te dije que era una mala idea que yo estuviera con vosotros —dijo Asami en un susurro. Mamoru se mantuvo en silencio mientras la miraba con enfado—. Todo esto no debería de haber pasado. Justo cuando le decía a tu padre que me sentía feliz de estar con vosotros y entonces os pierdo a los tres en menos de media hora. No puedo aguantar esto. Prefiero irme sabiendo que estáis a salvo que quedarme y veros sufrir por mi culpa.

— ¿Sabes? —Mamoru decidió interrumpirla antes de que dijera algo de lo que ella se arrepintiera—. Una de las ventajas de ser detective es que no se creen en las maldiciones o casualidades. Las cosas pasan por un motivo y no hay vuelta atrás —Kizuna y Kazuki estaban volviendo, pero los dos se quedaron a medio camino viendo como Mamoru alzaba la voz—. No creo en la culpa tuya precisamente sino de esos desgraciados que creíamos que habían muerto hacía dos años.

Asami suspiró.

— Si eso es lo que crees adelante.

— Asami no es culpa tuya.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo con tanta certeza? —preguntó ella—. Estoy convencida de que esta relación no va a ningún sitio bueno. Nos separaron cuando empezábamos a ser muy buenos amigos. Vuelvo y tengo que huir por culpa de Jun y cuando consigo volver de nuevo, resulta que ese maldito no se ha dado por vencido —Asami bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Pierdo la memoria haciendo que nos tengamos que separar de nuevo y cuando la recupero ese maldito de Jun hace que me odie a mi misma por culpa del… —levantó el brazo señalando hacia el pasillo y dándose cuenta entonces de que los niños los estaban mirando—. Olvídalo —ella bajó la mirada de nuevo—. Solo me estoy preocupando demasiado.

— Sácalo de una vez —pidió Mamoru mirándola con tristeza—. Por favor, hazlo antes de que vaya a peor.

— No, no quiero hacerles más daño.

— Asami —Mamoru le puso una mano encima del hombro y ella se apartó de él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel su vida? ¿Por qué veía cada vez más que en realidad nunca podría estar bien con él? Mamoru rodó los ojos y se giró hacia los niños—. ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas un segundo, por favor?

— ¿Cuándo es un segundo? —preguntó Kazuki preocupado.

— No os preocupéis —Mamoru sonrió tristemente—. Papá vendrá a buscaros cuando terminemos de hablar, ¿vale? Id a jugar a la habitación de Kizuna, vamos —la niña dejó al suelo el pequeño botiquín y los dos se alejaron de allí con pasos lentos. Mamoru los vio alejarse lentamente por el pasillo y luego se giró hacia Asami—. ¿Es eso? ¿Te odiabas? ¿Por eso fui el último en enterarme y por eso no comías? —ella bajó aún más la cabeza sin responder—. ¿Por qué?

— Lo si-en-to —susurró ella casi sin voz, notando como se le quebraba a cada sílaba.

Mamoru se mordió el labio mientras la veía. Estaba por llorar pero ella seguía aguantando.

— Continúa, por favor —pidió él. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras notaba que sus lágrimas empezaban a caer—. Dijiste que porque me dolió, ¿qué exactamente? ¿Saber que los niños no eran míos? ¿Saber que crecían más rápido de lo habitual? ¿Saber que te lo habías callado porque creías que me dolería conocer lo que te preocupaba? No sé cuál de las tres es peor, la verdad.

— No es eso —Asami lo miró casi llorando—. Esa noche, te forzabas a tocarme porque sabías que necesitaba que me ayudaras, pero me evitabas mirar a los ojos. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera sé si fue porque mataste a Jun, pero de algún modo me evitabas. Te dolió tanto que no querías mirarme.

— ¡Claro que me dolió! —dijo él desesperado, elevando su voz más de la cuenta y asustándola a ella—. ¡Por favor! ¡¿A quién no le dolería algo así?! —Asami empezó a soltar sus lágrimas con más fuerza. Se había asustado de la impulsividad del chico esta vez—. Y me duele más verte llorar, así que por favor no lo hagas —añadió en voz baja. Se había dado cuenta de que la había asustado—. Perdona, sabes que me cuesta aguantar mis impulsos —él desvió la mirada unos segundos, removiéndose el pelo con desesperación.

— Decidí no luchar contra el Laboratorio, porque sabía que me estabas odiando —Asami suspiró—. Deseaba alejarme de ti para intentar al menos quitármelos de mí. Pero el Laboratorio se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y…

— No te dejaron terminar con ellos —Mamoru terminó la frase por ella—. ¿Y?

— Cuando las cosas empiecen a ir bien pasará otra cosa que nos mantendrá alejados de nuevo —Asami suspiró—. ¿Por qué no puedes ver que esto nos va a hacer más daño a todos?

— Porque el daño lo compensa si luego podemos seguir siendo felices —Mamoru sonrió con tristeza—. Lo puede compensar. Míralos Asami —Mamoru levantó la mano hacia el pasillo—. Hemos conseguido hacer algo precioso y que te han echado de menos sin ni siquiera conocerte. No te han rechazado y eso es por lo que compensa.

— ¿Y lo compensará realmente su sufrimiento, Mamoru? —Asami se acercó un poco a él para encararlo mientras se secaba sus lágrimas—. ¿Realmente puede compensarlo esto? Si ellos son los heridos.

— No ha pasado nada y no tiene porque pasar —la interrumpió él.

— Pasará —Asami desvió la mirada de él—. Ten por seguro que lo hará —luego volvió a mirarlo—. Pasará y si es como lo que ha pasado en mi familia, ten por seguro que no será algo fácil de olvidar para ellos.

— Asami, que hayas pasado por cosas que te hayan dado realmente miedo, no significa que…

— No estoy hablando solamente de mí, Mamoru —Asami rodó los ojos—. Mi hermana mató a su madre porque su padre le obligó a apretar el gatillo. Mi padre tomó un veneno que por poco no le mata y que le dolía a cada cosa que hacía. Mi madre tuvo que aguantar las mentiras de mi padre cada dos por tres que le dolieron mucho cuando ella supo la verdad y Yoh… él se calló mientras yo me venía abajo, se lo calló todo por miedo a que le sucediera a él —Mamoru se mantuvo callado mirándola—. Mi familia está siempre en esto.

— Pero aún así habéis sido felices —dijo él con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no tú?

— ¿Por qué no yo? —Asami sonrió con ironía—. Buena pregunta.

— Asami, no sé tú, pero yo soy feliz ahora mismo solo estando a tu lado —Mamoru bajó la mirada al suelo un poco ruborizado—. Si realmente tú no sientes lo mismo, entonces es mejor que lo dejemos antes de que podamos hacerles daño a ellos.

— ¡No! —ella gritó con nerviosismo—. ¡No es eso! ¡No te to…! —se calló bajando la mirada y Mamoru sonrió mirándola—. Yo… so-solo… —Asami levantó la vista hacia él—. No tiene gracia —se quejó. Él afirmó con la cabeza—. Ni la más mínima —Asami notó como lentamente se estaba ruborizando—. ¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia?

— Porque así al menos te he visto avergonzada de nuevo —se rio él.

Asami arqueó una ceja claramente enojada. Recogió el botiquín y tiró de él para sentarlo al sofá.

— No es bueno que cures a alguien estando enfadada con ese alguien —se quejó él.

— Te aguantas por eso —respondió ella con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

— ¿Qué me aguan…? —Mamoru la vio ponerse delante de él mientras abría el botiquín—. ¡Kazuki! ¡Kizuna! ¡Ayudadme!

Asami sonrió.

— Pero si solo estoy curándote —sonrió ella. Los niños llegaron corriendo y los miraron sorprendidos—. ¿Venís a ayudarme?

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y se acercaron corriendo a ellos.

— ¿A qué a caer? —Mamoru arqueó una ceja.

— No a eso ya me ayudo yo solita, gracias —respondió ella.

Mamoru la cogió de las manos y le golpeó detrás de las rodillas con los pies con mucha suavidad, desequilibrándola. Tiró de ella y la dejó tumbada encima del sofá, poniéndose él encima de ella.

— ¿Pero qué haces?

— Me debes al menos un beso, por hacerme decir cosas que no quería decir —se rio él.

— Ya te dije que no te besaría hasta que te limpiases eso —respondió ella.

— Oh, ¿seguimos por aquí? —Mamoru la cogió de las muñecas y la besó en la mejilla.

— No hagas eso —se quejó ella medio riendo—. Me haces cosquillas, idiota. Suéltame.

— Ni lo sueñes —Mamoru sonrió—. Conforme sigas negándote a besarme peor lo tendrás.

— Oye, que aquí podrías hacerte daño tú y lo sabes —se rio Asami.

— ¿Por qué soy el que está encima? —Mamoru arqueó una ceja mientras la besaba en el cuello.

— Deja de hacer eso —se quejó ella aún sonriendo—. Por favor, que los niños están mirando.

— ¿Y? —Mamoru miró hacia ellos que los estaban mirando completamente confundidos—. ¿Me ayudáis a hacerle cosquillas a mamá? —preguntó él.

Los dos sonrieron mientras lanzaban un grito afirmativo.

— No se te ocurra —Asami fulminó a Mamoru con la mirada—. Hattori que te la juegas, que estás tú arriba y sabes que no reacciono muy bien con las cosquillas.

— No me harás daño —sonrió Mamoru soltándola de las muñecas para poner sus manos encima de su barriga. Los niños se acercaron y le pusieron también las manos encima.

— Detente —Asami lo miró preocupado mientras los tres empezaban a hacerle cosquillas. Asami se rio. Su risa era demasiado contagiosa y todos terminaron riéndose con ella. En poco tiempo, Asami se incorporó abrazándose a Mamoru y todos se detuvieron—. Basta, por favor.

— Me vale un abrazo, gracias —dijo él.

— Cállate, anda —ella se apartó y lo empujó levemente, hasta que el chico se sentó encima del sofá de nuevo—. Vamos a curarte que será peor cuanto más esperemos.

— Pero sin estar enojada conmigo, por favor —se quejó él.

— ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? —Asami apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Él la rodeó con un brazo y sonrió hacia los niños.

— No tengas miedo de lo que venga, Asami —Mamoru habló con un hilo de voz y una sonrisa llena de ternura. Ella se apartó para mirarlo—. Si sigues temiendo el futuro, vas a perderte muchas cosas de ellos, y creo que ya te has perdido demasiadas.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

— Perdóname, Mamoru. Sigo sin estar segura de todo lo que me rodea. Yo… —Asami miró hacia los niños—. Yo lo intentaré.

— Está bien —Mamoru sonrió levemente—. Me vale con que lo intentes. Pero por favor no intentes ocultarme tus sentimientos, porque esto me duele aún más.

— Te quiero —ella lo miró sonriendo.

Mamoru se rio mientras la rodeaba con un brazo por detrás del cuello.

— Este precisamente no es que lo ocultes mucho —dijo apoyando su frente con la de ella—. Pero me vale con que lo repitas una y otra vez —la besó en la frente sonriendo—. Yo también te quiero, Asami, y mucho —dijo. Los dos sonrieron mirándose. La última palabra la habían dicho a la vez y era extraño en ellos.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Asami aprovechó para coger el botiquín del suelo y ponerlo encima de su regazo.

— Vamos —sacó un trocito de algodón y le puso alcohol en él. Kizuna cogió el tapón del pote y olió el contenido.

— Huele bien.

— Sí, pero duele un montón —se quejó Mamoru mirándolos mientras Asami le ponía el trocito en una herida en su mejilla.

— No te quejes —se rio Asami mientras Mamoru veía a Kazuki olfatear el tapón también.

— Kazuki eso no se come —dijo Mamoru sabiendo la reacción del niño.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque te dolerá la barriga si lo haces —dijo él viendo que el niño cogía el pote del regazo de Asami.

— ¿Solo por eso?

— Ni se te ocurra —Mamoru arqueó una ceja ante las tentativas del niño de reírse de él.

Kazuki echó a correr con el pote entre sus dedos mientras Mamoru empezó a perseguirlo.

— Esto no va a terminar nada bien —dijo Asami rodando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? —Kizuna la miró con curiosidad.

— Porque terminará el pote entero encima de tu padre —dijo Asami sonriendo.

Como si estuvieran viendo un culebrón, terminó sucediendo. Kazuki se giró para encarar a Mamoru, pero sin darse cuenta apretó el pote, haciendo salir disparado un chorrito que rozó las heridas del hombre. Asami suspiró mientras cubría los oídos de la pequeña. Mamoru se quedó quieto mientras Kazuki se reía a carcajadas de él. Justo entonces, Mamoru perdió los estribos. Aumentando su voz y sus palabras de un vocabulario muy intenso de maldiciones e insultos, el hombre cogió el pote de las manos del niño y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Kazuki lo miró completamente confundido esperando escuchar algún castigo por parte del hombre, pero no hubo ninguno. Se acercó a ellos con lentitud y se escondió detrás de Kizuna.

— ¿Terminaste? —Asami sonrió hacia él.

— ¿Te hace gracia? —preguntó él.

— No me río de ti sino de tus reacciones y tu amplio vocabulario en varios idiomas —Asami sonrió mientras destapaba los oídos de la niña—. No sé cómo no pensaste en ello. Sabes que los juegos con niños siempre son iguales —se rio ella—. Además, si juegas con fuego te acabas quemando.

— Sí, lo dice la que se quemó con eso —se quejó Mamoru quitando el tapón de las manos de Kizuna y tapando el pote con fuerza.

— ¿Eh? ¿Mamá se quemó? —Kizuna miró a Asami sorprendida.

Asami se levantó del sofá y se puso delante de Mamoru con un trocito de algodón seco para secarlo. Levantó se barbilla con un dedo y le puso el algodón en los labios sonriendo con tristeza.

— Sí, hace ya mucho tiempo —respondió Asami—. Por eso mamá le teme al fuego…

— ¿Pero el fuego no era algo bueno? —preguntó Kizuna mirando hacia Kazuki, que afirmó con la cabeza.

Asami frunció el ceño y Mamoru levantó una mano.

— Les han contado la prehistoria y cuando llegó el fuego y bueno, no hace falta decirte que tienen la memoria de los dos —respondió él.

Asami desvió la mirada hacia ellos dos y sonrió.

— El fuego es bueno, pero es algo que puede hacer también mucho daño —respondió Asami—. Por eso mismo mamá lo teme.

— ¿Te hizo mucho daño? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Kazuki vio las heridas de mamá, ¿no es cierto? En la espalda —dijo Asami volviendo a mirar a Mamoru.

Kazuki afirmó con la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de Kizuna.

— ¿Entonces el fuego hizo daño a mamá?

— No el fuego —respondió Mamoru ante las preguntas de la niña—. Alguien le hizo daño a mamá, con fuego y con muchas otras cosas.

— Y papá no pudo proteger a mamá entonces, porque mamá estaba muy lejos de él —terminó el niño—. O eso le dijo mamá a Kazuki.

— ¿Lo sabía? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Sí, me vio las heridas y empezó a preguntar, así que tuve que decirle —respondió Asami. Mamoru la cogió por las piernas para atraerla hacia él—. ¿Qué haces?

— Lo que la última vez que me curaste las heridas no pude hacer —sonrió él.

Asami apartó el algodón de sus labios y lo besó sonriendo. Por una vez sus labios olían a limpio y a hierro a la vez y eso le dejo un gusto un poco amargo en su boca.

— ¿Y quién fue el que hizo daño a mamá? —preguntó Kizuna preocupada.

— No te preocupes por él —se rio Mamoru mirando a la niña—. Ya no puede hacerle más daño a mamá.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Se cruzó con tu padre y ya no pudo hacer más daño a mamá —respondió Asami apartándose de su prometido y arrodillándose delante de la pequeña—. ¿Sabes? Mamá tiene miedos.

— ¿En los sueños? —Kizuna la miró con ojos tristes y Asami negó con la cabeza.

— Mamá tiene miedos reales —respondió ella—. Mamá no puede estar cerca del fuego, porque el fuego se llevó a unas amigas suyas y le hizo daño a ella. Cuando está cerca del fuego le cuesta respirar y no puede pensar en nada. Papá tuvo que sacar a mamá una vez arrastrándola porque mamá no podía ni siquiera andar.

— ¿Tenía daño en los pies? —preguntó la pequeña.

— No es eso, Kizuna —Mamoru sonrió poniéndole una mano encima de la cabeza—. Cuando alguien tiene mucho miedo de algo, su cabeza le dice que debe huir, pero sus pies no se mueven por el mismo pánico. Kizuna tuvo miedos en los sueños en que papá la dejaba, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo te sentiste en el sueño?

— Como si no pudiera andar —dijo ella entendiendo lo que él le estaba diciendo—. Porque tenía miedo…

— Exacto —Mamoru sonrió tristemente—. Así como Kizuna tiene miedo de que mamá no esté a su lado o papá la abandone, mamá tiene miedo del fuego y de los sitios muy pequeños.

— ¿Muy pequeños? —esta vez el que preguntó fue Kazuki.

— Ese chico que le hizo daño a mamá, hubo otra cosa que le hizo —respondió Asami—. ¿Sabéis lo que son los ataúdes?

— ¿En dónde ponen a la gente que ha muerto? —preguntó la niña observándola.

Asami miró a Mamoru que levantó rápidamente las manos a modo defensivo.

— A mí no me mires —se quejó—. Creo que fueron los Kuroba los que les dijeron eso.

Asami rodó los ojos. Tampoco le extrañaba, siendo que ellos eran hijos y nietos de detectives.

— Así es —respondió Asami con tristeza mirándolos de nuevo—. Mamá fue encerrada allí un tiempo más tarde del incendio. Junto con una de las amigas que había muerto allí. Mamá pasó mucho miedo, por eso prefiere ir por las escaleras antes que los ascensores.

— Si tiene que ir a un sitio cerrado, mamá también se queda muy quieta y asustada —añadió Mamoru—. Por eso, papá le da la mano cuando están en sitios así, para que mamá no sufra.

Kizuna miró a Mamoru con ilusión mientras que Kazuki lo miró con la ceja arqueada.

— No hacía falta ese detalle —se quejó Asami mirándolo de reojo.

— Si algún día pasa algo como esto y papá no está, prometedme que ayudaréis a mamá —sonrió Mamoru sin hacer caso de las palabras de ella.

— Claro —dijeron los dos a la vez sonriendo.

— De acuerdo, ¿podéis traer hielo de la cocina, por favor? —dijo Asami sonriendo con tristeza—. Terminaremos de curar a papá, ¿vale?

Los dos pequeños afirmaron con la cabeza y se alejaron corriendo hacia el frigorífico. Asami se levantó de nuevo y se puso delante de él mirándolo. Le cogió con una mano de la barbilla y con la otra le tocó con el dedo meñique el labio con suavidad. Asami notó como Mamoru apretó los dientes bajo su mano.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al verlo.

— Sí.

Asami se rio débilmente. Como siempre el orgullo del chico sobresalía por encima de la verdad. Le tocó la mejilla también con el dedo meñique y notó la mano de Mamoru aferrarse a su jersey. Luego le tocó el ojo izquierdo que empezaba a ponérsele de un color un poco morado.

— Parece que estarás bien, no creo que te hayan roto nada —susurró ella con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos azules se cruzaban con los verdes de él.

Por unos instantes, los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Seguían ocultándose cosas entre ellos y los dos lo sabían. Pero así al menos, podrían vivir un poco mejor entre ellos dos. A Mamoru, realmente le preocupaba que sucediera algo parecido de nuevo y por ese mismo motivo no quería decirlo. Eso supondría no tener confianza en ella y por lo tanto un punto en contra de su relación. Asami quería decirle que nada de eso volvería a suceder, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, lo más probable era que tuviera que volverlo a hacer. Si con ello podía salvarlos, ella jamás lo dudaría. Pero si le decía que eso no había terminado, eso sería pensar de nuevo en algo que estaba en un futuro y que Mamoru tanto odiaba pensar. En esos momentos era mejor ser impulsivo como él y dejar que el futuro se decidiera en pocos minutos y no en días de antelación. De momento estarían bien así: solo así…

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Erick y Natsuki de la CIA'.


	14. Erick y Natsuki de la CIA

Hellow!

 **Humana:** jajajaja me alegro de que te gustara :) aquí tienes otro capítulo, que te hará preocupar más XDDDDD (que mala soy XDDD)

21 de Mayo (quedan minutos para la publicación de Aiko (sí es de noche aun y no se ha publicado el periódico (?) XD)).

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Erick y Natsuki de la CIA_**

Asami estaba helada. Tenía que decir que le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero principalmente lo que más le dolía era el frío. Lo tenía metido dentro de los huesos y no parecía querer parar. Tocó el suelo. Estaba demasiado duro. Tardó dos segundos en acordarse de lo que había sucedido.

 **Flashback**

Kazuha la dejó a ella y a los niños en la casa, haciéndole recordar que debía de sacarse el carné de conducir para poder ser un poco útil y no molestar a nadie más. Subió las cuatro escaleras y abrió la casa con la llave, para que los niños pudieran entrar. Pero justo cuando entraron, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con un gran estruendo y alguien se plantó delante para no dejarlos salir. Asami lo reconoció en seguida y pareció que Kazuki también, puesto que se puso delante de ella con cara de enfado.

— _Bienvenidos_ —dijo la voz de Frank detrás de una máscara y hablando en inglés.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Kizuna asustada tirando hacia atrás.

Asami se arrodilló y tiró de Kazuki intentando proteger a los dos pequeños. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Ni siquiera trabajaba ya para ellos, así que ese tipo debía de haber muerto hacía tres años.

— _Asami, ¿te acuerdas de mí?_ —preguntó Frank con una sonrisa a través de esos labios hinchados y esa nariz rojiza, que daba a entender que había bebido vino de nuevo.

— _No la llames por su nombre_ —dijo Kazuki con un tono enfadado y hablando en inglés.

Asami le cubrió la boca para no hacer enojar más al hombre y luego lo puso detrás de ella.

— Kazuki protege a Kizuna, por favor —dijo mientras se levantaba para encarar al hombre—. Kizuna, intenta avisar a papá, por favor…

La niña afirmó con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. Kazuki la siguió.

— _¿Qué quieres Frank?_ —preguntó Asami hablando con él con el mismo tono despectivo con el que siempre lo había tratado.

— _Si te detengo antes de que publiques algo, me van a aceptar de nuevo y no tendré que seguir huyendo de ellos_ —respondió él con una sonrisa llena de malicia—. _Así que ahora mismo vas a entregarte al Laboratorio_.

— _Jamás_ —respondió Asami fulminándolo con la mirada.

— _Entonces desapareced de una vez. A ella solo la molestáis_ —dijo él levantando en una mano una granada aturdidora.

Asami tenía que reconocer que había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Pensando en quién era "ella", no había dejado que su cabeza reconociera la granada a tiempo. Frank la tiró al suelo cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando los ojos y ella se giró, pero no consiguió cerrar los ojos ni cubrirse los oídos a tiempo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

No recordaba nada más, aparte de ver las figuras de Kazuki y Kizuna abalanzándose encima del hombre para evitar que Frank le pusiera un pañuelo cubierto de cloroformo en la boca.

Se incorporó de golpe al recordar eso. Observó a su alrededor. Estaban dentro de una casa completamente destruida, excepto por sus paredes altas y con las puertas y ventanas cubiertas de cemento y ladrillos. El suelo estaba cubierto de malas hierbas y tierra húmeda. Miró al otro lado. Estaba justo en el límite del acantilado. Si se hubiera girado estando inconsciente habría caído debajo, justo en el rompeolas del mar a unos cinco pisos bajo sus pies. El viento sopló de nuevo, recordándole que era de noche y estaba refrescando demasiado. Miró a sus pies. Kizuna estaba lanzando patadas al aire en sueños y Kazuki estaba girándose justo hacia el acantilado. Asustada, cogió las manos de los niños y tiró de ellos con fuerza hacia tierra firme. Los dos se despertaron quejándose en cuanto los soltó. Kizuna se frotó la mano y Kazuki la espalda.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Asami preocupada.

— Sí… —dijeron los dos a la vez.

— Suerte que no ha pasado nada. Perdonad si os he hecho daño —susurró la adulta con cansancio.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? —preguntó Kazuki mirándola.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kizuna asustada.

— Es cierto —dijo el niño—. ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es a casa…

— No lo sé —respondió Asami—. Y papá no está con nosotros…

Kizuna se encogió de brazos. Un frío repentino lleno de miedo había recorrido su pequeño cuerpo de arriba abajo.

— Vamos, tenemos que movernos antes de que cojamos más frío —dijo Asami—. Tenemos que encontrar a papá, antes de que se preocupe por nosotros.

Los dos pequeños afirmaron con la cabeza y miraron a su alrededor.

— ¿Y cómo salimos? —preguntó Kazuki.

Como siempre el niño hablaba pocas veces, pero siempre acertaba en las frases que decía.

— Eso es una buena pregunta —Asami se dirigió hacia las paredes de la casa y tocó un poco por encima de ellas. No tenía fuerza para derribarlas. Luego tocó el trozo de cemento y ladrillos de la puerta. Aún estaba mojado, eso significaba que lo habían cerrado hacía poco. Tal vez podría derribar esto. Se apartó un par de pasos y ante la atenta mirada de los niños pateó ese lugar con el máximo de fuerza que tenía. Debía reconocer que le había dolido al pie, pero tal y como había previsto, los ladrillos se desplazaron hacia afuera. Entonces, cuando estaba levantando la pierna una segunda vez, escuchó las barrigas de Kizuna y Kazuki haciendo ruido. Se quedó quieta y los miró a los dos que se ponían las manos en la barriga medio avergonzados. Asami se rio—. Creo que todos estamos sin energías, ¿eh? —los niños no dijeron nada. Ella volvió a mirar hacia la pared y pateó de nuevo, derrumbando algunos ladrillos. Suficiente para que pasaran los tres. Cogió a los dos pequeños de las manos y sonrió con tristeza—. Chicos, no sé qué habrá allá fuera, pero… si está de nuevo el hombre malo, quiero que corráis con vuestras fuerzas hacia un lugar seguro y pidáis ayuda, ¿vale?

— Pero…

— Mamá os protegerá para que papá pueda encontrarnos a los tres, ¿vale? —Asami sonrió ampliamente—. No os preocupéis —dijo al ver la cara de los niños—. Mamá estará con vosotros en seguida —los dos afirmaron con la cabeza—. Mamá saldrá primero —los dos pequeños volvieron a afirmar con la cabeza y ella se levantó.

Asami salió por el agujero y observó a su alrededor. Tal y como había previsto, Frank los estaba esperando al otro lado, apoyado a una furgoneta que parecía que no aguantaría otro viaje, del mal estado en el que se encontraba. El hombre se apartó del vehículo y se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados.

— _¿Te has decidido a entregarme los documentos, Asami?_

— _Eso jamás…_

 _._

Mamoru rodó los ojos. Ya hacía doce horas que había vuelto a la casa y allí no había aparecido nadie. Luego, había vuelto de nuevo a la comisaría y se quedó con Shinichi y Heiji, escuchando a Kazuha decirles que los había llevado a la casa. Lo último que le faltaba era que Kikyo apareciera con sus tonterías para ahora decirle que sabía que aquello acabaría sucediendo.

— ¿Qué si se puede saber? —preguntó Mamoru con fastidio.

— Que esa bruja se iría llevándose a los niños con ella —dijo ella con un tono de voz como si hubiera estado claro desde el principio.

— ¿Qué? —Mamoru parpadeó confuso. Normalmente a quién todos llamaban bruja siempre había sido a Sara, así que ahora sí que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Decidió no decir nada y seguir la conversación que mantenían Heiji y Shinichi un poco alejados de ellos.

— ¿Estás acusando a mi hija de algo? —preguntó Shinichi que había escuchado a la chica aunque hubiera hablado en susurros.

— De haberle robado los niños a Mamoru-kun —sonrió ella con malicia.

— Oye, que te quede una cosa clara —dijo Heiji acercando su dedo a ella y con un tono de voz muy autoritario—. No sé cómo te crees que es Asami-chan, pero te aseguro que ella no es de esa clase de personas. Cuando se larga lo dice a la cara y jamás se atrevería a llevarse a los niños con ella. Al contrario, los dejaría aquí porque sabría que con ella correrían más peligro.

— Además no tenía modo de salir de la casa con tanta rapidez —dijo Mamoru—. Solo han sido diez minutos desde que mi madre se fue y yo llegué. No había opción.

— Fue detective, se las sabe ingeniar suficiente —dijo Kikyo sonando convencida.

— Niña que te la juegas —respondió Heiji cruzándose de brazos—. Eso ya es pasarse de insultos hacia mi nuera, ¿no crees?

— ¿Insultos? ¿Cuándo la he insultado yo si se puede saber? —preguntó Kikyo cruzándose de brazos a modo defensivo mientras lo encaraba.

— El primer día vuestras discusiones me parecían agradables e incluso divertidas —dijo Shinichi—. Ahora carecen de sentido.

— ¿Está insultando a tu hija y no dices nada? —preguntó el moreno.

— Asami se sabe defender solita. No necesita que nosotros la defendamos de insultos tan poco creíbles y menos cuando los dicen tan cobardemente a sus espaldas —respondió Shinichi volviendo al lado de la ventana para ver a Kazuha—. Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada más?

Ella negó con la cabeza arrepentida.

— Cuando me iba por el otro camino vi la furgoneta aparcada en el lado y pensé que tal vez era de alguien que se había perdido o que estaba por el bosque buscando algo, no creí que pudiera ser algo malo —respondió ella—. Había una mujer, pero no le vi bien la cara ni nada, el sol reflejaba demasiado en los cristales. Si me hubiera quedado con ellos…

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Hubieras desaparecido con ellos? —preguntó Heiji—. Es mejor que al menos hubiera algún testigo, ¿no?

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? —preguntó ella mirando a Heiji—. Asami-chan está muy débil, no creo que pueda con los dos niños sola.

— Asami estaba recuperando fuerzas mamá —Mamoru sonrió—. La vi el otro día entrenando un poco, así que estoy convencido de que podrá arreglárselas. Me preocupa más el lugar en dónde esté o la situación que haya a su alrededor —añadió.

— ¿La situación? —preguntó Shinichi—. ¿Qué situación?

— La situación en que Jun la metió un par de veces —respondió el hijo Hattori—. Esa situación.

— Es cierto, si se encuentra con… —Heiji se calló y miró a Kikyo. No podía hablar delante de esa mujer—. ¿Y cómo vamos a saber dónde está?

— No lo sé —respondió Mamoru—. Supongo que será inútil intentar ver las marcas de roderas o algo por el estilo —chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a la ventana. Las nubes grises estaban empezando a dejar caer gotas de agua—. Así que mejor intentemos buscar testigos de la furgoneta o algo por el estilo. Podemos preguntar a toda la policía que ha salido a la calle. Hay pocas furgonetas que sean de color azul cielo, creo yo.

— Al menos debe de haber unas cinquenta —respondió la voz de Sara al otro lado de la sala. Todos se giraron a verla—. Y la que estamos buscando se iba en dirección sur, pero… —Sara negó con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera pude ver la matrícula del coche, iba demasiado rápida. Tal vez les hayan grabado en alguna cámara de seguridad que grabara las calles de Tokio, pero no lo creo probable, parecía muy seguro de por dónde se metía.

— ¿Cómo sabes que…?

— No preguntes, sabes que soy una bruja con esos temas —se rio Sara, interrumpiendo a Mamoru y mirando hacia su padre que estaba detrás de ella—. Te lo dije, Fire y los niños han desaparecido.

Saguru suspiró largamente.

— ¿Por qué tenía yo que juntarme con tu madre? —preguntó él con una ceja arqueada.

— Ah, reconoce que te gustó que mi madre te ocultara sus poderes —se rio ella.

Saguru rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba algo que parecía una maldición en inglés y luego miró hacia Shinichi.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó mirándolos a todos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿Cómo sabes que son sobre unas cinquenta? —Mamoru frunció el ceño.

— Y eso que sean japonesas, porque si no recuerdo mal, el conductor era extranjero —dijo Sara—. Así que podríais mirar primero si hay alguna furgoneta azul claro que sea extranjera, dentro del país y luego comprobáis las demás.

— Vuelvo a preguntar que cómo…

— Porque esos datos los deberías de conocer —se rio Sara—. Se van actualizando cada semana y se pueden aprender cuando son colores extraños en un vehículo —Sara puso sus ojos encima de Kikyo con una mirada amenazante—. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? ¿No tienes ya la portada? Pues largo de aquí.

— Deberías de ser un poco más respetuosa con la gente, Sara —le advirtió Saguru con una voz amenazante.

— Noté su energía cercana a la de Asami, así que al menos no hace ni un día que estuvieron en contacto —Sara se acercó a ella—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo viste a Asami por última vez?

— No sé de qué me hablas. Además, ¿por qué debería de responderte yo, eh? —Kikyo recogió su chaqueta, su bolsa negra y su paraguas y se alejó de allí a pasos rápidos.

Sara sonrió triunfalmente.

— ¿Qué pasa Sara? —preguntó Saguru.

— Me cae mal —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. No quiero que sepa más de nuestras vidas de lo que debe. De momento creo que Asami está bien, pero ya deben de haberlos llevado muy lejos así que seguramente tardaremos en encontrarlos. Yo no puedo recordar más de esa furgoneta ni de las personas que había dentro. Pero claramente vi a Asami detrás con los ojos cerrados, así que deberíamos de suponer que iba inconsciente.

— Está bien —dijo Mamoru—. Gracias.

— No hay de qué —Sara sonrió y se giró hacia su padre—. Me voy entonces.

— Hasta luego —Saguru suspiró mientras veía como la chica se iba a paso apresurado hacia el ascensor. Takeshi la estaba esperando a la entrada de la comisaría para llevarla a casa de nuevo, cogiendo a un niño entre sus brazos que tenía solo siete meses de edad. Mamoru miró de nuevo hacia la ventana. Si estaban un poco cerca al menos, no deberían de preocuparse por si había fuego a su alrededor. La lluvia ya estaba cogiendo mucha fuerza. Primero Miyano y ahora Hakuba Sara. ¿Quién más iría a ver si estaba bien? Lo raro era que no hubieran llegado los Kyogoku con sus voces más elevadas de lo normal para hacerle olvidar.

.

Asami miró al cielo unos segundos. Las estrellas ya estaban empezando a apagarse debido a la luz del sol. Movió la cabeza para intentar quitar sus pensamientos de la cabeza y echó a correr. Había dicho a los niños que huyeran cuando tuvieran la ocasión y ellos lo habían hecho, pero había tardado demasiado en derrotar a Frank y aún no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para dejarlo inconsciente, solo lo había dejado un poco mareado. Al final del camino de tierra había una bifurcación que iba a derecha o a izquierda. Vio a los niños yendo por la derecha, dirección a una carretera asfaltada. Corrió detrás de ellos y en menos de medio minuto los había alcanzado.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó la chica parándose unos segundos para coger aire.

— ¿Y mamá? —preguntaron los dos al verla después de afirmar con la cabeza.

— Sí, vamos, no podemos detenernos ahora —Asami cogió las manos de los pequeños y tiró de ellos hacia la carretera.

Los dos niños no se quejaron ni se negaron a ello. Los dos tenían miedo de ese hombre que los había dejado inconscientes de solo una patada. Kazuki miró hacia atrás para ver si el hombre les seguía, y terminó tropezándose con sus propios pies.

— Kazuki no mires atrás —pidió Asami—. Si lo haces podría alcanzarnos más rápido—el niño hizo una mueca y luego volvió a mirar hacia delante. No habló. Tanto él como Kizuna se sentían demasiado cansados y hambrientos para decir una sola palabra. Por no mencionar que los tres iban descalzos y, por supuesto, les dolían los pies de andar por la arena y las piedras del camino. Kizuna tropezó y Asami tiró de su brazo con agilidad para que no se diera contra el suelo—. Vamos Kizuna —susurró forzando una sonrisa—. Solo un poco más.

— Mamá, Kizuna no puede… —dijo ella con los ojos llorosos.

— Kizuna si lloras pierdes fuerza —sonrió Asami acariciando levemente su cabeza—. En cuanto estemos en un lugar seguro podremos descansar, ¿vale? Solo aguanta un poco más, por favor… —la niña no habló más, se miró los pies con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y finalmente volvió a andar—. Muy bien, vamos. En seguida podremos estar en un lugar seguro.

En cuanto llegaron al asfalto, Asami se aseguró de que los dos pequeños se ponían en la parte más alejada del paso de los coches y siguieron el camino. Ni siquiera contaba los minutos o los quilómetros que estaban andando. Solo miraba preocupada a los dos pequeños que seguían su paso sin quejarse. Vio unas luces acercarse de un vehículo detrás de ellos. Sin pensárselo dos veces los empujó hacia la cuneta y los protegió con su cuerpo. Pero el coche se detuvo a su lado y el conductor salió asustado, al igual que su compañera.

— ¿Os encontráis bien? —preguntó él acercándose. Asami los miró confundida. Frank no hablaba japonés y menos aún tenía una voz tan suave. El chico que tenía delante le recordaba a alguien que ella había conocido hacía tiempo, pero por alguna razón no podía recordarlo y parecía que el chico tampoco la conocía. Tenía los ojos de un marrón muy claro, casi amarillo, detrás de unas gafas grandes y redondas, el pelo negro muy corto y ordenado en su cabeza. Vestía un pantalón gris, casi negro, una camisa blanca desatada del botón de arriba y una corbata completamente desabrochada. Por encima de su camisa llevaba un chaleco del mismo color que sus pantalones, dando a entender que acababa de salir de una fiesta de etiqueta y que odiaba llevar trajes como esos—. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? —Asami no respondió, mientras miraba a su compañera. Pelo largo hasta media espalda, de color negro, atado con una decoración que parecía muy cara, ojos idénticos a los de su compañero, de un color más negro y llevaba un vestido rosado con purpurina dorada, de palabra de honor, con una falda muy larga. Asami volvió a mirar al chico, intentando leer su mente para averiguar si era alguien con quién pudiera confiar. Ese era un hábito que había adquirido pasando mucho tiempo en las calles de Estados Unidos—. Oh, pequeña estás herida… —Asami miró hacia los niños. Kizuna estaba asustada, mientras se frotaba el codo.

— Perdona Kizuna, te he hecho daño —susurró Asami preocupada. La niña negó con la cabeza aguantando un sollozo.

— Kizuna, tenemos que seguir —susurró Kazuki—. Tenemos que ser fuertes.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó sin quejarse mientras frotaba sus mangas en sus ojos para no llorar.

— Vamos mamá. No quiero que el hombre malo nos alcance por mi culpa —susurró ella aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

— ¿Hombre malo? ¿Qué hombre? —la chica miró hacia Asami y ella la volvió a mirar confundida. En realidad no conseguía recordar en dónde había visto a esos chicos, sabía que había visto esos ojos en algún sitio. Del cruce por dónde ellos habían salido, la furgoneta de color azul cielo salió a toda prisa y haciendo curvas de más.

— ¿Es que va borracho este tipo? —preguntó el chico levantándose y poniendo una mano en su cintura. Asami reconoció esa postura. Era alguien acostumbrado a llevar un arma—. Oh, maldita sea —se puso corriendo a dentro del coche y sacó su pistola de encima de uno de los asientos.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Asami mientras los niños tiraban de ella asustados.

— Ah, agente especial —sonrió él ampliamente—. No te preocupes por nosotros, mejor subid al coche y os llevaré a la ciudad —respondió mientras daba un disparo a la rueda del vehículo. La furgoneta giró y chocó contra un árbol cercano—. Vamos subid —tiró de la mano de Asami que se quedó observando el humo salir del capó del otro vehículo, mientras Frank salía de allí agarrándose como podía para mantenerse en pie—. Mi nombre es…

Asami había dejado de escucharlo. Frank se abalanzó sobre ellos con ira en sus ojos. El chico se puso delante de él y lo golpeó con fuerza entre el final de la garganta y el inicio del pecho, haciendo que este cayera al suelo tosiendo con fuerza. Mientras tanto, la chica tiró de Asami y la hizo entrar en el asiento de detrás. Los niños la siguieron. Entonces el chico cerró la puerta y los dos entraron en los asientos delanteros. El conductor aceleró con fuerza y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad. Kizuna y Kazuki hicieron un sonido de asombro mientras veían que se alejaban con rapidez de allí y dejaban a Frank tumbado al suelo intentando recuperarse.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó él sonriendo por el espejo retrovisor.

— Gracias Eri-oniichan —sonrió Kazuki con fuerza.

— ¡Me llamo Erick! —gritó él por encima de los gritos del niño—. ¡Erick!

— ¿Y por qué no Eri? —preguntó el niño.

— Porque mi nombre es Erick —respondió él.

— ¿De dónde es ese nombre? —preguntó el niño.

— Alemania —sonrió el chico con orgullo—. Me lo puso mi madre.

— Ah…

— ¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó Asami de nuevo.

— Mi nombre es Erick, soy agente de la CIA, y ella es mi hermana Natsuki, también es de la CIA —respondió él—. Aunque si lo dices a alguien nos metes en problemas, así que mejor no digas nada, ¿vale? —se rio él guiñando un ojo hacia Asami.

— No, si eso me lo conozco. Yo pertenecí al FBI —respondió ella con un suspiro de cansancio—. Parece que jamás saldré de este mundo, ¿eh?

— ¿FBI? —el chico la miró unos segundos girando la cabeza y luego volvió la vista hacia la carretera—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y además ya eres madre…

— No tiene importancia los años que tengo, ¿no es cierto? —Asami habló enojada y medio enrojecida—. Además también puedo decirlo de ti, debes de tener unos veinte.

— Veinticuatro para ser exactos —sonrió él con orgullo.

— ¿Y tú eres más joven…?

— Veintidós —respondió ella.

— Igual que yo. ¿Perteneces a la CIA? ¿También sois uno de los niños afectados por Gin? —preguntó Asami preocupada.

Erick frenó de golpe el coche y se giró para mirarla.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de Gin? —preguntó él.

— Que murió asesinado por un amigo mío del FBI —respondió ella.

— ¿Murió? —el chico palideció.

— Sí, hace ya más de seis años —respondió ella confusa.

— Entonces… —el chico miró a su hermana, negó con la cabeza y luego volvió a girarse para seguir con el camino—. No importa.

— ¿Conociste a Gin? —preguntó Asami.

— No, yo no. Nuestro padre lo conoció —respondió él—. Conoció a ese monstruo de la peor manera posible. Mataron a su padre por culpa de ese maldito y por supuesto nuestro padre intentó de algún modo vengarse de eso. Yo solo seguí sus pasos, porque él me pidió que protegiera a alguien. Pero desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo y no consigo encontrarla.

— Debe de ser duro para ti —se rio ella. Asami acarició a Kizuna en la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

— A Kizuna le duelen los pies —susurró la niña moviendo sus piernas con cuidado.

— En seguida llegamos, ¿vale? —sonrió Asami—. Cuando hayamos hablado con papá, mamá te curará, ¿vale?

— Si queréis un teléfono —el chico se puso las manos en los bolsillos y sacó su teléfono móvil—. Aquí lo tie… ¡oh, maldita sea!

— ¿Qué? —Asami cogió el aparato con sus manos.

— La policía —dijo al momento en que se escucharon las sirenas de la policía encendiéndose.

— Ah, por eso no te preocupes —Asami le guiñó un ojo—. Somos amigos de la policía.

— Genial, apuesto a que ese tipo os había secuestrado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Erick en un suspiro.

Asami se rio mientras él detenía el coche a un lado de la carretera. Asami miró a fuera. Ya habían entrado en la ciudad. Pero, ¿cuál?

— No te preocupes, todo irá bien —se rio ella—. Pero mejor esconde la pistola antes de que te vean con ella, que entonces sí que pensarán que nos secuestraste tú.

— Podrías haberlo dicho antes, ¿no? —el chico le dio la pistola a su hermana y ella acomodó la pistola al suelo, luego, Erick puso su mejor sonrisa mientras bajaba la ventanilla del coche—. ¿Qué ocurre, agente?

— ¿Has visto demasiadas películas? —preguntó la voz de Ginshiro.

— Unas cuantas —se rio él con nerviosismo.

— Ah… —los niños se pusieron los dos junto al cristal del coche sonriendo—. ¡Ginshiro-ojiisan!

— Perfecto, estamos en Osaka, lo que nos faltaba —Asami rodó los ojos.

— Kizuna, Kazuki —el hombre miró sorprendido a los pequeños—. ¿Qué hacéis a…? ¡Tú! —miró de reojo a Erick.

— No, Ginshiro-ojiichan —sonrió Asami poniéndose entre los asientos delanteros para ver al hombre—. Erick-san y su hermana, solo nos han salvado, no les detengas a ellos por algo que no han hecho.

— Asami-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el hombre encogiéndose un poco para verla.

— Sí, pero los niños están descontrolados, ya lo ves —se rio ella.

Ginshiro suspiró aliviado y luego hizo señas al conductor del coche patrulla para que viniera.

— Vamos salid —el hombre abrió la puerta mientras Erick tamborileaba con nerviosismo el volante—. Quédate quieto… —le advirtió al chico.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la voz de Heizo acercándose.

— Mira quién tenemos aquí —Ginshiro cogió a Kizuna en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la niña sonreía.

— Kizuna… —Heizo la miró confundido y luego miró el interior del coche—. Pero bueno, ¿qué hacéis vosotros en Osaka? —cogió a Kazuki en sus brazos—. Asami-chan, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, creo —Asami sonrió quedándose en la punta del asiento—. Bueno, os presento a los abuelos de mi prometido, Erick-san y…

— Natsuki —respondió ella haciendo una inclinación de cabeza—. Un placer.

— U-un placer —él sonrió levantando la mano desde la puerta del conductor. Asami pudo ver claramente que no se sentía muy cómodo con la policía.

— Gracias por ayudarnos —sonrió Asami saliendo del coche—. Es mejor que no os metamos más en esto.

— No importa, realmente ha sido un placer —sonrió él guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Podemos irnos ya señores?

— Un segundo, por favor —Heizo lo miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Tienes por costumbre ir a tanta velocidad por la ciudad?

— No. Estábamos huyendo de un tipo loco y borracho que intentaba matar a los niños y a su madre —Erick habló como si le dijera algo sin importancia—. Solo por un día, pensé que sería mejor llegar antes a comisaría de lo previsto.

— Está bien, enton… —Erick salió corriendo del coche después de coger la pistola de debajo del asiento y apuntó hacia el final de la calle en dónde la furgoneta iba dando más curvas de las debidas y esta vez con humo en el capó. Parecía que el coche no iba a detenerse—. ¿Pero qué haces con una pistola?

— Es un agente del Programa Especial de Kyoto —dijo Asami con una sonrisa tímida—. Puede ir armado.

— ¿Cómo que puede? —Heizo miró a su compañero mientras Erick disparaba a la furgoneta y Natsuki salía del coche.

— Este tipo es demasiado persistente.

— No dispares, no sacarás nada aparte de matarlo —informó Asami—. Este tipo ahora mismo no tiene nada que perder. Si no lleva los documentos que yo robé del Laboratorio, los suyos lo matarán. Yo soy su única maza de supervivencia, así que no le importa morir por intentar conseguir su objetivo.

— ¿Y entonces cómo piensas detenerlo? —preguntó Erick arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos hacia ella.

— Con un poco de maña y no tanta fuerza —Asami sonrió—. ¿Por casualidad no tienes una barra, preferiblemente de hierro?

— Tengo armas, no barras —respondió él—. Por eso me preocupa que me pare la policía: soy el que lleva todo de un lado a otro.

— Dijiste que eras de la CIA.

— Jamás dije del Programa ese —añadió él.

— Da igual, eso es un pase —Asami se rio entre dientes—. ¿Por casualidad no tendrías las armas del infiltrado número veintinueve, verdad?

— ¿Por qué siempre ese? —Erick rodó los ojos—. Da la casualidad de que son suyas todas las armas que llevo en el maletero.

— Perfecto —Asami sonrió.

— Ha dicho armas —respondió Natsuki.

— Las del agente veintinueve no son armas —Asami lo miró con las cejas levantadas—. ¿Jamás has disparado sus armas, cierto?

— No, porque él me pidió que no lo hiciera —respondió él—. Así que no pienso.

— ¿Quieres detenerlo? Solo necesitas el rifle y un poco de suerte —dijo Asami señalando hacia la furgoneta que estaba a dos calles de ellos y yendo a mucha velocidad.

— Está bien —Natsuki abrió el maletero y le dio el rifle a Asami—. Pero no lo mates. A ese le odio suficiente, ya.

— _No problem_ —Asami apartó el rifle de ella y cerró un ojo para apuntar con precisión.

— Así no se dispara un rifle, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Erick—. ¿Es que no te enseñaron a disparar?

— Él me enseñó a manejar sus armas, Erick-san. Solo un poco más cerca… —faltaba una calle para que la furgoneta llegara con ellos. Asami disparó. Del rifle salió una flecha con una cuerda y se clavó al capó del coche—. Y ahora, usa tu magia —Asami sonrió hacia Erick mientras volvía a apretar el gatillo. Erick pudo ver claramente como la corriente salía del rifle a través de la cuerda, que ahora podía ver claramente que era un cable de cobre, y se ponía en la flecha. El motor de la furgoneta se detuvo y el coche se quedó clavado dónde estaba de golpe. Las ruedas chirriaron y el volante giró hacia un lado. La furgoneta se quedó quieta a menos de 10 metros de ellos, justo delante de una farola—. Jamás debes usar las armas del agente infiltrado número veintinueve si no has recibido instrucciones antes —se rio Asami—. Son todo armas para no hacer daño a las personas, pero por eso necesita tantas. Porque cada una tiene un uso distinto. Ahora coge la pistola del agente veintinueve y dispara a Frank, se va a dormir durante una media hora más o menos, suficiente para llevarlo a comisaría detenido.

— ¿Cómo que dormido? —Erick la miró asustado—. Ninguna pistola deja solo dormido a alguien.

— Una pistola de anestésicos sí —sonrió Asami—. Las mías eran iguales. Esas la tenían todos los agentes del Programa y los jóvenes del FBI y la CIA.

Frank salió del coche sin casi mantenerse en pie.

— Tú mismo, si no lo disparas tú te disparará él a ti —sonrió Asami. Natsuki se giró rápidamente hacia el maletero y sacó la pistola, luego disparó a Frank. El hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas y luego cayó completamente tumbado al suelo—. Abre el cargador —sonrió Asami—. Pero no lo toques o te dormirás tú. Esas pequeñas perlas duermen de solo rozarlas un poco —añadió cuando Erick cogió la pistola y abrió el cargador y vio unas pequeñas perlas blancas y semitransparentes que rellenaban el lugar, en vez de las típicas balas—. El vecino de mi padre fue quién inventó este gran objeto. Aunque mi padre lo disparaba en un reloj y pasaba mucho más desapercibido. El problema era que como mucho podía disparar dos cada vez y luego tardaba en poderlo cargar de nuevo, por eso nuestra generación hizo las pistolas, para poder protegernos de la gente sin tener que decirles: 'espera que abro mi reloj para ver la hora' —Erick volvió a poner el cargador en su sitio—. Les dimos las pistolas a los agentes más importantes en activo en ese momento, el agente infiltrado veintinueve fue el único agente de la CIA que las recibió.

— Estoy convencido de que las recibió con los brazos abiertos, ¿cierto? —el chico miró la pistola con nostalgia.

— Sí, era el único de la CIA que realmente no deseaba hacer daño a nadie —Asami sonrió mientras subía el rifle a su hombro, haciendo que la cuerda se cortara—. Aunque ahora ya no tienes el rifle, hasta que llegues a Tokio y pueda volvértelo a cargar yo misma —se rio la chica.

— No importa —Erick la miró sonriendo y luego miró a su hermana—. Ha valido la pena ver lo buen hombre que era.

— ¿Era?

— Él… murió hace un mes —dijo él con una expresión llena de dolor—. Protegiéndonos.

— Ah, lo siento —Asami lo miró sorprendida—. No sabía que…

— No importa —él sonrió—. Me pidió que le devolviera las armas a alguien, pero no me dijo nada más y yo estoy un poco perdido, ¿sabes?

— Ah, entonces mejor ve a Tokio y pregunta por la gente del programa —Asami dejó el rifle en el maletero—. Allí seguro que encuentras a esa persona.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó él.

— Porque conozco al agente veintinueve. Mi padre y mi madre lo conocieron cuando él investigaba la muerte de su padre y la desaparición de su hermana.

— ¿Tenía una hermana? —el chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Asami frunció el ceño. Si hubiera conocido el chico, hubiera pensado que era algún familiar perdido del agente veintinueve. Pero siendo un completo desconocido, no podía precipitarse en intentar leer las expresiones de ese chico joven—. No importa, haré eso, gracias.

— Y te aconsejo que antes de que sigas el camino cubras con una manta tus armas —informó Heizo con una ceja arqueada mientras dejaba a Kazuki al suelo y se acercaba hacia Frank.

— Gracias —el chico sonrió y cerró el maletero de nuevo.

— Diles en el programa que te carguen el rifle de nuevo, si es preciso —dijo Asami—. Allá tienen el material para las armas que no se usan para hacer daño.

— Gracias, de verdad —el chico sonrió y se metió en el asiento del conductor de nuevo para iniciar su camino, mientras su hermana volvía a subir al asiento del copiloto.

— Gracias por salvarnos —dijo Asami.

— Eri… —Kazuki frunció el ceño intentando pronunciar correctamente el nombre—. Erick-oniichan, Natsuki-oneechan—el niño se acercó a la ventana y sonrió—. Gracias.

— No hay de qué —Erick le removió el pelo al pequeño, luego se ató el cinturón de seguridad y salió de allí con el coche.

Asami cogió a Kazuki en brazos y sonrió viendo que el niño le hacía adiós con la mano.

— Este tipo es un peligro en la carretera —dijo Ginshiro cuando lo vio saltarse un semáforo en rojo.

— Ah, no mires los detalles —se rio Asami—. Por una vez es mejor dejarle pasar estas cosas, mientras no haga daño a nadie.

— Tienes razón —Ginshiro sonrió hacia Kizuna que estaba frotando sus ojos con cansancio—. Oye, no te duermas ahora, que si no, no podrás comer la comida de Shizuka-obaachan.

— ¿Eh? —Kizuna lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Comer?

— Sí, la comida de Shizuka-obaachan realmente está muy buena —sonrió Heizo mientras tiraba de ese hombre para ponerlo en el coche patrulla después de atarle las manos.

— Vamos a pedir que se lo lleven y que nos lleven otro coche para llevaros a nuestra casa, ¿vale? —dijo Heizo—. Así estaremos más tranquilos si os quedáis lejos de él.

— Gracias —Asami sonrió—. Por cierto, ¿puedo pediros un favor?

Heizo y Ginshiro se miraron unos segundos confundidos.

.

— Deja de mirar el mapa, Mamoru —suspiró Heiji—. No tenemos ninguna pista y pueden estar en cualquier sitio ya. Han pasado más de catorce horas…

— Sí —Mamoru rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la silla con cansancio—. A estas horas podrían haber llegado incluso a Osaka —volvió a mirar el mapa de las carreteras de Japón sin mucho interés mientras escuchaba su teléfono sonar. Miró la pantalla y lo apartó de su lado. No estaba de humor para responder. Heiji lo cogió desde el otro lado de la mesa y respondió por él.

— No es un buen momento, papá —dijo antes de escuchar al otro lado.

— ¿Heiji-ojiichan?

— Asami… —Heiji abrió los ojos confundido mirando al teléfono, mientras Mamoru saltaba por encima de la mesa de la comisaría para cogerle el teléfono—. Acertaste, están en Osaka.

— Asami, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

— ¡Papá! —gritaron la voz de Kizuna y Kazuki medio riendo.

— Veo que sí, estáis bien —sonrió él aliviado—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Es una larga historia —respondió Asami—. Pero estamos bien. Unos chicos nos han salvado, y por su torpeza al conducir ha hecho que nos topáramos con tus abuelos, así que ahora ya estamos bien.

— Gracias —Mamoru suspiró aliviado—. ¿No os han hecho daño?

— Bueno, hemos andado descalzos por la arena, así que los niños tienen los pies adoloridos…

— Y Kizuna se hizo un rasguño en el codo —interrumpió la niña a Asami.

— Kazuki está bien —dijo el niño—. No le duele nada y Kizuna no ha llorado papá.

— Oh, qué bien, chicos —Mamoru sonrió con tristeza—. Bueno, entonces no os preocupéis, ¿vale? Haced caso a los abuelos y a mamá. En cuanto pueda papá vendrá a buscaros.

— Toma, cógelo, por favor —dijo Asami al otro lado del teléfono—. Mamoru —Asami había quitado el altavoz y se estaba alejando de los niños y los dos policías—. Te lo suplico no confíes en nadie.

— ¿Qué?

— Frank nos estaba esperando dentro de la casa, está claro que sabía dónde estábamos y… —Asami miró hacia los niños—. Ha dicho… ha dicho algo de ella, no sé de quién hablaba, pero…

— ¿Frank? ¿Ese no es quién…?

— Tengo miedo de que Kazuki lo recuerde todo.

— Conseguiremos hacerle olvidar, no te preocupes, Asami —Mamoru sonrió—. Vengo a buscaros, ¿vale? Quedaros con Heizo-ojiichan y todo irá bien.

— Está bien —Asami sonrió con tristeza—. Te quiero.

— Lo sé —Mamoru sonrió feliz ante esas palabras. Parecía extraño que pudieran pasar por tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero aún así, esas palabras le llenaban tanto su pecho como para seguir adelante—. Yo también —con eso la chica aguantaría hasta que él llegara. Apagó el teléfono y miró a su padre que lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿Qué? —preguntó él notando como sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

— Nada, nada —Heiji habló como si estuviera comentando el tiempo—. Me alegra que seas feliz con solo una llamada de teléfono.

— Sí, ya —Mamoru levantó la mano para pegar débilmente a su padre, pero la bajó en seguida cuando volvió a ver su sonrisa. Al menos había alguien que disfrutaba con todo eso—. Déjalo.

.

Después de comer lo que Shizuka les había preparado, los niños se sentían mucho mejor. Asami curó los pies de Kizuna que estaban todos llenos de rasguños y luego miró los de Kazuki. El niño, como siempre ya se había curado.

— ¿Te duele Kazuki? —preguntó Asami preocupada.

— No —respondió él—. A Kazuki le dolían antes de subir al coche de Erick-oniichan, pero cuando descansó un poco ya no le dolieron más.

— Me alegro —Asami le acarició levemente el pelo y miró a la pequeña—. ¿Sigues cansada, Kizuna? —la niña afirmó con la cabeza lentamente—. ¿Quieres descansar un rato?

— No —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Kizuna tiene miedo.

— Estás con mamá y con los abuelos, no va a pasarte nada —sonrió Asami.

— Y con Kazuki —dijo el niño sonriendo.

— Eso —Asami miró al pequeño y le removió de nuevo el pelo—. Kazuki nos va a proteger a todos, ¿cierto? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza.

— Pero Kizuna no quiere ser una molestia para los abuelos —susurró la pequeña bajando la mirada.

— No sois ninguna molestia, pequeña —sonrió Shizuka acercándose a ella—. Si quieres descansar Shizuka-obaachan te trae una manta, ¿vale?

— Está bien —susurró la niña.

— Id a la habitación de al lado, estaréis mejor —dijo la mujer hacia Asami.

— Está bien, gracias —Asami cogió a la niña en brazos y salió de la habitación seguida muy de cerca por Kazuki. Se sentó al suelo dejando a la pequeña a su lado que se había agarrado con fuerza a su jersey—. Vamos, vamos, que mamá no te dejaría caer.

— No es eso —Kizuna se quedó agarrada a ella con fuerza y con la mirada avergonzada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Asami en esos momentos estaba debatiéndose entre abrazar a la niña o esperar a que ella le dijera el motivo por el que estaba tan avergonzada.

Ella no dijo nada agarrada a su jersey. Al cabo de poco, Shizuka entró dejando un futón en esa habitación. Asami le dio las gracias y se sentó en él, justo al lado de la puerta corredera abierta, en donde entraba el sol. La pequeña se sentó a su lado y luego se tumbó con la cabeza encima del regazo de Asami.

— Como que era eso lo que querías, ¿eh? —Asami sonrió y la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza. Kazuki se acercó a ellas e imitó a Kizuna—. Será posible, ¿qué os creéis que soy una almohada? —los dos afirmaron con la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de travesura—. Y además decís que sí —Asami sonrió igual que ellos y empezó a hacerles cosquillas.

— No, para —pidieron los dos a la vez mientras se reían. Asami no se detuvo mientras se contagiaba de su risa inocente. Al cabo de poco se detuvo y observó a los dos. Se habían cansado aún más y sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente.

— Vamos, descansad un rato hasta que papá venga a buscarnos, ¿vale?

— Mamá no se irá de nuestro lado, ¿verdad? —preguntó la pequeña con tristeza.

— No, claro que no —Asami sonrió tiernamente mientras los acariciaba a los dos el pelo.

En pocos minutos los dos se habían dormido. Asami se tumbó encima del futón mirando hacia el techo, mientras los acariciaba con sus manos a los dos. No quería dormirse, pero el sol la calentaba lentamente, haciéndola soñolienta. Le repetía una y otra vez a su cabeza que no se durmiera, mientras que la mantenía entretenida con otras cosas para no pensar más en lo que había sucedido. No contó el tiempo que había estado allí, con los niños a su lado completamente dormidos, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Mamoru había llegado y estaba haciendo sombra en la puerta. Ella lo miró y él sonrió acercándose a ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, aunque no puedo moverme ahora —respondió Asami sin devolverle la sonrisa.

Mamoru se arrodilló justo al lado de su cabeza y la besó en los labios. Era extraño besar a alguien completamente al revés, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó ese detalle.

— Acaba de llamarme tu padre. Nos pusieron micrófonos en la casa que tú compraste, de Tokyo —suspiró Mamoru con cansancio—. Además de que había esa chica que se presentó en la casa en el cumpleaños de los niños, que de seguro podría ser algún cómplice, o alguna persona un poco retorcida, que buscara la manera de indicar a ese tipo dónde estábamos. Así que no te preocupes, ¿vale? Ni nuestra familia, ni nuestros amigos, nos han hecho daño.

— Gracias —Asami suspiró aliviada y entonces sonrió hacia él—. Esa chica del cumpleaños de los niños, creo que era Kikyo. Su voz, al menos se parecía mucho, aunque fuera cubierta con una gorra y su pelo no se parecía en nada. Además de que no pudiera verla bien.

— Los niños jamás dijeron el nombre de ella, así que es una posibilidad —dijo Mamoru—. ¿Estás más tranquila?

— Sí —Mamoru se tumbó a su lado y se quedó mirándola—. Deberías de descansar un poco.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien —Asami lo miró a los ojos—. No quiero dormir estando tú conmigo.

Mamoru sonrió y cerró los ojos.

— Entonces me dormiré yo.

— Está bien —Asami se rio con timidez.

Estando así, uno al frente del otro, y con el ambiente de primavera entrando por la puerta corredera, ninguno de los dos tardó en dormirse. Mamoru no había dormido en toda la noche y Asami estaba cansada de todos los espantos que se había llevado esa madrugada, aunque no lo estuviera tanto como él.

.

Asami se despertó escuchando una voz a la habitación de al lado. Se quedó quieta mirando la cara dormida de Mamoru mientras escuchaba las voces de Shizuka y Heizo hablando elevadas a la habitación de al lado.

— No creo que le haga ningún bien —se quejaba el hombre.

— Heizo, cariño, ya te lo he dicho —Shizuka intentaba tranquilizarlo—. Si hay algún problema con eso, ¿no debería de ser Heiji quién se lo dijera? Entiendo tu preocupación, pero Mamoru-kun es feliz de esta manera. ¿No crees que sea mejor así que verlo como estaba de preocupado y…?

— No, no lo creo —respondió Heizo.

— Heizo, por favor —Shizuka elevó un poco más su voz aguda para hacerle callar a él—. Mamoru-kun se mantuvo ocupado todos estos años para no tener que pensar en el dolor que le provocaba no estar con Asami-chan. Así que deja de fingir que no viste eso. Es lo mismo que pasó con Heiji, ¿no crees? Se mantiene ocupado porque no quiere pensar en su dolor. Lo siento, pero mucho me temo que debo de prohibirte que hables con él ahora mismo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué? —Heizo elevó más aún la voz y Asami se incorporó intentando evitar que todos se despertaran.

— Porque Mamoru-kun es feliz con Asami-chan a su lado —Asami bajó la mirada viendo que Kazuki estaba llorando en silencio. Apartó lentamente a Kizuna de su regazo y levantó al pequeño para abrazarlo.

— No escuches esto, mi amor… —susurró casi sin voz Asami mientras lo abrazaba. ¿Por qué no podían hablar estas cosas cuando no estuvieran ellos delante? ¿Por qué tenían que hablar a gritos?

— Eso puede compensarlo —dijo Shizuka bajando la voz de nuevo—. ¿No crees que si es feliz, puede compensar sus momentos tristes?

¿Otra vez esa palabra? Asami no sabía si sería muy correcto seguir usándola.

— Vamos… —Asami cogió la mano del pequeño y se levantó—. No llores, ¿vale? —Kazuki afirmó con la cabeza lentamente y siguió los pasos de Asami hacia fuera de la habitación. Asami salió al jardín y se alejó de la conversación de los dos abuelos Hattori. Ni siquiera ella quería escuchar la conversación de ellos dos. Si se quedaba escuchando seguramente terminaría gritando por eso no quería ser grosera con ellos. Se arrodilló delante de Kazuki cuando no podían escuchar a los dos adultos hablando y sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Estás bien, Kazuki?

— ¿Por qué dicen que no quieren a mamá? —susurró el niño. Asami bajó la mirada apenada. El niño había entendido lo que ellos estaban diciendo.

— No es que no quieran a mamá —respondió ella mirando con una sonrisa forzada al pequeño—. Mamá siempre tiene problemas y ellos no quieren que papá o vosotros terminéis heridos por culpa de mamá.

— Pero, Heizo-ojiichan…

— Puede decir lo que quiera —Asami se rio—. Aunque la verdad pueda doler, Kazuki, tienes que entender que somos felices así, ¿no es cierto?

— Pero…

— ¿Kazuki no es feliz?

— Kazuki es feliz —susurró él mientras sus lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas.

— No llores —Asami le secó las lágrimas con los dedos mientras sonreía—. Si eres feliz así, entonces ellos no tienen que decidir por ti, ¿no es cierto? Si Heizo-ojiichan o cualquier persona te dice algo que no te gusta, tienes que decirles como te sientes para que ellos puedan entender que no te ha gustado que te dijeran lo contrario, Kazuki. Pero tienes que ser respetuoso con ellos y decir cosas coherentes, como un niño grande, ¿entiendes?

— Kazu… y-yo no quiero que mamá se vaya —susurró él haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar como un adulto—. Kazuki… —negó con la cabeza—. Y-yo quiero que mamá pueda estar con nosotros siempre.

— ¿Lo ves? —Asami sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. No te preocupes por eso, ¿vale? Pueden decir lo que quieran, porque si tú les dices que eres feliz, de seguro ellos entenderán tu punto de vista.

— ¿Punto de vista?

— Mmmm… es como decir una…

— ¡DEJAD DE DECIR TONTERÍAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —los dos se quedaron callados y miraron hacia la casa. Mamoru estaba de pie gritando a los dos adultos mientras mantenía en sus brazos a Kizuna que parecía no haber escuchado nada de ellos—. ¡¿Es que no podéis simplemente hablar de eso en otro lugar o cuando nosotros nos hayamos ido?!

— ¿Lo ves? —Asami se rio—. Papá tampoco está de acuerdo con ellos —Kazuki se rio nerviosamente mirando a Kizuna que les saludaba con una mano—. Aunque, no debería de haberles gritado de esta manera —Asami rodó los ojos con una sonrisa—. Vamos —Asami cogió la mano del pequeño y lo llevó con ellos. A medio camino se paró mirando al pequeño. Aún estaba llorando y parecía no poder parar. Se arrodilló delante de él y le secó de nuevo el agua que resbalaba por sus mejillas—. No llores más, por favor. Harás poner triste a papá.

— Kazuki será fuerte —susurró el pequeño con firmeza mientras frotaba sus ojos con las mangas de su jersey.

— No le digas a papá, ¿vale? —Asami bajó la mirada mientras veía al hombre discutir con Heizo acerca de lo que él podía o no hacer—. Por favor no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque si le dices que lo has oído le pondrás triste —susurró Asami—. Son los abuelos de papá y él los quiere mucho. Pero también quiere mucho a Kazuki y a mamá, así que si le decimos seguramente se va a enojar con ellos —Asami se calló mirando al niño preocupada—. No sé ni siquiera si puedes entenderme.

— Kazuki… y-yo lo entiendo —susurró él—. Kazu… y-yo no quiero enfadar con nadie cuando es por sus amigos o su familia.

— Está bien —Asami sonrió—. Pero estás usando mal las frases —y finalmente se rio.

— ¿Cómo se dice? —preguntó el pequeño un poco enrojecido.

— Yo no me quiero enfadar con nadie cuando se trata de mis amigos o de mi familia —informó Asami—. Pero bueno, acertaste la mitad, así que lo has hecho bien.

— Mi familia.

— Sí —Asami sonrió viendo como el pequeño intentaba recordar la frase entera, pero al final desistió y miró de nuevo hacia Mamoru.

— Soy yo el que puede decidir las cosas sí las quiero o no —se quejó él mientras Heizo lo encaraba de nuevo.

— Solo tienes veintidós años, no sabes lo que quieres —dijo Heizo.

— Soy adulto suficiente para entender cuando alguien no es bienvenido a algún lugar, Heizo-ojiichan —Mamoru habló con la voz más floja y apretando con fuerza sus dientes—. Y veo que nosotros no.

Asami soltó la mano de Kazuki y antes de que Mamoru pudiera decir nada más, se puso a su lado mientras Kizuna alargaba su mano hacia ella.

— No eres un adulto, para nada —Asami sonrió y Mamoru la miró confundido—. Los estudios dicen que un adulto en mente se le considera cuando ha cumplido los veintisiete años. Así que antes pueden comprarte, manipularte y no sé cuantas cosas más.

— ¿De qué estás hablan…?

— No lo sé —Asami sonrió interrumpiendo sus palabras—. Pero he preferido interrumpirte antes de que dijeras algo de lo que luego te arrepintieras. Perdonad por meterme al medio —sonrió hacia Heizo y Shizuka.

— Tranquila, estaba por hacerlo yo ahora —se rio la mujer Hattori—. Me alegro de no haberlo tenido que hacer. Este chico es idéntico a su padre. No piensa las cosas cuando está enojado.

— Sí —Asami lo miró con una sonrisa viéndolo completamente ruborizado—. Pero no me importa, porque lo quiero tal y como es.

— Oh, que encanto —Shizuka abrazó a Asami con una sonrisa mientras veían a Mamoru ruborizarse más si cabía.

Asami sonrió complacida mientras veía al chico desviar la mirada. Había conseguido frenar su temperamento.

— Escucha mis palabras bien claras, Mamoru-kun —dijo Heizo con un tono de odio en su voz que Asami fingió no escuchar. Shizuka fulminó con la mirada a su esposo—. Te hará daño de nuevo, no lo dudes.

El hombre giró sobre sus pasos y se fue del comedor. Asami lo miró con tristeza mientras salía por la puerta.

— ¡NO ES CIERTO! —gritó Kazuki con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Heizo volviera sobre sus pasos para mirarlo.

Asami se arrodilló a su lado y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

— Kazuki no se le habla así a la gente mayor, ¿me oíste? —susurró con un hilo de voz intentando que no se la escuchara. Pero aún así todos la habían oído.

— Nos habéis oído, ¿no es así? —preguntó Shizuka poniendo una mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

— Ah, no, no te preocupes Shizuka-obaachan —Asami se levantó corriendo levantando las manos con una sonrisa forzada—. De verdad, no te preocupes. En cierto modo puedo entender vuestros pensamientos, ya que eso es lo que llevo haciendo desde que tenía doce años, solo huir. Debemos de disculparnos nosotros por escuchar vuestra conversación.

— ¿Cómo no escucharla si la estaban haciendo a gritos? —preguntó Mamoru fulminando con la mirada a su abuelo.

— Mamoru no importa —Asami sonrió hacia él intentando poner su mejor cara de póquer, pero la mirada triste y adolorida de él no permitió que pudiera sonreír bien.

— Me duele aún más cada vez que te veo sonreír así —Mamoru se giró y se alejó de allí llevando a Kizuna entre sus brazos.

— Genial y ahora se enfada conmigo —Asami suspiró largamente—. Lamento de verdad todo el daño que he provocado a vuestra familia —susurró mirando hacia Heizo—. No era mi intención hacer daño.

— Asami-chan —Shizuka le cogió las manos sonriendo con tristeza—. El problema es que tu padre ya le hizo daño a Heiji y eso es lo que Heizo no puede olvidar.

— Eso no es… —Heizo se calló cuando vio la mirada que le hacía su esposa.

— Tal vez me parezco más a mi padre de lo que debería —susurró Asami mirando hacia Kazuki—. Vamos a intentar calmar a papá —el niño afirmó con la cabeza y Asami volvió a mirar al matrimonio—. Disculpad.

— Lo siento mucho, Asami-chan —susurró Shizuka—. De verdad que lo siento.

— No importa —Asami sonrió tristemente viendo como la mujer hacía un par de reverencias.

Luego se alejó de allí siguiendo el camino que había tomado Mamoru. Cuando giró la esquina, vio al chico sentado al lado de Kizuna y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y sus brazos. Asami lo miró arrepentida. Meterse al medio de la conversación, tal vez había sido peor aún. Kizuna la miró preocupada mientras le ponía una mano encima de la espalda de Mamoru. Asami se arrodilló delante de él mientras Kazuki se sentaba al otro lado. Sin ni siquiera decir una sola palabra, la chica puso sus manos encima de las rodillas de él.

— Lo siento, me pasé de la ralla —susurró sin ni siquiera mirarla. Asami no dijo nada. Mamoru levantó un poco la cabeza para ver sus ojos, pero ella los mantenía cerrados mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Lo siento —susurró ella—. No quería hacerte daño.

— No, no ha sido… —Mamoru desvió la mirada y se abrazó a ella—. No vale la pena enojarse con ellos, tienes toda la razón. Pero aún así, me duele que piensen eso de ti.

— Todo el mundo lo estará pensando ahora mismo —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Ya te dije que sigo sin estar muy segura de que esto funcione bien.

— Te necesito —susurró él a su oído—. No me dejes de nuevo, por favor.

— Mamoru yo no lo haré —respondió ella—. Pero sabes que si es la única opción para…

— Entonces vendré contigo —añadió Mamoru—. No me importa… solo… y-yo quiero…

— Está bien, está bien —Asami sonrió con tristeza—. Pero no dejes que te hagan más daño estas palabras, ¿vale? No quiero verte así, por favor.

— Realmente odio esto —dijo apartándose de ella—. Lo odio.

— Mamoru tenemos que intentar seguir adelante, ¿vale? Aunque no se pueda, intentemos recuperar el tiempo perdido y sigamos hacia delante —Asami lo rodeó por el cuello y apoyó su frente en la de él—. Me dijiste que no temiera el futuro, pero también creo que es bueno intentar olvidar el pasado doloroso, ¿me oyes? —él afirmó con la cabeza y suspiró—. Me has hecho feliz, ¿lo sabías?

— Estaba demasiado furioso como para no decirles nada —susurró él.

— Pero son nuestras familias y tienen razón —Asami se apartó de él—. Por mucho que nos duela, tienen razón de pensar así. Tal vez por eso te sentiste furioso —él negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a esconderla encima de su regazo—. Lo siento, Mamoru.

Asami quería abrazarlo, pero tal y como estaba no podía hacerlo, así que finalmente decidió acariciar su espalda mientras ponía su frente encima de su cabeza. Él necesitaba del contacto de ella y por eso, aunque no pudiera abrazarlo, tal vez así se tranquilizara. Kizuna y Kazuki se pusieron apoyados encima de él imitando a Asami. La chica los miró a los dos que le sonrieron felices y ella entonces volvió a bajar la cabeza.

— Mamoru todo saldrá bien —susurró Asami—. Lo intentaremos con nuestros mejores esfuerzos, ¿vale?

— Perdóname —susurró él—. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para permanecer calmado.

— Lo sé, no importa —Asami sonrió—. Mamoru no dejará de buscarnos y de algún modo me alegra saberlo.

— No quiero que te hagan más daño, Asami.

— Ni yo a ti.

Asami cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Se sentía muy feliz de ser en esos momentos a su lado, porque de algún modo sabía que ella era la única persona que podía calmarlo. Todo iba a salir bien si estaban el uno con el otro pero, ¿cuánto más tiempo iba a durar eso? De momento no podían volver a Tokio seguros de estar a salvo. Hoy se publicaban los documentos del Laboratorio. Aiko y Akira seguramente ya se habrían ido a la casa de verano de los Suzuki. Tetsuya y los demás del grupo, seguramente ya se habrían encerrado en sus casas, temiendo que les acosaran a preguntas sobre Asami. En cuanto a Chieko, los Kuroba y Sara, seguramente se habrían quedado en el hotel de los Suzuki, en alguna habitación encerrados, pasando el rato. O tal vez estarían en la casa de los gemelos, mucho más espaciosa y con un jardín dónde poder pasear con tranquilidad. La familia Hattori estaría viniendo hacia Osaka y su familia… quién podía saber. Yui y Shouta estarían intentando esquivar las preguntas mientras llevaban a Takuma y a Kotarou al colegio. Yoh estaría yendo igualmente al instituto, aterrado por las cámaras. Ran se habría encerrado en su despacho intentando no escuchar noticias del televisor o de la radio de sus compañeros, mientras que Shinichi estaría detrás de una montaña de informes. Ellos tenían que regresar a Tokio. Ahora tenían que enfrentarse a todo.

— Asami, tenemos que regresar.

— Lo sé —ella sonrió—. Pero se está muy bien aquí —las manos de Mamoru se apartaron de su cabeza para rodear el cuello de ella. Lentamente la chica se apartó y Mamoru se levantó haciendo que los dos niños también se apartaran de él—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, tenemos que regresar para que respondas a las preguntas —susurró Mamoru.

— Lo sé, ¿y qué hacemos con ellos?

— Por una vez dejemos que los vean —Mamoru sonrió hacia Kazuki—. Estará bien si es solo una vez. Deben de quedarse con nosotros, ¿vale?

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso —Asami sonrió—. Entonces vámonos.

— Os traje los zapatos —susurró él.

— Oh, gracias, que gran detalle —Asami suspiró aliviada—. Así al menos no haremos más el ridículo delante de las cámaras.

Mamoru se rio.

— Sí, ahora me debes una —respondió él.

— Está bien —dijo Asami mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

— ¿Solo eso?

— Nos están mirando los niños, deberías de…

Mamoru la rodeó por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia un lado, dejándola completamente desequilibrada y callando sus palabras. Él la sujetó con fuerza mientras le daba un profundo beso.

— Perdona que hayas tenido que oír eso de parte de mi familia.

— Te perdono si me dejas a tierra firme sin que me haga daño —susurró ella confusa por sus actos.

— Está bien —Mamoru la soltó de golpe y ella cayó de espaldas al suelo.

— Bruto.

Mamoru se rio con fuerza mientras ella lo miraba sonriendo desde el suelo.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'La verdad'.


	15. La verdad

Hellow!

 **Humana:** jajajaja en realidad me pareció ser muy mala con el pobre Heizo, pero es una venganza por golpear a mi Heiji (?) XDDD todos tienen bebés (?) un día de estos hago un resumen de familias y demás XDDDD

21 de Mayo (ya se ha hecho la publicación de Aiko).

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _La verdad_**

No habían pasado ni cuatro horas que los cuatro ya habían desembarcado del avión y estaban por llegar a la casa en Tokio. Mamoru llevaba a Kizuna en su espalda, a quién le seguían doliendo los pies. Kazuki estaba cogido de la mano de Asami con fuerza, con miedo a que se fuera de su lado por todo lo que había pasado ese día.

— Ya estamos —dijo Mamoru justo antes de girar la última esquina.

— Los periodistas pueden dar mucho miedo —Asami cogió a Kazuki en brazos—. ¿Crees que van a ser crueles?

— No. Seguramente un poco pesados —se rio él—. Pero bueno, muchos de ellos no sabían que habías vuelto así que será normal si nos arrinconan en algún lugar.

— Bueno, me conformo con lo que venga, mientras no sea Kikyo-san —miró de reojo el chico que sonrió ágilmente.

— Sería divertido ver vuestro encuentro en las pantallas —respondió con agilidad—. Aunque prefiero que no esté entre ellos, porque esta vez sí serás capaz de hacerle daño.

— Oh, no sabes cuánto —Asami sonrió complacida.

— ¿Preparada? —preguntó él después de dar un largo suspiro.

— Sí, eso creo —respondió ella bajando la mirada.

— Vamos entonces —Mamoru la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda mientras se aseguraba de que Kizuna no podía hacerse daño—. Bueno, los que pueden dar más miedo… —Mamoru arqueó una ceja al ver como estaba la casa rodeada por la gente—. Son tus fans.

— Me olvidé por completo de ellos —Asami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer unas cuantas caras.

— Esos sí van a dar miedo. ¿Crees que tendremos una batalla campal entre periodistas y fans? —Mamoru la miró parpadeando.

Los dos se rieron con fuerza ante la idea.

— No —dijeron a la vez no muy convencidos de sus palabras—. Imposible.

Los dos empezaron a acercarse a la multitud, hasta que alguien se giró y los vio.

— Asami-chan —se acercó corriendo hacia ellos mientras la gente empezaba a girarse para verlos—. Es cierto, volviste.

— Sí y hoy mismo me habían secuestrado —dijo ella mirando hacia Mamoru—. Qué gracia la cosa.

— Si lo dices así da mucha —el chico la miró con una ceja arqueada mientras todo el mundo empezaba a rodearlos.

— Oh, vamos, Hattori, lo dices como si hubiera sido un fastidio, no fue a ti a quién drogaron.

— Eso, papá —respondió Kazuki con enfado.

Mamoru se rio.

— Niño que llevo unos cuantos años más que tú en este tema —respondió.

— ¿Cuántos?

— Dieciocho más que tú —respondió Asami.

— ¿Conseguiré atrapar vuestra edad algún día? —el niño se abrazó a Asami con cansancio.

Asami se rio con fuerza mirando hacia Mamoru que no había escuchado al pequeño por el ruido y los comentarios y preguntas de la gente. Ante la risa de la chica todos se callaron de golpe. Asami los miró sonriendo.

— Bueno, ¿quién hace la primera pregunta? —dijo mirando hacia las cámaras que estaban detrás de todos sus fans. Luego miró hacia sus fans que sonrieron ampliamente.

— ¿Cuándo volviste? —preguntó uno.

— El día 10, pero tuve que mantenerme escondida, porque el Laboratorio me perseguía para que devolviera los documentos que hoy publicaba el periódico de Aiko-san —respondió ella con la voz muy floja.

— ¿Has estado todo este tiempo en Estados Unidos? —preguntó un periodista.

— Sí —respondió ella—. Durante mil quinientos cuarenta días. Para ser exactos… mil quinientos cuarenta días y cuatro horas.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo por el que lo tenías tan bien calculado? —Mamoru habló completamente sorprendido—. Empiezas a parecerte a Hakuba.

Asami se rio.

— Sabes perfectamente el motivo por el que lo tenía tan bien calculado —respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida. Mamoru se ruborizó levemente ante una risa nerviosa de Kizuna—. ¿Siguiente pregunta?

— ¿Todo lo que dice el periódico es verdad? —preguntó otro periodista detrás de ellos.

— Sí, aunque no lo he leído, pero estoy convencida de que Aiko-san no ha mentido en nada de lo que ha puesto, ya que ella es siempre fiel a sus informes —respondió Asami.

— ¿No tienes miedo de provocar una guerra contra Estados Unidos? —preguntó una chica que no parecía ser ni un periodista ni una de sus fans. Asami la reconoció en seguida, era la fan de Mamoru que la había amenazado con el cuchillo: Akimoto Haruka.

— No provocaré una guerra contra Estados Unidos. Estoy convencida de que la guerra será contra la gente del Laboratorio y que el FBI, la CIA y la Interpol, que hasta ahora apoyaban a esa gente, irán tras ellos ahora mismo, para detenerlos a todos —Asami habló con seriedad—. Al menos eso espero. Ya que desde que escapé de ese lugar yo he estado tratada como una criminal por todos ellos.

— ¿Y cuándo volverás a abandonar a Mamoru-kun? —preguntó la misma chica. Todos la miraron confundidos. Asami miró al chico que suspiró largamente.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo supone lo mismo? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué pasa con la sociedad de hoy en día?

— ¿Te digo un secreto? —Asami sonrió traviesa hacia ella. Sabía que eso la enojaría aún más—. Es mejor que nos separen unos años cada tres meses, porque nos peleamos cada dos por tres, sino —Mamoru se rio con fuerza—. No le veo la gracia —dijo ella mirándolo.

— La tiene, viniendo de ti —Mamoru rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Parece mentira que digas eso cuando es lo que ha pasado cada vez desde que teníamos doce años.

— Bueno, hubo una vez que fue solo por un par de días que nos separaron más de un año —Asami frunció los labios a modo de enfado—. Y aún no se lo he hecho pagar al idiota que… olvídalo, sí se lo hicimos pagar la última vez.

— Sigue repitiendo eso, que es música para mis oídos, mejor que la mía —habló Tetsuya desde detrás de ellos. Asami y Mamoru se giraron de golpe mirándolo—. Voy a disfrutar mucho de su muerte, te lo aseguro. Huelo la libertad desde hace ya cuatro años y te aseguro que me llena de satisfacción.

— ¿En qué mundo vives tú? —preguntaron Mamoru y Asami a la vez—. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

— Supuse que Hattori te habría encontrado y me apropié de vuestro jardín esperando a que llegarais los cuatro —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Me alegra de no haberme equivocado. Pero hablando de ese tema: Hattori estaba desesperado —dijo sin un pelo en la lengua—. Lo encontré hablando solo mientras inspeccionaba las roderas del lugar. Mi única pregunta para ti, ¿eso se contagia? Porque si es así alejaré a mi hijo de los tuyos cuanto antes, no quiero que cojan las manías de hablar solos.

Asami parpadeó confusa y miró hacia Mamoru que estaba rojo hasta la punta del pelo.

— ¡YO NO HICE TAL COSA! —gritó desesperado.

— Por supuesto ibas a negarlo —se rio él guiñándole un ojo a Asami.

— Ya, y seguro no aprovechaste la ocasión para reírte de él, ¿verdad?

— Esta vez me comporté y lo ayudé… —se calló a media frase—, a medias, porque más bien terminó tropezándose con las escaleras y de eso sí que me reí, pero… —se acercó a ella para hablar a su oído y que nadie más les escuchara—. No lo haré una segunda vez, tenlo por seguro —se apartó de ella y sonrió—. Era broma. Me alegro de veros los tres bien. Un placer haberte tomado el pelo de nuevo, Hattori.

— Largo de aquí, cantante de tres al cuarto, que te voy a hacer trizas un día de estos.

— ¿Sabes? —Asami sonrió hacia Mamoru mientras Tetsuya se alejaba de allí abriéndose paso entre la gente—. De algún modo me gusta que os hayáis hecho amigos. Porque en Te-chan puedes confiar siempre, él jamás fallaría la palabra a alguien.

— No estoy muy convencido de eso —dijo Mamoru arqueando una ceja.

— Te aseguro que sí —Asami sonrió—. Siempre, si tu no fallas tu palabra con él, él jamás la fallará contigo. Aunque sea un tipo frío y jamás te muestre con sinceridad los sentimientos, es una de las personas en las que más he confiado siempre.

— ¿Más que yo? —Mamoru sonrió.

— Pregunta trampa, no pienso responder a eso —Asami sonrió fríamente.

— Eso ha dolido —se quejó Mamoru.

— Culpa tuya por preguntar lo que no debías —respondió ella aguantando sus ganas de reír.

— Esto… —los dos miraron hacia la gente que allí había y que los estaban mirando confundidos.

— ¿Tenéis alguna otra pregunta? —Asami sonrió hacia ellos.

— ¿Seguirás trabajando ahora que has vuelto? —preguntó una fan con ilusión.

— De momento no —respondió Asami sonriendo con tristeza—. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y aún no hay día en que me olvide de la matanza en la sesión de grabación, así que prefiero antes poner mi mente a su sitio y luego ya veré si me veo capaz de seguir actuando o no.

— ¿Puedes afirmar que estos niños son tuyos entonces? —preguntó otro periodista.

— ¿Cómo que si puedo afirmarlo? —Asami lo miró confundida—. Creo estar segura de que son mis hijos. Yo los tuve.

— Pero tú estabas desaparecida y los dos aparecieron con Hattori. Además de que no estabas embarazada para entonces —dijo otro periodista—. ¿Estás diciendo entonces que escapaste para darle los niños dos veces y luego te volviste a ir?

Asami frunció el ceño. Ese tipo quería hundirla. Forzó su mejor sonrisa sin decir nada.

— Puedes pensar lo que quieras. Nosotros sabemos la verdad y no creo que ese detalle importe. Porque tal vez sea lo único humano que esa gente llegó a hacer —Asami suspiró—. Había una enfermera en ese lugar que era madre, así que supongo que por su influencia, terminaron las cosas así. El laboratorio me escondió a Kizuna y la llevó directamente hacia Mamoru. Tuve que luchar para ver a Kazuki y al cabo de dos años tuve que renunciar a él.

— ¿Entonces tú realmente no quieres a los niños? —preguntó Haruka.

— Estaban maltratando a Kazuki, así que pedí a la enfermera que se lo llevara de allí. Ahora publicad lo que queráis de mis palabras —Asami sonrió con frialdad. Sabía que pondrían algo que la hiciera quedar a ella como alguien sin sentimientos, pero miró a Kizuna y sonrió hacia ella—. Son mis hijos y jamás renunciaré a ellos. Solo quiero que ellos sean felices, nada más —Kazuki le puso un dedo en la mejilla con tristeza—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Marcos —susurró el pequeño a su oído, suficientemente claro como para lo escuchara ella, pero suficientemente débil para que no lo escuchara nadie más.

Asami se giró de golpe mientras dejaba al niño al suelo. Por suerte había pensado suficientemente rápido, ya que Marcos estaba demasiado enojado como para aguantar algunos segundos a golpearla. La golpeó con el puño en el pecho haciéndola tambalearse y caer al suelo. Mamoru bajó a Kizuna al suelo rápidamente y se interpuso entre ellos dos, pero Asami le cogió la mano y él la miró.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No te metas —Asami se levantó con rapidez—. Por lo que más quieras no te metas.

— _Te lo dije entonces, ¿no es así?_ —preguntó Marcos hablando en inglés con un tono de odio en su voz—. _Te lo dije y no nos hiciste caso._

— _Marcos, el mundo debía de velar por la gente que hay allí_ —Asami sonrió ampliamente. Eso lo enojaría más, pero aún así ella lo hizo—. _No toda la gente que hay allí está enferma. Vosotros solo os aprovecháis de ello._

— _¡Cállate!_ —gritó él completamente fuera de sí. Intentó golpearla de nuevo, pero Asami lo esquivó y se apartó de él. La gente se fue tirando hacia atrás para que no les golpearan a ellos—. _Niña insolente._

— _¿Niña?_ —Asami sonrió con frialdad—. _Marcos os lo debo por lo que tú y Frank me hicisteis pasar, así que no te quejes. Tengo más de veinte años, no soy tan idiota para quedarme afirmando con la cabeza mientras me golpeas la otra mejilla._

— _Deberías de haber hecho eso y permanecer quieta_ —Marcos sacó una pistola y apuntó a su cabeza. Asami se puso seria al acto mientras Kizuna empezaba a sollozar sentada al suelo. Kazuki se apresuró a ponerse al lado de su hermana y le cogió la mano, mientras Mamoru se mantenía lo suficientemente cerca, pero también demasiado lejos de ellos. Asami estaba acorralada. Sabía que no podría esquivar una bala de tan cerca así que se quedó quieta intentando pensar en una solución, pero no tenía nada en su cabeza que pudiera ayudarla a escapar de esa—. _¿Qué ocurre ahora eh? Tu misma me demostraste que no se puede esquivar una bala a esta distancia, Asami._

— _¡No la llames por su nombre! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo, malvado!_ —gritó Kazuki en inglés y acercándose corriendo a ellos con los puños alzados. Mamoru no tuvo tiempo de evitar que el niño se acercara más de la cuenta. Marcos se giró hacia él con la pistola en la mano y disparó.

— ¡NOOOOOO! —Asami lo empujó hacia atrás antes de que terminara de apretar el gatillo. Pero Kazuki cayó al suelo—. Kazuki —Asami se puso delante de él y lo cogió entre sus brazos—. ¿Estás bien, Kazuki? —notaba sus manos temblando. El niño se giró y se abrazó a ella mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Asami miró a Mamoru que se había quedado completamente petrificado en dónde estaba y Kizuna que estaba llorando bajo sus pies. Parecían estar bien—. Kazuki, ¿te ha herido? —preguntó Asami con tristeza. El niño negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada —Asami suspiró con alivio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza lentamente—. Gracias por protegerme, Kazuki —Marcos entonces puso la pistola en la sien de Asami mirándola con odio. Le había llevado muchos problemas publicando esos documentos. Demasiados. Asami debía de reconocer que estaba asustada y su mente solo pensó en una sola cosa en solo un segundo—. Cierra los ojos Kazuki —susurró a su oído sin que nadie más que el niño pudiera escucharla—. Ciérralos, mi amor.

— ¡Detente! —gritó alguien de entre la gente mientras Asami hablaba con el niño.

La hija Kudo cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de escuchar otro disparo.

Kizuna se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aunque no podía dejar de llorar, tampoco podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Había sido un día demasiado largo por la pequeña, para que ahora las cosas terminaran de ese modo. La voz de su padre la hizo reaccionar y mirarlo.

— Nadie toca a mi familia —Mamoru estaba con una pistola en su mano y había disparado él antes de que Marcos lo hiciera. Asami, que había escuchado el disparo detrás de ella lo miró confundido. Mamoru se arrodilló a su lado con prisas y preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, pero… —Asami no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Marcos ya estaba pulsando el gatillo cuando se había oído el disparo. ¿Cómo había sido tan rápido? ¿Cómo había aumentado su velocidad y precisión de esa manera? Mamoru se levantó de nuevo y se acercó a Marcos para tomarle el pulso—. ¿Está inconsciente?

— En unos veinte minutos despertará —suspiró Mamoru cogiendo su teléfono móvil y marcando los números de su padre—. ¿Este tipo no tuvo suficiente en secuestrarte hace cuatro años que ahora tiene que volver a matarte? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza?

— A mi qué me cuentas —susurró Asami acariciando la cabeza de Kazuki lentamente. El niño se apartó un poco aún con los ojos cerrados—. Abre los ojos Kazuki. Ya pasó todo —Asami apoyó su frente en la de él—. Gracias —Mamoru se acercó a Kizuna y la cogió en brazos para llevarla cerca de Asami. La niña se abrazó a ella llorando—. Ya está Kizuna, ya está. No ha pasado nada, ¿vale? —la niña no conseguía tranquilizarse tampoco. Asami miró con tristeza hacia Mamoru que estaba hablando por teléfono con la policía. El chico se había puesto de espaldas a ellos—. ¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó mirando hacia la gente. Nadie lo negó y ella suspiró aliviada. Una de las fans de Asami se acercó a ella medio tambaleándose y se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¿Y tú estás bien? —preguntó la chica asustada.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien. Nadie ha salido herido y es un alivio —Asami levantó su puño para decirles que era fuerte—. Creo que por hoy ya he tenido suficiente cosas malas.

— Y no me extraña —suspiró Mamoru cogiendo a Kizuna que no quería apartarse de su madre—. Tenemos que irnos en seguida. Un avión privado del Laboratorio ha aterrado hace media hora y no están precisamente satisfechos que digamos.

— Está bien —Asami sonrió hacia él y miró a Kizuna que se estaba quejando de que intentaran separar de ella—. Kizuna deja que te lleve papá, ¿vale? —la niña la miró con miedo—. No pasa nada, Kizuna, todo está bien. Tenemos que irnos —la niña sollozó de nuevo mirándola con miedo—. No voy a irme a ningún sitio —se rio ella—. Estás con papá, ¿verdad?

La pequeña afirmó con la cabeza y lentamente se soltó de ella. Asami cogió a Kazuki en brazos y estaban por irse cuando un coche gris se paró delante de ellos. Heiji salió del coche con prisas.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Deberíais de haberos ido ya —dijo el moreno acercándose a ellos.

— Estábamos esperando esto —Mamoru se rio parando la mano y su padre le dio las llaves del coche—. Gracias.

— Sí, claro —Heiji arqueó una ceja—. Lo quiero como está, sin ninguna ralladura.

— Que sí, que sí —Mamoru se rio mientras veía como detrás venían más coches de la policía.

— Lo siento… —susurró Asami sonriendo hacia la chica que estaba más cerca a ellos—. Intentaré comunicarme con vosotros más tarde, ¿vale? —Asami siguió a Mamoru con rapidez y se metió en la parte trasera del coche.

Eso ya no era algo nuevo. Otra vez tenían que salir huyendo. Los niños se abrazaron a Asami en cuanto ella se sentó entre los dos. Mamoru se abrió paso entre la gente con el vehículo. Asami pudo ver a Haruka mirándola con odio, mientas el coche se alejaba de allí. Kizuna solo seguía llorando y Kazuki temblaba levemente. Asami sonrió con tristeza. Ahora no podía ser ella la débil, tenía que ser fuerte por esos dos pequeños.

— No pasa nada, ya todo está bien —repitió mientras les acariciaba la cabeza lentamente. Miró hacia Mamoru que la observaba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor. Ella sonrió con sinceridad cosa que hizo que el chico suspirara aliviado—. Están demasiado asustados.

— No me extraña —sonrió él—. En menos de una semana han tenido disparos para toda una vida.

— Sí —Asami miró a los dos pequeños que seguían cogidos a ella con fuerza—. Todo está bien ahora —ninguno de los dos se movió y ella bajó un poco la cabeza para verlos—. Se han dormido —parpadeó confusa y miró hacia Mamoru que se rio con fuerza—. No tiene gracia, y ahora quién me los saca de encima, ¿eh?

— Nadie —Mamoru se rio—. Te quedas dentro del coche hasta que despierten. Mientras tanto, yo tendré el sofá para mí solo, tranquilidad absoluta y el mando del televisor en mi mano —Asami lo fulminó con la mirada y él se rio de nuevo—. Era una broma, una broma. Pero me alegra que estés animada.

— Los dos estaban tan asustados que de algún modo he podido calmarme —susurró ella—. He podido tranquilizarme porque sé que ellos necesitan más de mí.

— Oye, eso es terrible —se quejó él—. Eso significa que ya no necesitas más de mí.

— Cierra el pico, detective idiota —dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada—. Aún te quiero, ¿lo sabías?

— Pero duele que no me necesites —el chico puso su mejor cara de tristeza y luego se echó a reír. Asami se rio con él. Mamoru paró el coche y se bajó para sacar a Kazuki de allí. Cuando lo cogió en brazos el niño se removió incómodo y se cogió a la manga de Asami—. Kazuki suelta a mamá, vamos.

El pequeño la soltó y se cogió al cuello de su padre, aún con los ojos cerrados. Asami cogió a la pequeña entre sus brazos y salió también de allí. Los dos entraron en la casa, después de que Mamoru la abriera con la llave, una sola mano y un pequeño juego de pies para poder abrirla bien. Asami se rio levemente y él la fulminó con la mirada.

— Veo que estás acostumbrado.

— No sabes cuánto —dijo Mamoru con cara de fastidio. Dejó al pequeño tumbado en el sofá y se quedó curvado encima de él cuando el niño no lo soltó—. Kazuki, vamos, suéltame —el niño lo hizo. Asami dejó a Kizuna al lado que se tumbó de lado en cuanto la soltaron—. Bueno, siguen medio dormidos. Eso es algo relajante.

— No son tan ruidosos como dices —respondió Asami.

— Espérate a que sea un día de lluvia entero y verás si no son tan ruidosos —Mamoru arqueó una ceja.

— Lo dices como si fuera un sacrificio —ella se acercó a él y lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Lo es —Mamoru le puso sus manos en la cintura—. Te digo que en serio no los has visto aún en su momento hiperactivo.

— Son unos ángeles —replicó Asami.

— Bajados del cielo a patadas —respondió él con voz de cansancio. La empujó levemente hacia el otro lado del sofá y se sentó en él, dejando que ella se sentara encima.

— No seas malo —Asami lo besó en la mejilla y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

Eran esos pequeños momentos los que los hacían sentirse bien. Tener niños estaba bien, pero era agotador estar todo el día detrás de ellos. No tenían un solo momento para ellos dos y ese era un momento para aprovechar.

— ¿Y bien? —Mamoru la acarició en la espalda levemente y ella se apartó.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso, de verdad? —preguntó Asami.

— Por supuesto —Mamoru sonrió tiernamente y ella lo besó en los labios fugazmente.

— Está bien —Asami suspiró unos segundos y luego habló—. Frank estaba pidiéndome los documentos, así que todo el mundo realmente estaba buscándome. Entonces, ese tipo recibió la ayuda de alguien que le pidió que no solo nos secuestrara, sino que también podía matarnos. No tengo ni idea de quién, pero alguien a quién realmente tanto yo como los niños le estorbamos.

— No se me ocurre a nadie a quién vosotros estorbáis y yo, en cambio, no —dijo Mamoru con el ceño fruncido—. Normalmente sería para chantajearme a mí sobre algo policial, pero no para pedirte unos documentos.

— Lo de los documentos era para salvar su pellejo. Porque el Laboratorio lo quería muerto, desde que lo despidieron, porque no querían que hablase de más como venganza. Si recuperaba los documentos, tenía un motivo para que lo volviesen a contratar —Asami rodó los ojos—. Pero realmente no veo el motivo de quién haya dicho dónde estábamos o quién nos haya puesto micrófonos en la otra casa.

— No tengo ni idea —Mamoru suspiró—. Tu padre no me dijo que hubieran encontrado huellas o alguna cosa que lo identificara, así que…

— Yo tengo una ligera idea —Asami sonrió—. Pero como tampoco estoy segura es mejor olvidarlo.

— Eres demasiado buena persona, ¿te lo habían dicho nunca? —preguntó Mamoru sonriendo.

— Muchas veces —se rio ella.

Mamoru sonrió tristemente.

— Perdona realmente por lo que ha pasado hoy, Asami.

— No te preocupes —susurró ella—. Tienen razón al pensar así.

— No, no la tienen —Mamoru sonrió—. Tengo derecho a elegir lo que quiera y no tienen que decirme ellos nada y menos meterte en medio de la conversación. Si tenían algo que decirme, podrían haber elegido un momento en que estuviera yo a solas con ellos y que Kazuki no pudiera escucharlos.

— Kazuki estará bien —Asami sonrió mientras volvía a abrazarlo—. Realmente estará bien.

— ¿Y tú? —Mamoru movió sus manos nerviosamente en su espalda, hasta que consiguió ponerlas debajo de su jersey.

— Yo… —Asami se apartó un poco y lo miró—. No estaré bien hasta que me beses.

— Oh, eso está he… —miró hacia el lado. Kizuna y Kazuki los estaban mirando con una sonrisa traviesa. Asami se giró también para verlos.

— ¿No estabais durmiendo vosotros dos? —preguntó la mujer con una ceja arqueada.

— Oh, Kizuna quería ver el beso —susurró la niña con voz apenada y sin quitar su sonrisa de burla de su boca.

— Kazuki también —habló el niño con voz animada.

— Quieren verlo —Asami y Mamoru se miraron mientras hablaban a la vez. Se echaron a reír con fuerza. Asami se apartó de él y se sentó a su lado.

— Beso —dijeron los dos niños a la vez con tristeza—. Por favor.

— Ni lo soñéis —dijo Mamoru levantándose y arrodillándose delante de ellos—. ¿Cómo sientes tus pies, Kizuna?

— Bien —la niña sonrió—. Ya no duele tanto.

— Mejor —Mamoru le acarició la mejilla y luego miró a Kazuki—. ¿Estás bien? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza—. Gracias por proteger a mamá —Mamoru le removió el pelo levemente y el niño sonrió satisfecho—. ¿Y qué queréis hacer ahora? —preguntó—. No vais a ir al colegio por hoy.

— Bien —dijeron los dos sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo que bien? —Mamoru y Asami se miraron entre ellos—. ¿En serio sois hijos nuestros? —los dos pequeños afirmaron sonriendo.

— Porque Kizuna y Kazuki quieren jugar con papá y mamá —dijo la niña mirando hacia Asami.

Asami se rio.

— No tiene gracia —se quejó él—. Deberían de querer ir al colegio.

— Ya, pero también debes de comprender lo que pasa en esta familia de locos —respondió Asami mirando hacia Mamoru—. No puedes decir que no entiendes sus sentimientos.

— Claro que lo entiendo, pero aún así…

— ¿Y a qué queréis jugar? —Asami miró a los niños.

Los dos pequeños se miraron y sonrieron a la vez.

— ¡Dibujos! —gritaron con fuerza.

— Dibujos… —Mamoru rodó los ojos.

— ¿Dibujos? —Asami lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Dibujos —repitió Mamoru sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Por nada —Mamoru se rio—. No te va a gustar lo de dibujos.

Asami sonrió sinceramente. Poco le importaba un juego de niños. Solo por estar junto a ellos ya valía la pena.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Premonición'.


	16. Premonición

Hellow!

 **Humana:** matar a Asami? que vaaaaaa JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA voy a hacer algo peor (spoiler por doquier...) jajajajajajaja es broma XD sep, Mamoru anda harto XD gracias por tu review, como siempre :)

22 de Mayo.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Premonición_**

Asami se incorporó de golpe, asustada. Mamoru se incorporó a su lado mirándola preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó poniendo una mano encima de su hombro.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, aún respirando agitadamente.

— E-el incendio —susurró con un leve temblor en su voz.

Mamoru no dijo nada más. La abrazó con fuerza por un lado. La chica estaba temblando y sudando frío. La besó en la parte de detrás de la cabeza mientras ella se cogía a sus brazos. ¿Por qué soñaba ahora con eso? Mamoru se apartó de ella aún abrazándola y la obligó a tumbarse. Se tumbó de lado, apoyándose en su codo para poder verla mejor mientras la acariciaba con su mano libre. Ella lo miró con miedo y él tan solo sonrió. Tampoco sabía ni siquiera qué decir. La besó en la frente mientras seguía acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo.

— No va a suceder algo así de nuevo, Asami —susurró cuando ella cerró los ojos intentando no llorar—. No va a suceder. Él ya no está. No puede hacernos daño de nuevo.

— Quiero creer que es cierto —susurró ella—. Pero, tengo tanto miedo.

— Mañana nos pondremos en contacto con Heizo-ojiichan para saber si ha averiguado a quién se refería ese hombre con 'ella'. Y así seguramente estarás también más tranquila, ¿vale? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. Pero para eso debes de descansar un poco, Asami.

— Lo siento.

— No me pidas perdón. Duérmete, venga —Mamoru se tumbó del todo a su lado y dejó su brazo encima de ella. Ella se tumbó hacia un lado, dejando que él la abrazara por la espalda—. No va a pasarte nada de esto, ¿me oyes? —Mamoru la cubrió con la sábana de nuevo y puso su brazo por encima, mientras hablaba con una voz muy suave. Con la otra mano le acarició el pelo levemente—. Estaremos un tiempo tranquilos. Los niños estarán a nuestro lado, divirtiéndonos y enojándonos de vez en cuando. Estaremos felices. Conseguiremos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— Hay cuatro cosas que jamás se recuperan —susurró ella con los ojos cerrados y la voz llena de cansancio—. Una piedra después de haberla tirado, una palabra después de haberla dicho, una ocasión después de haberla perdido y el tiempo después de que ya haya pasado.

— No digas cosas como esas y déjame intentar animarte a mí manera —se quejó él cubriéndole la boca con la mano que aún mantenía encima de ella. Luego volvió a poner su voz calmada—. Una piedra se puede buscar y encontrar. Y si no, hay miles otras en la montaña para escoger. Por la palabra, siempre puedes perder el orgullo y decir perdón hacia la persona a quién se la has dicho. Si es alguien a quién le importes, seguro acepta tus disculpas. Por la ocasión, fíjate, seguimos prometidos así que aún podemos casarnos. Así que si no la tienes de nuevo, puedes crearla tu misma, para tu propio beneficio. Solo tienes que ser un poco egoísta. Y en cuanto al tiempo, no desperdicies más y podremos recuperarlo juntos. ¿Está bien? —ella no respondió ni se movió. Mamoru sonrió mientras besaba detrás de su cabeza—. Buenas noches.

.

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Kizuna y Kazuki se quejaran por tenerse que quedar en el colegio y finalmente entraran por su propio pie al lugar, ellos dos se fueron hacia comisaría. Mamoru llamó a su abuelo de camino, pero el hombre no había averiguado a lo que Frank se había referido con 'ella', porque el hombre murió intentando herir a un montón de policías, aún estando esposado. Asami, se había alejado de Mamoru después de darle un beso en la mejilla y una buena sonrisa. Tal y como había planeado, se fue hacia la playa para hacer ejercicio, corriendo por la arena. Dejó sus cosas a un lado de la playa, un poco ocultas y empezó a correr hacia el otro lado, solo con sus auriculares en los oídos. Hacer eso siempre le había despejado un poco la mente, porque debía de concentrarse en hacer una buena respiración, mientras intentaba seguir con sus pasos el doble o el triple del ritmo de la música. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al final de la playa y dio la vuelta para volver. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en dónde tenía sus cosas, cogió la toalla para secarse un poco, pero finalmente empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, moviendo la toalla y haciendo un baile improvisado. En uno de los momentos en que tiró la toalla hacia el cielo, el viento sopló con fuerza, llevándose el objeto lejos de ella. Ella echó a correr, intentando que no cayera en el agua, pero no iba a llegar a tiempo. Cuando iba a saltar para cogerla, una mano la alcanzó antes que ella.

— Eso ha sido algo realmente bonito —dijo el hombre de ojos marrones oscuros y pelo largo de un color castaño claro.

— Vaya, es mucho más bonito de cerca —susurró Asami. El hombre de treinta años frunció el ceño—. Ah, perdona, estaba ahora escuchando una de sus canciones, Motoyama-san —sonrió ella quitándose los auriculares—. Gracias por cogerla.

— No hay de qué —sonrió él.

— Me llamo Kudo Asami, soy actriz —respondió ella.

— ¡Ah! Ya sabía yo que te había visto de algún sitio —dijo él—. Lo siento soy muy malo relacionando personas. Me encantó tu película, la verdad. ¿No habías desaparecido?

— Me habían secuestrado unos hombres que me llevaron a Estados Unidos en un avión privado un poco extraño —dijo ella.

— ¿Cuándo volviste entonces? —preguntó Motoyama Rai.

— Hace una semana —respondió ella—. Aunque ayer se publicó en el periódico.

— Ayer no salí de casa, tenía una loca acosándome en la puerta de mi apartamento —respondió él.

— Qué terribles llegan a ser los fans, ¿eh? —se rió ella.

— Peores son los periodistas. Siempre critican todo lo que hago —se quejó él—. Sean o no mis fans, que si me voy con esta, que si me voy con la otra. Que si me voy en un coche privado, que si me voy en moto, que si me cojo vacaciones y me voy con un avión privado de algún amigo; jamás están satisfechos.

— Deberías de probar otra cosa —Asami sonrió—. Si tanto te molesta que tu publicidad sea en modo negativo, publícalo tú antes de que los medios de comunicación puedan hacerlo. Y deja de ir con cosas caras. El dinero no es algo valioso en este mundo, Motoyama-san.

— Mi verdadero nombre es Hoshino Yuudai —dijo él—. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

— Pues eso, el dinero no lo es todo, Yuudai-san —respondió Asami sonriendo—. La gente que no tiene dinero les molesta que sus ídolos hagan esas cosas y no hagan donaciones a organizaciones para ayudar al mundo. Además, un cantante o una actriz, como somos nosotros, aunque creemos cultura, los que realmente levantan a la gente en un país son los médicos o los profesores. E incluso son más importantes aquellos que arriesgan sus vidas para salvar otras, como la policía o los bomberos.

— ¿Tú tienes alguna fundación de estas? —preguntó el hombre.

— Claro que sí —se rió ella—. En Estados Unidos. Justo después de terminar la película, me interesé por eso y cuando me dieron el dinero lo primero que hice fue hacer una fundación para ayudar a los niños de las bandas callejeras de todo el mundo, aunque principalmente en América del Norte. ¿Sabías que hay tres tipos de bandas callejeras y que muchas veces los enfrentamientos los provocan las mujeres de estas bandas solo por celos?

— ¿Qué te motivó para llevarte a esto? —preguntó él.

— ¿Qué escribes un artículo entrevistándome, o qué? —Asami arqueó una ceja—. Es broma, es broma —se rio al ver que el hombre se incomodaba—. Unos niños de entre seis y doce años intentaron atracarme siendo yo un agente infiltrado del FBI, en un callejón de Nueva York. Fue algo muy curioso, porque ni siquiera me enfrenté a ellos y les terminé dando una piruleta a cada uno de ellos, que recibieron con una bonita sonrisa. Me intentaron atracar con pistolas de juguetes, y cañones de barcos piratas antiguos de plástico en un tamaño no muy incómodo para que ellos los arrastraran por todos lados. Uno de mis amigos, cuando lo vio intentó defenderme sin darse cuenta de que eran falsos, por suerte yo les acababa de salvar de una banda más peligrosa, así que ellos aceptaron las piruletas y se largaron corriendo con miedo de mi amigo. La madre de esos siete niños es una mujer que adopta a niños para ayudar a los orfanatos. En su casa había dos niñas más de tres años y un bebé. La mujer se pasaba el día haciendo la comida, cambiando pañales e intentando educarlos llevándolos al colegio y limpiando la casa y sus ropas. Esa mujer es alguien a quién deberíamos de ayudar para que esos niños dejaran las calles y recibieran una educación merecida. Eso es lo que creo. Por eso el dinero para mí no es algo importante y por eso mismo jamás se fijan en esos detalles en mi persona.

— El dinero no lo es todo —el hombre frunció el ceño—. ¿No necesitas protección de tus fans más fanáticos?

— Puedo protegerme yo misma, ya que soy campeona de karate y he estado entrenando en otras modalidades de artes marciales —se rio ella—. Para su información, tuve a uno de mis fans intentando matarme desde que tenía doce años. Era mi enemigo y fue mi fan en cuanto empecé el teatro. Este tipo fue el culpable del asesinato de mi antiguo equipo de grabación. Pero ya me ves, sigo sonriendo aunque ese tipo sea el provocador de dos de mis peores traumas. Para que la felicidad de la gente que me cree una de sus actrices favoritas sea cierta debo de sonreír y dejar de pensar en mí misma.

— Está bien, acepto tus motivos y me atrevo a decir que realmente tienes razón con esto —se rio él—. Por cierto, ¿querrías participar en mi nuevo videoclip? —preguntó él guiñándole un ojo.

— Me lo pensaré —Asami alargó la mano hacia él—. ¿Me devuelves la toalla, por favor?

— Solo si aceptas cenar conmigo —respondió él.

— Entonces puedes quedártela —Asami se giró encogiéndose de hombros y cogió sus cosas del suelo.

— Vamos, acepta —se quejó él. Asami levantó su mano mostrando su anillo de prometida hacia él—. Ah, lo de haberse prometido y de si los niños eran tuyos o no.

— Los niños son míos. No renunciaré a ellos ni a Mamoru —Asami se encogió de hombros y empezó a irse de allí.

— Está bien —el hombre le tiró la toalla y ella la cogió aún estando de espaldas—. Pero al menos considera el hecho de participar en el videoclip conmigo, ¿vale?

— Me lo pensaré, ya te lo he dicho —dijo ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo—. Pero gracias de todos modos.

— ¿Quieres mi teléfono?

— Empieza por hacer una fundación o algo por el estilo y te localizaré para hablar contigo —respondió ella sonriendo antes de alejarse, andando por la arena.

No se dio cuenta de que la seguían vigilando y mucho menos de que le hacían fotos. Esa mujer y su compañero, bajaron corriendo hacia la playa para encontrarse con Rai.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

— ¿Le has ofrecido trabajo? —preguntó ella.

— Sí, baila bien —él sonrió cálidamente.

— Vas a hacer algo por nosotros, Hoshino Yuudai-san —la mujer sonrió con sus labios con malicia.

— ¿Por vosotros? —preguntó el hombre—. ¿Por qué debería de hacer algo por vosotros?

— No querrás que todo el mundo se entere de lo que has hecho con muchas de tus fans, que tu querido mánager ha ocultado, ¿verdad? Violación, extorsión… A parte de lo que les has inyectado para que terminaran así: drogas y alcohol, obtenidas ilegalmente, vendes mucho de todo esto a menores…

— ¿Qué queréis? —preguntó él arqueando una ceja. Miró a la mujer de arriba abajo y luego miró hacia su compañero que parecía estar ciegamente enamorado de ella. La mujer era quién dominaba la situación. ¿Quiénes eran ese par y porqué llevaban una cámara oculta en un mechero? Vio en el cuello del hombre un tatuaje pequeño de un dragón. Luego volvió a mirarla a ella, con algo que pudiera describir a la policía si la cosa no salía como él esperaba. Nada—. ¿Quiénes sois?

— Solo quiero que hagas algo por mí —susurró la mujer sonriendo aún más ampliamente, si es que podía. Rai podía verle todos sus perfectos dientes blancos dentro de su boca—. Y lo harás, porque si no, toda tu miserable vida te hundirá en la miseria.

La mujer se alejó de la playa completamente satisfecha. Por fin podría deshacerse de ella de una vez y sin ensuciar sus manos. Ya lo había intentado con Marcos y lo había intentado con Frank, pero ambos habían sido un completo fracaso. Con él tal vez tuviera una oportunidad, porque Asami no le conocía como ella. Después de llevarse a Asami, pensaría en como terminar con esos dos pequeños que se metían al medio de todo. Miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro de la calle y aunque estuviera el semáforo en rojo, pasó igualmente. De nuevo se detuvo delante del parquin de la comisaría y le vio a él saliendo rápidamente con un coche patrulla dirección hacia un caso, junto con otros policías. Su corazón se aceleró de una manera desorbitada, como cada vez que lo veía a él. Cuanto le gustaría tocar su pelo cada día, su rostro, besar sus labios noche tras noche haciéndolo suyo una y otra vez. Pero ese día ya estaba cerca. Solo lo había podido tocar en una ocasión, pero para ella eso ya era suficiente para quererlo para siempre. ¿Una fanática? No, ella no era una fan de Hattori Mamoru. Ella quería a Hattori Mamoru. Aquellos que estuvieran al medio entre su creciente relación debían de ser aniquilados. Porque ella sabía que aunque él fingiera que no, Mamoru la quería solo a ella y no a Kudo Asami. Pero como los niños eran suyos, él fingía querer a Asami por encima de ella. Eso iba a cambiar radicalmente. Eso iba a desaparecer en cuanto Kudo Asami, Kazuki y Kizuna desaparecieran de una vez por todas de la faz de la tierra. Con una nueva sonrisa llena de energía después de verlo a él salir con el coche, abrió su bolsa y sacó un sobre de un color marrón, como la tierra cuando está secándose. Entró en la comisaría y sin ni siquiera pasar por recepción, tiró hacia los pases de control. Dio su bolsa a uno de los policías para que inspeccionara el interior mientras sacaba de debajo de su jersey su pase hacia dentro del recinto. Se lo mostró al policía y el hombre le devolvió la bolsa junto con una sonrisa llena de 'adelante, pase y haga sus planes malvados. Todos estamos contigo'. Subió al ascensor directamente. Asegurándose de que su falda estaba perfecta, su sombrero bien colocado y su camisa bien abotonada. Ella ya sabía lo que debía de decir si se encontraba con alguien que le preguntara, así que no importaba si la reconocían en las cámaras al fin y al cabo. Salió del ascensor cruzándose con uno de los dos compañeros de despacho de Mamoru. Él la reconoció en seguida y ella le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y llena de falsedad, que ese psicólogo no supo reconocer. Esperó a que las puertas se hubieran cerrado mientras intercambiaba rápidas palabras con ese chico. No debía dejar tampoco muchas pistas acerca de ella y sus intenciones. De momento, el único que podía saber acerca de su falsa sonrisa era Miyano Tetsuya, que a ese lugar él no tenía que estar en esos momentos, porque tenía su día libre y él estaba siempre en las plantas de delitos informáticos o los laboratorios.

Cuando entró en el despacho de Mamoru se sobresaltó al ver la cara del cantante. Jamás había entrado en el despacho y era la primera vez que lo veía. Ese despacho pequeño, lo compartían dos psicólogos y Mamoru. Era un despacho pequeño, pero solo de ellos, así que podían colgar en las paredes lo que quisieran. Las mesas de los dos psicólogos estaban completamente ordenadas, pero las paredes estaban llenas de pósters de sus equipos y sus grupos de música favoritos. Por supuesto también había algunos de los Bullet Junior, aunque había más de Erena, Nanami y Kokoro en fotos un poco provocativas, también había de Tetsuya y los demás. Equipos de fútbol como los Tokyo Spirits o los Big Osaka. La mesa de Mamoru estaba llena de carpetas amontonadas, una encima de la otra. Papeles completamente desordenados, pero que para él tenían un orden de prioridad. Al ver que no había nadie en el despacho, entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a la silla del hijo de Heiji y Kazuha, observando cada detalle de ella. Si cerraba los ojos podía verlo allí sentado, escribiendo o dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida en cuanto ella llegara para traerle la comida que se había 'olvidado' en casa. Con un 'hola', ya podía imaginar su sonrisa que le decía que lo había hecho expresamente solo para verla a ella llevándole la comida. Sus dos compañeros le saludarían desde el otro lado de la sala, envidiando que una chica tan joven y bonita como ella estuviera saliendo con Hattori Mamoru y no con ellos dos. Acercó sus dedos en la pequeña silla, repasando cada lugar en donde la piel, la ropa o el pelo del chico habrían tocado. Finalmente se sentó en la silla. La acercó un poco a la mesa y observó la montaña de carpetas. Estando allí, no podía ver la puerta y mucho menos las dos mesas de sus compañeros. La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella se escurrió por la silla hasta quedar escondida debajo de la mesa del chico. Por una pequeño agujero que había allí para pasar los cables de los ordenadores u otros objetos, pudo ver como el otro compañero se iba a su mesa, cogía dos carpetas que tenía dentro de uno de los cajones y se iba de allí cerrando la puerta de nuevo. Suspiró aliviada, mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla. Si acababa de ver que no la podían ver, ¿por qué se había escondido? ¿Es que estaba haciendo algo mal? No, ella no estaba haciendo algo mal. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de sus argumentos por si le preguntaban por sus motivos de estar allí? Debía de centrarse y salir de allí. Apartó las carpetas hacia un lado y puso el sobre encima de la mesa. Entonces, una por una fue poniendo las carpetas encima. Descubriendo un detalle interesante del chico. No había desechado todas esas carpetas porque encima de su mesa tenía dos marcos de fotos. Uno, era de Asami, el otro de los niños. Estaba claro. Mamoru había dejado que todas esas carpetas cubrieran su mesa para no ver esas fotos, pero a la vez, esconder que el chico estaba enamorado de ella. Seguro era eso. Terminó de colocar las carpetas encima del sobre y salió de allí. Había cumplido su cometido y su plan ya estaba en marcha. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que Hattori Mamoru abriera ese sobre y por fin podrían estar juntos los dos, completamente a solas. Había valido la pena arriesgarse. De seguro ella lo conseguiría. Haría desaparecer a Kudo Asami de la vida de ese pobre inocente que estaba ciego ante ella. Se fue del lugar pensando en eso, mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad, a Asami le recorría un escalofrío en la espalda.

* * *

-HOSHINO YUUDAI (星乃雄大), tiene 30 años. No se conoce nada de él, pero como saldrá en algunas ocasiones tenía que presentarlo XD. Su nombre significa 'grandeza'. Es un cantante y usa el alias de Motoyama Rei (元山礼). Rei significa 'cortés'.

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Amenaza a Hattori Mamoru'.


	17. Amenaza a Hattori Mamoru

Hellow!

 **Humana:** me dejáis sin opciones si vais pidiendo que no pase nada a nadie XDDD (es broma) Rei lo creé malvado y desaparecerá malvado (?) nah, en realidad este capítulo es suave XD, deseo que te guste :)

23 de Mayo.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Amenaza a Hattori Mamoru_**

Mamoru llegó a la comisaría y se sentó en su mesa como siempre. Al igual que siempre un montón de papeles y carpetas se amontonaban encima de su pupitre esperando a ser entregadas a su superior. Pero siempre terminaba olvidándolas allí y dejándolas a primera hora de la mañana. Ser asesor de la policía, tampoco era tan malo. Él podía acompañarlos a resolver casos, aconsejarlos en psicología criminal y evitar las cosas tan poco divertidas como los informes o tan poco agradables como el informar a las familias. Muchas veces ejercía como psicólogo sin serlo. El único problema era que cuando aceptaron el trato con él, le dejaron el informar a los periódicos a él, eso podría llegar a ser incluso más aburrido que los informes. Aún así, él siempre hacía el trabajo completo. De vez en cuando informaba a las familias e interrogaba a los amigos de las víctimas, al igual como hacía los informes, por eso siempre terminaba habiendo ese montón de papeles en su mesa. Abrió la primera carpeta: sección de robos. Él no recordaba haber dejado esto arriba del todo. Abrió la segunda carpeta: sección de homicidios. Tercera carpeta; si seguía así, al final de la semana tendría todo el día de paseos para arriba y para abajo. Decidió empezar por la sección de homicidios. Recolectó todas las carpetas que tenía en su mesa, preparándose para ir a devolverlas al jefe, pero justo cuando estaba en la última carpeta, se dio cuenta de que debajo de todo del montón había un sobre del mismo color de las carpetas, un marrón como la arena cuando se está secando, que él no recordaba haber dejado ahí. Lo observó de arriba abajo, sin origen, solo su nombre: Hattori Mamoru; escrito en unas letras plateadas y una caligrafía poco común. Mamoru le dio mil vueltas antes de mirar a través del foco por si había algo extraño en ella. Suponía que si había llegado en su mesa, tal vez ya habrían mirado que no hubiera sustancias tóxicas o algún tipo de explosivo, pero nunca estaba de más otra comprobación. El interior tenía que ser un montón de papeles, pues no transparentaba nada del sobre. Se encogió de hombros y pensó que tal vez era de algún otro departamento que olvidaron avisarle de ello o él tal vez, aunque dudaba que fuera eso, lo había olvidado. Abrió el sobre con extremo cuidado y observó el interior. Era una sola carta y muchas fotografías dispuestas para que no se vieran cuando se abriera el sobre, por el lado que fuera. Observó la carta. Era escrito con la misma tinta plateada y con la misma extraña caligrafía perfecta y poco común.

 _Si no quieres verlos muertos es mejor que te presentes a esta dirección_. Firmaba alguien llamado _Stalker Fan_.

Mamoru frunció el ceño mientras miraba las fotografías. Eran todas de Asami, Kizuna y Kazuki, al entrar y al salir del colegio los niños. Asami paseando sola o con los pequeños por las calles o hablando con algunos fans. Un par de fotos en las que también estaba con Akira, Chieko o su familia. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse de verdad. ¿Qué significaba eso? Se quedó observando una fotografía en que Asami estaba arrodillada delante de los niños sonriendo como si realmente no supiera que le estaban haciendo fotos. Si ella se había dado cuenta, no le había dicho nada, pero si no se había dado cuenta… salió corriendo de su pequeño despacho que compartía con los dos psicólogos de la policía y a medio camino se acordó de las carpetas. Dio una vuelta de 180 grados y se volvió a su despacho para coger las carpetas. Luego salió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Pulsó el botón de subida y esperó impaciente a que bajara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Luego entró y pulsó el botón de cinco pisos más arriba al que él estaba. Entró con rapidez al departamento de homicidios y dejó las carpetas delante de Takagi Miwako.

— Ah, gracias, Mamoru-kun —sonrió la mujer hacia él.

— Y me gustaría que le echara un vistazo a esto —dijo él—. Lo dejaron justo debajo de las carpetas y no lo he visto hasta ahora. Estaba demasiado bien planificado como para ser una broma.

— Déjame ver —Miwako cogió las fotografías, la carta y el sobre y lo miró detenidamente uno por uno—. Han hecho las fotografías de demasiado cerca, está claro que son profesionales —Miwako miró hacia él—. ¿Ella no se ha dado cuenta de que le hacían estas fotografías?

— No lo sé, no he tenido tiempo de…

— Hola Mamoru-kun —Shinichi se acercó sonriendo y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro, haciéndolo callar. Él lo fulminó con la mirada—. Vaya, que humor llevamos.

— Shinichi-kun, mira esto —Miwako le mostró solo las fotografías.

— Están bien hechas —Shinichi frunció el ceño mientras las miraba.

— Es una amenaza —dijo Mamoru.

Shinichi miró al chico.

— Déjame ver —cogió la carta que Miwako también le dio—. Está claro que lo han hecho con meticulosidad. ¿Quién?

— _Stalker Fan._ No tengo ni idea de quién es —respondió Mamoru—. Aunque ahora mismo me encantaría saberlo.

— ¿Le has dicho algo a…? —Shinichi se calló al ver a Mamoru negar con la cabeza.

— Acabo de verlo. Ni siquiera puedo decirte cuándo me lo enviaron o quién lo dejó aquí —susurró él.

— Mejor contactemos con recepción por si ellos saben quién lo ha subido aquí —susurró Miwako—. Y luego veremos lo que hacemos.

— Está claro que te quieren allí pero, ¿quién y por qué? Además es un sitio muy despejado, sería imposible que alguien de la policía pudiera darte apoyo allí —susurró Shinichi mientras seguía observando las fotografías—. Han sido tomadas de muy de cerca, así que está claro que las amenazas van en serio, ya que ha podido acercarse tanto sin que Asami se diera cuenta.

— ¿Algún consejo? —preguntó Mamoru mirando a Shinichi.

— ¿Tú pidiendo consejo? —preguntó Heiji llegando con ellos.

— Te estás perdiendo el caso —dijo Shinichi.

— ¿Qué caso? —Heiji miró a Miwako que estaba hablando por teléfono.

— Mamoru-kun, de momento sería mejor que te mantuvieras cerca de Asami y los niños por si acaso —susurró Shinichi—. A ver si sacamos algo en claro de quién te dejó esto, pero si no…

— Iré —Mamoru dijo tajante justo cuando Miwako colgaba el teléfono.

— ¿Cómo que irás? —Shinichi frunció el ceño—. Es peligroso.

— No quiero perder a nadie —susurró él como respuesta bajando su mirada hacia la mujer.

— No te han llevado nada para ti —dijo Miwako—. Eso significa que es alguien que tiene acceso a nuestra comisaría y que pasa perfectamente desapercibido.

— ¿Y qué me aconsejas entonces? —preguntó él mirándola.

— Que no vayas —respondió ella—. No podremos darte apoyo y mucho menos protegerte.

— ¿Y quién protegerá a Asami y los niños, entonces? —susurró Mamoru—. No creo que decirles que un loco los quiere ver muertos sea la solución.

— Lo sé —Miwako miró la carta de nuevo—. Es demasiado meticuloso. De momento miraremos si hay algún tipo de huella o algo que pueda decirnos de dónde se ha sacado. Enviemos esto al laboratorio y esperemos a que de momento no cumplan su amenaza.

— ¿Asami no se dio cuenta de que alguien le hacía fotos? —preguntó Heiji observando por encima del hombro de Shinichi—. Es demasiado perfecto, ¿no crees?

— Tu lo has dicho, demasiado —Shinichi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— De momento es mejor que protejas a Asami-chan y a los niños —Miwako miró a Mamoru con una sonrisa triste—. Si no averiguamos nada, entonces dejaré que vayas allí.

— ¿Y cómo voy a protegerlos sin que Asami se entere? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Asami sabe protegerse —sonrió Heiji—. Dedícate a proteger a los niños. Vete anda.

Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó a pasos rápidos.

— Sí, lo que suponía —Heiji sonrió mientras veía al chico alejarse de allí.

— ¿El qué?

— Cuando vuelve tu hija solo hay problemas —Heiji miró hacia Shinichi que lo miraba confundido—. Siéntete orgulloso, está claro que Asami-chan lleva tu sangre —sonrió el moreno.

Shinichi lo fulminó con la mirada y luego volvió la vista a las fotos. En su mano había una en el que él estaba hablando con Asami. No había ni pasado tres días de ese día, pero ni siquiera él había visto que les hacían una fotografía estando juntos. ¿Quién era y qué quería la persona que había enviado eso?

.

Asami estaba intentando tranquilizarse un poco. Pasarse el día en esa casa, al medio de la ciudad, rodeada en el exterior de periodistas, no era precisamente lo que ella definía como diversión. No se le había ocurrido otro modo que ponerse música y ponerse a bailar con ella, lentamente. Le habían pedido algo que Asami estaba decidida a hacer, pero antes debía de hablarlo con Mamoru para saber lo que él opinaba al respecto. Justo cuando iba a buscar a los niños al colegio, él le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que ya iría él. Así que finalmente no había salido casi nada de esas cuatro paredes. Se movía para arriba, para abajo, al ritmo lento de la canción intentando no pensar de nuevo en todo aquello y esperar con paciencia a su regreso.

— Sigues moviéndote tal y como recuerdo —sonrió Mamoru desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Asami se giró sobresaltada y suspiró en cuanto lo vio—. Sí. Igual a entonces.

Asami sonrió mientras veía a Kizuna y a Kazuki con la boca abierta observándola.

— Bueno, tampoco debe de ser tan igual —Asami se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a parar la música de su teléfono móvil—. Creo yo que deberías de haberlos avisado antes.

Mamoru se acercó a ella con dos grandes zancadas y la rodeó por detrás cogiéndola de la cintura.

— Es idéntico —Mamoru sonrió—. Seguro te acuerdas de ese baile que hicimos en el instituto —la besó en la mejilla.

— Sí, ese baile en el que me pedías a gritos distraerte, para que no vieras la poca ropa que llevaba encima, que mi madre y Chieko decidieron cambiarme, en un ataque conjunto de fastidiarme, ¿eh? —Asami sonrió mientras se giraba en medio de su agarre.

— Sí, exactamente ese baile —Mamoru se rio enrojeciendo levemente al recordarlo—. Déjate de tonterías, estabas demasiado preciosa con ese vestido.

— Las faldas nunca han sido de mi agrado —susurró ella casi sin voz.

— Pues para mí lo son —Mamoru sonrió y ella arqueó una ceja hacia él—. Si las llevas solo tú, claro está y nadie más que yo puede verte, por supuesto.

— Pues te vas a quedar sin verlas como sigas así —Asami se rio.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras estrechaba sus brazos para atraerla más hacia él. Asami lo abrazó por el cuello.

— Está bien, sufriré en silencio —Mamoru se rio mientras la besaba en los labios fugazmente, luego se soltaron y miraron a los niños que seguían con la boca abierta delante de la puerta.

— ¿Tan bien lo he hecho? —Asami miró hacia Mamoru sonriendo.

— ¿Estás de broma? —Mamoru la miró con una sonrisa—. Cuando te mueves eres como un ángel iluminado por la luz celestial de…

— Que sí, que sí —Asami movió la mano interrumpiéndolo—. No me seas plasta, te prefiero romántico en otros términos —Mamoru frunció sus labios con enfado mientras ella se acercaba a los niños—. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? —preguntó sonriendo mientras se agachaba delante de ellos.

— Bien —se apresuró a responder Kizuna parpadeando para salir de su ensimismamiento—. Kizuna ha hecho un dibujo para mamá.

— Oh, ¿en serio? —Asami sonrió.

— ¿Mamá quiere verlo? —preguntó la pequeña. Asami afirmó con la cabeza y la pequeña salió corriendo hacia la entrada para coger su mochila.

— Kazuki —el niño miró confuso a Asami—. ¿Estás bien? —el niño, como siempre poco hablador, afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Ha ido bien al colegio?

El niño volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

— Los otros niños ya no molestan a Kazuki —susurró el pequeño.

— Me alegro —Asami sonrió mientras le acariciaba levemente el pelo. El niño se abrazó a ella con fuerza—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

El pequeño afirmó con la cabeza.

— Kazuki quiere mucho a mamá.

— Mamá también te quiere mucho, Kazuki —Asami lo abrazó con fuerza sonriendo.

Ese era uno de esos días en que valía la pena estar con ellos. Los dos pequeños parecían necesitar más de su amor que de sus palabras. Mamoru se acercó a ellos y se sentó al suelo a su lado mientras acariciaba el pelo al pequeño. El adulto también se había dado cuenta de eso. Kizuna volvió con un papel entre sus manos y lo mostró a su madre.

— Vaya, qué bonito, Kizuna —Asami sonrió viendo unos dibujos que eran más de un niño de diez años que de cuatro. Había una casa al medio de un bosque, con cuatro personas al medio.

— No sabía que supieras dibujar tan bien —Mamoru miró a la pequeña confundido—. ¿Por qué jamás hiciste dibujos para papá? —la miró exagerando su tristeza.

— Porque Kizuna quería dibujar para mamá —respondió la niña sonriendo con sinceridad.

Mamoru bajó la cabeza al suelo en un gesto exagerado y haciendo reír a la pequeña.

— ¿La verdad duele, Hattori? —Asami se rio levemente.

— Eso ha sido cruel —Mamoru miró a Asami—. Claro, como tú ya tienes un dibujo de ella.

— ¿Papá quiere dibujos de Kizuna? —preguntó la niña mirándolo. Él afirmó con la cabeza—. Está bien —Kizuna sonrió hábilmente—. Mañana Kizuna le hará uno a papá.

Mamoru de nuevo exageró sus sentimientos, esta vez con felicidad.

— ¡Bien!

— ¿No viste jamás algún dibujo de ella? —Asami se rio y Mamoru la fulminó con la mirada.

— No sabía ni que utilizara lápices —Mamoru suspiró—. ¿Sabes? Aquí dónde los ves, estos dos se pasan el día sin decirme nada del colegio. Y por supuesto que no, jamás me dieron nada de ellos. Cuando llegó Kazuki, por Kizuna dejé de ser el favorito.

— Oh, debe de haber sido terrible —Asami habló burlándose de él.

— Lo digo en serio —se quejó él—. Kizuna se centró en intentar entenderlo y dejó de hablarme a mí… —Mamoru puso sus brazos delante de sus ojos haciendo ver que lloraba. La pequeña lo miró confundida.

— Los dibujos de Kizuna los tienen todos Ran-obaasan y Kazuha-obaasan —dijo la niña sonriendo. Mamoru bajó el brazo y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —suspiró finalmente.

Asami se rio.

— Eres un mal padre —dijo la chica mientras cogía su mano—. ¿Kizuna quiere dibujar?

— Kizuna quiere dibujar siempre —respondió ella afirmando con la cabeza.

— Sí, claro —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Porque papá es quién la obliga a comerse todo, ¿cierto?

— Papá es malo con Kizuna y Kazuki —se quejó el pequeño—. Hace comer de todo a nosotros y castiga si llevamos mal.

— ¿Por qué habla tan raro? —Mamoru lo miró asustado.

— Porque está intentando ser más adulto para protegernos —se rio Asami tímidamente—. He intentado corregirlo, pero…

— ¿Kazuki cree que papá no puede protegeros? —preguntó Mamoru con el ceño fruncido.

— Papá no puede proteger a mamá —respondió el niño sonriendo con sinceridad.

— La verdad sigue doliendo —se rio Asami viendo que él empezaba a arquear su ceja en un tic nervioso, claramente enojado—. Chicos, es mejor a veces que mintáis para no hacer tanto daño.

— ¡Sí, además diles eso! —gritó Mamoru mientras ella se reía con más fuerza.

— Es broma, es broma —se rio ella—. No te sulfures de ese modo —Asami puso su mejor cara de niña buena y luego lo acarició en la mejilla con un solo dedo. Mamoru se estremeció levemente—. Los niños lo hacen con buena intención —le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se mordía el labio inferior, haciendo que Mamoru se sonrojara levemente, tranquilizándose.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —él desvió su mirada y Asami le guiñó un ojo a los dos pequeños que sonrieron satisfechos—. Bueno, mejor vamos a casa.

— Chicos recoged vuestras bolsas, vamos —Asami sonrió mientras se levantaba. Los dos pequeños corrieron a coger sus mochilas y se las pusieron detrás de la espalda.

— Coged alguno de vuestros juguetes —sonrió Mamoru—. Que así tendréis otras cosas para jugar.

Los dos se fueron corriendo hacia la habitación que compartían antes y cogieron dos cosas cada uno, una por cada mano, luego salieron los cuatro hacia fuera y se subieron al coche sin hablar con ninguno de los periodistas. En cuanto se alejaron de allí, Mamoru suspiró largamente.

— ¿Qué?

— Son todos periodistas de la empresa de Kikyo —Mamoru habló mientras el coche se perdía entre las calles ajetreadas de Tokio—. Están buscando algo, y no sé el qué.

— ¿Tal vez hundirme? Además también estaba esa fan tuya y, alguien que no reconozco —Asami se rio y él la miró unos segundos por el espejo retrovisor. Kizuna cogió el jersey de Asami y tiró de ella—. ¿Qué?

— Oneesan no quiere a mamá, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

— No, no la quiere —dijo Mamoru—. Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso.

— Te dije que te alejaras de ella, ¿y ahora envía a los suyos para pararnos algún tipo de trampa?

— No tengo ni idea —suspiró él—. Pero… —se calló. Tal vez ellos supieran algo de esas fotografías. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad les preguntaría acerca de eso.

— ¿Pero? —dijo Asami.

— Nada, no importa —Mamoru sonrió forzadamente y se quedó en silencio.

Asami no quiso decir nada, pero sabía que Mamoru le ocultaba algo. Decidió no mencionarlo ni insistir delante de los pequeños. Tal vez le contaría luego lo que pasaba, cuando estuvieran a solas. Una vez dentro de la otra casa, los niños desaparecieron hacia sus habitaciones y ellos dos se quedaron solos en la cocina, empezando a preparar la comida. Asami miró de reojo al chico que estaba preparando las cosas para servir en la mesa.

— Dime —lo miró mientras se detenía a cortar las verduras. Mamoru la miró—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Eso me gustaría saber a mí —dijo Mamoru—. ¿Tú…? —miró las manos de la chica—. Suelta el cuchillo anda —se rio. Ella se encogió de hombros y lo soltó. Él tiró de su brazo y la sentó en una silla—. ¿Tú has notado algo extraño últimamente?

— No. ¿Debería? —Asami frunció el ceño.

— No, importa.

— Sí que importa —Asami lo cogió del brazo antes de que se fuera y tiró de él—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada, tal vez sean solo imaginaciones mías —se rio él.

— Mamoru no sé de qué me hablas —Asami rodó los ojos.

— Nada, nada —Mamoru sonrió forzadamente de nuevo—. Seguro serán imaginaciones mías —él se soltó de su agarre y se disponía a irse de nuevo a la cocina, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

— ¿Puedo hablarte de algo? —preguntó ella.

— Claro —Mamoru se giró a mirarla y ella le señaló la silla de su lado. Mamoru se sentó—. Dime.

— Ayer me crucé con alguien, podría decir que es un conocido mío —susurró Asami.

— ¿Conocido? —Mamoru habló con un pequeño temblor en su voz.

— No —se rio ella—. No es nadie por quién preocuparse. Era uno de los que estaban en la producción de la película. Esa que Jun fastidió.

— Ah, sí.

— El músico y el productor, ese día no tenían que haber venido, así que ellos se salvaron —Asami suspiró—. Me pidió si quería participar con él en una de sus canciones, supongo que será en un vídeo musical.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Mamoru parpadeó confuso.

— Sí, creo —Asami frunció el ceño. ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? Estaba claro que el chico escondía algo—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas que te diga?

— No sé, ¿por qué me cuentas esto? —se rio Mamoru viendo que su conversación carecía de coherencia.

— Porque me gustaría participar en el proyecto, pero habiendo vuelto hace tan poco y teniendo a los niños —Asami bajó la mirada.

— Oye, hasta ahora las cosas han ido bien y yo he estado trabajando casi todos los días —se rio Mamoru—. Si es por ellos no te preocupes. Tienes que decidir lo que quieres hacer tú, ya que ellos no deberían de prohibirte de tu vida.

— Me gustaría participar realmente. Sería algo que me devolvería de nuevo al mundo real.

— Entonces hazlo —Mamoru sonrió satisfecho. Si le contaba a Tetsuya lo que ocurría, él podría encargarse de que nada malo sucediera, ya que él estaba en ese mundo y, tal vez, podría descubrir quiénes estaban detrás de eso.

— ¿Seguro? —Asami lo miró preocupada.

— Asami, esa es tu vida, ¿no? —él se levantó y se agachó delante de ella, cogiéndole las manos—. Entonces no hay ningún problema para que sigas adelante con ella. Mejor si te mantienes ocupada, porque creo que terminarás volviéndote loca si te quedas dentro de estas paredes —ella sonrió—. Si tú quieres hacerlo, yo no voy a impedírtelo —frunció el ceño y volvió a hablar en un tono de condición—. Siempre y cuando no haya nada de besos.

— Tranquilo, si los hay pediré a un doble —Asami levantó su mano derecha como si estuviera jurando con su cometido. Mamoru rodó los ojos—. ¿No te vale eso?

— Claro que me vale, pero no hace falta decirlo con este orgullo, ¿no? —él se rio—. Y ahora si me permites, debo de hacer algo antes de seguir con nuestra querida y apreciada rutina.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Mamoru echó a correr hacia dentro del pasillo y Asami lo siguió andando.

— ¡Mamá tiene trabajo! —gritó sonriendo parándose en la habitación de Kizuna. Asami lo vio mirar por todo el lugar sin escuchar la voz de los pequeños—. ¿Dónde se han metido? —luego se paró delante de la habitación de Kazuki. Ni rastro del niño tampoco—. ¿Kazuki? ¿Kizuna? ¿Dónde estáis? —él palideció lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Asami. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

— ¿Niños? ¿A dónde habéis ido? —dijo Asami mientras Mamoru entraba en la habitación de Kizuna y observaba el interior de su habitación. Asami se fue hacia la habitación que compartían con Mamoru y observó debajo de la cama—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Salid, vamos. Los niños se quedaron quietos sonriendo y tapándose la boca con las manos—. ¡Aquí Mamoru! —dijo elevando la voz para que él la escuchara. Él apareció al cabo de poco por la puerta y se sentó en la cama, a su lado—. No quieren salir.

— Y no me extraña —Mamoru la miró enfadado.

— ¿Qué? —Asami lo miró confundida.

— Niños, salid de aquí —dijo él cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora —los dos salieron por la parte de atrás y se acercaron sonriendo hacia Mamoru—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Bueno… —Kizuna, como siempre hablaba por los dos, pero esta vez su posado era lleno de una timidez fingida—. Kizuna y Kazuki estaban jugando, pero los muñecos estaban sucios, así que Kizuna y Kazuki decidieron limpiarlos en el baño.

— Decidieron limpiarlos —Mamoru suspiró largamente mientras cerraba los ojos—. ¿Podéis decirme qué habéis limpiado exactamente? —Mamoru los miró enfadado mientras se arrodillaba al suelo delante de ellos. Asami se alejó hacia el baño para ver lo que había ocurrido. Los niños habían metido un cubo debajo del grifo y habían vaciado el jabón en el cubo. Pero no se habían dado cuenta de que el cubo había llegado a su límite de agua, dejando un charco enorme de agua y jabón al medio del baño. Al bajarse del banquito que tenían para llegar al salpicadero sin problemas, se habían mojado los pies por completo, así que habían dejado sus calcetines mojados en el suelo. Habían vaciado el armario de toallas y las habían dejado todas al suelo para secar, mientras el grifo había seguido funcionando, hasta que Mamoru lo había detenido. Asami se cubrió la boca para no reírse. Debía de mantener su cabeza centrada en que los niños habían obrado mal, pero le costaba no reírse viendo todo patas arriba y sabiendo que ellos mismos habían intentado cambiar el desastre que habían provocado. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando no reírse y volvió con ellos. Observó como Mamoru estaba riñendo a los dos pequeños por lo que habían hecho—. Por eso, si sucede algo así, debéis de cerrar el grifo y secarlo solo con una toalla, ¿entendéis?

— Sí —los dos sonrieron infantilmente, dándole a entender al chico que ni siquiera lo habían escuchado.

— ¿Por qué no me estáis escuchando? —Mamoru les cogió las mejillas, pellizcándoles suavemente. Los dos niños se pusieron las manos en las mejillas frotándolas con fuerza—. ¡¿Habéis entendido lo que he dicho?! —gritó.

— Sí —dijeron los dos bajando la mirada al suelo y con voz de arrepentimiento.

Mamoru suspiró largamente. No podía dejar de acordarse de cuando su padre les regañaba a él y a sus amigos por cosas como esas y se arrepentía interiormente de lo duro que había sido para sus padres el criar a un niño tan impulsivo como él. Kizuna sonrió aún con la cabeza bajada, haciendo que él se enojara aún más.

— Kizuna y Kazuki lo han hecho con buena intención —la pequeña se acercó un poco hacia él para acariciarle la mejilla con un dedo y luego besarlo en el lugar, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Asami finalmente estalló en risas mientras Mamoru se había quedado completamente estático. ¿Qué había sido eso? Mamoru miró confundido a Asami, realmente no sabía que había hecho.

— Me ha intentado imitar —se rio Asami con fuerza, agarrándose la barriga con las dos manos—. Me ha intentado imitar para seducirte.

— ¿Cómo? —Mamoru frunció el ceño.

— Antes te calmé de esa manera… y… ella lo ha intentado… hacer para calmarte —Asami no podía dejar de reír.

Mamoru se miró a Kizuna. ¿Realmente había intentado imitarla? ¿Cuándo había empezado a imitar los gestos de Asami con tanta facilidad? ¿Cuándo había conseguido incluso imitar un poco su voz? Kazuki estaba mirando a Kizuna con el ceño fruncido. ¿Kazuki realmente quería imitarlo a él? ¿Pero qué pasaba con ese par de niños? ¿Realmente tenían solo cuatro años? Asami estaba cambiándolos a todos poco a poco. Qué gran influencia podía tener la naturalidad de esa chica en ellos.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Ella y Motoyama Rei'.


	18. Ella y Motoyama Rei

Hellow!

 **Humana:** thank you! :3 espero que este también te guste ;)

24 de Mayo.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Ella y Motoyama Rai_**

Asami se dejó llevar. No estaba muy convencida de aquello, pero aún así escuchó la canción un par de veces antes de decirles que estaba preparada para hacerlo. Su vestido al menos era algo menos provocativo que la última vez que había colaborado en un video musical. Llevaba unos pantalones piratas de color negro arrapados y un jersey de color verde agua, ancho y largo hasta por medio muslo y que le caía por uno de sus hombros. Rai se puso al medio del escenario con la gente que tocaba con él y le hizo señas a Asami para que subiera al escenario. Rai parecía haber estudiado mucho sus movimientos para poner a novias celosas. El coreógrafo se acercó a ellos y le dijo a Rai su parte, mientras Asami los escuchaba con atención. Luego, el cantante y músico la rodeó con una mano en la cintura y le susurró sus movimientos al oído de la chica. Asami se sentía incómoda con alguien con tantas confianzas como él, pero su trabajo era actuar. Mientras no fuera más allá de eso, no había problema. El maquillaje le molestaba en su rostro, pero debía de seguir si quería conseguir volver a la normalidad, ya que el grupo de Rai estaba realmente repleto de productores importantes en el mundo del espectáculo. Finalmente, después de grabar las escenas en el plató, todo el equipo se debía de ir a la playa a terminar de grabar, pero decidieron dejarlo por la mañana siguiente para poder coger la puesta del sol a tiempo.

Asami se fue a casa después de cambiar sus ropas y sin quitar el maquillaje en su cara. Cuando llegó, los niños se abalanzaron a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que por poco no la tiran al suelo. Mamoru salió detrás de ellos directos para volver a las afueras de la ciudad en la casa de Yui. Había llegado tan tarde, que los niños ya habían cenado y se habían bañado. En cuanto llegaron a la otra casa, obligaron a Kizuna y a Kazuki a irse a dormir.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Mamoru mientras cenaban los dos a solas en la otra casa. Asami ni siquiera se había quitado el maquillaje aún—. Te has decorado muy bien…

— ¿Decorado? Esa es nueva —se rio Asami al ver que el chico enrojecía levemente.

— Las mujeres son bonitas y solo se decoran. No se hacen más bonitas con el maquillaje —respondió él sonriendo travieso—. Bueno hay algunas excepciones claras que confirman esta regla, pero son casos extremos y externos a nosotros dos… —le guiñó un ojo mientras la veía completamente desconcertada.

— Oh, ha sido muy bonito, gracias —Asami sonrió levemente hacia él—. Ha ido bien, aunque mañana voy a pasar frío —Mamoru la miró interrogativamente—. El jersey que llevo es muy delgado y vamos a estar grabando toda la puesta de sol en la playa. Estoy yo sola como bailarina y me siento un poco incómoda con el maquillaje. Pero lo que ha hecho Rai ahora mismo es algo impresionante y debo resistir hasta el final.

— Bien… —Mamoru se levantó y se fue hacia el baño bajo la atenta mirada de Asami. Cuando volvió la chica tenía una ceja arqueada y sus brazos cruzados. Su mirada le estaba preguntando un '¿cómo que bien?'. Mamoru se echó a reír mientras acercaba su silla a la de la chica—. Esto es lo que querías, ¿cierto? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza lentamente mientras veía a Mamoru con una toalla húmeda en su mano—. Cierra los ojos —susurró en un hilo de voz muy débil y ella lo hizo.

Mamoru le puso una mano en su barbilla, tocándola como si de una pieza de porcelana se tratara. Su contacto era tan suave que hizo que el corazón de Asami se volviera a acelerar de nuevo. El chico pasó la pequeña toalla por el rostro de Asami con mucha lentitud, quitándole los restos de maquillaje y haciendo estremecer a Asami con el contacto delicado y frío de esta. Asami colocó sus manos encima del regazo del chico mientras él seguía quitándole el maquillaje con una lentitud extrema. A ninguno de los dos le importó. Las pequeñas caricias al final de un día agotador, les calmaba y les recordaba que aún estaban el uno con el otro. Mamoru bajó la toalla en los labios de ella y los frotó con delicadeza igual. Luego bajó la toalla y besó sus labios con suavidad. Las manos de Asami rodearon el cuello del chico rápidamente haciendo que ese delicado beso se intensificara mucho más. Cuando se separaron, Mamoru apoyó su frente en la de ella.

— Te quiero —susurró ella casi sin voz.

— Yo también te quiero —respondió él cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

— ¿Vais a venir a verme mañana? —preguntó Asami sonriendo con tranquilidad.

— Si tú lo quieres, por supuesto —respondió él sonriendo también y mirando sus intensos ojos azules.

— Quiero —Asami afirmó con la cabeza exageradamente y él la volvió a besar de nuevo.

— Mañana tengo que ir al Programa a entregar unos papeles —susurró él apartándose de ella.

— ¿Al Programa? —preguntó Asami cambiando su intensa sonrisa a una cara llena de preocupación—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque me dijeron que allí era dónde podía encontrar a un cantante llamado Silver Bullet Junior —se rio Mamoru—. Al parecer es allí en dónde se ha pasado la última semana, con no sé qué caso raro.

— Ah, de acuerdo —Asami sonrió feliz y se levantó para recoger la mesa.

Mamoru la observó con atención, muy preocupado. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Tal vez si se lo contaba… Negó con su cabeza con fuerza y luego bajó su mirada al suelo. No. Esa mañana le había llegado otra foto justo encima de las carpetas que aún le quedaban por entregar. Cuando había entrado en su despacho compartido y había visto la cara de preocupados de sus compañeros, se apresuró a ir a su mesa para ver lo que había sucedido. Los psicólogos claramente querían saber si estaba bien, pero Mamoru salió de allí sin responder ninguna pregunta, dirección directa para hablar con Miwako. Detrás de la foto, estaba escrito en letras rojas perfectas de un bolígrafo que más tarde le habían dicho que era sangre. ¿Quién podía hacer eso? ¿Quién estaba amenazándolo de esta manera? ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía esto algo que ver con lo que le había pasado a Asami o a los niños? De nuevo esa noche no dormiría. Se levantó y se acercó a Asami por detrás, abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Asami se quedó quieta con los platos en la mano, asustada. Algo andaba mal.

— ¿Mamo-ru?

— Solo un rato, por favor —susurró él mientras intentaba quitar sus pensamientos de su cabeza.

Asami se quedó completamente quieta. Tenía muchas ganas de romper los platos y abrazarlo, pero eso de seguro despertaría a los niños, si es que se habían dormido ya. Comprobó que estaba justo a medio camino de la mesa al fregadero y por lo tanto no podía moverse sin parecer que no quisiera ese abrazo.

— Mamoru, espera un segundo —Asami optó por la opción más fácil. Se arrodilló lentamente al suelo y dejó todo mientras Mamoru se apartaba de ella. Cuando se levantó se giró y lo observó atentamente—. ¿Qué ocurre? —lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras se cogía con fuerza a su jersey. Llevaba la foto en su bolsillo, doblada mientras su cabeza seguía preguntándose si debía de decírselo. Cogió aire con cansancio mientras intentaba evitar que su cuerpo temblara de nuevo.

— Estoy cansado —susurró apartándose de ella.

— Sí, ya lo veo —Asami lo miró mucho más preocupada aún.

— Perdona, no quería preocuparte —susurró mientras se giraba para irse—. Kizuna… —observó a la pequeña que se había quedado al medio del pasillo, agarrada al pequeño peluche que Asami le había dado días atrás—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Papá está bien? —preguntó la pequeña sin moverse del lugar.

— Sí, papá está bien —él se acercó a la pequeña y se arrodilló delante de ella—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bicho… —la niña señaló hacia detrás preocupada haciendo que Mamoru sonriera con tristeza.

— El único bicho que hay aquí eres tú —él la cogió en brazos y la llevó de nuevo a la habitación mientras hablaba en susurros con ella.

Asami los observó alejarse y escuchó las palabras lentas y suaves de Mamoru para tranquilizar a la pequeña. Cogió los platos y lavó todo con lentitud mientras su cabeza intentaba entender lo que había sucedido. Se iba repitiendo a sí misma que todo saldría bien, pero algo no estaba nada bien. ¿Era solo cansancio? ¿Había tenido un mal día? ¿Era por su culpa? Tal vez había sido ella demasiado egoísta al pedirle a Mamoru que le dejara seguir en el mundo del espectáculo y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso a él. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Se quedó observando el agua del grifo cayendo, sin darse cuenta de que sus manos no se movían ni de que se había quedado completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

Mamoru volvió al cabo de poco rato y observó la espalda de la chica. Sin decir nada, volvió sobre sus pasos y se fue a prepararse para ir a dormir.

Cuando Asami se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde. Terminó de lavar los platos y se fue hacia la habitación, viendo que el chico estaba dentro de la cama y con los ojos cerrados. Se tomó una ducha rápida y volvió a la habitación para tumbarse al lado del chico. Se quedó observando el techo sin tener sueño. Su cabeza seguía divagando en lo que había sucedido para que Mamoru estuviera de esa manera. Miró al chico que estaba dándole la espalda a ella. Asami sabía que no estaba durmiendo. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Se giró de lado y puso su brazo rodeando al chico. No quería que nada malo sucediera.

— Lo siento —susurró ella cerrando los ojos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera sucedido, tal vez eso aliviara un poco la situación.

Mamoru se quedó en silencio. Notó la mano de la chica en su cintura y abrió los ojos con tristeza. No podía decirle nada. Se sentía muy mal porque ella estuviera preocupada, pero si intentaba inventarse una excusa, seguramente ella se daría cuenta y terminaría peor o contándole la verdad. Se mordió el labio para detener alguna palabra de consuelo hacia ella. Si la chica se enojaba tal vez sería mejor, así al menos podría seguir protegiéndola. Había hablado con Tetsuya y él le había dicho que le trajera todo por la mañana para que pudiera tener alguna pista en dónde fijarse. Asami estaría protegida y eso era lo que importaba.

Por la mañana, Mamoru se despertó completamente solo. Después de vestirse, se fue a la habitación de Kazuki a despertar al pequeño, pero el niño no estaba. Luego se fue apresurado a ver a Kizuna, pero ella también había desaparecido. Cogió aire y lo soltó con lentitud para intentar calmarse, pero finalmente se fue corriendo hacia el comedor para encontrarse a Kizuna y a Kazuki, vestidos para el colegio y comiendo el almuerzo que Asami les había preparado. La adulta estaba apoyada en el fregadero observando en silencio como los niños hablaban sobre las cosas que harían en el colegio durante ese día.

Al ver que llegaba con tanta prisa, los niños se quedaron mirándolo y luego miraron a Asami. Los dos pequeños se miraron entre ellos confundidos y luego volvieron a mirar a Mamoru.

— ¿Qué ocurre, papá? —preguntó la pequeña.

— Nada, nada —Mamoru sonrió tristemente hacia ellos—. Vamos, terminad rápido que iremos al colegio —los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron comiendo pero en silencio. Mamoru se acercó lentamente a Asami y la acorraló en el fregadero, poniendo un brazo a cada lado de ella—. Tenemos que hablar —añadió en un hilo de voz que a los dos niños les costó mucho entender.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó Asami mirándolo con tristeza y sin darse cuenta de que su voz era demasiado elevada. No había dormido casi en toda la noche, intentando pensar lo que había podido hacer que Mamoru estuviera de ese modo la noche anterior. Por su cabeza habían pasado demasiadas cosas terribles que la habían dejado completamente sin sueño.

— Asami perdóname —susurró Mamoru intentando forzar sus ojos a mirar a esas dos tanzanitas que habían perdido todo su brillo de la noche anterior—. No es por ti, te prometo que no estoy así por ti, ¿vale? Recordé algo que había pasado en la comisaría y…

— ¿Tan poco confías en mí entonces? —preguntó ella apartándolo con fuerza. Mamoru se tambaleó un poco y bajó la mirada de golpe. Asami se había enojado lo suficiente. Él sabía por experiencia que era mejor intentar tranquilizarla a tiempo y que si no, era mejor que se tranquilizara a sí misma. Decidió callarse unos segundos antes de intentar interrumpirla, pero cuando él abrió la boca para hablar, ella le interrumpió de nuevo—. ¿No puedes simplemente contarme tus preocupaciones e intentar que pueda ayudarte de algún modo? ¿O es que ni siquiera crees que pueda ayudarte? ¿Tal vez sea que creas que no necesitas jamás de mi apoyo? —Mamoru abrió la boca unos segundos pero ella de nuevo lo interrumpió—. ¿Estamos bien o estamos viviendo en un mundo lleno de mentiras?

— No es eso —finalmente decidió hablar antes de que otra pregunta lo desconcertara más que las anteriores—. No es eso, Asami. Confío plenamente en ti y quiero que me ayudes. También estoy completamente seguro de que no estamos viviendo mentiras. Pero…

— Pero no puedes decirlo, claro —Asami sonrió con frialdad—. Entonces no sé que estamos hablando.

— Asami no hagas eso, por favor —se quejó él empezando a alzar la voz sin darse cuenta—. Estoy intentando asimilarlo, ¿vale? Cuando sepa bien lo que ha estado ocurriendo entonces te contaré todo, pero…

— ¿Es que te han echado? —Asami arqueó una ceja.

— ¡Sabes que no es eso! —gritó él desesperado.

— ¡Entonces si sigues siendo detective usa tu parte racional del cerebro! —gritó ella encarándolo mientras se acercaba a él. Kizuna y Kazuki se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a los dos.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Asami! —Mamoru estaba desesperando y si eso seguía así no tenía otro remedio que contarle. La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que detuviera sus palabras en su cabeza antes de dejarlas correr y finalmente esa parte fue la que consiguió vencerlo—. ¡Estoy intentando evitar que esta maldita pesadilla siga adelante, ¿vale?! ¡Lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Quiero dejar de vivir esa pesadilla! —se calló de golpe.

La sonrisa fría de Asami le había indicado que de nuevo no había calculado completamente sus palabras. Claramente ella se había enojado y él ya ni recordaba lo que había dicho. Ella tan solo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un pequeño 'Mmmmmm…' que le indicó que claramente se había enojado esa vez. Mamoru soltó el aire con desespero mientras intentaba recordar lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Por qué narices no se podía callar la boca algún día? ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa sangre tan de su padre y pifiarla en el peor momento? Todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle eso, pero no podía pensar en alguna palabra adecuada para intentar que el enfado de ella disminuyera de algún modo. El teléfono de Asami sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciendo que todos miraran a la mujer descolgar.

— Dime Rai —dijo antes de que el chico al otro lado pudiera hablar—. ¿Cómo que a cenar? —Mamoru frunció el ceño y empezó a preocuparse. Asami lo miró sonriendo con tanta frialdad que le indicaba que iba a vengarse por eso—. ¿Ah? ¿Es por eso? Entonces vale —la chica sonrió aún más—. Sí, no hay ningún problema. No, claro que no. No es ninguna molestia pasar la noche contigo. Nos vemos en una hora —Asami colgó y miró hacia los niños mientras Mamoru la seguía con la mirada. La chica no iba a decirle el motivo por el que había sido esa llamada. Esa era su venganza—. Vamos chicos. ¿Habéis terminado ya?

— ¿Mamá y papá no comen? —preguntó Kizuna mientras Kazuki afirmaba con la cabeza. Aún no se habían comido la mitad del plato, pero los dos estaban suficiente asustados para que nada de esa comida les pasara por la garganta.

— Mamá no tiene hambre —sonrió Asami—. Vosotros casi no habéis comido tampoco —Asami frunció el ceño.

— Kizuna perdió el apetito —susurró la niña bajando la mirada.

— Oye, no te preocupes —Asami se arrodilló a su lado y sonrió cálidamente, mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara—. Ya verás como todo se soluciona.

— ¿Mamá está bien? —preguntó Kazuki.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y Kazuki? —el pequeño le negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Asami.

— Kazuki también perdió el apetito —susurró el pequeño.

— Está bien, está bien —Mamoru se acercó a ellos y sonrió—. Vamos, coged vuestras cosas, chicos.

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza aún con tristeza y saltaron de las sillas para ir a coger las mochilas que tenían ya preparadas detrás del sofá, en el suelo. El viaje de vuelta a Tokio fue más silencioso que de costumbre. No era porque Asami y Mamoru no hablaran, cosa que habitualmente sucedía, sino porque Kizuna y Kazuki se habían quedado en completo silencio. Los dos, habían decidido no decir nada al respecto, pero estaba claro que se sentían incómodos habiendo visto a sus padres pelear esa misma mañana. Cuando llegaron al colegio de los niños, Asami salió la primera para abrir la puerta a los dos pequeños. Kizuna salió y Kazuki se quedó apoyado en el asiento de Mamoru mirándolo preocupado.

— No hay nada que temer, Kazuki —Mamoru sonrió hacia él girándose para verlo—. A veces es bueno pelearse. Vamos, sé bueno al colegio, ¿vale?

El niño afirmó con la cabeza mientras Mamoru lo acariciaba con una mano. Luego salió por donde aún estaba la puerta abierta. Asami metió la cabeza a dentro del coche y sonrió con frialdad.

— Terminaré tarde —ella sonrió—. No hace falta que vengas a la playa.

Mamoru sabía que eso significaba completamente lo contrario.

— Tranquila, voy a venir —el sonrió forzadamente.

Asami se encogió de hombros poniéndose seria. Mamoru también puso su expresión completamente seria.

— Te envío la dirección luego —dijo ella.

— Tranquila, te encontraré, como siempre —Mamoru sonrió amablemente y Asami cerró la puerta con fuerza claramente más enojada.

El chico se encogió por el ruido de la puerta del coche y luego rodó los ojos. No iba a ir nada bien el día. Siguió el camino hacia la comisaría para recoger la carpeta y solo entonces se acordó de que había dejado la fotografía en el bolsillo de su ropa. Debía de acordarse de recuperarla, antes de que Asami lo encontrara.

Cuando llegó al Programa, Tetsuya lo estaba esperando delante de la tienda de la madre de Irie. Estaba apoyado en la pared del lugar, hablando con los brazos cruzados con Himitsu. Parecían muy inmersos en su discusión y hablando con una voz muy débil y rápida.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que hoy todo el mundo pelea? —preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

— ¿Tú también te has peleado con alguien? —preguntó Tetsuya sonriendo.

— Asami —Mamoru suspiró largamente.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Nada, por supuesto —él lo fulminó con la mirada—. Estaba cansado y cuando me di cuenta ella ya sabía que le estaba ocultando esto. Es un rollo tener a una ex-detective como prometida, ¿sabías? Además, me ha dicho que no me presentara en la playa, en dónde hoy harán la grabación con una sonrisa muy fría y llena de falsedad.

— Oh, tienes un problema —se rio el cantante.

— Sí —respondió él—. Debo de averiguar dónde es ese lugar antes de que me mate.

— Intentaré disuadirla de que se entere de esto —Tetsuya paró la mano hacia él y Mamoru le dio la carpeta—. Vamos a ver esto —los tres entraron hacia dentro.

La tienda no había cambiado en absoluto y tampoco el lugar del Programa. Cuando llegaron a dentro estaban padre e hijo Irie delante de una pantalla mientras intentaban averiguar la localización exacta de una fotografía que no podían situar en un mapa. Muchos policías, estaban medio riéndose por la pequeña discusión de padre e hijo que parecía no tener fin.

— ¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó Mamoru hablando con cansancio.

Los dos se giraron de golpe y sonrieron.

— ¿Creéis que esto es de América del Norte o de Islandia? —preguntó Renzo señalando la foto de un paisaje nevado en un cercado con un cartel militar.

— Bueno, no reconozco el escudo militar, la verdad —dijo Himitsu.

— A mi tampoco me suena —dijeron Tetsuya y Mamoru a la vez—. Pero no creo que sea de ninguno de los dos sitios —añadió el cantante—. Esto podría ser cualquier lugar del mundo en dónde haya nevado alguna vez desde la existencia de las cámaras digitales y los teléfonos móviles con cámara. Ya que la fotografía lleva una fecha incorporada.

— Buena observación —dijo Raito sonriendo hacia su hijo—. ¿A qué habéis venido?

— A tener un lugar seguro para hablar de negocios —Tetsuya se rio y todos lo miraron desafiantes—. Es broma, es broma. Solo que los espías están por todos lados y se trata de un caso de amenaza, así que… —Tetsuya levantó la carpeta y Renzo señaló hacia el fondo en dónde había una mesa alargada y redondeada completamente vacía.

Los tres se fueron hacia allá y Tetsuya dejó la carpeta encima de la mesa.

— Vamos a ver esto —Himitsu observó por encima del hombro de su gemelo mientras este abría la carpeta y sacaba las fotos y la carta, envueltos por separado en bolsas de plástico. El cantante le pasó la primera foto a él que se apartó para observarlo todo con detalle—. Son profesionales en materia de fotografía. No se han dado cuenta de ello. Tal vez la cámara no sea precisamente eso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Mamoru frunció el ceño hacia él.

— Cámaras que son botones, mecheros o cualquier otro objeto, ¿no has visto nunca ninguno? Creo que se le llamaba micro tecnología.

— Eso solo sale en las películas —respondió Tetsuya mirándolo de reojo.

— Black tenía una cámara en una caja de tabaco —informó Himitsu—. Venga ya, ¿tenéis aquí esa sala tan bien hecha con tecnología de primera y no tenéis cosas prácticas para los agentes de campo?

— Exacto —sonrió Tetsuya.

— Podría ser cualquier cosa, entonces —Mamoru suspiró—. Eso explicaría el motivo por el que ella no se dio cuenta.

— Incluso podría ser alguien disfrazado que vaya cambiando para que no se dé cuenta —suspiró Himitsu.

— También puede tener algún cómplice —añadió Tetsuya—. Que pueda hacer que se dé aún menos cuenta de que la están siguiendo.

— No lo sé, pero ahora mismo está tan enojada conmigo que es imposible que yo la pueda proteger de lo que venga —susurró Mamoru viendo como Tetsuya se leía la carta.

— Caligrafía demasiado perfeccionista —Tetsuya miró a Himitsu, que había hablado—. ¿Una mujer? —Himitsu le devolvió la fotografía al cantante y cogió la carta mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

— Seguramente.

— ¿Una mujer? —preguntó Mamoru—. ¿Cómo vais a suponer eso?

— Las mujeres son las que confían en que tienen una buena caligrafía y que por ese mismo motivo no se las puede detectar tan fácil —dijo Tetsuya—. Estoy seguro de que ni tú ni todos los hombres que están aquí se atreverían a enviar una carta con su caligrafía propia —Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza detrás de él.

— Por muy bonita que puedas hacer la caligrafía, los hombres en general tienden a tenerla un poco más desastre. Por ese mismo motivo existen los recortes de periódico o las computadoras. Para sustituir esa falta de seguridad al escribir.

— ¿Falta de seguridad? —Mamoru frunció el ceño—. ¡Oye Irie! —llamó al hijo que se giró rápidamente hacia ellos—. ¿Haciendo la letra que haces te atreverías a escribir una carta de amenaza con la perfección en ella?

— Claro que sí —respondió él acercándose—. Puedo imitar cualquier tipo de letra y por lo tanto hacerlo irreconocible.

— Pero tiene razón —dijo Himitsu. Mamoru lo miró viendo que tenía la bolsa abierta y estaba oliendo su contenido—. Huele a perfume.

— Para eso, cogería el perfume de mi madre y lo pondría en la habitación para que no se notara acerca de mí —respondió Renzo con una sonrisa. Mamoru lo señaló sonriendo.

— Aunque bien puede ser una mujer —susurró finalmente el chico Hattori.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— En que me habló de ese tipo de Osaka —respondió Mamoru—. Y al parecer dijo algo acerca de 'ella'. Así que bien puede ser una mujer y que esté relacionada con el secuestro de Osaka.

— Una mujer, ¿eh? —Tetsuya miró hacia Himitsu. Mamoru suspiró largamente—. Por eso Asami se ha enfadado contigo.

— ¿Qué? —Mamoru lo miró confundido.

— El que suspires de ese modo —Tetsuya sonrió intentando parecer calmado—. Ese es el motivo por el que Asami se ha enfadado contigo. Oye, no somos de mucha ayuda con las fotos estas, pero… —le puso una mano encima del hombro intentando darle ánimos—. Yo voy a ir ahora en la playa esa, me entero dónde es, te envío un mensaje y me voy a incordiar un poco a ese tipo y a hacer que esa mujer tan pesada deje de pensar en cosas raras, mientras Himitsu puede ir a ese sitio sin ser reconocido y que intenten…

— ¡HERMANITOSSSSSSSSS! —gritó alguien corriendo hacia ellos. Himitsu se apartó rápidamente, haciendo que la chica de pelo rubio se abrazara a Tetsuya con fuerza.

— ¡Thea déjalo ya! —gritó el cantante intentando quitar los brazos de la chica de su garganta que le ahogaban.

— Vaya, sigue teniendo ánimos y todo —dijo Jodie detrás de ellos. Himitsu se puso completamente firme intentando no mirarlos.

— Oye, que lo necesito vivo, por favor —se quejó Mamoru al ver que Tetsuya estaba enrojeciendo intentando sacarse a Thea de encima.

— Ah, perdón —Thea se apartó de él y Tetsuya tosió levemente.

— ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? —preguntó el cantante encarándola.

— Últimamente me he hecho más fuerte, ¿no crees? —sonrió ella intentando parecer un poco tímida.

— ¿Más fuerte? ¡Por poco no me matas! —se quejó el cantante gritando—. ¡Ten un poco más de cuidado, Thea!

— Perdón —dijo ella suspirando.

— No le hagas caso, Thea, lo de casarse lo ha hecho viejo de golpe —se rio Shuuichi con frialdad.

— Ah, debe de ser eso —Thea sonrió ampliamente y satisfecha con esa respuesta de su padre.

Tetsuya fulminó con la mirada al hombre y entonces se quedó mirando a Himitsu. Realmente parecía no saber cómo comportarse con ellos. El cantante se echó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos. Pocas veces le habían visto reír y menos de esa manera. Himitsu se acercó a Mamoru en un intento de alejarse de todos ellos. Recordaba la última vez que les había visto y ni siquiera había sido capaz de intercambiar más de una sílaba con ellos. Que Tetsuya se riera de su nerviosismo solo lo hacía peor.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Mamoru mirando a su gemelo de pelo azulado.

— No preguntes —se quejó él apretando los dientes con fuerza.

— Vamos, relájate, hombre —Tetsuya le golpeó la espalda con fuerza, haciendo que Himitsu lo fulminara con una mirada peor que la que el cantante siempre hacía.

— ¡Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes estar tu tan relajado! —se quejó el chico de pelo azul gritando.

— Porque estoy acostumbrado —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros levemente—. Vamos, debes de tranquilizarte y respirar hondo.

— Respirar hondo, si supiera lo que es eso —Himitsu rodó los ojos y finalmente suspiró soltando el aire con cansancio.

— Vamos, vamos, tenemos que irnos —Tetsuya lo empujó—. Un placer volver a veros —dijo saludando a la familia Akai. Luego se giró para mirar a Mamoru—. ¿Te vienes o te quedas aquí? —Mamoru cerró la carpeta después de recoger todas las fotografías y la carta, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la familia Akai y salió con prisas de allí detrás de ellos. En cuanto hubieron salido de allí, Tetsuya sonrió hacia Himitsu—. Tienes que acostumbrarte de una vez.

— No puedo —se quejó él—. Solo me pongo nervioso cuando estoy con ellos.

— Y Chizuko no está ahí para salvar el día, ¿eh? —Tetsuya se burló dándole un pequeño codazo y haciendo ruborizar a su gemelo.

— Bueno, entonces…

— Himitsu, ve a ese sitio e intenta averiguar si puedes ver a las personas que estén detrás de esto —dijo Tetsuya—. Intenta pasar un poco desapercibido y busca si hay algún otro mensaje para él —Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza—. Yo iré a protegerla a ella —sonrió Tetsuya—. Te encargo a ti a los niños, ya que te llevas mejor con ellos —se rio mirando hacia su hermano—. Vuelve a la oficina e intenta actuar como si nada. Cuantas menos personas se enteren, más posibilidades de que ella tampoco.

— ¿Por qué están amenazando la vida de Asami-oneesan? —preguntó Thea detrás de ellos y asustándolos a los tres. Se quedaron viendo a la familia Akai que acababa de salir de allí.

— Thea, no hagas eso —se quejó Jodie tapándole la boca justo después de que ella terminara de preguntar eso.

— ¿Cómo? —Mamoru se quedó mirando a la niña que sonreía satisfecha.

— ¿Habéis venido por Asami? —preguntó Tetsuya mirándolos.

— Me tiene que devolver mi camiseta —se quejó Thea encogiéndose de hombros.

— Vosotros le ayudasteis a salir del país —Tetsuya rodó los ojos.

— Y al parecer los rumores son ciertos —suspiró Jodie.

— ¿Qué rumores? —preguntó Himitsu con el ceño fruncido y haciendo que Thea lo mirara ilusionada.

— Al parecer Kudo Asami es enemiga incluso de sus propios fans ahora mismo —dijo Shuuichi mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que hizo que el chico desviara su mirada.

— Vaya, si tienes una bonita voz —sonrió Thea con aire soñador haciendo que todos la miraran confundidos. La chica estaba mirando a Himitsu con las manos juntas delante de ella.

— ¿Qué…?

— Pasando de ella —Tetsuya apartó a Thea empujándola levemente hacia detrás de su madre, mientras interrumpía a Himitsu—. ¿Cómo que de sus propios fans?

— En Estados Unidos todos están en su contra —suspiró Jodie—. Incluso aquél que al final decidió dejar de amenazarla está empezando a replantearse su oferta. hay un tipo diciendo que tiene fotos de ella cuando vivía en Estados Unidos de dentro de su casa.

— Entonces tenemos un problema, si Jack también vuelve a amenazarla —Tetsuya arqueó una ceja y miró a Mamoru—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Ni siquiera ha dicho día y hora así que no puedo planear ir allí porque sí y perder más tiempo —se quejó Mamoru.

— Está bien —Himitsu sonrió—. Voy a reunir pruebas entonces. ¿Te encargas tú de ella? —miró hacia Tetsuya que afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Planeáis descubrirlo solo vosotros? —Shuuichi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— ¿Y si es algún conocido vuestro? —preguntó Shuuichi—. ¿Habéis pensado en que os van a reconocer aunque estéis disfrazados?

— Puedo estar allí por casualidad —dijo Himitsu—. Somos libres de ir a dónde queramos, ¿no?

— Un campo abierto —Tetsuya sonrió con frialdad mirando hacia Thea—. ¿Quieres ayudar?

— Claro —la chica sonrió levantando la mano al aire.

— ¿Qué planeas? —preguntó Jodie fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Que vaya con Himitsu, al fin y al cabo ese lugar es como un mirador a la ciudad, así que bien puede mostrarle a una extranjera las vistas —Tetsuya sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Quieres ir Thea? —preguntó Shuuichi mirándola. La hija de los agentes afirmó con la cabeza—. Bueno… —Shuuichi miró a Jodie—. ¿De qué se trata entonces?

— Están amenazando a Hattori con la vida de Asami y los dos niños —respondió Tetsuya—. Algo muy usual últimamente —se rio.

— Thea no te metas en problemas y no molestes a Himitsu-kun, ¿vale? —Jodie sonrió hacia ella.

— _Ok, mum!_ —Himitsu frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando a Tetsuya.

El cantante lo empujó para apartarlo de ellos, rodeándolo con un brazo por la espalda.

— Oye, te quejabas de que no conocías a tu familia y ahora que la conoces no has tenido ni siquiera una conversación seria con ellos —Tetsuya lo miró de reojo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué? —Himitsu se apartó de él y lo encaró hablando en susurros—. Para empezar son agentes del FBI y yo fui agente de esos criminales.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que 'y'? —Himitsu rodó los ojos mientras alzaba sus brazos a modo de obviedad—. Pues que no creo que quieran a alguien como yo en su familia. Comprobamos que era verdad y con eso tuve suficiente, no quiero que…

— Cierra el pico anda —Tetsuya lo interrumpió—. Disfruta de la vida, chico. No vale la pena andar preocupándote por trivialidades. Ellos no te han rehusado, porque si no te hubieras encontrado con una bala entre ceja y ceja por parte de ese grandote de mirada terrorífica. Así que deja de ponerte nervioso cada vez que estás con ellos y empieza a ser un poco natural. Espero que Thea pueda lavarte el cerebro un poco y así consiga hacerte confiar un poco más en todos nosotros.

— ¿Ese es tu plan? —Himitsu arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Pretendes que una niña me haga más vulnerable a la gente que pretende detenerme?

— ¿Pretende detenerte? —preguntó el cantante—. ¿Cuándo?

— Vino el otro día alguien del Programa a molestar a Chizuko —se quejó Himitsu.

— Pero eso no significa que sea el FBI —Tetsuya frunció sus labios en un posado ofendido.

— ¿Y qué más da? Les traeré problemas si me acerco a ellos —se quejó el chico del pelo azulado.

— Vale, te lo diré de otro modo, Secret —le puso una mano rodeándolo por la espalda—. Me debes un favor, así que vas a hacerlo por mí. Es una orden y no puedes negarte a eso. Por algo somos hermanos.

— ¡PARA TENER A UN HERMANO COMO TU PREFIERO NO TENER NI UNO! —Himitsu se apartó de él con rapidez—. ¡ERES UN APROVECHADO!

— ¿Eso crees? —Tetsuya se miró las uñas con aires de superioridad—. Cree lo que quieras, lo harás, porque lo digo yo. Es una buena oportunidad para que aprendas a ser humano.

— ¿Humano? —Himitsu lo miró confundido.

— Después de pasarte tanto tiempo alrededor de ese tal Darth Vader o como se llame…

— Dark Empire —lo corrigió él.

— Como se llame —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros—. Te vendrá bien un poco de gentileza.

— ¿Gentileza?

— Venga, que Chizuko es demasiado salvaje e infantil a la vez como para que te normalices como una persona civilizada y normal —se rio el chico del pelo plateado—. Bueno, si me disculpas tengo que irme.

— Oye, espera, ¡oye! —Tetsuya ni siquiera le hacía caso.

— Thea, haz lo que te de la gana con ese tipo. Solo da miedo cuando su voz es más suave y tranquila de lo normal —el cantante le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña y se alejó de allí a pasos rápidos.

— Yo tampoco creo que eso sea una buena idea —dijo Mamoru—. Pero tiene razón, si es alguien que conoce nuestro entorno, está claro que sabrá acerca de ti. Así que es mejor que tengas una excusa para estar allí si normalmente no estás.

— Dijiste que Shinichi-san está enterado de esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico de pelo azulado poniéndose la capucha del jersey encima de la cabeza.

— Sí, completamente —respondió él.

— Entonces no hay peligro de que él me mate —Himitsu suspiró—. Está bien, te ayudo, pero voy a tener que decírselo a Chizuko-san.

— Mientras no se lo diga a Asami no hay problema —respondió Mamoru.

— Le diré que no le diga nada —añadió Himitsu.

— Está bien —dijo Mamoru.

— Está bien —añadió Himitsu.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

— Está bien —interrumpió Thea, sacándoles de sus pensamientos.

— Cuento con vosotros entonces.

— _Yes!_ —gritó Thea levantando la mano de nuevo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Te llamo cuando sepa algo —Himitsu se giró con las manos en los bolsillos y Thea lo siguió alegre, dando pequeños saltos.

Jodie iba a decir algo, pero Shuuichi se puso al medio para que no dijera nada.

— Veremos lo que hace Thea con él. Jodie es mejor que no te disculpes, ella sabrá cómo manejarlo —Shuuichi habló con una voz tranquilizadora.

Jodie suspiró y se movió hacia un lado para verlos alejarse.

— Tengo que irme —dijo Mamoru en un hilo de voz yendo por dónde se había ido Tetsuya.

— Espera, Hattori-kun —Jodie le llamó antes de que se alejara mucho.

.

Tetsuya se quedó mirando alejado. No había mucha gente por ese lugar así que también pasaba un poco desapercibido, algo que no iba bien si era en comparación con Rai. Ese tipo les había robado ideas y también algunas canciones que se había hecho suyas antes de que salieran los discos de los Bullet Junior grabados. Ese tipo les había fastidiado demasiadas veces. Shouta les había dicho que no se enojaran, pero a él le era imposible no hacerlo. Solo habían comentado entre ellos y él ya les había quitado las canciones. Estaba empezando a sospechar que había micrófonos en alguno de los lugares en los que acostumbraban a reunirse. En cuanto les dieron un descanso, Rai se fue directo hacia Asami, pero ella ni siquiera lo había visto. Se había quedado mirando a Tetsuya con el ceño fruncido. Los del staff no le habían dejado acercarse mucho, pero estaba claro que el chico estaba allí por ella. Asami se acercó a paso rápido hacia allá.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Confraternizando con los enemigos? —preguntó Tetsuya medio riéndose.

— Enemigos —Asami miró hacia Rai—. Yo no veo a ninguno.

— Ah, porque está en tu casa, ¿cierto? —Tetsuya rodó los ojos mientras seguía sonriendo.

— ¿Hattori te ha contado? —Asami se giró para alejarse, pero él la cogió del brazo.

— Escucha al menos lo que tengo que decirte, vamos —Tetsuya suspiró largamente viendo como uno de los del staff lo fulminaba con la mirada por coger a la chica con tantas familiaridades.

— Te-chan no tengo intención de ablandarme por una tontería, sea la que sea —Asami lo miró con una cara aterradora—. Estoy cansada de los juegos que tiene mi familia y solo falta que Hattori haga lo mismo.

— Deja de llamarlo así, ¿quieres? —Tetsuya habló en medio de una mirada triste—. Te estás haciendo más daño a ti misma.

— Deja de meterte en dónde no te llaman, ¿quieres? —dijo Asami con cansancio—. Solo tendrás dolor de cabeza si te acercas a nosotros.

— Los niños lo pasarán mal con vosotros dos —Tetsuya rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y a ti qué narices te importa? —Asami se zafó de él y se apartó para que no volviera a cogerla.

— Me importa porque somos amigos —respondió el cantante—. Por eso me importa.

— No sabes lo que está sucediendo así que no te… —Asami se giró para alejarse, pero las palabras de Tetsuya que la interrumpieron le hicieron volver a mirarlo.

— _Surprise_ —mintió el cantante.

— ¿El qué?

— No me hagas contártelo —se quejó el cantante.

— Oh, sí, vas a contarme ahora —Asami se cruzó de brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Vamos, no quiero que Hattori se enfade conmigo —se quejó Tetsuya poniendo su mejor cara de súplica.

— Con quién tendrás un problema es conmigo como no me cuentes ahora lo que sucede —se quejó Asami—. Ahora, Te-chan.

— U-u-u-una fiesta sorpresa —susurró el cantante. Asami frunció el ceño, diciéndole con sus gestos que no lo creía—. Lo digo en serio, es por eso que Hattori anda tan cansado.

— Sí, ¿y qué más? —preguntó ella.

— Oye, te has pasado cuatro años fuera, con gente que te hacía daño —Tetsuya rebuscó en su mente alguna otra excusa que le ayudara a terminar esa mentira. Recordándose a sí mismo de que luego tendría que decirle eso a Mamoru. Movió su mirada arriba a la derecha y arriba a la izquierda, confundiendo a Asami aún más—. Hattori no quiere que eso te afecte, sobre todo porque desde que has vuelto no han dejado de pasarte cosas raras y malas. Así que ya es hora de que las cosas mejoren. Por eso pensó en intentar hacerte un día tranquilo. Se acerca tu cumpleaños, ¿no es cierto?

— Pero Mamoru haciendo una fiesta… —Asami frunció el ceño.

— Cree lo que quieras —respondió el cantante encogiéndose de hombros—. Me quedo allá por si necesitas preguntarme algo más —Tetsuya sonrió fríamente. Sabía que Asami ya había caído dentro de esa pequeña mentira. Así al menos dejaría de preguntar acerca de lo demás y Mamoru también estaría un poco más calmado. El cantante se alejó de allí con lentitud y sonrió satisfecho al escuchar las palabras de Asami.

— Gracias, Te-chan —Asami sonrió tristemente. Sabía que podría ser una excusa, pero ahora mismo le valía escuchar esas palabras para tranquilizar el dolor que estaba sintiendo desde la noche del día anterior.

.

Cuando Mamoru llegó con los niños a la playa, se acercó directamente hacia Tetsuya, quién estaba sentado en una de las rocas que daban al paseo de la calle. Tetsuya lo miró y se levantó del lugar, acompañando al chico hasta dónde seguían estando los cámaras, Asami, Rai y el grupo del último grabando.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Tetsuya viendo que Kizuna y Kazuki se alejaban corriendo de ellos para ponerse justo delante de la cinta que mantenía a los aficionados y curiosos alejados de la grabación.

— Nada —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. Himitsu y Thea-chan volvieron al mediodía y no habían encontrado nada ni nadie.

— Bueno, algo encontraremos —respondió el cantante sonriendo.

— ¿Y aquí qué tal ha ido? —preguntó el hijo de Heiji rodando sus ojos al ver que el director decía de nuevo un 'corten' y Asami se apartaba corriendo de Rai, quién la había rodeado con un brazo por la espalda.

— Nada de nada —Tetsuya suspiró largamente—. Nadie sospechoso ni con cámaras. No se acercan lo suficiente como para hacer fotografías buenas. No tengo ni idea de cómo se lo han hecho. Por cierto vas a tener que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Asami.

— ¿Qué?

— Pues eso —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros—. Necesitábamos una excusa para cubrirte, ¿no?

— ¿Y solo se te ha ocurrido eso? —preguntó Mamoru arqueando una ceja hacia él.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira así hoy? —preguntó él.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te mire? ¿Tú estás loco? —preguntó Mamoru fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿Cómo va a creerse tal cosa?

— Pues se lo ha tragado —Tetsuya encogió sus hombros intentando parecer despreocupado—. Así que de momento no hagas nada que le haga pensar lo contrario, ¿vale? De momento podemos dejarlo así, aunque ahora tienes que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

— Te odio —Mamoru bajó su cabeza completamente rendido. El cantante había conseguido algo a lo que él ni siquiera había podido acercarse—. ¿Cómo puede haberse creído eso?

— Bueno, tengo magia en mis palabras —el cantante se rio con estrépito haciendo que todos los que estaban viendo la grabación le pidieran silencio.

— ¿Magia en tus palabras? —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Ni te acercas a eso, tío.

Asami ni siquiera hizo caso de las voces de su alrededor. Era la última oportunidad que tenían para hacer que quedara bien la escena y poder aprovechar esa puesta de sol que estaba poniéndose a un lado del horizonte. Giró sobre sus pies y puso su mejor cara romántica, dejando que el brazo de Rai le rodeara la cintura. Apoyó su frente en la de él y lo miró directamente en los ojos mientras él hacía como si siguiera cantando. Sin una guitarra en su mano, el chico le parecía aún más pervertido que la primera vez que le había visto. Notaba los dedos del chico tocarla con tanta suavidad que estaba por estremecerse. Debía de aguantar en esa posición, pero notar también la respiración del chico en su cara estaba por hacerla estallar de las cosquillas que eso le provocaba en su nariz. Cuando finalmente escuchó a ese tipo decir 'corten', ella se apartó con rapidez frotando su nariz con fuerza y escuchando la risa de Rai detrás de ella.

— Deja de reírte de la chica, que lo ha hecho perfectamente esta vez —dijo uno de sus compañeros que había dejado la guitarra en algún rincón de la playa apartada.

— ¿Dijiste que ya lo habías hecho? —preguntó Asami—. Eres malísimo en eso, ¿lo sabías? —se quejó.

— Lo siento, lo siento —sonrió él—. Estoy resfriado, no puedo hacerlo de otro modo —se quejó él encogiéndose de hombros.

— Prueba a no respirar entonces —se quejó Asami entrecerrando los ojos aún con su mano apretando con fuerza la nariz.

— No había escuchado de nadie que se quejara tanto —Rai le removió el pelo en un acto infantil.

— Sí, ya —Asami arqueó una ceja suspirando—. Excusas para no tratar de hacerlo jamás bien, ¿eh?

— Lo que sea para verte ruborizar de ese modo —añadió Rai mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Es por la puesta del Sol —respondió Asami con rapidez apartando sus manos de él.

— ¡Mamá! —Kazuki levantó su voz y su mano para no pasar desapercibido por el músico.

— Kazuki —Asami se acercó a ellos con rapidez—. Habéis venido.

— Te dije que lo haría —Mamoru sonrió—. Tus amenazas siguen siendo mis órdenes.

— Eres un miedica —Tetsuya se rio—. Bueno, yo me voy.

— ¿A qué habías venido si se puede saber? —Asami frunció el ceño mirándolo.

— Tenía el día libre y vine a verte —sonrió el cantante.

— ¿Tenías que venir a espiar a Rai y a su grupo? —preguntó Asami sonriendo.

— Sí —Tetsuya se rio forzadamente y en voz baja. Diciendo esa mentira y aún Asami se lo creía—. Bueno, os dejo. Que os vaya bien.

— Que te vaya bien, Te-chan —Asami sonrió mientras notaba que Kizuna le cogía la mano—. ¿Qué? —se arrodilló delante de la pequeña.

— Mamá no se habrá enamorado de ese hombre, ¿verdad? —Kizuna la miró preocupada.

— ¿Qué son esas preguntas, Kizuna? —Mamoru la golpeó débilmente en la frente. Asami se rio—. ¿De qué te ríes? No tiene gracia.

— Hattori Mamoru sigue celoso —sonrió Asami apoyando sus manos en su barbilla y sonriendo hacia él—. Eres un auténtico cielo.

— Cierra el pico —Mamoru desvió la mirada y Asami se levantó sonriendo.

— Está bien, por esta vez no pienso quejarme, pero… —Asami lo miró a los ojos con tristeza—. ¿Seguro que no hay algo preocupante detrás de tu cansancio, Mamoru? —el chico negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada—. Está bien, tan solo no te fuerces, ¿vale?

Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza y observó cómo se giraba para volver a la grabación. Se sentía furioso y completamente celoso. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse así? Acababa de ver a su prometida con la frente enganchada a un tipo que la desvestía con la mirada. Y la mirada de ella, tan apasionada, tan sentimental… A veces se preguntaba si las miradas que le dedicaba a él sin actuar eran ciertas o simplemente seguían siendo una actuación más de la chica.

— Ah, sí —Asami se volvió a acercar a ellos y lo besó en los labios—. Me quedaré en la casa de Tokio, hoy. Tengo que ir a cenar con Rai, para hablar sobre un contrato en una película que le han ofrecido a él y en el que me ha recomendado.

— No te fuerces tú tampoco —susurró Mamoru sonriendo. Aunque las miradas fueran similares, solo él se llevaba los besos de ella. Tal vez eso era lo que le reconfortara. Siempre por unos segundos, hasta que luego recordaba a ese tipo que tantos problemas les había llevado.

— ¿Qué? —Asami lo miró preocupada.

— Nada, debo de empezar a quitarme los pensamientos de la cabeza —se rio él—. Luego hablamos, te esperaremos en la casa y si hace falta nos quedamos todos allí —Asami afirmó con la cabeza feliz—. Chicos decidle adiós a mamá, venga.

— ¿Por qué? —Kazuki y Kizuna se giraron los dos para mirarlo con ganas de ver más acerca de su madre.

— Porque ella vendrá luego con nosotros —sonrió Mamoru—. Venga.

— Hasta luego, mamá.

— Hasta luego —Asami levantó una mano viendo como los dos pequeños se alejaban de allí con tristeza.

— ¿Tienes hijos? —preguntó Rai detrás de ella.

— Son unos cielos —respondió Asami mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Rai—. ¿Cuarenta?

— Veintitrés —respondió Asami—. A punto de los veinticuatro.

— Y ya tienes dos hijos de cinco —Rai soltó un pequeño silbido—. Te conservas muy bien por haber tenido hijos.

— Acaban de cumplir los cuatro. Me los quitaron cuando tenían un par de meses solo —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Es una historia muy larga y pesada de contar.

— Bueno, tenemos toda la noche por eso —sonrió Rai—. Ahora les toca recoger a ellos. Vamos a cambiarnos y a ir hacia el restaurante, ¿vale?

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y vio como Rai volvía hacia uno de los de su grupo para darle la mano y hablar con él.

— Oye, que tiene hijos —susurró en un hilo de voz su compañero, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar de antemano dejándolo a solas con ella.

— ¿Y qué? —preguntó Rai—. No parece estar muy feliz.

— Céntrate unos segundos —respondió su amigo—. Esta chica tiene una familia que te va a complicar la vida. No te hagas el listo y olvídate de ella.

— ¿Complicarme la vida? —preguntó Rai con una mirada amenazante—. La única persona que me la va a complicar es 'ella'. Esa mujer que me amenazó. Un par de policías asesinos no pueden ser una amenaza para mí.

— Olvídate de esta chica —insistió su compañero—. Te juro que deberías de tenerle miedo.

— No con las drogas. Ella no podrá hacer nada con el efecto del alcohol y las drogas —respondió Rai—. Es una chica un poco despreocupada, nada más.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'La activación del veneno APTX 4869'.


	19. La activación del veneno APTX 4869

Hellow!

 **Humana:** si no le pusiera cosas como estas la història de seguro sería aburrida XDDDDD tranquila, que no sucede nada (?) figuradamente hablando... esto... bueno... mejor lee XDDDD los sinónimos han funcionado... me he reído un largo rato de tu frase XDDDD y no soy tan malvada como crees XDDDD tan solo escribí estos capítulos para poder explicar el motivo por el que el corazón de Asami y la mitad de sus pulmones no crecieron más después de los 10 años ;)

24 de Mayo.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _La activación del veneno APTX 4869_**

— ¡Erick-san, Natsuki-san! —Asami los saludó cuando los vio sentados en una de las mesas—. Veo que llegasteis bien…

— Sí —el chico forzó una sonrisa—. Aunque me están haciendo dar vueltas ahora como un loco —se quejó dando una mirada de complicidad a su hermana.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Asami confundida.

— Porque lo que tenía que entregar era en Osaka —se quejó él.

— ¿Un conocido? —interrumpió Rai.

— Sí —Asami sonrió hacia él notando la mano del chico en su espalda. Se sentía demasiado incómoda con él—. Erick-san, Natsuki-san, él es Motoyama Rai es un músico de pop-rock, con el que he trabajado hoy.

— Oh, un placer —Erick forzó su mejor sonrisa. ¿De qué le sonaba ese tipo?

— Un placer —la chica sonrió ampliamente hacia él.

— Bueno, os dejo —Asami sonrió levantando una mano con timidez—. Que tengáis suerte con eso y si os encontráis con los abuelos de mi prometido de nuevo, pedidles que os dejen tranquilos.

— Gracias —Erick se rio mientras veía a Asami alejarse con la mano del guitarrista en su espalda. La chica se apartó con más rapidez, en un intento de apartar su mano, pero el chico ya la había acercado de nuevo a la espalda de ella para que no se alejara mucho.

Erick negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Ese hotel era demasiado lujoso para él, pero por una vez, no tendría ningún problema en gastar sus ahorros en una comida tan buena como esa, si luego se pasaba el resto del mes comiendo 'comida basura' o bocadillos baratos. Natsuki observó la mesa alejada de él. Asami se había sentado en la mesa en un atento gesto de Rai para acercarle la silla a la mesa. ¡Qué anticuado era ese tipo! Pero por otro lado, su cabeza daba vueltas en las palabras de Asami. No lo había presentado como su prometido, entonces, ¿quién era su prometido? ¿Y quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto su cara? Cogió su teléfono móvil y observó la hora. Deberían de empezar a salir ya si querían llegar en dos días a Osaka. En un acto completamente improvisto y perfectamente inconsciente, sacó una fotografía del chico. Miró a su hermano y dejó el dinero en la mesa, levantándose de allí y alejándose rápidamente, junto a él. Cuando salió del hotel, se guardó el teléfono. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No era que debía de preocuparle conocer la cara de ese tipo. Había visto mucha gente en su vida, personas que no volvía a ver, personas completamente desconocidas que pasaban por su lado solo una vez, conocidos y amigos. No hacía falta que comprobara la cara de ese tipo en la base de datos. Pero definitivamente algo le molestaba, tanto a ella como a su hermano, porque en cuanto lo miró él afirmó con la cabeza. Ella cogió el teléfono de nuevo y le dio en el botón de búsqueda. Solo por si acaso, no dejaría que sus costumbres inconscientes pasaran desapercibidas. Su padre, con el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, le había dicho que confiara siempre en sus instintos, ya que eso, tal vez sería lo único que no le fallaría en la vida.

Se subieron al coche y se fueron hacia las afueras de Tokio. A medio camino, el teléfono de Natsuki hizo un pequeño pitido, que hizo que Erick detuviera el coche a un lado. Observaron la pantalla del teléfono: 1 coincidencia, Hoshino Yuuda. Erick pulsó el botón central de su teléfono y la foto del músico apareció entre sus manos, junto con un escrito largo de detenciones por parte de la policía japonesa. Bueno, Asami-chan había demostrado ser una chica fuerte, así que no debía de preocuparse por ella, pero aún así, Natsuki envió ese resultado al número de contacto que le habían dado en el Programa para poder encontrar a la persona que él quería encontrar. Alguien iba a ayudarla. Escribió el nombre del hotel en dónde tenían ese restaurante tan delicioso mientras Erick seguía conduciendo por el camino lejos de la ciudad de Tokio. Debían de encontrar de una vez por todas a la hija de la mujer a la que su padre había querido tanto.

.

Tetsuya observó su teléfono. Su día libre. De nuevo fastidiaban su día libre. Intentó abrir sus ojos al máximo, pero no podía ver bien la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Le habían enviado una foto junto a un documento policial. Bajó su brazo con pesadez y cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Estaba demasiado cansado para intentar perseguir a un criminal a esas horas. No iba a desaprovechar el momento en el que podía dormir para estar perfectamente la mañana siguiente. Alguien apareció a su lado, en su campo de visión. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Yuki, cogiendo a su hijo en brazos. La pequeña Alumi estaba durmiendo a su lado en esos momentos. Yuki le cogió el teléfono móvil de su mano y salió de la habitación de nuevo. Escuchó a la chica hablando al pequeño. Seguramente el niño habría intentado coger el teléfono y ella lo estaría regañando por ello. Pasaron pocos segundos, pero el golpe que siguió luego lo hizo incorporarse de repente y completamente asustado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver a Yuki asustada con el pomo de la puerta en sus manos.

— Vas a tener que trabajar ahora —respondió ella lanzando su teléfono—. O al menos pásale esta información a Hattori para que él pueda actuar.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Tetsuya cogió el aparato y se frotó los ojos con fuerza para poder comprobar la pantalla. Una foto de Asami con un chico. Si tiraba más abajo, estaba la ficha de ese tipo: Hoshino Yuuda, junto con un lugar y una hora. No habían pasado ni diez minutos de eso—. Esta tía no dejará nunca de meterse en problemas, ¿verdad? —Tetsuya se levantó de golpe y se vistió con rapidez mientras leía la información que había en el teléfono.

— ¿Quieres que venga? —preguntó Yuki.

— No es muy valiente si tiene que emborrachar y drogar a sus víctimas, pero…

.

Asami acababa de recibir un mensaje de Mamoru, pero tampoco le apetecía interrumpir al chico, aunque fuera la quinta vez que le contara la misma historia. Ahora ya no hacía gracia, ahora ya era patética. Asami estaba empezando a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Se disculpó y se levantó para ir al baño, cogiendo su bolsa. Con mucha suerte el tipo se cansaría de esperar y se largaría de allí. Pero antes de llegar al baño, notó que sus piernas estaban flaqueando. Se apoyó en la pared, intentando mantenerse de pie, pero no le hizo falta hacer mucho esfuerzo, ya que Rai estaba ayudándola a andar hacia fuera del restaurante. Ni siquiera habían pasado veinte minutos desde que habían llegado y él ya la estaba arrastrando diciéndole que la llevarla a su habitación del hotel. ¿En qué habitación dijo que se estaba hospedando ese tipo de Hokkaido? Él la estaba forzando a ir hacia el ascensor, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para apartarse de él. Se sentía mareada y muy débil. Él la acorraló en el ascensor, haciendo que ella recordara cosas que hubiera deseado olvidar por siempre. Vio como la mano borrosa del chico apretaba el botón del ascensor para subir, pero ella debía de salir de allí. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y lo golpeó en la cara haciendo que él se tambaleara hacia atrás. Su única oportunidad que no desaprovechó. Salió del ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerraran del todo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver si se habían cerrado bien o no, o si él había conseguido salir también detrás de ella, salió con prisas del hotel, esperando y deseando que ese tipo no volviera a molestarla. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba. Solo tenía que salir de allí, mientras se tambaleaba peligrosamente, casi cayendo al suelo.

.

Cuando Mamoru llegó en el lugar, Tetsuya se estaba quitando el casco de la moto, mientras se dirigía hacia dentro. Él no tardó en seguirlo. Lo vio en la recepción, junto a Yuki, mostrando una foto del tipo, junto con su placa del Programa, mientras decía algo que a Mamoru le hubiera hecho reír en otras circunstancias.

— Agente Especial contra la piratería musical. ¿Ha visto usted a este hombre?

— ¿Contra la piratería? —Mamoru frunció el ceño mientras mostraba su placa—. Te sería más fácil si usaras mi placa policial, ¿no crees?

— Oh, creía que no llegabas —se rio Tetsuya—. Lo siento, sigo teniendo solo la placa del Programa.

— ¿Ha visto a este tipo? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Sí, se hospeda aquí —susurró la recepcionista mientras un hombre vestido con un traje se acercaba detrás de ella.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó el hombre.

— Sí —respondió Mamoru—. Estamos buscando a este tipo y tenemos que detenerlo antes de que haga algo de improvisto.

.

La puerta de la habitación sonó como si alguien la golpeara. Él miró hacia allá y decidió ignorarlo. Tal vez había sido un niño gastando bromas. Puso sus manos de nuevo en su nariz adolorida. Tal vez fuera por eso que su compañero lo había advertido. Esa chica, aún estando drogada había conseguido escapar de él, mientras le golpeaba. Ella le había dicho que no había fumado nunca y mucho menos se había drogado o había bebido alcohol: le había mentido. Una sonrisa recorrió sus labios con satisfacción. Era una mala chica. La puerta volvió a ser golpeada y esta vez le hizo chasquear la lengua. ¿Quién osaba molestarle?

— Servicio de habitaciones —dijo alguien al otro lado respondiendo a su pregunta—. Le traemos su pedido.

— ¡No he pedido nada! —gritó—. ¡Deje de molestar!

— Pero señor…

— ¡He dicho que se largue! —el hombre estaba enojado. ¿Cómo osaban interrumpir sus pensamientos? Tenía que planear un mejor golpe contra ella, para que no volviera a suceder algo como lo de esa noche.

— Señor le pedimos disculpas, pero han solicitado…

— ¡YO NO HE PEDIDO NADA! —gritó desesperado.

— Su compañera, tal vez…

¿Compañera? ¿Le habían visto con Asami en el ascensor?

— ¡Estoy solo! ¡Deje de molestar!

— Hoshino Yuuda, abra la puerta por favor, tiene tres segundos —otra voz.

— ¿Hoshino? —él no había dado su nombre real a la habitación del hotel. Motoyama Rai abría muchas puertas gratuitas, pero no Hoshino Yuuda—. ¿Tres segundos? —negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirar su nariz en el espejo. Al menos podría denunciar a esa chica por maltrato. Tal vez así, 'esa mujer' estaría satisfecha con eso. La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando paso a Mamoru, con su placa levantada y la pistola en la otra mano.

— Manos arriba —susurró con voz amarga.

— ¿Qué? —él los miró sin moverse. Tetsuya entró detrás de él, igual que Mamoru. Al lado de la puerta, el gerente del hotel estaba poniéndose las manos en la cabeza por la puerta rota, mientras Yuki entraba con un suspiro largo—. ¿Cómo has…?

— He dicho que las manos arriba, sinvergüenza —respondió Mamoru recorriendo el largo camino de la 'suite' hacia la cama y poniendo su pistola en la sien del hombre—. ¿Dónde está ella?

— ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —preguntó mirando hacia Tetsuya.

— Yo solo un cantante, no me mires —se rio él.

— Yo solo estaba de paso —añadió Yuki yendo hacia la pequeña cocina de la suite.

— Somos de la policía, así que más te vale responder a la pregunta —respondió Mamoru. El hombre levantó las manos—. Responde —volvió a repetir. Tetsuya cogió la camisa de Rai y tiró de él arrastrándolo hacia el suelo.

— Oye, la policía no puede hacer eso —se quejó él.

— Ya te he dicho que solo soy un cantante —sonrió Tetsuya atando sus manos a la espalda con unas esposas—. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, ya que él no está viendo nada —señaló detrás de él, hacia Mamoru que estaba observando hacia otro lado, deseando no ver lo que el cantante estaba haciendo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Asami? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Y a mí qué me cuentas —se quejó él mirando hacia Mamoru. Tetsuya le apretó la nariz haciendo que el músico se quejara—. ¿Pero qué te he hecho yo si se puede saber?

— Te lo preguntaré de nuevo y esta vez quiero que me respondas con sinceridad —sonrió Tetsuya apretando con más fuerza la nariz del tipo—. ¿Dónde está la chica que te ha roto la nariz?

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo sé! —se quejó él—. Estaba débil y la iba a llevar aquí, pero me golpeó y se largó antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. No pude seguirla.

— ¿La drogaste? —preguntó Yuki de espaldas a ellos. La chica estaba en la parte de la cocina de la 'suite' con el grifo soltando agua.

— No —dijo él quejándose. Tetsuya le puso su teléfono bajo la nariz intentando que viera toda su carrera delictiva.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que no has intentado hacer daño a una chica tan bonita como Asami, después de lo que has estado haciendo a otras mujeres? —preguntó Tetsuya—. Vale, tío —puso un pie encima del hombro de Rai, empujándolo contra la pared. Cruzó sus brazos y sonrió con malicia—. ¿Qué le has dado?

— Yo nada —dijo él—. Se emborrachó y se largó, nada más.

— ¿Borracha? ¿Estamos hablando de Asami? ¿En serio? —Tetsuya se rio con fuerza—. ¡¿Qué le has dado?! —gritó mientras pisaba con más fuerza el hombro de Rai.

— ¡Nada! —gritó él—. ¡Aparta de mí! ¡Me haces daño!

— ¿Sabes el motivo por el que Asami jamás ha probado el alcohol o las drogas? —preguntó Mamoru agachándose delante de él, mientras ponía la pistola en la barriga del músico. Tetsuya se apartó de ellos—. Asami decidió que no debía de apresurarse, así que hasta la mayoría de edad, no quería probar nada que pudiera perjudicarla. Pero dos años antes de cumplir los 18 le diagnosticaron una enfermedad en el corazón muy extraña que hizo que tuviera que olvidarse por completo de intentar cualquier tontería de estas. Ahora dime, ¿qué le has dado?

El músico se removió incómodo por la cercanía de la cara del chico a la suya.

— Aparta —solo una palabra de Yuki hizo a Mamoru retroceder rápidamente.

— ¡La moqueta! —gritó el gerente del hotel justo en el momento en que Yuki terminaba de lanzar el cubo que acababa de llenar con agua del grifo y todos los cubitos de hielo disponibles en el congelador.

— ¡Maldita seas! —se quejó el músico quién había recibido por completo el cubo encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué le has dado?

— Está en mi bolsillo, por Dios —se quejó mirando la chaqueta que había dejado en una silla al lado de la cama—. Jamás me ha hecho ningún efecto así que está claro que a ella no le ha hecho efecto tampoco, sino no me hubiera golpeado con tanta fuerza.

— Está bien —Tetsuya suspiró largamente y se acercó a dónde el músico le había señalado con la cabeza. Cogió la chaqueta y registró los bolsillos, encontrando una pequeña bolsa con cuatro pastillas de color azul cielo con un dibujo al medio—. Qué pena de tipo —añadió mientras dejaba la chaqueta al suelo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ten un poco más de cuidado! ¡Esta chaqueta ha costado setenta mil yenes! —gritó desesperado.

— Y la moqueta ya cuesta más del triple —se quejó el gerente arrodillándose a su lado.

— Para empezar no estaríamos hablando si no hubieras intentado aprovecharte de nuestra amiga —sonrió Tetsuya—. Así que no sé de qué te quejas. Y gerente, si hubiéramos llegado antes, tal vez no hubiéramos tenido que usar nuestros recursos pobres.

— ¿Recursos pobres?

— Si nos hubiera dado el piso desde un principio esto no hubiera sucedido —sonrió Tetsuya con frialdad.

— ¿Y bien? —Yuki lo señaló con la cabeza, haciendo que Tetsuya se pusiera una mano en la cabeza mientras seguía observando la pequeña bolsa.

— Bueno, no se puede decir que sea algo bueno, pero tampoco es algo malo —dijo Tetsuya—. Seguramente ahora mismo estará a sobrecarga.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Mamoru.

— ¿Cuánto le has dado? —preguntó Tetsuya mirando al músico.

— ¿Cómo que cuanto? —preguntó él. Yuki se arrodilló delante de él y lo pellizco en la mejilla con fuerza—. Ay-ay-ay-ay. Vade, vade.

— ¿Cuánto le has dado? —preguntó Yuki soltándolo.

— Dos.

— Asami ahora mismo tiene una sobredosis —respondió Tetsuya encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Decisión Hattori?

— ¿Sobredosis? —Mamoru suspiró largamente. ¿Por qué pasaban esas cosas ahora?

 **Flashback**

Se miraron sonriendo los dos. Un día en el parque de atracciones con sus amigos era precisamente algo con lo que soñaría cualquier niño de nueve años como regalo por su cumpleaños, aunque faltaran tres días para cumplir los diez. Así se sentía Mamoru cuando entregó el billete al señor de la entrada para que le dejase pasar. Observó a Akira a su lado y a Asami y a Chieko en el otro. Los cuatro llevaban la misma sonrisa de travesura de siempre.

— Bueno, chicos —Heiji llevaba la misma voz de advertencia que siempre—. ¿Os acordáis de las normas?

— No escaparnos corriendo —sonrió Asami.

— No hacer enojar a nadie —respondió Chieko levantando un dedo como si estuviera informando a su hermana pequeña que se acercaba a ella con trabajo.

— Escuchar a los adultos y no subirnos en atracciones en las que no podamos montar, sin quejas —añadió Akira.

— No alejarnos de vosotros y siempre haceros caso. Básicamente lo de siempre —Mamoru se encogió de hombros y miró hacia un lado con una sonrisa, como si se estuviera burlando de su padre.

— Niño que te juegas quedarte castigado el resto de la semana —afirmó su padre alzando el puño.

— Déjalo ya, Heiji —sonrió Kazuha intentando calmar a su marido—. Sabes que tiene tu carácter.

Ran, Shinichi, Sonoko y Makoto se rieron mientras el moreno fulminaba con la mirada a su esposa.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Heiji murmurando entre dientes.

— Que dejes al niño disfrutar por un día —sonrió Kazuha—. Sabes que estaba esperando poder venir aquí.

— Venga vamos —sonrió Ran acercándose a ellos—. ¿Y a dónde queréis ir primero?

Akira y Mamoru se miraron sonriendo.

— ¡A la montaña rusa! —gritaron los cuatro a la vez.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —susurró Shinichi al lado de ella.

— ¿Demasiados recuerdos Shin-chan? —preguntó Yui sonriendo y mirándolo con cara de desafío.

— En serio podían haber escogido un montón de lugares mejores que este —se quejó él.

— Mira, por ahí es por donde te fuiste —se rio Ran señalando un pequeño pasillo de Tropical Land que daba justo detrás de la montaña rusa.

— ¿Fue aquí? —preguntaron Yui y Heiji interesados.

— Olvidadme, en serio: yo hoy no he venido —el hombre levantó la mano y empezó a ir dirección a la montaña rusa.

— ¿Por qué dice eso Shinichi-ojiichan? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Porque aquí es donde los únicos criminales que siempre se le escaparon intentaron hacerle daño —se rio Yui en voz muy baja.

— Tu padre tiene un problema con Heiji-ojiichan —sonrió Chieko—. Siempre termina tomándole el pelo.

Asami se rio a carcajadas y su padre la fulminó con la mirada.

— Venga vamos —dijo Ran cogiendo la mano de Yoh.

Estuvieron andando y subiéndose a todas las atracciones. Algunas con los padres, otras con sus hermanos, pero nunca sin dejar de reírse o sonreír. Ese iba a ser su mejor día del año e iban a pasárselo en grande los cuatro. Pero como siempre la diversión se terminó con un grito lejano.

— ¡Detente! —gritó la voz del inspector Takagi acercándose a ellos.

Todos miraron a su alrededor para ver de dónde provenía el grito, pero no se dieron cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde de que el hombre a quien iba dirigido el grito estaba detrás de Asami. El hombre, vestido con un jersey azul y unos pantalones beige tacados en rojo cogió a Asami por debajo de los brazos y alzó un cuchillo bajo su cuello. Asami gritó asustada y de repente estaba todo el grupo rodeado por policías con las pistolas levantadas.

— ¡Deteneros, bajad las armas! —gritó Shinichi poniéndose delante del inspector y la inspectora Takagi con los brazos abiertos.

— Shinichi-kun —Miwako los miró a todos Ran agarraba con fuerza a Yoh que parecía querer ponerse a llorar.

— ¡Bajad las armas! —gritó la mujer—. Venga.

— Pero…

— ¡Tiene a una niña! —gritó Wataru—. ¡¿Es que queréis hacerle daño a la niña?!

— Papá —Asami miró como Shinichi se giraba hacia el hombre, el cuchillo llevaba sangre y el manchado de sus pantalones también era líquido humano.

— Así que esta niña es una conocida de la policía, ¿eh? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa—. Está bien, entonces seguro no os atreveréis a tocarme.

Asami cerró los ojos mientras notaba el cuchillo apretarse contra su garganta. Le daba miedo respirar por si el cuchillo se clavaba en cuanto lo hiciera.

— Asami-chan —Yui la miró sonriendo—. Abre los ojos —la niña negó débilmente con la cabeza, aunque se metiera muchas veces en problemas, nunca la amenazaban directamente a ella, esta vez realmente tenía miedo—. Asami-chan, hazlo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Shinichi mirando a su hija mayor.

— ¿Crees que no le enseñé nada a tu hija de lo que mi madre me enseñó? —preguntó la joven de veintitrés años con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Asami-chan, hazlo —finalmente la niña abrió los ojos.

Estaban rodeados por agentes de policía, Mamoru, Akira y Chieko estaban en posición de 'vamos a patear a ese tipo que se ha atrevido de amenazar a nuestra amiga' justo al lado de Yui. Todos solo la miraban a ella, excepto Yoh que se había abrazado a su madre temblando.

— Yoh —Asami agarró con fuerza la mano del hombre—. ¿Señor me puede bajar, por favor?

— No —el hombre respondió pensando que sería un intento de burla de la pequeña que no sabía lo que le estaba a punto de ocurrir.

— Porfi… —Asami giró sus ojos hacia él intentando hacer su mejor cara de niña buena, algunas veces le había servido a su padre y a su madre para que no la castigaran con las travesuras que acababan de hacer con sus amigos.

El hombre la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja arqueada. No parecía tener la intención de soltarla. Yoh miró a su hermana.

— No —el hombre miró hacia la policía—. ¿Quién narices es esta cría? —Asami cerró los ojos, el hombre empezaba a temblar con la mano del cuchillo y ella estaba notando la afilada hoja traspasar un poco de su piel.

— Oye, tranquilízate, no vamos a hacerte daño y tu no vas a hacerle daño a la niña —respondió Miwako.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shinichi mirando a la mujer.

— La hoja está envenenada —susurró ella en voz muy baja, pero por mala suerte todos lo oyeron.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ni hablar! —Asami se quejó con los ojos llorosos—. ¡Sacadme a este hombre de mi lado!

— Estate quieta —se quejó el hombre—. O vas a probarlo.

Asami miró hacia otro lado esta vez con cara de aburrida.

— ¡¿Qué narices le has enseñado a tu hermana?! —gritó Shinichi golpeando la cabeza a Yui.

— A estar preparada para salir con tu maldición —se quejó Yui poniéndose las manos a la cabeza.

— Bueno, en cierto modo, Yui tiene razón, se tiene que preparar la pobre para… ya me callo —Heiji desvió la mirada viendo la mirada desafiante que le daba su compañero.

— Baja a mi hija ahora —se quejó Shinichi mirando al hombre de nuevo.

— Porque tú lo digas —respondió el hombre dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

— Porque él lo dice —sonrió Asami mirando al hombre—. Por favor, sí.

— Ni sueñes que voy a soltarte, niña —respondió el hombre sonriendo con malicia.

Asami vio como el detective Chiba se acercaba a Miwako y le decía algo en la oreja.

— Bueno, ya has matado a cuatro niños con tus malditas tonterías —respondió la mujer levantando el arma de nuevo—. Suéltala.

— ¿Tú lo ves bonito? —preguntó Asami cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Te parece bonito matar a niños inocentes? Será posible. Eres malvado y repulsivo, si ya sabía yo que hoy tendría que amargarme alguien el día.

— Cállate —susurró el hombre a su oído.

— ¡Ni lo sueñe! —gritó Asami levantando su mano—. ¡Lucharé por esos niños! —la chica sonrió y le sacó la lengua—. Me ha quedado genial, ¿no cree? —susurró hacia él.

— ¿Qué narices le has enseñado a Asami, Yui? —se quejó Shinichi poniéndose una mano delante de la cara.

— Eso no recuerdo habérselo enseñado —susurró ella sin dejar de mirar al hombre y a su hermana.

— ¿Y de dónde ha sacado eso? —preguntó Shinichi mirándola.

— Del primer lugar de cultura que un niño evita encontrar y en el que yo me paso horas y horas cada día: el mundo de la sabiduría llamada la biblioteca —respondió Asami sonriendo—. No sabes lo divertidos que me parecen los libros de psicología criminal que hay en la biblioteca de casa, son terriblemente entretenidos.

— ¿Qué es lo que le dejas leer a tu hija? —preguntaron Ran y Miwako a la vez.

— ¡Hey! Yo no recuerdo haberle dejado leer nada de eso —gritó Shinichi intentando defenderse, Ran lo miró sin creérselo—. Lo digo en serio.

— Claro que papá no me ha mostrado nada de eso —se rio Asami—. Cojo prestados esos libros cuando me castigáis —se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza—. Así al menos soy un poco más inteligente cada día. Y podré ser una buena detective como Miwako-san.

— ¡Ya puedes empezar a quitarle estos sueños a tu hija! —gritó Ran levantándose de golpe y soltando a Yoh mientras señalaba con una mano a la niña—. ¡Ahora!

Shinichi abrió los ojos como platos.

— Adelante, inténtalo tú, a mi dejó de escucharme hace tres años cuando empezaste a darle clases de karate —se quejó Shinichi señalando también hacia la niña y mirando a su mujer.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —gritó Ran.

— ¡De que tu hija me dé una paliza cada vez que intento corregirle algo!

— ¿Eso ha sonado tan patético como a mí me ha parecido? —susurró Yui mirando hacia ellos dos y en un susurro hacia los inspectores Takagi y Chiba.

Los tres afirmaron con la cabeza. El hombre que aguantaba a Asami se quedó mirando a la pareja discutir a gritos.

— Ahí estamos de nuevo —susurró Asami—. No te preocupes por ellos, en serio. Siempre andan igual, echándose las culpas de quién me ha enseñado todas mis travesuras.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó el hombre haciendo callar al acto a Ran y a Shinichi para mirarlo.

— ¿Insinúa usted algo? —preguntaron los dos a la vez junto a Heiji, haciendo que Yui se echara a reír.

— Diez —respondió Asami desviando la mirada.

— Tienes nueve aún —suspiró Yui rodando los ojos.

— Y no, no me encogí, esta es mi altura —añadió juntando sus dedos como si fuera muy pequeña junto a los ojos del hombre—. Y este es mi cerebro —sonrió la niña viendo que el hombre sin darse cuenta estaba apartando el cuchillo.

Asami le golpeó en el ojo y tiró una patada hacia atrás para que el hombre la soltara. El hombre gritó de dolor y se llevó el cuchillo en la cara sin darse cuenta al intentar taparse el ojo dolorido. Soltó a la pequeña y se quejó de dolor al clavarse el cuchillo. Mamoru cogió la mano de Asami y tiró de ella para apartarla de allí, mientras el hombre empezaba a soltar maldiciones.

— ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó Asami frunciendo el ceño detrás de Mamoru.

— ¡Maldita niña! —el hombre levantó el cuchillo y lo tiró hacia ellos.

Asami se dio cuenta de su error cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Tiró a Mamoru al suelo al tiempo justo para recibir ella el impacto del cuchillo en su brazo, mientras notaba la mano de Yui que los empujaba a los dos lejos del lugar. Mamoru y Asami cayeron los dos con la barriga al suelo. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, viendo como el cuchillo terminaba cayendo al suelo y los miró a los tres. Yui se había caído al suelo de culo esquivando el afilado objeto. Los dos niños se levantaron con lentitud del suelo y se miraron entre ellos sonriendo al ver que el cuchillo estaba a sus pies. Pero Mamoru palideció al acto. El brazo de Asami tenía un rasguño del cuchillo.

— Asami —Mamoru lo señaló.

La niña se miró el brazo mientras algunos policías corrían a detener al hombre.

— Me ha dado —susurró Asami mientras Shinichi se arrodillaba a su lado—. Papá.

— Estate quieta —respondió Shinichi cogiendo el brazo de la pequeña y observándolo con atención—. No te pongas nerviosa, voy a hacerte un poco de daño, ¿vale?

Asami afirmó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado mientras Shinichi apretaba por encima del rasguño el brazo de la pequeña.

— Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital en seguida —susurró Heiji—. ¿Estás bien, Yui?

— Sí, no me ha dado —susurró ella.

— Llevárosla ya —susurró Miwako—. Tenéis diez minutos.

Shinichi afirmó con la cabeza.

— Agárrate a mí, Asami —susurró el padre rodeándola con el brazo libre.

La niña se cogió al hombre por el cuello y cerró los ojos. No quería ver lo que acababa de ver, pero cerrar los ojos solo le hizo sentir más ganas de llorar. La última cara que había visto era la de Mamoru muy pálido y asustado. Notó a su padre que empezaba a correr con ella, Heiji pidiendo paso. Quizás estaba peor de lo que ella habría creído. Quizás. Notó que sus ojos le ardían y quería ponerse a llorar, pero después de lo que había conseguido no quería que le vencieran unas pocas gotas de agua salada que salían de sus ojos. Así que se agarró con más fuerza a Shinichi y hundió su cara en el pecho del hombre. No podía hacer más que intentar controlar su respiración. Primer paso de un envenenamiento: hacer un torniquete en una parte más elevada, para evitar la extensión del veneno; hecho, su padre le apretaba con tanta fuerza el brazo que creía se lo partiría por la mitad. Segundo paso de un envenenamiento: si estás solo, llamar a alguien para que te rescaten, si estás acompañado, pedir auxilio a una persona de confianza para que te lleven al hospital; hecho, su padre y Heiji la llevaban corriendo completamente desesperados. Tercer paso de un envenenamiento: en cuanto se llegue al hospital decirle al médico que te han envenenado y esperar que no sea demasiado tarde. Se subieron a un taxi y escuchó la voz de Heiji gritando con desespero al conductor que apretara el acelerador hacia el hospital.

— Asami, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Shinichi viendo que la pequeña no se soltaba de él, ella afirmó levemente con la cabeza—. Perdona que te haga daño —ella negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento. Siempre… siempre suceden cosas como estas.

— No, yo tuve que haber pensado en que ese hombre se haría daño a sí mismo y luego se enfadaría —susurró ella—. Pero protegí a Mamoru-kun.

— Sí, lo hiciste muy bien —sonrió Shinichi con orgullo y acariciándole con la mano libre la cabeza—. Lo hiciste perfecto.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? —preguntó Asami—. ¿Va a doler?

— No lo sé —susurró Shinichi—. Depende del veneno que sea. De verdad lo siento.

— Papá, ¿lo he hecho bien? —preguntó la niña.

— Sí —sonrió él mientras miraba a Heiji con cara más preocupada aún.

— ¿Sabes? —preguntó Heiji con una sonrisa intentando parecer aliviado—. Por primera vez entendí ese libro de psicología criminal —Asami lo miró de reojo aun manteniendo su frente en el pecho de su padre—. En serio, nunca lo había entendido y ahora me lo has hecho entender.

Asami sonrió satisfecha y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— Me duele el brazo —susurró.

— Lo sé —Shinichi siguió acariciándole el pelo—. En breve llegaremos al hospital.

— ¿Qué me harán? —preguntó ella.

— Te darán todo lo que puedan que sepan de antídotos —susurró Shinichi mientras Heiji hablaba de nuevo con el conductor con desespero—. El problema es que nadie sabe qué veneno es, así que no sabrán si podrán curarte o no, Asami.

— Pero, yo… yo no quiero…

— Lo sé —susurró él sonriendo—. Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. Tienes mi suerte, al fin y al cabo, siempre salimos airosos de estas situaciones —Asami afirmó con la cabeza levemente—. Luego quizás te duerman porque así al menos no sientas el dolor del brazo, para que se aseguren de que no pasa el veneno a tu corazón.

— ¿Qué está diciendo este hombre a la pobre niña? —preguntó el conductor mirándolo por el retrovisor.

— Cállese y conduzca, maldito, o la muerte de la niña correrá por tu consciencia —se quejó Heiji golpeando su hombro para que acelerara más.

— Heiji-ojiichan siempre se pone nervioso igual que Mamoru-kun —susurró Asami casi sin voz.

— Sí, no puede evitarlo —sonrió Shinichi mirándolo—. Tiene la sangre muy caliente.

Heiji le devolvió la sonrisa. Al menos así estarían un poco más aliviados, si ella intentaba hacer bromas.

— Me duele. Me duele mucho —susurró la pequeña finalmente llorando.

Shinichi notó que el brazo de Asami empezaba a temblar y miró preocupado hacia el moreno.

— Tranquila, ya hemos llegado —susurró el hombre—. Agárrate a mí y no te sueltes, ¿vale?

— Lo siento —susurró Asami mientras lloraba—. Siempre os estoy dando problemas a mamá, a Onee y a ti. Lo siento papá.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Shinichi.

Cuarto y último paso de un envenenamiento: si notas que el antídoto no hace efecto, asegúrate de dejar tu consciencia limpia; hecho…

Shinichi salió corriendo del taxi mientras Heiji seguía gritando al conductor lo lento que había sido. En seguida entraron en la recepción y Heiji le gritó a la gente que había en recepción que intentaran dejarles paso. La gente que hacía cola al ver a la niña se apartaron corriendo. Heiji informó sobre el veneno en la recepción y de repente se oyó un timbre dentro del hospital por un botón que la recepcionista había pulsado corriendo. Asami procuró mantener su cabeza apoyada en su padre y empezó a intentar calmar su respiración. Estaba tan asustada que no podía dejar de llorar. En seguida salieron dos médicos con una camilla y Shinichi dejó a la pequeña en la camilla cogiéndola aún por el brazo.

— Papá, no me dejes sola —susurró la pequeña cogiéndose al brazo de él.

— Tranquila, entraré contigo —sonrió él.

Asami estaba muy pálida y no paraba de llorar. Shinichi dejó de sonreír al acto cuando ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró. Estaba tan asustada. Al fin y al cabo, ella seguía siendo una niña.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Tenemos que encontrarla —susurró Mamoru, recordando todo aquello.

— ¿Qué sobredosis ni qué tonterías? —preguntó Rai enojado—. Es imposible que con tan poco tenga una sobredosis idiota, y menos de la manera como golpea.

— Hay dos opciones con lo que le has dado —sonrió Tetsuya—. O una sobredosis o veneno, así que de momento pensemos en positivo.

— ¿Ve-veneno? —preguntó Rai parpadeando confuso—. ¿De qué hablas?

— De que esta pastilla contiene un componente que hace que la sangre de Asami sea veneno, idiota —Tetsuya lo cogió por debajo del hombro y tiró de él intentando levantarlo—. Vamos.

— Voy a buscarla y la llevo al hospital —susurró Mamoru casi sin voz y saliendo del lugar apresurado. Yuki lo siguió—. Te encargo a este idiota —dijo antes de salir.

— Eres idiota —susurró Tetsuya acercándose a Rai—. Por eso son malas las drogas. Porque jamás sabes lo que le sucederá a una persona que no seas tú. Si a ti te gustan entonces matate con ellas, pero no se las des a alguien que no sabes cómo va a reaccionar, o si le va a hacer alergia o algo por el estilo. Levanta —ordenó. Él no se movió mientras veía como el gerente del hotel se iba detrás de Mamoru para ofrecerles su ayuda—. ¡He dicho que levantes! ¡¿Es que estás sordo?! —gritó con fuerza asustándolo mientras tiraba de sus brazos para levantarlo. Luego habló con voz normal de nuevo—. Vamos a comisaría a entregarte de una vez por todas. Tengo que informarte de que su familia es de la policía y también son abogados, así que mucho me temo que estás completamente perdido.

— ¡Ella me pidió que lo hiciera! —gritó Rai—. ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Ella me amenazó con publicarlo todo si no la deshonraba a ella!

— ¿Quién? ¿Asami? —Rai negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— ¡Jamás me dio su nombre! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Fue su idea! —gritó de nuevo—. ¡Ella! ¡Esa mujer me lo hizo hacer!

— Ya les contarás eso a la policía, ¿entiendes? —Tetsuya lo empujó para que saliera de la habitación.

Al salir recogió su casco de moto que había dejado al lado de la puerta. Entraron en el ascensor y Tetsuya pulsó el botón para bajar a la entrada del hotel. En cuanto llegaron a bajo, lo volvió a empujar mientras él seguía gritando acerca de esa mujer. La verdad Tetsuya tampoco se molestó en intentar callarlo. Cuantos más gritos más caía su reputación como excelente músico, significado: un rival menos al que la gente adoraría en el mundo del espectáculo. Lo empujó hacia fuera del hotel sin importarle si se tropezaba y se caía o si seguía su ritmo rápido. Le hizo bajar las escaleras, hasta llegar a su moto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó en cuanto vio que se paraban allá.

— Sube —sonrió Tetsuya.

— Ni lo sueñes —se quejó él.

— Subes o grito a todo el mundo lo sinvergüenza que eres, aquí y ahora —Tetsuya habló con un tono de odio en su voz que no pasó desapercibido por Rai. El músico observó a su alrededor. Todo el mundo los estaba viendo en esos momentos. Estaban viendo que estaba enmanillado y empezaban a hablar en susurros hacia ellos intentando adivinar lo que estaban haciendo—. El tiempo vuela, tío: tic-tac —hablaba con mucha lentitud mientras seguía sonriendo con frialdad—. Tic-tac, tic-tac.

Rai levantó una pierna y subió en la moto en la parte de atrás. Tetsuya se puso el casco y subió delante de él.

— ¿Y mi casco? —preguntó él.

— Seguramente se lo habrá llevado el prometido de la chica —dijo Tetsuya—. Lo siento, si no hubieras tocado a su chica, ahora tal vez estarías yendo en una limusina hacia la comisaría y entrarías como un héroe —añadió con un tono de burla—. Venga, vamos.

— Es peligroso ir sin el casco —se quejó mientras Tetsuya encendía la moto a gran velocidad.

— Si quieres bájate, yo no te lo impido —se rio él por encima del ruido del motor—. Aunque tal vez entonces sí que necesites un buen casco —se lo pensó unos segundos—. Incluso para tu cabeza también necesitarás.

.

En cuanto llegó a la comisaría se bajó y esperó a que Rai bajara de la moto. Las puertas de la comisaría, estaban llenas de periodistas, esperando alguna noticia importante. Tetsuya ni siquiera intentó esquivarlos. Se abrió paso entre ellos mientras empujaba al tipo con fuerza hacia dentro, que se negaba a andar al ver a los periodistas.

— Buenas noches —saludó a algunos para pasar aún menos desapercibido—. ¿Cómo están?

— ¿Silver? —preguntó uno—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Tetsuya sonrió y se giró para encarar la cámara de la periodista que lo había reconocido.

— Pues ya que lo preguntan: este tipo acaba de intentar matar a alguien drogándola —sonrió con malicia—. Por supuesto un policía lo ha detenido, pero como se tenía que llevar a la chica con urgencia al hospital y él era el único capaz de encontrarla, decidimos que yo llevaría a este tipo a la comisaría por él, antes de que se intentara escapar de algún modo. Supongo que todos lo conocen: se llama Hoshino Yuuda, aunque todo el mundo lo conoce con el nombre de Motoyama Rai. Saluda chico —Tetsuya lo miró sonriendo mientras él palidecía lentamente—. Tal vez esta sea la última vez que veas las cámaras en mucho, muchísimo tiempo —tiró de él hacia dentro mientras los periodistas empezaban a grabar y fotografiar la escena.

— ¡Te digo que ha sido culpa de ella! ¡Ella es quién ha hecho esto! —gritó con fuerza—. ¡Esa maldita mujer tiene la culpa!

— Que sí, que sí —Tetsuya se rio hablando en voz baja, que la tapó perfectamente la voz de Rai—. Y yo te digo que se lo cuentes a la policía. Yo no soy de confianza al fin y al cabo. Puedo traicionar a muchos de mis rivales.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que ha sido ella! ¡Esa mujer me ha metido en esto! ¡Me ha tendido una trampa! —gritó.

— Ya puedes callar, no te oyen —sonrió Tetsuya acercándose a la recepcionista—. Vengo de parte de Hattori Mamoru a llevar a este hombre directamente a homicidios.

— ¡Aún no está muerta!

— ¿Prefieres ser juzgado por intentar violar a alguien? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Tetsuya sonriendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tetsuya-kun? —preguntó la voz de Shinichi detrás de él. El cantante se giró con una sonrisa, pero se puso serio en cuanto vio que Heiji, Saguru, Shiho y Aoko lo acompañaban.

— Vine a entregar al tipo que ha matado a tu hija pequeña —dijo señalándolo.

— ¿Asami-chan? —preguntó Aoko desconcertada.

— ¿Cómo que Asami? —Shinichi arqueó una ceja.

— Le ha drogado con dos pastillas de una cosa que un drogata considera normal con esa cantidad —informó él—. Hattori está buscándola ahora, así que no hay nada más de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Nada de qué preocuparse? —preguntó Saguru—. Yo veo que hay mucho por lo que preocuparse.

— Esta droga en concreto lleva uno de los componentes del APTX —Tetsuya lanzó la bolsa hacia su madre—. Así que de momento podemos pensar en positivo y que solo tenga una sobredosis. Hasta que no la encontremos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Y ahora si me permitís me llevo a este sinvergüenza de aquí.

— Lo llevo yo —Heiji avanzó hacia ellos y cogió el otro brazo de Rai—. Voy a encerrarte de por vida, chico. Por hacer daño a la prometida de mi hijo.

— ¡YA OS HE DICHO QUE HA SIDO CULPA DE ELLA! ¡ELLA ES QUIÉN LO HA HECHO! —gritó desesperado Rai, entrando después en un ataque de tos al forzar tanto su voz.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Heiji.

— ¿A mí qué me cuentas? Lleva repitiendo eso todo el rato —se quejó el cantante—. Pero él ha sido quién la ha drogado, así que… ah, sí. Y este es su legado —Tetsuya sacó su teléfono y le mostró la ficha de Rai al moreno.

— Menudo currículo —dijo Heiji después de soltar un pequeño silbido—. Kudo, ve con mi hijo, yo me encargo de este —añadió haciendo una sonrisa hacia su compañero.

— Gracias —susurró él.

— Espera, yo también vengo —dijo Tetsuya siguiéndolo—. Ah… —se paró justo delante de Aoko—. ¿Podrías decirles a tus hijos que investiguen eso de 'Ella'? —le preguntó. La mujer afirmó con la cabeza—. Gracias.

— ¿Podrías avisar a Yui, por favor? —preguntó Shinichi mirando hacia Shiho. Ella afirmó con la cabeza haciendo una sonrisa cálida—. Gracias.

Los dos salieron de allí con paso rápido.

.

— Idiota.

La voz de Mamoru sonó muy lejana, pero ella sabía que estaba a su lado. Vio la sombra del chico sentarse a su lado, pero no pudo ni siquiera girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Sonrió débilmente mientras intentaba tranquilizarse por sexta vez en esa noche. Se obligaba a mantener sus ojos abiertos para observar las estrellas de la noche, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las olas del mar yendo y viniendo. El hotel de Rai estaba muy cercano a dónde habían grabado y por eso a ella no le había sido complicado ir allí para facilitar el hecho de que Mamoru pudiera encontrarla. Cuando había cogido su teléfono para llamarlo, ya no veía nada para intentar hablar con él, así que decidió simplemente seguir avanzando para no dormirse. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba feliz de que Mamoru la hubiera encontrado. Notó los dedos de él poniéndose debajo de su cuello. Estaban fríos. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar una palabra sin echarse a llorar.

— Tengo que llevarte al hospital, Asami —susurró Mamoru mirándola con tristeza. Su cabeza volvió a aparecer en el campo de visión de la chica.

Ella quería decirle que no hacía falta, que ya se le pasaría, pero sus labios no se movían. Ninguno de sus músculos parecía estar en la labor de hacer caso a su cerebro. No, no era que no quisieran hacer caso, era que su cerebro no estaba dando las órdenes correctamente. Notó los brazos del chico poniéndose debajo de su cuerpo y entonces el cielo se movió con más intensidad. Ahora no solo le rodaba la cabeza, toda ella se movía, dándole aún más ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué le había sentado tan mal esa comida? ¿Tal vez había comido demasiado rápido? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente? ¿Y por qué Rai había intentado llevarla con él a su habitación?

— Ma-moru… —consiguió que su voz saliera, pero la cabeza del chico siguió mirando recto.

No la había oído. De nuevo parecía que su cerebro entendía las cosas de diferente manera. Cómo cuando estuvo en el Laboratorio. ¿Por qué? Sentía que debía de hacerse entender, pero le costaba horrores poderlo hacer.

— ¿La has encontrado? —Yuki habló apresurada acercándose a él—. ¿Cómo está?

— Respira —susurró Mamoru forzando una sonrisa.

— Vale, súbela, conduzco yo —Yuki le abrió la puerta del coche para que Mamoru se subiera en él. El chico no rechistó ni se quejó, mientras Yuki llamaba a Tetsuya—. La hemos encontrado. La llevamos al hospital.

Tetsuya detuvo la moto y se quitó el casco, asegurándose de que no le caía el aparato de Bluetooth de su oído. Se giró hacia el coche que lo seguía, que ya se había detenido. Shinichi salió del asiento del conductor y se acercó.

— Dice que ya la han encontrado —informó el cantante.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Que la llevan al hospital.

— No creo que al hospital puedan hacer mucho, si es por el APTX —suspiró Shinichi.

— Yuki, llevadla a su casa, avisaré a mi madre para que venga a ayudaros. De momento metedla en agua bien fría para intentar hacerla reaccionar —dijo Tetsuya.

— Recibido.

.

Cuando la entraron en la casa, Kizuna y Kazuki se abalanzaron encima de ellos con sollozos. Mamoru les pidió que se alejaran de allí, y Kazuha se los llevó a rastras de allí, para que no molestaran. Entre él y Yuki la dejaron dentro de la bañera y encendieron el grifo con agua bien fría. Ella abrió los ojos con el contacto.

— Aguanta, Asami —Mamoru le puso una mano encima de la cabeza, acariciándola levemente. No podía hacer nada por ella.

— Frí-o —susurró ella.

— Lo sé —Mamoru le apartó el pelo de su frente que se había quedado pegado—. Resiste un poco más, Asami.

— ¿Qué ha…? ¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Ese maldito te ha drogado —susurró Mamoru—. Miyano recibió un correo de una chica llamada Natsuki, diciéndole que le habían dado su número en el Programa y que habían visto algo extraño en ese tipo, junto con una larga y oculta lista delictiva.

— Por favor —Asami cerró los ojos. Mamoru jamás bromearía con algo así. Kazuki y Kizuna gritaron mientras entraban en el baño.

— ¡Mamá!

— Chicos, fuera de aquí —Mamoru se apartó de Asami para intentar cogerlos, pero ellos ya se habían apoyado en la bañera.

— ¿Por qué está mamá bañándose con ropa? —preguntó Kizuna.

— ¿Por qué está fría?

— Mamá se encuentra mal, chicos —dijo Yuki—. Hay algunas enfermedades que lo curan solo el agua y por eso mamá está aquí. Pero como buenos niños vosotros tendríais que estar a fuera esperando a por ella.

— Pero…

— No importa Yuki, ya estoy mejor —susurró Asami.

— No, no lo estás, Asami —Mamoru le cogió la mano—. Ni siquiera te mantenías en pie. Quédate quieta por unos segundos más, ¿vale? Ahora vengo.

— Voy a morir por hipotermia —susurró ella viendo como Mamoru cogía a los niños de las manos y tiraba de ellos.

— Chicos, sed pacientes, ¿vale? Alguien le ha hecho daño a mamá y ahora no se encuentra muy bien —dijo Mamoru mientras se arrodillaba delante de ellos. Kazuha volvió a pasos rápidos donde estaban ellos.

— Lo siento, solo les quité los ojos por un segundo.

— No importa —Mamoru sonrió hacia su madre—. Mamá estará bien, en seguida, ¿vale? —Mamoru les acarició el pelo a los dos sonriendo hacia ellos—. Deberíais de ir a dormir.

— No hasta que mamá esté bien —se quejó Kazuki hablando con la voz muy elevada.

— Mamá está bien, ya —respondió Mamoru—. Está con nosotros, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó guiñándoles un ojo—. Así que sed buenos e id a dormir.

— Pero… —Kizuna miró hacia dentro. Yuki estaba hablando con Asami en una voz muy baja—. Está bien, Kizuna será buena chica.

— Así me gusta —Mamoru los abrazó con fuerza—. Id a dormir, venga.

Kazuha cogió a los dos de la mano y tiró de ellos hacia las habitaciones. Mamoru suspiró unos segundos, antes de volver dentro del baño. Convencer a unos niños siempre era más fácil que convencerse a sí mismo.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Un beso lleno de sal'.


	20. Un beso lleno de sal

Hellow! Sorry! Ayer como era fiesta me olvidé por completo de todo... cuando me desperté ya era mediodía (?) mi modo hivernación es horrible XD

 **Humana:** no soy tan mala jejejejejeje más adelante lo seré (?) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA será por todo lo contrario (?) no sé si se volverá como ellos... porque la situación de Mamo será muy distinta XDDDDDDDDDDDDD pero bueno, ya lo verás XDDDDDDDDDD

25 de Mayo.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Un beso lleno de sal_**

Después de contarle todo lo que su padre le había contado a él, Yoh parecía un poco aliviado. Ayako se quedó escuchándolo en silencio. Sabía que eso aliviaría las preocupaciones del chico, pero aún así veía que sus ojos seguían con algún pensamiento negativo acerca de todo lo que había sucedido a Asami, el día anterior. Ella se apoyó en el respaldo del banco del patio, acercándose estratégicamente a él. No le había dicho acerca de su situación actual, así que no sabían si esa droga le había hecho algún daño. No le había dicho acerca de lo que había pasado con el tipo que le había dado esa droga, así que tampoco sabían lo que Heiji había hecho con él. Se apuntó mentalmente preguntárselo a su padre para enviarle un mensaje a Yoh y tranquilizarlo un poco más. Pero lo que más preocupaba a Ayako, era que su mejor amigo, su compañero de penas y dolores, su amor secreto, no hubiera dicho nada acerca de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Giró su mirada hacia unos chicos que jugaban a baloncesto en las canchas de al lado, mientras juntaba su hombro con el de él. No hizo falta hacer nada más. Yoh dejó caer su cabeza encima de su hombro, cansado.

— Yoh, todo saldrá bien —susurró Ayako abrazando su cabeza con su mano libre—. Oneechan es fuerte.

— No quiero que esté con nosotros —susurró él. Ayako frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le había entendido mal o realmente había dicho aquello? Seguramente le había entendido mal—. Cada vez que Asami-oneechan está con nosotros sale herida, por eso no quiero que esté más con nosotros —lo había entendido perfectamente.

— Eso es muy egoísta por tu parte Yoh —Ayako sonrió con tristeza y él se apartó para verla—. Aunque ella esté bien cada vez que está lejos de nosotros, pedir que ella sea infeliz porque así está a salvo es muy egoísta. Oneechan está feliz aquí con nosotros y si ella no se va, es porque prefiere tener esos días malos, a pasarse toda su vida alejada de nosotros. No puedes pedir que ella sea infeliz por tu estar tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

— Asami-oneechan no está feliz —susurró Yoh—. No lo está. Podría haber muerto por culpa de que ese tipo quería hacerle cosas malas y no era suficientemente valiente para dejarla inconsciente sin drogarla —Ayako lo soltó de su agarre y se giró mientras lo cogía por los hombros y lo dejaba completamente apoyado en el banco. Yoh dejó que ella le obligara a hacer esas cosas. Como siempre Ayako se aseguró de que nadie estaba mirándolos o suficientemente cerca de ellos para que se pudieran reír. Tumbó sus piernas encima del regazo del chico y le obligó a mirarla. Ayako sabía que estar en situaciones familiares, ayudaba que el chico sacara todos sus pensamientos a la luz y eso era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, ya que no podían perderse la última clase, en que los dos tenían examen. Luego le cogió la mano al chico con las dos suyas. Comparadas con las del chico que ya estaba creciendo mucho, las suyas no eran nada. Las manos de Yoh tenían los dedos muy largos y también un poco gruesos. Los suyos eran cortos y muy delgados, demostrando que su cuerpo aún era el de una niña—. No puedo dejar de pensar en cuando Asami-oneechan tenía que cumplir los diez años. Teníamos cinco nosotros, pero yo no puedo olvidar eso.

 **Flashback**

Yoh entró a la habitación en donde estaban su padre y sus dos hermanas esperando. La mano de Ran le apretó la suya con fuerza, en cuanto escucharon un pequeño grito de la hija menor de ellos. Yoh estaba asustado. Jamás había escuchado a Asami gritar de dolor. Se acercó a la cama en dónde estaba la pequeña y la observó con atención. Estaba pálida, cerraba sus ojos con tanta fuerza que parecía estar haciendo demasiada fuerza. Otro pequeño grito de su boca y los pies de ella se movieron con rapidez.

— Tranquila, Asami, tienes que resistir —susurró Yui acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, justo al lado de Yoh. El niño miró a su hermana mayor. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Él no podía entender a los adultos. Observó a Shinichi, al otro lado de la cama. Mantenía la mano de la pequeña agarrada con sus dos grandes manos y apoyadas en su cabeza. El padre mantenía los ojos cerrados con cansancio intentando no escuchar los gritos de ella—. Asami todo está bien —Yoh volvió a mirar a su hermana mayor mientras Ran se acercaba a Shinichi y se arrodillaba a su lado llorando—. Tienes que resistir. Mamoru-kun y los demás quieren celebrar tu cumpleaños en el colegio, contigo.

— …migo… —la voz de la pequeña habló casi gritando, haciendo que todos la miraran. Asami había abierto los ojos, pero los había cerrado de nuevo al notar otro pinchazo de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Movió sus pies con rapidez, como haciendo pucheros por no despertar. Unos pucheros que todos le estaban permitiendo.

— Hey, no te precipites —Yui hizo un intento de reírse, que terminó casi en un llanto—. Cuando te cures iremos a ver a tus amigos, ¿vale? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza muy rápido y solo dos veces haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Todo saldrá bien. Todos estamos aquí contigo. Yoh también —el niño miró a Yui otra vez. Ella lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó en la cama. Yoh se cogió al jersey de Yui con fuerza. Estaba aterrado. Yui sonrió tristemente y cogió una de sus pequeñas manos para llevarla a la mano de Asami. Yoh apartó su mano y la vista de Asami, no quería verla así. No podía ver a la niña que siempre se reía de él y lo molestaba, pero que también lo protegía de la gente que le quería hacer daño, de esa manera—. No seas así Yoh, harás que Asami-chan se sienta mal.

Yoh negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Asami lo estaría viendo por unos segundos, pero él no quería que lo viera llorar por ella. No quería darle un motivo para que se burlara más de él, aunque eso le hiciera daño a la hija pequeña sin que él lo supiera.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Esa vez —susurró Yoh intentando contarle lo que había sucedido—. Asami-oneechan solo gritaba por el dolor que sentía. Ni siquiera derramó una sola lágrima por ello. Solo gritaba y se movía para aliviarse. Se pasó dos días y medio con dolor, hasta que desapareció del todo. Pero ahora, Asami-oneechan no se queja. Tenga dolor o no, ella no dice nada. Asami-oneechan sabe que no me gusta esto y por eso no se queja a nosotros.

— Yoh…

— No quiero que muera —dijo en un hilo de voz mientras Ayako notaba como su voz se quebraba a trocitos—. No quiero que se aleje de mí. Yo aún no le he podido demostrar cuán equivocada estaba. Le prometí que se lo demostraría y aún no lo he hecho.

— Tienes mucho tiempo para eso —sonrió Ayako—. Oneechan es fuerte.

— Pero es que jamás podré demostrárselo —susurró él—. Ella tenía razón.

— Yoh escúchame —Ayako le acarició la mejilla levemente, pero él seguía con la mirada al suelo. Diciendo cosas que Ayako no entendía, acerca de una promesa entre Oneechan y él. Ayako, finalmente decidió dar un paso adelante, al ver que el chico estaba derramando lágrimas de impotencia. Bajó sus pies al suelo y se acercó a él, buscando sus labios con los suyos y apretándolos con fuerza a los de él, haciendo que el chico se callara y al instante cesaran sus lágrimas. Los labios del chico estaban salados y húmedos.

— ¿Qué…?

— No es a mí a quién debes de decir esto —susurró Ayako sonriendo—. Tendrías que decírselo a ella —Yoh estaba enrojeciendo por momentos sin ni siquiera escucharla—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? —preguntó él finalmente. Ayako se encogió de hombros mientras aún sonreía.

— Es que veía que jamás ibas a escucharme sino —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Pe-pe-pe-pero…

— Debes de decirle todo esto a Oneechan —sonrió cálidamente Ayako ante el tartamudeo de su amigo—. Tienes que hacerlo, ¿vale?

.

Cuando Yoh entró en su clase unos minutos más tarde. La clase se silenció aún más de lo normal. Ayako ya se había ido a su clase y las miradas que sus compañeros le hicieron en esos momentos, hicieron que él quisiera echar a correr detrás de ella, para sentirse a salvo. Aún recordaba las palabras que su hermana le había dicho cuando ella había vuelto de Japón y él le había dicho que Jun no era capaz de hacer que sus amigos se pusieran en su contra. 'Recuerda esto, Yoh. De amigos verdaderos solo vas a tener cuatro o cinco en toda tu vida. Espero que cuando recuerdes esto, también recuerdes que tu familia es la única que jamás te hará daño, porque todos van a apoyarte en lo que te pase.' Su respuesta había sido muy simple: puedes ser amigo de todo el instituto, solo tienes que ser alguien un poco popular y simpático con todo el mundo. Yoh creía que llevándose bien con todos y haciendo lo que nadie quería hacer, tal vez hubiera conseguido demostrar a su hermana que estaba equivocada, pero realmente el único que estaba equivocado era él. Se acercó lentamente a su pupitre intentando no mirar a nadie directamente a los ojos. Recuerdos divertidos o felices de él en el instituto: los momentos en que Ayako, Momo y Sora estaban con él; los demás eran momentos en los que él desearía estar lejos de ese lugar. Cogió su silla para sentarse, y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, el chico de detrás empujó la silla para que cayera al suelo. Cuatro años de experiencia (desde que Asami se había ido al Laboratorio y todo el mundo decía que era una extraterrestre o alienígena y que les haría daño a todos) le habían hecho mantener el equilibrio, y por lo tanto no caerse al suelo. Sin decir nada, cogió la silla del suelo y, agarrándola con fuerza esa vez, se sentó en ella. Cogió su lápiz y su goma para borrar y lo dejó encima de la mesa, preparado para empezar la prueba y salir de allí antes que nadie, para no encontrarse con más problemas el resto del día. Una chica se acercó a él con una mirada llena de odio. Yoh ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto jamás en su clase. No le importaba no conocer a sus compañeros, solo quería sobrevivir de una vez y dejar ese instituto tan atrás como le fuera posible. Se acercó al chico de detrás de él y le habló, diciendo algo que a Yoh no le gustaba. No tenía un buen día para aguantar más ataques. Yoh realmente no tenía un buen día.

.

— Hey, Hattori, ya dejaste a tu novio alienígena atrás, ¿verdad? —sonrió alguien sentándose delante de Ayako.

— No es un alienígena —repitió con cansancio ella sin hacer esfuerzo para que su voz sonara normal—. Chicos no os lo diré más. Yoh tiene mucha fuerza y os hará daño como os sigáis metiendo con él. Hasta ahora he podido detenerlo, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo por más tiempo. Así que dejad de meteros con él.

— Sí, claro —el chico se rió con fuerza—. Porque resulta que tu amigo es un extraterrestre. Por eso tiene más fuerza.

Un golpe débil y risas a la otra clase, hizo que Ayako mirara incómoda a la pared. Luego un golpe mucho más fuerte hizo callar a toda la clase de la hija de Heiji, quién se había levantado enojada para responder al chico. Todos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron al pasillo dónde la gente se había quedado en completo silencio.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ayako.

— Tu novio ha abducido a alguien —se rio el chico rodando los ojos.

— Muy buena —otro chico le chocó la mano mientras los dos se iban a sentarse en sus pupitres.

— Yoh… —Ayako salió corriendo de allí. Justo cuando estaba saliendo, se encontró con Momo y Sora que estaban corriendo hacia la clase del chico—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— No lo sé, pero salía humo de allí —dijo el chico pequeño de los Suzuki, entrando a la clase—. Kudo, ¿qué ha pasado?

La clase estaba completamente en silencio. Todos, incluso Yoh, estaban mirando un montón de mesas y sillas rotas, junto con la pizarra de la clase tumbada encima de ese montón. Yoh estaba de pie, delante de su silla, y mirando al suelo. Delante de él no había nada, excepto ese montón de deshechos lejos de él.

— ¡Yoh! —Ayako entró apresurada hacia él y se puso delante—. ¡Yoh! ¡Yoh! —lo llamó, pero el chico ni siquiera la miraba—. ¡Yoh mírame! —lo zarandeó levemente, pero él ni siquiera se movía. Sus músculos estaban en completa tensión—. Vale, que alguien me perdone por hacerlo por segunda vez —Ayako apretó con fuerza sus labios contra los de él. Al acto, Yoh se cayó al suelo—. Yoh… —Ayako se arrodilló a su lado. El chico miró hacia el lugar en dónde todos seguían mirando—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Yoh?

— ¿Ken… kun? —susurró una chica que estaba detrás de Yoh acercándose hacia las mesas—. ¿Ken-kun?

— Hey, Aoba, deja de hacer el tonto y sal de ahí —dijo otro chico acercándose—. ¡Aoba!

— ¿Aoba Ken? —Momo frunció el ceño. Ese era uno de los que siempre molestaban a Yoh.

— Lo… siento… —el pequeño susurro de la voz de Yoh, sonó completamente amargo. Ayako lo miró preocupada y luego miró hacia dónde todos seguían llamando a ese chico.

— Ayúdame —susurró Ayako cogiendo la mano de Yoh y tirando de él. El chico no se movió—. ¡Yoh ayúdame! —Ayako gritó con fuerza mientras dos profesores llegaban a la clase—. ¡Vamos!

Yoh se levantó, andando como si de un fantasma se tratara. Sin rumbo, sin ánimos, sin fuerza. Ayako hizo fuerza contra la pizarra para levantarla y Yoh la ayudó por detrás. Justo entonces, el brazo de Ken cayó al suelo dejando la clase helada.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido aquí?! —gritó uno de los profesores, asustando a Yoh. Ayako hizo fuerza para que la pizarra no volviera a caer encima del chico.

— Yoh —se quejó. El chico asustado la miró y luego volvió a hacer fuerza para levantar el objeto.

Mientras Yoh aguantaba, Ayako tiró del brazo del chico y lo apartó de allí.

— Avisen a una ambulancia —dijo Ayako hacia los profesores—. De prisa.

— ¡¿Qué narices has hecho, crío?! —gritó uno de los profesores acercándose hacia Yoh. Ayako se puso al medio de ellos dos—. ¡Aparta!

— ¡No! —Ayako habló con firmeza y seguridad. Tanto que todo lo que decía parecía más bien una orden, en lugar de un consejo—. ¡Dejad en paz a Yoh si no queréis que os haga más daño! ¡Avisad a una ambulancia y dejadnos aplicar los primeros auxilios a este pobre chico! —escuchó detrás de sí un pequeño ruido, que le indicó que Yoh le había dado la espalda a ella. Ayako se giró instintivamente y lo cogió del brazo—. No me hagas perseguirte, Yoh. Asume tus responsabilidades. No dejes que Oneechan sufra por esto, porque creo que ya ha tenido más que suficiente por esta semana.

— Yo no…

— Yoh, ayúdame a salvarle la vida —susurró Ayako—. Ayúdame a corregir tus errores.

— Es mejor que me encierren de una vez —susurró él casi sin voz. El silencio hizo que toda la gente lo escuchara perfectamente.

— No, es mejor salvarlo. Y yo no puedo hacerlo todo, ¿me oyes? —Ayako sonrió cálidamente hacia él. Debían de hacerlo juntos. Ella estaba muy aterrada, pero no podía dejar que Yoh se escapara, porque entonces ella lo seguiría y ese chico moriría en manos de unos ineptos adultos—. Vamos —Ayako tiró un poco de su brazo y lo cogió con más fuerza. Yoh afirmó con la cabeza y se arrodilló junto al chico—. Y en cuanto a vosotros —Ayako se giró hacia los compañeros de su clase—. ¡¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que repetiros esto?! ¡Tenéis diecisiete años, por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera parecéis adultos! ¡Haced crecer un poco esta mentalidad tan cerrada, terca y envidiosa, o terminaréis igual o peor que Aoba-kun! —se arrodilló al lado de Ken. Yoh le estaba tomando el pulso y la miró unos segundos con una mirada llena de agradecimiento—. Lo siento, no lo aguanto más. Y hoy no era un buen día para que vinieras al instituto, ya lo has visto. El estrés por no aprobar los exámenes les hace volver más estúpidos aún —Yoh sonrió fugazmente. Esa era la chica que él conocía. Nunca se callaba las cosas. Nunca huía de sus responsabilidades. Nunca le perdonaba los errores. Esa era la chica que él más quería—. Avisad a una ambulancia —Ayako miró hacia los profesores—. ¡¿A qué estáis esperando?! ¡Moveros! ¡¿O es que queréis que muera un alumno bajo vuestra responsabilidad?! —era algo extraño. Con el ruido fuerte que se había oído y solo dos profesores habían ido a verlos. ¿Qué ocurría en ese lugar? Desde que el director fue substituido, y el nuevo había despedido a Shouta, ese lugar cada día era más extraño. Los profesores ni siquiera se movían. Ayako podría jurar que estaban sonriendo, satisfechos por lo que Yoh había hecho. Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó con la marcación rápida—. Papá, necesito una ambulancia en el instituto, por favor, y que venga también Shinichi-ojiichan.

Yoh, asustado, la miró. Ayako mientras aguantaba su teléfono móvil con el hombro y su oreja se estaba desabrochando la camisa. ¿Qué pretendía? Se sacó la camisa de encima, después de cerrar el teléfono e hizo una bola con ella para ponerle en la herida de la cabeza del chico.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —Momo se escandalizó.

— Levántale los pies, Sora-kun —dijo Ayako. El chico se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de Ken para ayudarla. La camisa de Ayako había quedado teñida de rojo en pocos segundos, mientras Yoh seguía tomando su pulso.

— Esto no va bien —susurró el hijo de Shinichi con tristeza.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó Ayako.

— Aparte de que el chico está perdiendo su pulso, ¿te das cuenta de que con mi padre, seguramente también vendrá el tuyo?

— ¿Y? —Ayako frunció el ceño.

— No llevas ropa en la parte superior para cubrir tu ropa interior —dijo él arqueando una ceja.

— No entiendo esa manía de la ropa interior —Ayako sonrió—. Es lo mismo que llevar un bañador, pero el tipo de ropa es distinto. Entonces qué sentido tiene preocuparse por eso.

— ¡Lo tiene idiota! —gritó Momo golpeando su cabeza.

— ¿Pero por qué me pegas? —se quejó ella.

— ¿Quieres que tu padre te encierre de por vida en tu casa, loca? —se desesperó la hija de Sonoko.

— Estoy intentando salvar la vida a alguien, ¿qué importa ese pequeño detalle? —se quejó Ayako mientras las sirenas se escuchaban a la lejanía.

— Está bien —Yoh habló con decisión. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y se la quitó para alargarla a Ayako—. Prefiero que tu padre me mate a mí —se encogió de hombros. Ayako rodó los ojos—. Coge esto, Ayako, no puedo pensar viéndote así —se quejó.

— Chicos —Ayako rodó de nuevo los ojos y cogió la camisa del chico para ponérsela sin desabrochar más botones. La camisa le iba grande y olía a Yoh. Estaba caliente. Enrojeció al instante al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y movió la cabeza con desespero intentando alejarlos de ella. Yoh a su lado se movió empezando a dar un masaje cardíaco al chico.

— Ayako, ¿me ayudas? —preguntó Yoh deteniéndose unos segundos.

— ¿No pretenderás que lo bese, verdad? —Ayako señaló al inconsciente chico con su mano libre.

— Tienes una mano ocupada —se quejó Yoh.

— No pienso besarlo —respondió Ayako escuchando puertas abriéndose y cerrándose en el patio.

— Eres inaguantable —Yoh rodó los ojos y lo besó para darle aire, mientras ponía su mano encima de la camisa de la chica. Ayako quitó la mano de allí y esperó a que Yoh se apartara para empezar a hacerle el masaje cardíaco.

Gente corriendo por los pasillos y luego, Heiji, Shinichi y dos paramédicos, acompañados por un alumno, llegaron al lugar.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Shinichi.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ayako mientras seguía haciendo fuerza contra el pecho del chico—. Que ha provocado… al estúpido… de tu hijo —uno de los paramédicos la apartó para el otro tomarle el pulso—. Eso ha pasado —Ayako miró a Shinichi—. Lleva demasiado tiempo aguantando las burlas de todos ellos y los profesores no han hecho nada al respecto. Ni siquiera se han dignado a llamar a una ambulancia, porque querían que el chico muriese y así deshacerse de él de una vez.

— Yoh —Shinichi lo miró asustado. Su hijo ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo—. ¡Yoh! —Shinichi se acercó corriendo hacia él, mientras el paramédico restante cogía la camisa de Ayako para presionar en la herida—. ¡¿Yoh qué has hecho?!

— Estaba diciendo que Asami-onee es una drogata… —susurró Yoh mientras las manos temblorosas de Shinichi se ponían encima de sus hombros—. Asami-onee por poco muere ayer por culpa de ese tipo y yo… no pude pensar. Papá… ayúdame…

Shinichi lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso? ¿Por qué cada vez que uno de sus hijos sufría él no podía verlo hasta que había sucedido la desgracia? Notó las lágrimas de Yoh mojando su camisa. No era momento para pensar en eso. Shinichi se apartó de él y se acercó a Heiji. El moreno rodó los ojos.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Heiji.

— ¿Qué va a ser de mí? —susurró Yoh en un hilo de voz que solo los paramédicos y Ayako pudieron oír. Ayako lo abrazó con fuerza.

— No puedo hacerlo de otra manera, Hattori —Shinichi le dio la placa de policía y la pistola a Heiji—. Necesito que seas tú, por favor —el moreno desmontó el arma y la guardó en sus bolsillos, junto a la placa de Shinichi. Su compañero, se acercó a Yoh y Ayako y se arrodilló con ellos dos, mientras Heiji llamaba por teléfono—. Yoh, Heiji-ojiichan va a llevarte a la comisaría con Ayako-chan, ¿vale? Yo voy a avisar a tu madre y a tu abuela. No digas nada hasta que ellas estén contigo y sobre todo aguanta. No hagas ninguna tontería. Solo resiste hasta que podamos estar contigo, ¿vale?

El niño afirmó asustado con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de haber entendido todo perfectamente, pero Ayako seguro lo detendría antes de que pudiera hacer algo incorrecto. Los paramédicos se estaban llevando al chico de allí en una camilla y con prisas. Los profesores parecían dispuestos a detenerlos, pero se mantuvieron quietos mirándolo con odio.

— Está bien, Kudo, ve a buscar a Ran-chan —Heiji habló detrás de ellos asustándolo—. Y avisa también a Shouta-kun antes de que esto salga a la luz. ¿Quieres que avise a…?

— No —Shinichi respondió tajante—. No quiero que Asami se entere de esto. Ella ya tiene suficientes problemas ahora.

— Como quieras —Heiji sonrió débilmente mientras Shinichi se iba de allí corriendo.

— ¿Por qué le ha dado la placa Shinichi-ojiichan? —preguntó Momo asustada.

— Porque tiene un conflicto si acepta el caso como policía porque son de la misma familia —susurró Ayako—. Por eso, Shinichi-ojiichan prefiere estar cerca de Yoh antes de apartarse del caso.

— Qué buena persona que es Shinichi-ojiichan —soltó Sora viendo por dónde se había ido el hombre.

— No como otros adultos que conozco —Ayako fulminó con la mirada a los profesores y luego se levantó para encarar a todos los chicos de la clase—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Ken-kun, él no… ¡él ha golpeado a Ken-kun sin ningún motivo! —se quejó la chica.

— ¡Yoh no golpea sin ningún motivo porque sabe que tiene fuerza suficiente para hacer daño! —gritó Ayako acercándose a la chica dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de la otra chica.

— ¡Ha sido Yoh-kun! —gritó ella. Luego se giró para mirar a los demás—. ¿Verdad? —Ayako golpeó la pared al lado de la chica con fuerza, asustando a la chica.

— Que ha sido Yoh ya lo sabemos todos —susurró con un tono de odio, apartándose de la chica y mirando a los demás—. Os estoy preguntando que ha dicho Ken-kun para enojarlo tanto. ¿En serio tenéis diecisiete años? Dais pena como próximos adultos. Asumid vuestras responsabilidades en lo que ha sucedido.

— Ayako…

— ¡Entonces vete! —la nombrada se giró hacia su padre interrumpiendo lo que él iba a decir. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Ella mantenía una expresión firme y llena de odio, pero Heiji reconocía esa cara. Era la que tenía Kazuha cada vez que estaba a punto de llorar—. ¡Vete a averiguar el motivo por el que después de escuchar el ruido del pizarrón caerse solo dos profesores se han dignado a aparecer por aquí! ¡Y el porqué he tenido que ser yo la que avisó a emergencias y además aplicarle los primeros auxilios!

— Ayako, ¿estás bien? —Heiji se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. No va a pasar nada de momento, ¿vale? Solo tenemos que interrogar a todos, nada más. Hasta ver todo no podemos sacar conclusiones, así que sácatelo de la cabeza, ¿vale? —Heiji se apartó y acarició levemente la cabeza de su hija—. Todo está bien. Pero no te apartes de Yoh-kun, ¿vale? —Ayako bajó la mirada mientras afirmaba con la cabeza—. Y por cierto… —Heiji arqueó una ceja—. ¡¿Por qué narices llevas una camisa que no es tuya?!

— Porque la mía estaba en la cabeza de Aoba-kun —respondió Ayako encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia un lado—. No tenía un paño suficientemente grande y más desinfectado para cubrir todo su cabezón.

— ¡No insultes a Ken-kun! —gritó la chica acercándose a ella con la mano levantada. Ayako se giró y detuvo su golpe, cogiendo su brazo y girándolo a la espalda de la chica, para que no pudiera atacarla.

— Vuelve a ponerme una mano encima y terminarás igual que Ken-kun —Ayako la empujó y la chica la miró a los ojos. Les seguía mirando a todos con odio y mucho desprecio—. O tal vez peor.

La chica se apartó de Ayako.

— ¿Cómo puede permitir un policía que alguien amenace a otra persona, eh? —preguntó un chico de pelo castaño oscuro.

— ¿No tenéis diecisiete años? —Heiji sonrió—. ¿Sabéis las reglas de los padres? Sobreproteger a un hijo, hace que el niño no sepa responder ante esas amenazas. Si vuestra amiga casi llegando a la mayoría de edad no sabe responder a esto, entonces es que no ha crecido suficiente de la cabeza como para merecer ir a la universidad. Pensad un poco en esto. Mi hija sabe defenderse y por ese mismo motivo no respondo en su palabra. Porque yo tampoco aguanto que me toque alguien que no sean mis amigos o familiares, así que más les vale apartarse de mí —Heiji se giró hacia los profesores mientras Ayako lo miraba confundida—. No sé qué estáis esperando pero ya podéis empezar a anular las clases y a reunir a todo el mundo en algún lugar lejos de aquí. Quiero ver a todos los profesores ahora mismo aquí. ¡Muévanse! ¡Y no te creas que haya terminado esta conversación, jovencita! —añadió mirando hacia su hija con una ceja perfectamente arqueada.

.

Yoh hacía un buen rato que se había quedado aislado de todo el mundo. Lo habían llevado a comisaría después de que el resto de la policía llegara para investigar todo. Ayako estaba a fuera de la sala de interrogatorios, y no le permitían entrar. Sus padres, junto con Eri-obaachan estaban haciendo todo lo posible para defenderlo, pero mientras tanto se quedaban fuera de sus oídos a hablar. La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, finalmente se abrió. Él ni siquiera levantó la vista para ver quién era. Mantuvo su mirada encima de la mesa, viendo como los dedos de sus manos se peleaban entre ellos, llenos de nervios. Se sentó alguien delante de él y otra persona se quedó de pie a su lado. La mano de la persona que tenía delante cogió las dos suyas y se las estrechó. Yoh levantó la vista rápidamente viendo a Asami sonriendo hacia él. Luego, miró hacia su lado, en dónde Yui estaba mirándolo preocupada.

— Bueno, todos hemos pasado por esto alguna vez, así que… —Asami fue la primera de hablar mientras sonreía llena de ánimos—. Suelta lo que tengas que soltar, Yoh.

— Asami-onee, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó él completamente desconcertado—. Deberías de estar en cama.

— No mientras mi hermano pequeño esté sufriendo más que yo —Asami le guiñó un ojo—. Una fan de Mamoru, ha tardado poco en filtrar la gran noticia, así que llamé a Yui y la obligué a que me contara lo que había sucedido. Aunque no podríamos estar aquí dentro pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido, Yoh?

— Aoba se estaba metiendo conmigo de nuevo —susurró él casi sin voz, mientras Yui se arrodillaba a su lado para estar un poco más cómoda—. Me había tirado la silla al suelo y había conseguido hacerme enojar. Pero yo pensé por dentro que él no tenía ni siquiera ánimos para pegarme, así que tampoco era tan malo como la persona que le había hecho daño a Asami-oneechan. Pero…

 **Flashback**

Yoh apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras escuchaba a Nakagawa contarle acerca de lo que le había sucedido a Asami el día anterior. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Por qué se habían enterado? ¿Quién lo había publicado en las noticias de la Red? Bajó la mirada al suelo, si seguía escuchando a Nakagawa riéndose de su hermana terminaría golpeando a alguno de los dos. La silla de detrás de la suya corrió por el suelo, haciendo ver al chico que Aoba se había levantado. Eso nunca era algo bueno. Ese chico de complexión gruesa, ojos hundidos y nariz levantada siempre tendía a levantarse solo cuando quería golpear a alguien. Aoba le cubrió en sombra cuando se puso delante de él. Yoh no levantó la mirada. Aguantaría el golpe. Aguantaría lo que fuera, pero no lo conseguirían provocar. En un acto reflejo para no golpear al chico, Yoh puso sus manos debajo del pupitre y se las cogió con fuerza para asegurarse de que no las separaba para golpearlo.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Ken—. ¿Es cierto? ¿Tu hermana es una drogata?

— Oneechan jamás haría algo así —susurró él casi sin voz.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Ken estallando en risas—. Mi madre siempre me dice que la gente famosa tiende a drogarse, porque tienen dinero para hacerlo y en cambio no tienen la felicidad que encuentran con eso.

— Oneechan no es así —añadió Yoh.

— Yo no creo tus palabras —Ken miró al resto de la clase—. ¿No es cierto, chicos? Después de ser un extraterrestre, ha creído oportuno dejar de intentar manipular a la gente normal y pasar a la acción. Pero se ha encontrado con qué las drogas eran mucho más fuertes que su cuerpo, así que…

— Deberías dedicarte a escribir libros: tal vez esto sea tu mejor historia —susurró Yoh.

La mano de Ken lo cogió por el jersey y lo levantó de la silla y del suelo. Aoba Ken era mucho más alto y grueso que él, pero aún así, Yoh siguió cogiéndose sus manos para no golpearlo. Durante cuatro años había entrenado mucho más para así poder proteger a Kizuna y a Kazuki.

— ¿Qué has dicho, tapón? —preguntó Ken.

— Que es una buena historia ficticia, deberías de dedicarte a escribir historias en vez de leer cómics —susurró Yoh de nuevo.

Tenía la mala costumbre de que cuando le preguntaban lo que había dicho, su cerebro lo interpretaba como que no le había entendido. La clase entera estalló en risas y Ken enrojeció de rabia. El chico se dio cuenta de que las manos de Yoh seguían cogiéndose con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Aoba.

— Nada —respondió Yoh. Ken lo soltó al suelo y le cogió las manos.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un ritual extraterrestre?

— Cuidado Aoba, no sea que te haga un maleficio —se rio un chico por la ventana que daba el pasillo y que ni siquiera era de esa clase. Yoh lo miró de reojo. Ni siquiera era de su curso, era un chico del primer curso.

— Yo no hago maleficios —susurró Yoh cada vez en voz más baja.

— ¿Qué dices? —Ken acercó su oído a él.

— ¡Qué yo no hago maleficios! —gritó Yoh con voz un poco elevada en el oído del chico.

Ken enrojeció de ira. Lo cogió por los brazos y tiró de ellos para separarle las manos. Yoh estrechó su agarre. Resistiría las burlas. Aguantaría con todo. Ken hizo más fuerza mientras la clase empezaba a animar a Ken. Cuando por fin consiguió separar las manos de Yoh, este ya estaba completamente desarmado. La clase vitoreó por completo a Ken, quién hizo signos de fuerza y luego golpeó con fuerza a su pecho. Yoh se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, llevándose con él un par de mesas que se tumbaron de lado. La clase estalló en risas mucho más fuertes mientras seguían vitoreando a Aoba. Yoh se levantó sin levantar la mirada y se giró para irse, pero Ken tiró de su brazo con fuerza. Yoh notó un pinchazo en su brazo. Cuando se giró y vio al chico agarrando un lápiz e intentando clavarlo en su piel, como si de una jeringa se tratara, Yoh, finalmente estalló. Empujó con tanta fuerza al chico que este arrastró las cuatro mesas y sillas que había a su alrededor, hasta golpearse contra la pizarra de la clase y esta le caía encima. Yoh ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había girado; Yoh no se había dado cuenta de que acababa de empujarlo; Yoh no se había dado cuenta de que la clase y el pasillo entero se habían quedado en completo silencio; Yoh no se había dado cuenta de que su respiración estaba pasando de muy agitada a casi dormida. No tenía un buen día.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Yoh se calló. No podía contarle esto a su familia. Negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada de nuevo.

— ¿Pero? —preguntaron sus dos hermanas mayores a la vez.

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos encima de la mesa y cubría su rostro con ellos. Asami le hizo señales a Yui para que saliera de la sala y ella afirmó con la cabeza. Salió de allí y entró en seguida con Ayako.

— Yoh... kun —Ayako tartamudeó acordándose de que no quería que descubrieran que Yoh y ella estaban empezando a ser mucho más amigos de lo que eran antes. El chico levantó la cabeza para mirarla asustado. Yui estaba cerrando la puerta casi en silencio, dándole a entender que las tres estaban allí sin permiso—. ¿Estás bien? —Ayako se acercó a él y se apoyó en la mesa de la sala sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Yoh bajó la mirada de nuevo apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos. No quería ver a la chica de ese modo. No quería ver a Ayako con esos ojos verdes tan tristes y preocupados como estaban ahora.

— Cuéntanos qué ha pasado, para que podamos ayudarte —susurró la hija de Heiji y Kazuha. Él negó con la cabeza sin mirarla—. Oye, claro que los del colegio me han contado lo que ha pasado. Pero no me convence un 'lo ha golpeado sin motivo', ¿me oyes? Quiero escuchar tu versión. Quiero saber que realmente lo has hecho por algo. Yoh-kun no hace daño a la gente sin un motivo. Yoh-kun jamás lo haría.

Los hombros de Yoh temblaron débilmente antes de que él levantara la mirada hacia Asami.

— Prefiero que piensen eso —susurró él.

— Yoh, hay algo que tienes que saber de todo lo que me ha pasado —Asami sonrió tristemente—. Claro que se me ha hecho difícil estar con vosotros y sufrir consecuencias, pero… —Yoh miró desconcertado a Ayako. ¿Se lo había contado? Ayako negó con la cabeza desesperada, haciendo que el chico volviera a mirar a su hermana—. Lo llevas escrito en la cara cada vez que me miras cuando ha sucedido algo, Yoh —sonrió Asami cogiendo una de sus manos e interrumpiendo lo que ella misma iba a decir, para luego retomar sus palabras—. Se me ha hecho muy difícil, pero aún así prefiero estar con la gente a la que quiero, porque cuando estoy sin ellos sufro mucho más. Me duele mucho el pecho cada día que tengo que estar sin Mamoru. Me duele el pecho, pensando en si mamá habrá tenido algún caso difícil; o si Yui habrá tenido un cliente borracho que le hubiera llevado problemas; o si papá, Mamoru y Otchan habrán tenido que perseguir a un asesino y les habrán herido o matado; o si Yoh habrá tenido un día bueno o habrá tenido que alejarse de sus estudios solo por su cabeza tonta. Cada vez que estoy sola, no dejo de pensar en cosas que me hacen daño a mí misma. Y ahora también pensando en Kazuki y Kizuna. Sé que alejarme del mundo no es la solución —susurró la chica encogiendo sus hombros débilmente—. Prefiero tener un día complicado y entretenido a quedarme sola y pensar. Incluso algunas veces pienso en si Te-chan habrá tenido un buen concierto o le habrá caído por fin un foco encima —se rio tontamente, haciendo sonreír fugazmente a Yoh—. No es a la gente a la que debo temer, sino al estar sola. Tengo miedo al fuego y a los espacios cerrados, pero jamás tendré miedo a los acosadores o a la gente que me odia a muerte, excepto a Jun, pero ese es otro caso. No puedo tener miedo de algo como eso cuando me da más miedo quedarme completamente olvidada en un rincón de la casa.

— ¿No tienes miedo a las fans locas de Mamoru-oniichan que quieren hacerte daño? —preguntó Ayako mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué van a hacerme si saben que tocándome le harán daño a Mamoru? —preguntó ella—. Lo único que pueden hacer es criticarme y de este modo me hacen publicidad. Aunque el otro día me encontré con una que me amenazó —se rio ella—. Akimoto Haruka fue un poco idiota al amenazarme.

— ¿Pero eso no es algo malo? —preguntó Ayako.

— Una vez un cantante que escuché en una entrevista dijo: "puedes quererme o puedes odiarme, pero jamás me ignores" —respondió Asami—. Tiene razón. La mala publicidad es publicidad al fin y al cabo. Lo que importa es que hablen de ti, ya que si te ignoran harán que termines en el olvido de todos. Es por eso que las relaciones de amistad están basadas en la comprensión de unos y otros. Un amigo es alguien que te escuchará sin hablar y que luego te dará un consejo. Alguien que jamás quiera ser tu amigo hablará él primero y luego, cuando tú tengas un problema hará como si no lo notara.

— Te acuerdas lo que te dije de Halloween, ¿verdad Ayako? —interrumpió Yui. Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Halloween? —preguntó Asami mirando confusa a Yui.

— Sí, Shouta se pasó de listo con uno de mis clientes —se rió ella—. Ese tipo siempre intentaba ligar conmigo y vino también por Halloween cuando los platos son extraños y llenos de gustos picantes o amargos. Hice un plato de cucarachas de regaliz muy buenos y bonitos, pero Shouta quién le estaba sirviendo escuchó que el hombre le decía no sé qué de la camarera guapa y le puso una cucaracha de verdad en el plato —Yui se encogió de hombros—. Al año siguiente vino mucha más gente solo para ver si era verdad que poníamos cucarachas de verdad en los platos por Halloween.

Asami se cubrió la boca para intentar evitar reírse.

— Típico de Odagiri-san —Asami rodó los ojos hacia Yoh—. ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes contarnos tu versión de la historia? —Asami sonrió—. Lo que ha pasado de verdad, sea una tontería o no queremos saber todos los detalles y que no sean mentira, Yoh. Sabemos que no nos mentirás a nosotras.

Yoh bajó la mirada con tristeza hacia sus manos y se las cogió recordando lo que había sucedido. Las manos de Ayako se pusieron encima de las suyas. Estaban heladas comparadas con las de Asami. Él le cogió un dedo intentando calmarse y empezó a contar la historia. En cuanto terminó, Ayako le acarició la cabeza levemente mientras Yui y Asami miraban hacia el espejo de la habitación.

— ¿Es suficiente con esto, verdad, Heiji-ojiichan? —preguntó Yui en un suspiro. Yoh levantó la mirada hacia ella mientras escuchaban dos golpes al otro lado—. Lo siento, Heiji-ojiichan se estaba quejando de que no le decías la verdad —Yui lo miró con una sonrisa triste—. ¿Estás bien, Yoh?

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —Asami sonrió cálidamente.

— De nuevo os llevo problemas a todos. Vosotros ya tenéis vuestros problemas, no puedo llevaros más —susurró él. Miró hacia Ayako que sonrió mientras le apretaba su agarre. Le estaba dando ánimos—. Además debo de pedirle perdón a Asami-oneechan —él la miró.

— No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, Yoh.

— Yo te prometí que te demostraría acerca de los amigos, pero cuanto más conozco a la gente más me doy cuenta de que solo están conmigo por interés —susurró Yoh—. Tenías razón y no me di cuenta de ello, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo ella.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? —Yoh la miró a los ojos—. Te prometí que podría demostrarte que podría ser amigo de todos, pero todo el mundo me odia por ser quién soy.

— No todos —sonrió Asami mirando hacia Ayako—. Yoh, puedes ser amigo de todos, claro que sí, pero… —Asami bajó la mirada con cansancio—. Tienes que aprender a diferenciar entre amigos y conocidos —Yoh afirmó con la cabeza levemente sin mirarla de nuevo—. Los amigos estarán siempre a tu lado, seas como seas, hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas. ellos se enojarán contigo porque eres importante para ellos. Los conocidos solo estarán contigo por interés. Es por eso… es por eso que me enfadé contigo entonces.

— Lo sé —susurró él—. Solo quería que supieras que estaba equivocado y que sé reconocer mis errores.

— Bueno, y ahora ¿qué hacemos? —Yui suspiró mientras alzaba sus brazos hacia el cielo en un gesto de pereza.

— Yo cambiarme y esperar a que mi padre se olvide de la conversación —Ayako salió apresurada de la sala mientras Yui y Asami se reían de ella.

— Volverá en seguida, no te preocupes —Asami le acarició la barbilla a Yoh en acto materno, mientras el joven se quedaba mirando la puerta.

— Tendrías que volver a casa, Asami —Yui suspiró largamente—. Debes descansar.

— Oye, solo me drogaron, no me han herido —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Un poco de dolor de cabeza no va a poder conmigo tan fácilmente.

— ¿Es la resaca? —se rio Yoh.

— ¡Míralo! Si tiene ánimos para hacer bromas y todo —Asami sonrió hacia él satisfecha—. Después del baño de agua fría de ayer te aseguro que esto no es nada.

— Bueno, dicen que la gente inteligente sufre siempre dolores de cabeza —suspiró Yui.

— ¿Dicen? —preguntó Asami. Los dos hijos restantes de los Kudo miraron a Yui con el ceño fruncido. Yoh aún mantenía una mirada triste, pero al menos parecía intentar animarse—. ¿Cómo que dicen?

— Bueno, ya sabes que yo soy adoptada. Jamás he sentido dolor de cabeza —Yui sonrió orgullosa.

— ¿Quieres sentirlo? —Asami se arremangó el jersey de manga larga mientras Kizuna y Kazuki entraban por la puerta sonriendo y directos a abrazarse a Yoh.

— No, gracias —Yui se apartó un par de pasos—. Puedo imaginármelo.

— Dolor de cabeza no sé, pero de brazo te lo aseguro —se quejó Mamoru entrando mientras se frotaba el lugar con cara de adolorido—. Como muerden tus hijos, por favor.

— Te dije que no te metieras conmigo —se rio Yui—. La próxima vez harás caso.

— Sí, claro —Mamoru se acercó a Yoh que estaba intentando apartar a los dos niños de él—. ¿Estás bien?

El joven afirmó con la cabeza haciendo que Kizuna y Kazuki se apartaran de él.

— Espero que sean rápidos y no me hagan pensar más de lo debido —susurró.

— Cuánta gente, Yoh-kun —Shiho entró a la sala acompañado de Tetsuya—. ¿Qué tal estás?

— Bien —Yoh frunció el ceño mirando el maletín que la científica dejó encima de la mesa. Tetsuya llevaba una cámara digital en su mano.

— Quítate esto, anda —Shiho sonrió viendo la chaqueta que su padre le había dejado para que no cogiera frío en esa sala.

— Hace frío —se quejó él.

— No tanto como lo que vas a notar como no te lo quites —sonrió Shiho con malicia. Yoh se lo quitó sin rechistar mientras los demás se reían—. El brazo… —Shiho le hizo señas para que lo acercara.

— Bueno, al menos estoy entre familia —Yoh rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada mientras levantaba su brazo.

Sabía lo que Shiho quería ver. Si había una marca del lápiz en su brazo para poder alegar defensa. La cosa no pintaba bien. Tal vez por eso estuvieran todos allí.

El día pasó sin más incidentes y finalmente todos pudieron irse a casa. Yoh, por el momento permanecería en su casa encerrado hasta que la policía diera nuevas órdenes.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'No quiero ir a la cárcel'.


	21. No quiero ir a la cárcel

Hellow!

 **RanKudoi:** la que estoy montando XD tu lo dijiste jajajajajajaja un respiro... se lo estoy dando ahora (?) (ya que ahora me meto con Yoh (?)) gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyéndome! :)

 **Humana:** de nada (?) Yoh y Ayako son la pareja perfecta de infelices XDDDDDD sí, no te emociones con ellos, porque ya te revelo de que no duran mucho juntos XD no sería tan cruel como para meterlo en la cárcel, pobre Yoh! XDDDDD pero sí soy suficientemente cruel como para hacerle esto: (gracias por tu review y deseo que te guste XDDD)

26 de Mayo.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _No quiero ir a la cárcel_**

A la mañana siguiente, Mamoru y Asami fueron a llevar a los dos niños al colegio, llevándose unas cuantas miradas llenas de odio, que ninguno de los dos pudo entender. Asami se fue a ver a Yoh, mientras que Mamoru volvía a la comisaría, pero Asami no llegó a la casa de sus padres, ya que los periodistas estaban al medio del camino y en cuanto la vieron le prohibieron el paso acosándola a preguntas.

— ¿Es verdad que han dado un trato a tu hermano por ser familiar de policía? —preguntó alguien.

— ¿Es verdad que ha matado realmente a ese chico? —preguntó otro.

— ¿Es verdad los rumores que corren acerca de que te has drogado? —preguntó otra.

Asami frunció el ceño e intentó abrirse paso hacia la casa, pero ninguno de ellos no se apartó. Asami estaba completamente rodeada y ellos no parecían querer dejarla pasar sin ninguna respuesta. Bajó la mirada al suelo. ¿Qué estaban diciendo de ellos? ¿Por qué le hacían esas preguntas?

— No, mi hermano no ha recibido un trato especial por ser familiar de la policía —respondió ella enojada—. Y que yo sepa tampoco está muerto ese chico, fue una pelea en… —se calló, no hacía falta decir nada más—. Y no, no me drogo. Estuve con problemas, sí, gracias por preocuparos por mi estado de salud. Y ahora si me permitís tengo que ir a ver si mi hermano está bien —intentó abrirse paso, pero los periodistas siguieron bloqueando su paso. Intentó girarse para irse, pero la estaban rodeando mientras seguían haciéndole más preguntas al respecto, intentando tergiversar sus palabras. Notó su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y lo sacó. Observó en su pantalla '¿es bonito cuando eres odiada? Eso es lo que te mereces'. Asami se guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y empujó a los micrófonos haciendo que muchos de los periodistas se quejaran. Se abrió paso hasta la casa y entró en ella, cerrando la verja de hierro.

— ¡Ah! ¡Asami-chan, espera! —Aiko acababa de llegar y se puso delante de la verja—. Tengo que…

— Adelante, Asahara —Asami sonrió tímidamente y le abrió.

— ¿Estás bien? Mamoru-kun le contó a Akira acerca de ese tipo… —susurró ella.

— Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte —Asami le guiñó el ojo—. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

— Claro —Aiko se giró hacia los periodistas y les sacó la lengua. Haciendo que Asami se riera. Era bueno ser amigas.

— ¿Y qué tal te va después de la exclusiva? —preguntó Asami sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y llamaba.

— Oh… me convertí en una heroína del mundo del periodismo —Aiko exageró sus gestos sonriendo satisfecha—. Eres un auténtico ángel.

— ¡Largaros! —se escuchó la voz de Yoh a dentro.

— ¡Yoh abre la puerta! ¡Soy Asami! —dijo ella volviendo a golpear.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Aiko parpadeando confusa.

Asami se encogió de hombros mientras esperaban. El chico no iba a abrirles.

— ¡Yoh! ¡Abre!

— ¡Vete Asami-oneechan! ¡No vengas! —gritó él desde dentro—. ¡Déjame solo!

— ¡No me hagas echar la puerta al suelo que papá y mamá van a enojarse!

— ¡Vete! —Yoh parecía desesperado.

— ¿No tienes llave? —preguntó Aiko mirándola.

— No lo sé… supongo que en la casa, pero… —Asami dejó su mano apoyada en la puerta. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué parecía tan… desesperado? Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se fue hacia el comedor para ver si podía abrir una de las puertas, pero estaban cerradas. Aiko la había seguido. Yoh estaba al suelo del comedor, casi en el pasillo, tumbado. Le costaba levantarse—. Le ocurre algo, vamos.

— Pero si rompes la puerta… —Aiko la miró asustada.

— ¿Es mejor que dejar que la cosa empeore? —preguntó Asami volviendo hacia la puerta, mientras su amiga la seguía.

— Oye, los periodistas… — Aiko intentó advertirla antes, pero ella la miró con una ceja arqueada haciendo que se callara.

— ¡Me importan poco los periodistas! —Asami golpeó la puerta con una patada tirándola al suelo—. ¡Sí, ya me encuentro mucho mejor! —gritó sonriendo hacia ella.

— ¡Deberías dejar de asustar a la gente de esa manera! —se quejó Aiko siguiéndola a dentro—. ¡Jamás vas a tener dinero si lo malgastas en puertas!

— ¡Yoh! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Asami se arrodilló delante de él—. ¡Yoh!

— Estoy bien… —susurró él.

Mentira. El chico estaba sangrando de la barriga.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo estás así?

— No pasa nada, iros de aquí —susurró él intentando levantarse.

— No, no nos iremos de aquí, estás herido, Yoh —Asami cogió sus brazos para que él lo abrazara y entonces lo levantó.

— ¿A dónde lo lleváis si se puede saber? —alguien salió de la cocina con un trapo y un cuchillo en su mano, limpiándolo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Asami lo miró asustada.

Un chico un poco más alto que Yoh, de piel muy pálida y ojos profundos y oscuros. Su pelo de color negro estaba peinado como la gente que Asami siempre había relacionado con bandas criminales.

— Este chico no puede salir de esta casa, así que no podéis sacarlo de aquí —sonrió él—. Llamaré al juez si lo hacéis.

— ¿Eres idiota? —Asami frunció el ceño—. ¿Tú le has hecho esto, verdad?

— ¿Y qué si he sido yo? —preguntó él—. ¿Quién eres tú? Ah… espera… tú eres la drogadicta —Asami frunció su nariz con enfado mientras Aiko se adentraba al comedor intentando pasar un poco desapercibida—. ¿Así que vais a desobedecer a un juez?

— No me seas idiota, tío —Asami lo miró con enfado—. Has herido a mi hermano, ¿para demostrar algo?

— Asami-oneechan déjalo —Yoh intentó que le soltara, pero ella le cogía con fuerza—. No importa.

— Sí que importa —Aiko volvió e hizo una fotografía con su teléfono. El chico intentó cogérselo, pero Aiko era más rápida.

— Tanaka, no le hagas daño —susurró Yoh.

— ¿Quién narices es esta bruja? —preguntó el chico. Asami se puso al medio del camino y Aiko salió por la ventana del comedor para irse detrás de la casa.

— Así que… Tanaka Chikara-kun, ¿eh? —Asami sonrió—. Ella es del periódico —dijo Asami—. Está aquí por cubrir el caso de Yoh y porque es una amiga de la familia. Pero ahora… todo se te ha ido de las manos.

— Aparta de aquí —Tanaka la amenazó con la mirada.

— No, y ya puedes estar dándome lo que estás grabando —respondió Asami—. Dame la cinta.

— Ni lo sueñes —Tanaka salió por la puerta corriendo y se fue hacia detrás de la casa, Aiko volvió a entrar y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia arriba.

Asami soltó a Yoh, aguantándolo para que no cayera al suelo y sacó su teléfono móvil.

— Yoh, presiona tu herida unos segundos —Asami le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo mientras llamaba a su madre—. Mamá, ¿dónde estáis?

— En el colegio, intentando hablar con los profesores de Yoh —respondió ella.

— ¿Está el juez con vosotros? —preguntó Asami.

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Tengo que llevar a Yoh al hospital, mamá —susurró ella—. Tanaka Chikara, uno de los chicos del instituto ha herido a Yoh, para que desobedeciéramos al juez. Lo ha dicho claramente.

— ¿Cómo que Yoh está herido? —Ran parpadeó confundida.

— Aiko te estará enviando ahora una imagen del chico, con el cuchillo en su mano y ahora te envío una foto de Yoh para que se lo muestres —Asami suspiró—. Por favor, necesito que se lo muestres ahora.

— Está bien, pero Yoh…

— Tengo que llevarlo al hospital, mamá, está sangrando mucho —Asami le acarició el pelo levemente al chico mientras Aiko volvía a bajar las escaleras.

— El tipo se ha creído que he abandonado la casa por el muro —Aiko chasqueó la lengua—. Ya te envié la imagen a tu teléfono para que se lo des al juez.

— Gracias, Aiko-chan —Asami hizo la foto mientras ponía el 'manos libres' y volvió a cargar al chico entre sus brazos—. Aguanta Yoh. ¿Puedes enviárselo? —le dio su teléfono a Aiko.

— Sí —ella cogió el aparato y escribió rápidamente todo para enviar las fotografías—. Te lo he enviado todo Ran-san.

— Gracias, Aiko-chan —Ran suspiró mientras hablaba rápidamente con la gente que la rodeaba.

— Vamos Yoh… —Asami sonrió levemente—. Deberás de esconder tu cara, ¿vale? Y presiona tu herida.

— Está bien, sé cómo actuar, Asami-oneechan…

.

— ¿Y? —Mamoru la miró mientras los dos recogían los platos de la mesa—. ¿Cómo fue al final?

— Ah, sí, no te lo dije —Asami lo miró—. Mi hermano fue apuñalado por un compañero de su clase y el juez ha internado a ese chico en un centro de menores.

— ¿Qué qué? —Mamoru la miró confundido—. ¿Cómo que fue apuñalado? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Creía que te lo habría dicho tu padre —respondió Asami—. Además, al final resultó que la herida tampoco era tan mala, aunque los médicos le han dicho que se pasara la noche en el hospital. Y el juez está deliberando por poner a Yoh como víctima o como real culpable de todo, porque mi madre y mi abuela lo han hecho muy bien en ese trabajo.

— Pero, ¿Yoh está bien entonces? —Mamoru la miró.

— Por el momento. Aunque realmente me preocupa que esto pueda ir a más —Asami bajó la mirada al suelo—. Si ese juez lo envía en el centro de menores, tal vez Yoh se hunda.

— Yoh es fuerte, Asami —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella—. Sí que al ser el más pequeño de los tres, él ha sido el más mimado, pero por lo que Ayako me ha ido contando él es muy fuerte de corazón. No te digo que no estalle, pero podrá con lo que sea, si tiene paciencia.

— Espero que no le hagan daño.

— No se lo harán, Asami —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. Más de lo que le han podido hacer hasta ahora, te aseguro que no.

.

— Bueno, Ayako, será mejor que nos vayamos ya —Kazuha suspiró largamente.

La chica se levantó para seguir a su madre, dándole una última mirada cómplice a Yoh.

— Kazuha-obaachan, mamá, ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas con Ayako, por favor? —preguntó el chico.

Kazuha y Ran se miraron entre ellas y afirmaron con la cabeza. Las dos salieron de la habitación rápidamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Ayako se sentó de nuevo en la cama del chico y lo miró.

— ¿Cómo está Aoba? —preguntó él.

— Bien —Ayako se encogió de hombros—. He preguntado a su familia sin decirles quién era yo, porque si le hubiera dicho de seguro no habrían dicho nada —ella sonrió traviesa—. Me han dicho que parece que se va a recuperar. Tiene un par de costillas rotas y al parecer el golpe de su cabeza no fue tanto como lo habíamos visto al primer momento. Los profesores podrán excusarse con esto por no haber llamado a una ambulancia.

— ¿Sigue la policía teniendo tu camisa? —Yoh suspiró—. Porque para cualquier persona toda esa sangre de seguro era mucho.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa? —Ayako lo miró en un suspiro.

— Sí —Yoh miró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro—. Podrías acercarme eso, ¿por favor? —Yoh señaló un libro que había en una mesita cerca de allí.

— Claro —ella suspiró, lo cogió y se lo dio. Él cogió su muñeca antes de que pudiera apartarse—. ¿Qué…? —antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier otra palabra él tiró con fuerza de ella y la abrazó.

— Gracias por todo, Ayako. Siempre me has estado apoyando mucho y yo no te he podido ayudar en nada —Yoh habló en un susurro muy débil. Ayako enrojeció por completo. Se había quedado apoyada en el pecho del chico, completamente confundida—. ¿Qué pasa? Ahora ya no te ves tan atrevida, ¿eh? —Yoh la miró sonriendo.

— Ah, sé que no lo hice muy bien ayer —Ayako se apartó de él y se intentó apartar de la cama, pero Yoh aún la mantenía agarrada de la muñeca, para no dejarla escapar—. Oye, sabes que eso de hablar no se me da muy bien que digamos, así que mejor céntrate en lo que quieras decirme y nos las arreglamos los dos.

— ¿Tanto me quieres, Ayako? —Yoh la miró seriamente. Ayako se quedó callada mientras su cara enrojecía por completo—. ¿Y ahora te avergüenzas? —Yoh se rió—. Eres rara.

— Cierra el pico —ella se zafó de su agarre intentando parecer enojada por sus burlas.

— Oye, no soy yo el que anda besando a la gente porque sí —se quejó él.

— Te quiero… mucho —Ayako suspiró—. Yo no…

— Ayako, mañana el juez va a llamarme y yo solo voy a hacerte daño —Yoh frunció el ceño—. No solo a mi familia, si estamos juntos tu familia también recibirá.

— Oye, Mamoru-oniichan está juntado con tu familia y por completo prometidos —Ayako lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Mi familia ya recibirá las consecuencias de esto por completo, así que no pongas excusas con eso.

— Ayako, te quiero, pero no quiero hacerte daño con mis actos —susurró él.

— Sí, resulta que yo soy la hija del impulsivo, aquí, así que sé lo que es lo de hacer daño con los actos —respondió ella encogiendo sus hombros y desviando la mirada. Yoh se rió—. Te lo digo en serio. Así que, ¿qué es lo que tienes que perder?

— A ti, por ejemplo —respondió él—. Si te acercas más a mí, te harán daño en el instituto.

— ¿Sabes que mi padre y los padres de los Kyogoku ya pidieron nuestro traslado de allí? —Ayako se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué confianza dan unos profesores que ni siquiera han sabido llamar a una ambulancia, eh? Y supongo que los tuyos harán lo mismo, pero prefieren primero esperar la orden del juez.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

— Yo irme a casa, darme una ducha y esperar a que mañana puedas salir de aquí y venir con nosotros a nuestro nuevo instituto —Ayako se encogió de hombros—. Tú, te quedarás aquí y esperarás lo mismo. Buenas noches, Yoh.

— Eres terrible —Yoh sonrió hacia ella y levantó su mano—. Buenas noches.

— ¿Podrás aguantar? —Ayako lo miró unos segundos antes de salir, para verlo a él afirmando con la cabeza.

— Aunque… —Ayako lo miró aguantando el pomo de la puerta con su mano—. Quizás merecería otro de tus salados besos —respondió él.

— ¿Salados?

— ¿Agridulces, tal vez? —preguntó él sonriendo.

— Agridulces —Ayako arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Y… muy, pero que muy esperados para mí —añadió Yoh.

Ayako se acercó a él y alzó la mano hacia él. Él se la cogió y ella le besó el reverso de la mano.

— En cuanto salgas tendrás otro —Ayako se giró hacia la puerta—. Y no mates a nadie más, ¿quieres?

— ¿Cómo puedes prohibirme eso? —Yoh rodó los ojos riéndose y ella salió de la habitación.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Heiji observó atentamente el nerviosismo de Mamoru que se había pasado todo el día esperando en el departamento de homicidios.

— Esto —Mamoru levantó una fotografía y la dejó encima de la mesa del moreno.

— ¿Otra? —Heiji frunció el ceño.

— No hay huellas, ni escritos, pero es idéntico —respondió Mamoru—. Las cámaras tampoco han grabado a la persona y nadie ha visto a una sola persona entrando en el despacho y dejarla encima de mi mesa. De nuevo.

— Esto empieza a dar miedo —Heiji cogió la fotografía y la miró con Shinichi observando desde su hombro.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Shinichi suspiró—. Ir allí es un suicidio, pero no hacerle caso, va a ser peor como siga de esta manera.

— Pero tampoco tenemos una sola pista de sus motivos —respondió Heiji.

— Además, Himitsu y Thea fueron a investigar el lugar y no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal. Solo había una cabaña vacía, no había nada más, por lo que informó Te-chan —Shinichi suspiró—. Thea tenía una cámara escondida y no había nada.

— ¿Entonces? —Mamoru los miró—. Voy allí y no habrá más problemas.

— Sí que hay un problema —suspiró Takagi Wataru—. No puedes hacer como si nada y presentarte allí. Puedes pasarte el día entero allí y que nadie se presente, o que te preparen una trampa. No puedes hacerlo.

— Las fotografías son cada vez más cercanas —Mamoru frunció el ceño—. ¿Pretende que deje morir a Asami?

— No te estoy diciendo esto, Mamoru-kun —el hombre sonrió—. Te estoy diciendo que seas un poco paciente. Enviaré a gente para que sigan investigando, pero si vas tú, solo caeremos en su trampa y tal vez entonces también les hagan daño a Asami o a los niños. Daño por daño es mejor que no les des lo que necesitan.

— Estáis pidiéndome que me espere a ver lo que hace —Mamoru frunció el ceño.

— Estamos pidiéndote que nos dejes esto a nuestras manos —respondió Heiji—. Confía en nosotros.

— No es que no confíe en vosotros, en serio —Mamoru sonrió cínicamente y se giró para irse—. Pero no me pidáis que me quede de brazos cruzados.

— Mamoru es peligroso que hagas nada ahora, piensa un poco con la mente fría y entonces podrás reaccionar bien —Heiji suspiró—. Así que haz las cosas cuando estés calmado.

— Yo estoy perfectamente calmado, papá —Mamoru encogió sus hombros y se fue de allí.

— ¿Quién lo diría? —Shinichi sonrió hacia Heiji.

— ¿Y cómo ha quedado el caso de Yoh? —preguntó Wataru.

— El juez parece estar más de nuestra parte que de la clase, al ver como actuaron los profesores y al ver cómo estaban los ánimos en el colegio —dijo Heiji—. Esperemos que nadie cambie al respecto, y más después de que le hirieran a él.

— Este juez no suele cambiar de parecer, así que no hace falta que os preocupéis más por Yoh. Su familia ha sufrido por culpa de acosos escolares, creo, así que seguro estará de vuestra parte. ¿Habéis encontrado al chico que le ha apuñalado? —preguntó Wataru.

— Está en un centro de menores y ha pasado la noche allí, por el momento —Heiji suspiró—. Espero que las cosas empiecen a mejorar, porque si no tendremos muchos problemas.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'El mapa de la Niña de la Nieve (Yukiko no Chizu)'.


	22. El mapa de la Niña de la Nieve

Hellow!

 **Humana:** yo me reí pensando en lo que deberían de pensar Saguru y Shinichi escuchándole decir eso XDDD nah, en realidad Heiji es un incomprendido (?) al igual que Mamoru (?) bueno, espero que sea de lo que pensaste XD disfrutalo! ;)

 **RanKudoi:** no me gusta dar descansos... si te fijas de hecho, no me gusta dar relleno XD es mejor saltarme semanas y meses, pero ir dando emoción a mi historia (?) no soy cruel, simplemente omito lo aburrido XD no, lo siento, Ayako y Yoh son secundarios en esta historia (de hecho llevan siéndolo desde que nacieron (?)) XD

12 de Junio.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _El Mapa de la Niña de la Nieve_**

— ¿Crees que por un día podrás dejar de pensar en ese caso y disfrutar del día? —Asami se encogió de hombros mientras andaban dirección al bar de Yui.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Porque pareces estresado —respondió ella—. Y últimamente andas con esa mirada de mataré a cualquiera que se me acerque.

— Quizás porque lo haré —respondió él en un suspiro.

— Mamoru, vamos —Asami rodó los ojos.

— ¿Crees que podré disfrutar de mi cumpleaños sin que suceda ningún atroz caso, sobre todo después de que hayas invitado a tus padres? —preguntó Mamoru riéndose.

— Eres cruel —Asami sonrió.

— Suerte tienes que nuestra familia no quiere matarse entre ellos —respondió Mamoru.

— ¿Quién sabe quién quiere matarte? —Asami miró a Kizuna—. ¿Crees que hay alguien que quiere hacerle daño a papá?

Ella miró al suelo.

— ¿Heiji-ojiichan? —Kizuna respondió sin pensarlo mucho y miró a su padre.

— Eso es ser cruel —Mamoru se rió, mientras soltaba la mano de Kizuna para abrir la puerta. Asami entró cogida de las manos de los dos pequeños y el chico la siguió.

— Es en serio. Olvídalo por un día, ¿crees que podrás? —Asami le guiñó un ojo.

— No prometo nada, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo —respondió él sonriendo.

— Está bien —Asami rodó los ojos y se fue a saludar a todos.

Estaban Heizo y Ginshiro con sus mujeres, Sonoko, Makoto, Momo, Sora, Akira, Chieko, Heiji, Kazuha, Ayako, Saguru, Akako, Sara, Takeshi, Hiro, Tetsuya, Yuki, Chizuko, Himitsu y Shouta, también estaban los hijos de Yui y Shouta, Takuma y Kotarou; la hija de Himitsu y Chizuko, Yuna; los hijos de Yuki y Te-chan, Kyooi y Alumi; la hija de Hiro y Chieko, Tsuki; y el hijo de Takeshi y Sara, Tooichi. Los demás de los Bullet Junior también estaban, ya que ellos se habían auto invitado en el último momento. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato en el lugar, bebiendo y comiendo, mientras los niños corrían de un lado para el otro, Asami se quedó un poco apartada viendo como Mamoru se reía de cada tontería que los demás fueran diciendo. Yui se quedó a su lado en todo momento observando a su hermana con atención.

— ¿Es que estás planeando dejarlo o algo por el estilo? —preguntó la mayor sonriendo con travesura.

— Cállate —se quejó Asami—. Sabes que me gusta siempre dar el protagonismo a los demás cuando se trata de cosas de estas. Kazuki, Kizuna dejad de correr por aquí que terminaréis haciéndoos daño —dijo cuando veía a los niños correr directos hacia la puerta, que se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una persona.

— ¡Zuki! ¡Kizu! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —gritó Erick entrando por la puerta y abrazando a los dos pequeños que se habían tirado a sus brazos.

— Erick-san —susurró Asami ante el silencio repentino que se había formado en el lugar. Los dos abuelos Hattori se levantaron de sus sillas para ir a saludarlo.

— ¡Eri-oniichan! —gritó Kazuki sonriendo.

— ¡Erick! —gritó él con cansancio—. En serio, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que diga correctamente mi nombre? —preguntó mirando hacia Asami.

— Comprarlo estaría bien —se rió Asami dejando su vaso encima de la barra.

— A un niño, ¿no te da vergüenza? —preguntó él.

— ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó Asami sonriendo con malicia.

— Si es un mal momento me largo —dijo él mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse y Natsuki entraba.

— ¡No! —gritó Kizuna—. ¡Eri-E-Erick-oniichan quédate!

Erick miró a la niña que tiraba de su brazo con fuerza.

— Cuánto tiempo sin verte chico —sonrió Heizo—. ¿Puedo detenerte ya o has llegado sin saltarte otro semáforo?

— Es usted muy gracioso —susurró Erick no muy convencido de que le estuviera tomando el pelo o no. El hombre se rió con fuerza diciéndole que le estaba tomando el pelo—. Sí, muy gracioso.

— No te dejes tomar el pelo, chico —se rió Ginshiro—. ¿Llegaste bien a Tokio?

— Bueno, con cuatro semanas de retraso, pero sí, llegué bien a Tokio —sonrió él.

— ¿Y ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer? —preguntó Asami.

— No —respondió él—. Porque resulta que hubiera terminado lo que vine a hacer mucho antes si me hubieras dicho que tú eras Kudo Asami.

— Ah, ¿entonces me buscabas a mí? —Erick se acercó a ella sonriendo—. Supongo que no es porque fueras un fan o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?

— No —Erick se soltó de la mano de Kizuna y sacó un sobre para darle. El sobre era tipo carta, pero muy grueso, dando a entender que el sobre estaba repleto de páginas—. De parte de mi difunto padre.

— ¿Conozco a tu padre? —Asami miró al sobre confusa—. Oh, él era… —lo miró a él de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada —Asami puso una mano debajo de su barbilla y se apartó un paso hacia atrás para verlo mejor—. Lo siento, no le veo el parecido.

— ¿A mi padre? Claro que no, me parezco mucho más a mi madre —sonrió él medio ruborizado.

— No, no es eso —Asami arqueó una ceja—. No le veo ningún parecido al príncipe azul que describió tu padre. Lo siento.

— ¿Príncipe azul? —Yui habló desde detrás de ella observando al chico y Asami ocultó su cara en la barra.

— Desgraciaron mi idea de príncipe azul. ¡Este tipo no se parece en nada a él! —se quejó poniendo voz desesperada.

— ¿Puedo sentirme ofendido? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Yo ya me siento ofendido —se quejó Erick.

— ¡Tú eres el hijo del agente 29! —Sara saltó de su silla con rapidez y se acercó a ellos sonriendo, junto con Yuki y Chizuko.

— Yo tampoco le veo un parecido a las fotos que nos mostró ese hombre —se quejó Chizuko.

— Vamos, tiene las características que siempre le ponen en los cuentos —dijo Yuki.

— Ya, pero las características ordinarias no concuerdan con la idea en general de príncipe azul —dijo su hermana—. Lo siento, no le encuentro parecido.

— Vamos, tiene parecido a lo que nos describió —dijo Sara—. El agente 29 era un buen tipo describiendo.

— Pero esta no es la idea del príncipe azul —se quejó Asami aún ocultando su cara en la barra.

— Definitivamente no, el príncipe azul siempre es más bonito que la realidad —dijo Chizuko.

— Bueno, guapo lo es… —dijo Yuki cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros—. Sin ánimo de ofender, claro —dijo al ver que el chico estaba más rojo que un tomate.

— No si el que se ofende no es él —dijo Tetsuya detrás de ella con una ceja arqueada y claramente enojado—. ¿Tú eres el famoso hijo del agente 29? ¿Eres tan torpe como él?

— Eso, eso —dijo Takeshi también enfadado. Hiro se había puesto curioso al otro lado de Tetsuya, justo detrás de la hija Kudo—. Parece incluso más torpe.

— Os aseguro que de torpe no lo es en absoluto —suspiró Natsuki—. Aparte de porque es un peligro en la carretera.

— ¿Os habéis reído ya suficiente de mí? —preguntó él.

— Claro —sonrió Tetsuya alargando su mano hacia él—. Un placer conocerte por fin. Aunque hayas tardado más de 12 años en aparecer.

— Sí, estuve ocupado, ¿sabes? —dijo él estrechando su mano.

— Pero en serio no le veo el parecido a lo que ese agente nos dijo —susurró Hiro. Todos lo miraron—. Vamos, guapo no lo es.

— ¿Qué consideras tu por guapo? —preguntó Asami.

— A mi hermano, por ejemplo —sonrió él.

— Sabes que no os parecéis en nada, ya, ¿verdad? —dijo Sara sonriendo con malicia.

— Ah, entonces a mí —se rió Hiro.

— Traidor —Takeshi lo fulminó con la mirada.

Todos se rieron.

— ¿Y qué es esto entonces? —preguntó Sara viendo al sobre que Asami mantenía en sus manos.

— Es cierto —susurró ella—. ¿Os acordáis de que os dije que el agente 29 había muerto? Él fue quién me lo dijo.

— Así que esto es lo que estábamos esperando todos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tetsuya cogiendo el sobre—. Y como siempre tú eres más fácil de localizar que los demás.

— Bueno, no es que sea fácil de localizar, es que tiene un localizador encima —dijo Erick con tranquilidad.

— Un localizador, ¿eh? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— No es broma, todos sus fans saben que está aquí ahora mismo —Erick les mostró la pantalla de su teléfono móvil que mostraba un pequeño punto rojo.

— ¿Otra vez esta página? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— ¿Qué? —Asami lo miró de reojo al ver que el cantante cogía el teléfono de Erick y lo observaba con atención.

— Tuve muchos problemas con ellos —Tetsuya suspiró—. Una vez han visto que la señal del teléfono móvil de la persona, ha estado en varios sitios a la vez y la han estado comparando y eso, cogen la señal como válida y entonces piratean tu teléfono con mucha gracia para que se muestre como un GPS de tu posición. Ahora mismo todos saben dónde estás. Es muy práctico para la policía pero no tanto cuando tienes acosadores.

— ¿Tienes acosadores? —preguntó Asami sonriendo.

— Lo raro es que no los tengas tú —dijo Tetsuya fulminándola con la mirada.

— Al parecer no soy lo suficientemente buena —sonrió Asami.

— La cuestión es que hemos tenido varios problemas debido a que esta página está en funcionamiento —dijo Sara mientras cogía el sobre de las manos de Tetsuya y lo abría con mucha lentitud y cuidado—. Y uno de ellos lo tuvo Hattori, por cierto.

Asami miró a Mamoru que seguía sentado en la mesa con el vaso de agua entre sus labios, como si no estuviera escuchando, pero claramente inmerso dentro de su conversación.

— ¿Y cómo se puede detener esto? —preguntó Asami cogiendo el teléfono de las manos de Tetsuya.

— Lo hemos intentado todo, pero no conseguimos cerrarla —dijo Takeshi—. También hemos intentado con denuncias y eso, pero el mundo pasa de nosotros porque a la gente le gusta el hecho de controlar a las personas que idolatran.

— Al final tuvimos que dividir las señales de nuestros teléfonos, para así poder confundir al satélite que controla esto —añadió Hiro—. Así que si algún día no respondemos a tu llamada no es que no queramos contestarte, aunque así haya sido la mayoría de las veces.

— Muy gracioso —Asami lo fulminó con la mirada—. Parece mentira que pueda existir tal tecnología.

— Existe —dijo Sara pasando el interior del sobre a Takeshi—. Y al parecer el agente 29 sabía cómo quitarlo.

— Uy, cuantas letras —Takeshi observó la cantidad de papeles que había apilados uno encima del otro con código informático escrito en ellos—. Todo tuyo —se lo dio a Hiro.

— ¿Para qué lo quiero yo si se puede saber? —preguntó el gemelo dándoselo a Tetsuya.

— Demasiada pereza —Tetsuya se lo dio a Asami.

— No si al final tendré que hacer yo todo vuestro trabajo —se quejó Asami—. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te da tanta pereza? —Asami le devolvió los papeles a Takeshi—. El código es tuyo.

— Pero tú tienes la llave, Samu —se quejó él mirando todas las páginas que había—. Y hay mucho código.

— Te aguantas —sonrió Asami—. Muchas gracias, Erick-san.

— No hay de qué —el chico se encogió de hombros y cogió su teléfono que Asami le devolvía—. No volveré a usar esto jamás. No sea que me convierta en un criminal o algo. En el programa dijeron que era lo más fiable.

— ¿En el programa eh? —Asami sonrió—. ¿Aún existe entonces?

— ¿Cómo que aún existe entonces? —Yuki sonó ofendida a su lado—. Por supuesto que tiene que seguir existiendo, he trabajado mucho para que se mantenga funcionando.

— Hondou Erick —Himitsu volvió del baño dejando un silencio incómodo en el lugar. Shinichi, Heiji, Ran y Sonoko se levantaron de sus sillas confundidos, mientras los jóvenes que aún rodeaban al chico se quedaron mirando al chico del pelo azulado.

— ¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Himitsu, cuánto tiempo —respondió Erick mirándolo—. Has cambiado mucho.

— Y tú sigues igual que siempre —respondió Himitsu—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hacer mi trabajo —respondió Erick—. ¿Y tú? Creía que habían dicho que la Organización del Nuevo había caído definitivamente.

— Del nuevo sí, pero eso no significa que todos tuviéramos que estar en la cárcel, ¿sabes? —preguntó Himitsu.

— Pero Sakura y… —Erick se calló y bajó la mirada—. No te has enterado, ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué? —preguntó Himitsu—. ¿Qué pasa con Hyou?

— Están en una cárcel de Estados Unidos, Iki y Sakura —dijo él casi sin voz mientras Shinichi y los otros cuatro adultos se acercaban a ellos.

— Son libres de hacer lo que quieran —respondió Himitsu—. Se les dio una oportunidad y no la han sabido aprovechar.

— No es eso —Erick lo interrumpió—. Tenemos que detenerte a ti también.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Chizuko asustada.

— Por lo que dijiste sobre nosotros, traidor —susurró Himitsu cogiéndolo por la chaqueta—. Te dejé escapar. Los detuve para que no te mataran, ¿y así nos lo pagas, sinvergüenza?

— No lo entiendes, tuve que hacerlo. Hanako… ella… mi padre intentó defenderme, pero… —Erick empezó a tartamudear. Sabía lo fuerte que era el chico y que no tenía ninguna opción contra él.

— ¿Hanako? —Himitsu arqueó una ceja aún con cara amenazante.

— Mitsu-kun, Mitsu-kun —Chizuko sonrió con ternura—. Deja al pobre chico, está asustado de ti.

Himitsu lo soltó y Chizuko se puso al medio de los dos.

— ¿Tienes algo en mi contra, Hondou?

— Nada, Himitsu —susurró él—. Pero eres el único que sigue libre y vivo y Hanako no perdona un error.

— Vete al infierno —Himitsu habló con odio y luego se fue a sentarse en dónde había estado desde que había entrado en el local.

— ¿Por qué te odia? —preguntaron Asami, Takeshi y Hiro a la vez.

— Bueno, estuvimos un tiempo juntos bajo las órdenes de Ken-san —susurró él avergonzándose.

— Ah, ¿solo por eso? —dijeron todos a la vez—. Qué pena de tipo.

— Y aún así estás en la CIA, has sido un traidor, entonces —Asami sonrió mientras observaba con atención los papeles que estaban en sus manos.

— Un traidor: este se queda corto con solo esta palabra —se quejó Himitsu desde el otro lado de la sala.

— Bueno, bueno, Mitsu no hay porqué ponerse así —se rió Chizuko yéndose a su lado.

— Bah, solo un traidor —Yuki rodó los ojos y volvió también a su sitio.

— Perdí el interés en él —añadió Tetsuya siguiéndola.

— Ni siquiera vale la pena admirarlo —añadieron los gemelos Kuroba también yéndose a sentar.

— Discúlpales, son una panda de maleducados —se rió Sara tímidamente mientras se ponía justo a andar detrás de Takeshi.

— Me alegro de haberte conocido, Hondou Erick-san —sonrió Asami—. Y gracias por traerme esto —levantó los papeles hacia él mientras hacía una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza. Erick enrojeció al instante.

— ¿Eres el hijo de Eisuke? —preguntó Shinichi con tristeza.

— Sí —Erick miró a los adultos.

— ¿Es cierto que está…?

— Murió en la ambulancia —susurró él—. Tuvo un encuentro con un criminal que había conseguido escapar del manicomio en dónde lo habían encerrado.

— ¿Manicomio? —Ran frunció el ceño y miró a Shinichi—. ¿Crees que pudo haber sido…?

— No te precipites Ran —Shinichi sonrió forzadamente con calidez, haciendo que solo ella notara que su sonrisa no era sincera—. Seguro es otra persona. No creo que Eisuke se hubiera acercado a él sabiendo como es.

— ¿Acercarse a quién? —preguntó Yui—. ¿Quién está al manicomio para odiar a Eisuke-ojiichan?

— No para odiar a Hon… —Shinichi se calló—. Olvídalo, es algo que no debes de saber, Yui…

— ¿No te estarás refiriendo a ese tipo que intentó matarla con psicologías extrañas, verdad? —preguntó Shouta con el ceño fruncido mientras cogía a Takuma en brazos.

— Hablas demasiado, Shouta-kun —se rió Ran—. No es eso…

— Claramente es eso —dijo Shouta a la vez al ver la cara del matrimonio Kudo.

— ¿Matar a quién? —preguntó Yui mirando a Shouta.

— Nadie, nadie —Shouta sonrió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso Erick-kun? —preguntó Ran mirando al chico.

— ¿Lo dejasteis escapar o lo cogisteis? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

— Escapó, ya hace más de un mes de eso —dijo Erick—. Mi padre lo encontró al medio de la región de Nagasaki.

— ¿Nagasaki? —Yui miró confundida y preocupada a Shouta que parecía estar enfadado.

— No importa Yui —Shinichi sonrió con frialdad—. Otro tipo al que cazar de nuevo, que patético. Está claro que el FBI y la CIA no saben hacer nada si no es con Kuroba y Hondou al mando.

— Ya ves, un ladrón al mando del FBI y un torpe al mando de la CIA. El mundo está patas arriba, ¿eh? —Natsuki se rió mirando a la puerta.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Shinichi.

— La hermanastra de este loco —ella señaló a Erick.

— ¡No fastidies! —gritaron Yuki y Chizuko a la vez levantándose y acercándose a ella—. ¡¿Somos familia con el agente 29?!

— ¿Os acordáis de mí? Qué detalle por vuestra parte —Natsuki frunció la nariz enfadada.

— ¿Por qué lo dice con ese tono de odio hacia nosotras? —preguntó Chizuko con el ceño fruncido.

— Está enfadada por algo con nosotras y no puedo decirte el qué —Yuki frunció el ceño mirando a Natsuki—. Lo siento, pero no sé tus motivos, Natsu-chan.

— 28 de agosto de hace ocho años —respondió ella.

— Nos quiere hacer un examen —Yuki miró a Chizuko.

— Hace ocho años: concierto de los Bullet Junior —Chizuko se encogió de hombros—. Volvimos a crear el Programa desde cero, bajo las órdenes de Jodie-sensei y Hanako. El día 28 de agosto exactamente nos dieron la orden.

— 28 de agosto de hace ocho años —Himitsu apoyó su barbilla encima de sus manos—. Ken Chishi mató a otro miembro de la familia Shiroma, residente al extranjero.

— ¿Cómo que mató? —Yuki miró a Chizuko—. ¿Misaki está muerta? —miró a Natsuki.

— Vaya, que bien que un forano sepa acerca de ello mejor que vosotras —Natsuki resopló apoyando su espalda contra la espalda de Erick.

— Bueno, forano —Chizuko sonrió—. Es mi marido.

— Nadie dio las órdenes a Ken Chishi para que mataran a Misaki-san —añadió Yuki—. Ken actuó por su cuenta desde que mató a nuestra madre.

— Así que Ken también os persigue a vosotras para encontrar el tesoro, eso sí es divertido —Natsuki rodó los ojos—. Vamos Erick.

— ¿Ellas son tus primas? —Erick frunció el ceño.

— Sí, ellas son las Shiroma —Natsuki salió por la puerta.

— Igual que mi padre seguiré convenciéndola para que no culpe a la familia de todo —Erick afirmó con la cabeza y se giró—. Hasta pronto.

— ¿Puedes decirle que se presente a nuestra casa el próximo 3 de agosto, por favor? —Chizuko sonrió y luego miró a Yuki para guiñarle un ojo.

— Buena idea —su hermana miró a Erick—. Oblígala a venir.

— Lo intentaré —Erick rodó los ojos y se fue de allí.

— ¿Quién es Misaki? —Tetsuya se apoyó a la barra, al lado de Yuki para mirarla, las dos se giraron a verlas.

— La hermana pequeña de nuestra madre —Yuki se encogió de hombros.

— Así que Natsuki es la hija del clan Shiroma con un agente de la CIA —Chizuko se removió incómoda—. ¿A quién más le da repelús?

— Sí, no es nada buena la combinación —se rió Yuki.

— ¿Y qué hacía Eisuke-ojiichan en ese lugar? —preguntó Chizuko.

— ¿Para qué tenía que ir a buscar el tesoro de los Shiroma que custodia Misaki? —Yuki la miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Ah, no creo que Eisuke-ojiichan quiera la herencia del Clan Shiroma —se rió Chizuko.

— Cierto —Yuki frunció el ceño—. ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué?

— Bueno, cuando hablamos la última vez con Misaki-san fue antes de la traición de Ken-san —Chizuko sonrió—. Estaba esperando a que el amor de su vida volviera.

Las dos gemelas se miraron entre ellas y en seguida negaron con la cabeza.

— No, imposible.

.

— ¿Vas a ir? —preguntó Erick siguiendo a Natsuki por las calles de Tokio. La chica llevaba un teléfono para poder guiarse por todas las calles.

— De momento tengo que ir a ver a mi tío para que me cuente algo de mi madre —Natsuki iba a paso rápido.

— ¿Exactamente qué quieres saber? —Erick se encogió de hombros—. ¿No lo sabías todo de tu madre?

— No es eso, quiero saber acerca de su muerte —respondió Natsuki—. Quiero saber si ellos tuvieron algo que ver.

— ¿Pero no te acaban de decir ellas que no? —Erick frunció el ceño.

— No es que no quiera creerlas, quiero mirarles a la cara y ver si me mienten o no —informó Natsuki—. Y el jefe del Clan Shiroma desde que Natsuko murió era Jaaku. ¿Qué sentido tendría que Ken-san traicionara al Clan sin haber podido tocar el tesoro de los Shiroma? Es absurdo.

— Quizás hubiera sido descubierta —Erick se encogió de hombros—. No puedes saber lo que sucedió para que Ken matara a tu madre.

— Oye, nos conocemos desde hace ya ocho años —Natsuki se detuvo para encararlo—. Y hemos estado juntos desde entonces. Hemos intentando evitar la muerte de nuestro padre, pero no pudimos salvarlo. Tú puedes volver con tu madre, pero yo sigo sola. Así que si no quieres seguirme: adiós —se giró para seguir su camino.

— Oye, no pienso dejarte sola por el momento, ¿me oyes? —Erick suspiró—. Nuestro padre nos dijo que protegiéramos a Asami-san y por ese motivo tenemos que quedarnos en Tokio.

— De acuerdo —Natsuki siguió andando y él la siguió.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los Shiroma, se encontraron con la verja de hierro completamente abierta. Natsuki se quedó quieta al medio de la puerta y observó el interior. No había nadie al jardín.

— ¿Te vas a quedar aquí quieta después de venir hasta aquí? —Erick sonrió hacia ella.

— No es que me quede quieta, es que ni siquiera he venido una sola vez en este lugar, así que tampoco sé a dónde tengo que ir con la verja abierta —ella lo miró.

— Puerta principal, todo recto —respondió Erick señalando dirección a la casa.

— ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? —Minoru llegó detrás de ellos, cargado con bolsas de papel con productos de supermercado.

— ¿Eres de aquí? —preguntó Natsuki con aires de superioridad.

— Sí, y tú no —respondió él—. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

— Soy Natsuki, deseo hablar con Shiroma Jaaku.

— ¿Tiene cita? —Minoru sonrió hacia ella.

— Esa es nueva —Erick puso una mano en su frente medio riéndose y llevándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Natsuki.

— No necesito cita ni nada por el estilo —se quejó ella—. Ahora.

— Minoru despeja el paso, que no me dejas entrar —dijo la hija de Nao, con catorce años, llevando una mochila y un par de bolsas iguales a las de Minoru.

— Se dice por favor, Naoko —respondió él apartándose.

— Estoy empezando a coger práctica a eso de mandar —ella sonrió por encima de su hombro y entró.

— Te odio —respondió él.

— Yo también te quiero, Minoru —Naoko entró a dentro—. ¡Ren! ¡Tenemos tu pedido! —gritó hacia un lado. El hombre corrió directa hacia ella y le cogió una bolsa para ayudarla a entrar a dentro.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Minoru.

— No creo que deba de darte explicaciones —respondió ella sonriendo.

— Yo creo que sí —respondió él—. No entrarás aquí sin darme una explicación.

— Dile que soy Natsuki —respondió ella señalando hacia dentro.

— ¡Hey, Ren! —Minoru les llamó antes de que entraran a dentro—. ¡Dile al jefe que venga, que Natsuki está aquí!

El hombre levantó una mano para decir que estaba conforme. Los dos entraron a dentro y él dejó las bolsas al suelo, a un lado de la puerta.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Minoru mirando al chico.

— La acompaño —Erick habló en un susurro que hizo reír al hombre.

Jaaku salió por la puerta junto a Nao y se acercaron a ellos. Jaaku se quedó unos pasos atrasados mientras Nao se ponía al lado de Minoru.

— ¿Quién es Minoru? —preguntó él.

— Natsuki —Minoru sonrió señalándola—. ¿No la conoces? ¡Qué bueno! ¡Yo tampoco!

— Jaaku, vengo para hablar de la muerte de mi madre —dijo Natsuki apartando a los dos—. Tus hijas me han dicho que no tienen nada que ver, pero quiero saber quién le dio la orden a Ken para que la matara. No he protegido el Mapa de la Niña de la Nieve para nadie.

— Natsuki —Jaaku rodó los ojos—. ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó él—. Deberías de haberte quedado allí.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Para no enterarme de lo que habéis estado haciendo?

— Eres demasiado curiosa, como tu madre —respondió Jaaku—. Jamás le di la orden a Ken para que matara a un miembro de mi familia. Si hubiera tenido que matar a alguien de mi familia hubiera ido yo mismo a hacerlo, o Natsuko si aún estuviera viva. Jamás enviaría a otra persona para hacer tal cosa.

— ¿Y entonces porque se presentó en mi casa para matarla? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Te preguntó acerca del mapa? —preguntó Jaaku.

— Claro que lo hizo —respondió ella.

— Ella cree que el tesoro es real —respondió Jaaku—. Ella jamás creyó en la posibilidad de que ese tesoro fuera ficticio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Natsuki.

Jaaku se acercó a ella.

— Iros, Minoru, Nao —dijo. Los dos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se fueron hacia dentro—. Decidles a todos que llegaré un poco tarde. ¿Vamos? —Jaaku señaló hacia la montaña—. ¿Dónde guardaba el mapa tu madre?

— Me lo dio a mí para guardarlo cuando tenía cuatro años —respondió Natsuki—. Lo dibujé en un bloque de notas de un desconocido y luego las marcas en otro y le prendí fuego al original.

— Destruiste un mapa de tres cientos años —Jaaku la miró sorprendido mientras los tres se dirigían hacia la montaña cercana a la ciudad—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

— Disculpa —Natsuki se encogió de hombros y sonrió hacia él.

— Eres mujer, como no —Jaaku rodó los ojos y se rió—. Bueno, tu prima Yuki hizo algo parecido, así que tampoco puedo culparte.

— ¿Qué hizo? —preguntó ella.

— Como el mapa era de tela, lo cosió en un vestido borrando las indicaciones y se lo dio a su hermana —Jaaku se rió—. Ken ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

— ¿Y Chizuko? —preguntó Natsuki.

— Bueno, es la única que no sé lo que hizo con ese trozo de tela —Jaaku se encogió de hombros—. Conociéndola y sabiendo que le encantan las cosas antiguas, seguramente lo tendrá guardado en algún lugar que ella pueda saber. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu vida, Natsuki?

Los dos siguieron hablando mientras andaban por la montaña, seguidos muy de cerca por Erick. Andar durante media hora, hablando con tranquilidad, no era lo que Natsuki esperaba ese día, pero en cuanto Jaaku se detuvo, se había dado cuenta de que había andado todo el mapa y que prácticamente recordaba el recorrido inconscientemente. ¿Por qué Jaaku la había llevado a ese sitio y más estando acompañado de un completo desconocido?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Natsuki mirándolo.

— Mira esto, Natsuki —Jaaku señaló las vistas que se veían del lugar hacia la ciudad—. Esto es por lo que Ken Chishi mató a Natsuko y a tu madre —Jaaku se sentó en una piedra enorme que había allí, justo al borde del precipicio—. Nuestro más preciado tesoro siempre ha sido nuestro territorio y eso es algo que ella no ha podido aceptar.

— ¿Esto es lo que estuviste buscando desde que eras pequeña? —preguntó Erick mirando a Natsuki—. ¿Investigando Japón para esto?

— Nuestra familia es una familia de Yakuza —Natsuki lo miró encogiendo sus hombros—. Por supuesto que nuestra ciudad iba a ser lo más preciado para nosotros. Este es nuestro territorio. Todo lo que podemos ver en él es de los Shiroma. Si algún otro clan decide poner las narices al medio, nosotros respondemos rápidamente.

— ¿Te gustaría ser nuestra heredera, Natsuki? —Jaaku sonrió hacia ella mientras la joven se subía a la piedra y se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tus hijas te han dicho que no? —Natsuki se rió hacia él.

— Exactamente eso —respondió Jaaku.

— Lo siento, pero mi madre desertó de todo esto hace tiempo, así que yo ya no tengo ningún derecho —Natsuki se encogió de hombros—. Aunque, tampoco es que me interese.

— Oh, vamos —Jaaku rodó los ojos—. Alguien de la familia Shiroma debería de…

— No siga por ahí —Natsuki sonrió—. Mi padre no se llamaba Shiroma y ahora me llamo como él. Así que prácticamente ya no soy una Shiroma.

— Misaki jamás diría que no a su apellido —se quejó Jaaku.

— Jaaku-ojiichan, no es que no quiera el apellido —ella suspiró largamente y miró al cielo—. Es que no tengo más relación con mi familia que la de mi madre y murió asesinada por alguien que trabajaba para el Clan.

— Ken Chishi dejó de ser parte del clan Shiroma el 29 de Octubre de hace doce años —respondió Jaaku—. Cuando mató a su jefa.

— ¿Y de quién seguía órdenes? —preguntó ella.

— De sus verdaderos jefes, ¿tal vez? —preguntó Jaaku—. La hemos estado persiguiendo desde entonces, pero hace cuatro años que está en prisión, así que no hemos podido ponerle una mano encima. Yuki y Chizuko se encargaron de que no les pusiéramos una mano encima, para que no nos metieran a ninguno de nosotros en la cárcel.

— Son buenas niñas —dijo Natsuki mirándolo con una sonrisa infantil—. Yo hubiera dejado que la matarais.

— Seguro que no —respondió Jaaku—. Tu madre odiaba la violencia.

— Quién sabe —Natsuki suspiró.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó Jaaku.

— Volver al hotel, tomarme un cappuccino mientras me enciendo velas aromáticas de vainilla y me tomo un relajante baño escuchando mi música preferida —respondió ella.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa? —preguntó Jaaku—. Te puedo ofrecer mucho más que en un hotel.

— No, gracias —Natsuki se levantó de la roca y saltó al lado de Erick—. Pero gracias por tu oferta. Tal vez… otro día.

— ¿Qué tal el 3 de agosto? —preguntó Jaaku.

— Lo siento, seguro estaré ocupada —respondió Natsuki—. No te metas en nada peligroso, porque soy agente de la CIA y podría terminar contigo, ¿sabes?

— Lo que tú digas —Jaaku levantó la mano y volvió la vista a la ciudad—. Te estaremos esperando.

— ¿Para intentar meterme en la Yakuza? —Natsuki se rió mientras empezaba a irse. Escuchó la risa de Jaaku y miró a su lado, Erick la seguía mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Eso ha sido un sí? —preguntó el chico.

— No, eso ha sido un no —Natsuki sonrió satisfecha—. Vamos, aún tenemos que averiguar mucho acerca de la muerte de nuestro padre.

— ¿Pretendes volver a Nagasaki de nuevo? —preguntó él.

— ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Shock caótico'.


	23. Shock caótico

Hellow!

 **Humana:** empiezo a ser previsible... voy a intentar no serlo (?) Hiro y Takeshi te dan risa ahora... pero yo los llego a odiar por lo que van a hacer XDDDDDD

15 de Julio.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Shock caótico_**

— Buenos días —Asami sonrió hacia el director.

— Oh, buenos días, Asami-san —el hombre de pelo alocado le sonrió sinceramente—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

— Luego te cuento —Asami sonrió—. No te creas, fue divertido y más aún cuando los medios de comunicación empezaron a llamarme drogata.

— La tomaron contigo —el director resopló—. Envidian tu trabajo, ¿tal vez?

— Empiezo a creer que hay algún periodista que me odia —se rió Asami—. Pero bueno, sigamos con el trabajo mejor.

— Ah, sí, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? —el hombre la miró seriamente—. Ya que llegaste tan pronto…

— Dime, claro —Asami afirmó con la cabeza.

— Me olvidé el teléfono en el bar y estaba esperando una llamada importante de la guionista… ¿podrías ir a buscarlo, por favor? —preguntó el hombre—. Mika-chan seguro que sabe en dónde lo dejé. Aún tengo que terminar de preparar los decorados y a estos no se les puede dejar solos unos segundos que ya me lo colocan todo al revés.

— Está bien —Asami afirmó con la cabeza y salió del lugar.

— Luego ve directa a los vestuarios que tienen que mostrarte todo del papel —gritó el hombre antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

— Recibido.

Cuando Asami subió al ascensor, suspiró largamente. Era la única manera de llegar al restaurante puesto que las escaleras eran solo para emergencias. Justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, alguien dijo que aguantara las puertas. Ella puso la mano al medio, un poco aliviada. Si alguien más estaba con ella, tal vez no terminaría ahogándose a sí misma en un hueco tan pequeño.

— Vaya, hola —Asami sonrió al reconocer que era Erick.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! —el chico sonrió efusivamente.

— Más de un mes sin vernos —Asami sonrió—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —las puertas se cerraron y Asami se cogió a la barandilla con fuerza.

— Estoy investigando acerca de la muerte del Agente 29, a ver si puedo tener algo en claro —Erick se encogió de hombros—. Natsuki está interrogando a un par de personas en un colegio que estaban cerca del lugar ese día, mientras yo voy a ver a la persona que dio la alarma.

— ¿Está en un plató de televisión? —Asami frunció el ceño.

— Sí, trabaja en una cafetería de aquí —respondió él—. Me han dicho que la podía encontrar en el piso quinto.

— Qué raro —Asami sonrió hacia él intentando ver si estaba diciéndolo todo realmente o si intentaba esconder algo como hacía siempre Himitsu cuando la estaba vigilando.

— Nada raro —respondió él encogiendo sus hombros—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Trabajar —respondió ella—. Soy actriz y me han citado por terminar algo que no pude terminar hace cuatro años.

— Vaya, sí que se te alarga la historia —Erick se rio.

El ascensor se detuvo y las luces se apagaron.

— ¿Qué? —Asami miró hacia el techo y luego miró en la pantalla. Pasaba del número cuatro al número tres y luego de nuevo al número cuatro. Se habían detenido al medio de dos pisos. ¿Por qué?

— Oh, vamos… —Erick pulsó el número de nuevo para que el aparato se moviera, pero no se movió—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Erick miró a Asami. La chica había palidecido por completo y se cogía a las barandillas del ascensor con fuerza—. ¿Estás bien? —ella no respondió—. Te aconsejo que respires hondo, o te vas a desmayar.

El chico rodó los ojos y pulsó el botón de alarma seguido. Al cabo de un rato, una voz sonó en el interfono.

— ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? —preguntó.

— Sí, nos hemos quedado encerrados en el ascensor de los estudios de televisión —dijo Erick—. ¿Podría usted ayudarnos?

— No, para nada —la chica se rio con fuerza—. ¿Sabes, Asami-chan? Es mucho mejor verte así de asustada: es realmente un placer.

— Oiga, ¿qué está usted diciendo? —Erick golpeó la pared del aparato con fuerza. A fuera empezaba a escucharse la alarma antiincendios.

— Que nadie va a venir a ayudaros —respondió ella—. Porque acabo de secuestraros a los dos.

— Tengo unos veinte minutos hasta que alguien empiece a echaros en falta. Así que voy a disfrutar de este momento durante un buen rato. Tranquilos, no voy a haceros caer. Pero no sabéis cuanto me divierte ver esta situación. Asami-chan, aún te quedan diecinueve minutos de sufrimiento. Todos para ti.

.

— ¿Señor qué ha ocurrido? —Saguru se acercó al capitán de los bomberos.

— No lo sé —el hombre rodó los ojos—. Se activó la alarma contra incendios pero no había ningún fuego —se quejó el hombre—. Además, hay un ascensor detenido entre dos pisos y no podemos contactar con el interior, no sé si hay alguien a dentro o no.

— ¿Una broma de mal gusto? —Saguru sonrió.

— Eso espero…

— He encontrado el problema —dijo Tetsuya acercándose al jefe de bomberos—. Alguien ha pirateado el sistema de seguridad y ha bloqueado el ascensor y activado la alarma.

— ¿Lo han hecho todo remotamente? —preguntó el hombre mirando hacia Saguru—. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

— Lo han hecho desde algún sitio alejado de aquí —respondió Tetsuya—. He podido entrar en la cámara de seguridad del ascensor hace un minuto, hay una persona desmayada a dentro, nada más.

— Está bien —el bombero se acercó a su equipo—. Sacadle de dentro del ascensor, ¡vamos!

— ¡Recibido!

— Tetsuya-kun, dame la dirección, iremos a buscar a este pirata —Saguru sonrió—. Me alegra tenerte entre nosotros, parece que eres demasiado eficaz con lo que respecta a los ordenadores.

— Bueno, Yuki y Chizuko también lo sabrían hacer con los ojos cerrados —se rio Tetsuya. Saguru se rio también—. Ya le he pasado la dirección a su teléfono.

— De acuerdo —Saguru se alejó a pasos rápidos.

Tetsuya se acercó al jefe de bomberos. Llamarlo para eso había sido excesivo, tal vez. Pero él ahora no podía quedarse quieto. ¿No representaba que Asami estaba allí hoy? ¿Por qué no estaba entre la gente que había a fuera esperando a que los bomberos terminaran su trabajo? Y ese chico del ascensor… ¿cuándo y dónde lo había visto? Cinco minutos más y lo habían sacado de allí. Tetsuya se acercó a Erick y lo observó atentamente. Los médicos se abalanzaron hacia él para ver el motivo de su inconsciencia hasta que pudieron decir que había sido drogado con cloroformo.

— ¿Por qué? —Tetsuya miró al paramédico.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? —el médico frunció el ceño—. Pues porque le han drogado con cloroformo. No tiene otra explicación esto…

— ¿Podéis despertarlo? —preguntó Tetsuya—. Tengo que preguntarle algo…

— Esperarás a que despierte —el hombre arqueó una ceja hacia él.

— Disculpe… —un hombre de pelo muy alborotado se acercó a ellos—. ¿Eres de la policía?

— Sí, dígame —Tetsuya se acercó a él.

— No puedo encontrar a una de mis actrices… —dijo él—. Le pedí que fuera a la cafetería a buscarme el teléfono y no la he vuelto a ver…

— ¿Kudo Asami? —el paramédico frunció el ceño.

— Sí, ella —el director y Tetsuya lo miraron. Estaba con el oído delante de la boca de Erick.

Tetsuya se acercó de nuevo a los paramédicos.

— ¿Tu eres el hijo del agente 29, cierto? —Tetsuya lo miró.

— Miyano Tetsuya —el chico estaba prácticamente dormido, pero aún podía mantener los párpados abiertos y hablar en susurros—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ella?

— No la he visto por aquí —respondió él—. ¿Estaba contigo?

— Sí, en el ascensor… esa mujer solo hablaba con ella y yo no podía tranquilizarla y luego… entró ese extraño gas a dentro y no pude…

— ¿Estás diciendo que una mujer estaba hablando con Asami dentro del ascensor? —Tetsuya frunció el ceño.

— No, llamé al botón de emergencias, para que… nos sacaran. Ella estaba muy pálida y no parecía contenta con el hecho de que se hubiera detenido el ascensor —Erick se levantó con esfuerzo y el paramédico lo sujetó por un brazo para que no se cayera—. Y entonces la voz de una mujer sonó por el interfono y cuando le dije si podía ayudarnos nos dijo que no.

— Volvemos a ella, ¿eh? —Tetsuya frunció el ceño—. ¿Podrías reconocer su voz si te pusiéramos algunas cintas?

— Podría describírtela, pero hay mucha gente con el tono de voz parecido, es imposible reconocer a una sola persona —se quejó Erick—. Pero esa mujer está loca. Solo iba diciendo que se vengaría, que tenía que quitarla del medio para ser feliz, que… con matarla no sería suficiente para ella.

— Perfecto, otro loco en el mundo —Tetsuya sacó su teléfono y marcó unos números—. Os necesito.

.

Kazuki resopló mientras sonreía a su hermana. Ya habían entendido el significado de mamá me necesita y quedaros aquí. Aunque no le hubieran hecho caso a Mamoru con lo segundo, lo primero era siempre mucho más importante para ellos. Así que en cuanto vieron los dos coches detenerse delante de la casa, los dos siguieron a su padre y se metieron en la parte trasera del coche sin que ninguno de los presentes les viera. Escuchar a Hiro y Takeshi acerca trucos de escapismo les había hecho entender que el silencio era lo principal para conseguir que nadie se diera cuenta de que ya se habían escapado. Pero ellos dos no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su madre corría peligro de nuevo.

Kizuna se mantuvo callada mirando a su padre con atención desde el asiento trasero del coche. ¿Estarían haciendo bien siguiéndolos de ese modo? Takeshi y él se mantenían en silencio mientras seguían el coche de delante con mucha rapidez. Miró a su hermano que se mantenía sentado al suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Para ella, Kazuki siempre había sido alguien digno de estudiar. ¿Un niño? Jamás había visto a un niño razonando con palabras que ella ni siquiera entendía.

En cuanto notaron que el coche se quedaba quieto, los dos se arrodillaban al suelo cubriendo sus cabezas para decirles que no estaban allí. Mamoru y Takeshi ni siquiera les miraron. Hacía ya dos horas que Asami había sido sacada de ese ascensor en el que había estado con Erick y solo tenían la pista de Takagawa Kikyo. En cuanto las puertas del coche se hubieron cerrado, Kazuki asomó su cabeza por la ventana viendo a Tetsuya empujando a Kikyo hacia dentro del cercado de obras que allí había. Por encima de esas vallas, había montañas de coches que sobresalían amontonados uno encima del otro. Kizuna le golpeó el hombro levemente, haciendo que el pequeño hiciera fuerza al pomo de la puerta del coche para abrirla. La abrió justo cuando escuchó el sonido de la llave del coche que se cerraba. Los dos suspiraron largamente al ver que podían salir gracias a eso. Vieron a todos entrar en el cercado, no muy convencidos de que hubiera nada bueno en ese lugar y los dos corrieron hacia la valla, dejando la puerta del coche abierta. Tetsuya, tiró de Kikyo hacia la derecha. Los niños estaban convencidos con los gestos que el cantante hacía de que solo quería mantener controlada a esa mujer. Mamoru y Hiro se fueron rectos hacia el otro camino y Takeshi hacia la izquierda con las manos en sus bolsillos y cara de aburrimiento. Todos, excepto Kikyo, llevaban unos auriculares en su oído para comunicarse entre ellos. Kazuki corrió detrás de Takeshi, asegurándose de mantener una distancia prudente para poder esconderse si se giraba, pero fue en balde. Kizuna le siguió de cerca preguntándose el motivo por el que habían seguido a ese hombre y no a su padre.

— Hola chicos —Takeshi se detuvo y sonrió hacia ellos girándose con rapidez.

Los dos se quedaron quietos mirándolo.

— ¿Con quién hablas Takeshi? —preguntó la voz de su hermano en el auricular.

— Con dos no invitados que nos han seguido —Takeshi se rio—. ¿Por qué nos habéis seguido?

— Ah… el sonido de mamá…

— ¿Qué? —Takeshi miró a Kazuki que estaba mirando hacia uno de los coches del desguace.

— Kizuna no oye nada —dijo ella mirando a su hermano.

— ¿Qué sonido?

— Takeshi es en serio, ¿con quién hablas? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Un segundo, que ahora sí que no entiendo nada —Takeshi miró el niño que se iba directo hacia un coche—. Oye, no vayas por ahí, es peligroso.

— Pero el sonido de mamá viene de por aquí —se quejó el niño señalando hacia una montaña de coches un poco más lejana.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kizuna lo oye! —la niña cerró los ojos por unos segundos—. Hace tic, tic, tic…

— Kazuki escuchó muchas veces a mamá hacer eso —dijo el niño afirmando con la cabeza.

— Chicos, sigo sin oír nada —se quejó Takeshi con el ceño fruncido.

— Pero… —Kazuki señaló—. Allí. Estoy seguro.

— ¿Me vais a hacer perder más el tiempo? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kizuna sonriendo.

— Olvídalo, no vas a entender lo que es —Takeshi rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué estás hablando con niños? —preguntó Hiro riéndose des del auricular.

— Exactamente eso —Takeshi suspiró largamente—. Está bien, ¿por dónde?

— Allí —el niño corrió hacia el montón de coches y señaló el maletero del de más abajo.

— Está bien, está bien —Takeshi abrió el maletero con un movimiento rápido—. Oh por Dios.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre, Takeshi? —preguntó Tetsuya chasqueando la lengua—. Deja de perder el tiempo, en serio.

— La he encontrado —Takeshi cogió a Asami en brazos. Ella lo miró sonriendo levemente—. Chicos, Asami está bien.

— ¿Dónde? —dijeron todos a la vez—. Por el camino que me he ido, a la izquierda.

— De acuerdo —todos tenían las voces de estar corriendo.

Entonces una explosión a sus pies. Takeshi miró debajo del coche aún cogiendo a Asami en brazos, las ruedas se desinflaron y el montón de coches que había encima de sus cabezas empezaba a desestabilizarse.

— Corred.

— ¿Qué? —Kazuki miró a Kizuna sin entenderlo.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Corred! —Takeshi empezó a correr lejos de allí y los niños le siguieron de cerca, pero sus pequeñas piernas iban mucho más lentas de las suyas—. Hattori, tus hijos están aquí, se deben de haber metido en el maletero del coche y nos han seguido.

— Que solo tienen cuatro años, Takeshi, no son unos genios —se rio Hiro por el auricular.

Kizuna se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Kizuna! —Kazuki se detuvo para ayudarla, pero se quedó mirando como la pila de coches empezaba a caer hacia ellos.

— ¡Mierda! —Takeshi dejó a Asami al suelo y corrió de nuevo atrás hacia ellos. Tiró de sus brazos con fuerza llevándolos al lado de Asami y haciendo un pequeño salto antes de que el último coche cayera encima de ellos.

— ¡Por todos los…! ¡¿Qué es esto?! —gritó Tetsuya que llegó con ellos junto a Kikyo.

Takeshi se dejó caer al suelo.

— Me he salvado… —se tumbó del todo al suelo.

— Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —Tetsuya se arrodilló al lado de Kizuna que estaba empezando a llorar—. Vale, vale, tranquila.

— ¿Estáis bien? —Mamoru y Hiro llegaron los últimos.

— Sí, creo… —Takeshi suspiró y miró a Asami que seguía sonriendo—. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— ¿Asami? ¿Estás bien? —Mamoru la miró poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Ella siguió sonriendo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Estaba libre de ese dichoso maletero—. Kizuna, Kazuki, ¿estáis bien? —Kizuna se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras lloraba. Kazuki seguía mirando el coche que se había detenido a un centímetro de su pie, estaba aterrado—. ¿Kazuki? ¿Kazuki estás bien?

— Empiezo a creer que tenemos un ochenta-y-uno entre nosotros —Takeshi miró a sus compañeros. Al acto, Hiro y Tetsuya se alejaron de todos unos metros, haciéndolo reír.

— Si lo dices en serio no entiendo el motivo por el que te rías y si lo dices en broma te has pasado —se quejó su hermano.

— Lo digo muy en serio —Takeshi miró a Kikyo. La mujer parecía haberse guardado algo en su bolsillo. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué estaba escondiendo?

— Chicos, ¿cómo habéis llegado aquí? —preguntó Mamoru tirando de Kazuki para abrazarlo también.

— Maletero —respondió él agarrándose con fuerza al jersey de su padre.

— ¿Por qué habéis hecho algo tan peligroso?

— Queríamos ayudar a mamá —susurró el niño—. Y hemos ayudado.

— Es cierto, ellos han escuchado un ruido que les ha llevado hacia ella —respondió Takeshi.

— ¿Un ruido? —Mamoru frunció el ceño y miró a los dos.

— Sí, Kazuki lo recuerda de cuando estaba allí —respondió el niño—. Porque mamá muchas veces hacía ese pequeño ruido cuando estaba triste.

— ¿Qué ruido? —Mamoru lo miró y Kazuki puso su dedo en la mano del hombre, haciendo gestos con un dedo.

— Ella siempre hacía esto —Kazuki sonrió hacia él orgulloso—. Y Kazuki lo ha reconocido.

Desde lo que había pasado en Halloween, Asami siempre había hecho ese gesto de 'SOS' inconscientemente cuando estaba un poco nerviosa. Miró a la chica. Seguía haciéndolo con el dedo de su mano derecha.

— Está bien, Kizuna, ya pasó todo, tranquila —Mamoru le acarició el pelo sonriendo tristemente—. Tranquila mi pequeña. Ya terminó todo. Kizuna, papá debe de ayudar a mamá. Cógete de la mano de Kazuki, ¿vale? No os soltéis —la niña afirmó con la cabeza, mientras Kazuki le cogía la mano a la pequeña—. Vamos a casa.

— Papá, ¿mamá tiene hambre? —preguntó Kazuki mirándola.

— Claro que tiene que tener hambre —Mamoru sonrió—. Ha pasado un día fuera de casa. Pero no hagáis nada más, ¿vale? Vamos a casa.

— Está bien —Kazuki sonrió.

— ¿Todo bien, Takeshi? —Mamoru lo miró.

— Sí.

— Me ofrezco voluntario para llevar a la periodista a su casa —sonrió Hiro levantando la mano.

— Oye, puedo ayudar, aún… —dijo ella asustada, ella había ido voluntariamente a informar a Tetsuya acerca de que había visto a alguien llevando a rastras a Asami en ese lugar.

— No —Takeshi se rio—. Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy diciéndonos en dónde la habías visto irse con esa mujer. Ahora que te lleve a tu casa —Takeshi le dio las llaves del coche a su hermano.

— Pero…

Hiro la cogió por el brazo.

— Iremos con el coche de mi hermano. Vamos —Hiro tiró de ella—. Hasta luego. No volváis a avisarme por nada peligroso.

— Recibido —Tetsuya y Takeshi se rieron—. Nos vemos luego, Hiro.

— Vamos a casa, chicos —Mamoru cogió en brazos a Asami y los dos pequeños le siguieron cogidos de la mano, junto a Tetsuya y Takeshi.

Durante el trayecto hacia la casa de las afueras, Takeshi se quedó de brazos cruzados observando a la familia. Asami no hablaba. Solo sonreía. Los pequeños se habían sentado a su lado mirando a la mujer preocupados. Mamoru la mantenía agarrada con un brazo por la espalda, diciéndole palabras para tranquilizarla. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kazuha estaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy preocupada observando alrededor. Los dos pequeños salieron primero del coche y Kazuha suspiró aliviada. Se había pasado una hora preocupada por dónde podrían haber andado esos dos pequeños traviesos. Mamoru le hizo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la mujer, para que se quedara tranquila, mientras llevaba en brazos a Asami hacia la cama. La ayudó a tumbarse y vio como ella cerraba los ojos. Salió de la habitación sin cerrar la luz, ya que no quería asustarla de nuevo. En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo, Kizuna y Kazuki se abrazaron a sus piernas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró arrodillándose con ellos. Parecían asustados—. ¿Queréis quedaros aquí con mamá? —los dos afirmaron con la cabeza—. Está bien. Pero dejadla descansar, ¿vale? Si sucede algo venid a buscarme.

Los dos se apartaron de él y entraron en la habitación corriendo. Mamoru se levantó de allí y se fue hacia el comedor con paso lento.

— Nos quedamos un rato por si acaso —dijo Tetsuya después de mirar su teléfono que acababa de sonar con un pequeño pitido.

— Voy a darme un baño —Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza y miró a su madre—. Esos dos están con Asami, así que no te preocupes, ¿vale?

— Te aseguro que no les he visto salir de aquí —suspiró ella.

— Tranquila —Mamoru sonrió con cansancio—. Empiezo a creer que realmente ese par son más adultos que nosotros.

Kazuha sonrió débilmente. Él se giró en redondo y se fue hacia el baño. Un poco de agua en la cabeza le ayudaría a pensar lo siguiente que debería de hacer. En cuanto salió del baño, con los pantalones puestos y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, se acercó de nuevo hacia el comedor para decirles a todos que ya podían irse, pero en el comedor había mucha más gente de la que habían llegado en un primer momento. Ran, Shinichi, Heiji, Akira, Chieko, Kaito, Aoko y Shiho habían llegado hacía poco junto a Hiro. Estaban todos de pie alrededor de la mesa. Tetsuya estaba al otro lado con el ceño fruncido, junto a Yuki y a Sara, las dos con sus hijos en brazos, mientras que Takeshi estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa jugando con el sombrero para ver como se lo podía poner haciendo un espectáculo de eso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Eso me gustaría saber a mí —Shinichi miró de reojo a Kaito.

— Asami ha entrado en un estado de shock caótico —informó Takeshi como si estuviera hablando del tiempo que haría el día siguiente, mientras volvía a ponerse el sombrero en la cabeza con un movimiento de manos rápidos pero seguros.

Shinichi golpeó la mesa con fuerza asustando a todos.

— ¿Y cómo según tú ha entrado en ese estado? —preguntó con un tono de odio en su voz. Ran le puso una mano en el brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Qué es un estado de Shock Caótico? —preguntó Tetsuya en un susurro detrás de Takeshi mirando a las dos chicas. Ellas se encogieron de hombros.

— Muy fácil —respondió el gemelo Kuroba ignorando las palabras del cantante—. Se ha pasado dos horas en el maletero de un coche —Takeshi se quitó el sombrero y siguió hablando sin mirarlos y aún moviendo sus manos con el objeto dando vueltas—. Supongamos entonces que estamos en medio de un ochenta-y-uno y ella ha visto quién la encerraba en ese lugar —Takeshi puso el sombrero en su cabeza de nuevo y se apoyó en la mesa sonriendo hacia Shinichi. Tetsuya, Yuki y Sara se apartaron de entre ellos, dejando un espacio de dos metros entre cada uno, al igual que con Takeshi.

— Esto es absurdo —dijo Shinichi—. Asami no puede haber entrado en un estado de Shock Caótico si ni siquiera lo conoce.

— ¿Qué es un ochenta-y-uno? —preguntó Heiji.

— Un ochenta-y-uno es un traidor entre los presentes —informó Hiro apartándose también de Shiho, que era quién estaba más cerca de él—. Pero creo que yo también vi signos de Shock Caótico en ella.

— ¿Qué es eso de Shock Caótico? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Un Shock Caótico es cuando tu cerebro llega a un estado de irracionalidad tan potente que entra en un caos de imposibilidades…

— Mamá, cuéntanoslo a modo que todos podamos entenderlo —se quejó Tetsuya interrumpiéndola.

— Un Shock Caótico es cuando tu cerebro no entiende lo que te ha sucedido y se resetea a sí mismo —dijo Takeshi—. Ahora mismo Asami es como un niño pequeño. No puede hacer ruidos, ni mucho menos pronunciar palabras, no comprende lo que le dices y tampoco puede leer, ya que las palabras son precisamente lo más complicado de encontrar. El único modo de comunicarse con ella es a través de signos.

— Sigo sin entenderlo… —dijo Heiji mirando hacia Shinichi.

— Un Shock Caótico se presenta solo en mentes brillantes cuando están en un estado de tortura física o mental —dijo Shiho—. Hasta ahora, solo dos personas han entrado en ese estado en todo el mundo.

— Gracias por llamarme genio, supongo —Kaito la fulminó con la mirada—. No es algo de lo que uno se pueda enorgullecer al entrar en ese estado. Sabes que nadie puede entenderte y sabes que no puedes entender a nadie. El único problema de llegar a este estado es que solo lo solucionas si consigues que tu cerebro entienda que no vas a contar la experiencia que has vivido, para no revivirla de nuevo.

— Un segundo, Kaito —Aoko lo miró preocupada—. ¿Tú entraste en un estado de Shock Caótico? —miró a Takeshi y a Hiro—. ¿Y ellos dos lo sabían?

— El otro problema de un estado de Shock Caótico es que pasas en ese momento a una probabilidad elevada de sufrir un estado de coma en cualquier situación. Sea feliz o triste —interrumpió Shinichi viendo la cara un poco desencajada del mago.

— ¿Entrar en coma? —Heiji palideció al instante—. ¿Estáis diciendo que Asami puede entrar en coma en cualquier momento?

— ¿Sabes Hattori? —Kaito sonrió forzadamente sin que nadie lo notara—. El problema de haber estado en las mazmorras es que te das cuenta de la importancia de un estado de coma.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Heiji.

— Porque ese es el único modo en el que tu cerebro puede defenderse del estado de Shock Caótico —dijo Shinichi mirando al moreno de reojo y con los brazos cruzados.

— Que yo sepa él jamás entró en coma —dijo Aoko señalando a Kaito.

— Él no —Shinichi miró a Aoko con enfado—. Yo sí. Ese fue el estado forzado al que nos vimos envueltos en las mazmorras. Hasta al cabo de un año volvíamos a recaer en el estado de Shock Caótico si escuchábamos acerca de ese lugar. Lo nuestro fue algo llevado al extremo.

— Bien. Entonces… —Shiho se sentó en la silla más cercana y apoyó sus manos en su frente y sus codos en la mesa—. Digamos que por una casualidad remota, Asami-chan ha entrado en ese estado. ¿Kudo?

— Descubrir lo que ha pasado es prácticamente imposible —dijo Shinichi—. Lo mejor para ella es que lo olvide todo.

— ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? —preguntó Kaito viendo que Shinichi empezaba a moverse de un lado al otro. Shinichi se acercó a él y le dio su pistola y su placa—. Buen comienzo —sonrió—. ¿Y por qué me lo das a mí? ¿Pretendes que me pegue yo un tiro?

— Cierra el pico antes de que te dispare yo —Shinichi lo fulminó con la mirada y Kaito dejó las cosas encima de la mesa. Shinichi se acercó con nerviosismo hacia la pared y luego dio la vuelta—. Un ochenta-y-uno… ninguno de sus amigos se atrevería a hacer daño a Asami.

— Claro que no —se quejó Tetsuya.

— Aunque me sé de alguien que sí lo haría —dijo Yuki con una mirada fría hacia Sara.

— Desde ese día no he pensado en hacer nada más a Asami —respondió Sara fulminándola con la mirada—. Jamás le haría daño a Asami.

— Sí, y aún así vuestra confianza da asco —se rio Hiro respondiendo a Tetsuya, porque todos se habían ido apartando los unos de los otros.

— Oye, que tú también te apartaste de los más cercanos a ti —se quejó Sara.

— Ya tuvimos suficiente con Tora con un ochenta-y-uno no queremos revivir de nuevo esa pelea, ¿cierto? —preguntó Yuki fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Eres un problema para todo aquél que se pueda llamar hombre —se quejó Hiro—. ¿Es que tienes un problema con ellos o con toda la humanidad?

— Con toda la humanidad, eso es algo psicológico, nada preocupante —sonrió Tetsuya tirando de su brazo hacia él para apartarla más de Takeshi y Sara.

— Los únicos capaces de momento son la gente que recientemente ha estado a su alrededor —dijo Takeshi quitándose el sombrero de nuevo y girándolo por el ala en su dedo índice—. Está claro que 'ella' es nuestro objetivo de ahora en adelante.

— Parad un segundo —Mamoru interrumpió asustado—. Me he perdido, lo siento. Sí, Asami se ha mantenido callada durante todo el viaje pero eso no es suficiente para decir que ha entrado en ese estado —se quejó él.

— ¿Ha estado sonriendo desde que salió del maletero? —preguntó Shinichi.

— ¿No ha temblado en ningún momento y parecía que estuviera perfectamente bien? —preguntó Kaito.

— En el estado de Shock Caótico no te das cuenta de lo que te ha pasado hasta que te das cuenta de que no puedes comunicarte con nadie —respondió Shiho—. Olvidas por un tiempo que te ha pasado algo malo, hasta que te das cuenta de que no puedes entender a nadie y que ellos no te entienden a ti. Es entonces cuando recuerdas lo que te ha pasado y entras en coma.

— Lo vimos todos claro el día en que Gin devolvió a Kudo a las celdas —susurró Kaito. Shinichi se quedó quieto al lado de Ran y ella le cogió la mano con fuerza—. Estaba tan perfecto que creíamos que lo habían felicitado en vez de machacado.

— Lo mismo pasó con el mago el día en que Yui llegó a las mazmorras —añadió Shiho—. Cuando Kudo ya había entrado en coma.

— ¿Y cómo puede solucionarse eso? —preguntó Mamoru con una expresión triste en su cara—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— Normalmente este estado, viene por un ochenta-y-uno —dijo Kaito—. Eso es lo que sucedió en las mazmorras con ese sinvergüenza.

— Ese que seguís sin poder nombrar y que me parece patético que después de tantos años siga siendo vuestro terror y pesadilla —se quejó Shiho.

— Yo no tengo pesadillas con ese tipo —dijeron los dos a la vez.

— ¿Buenos sueños? —preguntó ella riéndose—. Eso sería más preocupante. Al menos estará musculado y de buen ver, ¿no?

— Ay, madre… —Tetsuya se puso una mano en la frente intentando ocultar su rostro a los demás, bajo la sonrisa de Yuki.

— ¿Quién te crees que somos si se puede saber? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

— Dos chicos a los que hicieron sufrir mucho…

Mamoru frunció el ceño ante la conversación. Parecían quitar importancia al problema. ¿Podría ser que el problema fuera mucho más pequeño de lo que él lo había entendido? Algo tiró de su pantalón y él se giró para ver a Kizuna llamando su atención en silencio.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él mientras Kaito y Shinichi empezaban una pelea verbal de insultos dirigidos hacia la científica.

Kizuna no dijo nada. Señaló hacia la habitación en dónde seguía Asami. Mamoru se fue hacia allí con cuatro grandes zancadas y seguido por la pequeña. Miró la cama, en dónde Kazuki estaba cogiendo la mano de Asami con fuerza y diciéndole cosas que había escuchado a Mamoru para tranquilizarla.

— Hey, Asami —Mamoru se acercó deprisa a ella y se sentó en la cama. Asami estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y parecía asustada—. ¿Estás bien? —ella lo miró claramente confundida—. ¿Estás bien, Asami? —ella sonrió débilmente. Estaba muy confundida. Mamoru frunció el ceño. Era cierto, no le entendía—. Lo siento, no he podido protegerte. Lo siento mucho.

Apoyó su frente en la frente de ella mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Dolía. Dolía verla así. Realmente no podía ser que estuviera en ese estado, pero sus ojos le decían perfectamente que no le estaba entendiendo: nada de nada.

Asami lo observó atentamente. ¿Por qué? Ella sabía lo que significaban esas palabras. Ella podía entender esas palabras y comprenderlas, pero… ¿por qué juntas no las podía entender? ¿Por qué no podía entender a Mamoru? Sonreír era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Seguro era porque ella estaba agotada. En cuanto pudiera descansar un poco de seguro podría entenderlo. Puso su mano derecha en el pelo del chico. Estaba mojado. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Vio la toalla debajo de su cuello y lo puso encima de su cabeza, intentando secarlo un poco. Iba a coger un resfriado como siguiera así. Mamoru se abrazó a ella con fuerza mientras notaba que ella le acariciaba el pelo con la toalla y con mucha suavidad. Escuchó un pequeño sollozo. Asami miró a los niños. Estaban preocupados mirándolos, pero no parecían llorar. Intentó apartarse de Mamoru para verle, pero él se cogía con fuerza a ella. Tetsuya llegó a la puerta de la habitación y los observó. Le hizo señas a Asami para que no dijera nada y luego a Kazuki y Kizuna les hizo señas para que salieran de allí. En cuanto los tres estuvieron a fuera, él cerró la puerta. Asami miró de nuevo a Mamoru. ¿Qué le sucedía?

— Lo siento… lo siento mucho… perdóname… —susurraba en una voz completamente rota.

Ella se detuvo de acariciarlo para intentar encontrar su mirada, pero no podía encontrarla tal y como él la abrazaba. Asami entonces lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Le acarició la espalda intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar. ¿Por qué no encontraba ninguna? Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero ella no podía decirlo, porque de repente no recordaba la palabra más adecuada para decirle. ¿Estaba tan cansada para ni siquiera decirle un: puedes contar conmigo? ¿Por qué de repente ni siquiera podía decirle un simple te quiero? Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero cuando abría la boca para pronunciarlo… ¿por qué no sabía pronunciarlo?

Mamoru se encogió lentamente, hasta terminar agachado encima de su regazo. No podía aguantar eso. No podía. ¿Asami realmente estaba tan asustada de la persona que la había metido allí? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo podía esto estar sucediendo? Notó la mano de Asami ponerse encima de su cabeza de nuevo, completamente quieta. ¿Estaba intentando tranquilizarlo mientras él seguía intentando aguantar sus ganas de llorar? Ella le removió la toalla de nuevo, pero esta vez usó las dos manos para secarle el pelo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Notó que le besaba en el pelo mojado. Sí, estaba intentando tranquilizarlo. A su manera le decía que todo iba a salir bien. Se quedó tan sorprendido que notó como empezaba a tranquilizarse. Asami se había quedado quieta. Mamoru le cogió una de las manos y la movió lentamente.

Ella le había entendido. Siguió acariciándole el pelo, pero esta vez sin la toalla al medio. Mamoru necesitaba sus atenciones ahora, así que ella iba a hacer que se sintiera bien. Mamoru se había quedado agachado en su regazo y parecía estar tranquilizándose. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? Al cabo de un rato, Mamoru se levantó para mirarla. La acarició en las mejillas y la besó suavemente. Ella le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

— Tienes razón… todo saldrá bien…

Mamoru volvió a ayudarla a tumbarse en la cama y le puso una mano en sus ojos, para que los cerrara. Ella lo hizo. Él la besó en la frente intentando hacer que se durmiera. ¿Cómo podrían seguir ahora? Él no podía hablarle con signos, porque no sabía cómo expresarse… ella no podía hablar, ni escuchar… ni escribir, ni leer… se levantó y se fue hacia fuera, después de coger una camisa de dentro del armario para ponérsela encima.

— ¿Estás bien? —Tetsuya sonrió al verlo llegar al comedor de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo ahora? —preguntó él mirándolo.

— Bueno, para empezar tenemos que hacerle entender lo que está sucediendo… —susurró Shiho—. Hiro-kun, Takeshi-kun, Tetsuya, sois los únicos que podéis comunicaros con ella, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, en realidad, su padre también podría —respondió Tetsuya—. Porque toda esa comunicación de signos nos lo enseñó ella de algunas veces que habían estado jugando con su padre.

— ¿Kudo? —Shiho lo miró.

— Lo hago yo… —Shinichi se levantó de la silla y se fue hacia la habitación—. Mamoru-kun, vamos…

Mamoru suspiró con cansancio y lo siguió. Kizuna y Kazuki les siguieron en silencio.

— Chicos, ¿a dónde vais? —preguntó Tetsuya poniéndose al medio de su camino.

— Mamá… —Kizuna señaló hacia allá.

— No podéis ahora, dentro de un rato, ¿vale? —Tetsuya se arrodilló delante de ellos y les sonrió—. ¿Por qué no vais a jugar con Kyooi y Alumi?

— Aburridos —dijo Kazuki encogiendo sus hombros.

— ¿Aburridos? ¿Estás diciendo que mis hijos son aburridos? —Tetsuya parpadeó confundido.

El niño afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo que todos estallaran en risas. ¿Cómo podía decir un niño eso y entender su significado?

— Mamá… —dijeron los dos a la vez.

— Ni hablar —Tetsuya abrió sus brazos para impedirles el paso—. En un rato podréis ir con ellos, ¿vale?

.

— Asami… —Shinichi se sentó en la cama de ella sonriendo. Ella frunció el ceño y miró a Mamoru. ¿Qué hacía su padre allí? Mamoru rodeó la cama y se sentó en el otro lado, poniéndole una mano en su hombro, mientras ella se incorporaba para verlos mejor. Shinichi movió sus manos rápidamente—. ¿Estás bien? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. Oye, tenemos un problema que vas a tener que entender, Asami —ella lo miró confundida. ¿Qué sucedía?

Mamoru se quedó observando mientras escuchaba al hombre hablar en voz alta para que él también pudiera entenderlo. Conforme más lo decían, a él más le costaba entender eso. Pero realmente… realmente Asami parecía no entender nada de lo que les estaban diciendo. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Escuchó a fuera a Kizuna y a Kazuki gritar. Shinichi lo miró.

— Voy a intentar contarles a ellos la situación —Mamoru suspiró y saltó de la cama para ir a fuera del pasillo. Tetsuya estaba cogiendo a los dos con fuerza intentando tranquilizarlos, pero los dos estaban haciendo su máxima fuerza para tirarlo al suelo y poder ir a la habitación—. Está bien, Miyano, está bien… —Mamoru cerró la puerta y se arrodilló mientras el cantante los soltaba. Los dos corrieron hacia él.

— ¿Mamá?

— Chicos, mamá está enferma —susurró Mamoru.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— Porque… —Mamoru sonrió al ver la reacción de los dos—. Pues porque está enferma… —Mamoru se encogió de hombros—. No hay un motivo, cuando te pones enfermo. Chicos necesito que me ayudéis —los dos se quedaron estáticos para entender todo lo que su padre tenía que decirles—. Mamá no puede hablar con nosotros y no puede entendernos tampoco.

— Mamá puede entendernos —dijo Kizuna con voz de aburrida.

— Ya no…

— ¿Por qué? —Kazuki parpadeó confundido.

— Es una enfermedad un poco extraña, y por eso necesito que seáis pacientes, ¿vale? —Mamoru sonrió fugazmente—. Chicos, mamá durante un tiempo se va a sentir muy sola y por eso tenemos que hacer el posible para que no se sienta sola, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si necesitáis algo, tenéis que decírmelo a mí.

— Mamá…

— Ella no podrá ayudaros, chicos —Mamoru les acarició la cabeza y luego los abrazó—. Estando enferma no va a poder ayudaros, así que, ¿podréis aguantar un poco?

— Por mamá —respondió Kazuki afirmando con la cabeza efusivamente.

— Pase lo que pase, quiero que contéis conmigo, ¿vale?

— Papá…

— Dime, Kizuna.

— ¿Mamá se pondrá bien pronto?

— No lo sé.

— Bueno —Shinichi abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el umbral—. Puesto que no sabes cómo comunicarte con ella, ¿te parece si os venís todos a casa?

— Eso sería de mucha ayuda, Shinichi-ojiichan, gracias —Mamoru se levantó para afirmar con la cabeza.

— Bien, entonces, de momento, voy a decirles a todos y nos preparamos para que vengáis —Shinichi sonrió—. Espero que termine pronto.

— Yo también —respondió Mamoru bajando la mirada a los niños—. Yo sinceramente también.

.

Durante todo el viaje los dos niños se quedaron en completo silencio e incluso cuando llegaron a la casa y cuando estuvieron cenando, los dos no dijeron absolutamente nada. Parecían concentrados en sus propios pensamientos y nadie les dijo nada para no molestarlos. A la hora de irse a dormir, los dos se metieron en la cama de Asami y se abrazaron entre ellos. Mamoru les cubrió con las sábanas y les dio un beso a los dos, mientras Asami se tumbaba al suelo, encima de un futón.

— Buenas noches, chicos.

— Buenas noches —dijeron los dos a la vez muy secamente.

Mamoru cerró la luz y se tumbó al lado de Asami. Otro día de esos largos que se le hacía realmente eterno. Miró a su lado, Asami estaba con los ojos cerrados. Parecía tranquila. Notó que su mano palpaba el suelo hasta encontrar su mano. Mamoru la miró de nuevo mientras notaba que ella apretaba con fuerza. Ella lo miró y sonrió para intentar tranquilizarlo. Pronto todo terminaría… pronto…

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'En honor a Natsuko y Misaki'.


	24. En honor a Natsuko y Misaki

Hellow!

3 de Agosto.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _En honor a Natsuko y Misaki (familia Shiroma)_**

Para Yuki y Chizuko ese era un día realmente agotador. Llegaban el día 2 de Agosto, dispuestos a ayudar a todos a montar un pequeño escenario, con un toldo encima por si llovía. Nao, como siempre se apoderaba del micrófono a la hora de hacer las pruebas para ver si funcionaba bien. El día siguiente, era el cumpleaños de su difunta madre Natsuko y toda la familia se reunía durante dos días para honrar su memoria. Pero un escenario era demasiado tal vez. A otro lado, Jaaku estaba sentado en una silla, con cara de aburrido mientras todos los que allí había trabajaban sin descanso. Yuki se acercó rápidamente a su padre, llevando a Kyooi y Alumi cogidos de sus manos y seguida de Tetsuya. Himitsu, que llevaba a Yuna en sus brazos, cogió la mano de Chizuko y también se acercaron a ellos. Jaaku, ordenó rápidamente que le trajeran una silla a Chizuko, que estaba embarazada, para que pudiera estar cómoda. Entonces, se dispuso a saludar a todos ellos y a jugar con los dos pequeños. Minoru no tardó a llegar allí con una silla y Chizuko se sentó, mientras Himitsu se sentaba al suelo al lado de Yuna que cogía un pequeño muñeco que Jaaku le había dado en esos momentos. Yuki y Chizuko se miraron sonriendo. Jamás hubieran imaginado cuando su madre murió, que eso fuera de ese modo. Jaaku era una persona un poco extraña, pero finalmente habían conseguido que al menos fuera algo más familiar. Y todo se lo debían a Minoru y Nao que habían convencido al hombre de algún modo, mientras ellos insistían por la otra parte. Pero jamás imaginaron que dos días como el 2 y el 3 de Agosto se hubiera convertido en una tradición familiar tan extraña, en esos últimos cuatro años.

Los preparativos siempre tomaban todo el día anterior y por eso, todos iban a ayudar y entonces se quedaban a dormir allí, para el siguiente día hacerlo completamente festivo. Como cada año, cuando tenían que irse a dormir, se quedaban todos sentados en el comedor, comiendo chocolate caliente y bollos de pan dulce. Los tres pequeños se quedaban tumbados en el sofá, y como excepción también Chizuko, al otro lado, para que los niños y ella no se hicieran daño entre ellos. Todos hablaban y hacían bullicio hasta que lentamente se iban durmiendo. Himitsu, se había quedado apoyado en el sofá, justo al lado de la cabeza de Chizuko. La verdad era que para ellos, esa familia era la más ruidosa que podría haber, pero era algo realmente divertido, incluso para tres niños como Alumi, Yuna y Kyooi.

Entonces, a la mañana siguiente, cuando uno despertaba, despertaba a todo el mundo. Por primera vez, Yuna se había despertado antes que nadie y había despertado a todos, pero inconscientemente, puesto que había tenido una pesadilla y había chillado, llorando. Kyooi justo al despertar se cayó al suelo asustado, golpeándose encima de Tetsuya, que estaba tumbado al suelo.

— Ay… —el niño rodó por encima de su padre y se levantó del suelo.

— ¡Malditos críos! —se quejó Tetsuya levantándose de golpe—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre Yuna?!

— Tranquilízate, Tetsuya —suspiró Yuki abrazando a Kyooi—. Solo son niños y estás gritando más tú que ellos. Vas a quedarte sin voz —se rio.

— Sí, tú ríete —Tetsuya miró como Himitsu cogía a Yuna en brazos intentando calmarla.

— Últimamente no sé qué le sucede —Himitsu intentó disculparse—. Tiene pesadillas cada dos por tres.

— Es una buena chica, buena chica —Jaaku se acercó a ellos dos intentando animar a la pequeña que empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

— Papá que la estás asustando más —se quejó Chizuko arqueando una ceja.

— Pero es que… —el hombre miró a Chizuko con cara apenada.

— No puedes hacerle nada a tu cara, ¿verdad? —Chizuko sonrió fríamente—. Vamos, Mitsu-kun.

Chizuko se levantó y los dos salieron de allí.

— Tu hija tiene razón —Yuki sonrió—. Con esa cara darías miedo a cualquiera, papá. ¿Estás bien Kyooi? —miró al pequeño que se había cogido a su jersey. El niño afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Y tú, Te-chan?

— El niño me ha clavado toda su cabeza —se quejó él mirando a Alumi que estaba abriendo los ojos con pereza—. Pero estoy bien.

— Oh, entonces caíste en blandito, Kyooi —Yuki se rió.

— Huesos —dijo él señalando al cantante.

— Cierto, tu padre es casi todo huesos —Yuki se rio con más fuerza.

— Bueno, ya que estamos todos despiertos, ¿qué tal si empezamos ahora nuestra fiesta? —Nao levantó sus manos mientras daba un salto para levantarse.

— Oye, aún falta alguien —se quejó Jaaku.

— No creo que venga, papá —Yuki se encogió de hombros—. Porque ella está buscando algo.

— Me gustaría saber el qué —sonrió él.

— A mí que me cuentas —Yuki se encogió de hombros—. Va y viene. No le he preguntado, porque tampoco es mi estilo, es más el de Chizuko y ella no la ha visto más que esa vez.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Minoru bostezó largamente.

— Las ocho de la mañana —respondió Nao—. Vamos a desayunar, de todos modos.

— ¡Cocineros a la cocina! —gritó Jaaku quedando en una pose exagerada.

Tres hombres, junto a Minoru y Nao se levantaron gritando y se fueron hacia la cocina.

— Bueno, al menos de ánimos no faltan —Yuki se rio, mientras veía como Alumi volvía a cerrar los ojos para dormirse.

.

— ¿Qué ocurre Yuna? —Chizuko se sentó en la escalera de la entrada, al lado de Himitsu que seguía abrazando a la pequeña.

— El hombre malo envió a sus hombres —susurró ella.

— ¿Qué hombre malo? —preguntó Chizuko.

— Ryouga-san —Yuna la miró con seriedad.

— ¿Ryouga-san? —Chizuko frunció el ceño y miró a Himitsu—. ¿Quién es Ryouga-san?

— A mi no me preguntes —sonrió él—. Mis pesadillas jamás tuvieron nombre propio.

— Las mías son por tu culpa, así que…

— ¿Ahora son mi culpa? —Himitsu se rió.

— ¿Quién es Ryouga-san, Yuna? —Chizuko la miró.

— Ryouga-san —respondió ella sonriendo.

— Eso no es una respuesta —Chizuko la señaló mirando a Himitsu—. ¿Por qué responde con algo que no es respuesta?

— Porque es una niña —Himitsu se rio—. No creo que sea preocupante.

— Yuna, ¿es el hombre malo de la última vez? —Chizuko la miró. Y ella afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿No será su padre?

— ¿Niishitake Ryouga? —Himitsu frunció el ceño—. Es imposible que con tan solo un par de días se acuerde de ese nombre al cabo de dos años. En los primeros años de vida, no se aprende, se observa, así que ni siquiera por su subconsciente sería posible.

— Pero lo de que envió a sus hombres… —Chizuko hizo una sonrisa forzada.

— No te preocupes por el momento, ¿vale? —Himitsu sonrió—. Puedo si acaso usar psicología con ella algún día, para averiguar lo que pasa por su mente.

— Eso sería una buena ayuda —susurró Chizuko suspirando. Luego miró hacia la verja de la casa—. Ah, Natsuki-chan.

— ¿Ha venido? —Himitsu miró también hacia allá—. Vamos Yuna —dejó a la niña al suelo y se acercaron los dos a la verja para abrir a Natsuki y Erick—. Buenos días.

— Buenos días —respondió ella mientras Himitsu abría y ellos dos entraban—. ¿He hecho mal en venir? —preguntó.

— No si esperas divertirte un rato —sonrió Himitsu señalando hacia la entrada, después de cerrar la puerta de nuevo—. Adelante, estáis en vuestra casa.

— No nos han presentado formalmente —Natsuki alargó una mano hacia él—. Shiroma Natsuki.

— Akai Himitsu, el marido de Chizuko —él le estrechó la mano—. Y esta pequeña de aquí es nuestra hija Yuna.

— Un placer, Yuna-chan —Natsuki sonrió hacia ella.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó ella—. ¿Te envió ese hombre?

— Ah, no creo eso, Yuna, olvídate de la pesadilla que has tenido, ¿vale? —se rio Himitsu—. Porque Natsuki-san es el contrario: ella es una buena persona. Ah, por cierto, ¿no dijiste que te apellidabas Hondou?

— Bueno, eso era porque creía que mi propia familia me había traicionado, pero jamás cambié mi apellido —sonrió ella—. Siempre ha sido el mismo aunque yo me presentara con otro.

— Eres rara —Himitsu se rio.

— Bueno, eso no es algo raro viniendo de nuestra familia, ¿eh? —dijo Chizuko sonriendo, habían llegado junto a ella muy rápidamente—. Adelante, Natsuki.

— Quiero saber si me habéis parado algún tipo de trampa —Natsuki se rio.

— No creo —Chizuko se encogió de hombros—. A no ser que consideres una trampa rodearte de Yakuzas borrachos, inmersos en lo que es su día malo.

— ¿Su día malo? —preguntó Natsuki siguiendo a la chica hacia dentro.

— Sí —Chizuko se adentró en el comedor mientras escuchaban un canto de la Yakuza, cantado por voces desafinadas y llorosas—. Su día malo.

— Ay, madre —Natsuki observó que todos estaban abrazados en una especie de rueda y se movían lentamente al ritmo del canto.

— Pues sí que vino —Yuki se levantó del suelo para ir a saludarla—. ¿Qué tal?

— Bien, aunque no sé lo que hago aquí —Natsuki la miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Venir a celebrar con nosotros un año más —Yuki sonrió señalando hacia toda las personas—. ¡Hey gente! —todos se detuvieron y miraron a la mujer, en seguida se pusieron firmes mientras Jaaku se acercaba para estrechar la mano de Natsuki con fuerza—. Les presento a mi prima...

— Shiroma —dijo Himitsu interrumpiéndola.

— ¿Cómo? —Yuki lo miró y él señaló con la cabeza a la chica—. Ah, Shiroma Natsuki —ella sonrió hacia la chica—. Bueno, estos son todos los del clan Shiroma, algunos ya te conocen, pero aún así tardaría mucho en presentártelos a todos, por eso: esos son el clan Shiroma.

— Un placer —Natsuki sonrió.

— Ella es la hija de Misaki, la hermana de Natsuko —dijo Jaaku—. Y este chico de aquí…

— Es mi hermanastro, Hondou Erick —dijo Natsuki sonriendo—. Espero que no os importe, pero vamos juntos a todos lados, no sea que quieran matarnos como a nuestro padre.

— Ah, no, para nada —Jaaku sonrió—. Bienvenido chico. ¿Queréis comer? —añadió viendo que Erick hacía una pequeña reverencia—. Íbamos a tomar el desayuno.

— No, gracias, ya hemos comido —dijo Erick sonriendo.

— De acuerdo —Jaaku se encogió de hombros y luego se giró hacia todos—. Ahora sí podemos empezar con esta fiesta.

— ¡Bien! —todos levantaron su brazo gritando y salieron corriendo hacia el jardín.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me he perdido? —preguntó Nao saliendo de la cocina hacia allí—. ¡¿Por qué empiezan la fiesta sin mí?!

— Vuelve a la cocina, Nao —Yuki se cruzó de brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Sí —el hombre bajó la mirada exageradamente y volvió a la cocina arrastrando los pies.

— Ese es Mizuki Nao, es el tercero al mando —dijo Chizuko—. Está casado con esa mujer de allí, Kizuna y esa chica que está allí, y está a punto de cumplir los quince años, es su hija, Naoko. De momento, será ella quién seguirá el mando de los Shiroma, puesto que nosotras no estamos dispuestas a ello. En la cocina ahora mismo también está el segundo al mando, Furuyama Minoru.

— ¿Vuestros hijos no van a seguir? —preguntó Natsuki sonriendo.

— Si hombre —dijeron Yuki y Chizuko a la vez riéndose—. Que sean nuestra familia no significa que tengan derecho al negocio familiar —añadió Yuki—. Porque una vez que desertas de ello, tus descendientes ya no pueden seguir.

— ¿Lo dices por mi madre? —preguntó Natsuki.

— También —sonrió ella fríamente—. Tu madre desertó hace mucho tiempo.

— Y nosotros lo hicimos en cuanto Yuki y Tetsuya se prometieron —informó Chizuko.

— ¿Tetsuya? —Natsuki frunció el ceño.

— Sí, el marido de Yuki —Chizuko lo buscó con la mirada—. Lo viste ya cuando viniste por el cumpleaños de Mamoru-kun, ¿a dónde ha ido?

— Los Shiroma lo secuestraron y se lo llevaron al jardín —respondió Himitsu.

— Lo raro es que no te hayan secuestrado a ti con él —se rio Yuki cruzándose de brazos—. El año pasado descubrieron que tú cantas mejor que él.

Himitsu se rio forzadamente.

— Vamos a rescatar a tu padre, Kyooi —Yuki cogió al niño de la mano y se acercó al sofá—. Alumi, vamos —cogió a la niña en brazos y salió de allí. La pequeña empezó a frotarse los ojos en un intento de despertarse.

— Vuestra familia es muy extraña —Natsuki sonrió.

— Te repito, es la tuya —sonrió Erick.

Natsuki afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Vamos? —Chizuko señaló hacia el jardín.

— Claro…

— Voy a ver si puedo ayudar en algo, ¿vale? —Himitsu señaló hacia la cocina y Chizuko afirmó con la cabeza—. Yuna ve con mamá.

La niña se soltó de él y se cogió a la mano de Chizuko. Los demás salieron a fuera, mientras Himitsu se iba a la cocina. Yuki estaba observando el escenario, en dónde Tetsuya y Ren, estaban cogiendo los micrófonos para cantar. Todos se pusieron a su lado.

— Ese es el marido de Yuki, Miyano Tetsuya —Chizuko le señaló con la cabeza mientras Yuna se soltaba de Chizuko para ir junto a Kyooi.

— Creo que es cantante, ¿cierto? —Natsuki sonrió.

— Sí, el cantante de los Bullet Junior —Chizuko sonrió. Kyooi se soltó de la mano de Yuki y él y Yuna se alejaron de todos, mientras los de la cocina empezaban a salir con comida preparada para el desayuno—. El que está con él es el jardinero, Kuroyama Ren.

— ¡Bien! —Ren gritó con fuerza al micrófono—. ¡Aquí empezamos con nuestra fiesta anual en honor a Natsuko y Misaki! ¡Vamos a desmadrarnos de nuevo! ¡Que todos aquellos que las recuerden griten de orgullo hacia ellas! ¡Por nuestra familia!

— ¡Honor a Natsuko! —gritaron todos a la vez—. ¡Honor a Misaki!

— ¿Por eso me habéis hecho venir hoy? —Natsuki frunció el ceño.

— Es una fiesta para recordarlas, nada más —Chizuko encogió sus hombros—. Y como fiesta es para divertirnos un buen rato.

— Hace cinco años, Minoru y Nao fueron detenidos al salir de un karaoke para emborracharse. Un año después, nos hicieron una interpretación de lo que había sucedido ese día, y desde entonces que estamos haciendo esto. A mí cada día me parece más una excusa para que estos tipos se emborrachen —Yuki cruzó sus brazos muy seria.

— ¿Una excusa? —Natsuki se rio—. ¿Vamos a quitarles el alcohol a todos?

— No te creas, es divertido, ya lo hemos probado —respondió Chizuko—. Pero siempre terminan dándose cuenta.

.

Yuna se fue hacia la esquina de la casa, seguida por Kyooi.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el pequeño siguiéndola.

— A esconderme —respondió Yuna sonriendo y poniéndose apoyada en la pared de la esquina asegurándose de que nadie les seguía—. Vamos, vamos, ven.

— ¿Jugamos a escondernos? —preguntó Kyooi parado al medio de la esquina, en dónde podía ver a Yuna y a los demás que ni siquiera les prestaban atención.

Yuna afirmó con la cabeza y miró hacia el final de la casa.

— Ah, ¿quién es? —Yuna se quedó mirando a un hombre que estaba acercándose a ellos. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto antes allí. Y entonces la música empezó a sonar.

.

— ¿Dónde están ese par? —Yuki rodó los ojos mientras veía como dejaban la comida encima de una mesa que había en un rincón—. ¿No tienen hambre? —las hermanas miraron a su alrededor hasta que Alumi señaló a la esquina en dónde aún podían ver a Kyooi—. ¿Qué hacen? —las dos se acercaron allí—. Kyooi, ¿qué haces?

— Yuna —el niño señaló hacia la esquina—. Se va…

— ¿Cómo que se va? —Chizuko se cruzó de brazos mientras ella y Yuki llegaban a la esquina—. ¿Yuna?

— Ese hombre —Kyooi señaló a alguien que estaba alejándose a paso rápido. Mantenía a Yuna cogida entre sus brazos y cubriendo su boca.

— ¡YUNA! —gritaron las dos a la vez, alertando a algunos de los hombres del clan Shiroma. Yuki dejó a Alumi al suelo y echó a correr detrás del hombre.

— ¡Mamá! —Alumi se despertó de golpe.

— Kyooi, ¿estás bien? —Chizuko se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Chizuko? —preguntó Minoru llegando con ellos junto a Natsuki y Erick.

— Un hombre, se ha llevado a Yuna —ella señaló por donde Yuki se había ido.

Natsuki y Erick siguieron el camino de Yuki corriendo, mientras Minoru silbaba hacia todos para llamar su atención. Cuando escuchaban a alguien silbar, todos se preparaban para la lucha, así que miraron a Minoru confundidos porque lo hubiera hecho. Todos mantuvieron el silencio hasta que este habló.

— ¡Vamos! —Minoru hizo señas para que le siguieran.

— Kyooi, Alumi, quedaros a aquí, ¿vale? —Chizuko sonrió y ella también siguió el camino junto a Minoru. El hombre iba más rápido que ella, pero aún así cuando llegaron al medio del patio, vieron a Yuki amenazando al hombre con sus puños.

— ¡Chizuko! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —Himitsu se acercó a ella mucho más rápido que los demás.

— Ese hombre tiene a Yuna —susurró Chizuko señalándolo. Minoru rodeó a Yuki y al hombre, para ponerse detrás de él y privar su salida. El hombre puso un cuchillo debajo del cuello de la pequeña—. ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¡Hey! ¡Suéltala! —gritó Himitsu poniéndose al lado de Yuki mientras todos empezaban a rodearlos.

— Esta niña es Shiroma Yuna, ¿no es así? —preguntó el hombre sonriendo.

— ¡He dicho que la sueltes! —gritó Himitsu—. ¡¿Quién eres?!

— Traed mis armas —Jaaku habló desde un rincón. Tres hombres afirmaron con la cabeza y corrieron hacia dentro de la casa.

— ¿Esta niña es Shiroma Yuna? —preguntó el hombre de nuevo en una voz muy calmada y firme.

— ¿Qué pasa con este hombre? —preguntó Nao poniéndose al otro lado de Himitsu—. ¿Por qué insiste en preguntar su nombre?

— Señor, Yuna se apellida Akai —Yuna lo miró un poco asustada—. ¿Usted conoce a Yuna?

— ¿Eres Shiroma Yuna, verdad? —preguntó el hombre mirándola.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, mientras los hombres volvían con un arco, flechas, dos pistolas y una espada, entregándolo todo a Jaaku. Chizuko se puso a su lado y cogió el arco y las flechas. Luego se puso delante de Yuki cargando el arco.

— Suelta a mi hija —Chizuko le amenazó.

— ¡Todos aléjense de aquí! —Minoru gritó con desespero apartándose de detrás del hombre.

— No voy a hacerlo —el hombre sonrió—. Tengo una orden y debo de cumplirla.

— Por favor, señor —Yuna lo miró haciendo su mejor sonrisa—. ¿Puede decirle a Ryouga-san que perdone a Yuna?

— ¿Qué? —el hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿De qué hablas?

— Usted ha venido porque Ryouga-san se lo pidió, ¿verdad? —Yuna puso una mirada aterrada hacia él, hablando en un susurro que ninguno de los demás pudo escuchar.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo niña? —preguntó el hombre—. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

— ¡Hey! —Chizuko gritó con fuerza y el hombre lo miró—. ¡Tienes diez segundos para soltarla!

— ¿Si no qué? —el hombre sonrió—. Tengo a la niña en mi poder y puedo ponerla en medio del disparo, además de que puedo rajarle el cuello.

— No creo que tengas tiempo a hacerlo —se rio Yuki—. Es demasiado buena con el arco.

— ¿Y por qué se han apartado ellos entonces? ¿No es porque le tengan miedo? —preguntó el hombre sonriendo.

— No, es porque puede traspasar tu cabeza y la nuestra a la vez —respondió Minoru—. Esta loca tiene demasiada fuerza con el arco.

— Cero —Chizuko sonrió y disparó a una pierna del hombre, sin que él tuviera tiempo a moverse y volvió a cargar el arco, con solo un parpadeo.

El hombre gritó de dolor mientras soltaba a Yuna. La niña cayó al suelo sin tener tiempo de poner las manos y se golpeó con la barbilla al suelo. Himitsu corrió al lado de la niña y la apartó en seguida del hombre, cogiéndola en un fuerte abrazo. La niña se quedó mirando al hombre sin saber bien lo que había sucedido. Himitsu se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, con Yuna en su regazo, alejados de todos y Chizuko se sentó a su lado

— ¿Estás bien, Yuna?

Chizuko le puso una mano en la espalda, para que la pequeña la mirara. Yuna la miró con los ojos llorosos. ¿Tenía que llorar? A ella le dolía la barbilla, pero su padre la estaba abrazando, así que ya estaba siendo atendida… aún así… ¿debía de llorar?

Tetsuya se acercó a ellos cogiendo de la mano a Kyooi y a Alumi.

— Menudo día llevamos, ¿eh? —se sentó delante de ellos y Chizuko sonrió hacia él.

— ¿Yuna? —Kyooi subió el escalón que había entre ellos para ver su mirada—. ¿Duele?

Yuna lo miró confundida y entonces empezó a llorar.

— ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en llorar? —dijo Tetsuya mordiendo su labio para evitar reírse. Chizuko lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

Himitsu le puso un pañuelo debajo de la barbilla.

— Tranquila, Yuna, tranquila —Himitsu le acarició la cabeza con la otra mano—. Ya pasó, tranquila.

— Mamá —Yuna estiró los brazos para abrazarse a Chizuko.

— No pasa nada, tranquila —Chizuko sonrió.

— Voy a llamar a Fukuda-san para que le mire esto —Tetsuya se fue hacia todo el grupo de la Yakuza que estaba viendo como Natsuki, Yuki y Erick interrogaban al hombre. Alumi lo siguió con torpeza, aún estaba medio dormida.

— Gracias, Te-chan —Chizuko sonrió hacia la pequeña—. En seguida vamos a curarte, ¿vale?

— Quédate con mamá —Himitsu la sentó al suelo—. Voy a ver lo que quería ese tipo de ella.

— Vale —Chizuko lo observó irse en medio de la gente, mientras abrazaba a Yuna y le aguantaba el pañuelo debajo de la barbilla.

— ¡¿Cómo vas a decir eso?! —se escuchó la voz de Jaaku al medio del montón de gente—. ¡He dicho que me digas qué es lo que quieres de mi nieta!

— Jaaku-ojiisan se ha enfadado —susurró Yuna mirando a Chizuko y sollozando.

— Sí, se ha enfadado con el hombre —Chizuko sonrió—. Porque el hombre te ha hecho daño. ¿Te duele, Yuna? —la niña afirmó con la cabeza lentamente.

— Yuna quiere agua —susurró la pequeña.

— ¿Agua? —Chizuko miró a Tetsuya. Estaba buscando aún al estudiante de medicina que había en el Clan—. Está bien. Kyooi, ¿te quedas con Yuna? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza—. Yuna tienes que aguantar esto en tu barbilla, ¿vale? —Chizuko le puso la mano debajo de la barbilla para que se sujetara el pañuelo—. En seguida vuelvo.

La niña sollozó mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Chizuko entró a dentro a buscar un vaso de agua, mientras los dos niños se quedaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada.

— ¿Duele? —preguntó Kyooi acercándose a ella.

— Sí —respondió Yuna.

— ¿Puedo ver? —dijo Kyooi.

Yuna se apartó el pañuelo de la barbilla y la levantó para mostrársela. Kyooi se quedó mirando el pequeño rasguño que tenía ella y entonces le besó en la barbilla.

— Ya no duele, ya no duele —Kyooi le dio pequeñas palmaditas a la cabeza de Yuna para calmarla.

Yuna lo miró sorprendida, haciendo que sus lágrimas cesaran al instante, mientras el niño hacía su mejor sonrisa. Chizuko volvió con el vaso de agua y se sentó de nuevo en la escalera.

— Yuna ponte el pañuelo en la barbilla, pequeña —le cogió la mano para ponérsela.

— Ya no duele —sonrió ella hacia Chizuko.

— Aunque no duela sigue sangrando, así que póntelo. Luego de que Isao-san te mire decidimos si te duele o no —Chizuko arqueó una ceja mientras acercaba a la pequeña hacia ella—. Vamos bebe.

— ¿Y bien? —Isao se acercó a ellos—. ¿Qué pasa a nuestra pequeña Yuna? —Chizuko le mostró el rasguño, mientras apartaba el vaso de agua de ella—. Vamos a ver, ¿Yuna puedes masticar? —el hombre lo hizo para que ella le imitara—. Así. Fuerte —Yuna lo hizo—. Ahora muéstrame tu lengua —él le sacó la lengua medio riéndose y ella lo hizo—. Muy bien —el hombre le tocó la barbilla lentamente—. No parece que tenga daño, tan solo el rasguño.

— Gracias, Isao-san —Chizuko suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Vamos a poner una tirita de dibujos, Yuna? —Isao le tendió la mano para que la acompañara y ella se la cogió para seguirlo—. Voy a limpiarle esto y en seguida vuelvo, ¿vale?

— Sí, gracias Isao-san —Chizuko sonrió hacia Kyooi mientras Tetsuya y Himitsu volvían de entre todos ellos—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

— Nada —Himitsu se sentó a su lado—. ¿Estás bien, Chizu? —ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Estoy pensando lo que ha podido suceder, pero no estoy muy segura de nada —Chizuko negó con la cabeza con cansancio—. Estaba buscando a Yuna. ¿Por qué no a los adultos? ¿Por qué ir a por una niña de tres años? Tenía a mucha gente por escoger y en cambio iba a por una niña.

— Empiezo a pensar que ese Ryouga-san realmente era Niishitake Ryouga —Himitsu la miró tristemente—. ¿Qué pasa si ese hombre quiere seguir deshaciéndose de ella?

— ¿Pero por qué debería de hacer tal cosa, Himitsu? ¿Qué sentido tiene? Ya ni siquiera lleva su apellido y de hecho él ni siquiera supo de su nombre, ¿cómo puede hacer eso?

— ¿De qué hablas de Niishitake? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Bueno, Yuna cuando se despertó por esa pesadilla, dijo que ese hombre malo había enviado a gente —Chizuko le contó exagerando sus gestos, completamente nerviosa—. Y cuando le preguntamos quién era ese hombre ella nos dijo Ryouga-san.

— Tenéis que empezar a decir a vuestra hija que sueñe con cosas más normales —Tetsuya frunció el ceño—. ¿No será que escuchó el nombre de algún sitio y se le ha quedado en la cabeza?

— Mientras ese tipo siga sin hablar no podremos saberlo —Himitsu suspiró—. Pero es preocupante si lo que ha soñado Yuna está relacionado con lo que ha pasado.

— Tú eres el experto en psicología, así que dime si esa es una posibilidad —se quejó Chizuko.

— Me gustaría poderte decir algo al respecto, Chizuko, pero de momento no le encuentro ningún sentido —Himitsu negó con la cabeza.

— Vale, ¿puedes quitármelo de la cabeza? Estoy poniéndome demasiado nerviosa —Chizuko se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas.

— Hey, tranquila —Himitsu se puso delante de ella y la detuvo abrazándola—. Tranquila, Chizu. No va a pasar nada, ¿me oyes? No le pasará nada a Yuna, ni a nadie de nuestra familia, ¿vale?.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir esto? —Chizuko bajó la mirada al suelo. Se sentía demasiado sensible en esos momentos.

— ¡Llevadlo a dentro! —escucharon gritar a Jaaku.

— Vamos con Yuna, ¿vale? —Himitsu sonrió hacia Chizuko para tranquilizarla—. Ya verás cómo estará todo bien. No pienses más en esto —añadió al ver que ella ni siquiera lo miraba—. No pienses en eso, Chizu.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga? —Chizuko se soltó de él y se acercó a Minoru y Nao que llevaban arrastrando al hombre, que aún llevaba la flecha clavada en su pierna.

— ¡Chizuko! —gritaron Himitsu y Tetsuya a la vez, mientras Minoru y Nao se detenían al verla al medio del camino.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de una niña? —preguntó mirando al hombre.

— ¿Y a ti tengo que decirte? —el hombre se rió con fuerza.

— Es mi hija, tengo derecho a saber lo que quieres de Yuna.

— No es tu hija —se rio él—. Es la hija de esa abogada. Y a ti no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que le quiero hacer a esa mocosa.

— ¿Quién te envía? —Chizuko se acercó un paso más a él.

— Chizuko, deja que papá se encargue de esto —susurró Yuki cogiéndola por el brazo—. No estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a alguien. Le harás daño al bebé.

— ¿Es Ryouga? —Chizuko lo miró a los ojos.

Había sido solo unos segundos. Unos segundos que Yuki y Chizuko pudieron ver perfectamente. El hombre había hecho una mueca, quedándose entre sorprendido y enojado, pero en seguida cambió su expresión a su sonrisa burlona de nuevo, que hizo que nadie más que ellas dos pudieran verlo. Yuki tiró de Chizuko para apartarla del paso y Minoru y Nao siguieron arrastrando al hombre hacia dentro de la casa.

— Vamos, Chizu —Himitsu la abrazó por la espalda—. Vamos con Yuna, ¿vale?

— Chizuko, ¿quieres que hagamos algo? —Natsuki levantó se teléfono hacia ella.

— No, no te preocupes —Chizuko suspiró—. Ya lo arreglaremos con nuestra familia, pero gracias.

— Puedo decirte quién es este tipo en unos diez o veinte minutos —respondió Natsuki mientras veía como todos entraban a dentro detrás de esos dos.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Yuki.

— Soy de la CIA —Natsuki sonrió—. Y están perfeccionando nuestro programa en estos momentos, así que seguramente podríamos tenerlo en menos.

— ¿Perfeccionando? —Tetsuya frunció el ceño—. Eso que le disteis a Asami, todo ese código era para perfeccionar el programa de rastreo.

— Sí —Natsuki sonrió—. Nuestro padre sabía que lo haríais en seguida, y por eso nos dijo que les diéramos esto en cuanto sucediera algo. Mientras tanto él ha estado intentándolo por otros métodos, haciéndolo tan bien como ha podido. Pero en cuanto eso cayera en vuestras manos, de seguro aprovecharíais la oportunidad para obtener ese programa y por lo tanto podríais acceder a la CIA sin necesidad de ninguna contraseña.

— Eso era lo que Hanako nos había prohibido —Tetsuya sonrió—. ¿Y cómo podemos hacerlo?

— Bueno, tengo una fotografía del hombre —Natsuki le mostró cómo hacerlo—. Solo tengo que abrir el programa y poner esa fotografía en él. En unos diez o veinte minutos recibiremos cualquier dato, relacionado con su vida privada o con su vida delictiva.

— Vosotros fuisteis los que nos enviasteis a buscar a Motoyama Rai —Tetsuya sonrió—. Gracias, me quitasteis a un ladrón de canciones de encima.

Natsuki lo miró unos segundos a los ojos.

— ¿Ladrón de canciones?

— Sí, ese tipo estaba robándonos y aún no sabemos cómo —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros.

Natsuki sonrió satisfecha.

— Otra vez no —Erick se puso una mano en la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Todos lo miraron.

— Me alegra ver que he sido de ayuda a Silver Bullet Junior —la chica lo miró con ojos soñadores—. De nada.

— Es fan de los Bullet Junior, ¿se nota? —Erick suspiró mirando a Chizuko.

— Vaya, creía que ni los conocía —ella parpadeó confundida mirándolo.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Me encantan! —Natsuki sonrió satisfecha.

— Pero si canta fatal —Chizuko y Yuki lo señalaron.

— Eso le digo yo —Erick rodó los ojos.

— Gracias chicas, es genial saber que soy de vuestro agrado —Tetsuya rodó los ojos.

El teléfono emitió un pitido y todos se callaron, mientras Yuna e Isao salían de dentro y se acercaban a ellos.

— Qué rápido —Natsuki miró a Erick y el chico cogió el teléfono.

— Hamamoto Kin, padre de familia, vive en una de las partes más ricas de Japón, tiene un pabellón deportivo entero a su nombre, en donde practica boxeo y judo. Tiene casa de vacaciones en Hokkaido, Yamagata, Shizuoka, Tokushima y Miyazaki. En la mitad de ellas no va desde hace seis años. Trabaja como guardaespaldas para Aida Akiyoshi, socio de Niishitake Kaisha. Y a parte de unas cuantas multas por saltarse algún semáforo en rojo y por mal aparcamiento, nada más.

— Niishitake Ryouga —Chizuko suspiró—. ¿Por qué ese hombre sigue siendo nombrado?

— Tranquila —Himitsu la abrazó—. No pasará nada.

— Sacad a Kyooi del medio —dijo Tetsuya mientras entraba a dentro de la casa. Alumi iba a seguirlo, pero Yuki la cogió.

— ¿Te-chan? —Yuki frunció el ceño y se quedó quieta—. Kyooi, ven aquí —el niño se levantó de las escaleras y corrió hacia ella.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —escucharon a Jaaku gritar a dentro.

Tetsuya volvió arrastrando al hombre por el suelo y lo dejó justo cuando estaban en las escaleras, haciendo que el hombre cayera por ellas. Muchos de los Shiroma salieron de allí y se quedaron observándolo.

— Oye, Tetsuya…

— Hamamoto Kin —Tetsuya se arrodilló delante del hombre que se estaba quejando de dolor, ignorando por completo las quejas de Jaaku. Le habían atado las manos a la espalda y le era muy complicado poderse poner en pie—. Quiero que vayas con Niishitake Ryouga ahora mismo —Tetsuya sonrió fríamente—. Sin pararte en ningún sitio, no hace falta que te detengas por nada del mundo. Corre todo lo que sepas hacia él. Vas a decirle que nadie tocará a esta familia jamás y que cualquier problema que tenga con nosotros vendrá él personalmente a hablarlo. Ya he matado a dos personas para salvar a una amiga, así que no dudes en que volveré a hacerlo para salvar a mi familia. ¡Muévete! —gritó. El hombre se levantó con esfuerzo—. ¡Vamos! ¡¿O es que prefieres que mate a tus hijos eh?! —el hombre palideció al instante y se fue corriendo hacia la verja, cojeando como pudo, para salir de allí. Aún llevaba la flecha clavada en su muslo y las manos atadas—. Será mejor que escondáis a Yuna por unos días —Tetsuya miró a Himitsu—. No creo que ese tipo se detenga con dos avisos.

— Bueno, siempre podemos intentarlo por las malas —Himitsu se encogió de hombros—. Porque por las buenas ya lo hemos intentado.

— Creo que podríamos esconder a Yuna nosotros mismos —Yuki sonrió—. Podemos ir a las cabañas.

— ¿Podéis cuidar de ella? —Himitsu miró a Chizuko y luego a Tetsuya—. Quiero enfrentar a ese hombre.

— ¿Por qué no os quedáis los dos y Chizuko y yo los alejamos de aquí? —preguntó Yuki—. Aunque me gustaría quedarme, pero si sucediera algo, Chizuko no podría sola.

— Puedo acompañaros si queréis —Natsuki se encogió de hombros—. No tengo nada más por hacer por el momento.

— A parte de ligarte uno de los gerentes del hotel —dijo Erick sonriendo hacia ella.

— Cierra el pico —Natsuki lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Acaso te importa?

— No, en absoluto —respondió él—. Estaría bien que nos tomáramos unas vacaciones nosotros dos. Estaré en el hotel si me necesitas.

— ¿Nos acompañarías, Natsuki? —preguntó Yuki.

— Claro —ella sonrió.

— Está bien —Minoru miró a Jaaku—. No sé si sería mejor que alguien os protegiera, pero supongo que si enviamos a nuestros hombres a protegeros, entonces ellos sabrán en dónde estáis.

— También podemos suponer que habrán investigado a cualquiera de los nuestros para poder terminar averiguando que Yuna es la hija de ese tipo —Jaaku negó con la cabeza—. La prioridad es la seguridad de mi familia y mis compañeros. Así que será mejor que os quedéis todos aquí y os protejamos a todos.

— ¿Crees que volverán a atacar? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— No creo que se detenga —respondió Jaaku—. Ha ido a por una niña. Está claro que no le importa en absoluto alguien inocente mientras pueda sacar su sangre del medio. Qué tipo más cruel.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Himitsu.

— De momento vosotros no podéis salir de la casa, ¿vale? —Jaaku sonrió—. Viene a por vosotros, así que no estaréis seguros en ningún lugar si estáis completamente solos. No, el hecho de separarnos queda descartado. Es mejor que os quedáis aquí.

— Está bien —Chizuko se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia dentro.

— Ah, Chizu, espera —Yuki, Natsuki y Himitsu la siguieron.

— Mamá —Yuna se soltó de Isao y les siguió junto a Alumi, Kyooi y Tetsuya.

— Eso será divertido —Tetsuya sonrió hacia Jaaku antes de pasar por su lado.

— ¿Tienes algún plan mejor?

— No, pero mañana tengo que estar en un avión a Osaka, así que espero que para entonces esté todo perfectamente solucionado —Tetsuya entró.

— Ya veremos —Jaaku suspiró—. Estad alerta. No quiero ninguna víctima entre los míos, ¿vale?

— Sí —Minoru y Nao hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia él y luego se giraron hacia los demás para empezar a organizar a todos.

— Natsuki, lo siento —Jaaku la miró—. Este día ha sido fastidiado por esto…

— Me alegra haber sido de ayuda —respondió ella.

— ¿Os quedáis? —preguntó.

— Si no me necesitáis entonces no, gracias —Natsuki sonrió—. Tampoco teníamos planeado quedarnos mucho, así que mejor me voy al hotel para terminar unos asuntos que tenemos abiertos.

— Como queráis. Seréis siempre bienvenidos a nuestra casa —Jaaku sonrió.

— Gracias —Natsuki miró hacia Erick que estaba hablando—. Realmente ha sido un placer. Espero que podáis solucionarlo rápido.

— Sí, mejor que no te metas, o tu trabajo podría salir mal parado —Jaaku levantó su mano hacia ellos dos para despedirlos y ellos se fueron de allí—. Quiero que me mantengáis informado por si les sucede algo a ellos dos también.

— Como usted desee, Jaaku-san —Minoru sonrió hacia él mientras lo veía entrar a dentro.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Cow Michael'.


	25. Cow Michael

Hellow!

3 de Septiembre.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Cow Michael_**

— Ya estamos preparados de nuevo para ir el colegio —Shouta habló rápidamente.

Yui salió de dentro de la cocina del restaurante para ver al hombre bajando con las manos cogidas de Takuma y Kotarou para que no se cayeran por las escaleras.

— Miraros que bonitos vais —Yui sonrió mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo.

— Quiero quedarme en casa haciendo galletas con mamá —se quejó Takuma.

— Pero tienes que ir al colegio a aprender —Yui sonrió mientras se arrodillaba al suelo. Takuma se acercó a ella—. Porque… ¿Sabes? Mamá estará muy contenta si Takuma se esfuerza en aprender cosas nuevas, porque así será muy inteligente.

— ¿Mamá estará contenta? —preguntó él.

— Sí —Yui sonrió satisfecha—. Y cuando vuelvas del colegio tendré preparadas más galletas para ti, ¿vale?

— ¡Vale!

Yui le puso la mochila bien en el hombro.

— Bueno, entonces los llevo y vengo a ayudarte, ¿vale? —Shouta sonrió mientras ella le daba un beso a los dos chicos y los abrazaba—. Oye, que vas a despeinarlos con lo que me ha costado mantener su pelo a sitio.

— Tienes razón tal vez deberíamos de cortarles el pelo en breve. Les ha crecido mucho —Yui le dio un beso a Shouta y él sonrió.

— Tal vez —Shouta se rio.

— Hasta luego, chicos.

— ¡Hasta luego, mamá! —los dos sonrieron y levantaron la mano hacia ella.

— Cuidaros…

Yui volvió a la cocina de nuevo. Alguien le había dicho que llevaría a unas quince personas a desayunar esa mañana y por ese mismo motivo llevaba trabajando un buen rato. Como conocía a ese hombre por estar trabajando en la empresa de al lado, ella confiaba en que no se retiraría en el último momento. Además debía de preparar todo por si venía algún otro cliente poder atenderle rápidamente y con el máximo de precisión posible. Mientras seguía poniendo el pan en la tostadora, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Salió rápidamente de la cocina, después de poner sus manos bajo el agua y mientras se secaba las manos con el trapo que llevaba colgando de su cinturón. Salió de la cocina y se fue delante de la barra para atender directamente a la persona. Pero solo alzó la vista en cuanto estuvo justo delante.

— Bienveni…

— Hola, Yui —el hombre hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la asustó.

— Tú estabas muerto —susurró ella.

— ¿Ese tipo que tienes por padre no te dijo? —el hombre sonrió—. No estoy muerto. Jamás lo estuve. Ese crío que andaba contigo hizo que me encerraran en un hospital y ese tipo consiguió una orden de alejamiento y por eso me enviaron a un hospital psiquiátrico muy lejos de aquí —el hombre se frotó la cabeza—. Pero yo no quiero estar tan lejos de mi niña.

— ¿De tu niña? —Yui se apartó lentamente de él. Él hizo dos grandes zancadas hacia ella, acercándose demasiado. Ella corrió hacia detrás de la barra, sin darse cuenta tiró vasos y platos que había encima, pero él la cogió por el brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella, cubriéndole la boca con una mano. Tenía demasiada fuerza. Yui intentó golpearlo, pero el hombre la esquivó. La conocía demasiado. Tiró su cabeza hacia un lado para golpearle y eso pareció que la soltaba un poco. Yui se giró y le tiró una patada en la barriga, luego saltó por la barra y salió afuera mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. Pero el salir tan apresurada mirando hacia otro lado, hizo que se chocara contra otra persona—. Wakamatsu-san.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Yui-san? Te ves pálida —el hombre frunció el ceño. Las quince personas que tenían que llegar ya estaban con él.

— Lo siento, tengo… tengo que —Yui levantó su teléfono.

— ¿Está bien que entremos? —preguntó el hombre.

— No, no lo hagáis —Yui descolgó el teléfono—. Él os hará daño.

— ¿Él?

— ¡Shouta! Shouta tienes que venir —Yui se puso a hablar por el teléfono—. Michael está aquí. No puedo defenderme de él, por favor.

— ¿Michael? —Shouta estaba confundido—. ¿Quién?

— ¡Mi padre idiota! ¡¿Quién otro puede ser?! —ella gritó con fuerza, pero al acto se arrepintió de ello—. Por favor.

— Takuma vamos, tenemos que volver con mamá, ¿puedes correr? —Shouta volvió a hablar hablando con esfuerzo. De seguro había cogido a Kotarou entre sus brazos y volvía por el camino a paso rápido—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Ha entrado en el bar, como siempre salí de detrás de la barra, pero cuando vi que era él intenté escapar. Sabes que Michael me conoce suficiente, pero le golpeé en la cabeza y entonces pude librarme. Le tiré una patada y salí afuera.

— ¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó él.

— Wakamatsu-san acaba de llegar con los demás clientes —susurró ella.

— Está bien. Llama a tu padre. En seguida llego.

— Shouta, ¿tú lo sabías? ¿Tú sabías que seguía vivo y no me avisaste?

— Yui ahora no. Por favor, llama a tu padre y mantente alejada del bar —Shouta colgó.

— ¿Cómo quieres que…? —Yui miró el teléfono.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Yui-san?

— No te preocupes —Yui bajó la mirada y luego miró a dentro. El hombre no parecía moverse de dónde estaba—. Supongo que me merezco esto —llamó al teléfono y descolgó—. ¿Estoy llamando al mentiroso de mi padre?

— ¿Yui? —Shinichi estaba confundido—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Michael está en mi bar y me preguntas qué ocurre? —Yui suspiró—. Por favor, ven cuanto antes papá. Sabes cuánto me aterra ese hombre.

— ¿Y Shouta? —preguntó él.

— Está volviendo, pero aún no habían llegado al colegio, puesto que está yendo más lento —susurró ella.

— Vale, estoy aquí en diez minutos, ¿vale? No toquéis nada —Shinichi colgó.

— ¿Qué pasa con los hombres? ¿Por qué me cuelgan todos? —Yui siguió mirando por el cristal hacia dentro.

— ¿Ahora te quejas de que te cuelgue? Que rara eres —Shouta sonrió y ella se giró—. Takuma, ¿te quedas con mamá y Kotarou? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza mientras Shouta dejaba al hermano menor al suelo—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué me mentisteis? —ella se cogió a su jersey. Estaba temblando y ni siquiera lo miraba.

— ¿Te parece si hablamos de eso en otro momento? —preguntó él—. Te protegeremos de él. Déjame ir a…

— Papá dice que no hagamos nada —susurró ella—. Seguro que no podrá encerrar a ese psicópata a la cárcel si nosotros nos dignamos a amenazarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Shouta la cogió por la barbilla—. Al menos podrías mirarme, Yui —Shouta sonrió hacia Yui y luego la abrazó—. Perdóname. Todos pensamos que así dejarías de culparte por la muerte de tu madre.

— ¿Qué dejaría de culparme? —Yui habló en un susurro—. Yo fui quién apretó el gatillo, maldita sea.

— ¿Mamá está mal? —Takuma se cogió a los pantalones de Yui y tiró de ella.

Yui lo miró apartándose de su marido y arrodillándose a su lado.

— Mamá está asustada, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Kotarou?

— Porque Kotarou y Takuma saben siempre lo que piensan mamá y papá —dijo el niño.

— Eres muy inteligente Kotarou —Yui lo abrazó con fuerza—. Igual que Takuma —abrazó también al otro niño.

Los coches de la policía se detuvieron a un lado.

— Eso fue rápido, Shinichi-ojiisan —Shouta sonrió hacia él.

— Cierra el pico y no entres —Shinichi sacó su pistola y entró seguido de otros policías que también desenfundaban sus armas.

— Tu padre me ha dicho que me calle —Shouta se sentó al suelo y se apoyó en la pared.

Yui se apartó de los dos pequeños que se estaban removiendo incómodos y se apoyó en la pared al lado de Shouta.

— Entonces hazlo —Yui cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Tú también? Menuda suerte —Shouta se rio observándola. Ella no estaba de humor—. Yui, lo siento. De verdad no quería esconderte eso. Pero era la única cosa que podía hacer para protegerte. Ese tipo escapó de ser encarcelado porque se hizo el loco. Pero lo hizo tan bien que los psiquiátricos dijeron que no podría salir jamás de allí.

— ¿Entonces está loco? —Yui lo miró con tristeza.

— No te preguntes si es hereditario porque ese se volvió loco después de que nacieras —se rio Shouta.

— No iba a preguntar eso —se quejó Yui haciendo una sonrisa fugaz—. Más bien, es un sentimiento un poco aliviador, ¿sabes?

— ¿Por qué? —Shouta frunció el ceño y ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con tristeza.

Shinichi salió del lugar con un suspiro.

— Yui aquí no hay nadie.

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Estaba allí! —Yui se levantó de golpe para encararlo—. Yo…

— Te creo, no te preocupes —se rio Shinichi—. Pero se ha ido. Seguramente habrá salido por la puerta trasera. ¿Puedes decirme como iba vestido y lo que hizo?

— Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos muy rotos y una camisa de cuadros granates y negros, encima de un jersey negro. Llevaba un gorro de lana descolorido y agujereado, y su pelo gris estaba muy grasiento y largo hasta por encima de los hombros —Yui bajó la mirada al suelo. Parecía que fuera una mentirosa si ese tipo se había ido—. Él entró por la puerta principal y me acerqué a él como si fuera un cliente antes de reconocerlo. Él me dijo qu-que no quería estar tan lejos de su niña. Jamás me habían asustado tanto estas palabras papá.

Shinichi y Shouta se miraron entre ellos.

— Bueno, ¿sabes lo divertido? —Shinichi sonrió—. Que esta semana la tengo libre, así que puedo pasarme el día emborrachándome en un bar.

— ¿Tu emborrachándote? —Shouta arqueó una ceja—. ¿Se está terminando el mundo? —Shinichi levantó un dedo señalándolo—. Sí, vale ya me callo —Shouta se rio y negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, entonces, Yui voy a llevar a los niños al colegio y vuelvo, ¿vale?

— ¿Estás seguro?

— No creo que haga nada contra ellos, Yui —Shouta sonrió—. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? De todas maneras avisaré en el colegio para que estén alerta.

— Bueno, voy a decirles que se vayan y me quedo contigo, ¿vale? —Shinichi le guiñó un ojo a Yui.

— Decidle adiós a mamá —Shouta se arrodilló al lado de los dos pequeños que les observaban intentando entender algo de lo que estaban diciendo.

— ¿Por qué hemos vuelto, papá? —preguntó Takuma.

— Para saber si puedes correr más que papá —se rio Shouta.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Takuma se quedó con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Shouta se rio con fuerza.

— Papá está bromeando, Takuma —Yui sonrió hacia él y se arrodilló—. Sed buenos, ¿vale?

Takuma y Kotarou la abrazaron y luego cogieron las manos de Shouta.

— Vuelvo en seguida, Yui —Shouta volvió a andar dirección al colegio—. Y vamos a llegar tarde, chicos.

— ¿Tarde?

— No importa, a mí siempre me gustaba llegar después del profesor.

— Siento todo esto, Wakamatsu-san —Yui lo miró mientras Shinichi entraba a dentro de nuevo—. De verdad.

— ¿Estás bien, Yui-san? —el hombre frunció el ceño—. Pareces estar muy pálida.

—Bueno, mi pasado me sigue persiguiendo después de tantos años —Yui se encogió de hombros—. Siento que hayan tenido que ver esto. Pasad, casi había terminado de preparar todo.

— Si quieres volvemos otro día —susurró el hombre.

— No, no os preocupéis —Yui sonrió—. Si él no está, todo estará bien.

.

Más tarde...

El grito de Takuma entre las mesas hizo que Yui lo mirara. Shouta les volvía a perseguir con las manos alzadas. Estaba claro que los dos niños se habían negado de nuevo a irse a bañar. Se quedó sonriendo y observando cómo los dos niños huían de él medio riendo.

— ¡He dicho a bañar!

— ¡Nooooo!

— Se lo pasan bien —Shinichi sonrió hacia Yui mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra—. ¿Cada día es así?

— Solo cuando hay gente interesante —Yui sonrió saliendo de detrás de la barra—. Les gusta hablar con la gente y aprender cosas de ellos.

— Eso es bueno —Shinichi la miró.

— Sí, pero es un fastidio cuando toca algo que a ellos no les gusta —Yui suspiró largamente y luego se paró, esperando a que los niños dieran la vuelta a la mesa. Cuando pasaron por delante de ella, les cogió de los brazos, haciendo que ellos se quejaran—. Vamos a la bañera ahora.

— ¿Por qué? Me volveré a bañar mañana —se quejó Takuma.

— Oh, claro, no hace falta entonces que comas nada hoy, porque mañana volverás a comerlo igual, ¿verdad? —Yui sonrió—. Mañana no te daré comida solo porque pasado volverás a comer, ¿qué te parece esto?

— Quiero comer… —se quejó el niño.

— Entonces ahora mismo a la bañera —dijo Yui con una ceja arqueada. Soltándolos y empujándolos levemente hacia las escaleras—. ¿Lo hago yo?

— Son todo tuyos —Shouta se rio levantando sus manos.

— De acuerdo —Yui se quitó el delantal y se lo dio a Shouta, para luego seguir a los niños que empezaban a subir las escaleras con esfuerzo.

— Tienes mucho trabajo, ¿eh? —Shouta miró a Shinichi que sonreía con cara de burla.

— Me está dando sueño aquí —se quejó Shinichi—. No sucede nada interesante.

— La próxima vez le digo a Yui que los persigues tú —añadió Shouta con una sonrisa llena de travesura.

— Me lo hubieras pedido hoy —se rio Shinichi.

— No fastidies —Shouta arqueó una ceja y lo fulminó con la mirada.

.

Yui, después de coger la ropa de los niños, los siguió hacia el baño. Los dos parecían animados aún quejándose de que no les gustaba. Entraron en el baño y como siempre los dos pequeños no tardaron ni diez segundos en desvestirse por completo. Con lo que ellos tardaban siempre en vestirlos, y ellos podían desvestirse en mucho menos. Sonrió mientras lo dejaba todo en su sitio y los niños se iban directos a la bañera ya llena de agua. Recordaba una vez en que su madre le había dicho: '¡cuánta suciedad!' justo cuando ella se metía dentro. Yui recordaba que ese día, se había pasado mucho más tiempo en la bañera, esperando a que la espuma del jabón se fuera del todo. Se subió las mangas del jersey para no mojarse más de la cuenta y se arrodilló delante de ellos sonriendo. Como siempre Takuma metía todos los juguetes dentro de la bañera de golpe y Kotarou los iba lanzando hacia el otro lado.

— Pobres juguetes, ¿no ves que están llorando?

— No les oigo —dijo Kotarou sonriendo mientras Takuma salvaba al último de sus garras—. Dame eso, Oniichan —se abalanzó encima de él para coger el juguete y se hundieron por completo los dos en el agua. Yui suspiró. Jamás hubiera pensado que cuidar unos niños pequeños pudiera ser tan cansado para ella. Cogió a Kotarou entre sus brazos y lo sacó para que Takuma pudiera respirar.

— No hagas eso, os haréis daño —dijo Yui haciendo su mejor sonrisa—. ¿Estás bien, Takuma?

— Sí —el niño miró a su hermano con odio en su mirada y luego miró el juguete de su mano. Seguía intacto—. ¿Puedo jugar?

— Claro —Yui sonrió mientras dejaba a Kotarou a un lado para enjabonarlo—. Venga Kotarou, cierra bien los ojos.

— ¡Cerrando ojos! —Kotarou se puso las manos encima de los ojos y Yui se rio. ¿Siempre tendría que cubrirse los ojos con las manos para cerrarlos? Qué divertidos podían ser los niños a esas edades—. Jabón en los ojos —Kotarou apartó las manos.

— ¿Qué haces? —Yui le apartó las manos mientras el niño se metía de nuevo dentro de la bañera—. ¿Kotarou? —ella y Takuma se quedaron mirando como el niño se hundía en el agua y luego volvía a sacar la cabeza.

— Picaaaaaaa —se quejó.

— Eso es porque tienes las manos muy sucias —Yui se rio mientras prendía la ducha y se la tiraba por la cara—. Si te las hubieras lavado antes no hubiera pasado esto.

— ¿Eh? —Kotarou la miró confundido mientras intentaba apartar el chorro de agua de su cara—. ¿Si está sucio pica? —preguntó.

— Sí, claro —mintió ella.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué pica? —preguntó Takuma mientras seguía mirando a Kotarou como se peleaba con el chorro de agua, para terminar poniéndose de espaldas a él.

— Porque tiene un componente que daña los ojos —Yui lo miró muy insegura de que lo hubiera entendido. El ceño fruncido del niño le indicó que no había entendido nada—. ¿Cómo contarlo? ¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté acerca de lavarte los dientes? ¿De qué hay unos bichitos en tu boca que te hacen daño y que la pasta de dientes tiene otros bichitos que pelean contra ellos para que no te hagan daño? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza—. Pues el jabón también es algo así como la pasta de dientes. La suciedad también son unos bichitos malos que te hacen daño en la piel y si no les pones jabón para combatirlos terminarán haciéndote daño. Pero esos combatientes tienen… —Yui pensó unos segundos—. Tienen como unos zapatos con pinchos para poder hacer que la suciedad no vuelva a ponerse en tu piel hasta la mañana siguiente y si se te meten en los ojos, te clavan esos pinchitos que en los ojos se notan más que en la piel.

— Ah —Takuma miró a su hermano intentando verle el mal y el bien peleándose entre ellos encima de su piel y sus ojos.

— ¡Pillé a uno! —gritó Kotarou. Yui lo miró confundida—. Mira, tengo a uno de los bichitos de jabón —Kotarou levantó su mano llena de jabón hacia ella con los dedos cerrados para poder contener el jabón.

Yui se rio con fuerza. Pero no fue la única en reírse. Yui se giró asustada. Michael estaba detrás de ella y cogió a Takuma con fuerza sacándolo de la bañera mientras el niño se quejaba, para que lo soltara.

— No vas a gritar, si no quieres que le haga daño —se quejó Michael con un cuchillo en su mano poniéndolo cerca del cuello de Takuma. Kotarou salió de la bañera y se puso delante de Yui.

— ¿Qué quieres hombre? ¿No ves que estamos combatiendo bichos malos? —preguntó Kotarou—. Déjanos en paz.

— Me gustaría que me dijeras quiénes son estos niños, Yui —Michael sonrió hacia ella sin muchas ganas de escuchar al pequeño.

— Déjalos en paz, te lo ruego —susurró Yui.

— Te estoy preguntando quiénes son estos niños —Michael sonrió con malicia, haciendo retroceder a Kotarou. El pequeño tropezó con Yui y terminó sentado en el regazo de ella.

— ¿Mamá? —Takuma la observó con atención y luego miró al hombre.

— ¿Son tus hijos Yui? —Michael miró al pequeño—. Son tus hijos, ¿y de quién más? ¿A quién tengo que hacer daño por quitarme a mi hija de mi lado?

— Por favor déjanos en paz —Yui abrazó a Kotarou con fuerza—. Te lo ruego, ellos no te han hecho nada.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Es un hombre malo? —preguntó Takuma mirando la reacción de su madre.

— Jamás he sido malo —se quejó Michael.

— Papá dice que la gente que dice que no lo es, tiende a serlo más que los demás —dijo Takuma sonriendo hacia él.

— Tu padre es un mentiroso —respondió Michael.

— Sí, eso también lo dice, así que nos dice que nos creamos lo que queramos —Takuma sonrió hacia el hombre que lo cogía y levantó sus manos poniéndolas encima de los ojos de Michael.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —se quejó el hombre soltándolo de golpe.

Takuma había visto que tenía un poco de jabón en las manos y por eso sabía que lo soltaría. Entonces corrió hacia fuera del baño y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Tropezó con los dos últimos escalones cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Papá!

— ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces así, aquí? —Shouta lo miró.

El niño estaba completamente desnudo y la gente que aún estaba en el bar, empezó a reír viendo lo hermoso que parecía el niño, habiendo escapado de su madre. Shouta dejó los platos en la mesa y se acercó a él para cubrirlo y devolverlo arriba, pero antes de que pudiera llegar con él o decir nada, el niño lo interrumpió.

— ¡Un hombre! ¡Hay un hombre arriba que quiere hacernos daño! —se quejó el niño.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar ante esas palabras, Shinichi saltó por encima del niño y subió las escaleras corriendo de dos en dos, hacia el baño de la casa. Shouta suspiró y se acercó al pequeño.

— Bien hecho, bien hecho —Shouta le puso una mano en la cabeza.

— Papá.

— Dime, Takuma —Shouta sonrió.

— Tengo frío…

— Claro que tienes frío, por eso te decimos siempre que no puedes salir desnudo del baño —Shouta cogió el delantal de Yui y, por la parte no usada, lo puso encima del niño.

.

Shinichi entró en el baño sin ni siquiera observar la situación. Conocía demasiado bien como actuaba Cow Michael y siempre usaba sus oportunidades para apretar el gatillo o atacar al primero que encontrara. Yui estaba al suelo abrazando a Kotarou, mientras Michael estaba hablando enojado acerca de tener modales o más educación, con las manos frotándose los ojos con fuerza. Shinichi miró a Yui confundido y ella negó con la cabeza indicándole que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto.

— Bueno, Michael —Shinichi se puso al medio entre él y Yui, haciendo que el nombrado lo mirara—. Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí y dejamos a Yui un poco tranquila, ¿te parece?

— ¿Sigues por aquí? —preguntó el hombre mirándolo.

— Sí, ¿no te parece increíble? Tengo cuarenta y seis años y sigo en buen estado de salud y formando parte del cuerpo de la policía —Shinichi se encogió de hombros—. ¡Qué desperdicio de vida, ¿no te parece?!

— Esto no va contigo, largo —dijo Michael empujándolo.

Shinichi cogió su mano con fuerza.

— Yui, salid de aquí —Shinichi hizo fuerza para empujarlo contra una pared y evitar que se acercara a ella.

— Pero…

— Saca a Kotarou de aquí, Yui —Shinichi sabía que eso la haría reaccionar.

Yui realmente quería quedarse para evitar que ese hombre le hiciera daño a su padre, pero tenía que proteger a Kotarou y sacarlo de allí cuando pudiera. Cogió la toalla para ponérsela encima del niño y salió rápidamente con él entre sus brazos. Bajó las escaleras y se paró abajo. Shouta la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella lo miró preocupada. Shouta entendió su mirada.

— Takuma quédate con mamá, ¿vale? —Shouta sonrió y el niño afirmó con la cabeza, acercándose a Yui y Kotarou.

Shouta subió las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar rápido al baño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Tetsuya acercándose. Acababan de llegar junto a Yuki, Himitsu y Chizuko.

— Michael está aquí.

— ¿Michael? ¿Quién es ese? —Tetsuya frunció el ceño.

— Ah, ¿qué narices quieres entender si no estabas vivo cuando sucedió todo? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Es alguien problemático? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— ¿Cow Michael? —Yui frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo decirlo? Es el hombre que me obligó a disparar a mi madre cuando tenía ocho años.

— Ah —Tetsuya frunció el ceño—. ¿Te refieres a ese que Shouta odia tanto?

— Exactamente a ese —Yui sonrió con frialdad.

Tetsuya corrió escaleras arriba mientras Himitsu se ponía al lado de Takuma para intentar distraerle. Yuki se quitó la chaqueta negra que llevaba encima y se la dio a Yui. Mientras Chizuko, Alumi, Yuna y Kyooi se miraban todo un poco apartados.

— ¿Qué? —Yui frunció el ceño.

— Jersey blanco mojado. ¿Crees que es una buena opción que Shouta baje y te vea así delante de toda esta gente? —dijo ella con las palabras más frías posibles.

— Oh, gracias —Yui cogió la chaqueta y se la puso, atando luego la cremallera para cubrir su blusa blanca—. ¿Y? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— Bueno, Himitsu y mi hermana tenían algo que decirnos, así que decidimos venirnos aquí.

— ¿Es vuestro lugar de reuniones? —preguntó Yui.

— Sí, cuando no queremos que se entere nuestro padre —respondió Chizuko encogiendo sus hombros—. ¿Verdad Yuna? —la niña se puso detrás de su madre medio avergonzada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Yuna? —Himitsu sonrió hacia ella.

— Pa-papá… —la niña rodeó a todos para acercarse a él y cogerle del jersey.

— ¿Qué ocurre Yuna?

La niña solo parecía mostrar su timidez y negó con la cabeza mientras se cogía con fuerza a Himitsu.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que cuando no queréis que se entere vuestro padre? —Yui las miró confundidas.

— Bueno, nuestro padre y sus secuaces tienen un radar que cuando quedamos a la casa de alguna de nosotras aparecen todos de golpe montando su propia fiesta —suspiró Yuki—. Es muy cansado intentar hablar con ellos detrás.

— ¿Qué os están vigilando? —Yui parpadeó confundida.

— Eso empezamos a creer —se rio Chizuko.

Shinichi y Shouta bajaron las escaleras aguantando con fuerza a Michael y seguidos por Tetsuya. Yui se apartó corriendo, apartando a los niños de estar cerca de ellos.

— Tienes una orden de alejamiento de Yui, ¿por qué no la usas y te vas lejos de aquí? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo—. Estabas muy bien en dónde estabas, ¿lo sabías?

— Suéltame —se quejó Michael mirándolo amenazante.

— No, no lo haré —Shinichi suspiró—. Bueno, Yui me llevo a este a la comisaría para devolverlo al loquero. Que depende de cómo incluso lo devuelven al FBI ahora que se ha escapado.

— No podéis llevarme con ellos, lo dijeron los médicos —se quejó Michael asustado.

— Ya, pero te escapaste de ellos, así que tendrás que irte a vivir a EEUU y estar vigilado constantemente por ellos —Shinichi sonrió—. Porque no parece que sea muy convincente tu temor por ellos. Al menos yo no lo veo.

— Suéltame, no puedes llevarme ante el FBI, jamás saldrá bien esto. ¡Jamás! —Michael estaba siendo empujado por Shinichi para sacarlo de allí—. ¡Yui! ¡Diles que no te he hecho nada! ¡Solo quiero recuperar a mi hija! ¡Nada más!

— Solo quieres la herencia de mamá y volver a crear la BO —respondió Yui—. Perdiste la opción a recuperarme el día en que me obligaste a apretar el gatillo.

— ¡Yo no te obligué! ¡Tú lo hiciste! —gritó Michael con fuerza—. ¡Tú mataste a tu madre!

— Señor, no creo que diciendo estas cosas puedas acercarte más a tu hija. Al contrario, así no haces más que perderla, porque no dejaré que te acerques a mi mujer jamás —dijo Shouta fulminándolo con la mirada y rodeándola con un brazo de manera protectora—. Yui no mató a su madre. Tú apretaste el gatillo, así que ella no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

— ¡Ella lo hizo! —gritó Michael—. ¡Es a ella a quién tenéis que detener!

— Yui ya fue juzgada por eso y todos dijeron que fue inocente —dijo Shinichi—. Así que no te atrevas a insultarla de esta manera —Shinichi lo empujó de nuevo—. Apresura tu paso o te arrastro por la calle, Michael —Shinichi abrió la puerta y lo empujó de nuevo para luego cerrarla.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shouta mirándola.

— Sí, estoy bien —Yui forzó su mejor sonrisa y luego observó a los pocos clientes que quedaban a esas horas—. Disculpen todo esto —Yui hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza para pedir disculpas—. Por favor, disfruten de su comida. No deberán de pagar por ella en cuanto se vayan —la chica se giró y entró a la cocina apresurada.

— Mamá…

— Lo siento, Takuma, mamá tiene un mal día —Shouta hizo su mejor sonrisa—. Vamos arriba venga.

— Vamos —Yuki tiró de Chizuko hacia la cocina para ir a tranquilizar a Yui, mientras Tetsuya y Himitsu se sentaban en los taburetes de la barra con los niños encima de sus regazos.

Shouta subió arriba para terminar de quitarles el jabón a los pequeños y vestirlos de nuevo. Conforme fueron pasando los minutos, los clientes empezaron a irse, pero ninguno de ellos se fue sin antes dejar algo de dinero encima de la barra. Himitsu y Tetsuya fueron observando a la gente que les dedicaba una sonrisa antes de irse por la puerta. Shouta, volvió a bajar junto a Takuma y Kotarou, y se quedó mirando el dinero de encima de la barra, después de ver al último cliente que hacía lo mismo antes de irse. Tetsuya se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa cómplice. Shouta guardó todo y, después de cerrar la puerta con llave, se sentó al lado de ellos. Entonces, Yuki, Yui y Chizuko salieron de la cocina. Se fueron a las mesas y se sentaron en uno de los bancos. Ellos se levantaron y se sentaron delante de ellas, mientras los niños empezaban a jugar entre ellos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yuki suspirando.

— Bueno, necesitamos que cuidéis de Yuna durante un mes —Chizuko suspiró intentando hablar con la voz muy baja para que la pequeña no les escuchara.

— ¿Por qué? —Yuki miró a Himitsu.

— Al parecer el hecho de que alguien de la Organización se haya casado con una agente del FBI no está bien visto —él se encogió de hombros—. Así que me hacen ir a Estados Unidos y nos han dicho que para largo.

— Conociendo a Hanako, de seguro tiene algo malo planeado, así que prefiero ir para asegurarme de que nada malo pueda pasarle, pero no podemos llevarnos a Yuna ahora que empieza el colegio.

— Sí, eso sería un problema, durante tanto tiempo —Tetsuya miró a la niña que estaba riéndose de que Kyooi se hubiera chocado contra Takuma al tropezarse.

— No sabemos el tiempo que será, pero sabemos que más de dos semanas seguro —Chizuko suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con Hanako antes de ir? —Yuki frunció el ceño y Chizuko la miró con una ceja arqueada—. Ya lo has hecho, ¿y?

— Es eso o que Himitsu vaya a la cárcel como los demás —Chizuko suspiró.

— Hasta ahora, como no hay pruebas en mi contra me he podido salvar, pero al parecer a esa mujer eso no le hizo ninguna gracia —Himitsu se encogió de hombros—. Así que tengo un ultimátum para salvarme.

— Conociendo a Hanako, seguramente te pondrá a prueba para utilizarte como agente del FBI —Yuki miró a Tetsuya—. ¿Crees que tiene derecho a hacer algo así?

— Después de lo que habéis hecho vosotras dos por ella, no, Hanako no tiene ningún derecho a pedirles tal cosa —Tetsuya bajó la mirada a la mesa—. Pero como sigue enojada con Asami, los Kuroba y conmigo, seguramente por eso lo está haciendo. Y mucho más si sabe que eres el hijo de los Akai. Hanako tiene mucha rivalidad contra Jodie y Shuuichi.

— Entonces…

— No os preocupéis, cuidaremos de ella —Yuki sonrió—. Y si no papá seguro estaría encantado de ayudar.

— No, por favor, no quiero que esos malcríen más a la niña —se quejó Chizuko—. Suficiente con verlos un día al año a todos, como para que además tenga que vivir con ellos.

Tetsuya se rio.

— No tienes mucha confianza de que tu padre pueda enseñarle bien, ¿eh? —sonrió.

— Yo tampoco dejaría ni a Kyooi ni a Alumi con él —Yuki lo miró—. Preferiría mucho antes con tu madre que con él. Diferente si mamá aún estuviera…

— Sí, con mamá seguro que la dejaría —Chizuko sonrió.

— Pobre Jaaku-san —Tetsuya miró a Himitsu que sonrió.

— ¿Cuándo será…? —preguntó Yuki.

— Nos han dicho que tengo que estar allí el día 14 de setiembre, así que saldremos el 12, para situarnos y eso —Himitsu bajó la mirada—. Les dijimos incluso a… a ellos… y…

— Mamá y papá —Chizuko sonrió hacia él—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?

— Cierra el pico —Himitsu se ruborizó por completo intentando evitar mirarla y Chizuko se rio.

— Jodie-sensei en seguida nos dijo que nos quedáramos en su casa sin ningún tipo de problema. Ellos podrían llevarnos hacia las oficinas del FBI también y así no tendríamos ningún problema añadido —Chizuko sonrió mirando a Himitsu que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

— ¿Y Thea? —Tetsuya la miró sonriendo.

— Dijo que quería venirse a nuestra casa mientras tanto —se rio Chizuko—. Para estar cerca de su amado —Chizuko miró a Yuki con una sonrisa de burla y ella arqueó una ceja.

— Estate tranquilo, Te-chan, tiene que ir a la universidad y no creo que sea tan idiota de venir contigo antes de perderse los estudios —Yuki sonrió hacia él.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí, verdad? —Tetsuya la miró con una ceja arqueada—. Bueno, tú también.

— Lo que ahora mismo me preocupa es el motivo por el que preguntaste por ella —Shouta se rio con fuerza.

— Sí, y tú ayúdalas —se quejó el cantante.

— Cierto, ¿por qué pensaste en ella? —Chizuko sonrió interesada apoyándose con sus brazos en la mesa.

— Como si fuera a interesarnos eso —Yuki suspiró—. ¿Qué os parece si venís al día antes para que Yuna se empiece a habituar?

— Claro —Chizuko hizo su mejor sonrisa—. Entonces ya te enviaré un mensaje con la hora y eso.

— De acuerdo —Yuki sonrió.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Shouta los miró—. ¿Siempre vais al grano?

— Ir con rodeos siempre hace perder el tiempo y la paciencia a más de uno —dijo Tetsuya—. Eso solo se aprende cuando estás con un Shiroma.

— Oh, así que aprendiste algo estando con la Yakuza, ¿es eso malo? —Shouta sonrió.

— Cállate, anda —Tetsuya rodó los ojos y miró hacia los niños—. Kyooi, Alumi vamos a casa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? —el niño se quedó quieto cogido del brazo de Takuma que estaba intentando alejar algo de él.

— Sí, vamos —Tetsuya se levantó junto a Yuki y los demás.

— Bueno —Chizuko sonrió hacia Yui—. Perdón por molestaros.

— No, tranquila —Yui hizo su mejor sonrisa—. Hoy ha sido un día largo, nada más.

— Espero que todo se arregle —dijo Yuki sonriendo hacia ella.

— Sí, ahora supongo que estaré algo mejor —Yui se encogió de hombros—. Id con cuidado, que ya está muy oscuro.

— Sí, no te preocupes —sonrieron Himitsu y Tetsuya a la vez—. Vamos con ellas.

Los dos se llevaron una mirada fulminante por su parte.

* * *

Me olvidé de presentarlo en el capítulo 12! JAJAJAJAJA (perdón):

*MASARU-KUN (勝くん), acaba de cumplir los 5 años. Nació el 10 de Mayo. Su nombre significa 'Victoria'. Es hijo de Kyouko y (el padre sin nombre), en realidad sus padres no son importantes XDDD. No tiene alias.

Y también me olvidé de ellos en el capítulo 22 u.u'

*HONDOU ERICK (本堂エリク), 19 años. Nació el 2 de Abril. Su nombre significa 'el que Gobierna siempre'. Sus padres son: Hondou Eisuke y Emma. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos son: Breakfinger y 9000478 (desconocido por los demás XD).

*SHIROMA NATSUKI (白間七月), 17 años. Nació el 30 de Octubre. Su nombre significa 'Siete Lunas'. Sus padres son: Hondou Eisuke y Shiroma Misaki. Sus alias y otros nombres conocidos son: Heat y 9000303 (desconocida por los demás XD).

y bueno, ahí está el muerto (?):

*Personaje ya presentado en Por los Años (I): COW MICHAEL (コウ ミカエル). Se desconoce casi todo de él. Antiguo miembro de la BO, que por compasión de Shinichi fue encerrado en un manicomio. Yui creía que estaba muerto, porque Shinichi así se lo dijo a 'Por los Años (I)' (capítulo 40: abuelos), aunque los demás (incluido Shouta) saben la verdad.

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Reencuentros'.


	26. Reencuentros

Hellow!

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Reencuentros_**

13 de Octubre

— Yuna ven a tomar tu almuerzo, venga —Yuki subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación en la que la pequeña estaba durmiendo.

— Quiero dormir más —se quejó ella—. No quiero ir al colegio.

— No vas al colegio, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Yuki sonriendo—. Tenemos que ir a comprar y no puedes quedarte sola en casa.

— Pero…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Yuki hizo su mejor sonrisa y le quitó un poco la manta de encima para poder ver sus ojos.

— Mamá y papá… ¿volverán pronto?

— Sí, muy pronto —Yuki sonrió—. ¿No hablaste con ellos ayer por teléfono, Yuna?

— Sí, pero muy poco —se quejó ella—. Quiero verlos.

— Ven y dame un abrazo pequeña —Yuki tiró de la manta para descubrirla del todo—. Sé que los echas de menos, pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar a por ellos, ¿vale? Además, pronto podrás jugar con tu hermanito y tendrás que ser fuerte por él, ¿vale? —Yuna se incorporó para abrazar a Yuki—. Tu hermanito necesitará mucha ayuda.

— No tengo hambre.

— ¿Qué es eso de que no tienes hambre? —Yuki tiró levemente de su oído y la pequeña se rio—. Bajamos a comer en seguida así que vístete. ¿O tengo que vestirte yo?

— No —Yuna hizo su mejor sonrisa.

— Vamos vístete y baja abajo, ¿vale? —Yuki hizo su mejor sonrisa—. Tengo preparado lo que más te gusta para desayunar.

— ¡Bien! —Yuna levantó sus manos al cielo y dio un par de palmadas.

Yuki salió de la habitación y se fue a la de Kyooi.

— Kyooi, ¡ahora de pie! —el niño se quitó las sábanas de encima con pesadumbre y se incorporó. Estaba demasiado dormido como para poder despertarse. Yuki sonrió. Aún estando dormido el chico podía reconocer en su voz cuando era un ultimátum—. Levanta —dijo en un tono de amenaza. El niño saltó de la cama con mucha calma y la miró intentando abrir los ojos, pero se le cerraban los párpados de cansancio—. ¿Voy a tener que lavarte la cara yo para que te despiertes? Eso te pasa por quedarte jugando con Yuna por la noche. Venga al baño a limpiar tu cara —el niño salió por la puerta hacia el baño, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza y los brazos medio colgando. Siempre había sido muy problemático despertar a Kyooi. Yuki le siguió con la mirada y esperó en la puerta de su habitación para asegurarse de que se apresuraba, pero el niño no salía del baño. Yuki suspiró largamente y miró a dentro del baño. Kyooi se había quedado apoyado en la pared y con los ojos cerrados—. Vas incluso a dormirte de pie —Yuki se mojó la mano y le frotó un poco la cara, haciendo que el niño se sobresaltara y la mirara—. ¿Estás despierto, Kyooi?

— Sí —dijo el niño.

— Ahora lávate la cara, vístete y lávate las manos para venir a desayunar, que llegaremos tarde, si no —Yuki le guiñó un ojo. Kyooi frunció el ceño intentando saber lo que sucedía. Su madre jamás les había despertado tan insistentemente un domingo. Cuando iban a comprar, lo hacían ella o su padre, para que uno de los dos se quedara vigilando que nada malo les pasara a ellos. ¿Llegar tarde? Las tiendas no cerraban hasta dentro de unas horas. ¿Entonces? Sin rechistar ni preguntar se subió en el taburete y se puso agua en las manos para frotar su cara, mientras Yuki bajaba de nuevo abajo. Tetsuya estaba sentado en el sofá y había acabado de llamar entonces, mientras Alumi estaba empezando a almorzar, sentada en la mesa—. ¿Qué dicen?

— Que nos encontramos en el centro comercial y nos lo contarán todo allá.

— Está bien —Yuki miró hacia arriba viendo a Kyooi que salía del baño para irse de nuevo hacia su habitación—. Se va a llevar una sorpresa esa pequeña.

.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Yuna como siempre arrastraba a Kyooi de la mano, con mucha más energía que la que el chico tenía, y siempre al lado de la enérgica Alumi.

— Vamos, vamos, Kyooi, rápido —Yuna intentaba animarlo, pero él solo se dejaba llevar con los ojos medio cerrados de sueño y arrastrando los pies.

— Tranquila, Yuna, llegaremos igual de bien tanto si corres como si no —sonrió Tetsuya desde detrás de ella. Tetsuya le cogió la mano a Yuki con una sonrisa—. El que se va a sorprender será Kyooi con lo dormido que está —murmuró por lo bajo.

— Sí, eso parece —se rio Yuki rodando los ojos.

.

Con solo un par de minutos llegaron al centro comercial. Tetsuya le señaló a Yuki una dirección y Yuna se giró para ver a dónde tenían que ir. Cuando vio a dónde señalaba Tetsuya ella se fue hacia esa dirección, siempre tirando de la mano de Kyooi y vigilando que él no se cayera o no se chocara con la gente que había a esas horas. Pasaron por delante de un restaurante al que Yuna le gustaba mucho el menú que tenían, pero ella ni siquiera miró el interior del lugar o las mesas que había paradas en la terraza. Estaba concentrada guiando al chico hacia la dirección que Tetsuya había señalado.

— Para, Yuna, para —se rio Tetsuya. Alumi miró a su lado y se quedó estática al ver a las personas del restaurante.

— ¿Qué? —la niña lo miró con su cara traviesa.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó el cantante.

— No sé —ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿A dónde vamos?

— Qué pena que ya ni siquiera nos vea —dijo Chizuko sentada en una de las mesas.

— Mira estás haciendo llorar a mamá —se rio Yuki señalando hacia allá.

— ¿Eh? —Yuna se giró de golpe tirando de la mano de Kyooi con fuerza y haciendo que el chico se tambaleara—. ¡Mama! ¡Papa! —la niña soltó a Kyooi y corrió hacia ellos para abrazarse a Himitsu—. Habéis vuelto.

— Sí, ya estamos aquí —Himitsu la sentó en su regazo abrazándola—. ¿Te has portado bien?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Mentirosa —dijo Tetsuya mientras se acercaba con Yuki, Alumi y Kyooi.

Yuna lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Habéis visto algún superhéroe o alguna princesa? —dijo ella emocionada.

— No… —Himitsu sonrió y ella bajó la mirada decepcionada.

— Entonces ese lugar es aburrido —Yuna frunció sus labios.

Chizuko se rio y ella la miró.

— Pero mira lo que conseguimos —sacó un osito de peluche de color azul, que lo dejó encima de la mesa delante de ella. Yuna se quedó parada mirándolo—. ¿No te gusta?

— Se parece a papá —Yuna miró al hombre.

— ¿Tú también? —Himitsu fulminó con la mirada a Chizuko. Mientras Yuna se abrazaba al muñeco.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo decir eso? —se rio Chizuko.

— Bueno, entonces… —Yuki se sentó con ellos, cogiendo a Alumi en su regazo y Tetsuya cogió a Kyooi para sentarse también en la mesa—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Toma Kyooi, esto es para ti —Chizuko sacó un coche de juguete y se lo dejó delante del pequeño—. Y esto para Alumi —le dio un balón de fútbol.

— ¡Gracias! —Alumi sonrió cogiéndolo emocionada.

— ¿Qué se dice Kyooi? —dijo Tetsuya al ver que el niño lo cogía un poco confundido.

— Gracias, Chizuko-obaachan.

— De nada —Chizuko sonrió.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Himitsu rodó los ojos.

— Es la primera persona que no supera la prueba de Hanako —se rio Chizuko señalándolo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no la superaste? ¿No pasaste el examen? —Yuki lo miró confundida.

— No me gusta disparar, no pude hacerlo —se quejó él medio ruborizado—. Tuve que pedirles un arco para intentarlo, pero ni siquiera así pude hacerlo.

— Es la primera vez que puedo superar a mi hermano en algo —Tetsuya levantó dos dedos delante de él—. Tardé diez segundos con una puntuación del cien por cien.

— Ya, pero tú eres un asesino y yo no —Himitsu se rio.

— Soy agente del FBI, que es distinto —se rio Tetsuya.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Tendrás que…?

— No lo pondrán en la cárcel —Chizuko sonrió—. Porque Hanako lo ha contratado para colaborar con el Programa. El problema es que lo obligarán cada año a hacer esas pruebas estúpidas y me obliga a mí a ir con él como su compañera.

— ¿Te ha obligado a trabajar estando así? —Yuki miró a su hermana.

— Himitsu hizo todo el trabajo realmente —se rió Chizuko—. Pero es que no podía dejar que lo encerraran por mi culpa. Mitsu-kun es un buen chico y ellos solo querían hacerle daño.

— ¿Pero ha pasado algo? —preguntó Yuki.

— Nada —Chizuko sonrió—. Fue algo fácil, con la ayuda de Himitsu. Nos hicieron hacer trabajo de campo encontrando a un asesino en serie.

— Muy bonito —Yuki entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Cómo se lo permitiste? —miró a Himitsu.

— Yo le dije que no, pero ella no quería separarse de mí ni un segundo —se quejó él—. Siempre que le daba esquinazo ella terminaba encontrándome.

— Voy a matar a Hanako —Yuki golpeó la mesa—. ¿Chizuko por qué lo hiciste?

— No me puse en peligro, Yuki, te lo prometo —Chizuko le guiñó el ojo.

— Entonces, ¿se ha terminado, no? —Tetsuya le puso una mano delante de Yuki para que dejara el tema a un lado—. Tranquilízate, ella está bien, ¿no la ves?

— No —Himitsu suspiró con cansancio—. Ahora básicamente soy de su propiedad. Cuando a ella le apetezca me puede llamar para ir a resolver otro caso en su nombre.

— ¿Por qué? —el matrimonio Miyano hablaron a la vez, mientras los miraron confundidos.

— ¿Cómo que por qué…? —Chizuko miró a Himitsu—. Pues porque al parecer Himitsu hizo demasiado buen trabajo conmigo y por ese motivo ahora tendremos que ir cada dos por tres.

— Pero mientras lo hablamos en el avión de regreso, Chizuko tuvo una idea —Himitsu sonrió hacia Tetsuya—. Como ahora formo parte del FBI puedo unirme al Programa y por lo tanto rehusar de las egoístas peticiones de Hanako. Solo iré cuando me lo pidan directamente del Programa.

— Si tienes la placa, eso podemos hacerlo —dijo Tetsuya sonriendo.

— Sí —Himitsu la sacó de su bolsillo y la dejó en la mesa.

— Bien, entonces iré al Programa a buscar los papeles y hacemos estos trámites para que puedas salvarte del todo —Tetsuya sonrió—. Además, una vez entras al Programa no te pueden detener por acciones pasadas, solo te pueden detener por acciones futuras como agente.

— Ah, no sabía de eso —Chizuko sonrió—. Esa sí es una buena noticia.

— Cierto —Yuki la miró.

— Cambiaron las normas hace uno o dos años, creo —Tetsuya se encogió de hombros—. Fue cuando llegó Yuna, creo.

— Sí, fue por esos días —Yuki afirmó con la cabeza y lo miró—. Yo tampoco pude ir a recoger los nuevos informes de Irie-san, Tetsuya no me dejó. Y después de leerlos él, en lugar de dármelos para enterarme los tira.

— Qué malo —se rio Chizuko.

— Ah, fue un error, estaba junto con los borradores de los informes que estaba haciendo para la policía y no me di cuenta —se quejó el cantante.

— Sí, claro —Yuki sonrió fríamente hacia él.

— Eres mala conmigo —se quejó Tetsuya.

.

30 de Octubre

Ya hacía demasiados días que Akira esperaba aquello. ¿Pero porqué Aiko le daba la culpa a él? ¿Qué había estado observando mucho a esa chica? La verdad, le llamaba la atención, nada más. Akira colgó el teléfono con enfado. ¿Qué sucedía con esa loca? ¿Por qué ahora que estaban bien decidía cortar con él por teléfono, diciéndole un 'tengo que ir con mi hermana, ya no aguanto más'? Akira realmente lo había intentado. Había intentado apartarla de las malas compañías. Había intentado que ella le siguiera, porque era realmente una buena chica, pero… que escogiera más el irse con su hermana en una banda que irse con él… ¿por qué? ¿Qué ganaba ella con eso? Akira se lo había dejado bien claro desde un principio. Él quería que ella estuviera segura y ahora… golpeó la mesa de madera de la recepción con fuerza, rompiéndola en dos. Los dos empleados del hotel que estaban allí se sobresaltaron asustados apartándose de él, mientras los clientes que en ese momento estaban en la entrada lo miraban asustados. Akira cerró los ojos resoplando, pero no podía tranquilizarse. Tenía que golpear algo más o a alguien tal vez…

— Di-di-disculpe, Akira-san —uno de los recepcionistas, tartamudeó al hablar hacia él. Llevaba demasiados años trabajando en ese hotel, como para conocer todas las proezas de ese chico. La mirada de Akira le hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás—. ¿Qu-qu-qué su-su-su-su-sucede?

— ¿Qué sucede? —Akira apretó sus puños con fuerza—. Que la mesa me ha enojado —él sonrió con frialdad y se alejó de allí hacia el ascensor.

.

Chieko estaba fuera con Hiro; Mamoru y Asami estaban con problemas de nuevo; ¿qué podía hacer? Necesitaba hablar, pero, ¿hablar con alguno de los otros? No, ni siquiera les tenía confianza. Él había salido muchas veces con los Kuroba y los Miyano, porque estaban con Mamoru y Asami, pero ni siquiera le caían bien. A medio camino decidió subir por las escaleras. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba. Necesitaba airearse, tal vez. Necesitaba salir, pero iba en dirección contraria. ¿Qué había sido ese 'perdóname'? ¿Qué había sido esa voz dulce y amable con la que le había dicho todo aquello? ¿Por qué no podían estar como siempre y seguir como si nada? Aiko había cambiado. Desde que se encontró a su hermana besándose con ese tipo, hacía dos semanas, había cambiado mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora le daba calabazas de esta manera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? Él estaba siendo amable, él estaba siendo paciente y en cambio ella ni siquiera se dignaba a decírselo a la cara. ¿Era eso por lo que estaba tan enojado, verdad? Sí, eso…; no. Definitivamente él sabía que terminaría así. Aiko solo hablaba de ese tipo desde que lo vio con su hermana. ¿No estaba él hablando de esa chica también precisamente para que se diera cuenta? Tal vez no fuera eso, simplemente que Aiko no sentía nada por él, ya no.

Había subido todos los pisos del hotel a pie y empezaba a faltarle el aire, pero aún así subió hacia el tejado y salió a fuera. Se apoyó en la barandilla y observó los lejanos coches pasar por debajo de él, con gente que entraba y salía de ese edificio o de los de los lados. Competencia… más competencia; se decía a sí mismo cuando veía a la gente entrar en el hotel de su derecha. Ignorantes… más ignorantes; añadía en su mente cuando veía que la gente entraba en el sucio hotel de su izquierda.

— ¿Estás bien? —Akira se sobresaltó al escuchar esa dulce y suave voz que había hablado detrás de él. Se giró para mirar a la chica que había visto en el cumpleaños de Mamoru y que hacía días estaba hospedándose en el hotel. Una mirada tan profunda como esa no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente—. No creo que la mesa te haya podido enojar.

— ¿Me has seguido? —Akira se cruzó de brazos.

— No te pongas tan a la defensiva —se rio ella al verlo—. No voy a hacerte daño. Pero hace exactamente seis meses, nueve días y casi 13 horas, yo también me sentí muy agresiva —ella se acercó lentamente y se apoyó en la barandilla mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza contra los dos—. Un tipo al que estábamos persiguiendo, que había escapado de un manicomio, mató a la única persona que había cuidado de mí desde que tenía quince años. Mi padre realmente había hecho mucho para cuidar de una adolescente con problemas de agresividad y mal humor, a resultado de presenciar el asesinato de su propia madre. Pero también le mataron. Así que me subí al coche, después de arrastrar a mi hermano herido, y conduje tan rápido como pude para salir de allí. Pero no se puede pensar cuando las decepciones y las penas te comen por dentro. Terminé chocándome contra una casa y los dos con un hierro clavado en los brazos conseguimos escapar de ese loco por los pelos. Tenía tantas ganas de romper algo, que terminé estampando el coche de mi padre.

— Un loco, ¿eh? —Akira chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

— Mi novia me ha dejado porque quería irse con su hermana la bandida —Akira bajó la mirada—. Ni se atreve a decírmelo en la cara, porque sabe que esa no es la verdad.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Lleva dos semanas hablando, pensando y solo pendiente de un tipo que se estaba besando con su hermana.

— Oh… —Natsuki frunció el ceño—. Lo siento.

— Bah, me importa poco —Akira suspiró—. Que se las coma ese tipo de la banda, a ella y a su hermana. Llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando alejarla de su problemática familia, para poder animarla, pero ella seguía terminando yendo a esa casa o con su hermana. Ya me había cansado de eso.

— No pareces tan cansado de eso —Natsuki lo observó detenidamente.

— ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera debería de estar contándote esto —Akira se alejó de ella, pero ella le cogió de la mano.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —Natsuki tiró de él—. Yo... vengo de otros países, un poco más habituados al contacto humano, así que no te asustes —se rio al notar que el chico temblaba levemente—. Mi hermano se ha largado de nuevo a terminar los informes y me ha dejado sola, pero yo no quiero estar sola hoy, por favor.

— Oye, no soy de ese tipo de gente, ¿vale?

— Yo tampoco —se rio ella—. Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños y tú acabas de perder tus planes, así que, ¿querrías pasar el día conmigo como amigos?

— ¿Y esas dos locas de tus primas? —Akira sonrió, recordaba que Yuki y Chizuko habían dicho que eran primas.

— Están con sus familias y no quiero meterme al medio de golpe. Además, perdimos el contacto en cuanto murió mi madre —Natsuki se encogió de hombros—. Son buenas y realmente amables, pero, yo no tengo confianza en ellas tampoco. Vamos, solo ir a tomar algo en la habitación o en el restaurante. Yo lo pago todo, no abusaré del hecho que seas uno de los administradores del hotel —Natsuki se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

— Está bien —Akira se encogió de hombros—. Realmente no tengo nada más que hacer.

— Bien —Natsuki le cogió de la mano y tiró de él—. ¿A dónde?

— Prefiero en la habitación, así no tendré que encontrarme con mis padres para que me peguen la bronca de haber roto la mesa y los ordenadores que había encima —se rio Akira.

— Cuando salgas lo harán igual —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

— Ya, pero se habrán calmado un poco —Akira hizo una sonrisa fugaz.

— Oh, entiendo —Natsuki sonrió y tiró de él por las escaleras hacia la habitación. La abrió y le dejó entrar, para entrar ella luego—. Mi hermano se fue antes de ayer y seguramente no volverá hasta mañana. Me llamó para felicitarme, pero parecía realmente ocupado. Es la primera vez que paso mi cumpleaños sola, no me gusta.

— Está bien, pero, no creo que sea una buena compañía ahora mismo —se rio Akira.

— Tengo una pistola, soy agente de la CIA al fin y al cabo —Natsuki sonrió fríamente—. Así que no hagas nada en mi contra que puedo dispararte.

— Das miedo —Akira se sentó en la cama y suspiró—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Dime, ¿qué es bonito por ver fuera de Tokio? —Natsuki se acercó a la única mesa que había en el escritorio y cogió una pequeña guía de viajes. Luego se sentó a su lado, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Japón? —preguntó Akira.

— Mucho, pero como siempre lo dedicamos al trabajo, no tenemos tiempo para visitar. Pero después de que Erick termine de escribir estos informes y de entregarlos conforme nuestros jefes, tendremos al menos diez días para poder ver todo —sonrió ella—. Quiero llevarlo a divertirse un poco. Desde que Erick conoció a nuestro padre, cuando tenía diez años, no se ha divertido jamás, saliendo a ver mundo, solo estaba inmerso en las misiones de su padre. Y la verdad es que ambos necesitamos un poco de cambio de aires.

— Vamos a ver —Akira observó el índice de la guía y sonrió—. ¿Qué os gusta?

— ¿Cómo que qué nos gusta?

— ¿Mar o montaña? ¿Museos o edificios? ¿Buenas vistas o los rincones más curiosos de la ciudad?

— Pues no sé, somos bastante contradictorios con nuestros gustos —Natsuki se rio.

Akira la observó atentamente, parecía cómoda con su presencia, algo que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo en Aiko. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? En realidad, él estaba saliendo con ella porque era una buena chica pero, ¿por qué sentía que con Natsuki empezaba a ponerse más nervioso que cuando estaba con Aiko? Tal vez, jamás se había sentido muy unido a Aiko pero, ¿la echaría de menos? Mientras le mostraba los lugares a Natsuki, él seguía intentando pensar lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

En realidad tampoco era que la echara de menos y de eso se daba cuenta ahora. Podía pasarse dos días sin verla y no le importaba. Él no se habría vuelto loco como Mamoru cuando Asami estaba lejos de él. ¿Tal vez no la echaba de menos tanto como creía? Él no estaba tan preocupado como Hiro cuando Chieko se retrasaba tan solo cinco minutos. ¿Por qué sabía que Aiko era fuerte a pesar de su apariencia? Él no quería o no tenía que esforzarse mucho para hacerla sonreír, como hacía Takeshi a diario por Sara. ¿Por qué Aiko era fácil de hacer reír y sonreír? Él no intentaba ocultar sus nervios cuando había alguien que intentaba ligarse a su novia, como hacía Tetsuya con Yuki. ¿Por qué nadie lo había intentado hasta el momento? Él no tenía la necesidad de coger de la mano como Himitsu tenía con Chizuko. ¿Por qué Aiko era también demasiado vergonzosa con ello? Él realmente no sentía la necesidad de eso. No la sentía y al parecer a Aiko tampoco le importaba. Porque jamás hizo el esfuerzo de verle más a menudo, de llamarle más a menudo, de intentar hacerle sonreír a él, ni ahuyentar a las chicas que se acercaban a él para intentar ligárselo de manera más carnal, o de cogerle de la mano mientras andaban al lado del otro. Definitivamente Aiko no tenía necesidad por estar con él y él tampoco por estar con ella.

Y ahí terminaron sus pensamientos. Pensar más en el tema le enojaría aún más y él prefería ser amable con la gente que le pedía estar a su lado, como había hecho Natsuki.

— Hablar de restaurantes me da hambre —se quejó de repente ella a su lado—. ¿Quieres algo?

— No gracias —Akira sonrió. Y la observó irse al teléfono para pedir algo. Él tampoco iría a abusar de su hospitalidad, cuando en realidad ella le había ayudado, obligándolo a pensar en otra cosa y aliviándolo un poco.

En realidad pasar la tarde con ella tampoco había sido tan mala idea. Cuando los servicios de habitaciones vinieron a traerle comida, Akira se escondió al lado de la pared para que no le vieran y avisaran a sus padres, ante una risueña Natsuki. En realidad a él le daba igual si le encontraban, pero no le importaba estar a solas con ella. El primer día en que la vio, había pensado que solo era una chica con secretos. Conforme fueron pasando los días, parecía muy fría, aunque bonita y amistosa con su hermano. En cambio, ahora veía realmente una amable mujer, muy descubierta de sentimientos y atenta.

Conforme la tarde iba pasando, la comida sencilla de frutas, empezó a ser compartida por los dos, junto con las risas y las curiosidades de cada uno. Extraños momentos en los que ambos sentían que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían. Las horas, que en un día normal eran demasiado largas, ahora se hacían terriblemente cortas. Sin darse cuenta las conversaciones cambiaban cada dos por tres, incluso llegando a contar pequeños secretos que, tal vez pocas personas, conocieran de ellos. Hasta que sus manos se encontraron casualmente dentro del bol de las frutas, haciendo que Akira, avergonzado, apartara su mano. Natsuki sonrió observándolo y haciendo que él se sintiera realmente extraño. ¿Qué era ese pequeño dolor de barriga que parecía llegarle?

— Lo siento, tengo… tengo que irme —Akira se levantó de pronto y salió corriendo de allí.

Ya era completamente de noche y en el hotel ya estaban sirviendo la cena a todos. Akira bajó las escaleras y se fue directo al bar. Siempre ayudaba a los camareros, ya que le encantaba hacerse ver y hablar con la gente. Las escaleras parecían llevarse esas cosquillas de la barriga, pero le llenaban su cabeza de los latidos de su corazón.

En esos momentos, Chieko estaba con los brazos cruzados frente a Hiro, sentada en un taburete y alejada de todo el mundo. Definitivamente sus padres le habían contado acerca de su… ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿Momento de ira? Sonoko estaba ayudando a Makoto en limpiar las mesas y demás para que todo fuera perfecto. Justo poner un pie a dentro, Chieko ya se levantaba para ir a encararlo, pero él no podía esperar a que se callara, así que se fue directo a la cocina a coger un delantal y a ayudar a los camareros, dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca. Sonoko, cuando vio que el chico estaba ayudando y Chieko se estaba enojando de ver que ni siquiera se detenía para escucharla, decidió acercarse a él.

— ¿Todo bien, Akira? —la sonrisa que él le dedicó antes de afirmar con la cabeza hizo verle que realmente estaba bien—. Luego hablamos un poco, ¿está bien?

— Sí, siento todo lo que ha pasado antes —dijo girando la mirada un poco avergonzado.

— Trabaja fuerte —añadió Sonoko mientras se iba con Chieko—. Vete de aquí si no quieres verlo así, pero es mejor que te tranquilices por el momento. Luego hablaremos con él, ¿vale?

.

Al cabo de un rato, Natsuki apareció por el restaurante y se sentó completamente sola en una mesa. Akira se apresuró a ir con ella antes de que otro camarero pudiera acercarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella en medio de una sonrisa entre preocupada y sincera.

— Sí, perdona —Akira intentó hacer su mejor sonrisa sincera, pero le terminó saliendo una mueca.

— ¿Te sentiste mal conmigo, verdad?

— No, no es eso —Akira negó con la cabeza rápidamente—. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde y tengo que ayudar y demás.

— No te sentiste bien —Natsuki se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza—. Perdón por ser egoísta.

— Ah —Natsuki se levantó de allí y se fue sin decir nada más—. Espe…

— ¿Es que estás haciéndolo expresamente de asustar a todos nuestros clientes? —Chieko se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados.

— Deja de dar la lata, ¿quieres? —Akira se fue a tomar el pedido a otra pareja que acababa de entrar.

Cuando todos los clientes ya se habían ido, era la hora de comer todos los empleados del hotel. Se cambiaban las ropas para vestirse normal y entonces todos se sentaban en una sola mesa, como una gran familia. Chieko se aseguró de sentarse al lado de su hermano suficientemente cerca como para poderlo golpear si hacía falta.

— ¿Y? ¿Podemos saber lo que ha sucedido contigo? —dijo con una voz más enojada de lo normal, mientras todos empezaban a comer.

— No creo que este sea el lugar indicado para hablarlo, ¿vale? —respondió él.

— ¿Por qué no? —Chieko le pellizcó con fuerza el brazo haciendo que él se apartara quejándose—. Dime ahora mismo lo que sucede. ¿Por qué estallaste de esa manera cargándote toda nuestra recepción? ¿Por qué te comportas como un crío?

— Corté con Aiko —dijo él en un susurro muy bajo que solo escucharon ella y sus padres, porque eran los que estaban pendientes de su conversación.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sonoko con el ceño fruncido.

— Está interesada en un chico con el que va su hermana, así que se va con ella —Akira se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estás bien? —Makoto lo miró confundido.

— Extrañamente sí —Akira sonrió hacia él.

— ¿Y esa clienta a la que asustaste? —Chieko lo miró de reojo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe e inconsciente de la situación? Su hermana había chasqueado la lengua un par de veces—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Nada —Akira se encogió de hombros—. Se aloja en el hotel, al parecer es su cumpleaños y su hermano se fue hace unos días. Así que está sola. Me siguió a la azotea y estuvimos hablando toda la tarde.

— ¿Por eso estás tan bien? ¿Por qué estabas ligando con otra?

— ¡No estaba ligando con ella! —Akira respondió a su hermana alzando la voz más de la cuenta y haciendo que todos se callaran para mirarlo—. ¡Estaba intentando animarla un poco!

— Después de cargarte nuestra recepción —Chieko sonrió con enfado, haciendo que Akira se removiera incómodo—, te vas a ligar con nuestras clientas. Eres patético, ¿lo sabías?

— Ya te he dicho que no, ¿sabes quién es esa chica? —Akira arqueó una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos y sonreía con malicia. Chieko negó con la cabeza, ella la recordaba de haberla visto en algún sitio, pero seguía sin acordarse—. Es la prima de las gemelas Shiroma, forma parte del Clan Shiroma: es la que vino el día del cumpleaños de Mamoru. Al parecer negó las peticiones de ellas dos a verse y como ellas dos no tienen ni idea de que se hospeda aquí no han podido venir. Natsuki-san no quiere molestar más a su familia.

— ¿Así que Natsuki-san, eh? —Chieko sonrió con burla.

— ¿Crees que me juntaría con alguien que me trajera más problemas que Asami con Hattori? —Akira se rio—. Ni lo sueñes.

— ¿Y? —Sonoko decidió intervenir—. ¿Qué pasó con esa chica?

— Vino al restaurante y se largó en cuanto Akira se le acercó —Chieko informó a su madre después de rodar los ojos.

— Yo no le he dicho ni hecho nada —se quejó Akira encarando a su hermana.

— Yo no he dicho que lo hicieras —dijo Chieko riéndose.

— ¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara? —Akira parecía enojado.

— ¿Vamos a llamar a las Shiroma? —Chieko sonrió.

— Solo molestarás a nuestra clienta, idiota —respondió Akira—. No puedes decirles que está aquí, porque eso sería dar información privada de nuestros clientes.

— Vamos, quisiera saber el motivo por el que no quieres dejar que sus primas sepan que está aquí —respondió Chieko.

— No es que no quiera, es que ella no quiere —dijo Akira—. Así que compórtate un poco y no desveles la identidad de nuestros clientes a nadie.

— Bueno, pero se me ocurre otra cosa que podemos hacer por ella —dijo Takeyama, el hombre de la recepción, con una sonrisa.

.

Akira suspiró largamente. ¿Por qué le enviaban a él a hacer los encargos esos? Además, tal vez ella ya se hubiera ido a dormir. Dio un golpe muy suave a la puerta y se quedó quieto con la mano alzada. No sabía si llamar una segunda vez y molestarla o si volver con Chieko, que lo estaba esperando en el rellano de las escaleras, y decirle que se había ido a dormir. La puerta se abrió antes de que él pudiera decidirse por una de las dos opciones, dejando ver a una Natsuki en bata y con mirada completamente despierta. Akira se giró de golpe avergonzado. ¿Qué hacía esa chica vestida de esa manera?

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kyogoku-san? —preguntó ella.

— Me hacen venir a buscarte un momento —respondió Akira intentando que no se le notara un pequeño temblor en su voz. Tenía unas terribles ganas de girarse para cubrirla con algo menos provocativo—. Por favor —Natsuki le cogió de la mano y tiró de él para meterlo dentro de la habitación. Luego cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella para que Akira no pudiera salir. Natsuki cruzó sus brazos y lo observó atentamente—. ¿Qué haces?

— Nada, solo estaba pensando en quién te hace venirme a buscar —Natsuki sonrió fríamente.

— Mi hermana —Akira desvió la mirada intentando no verla.

— Está bien —Natsuki encogió sus hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás hasta dejarlo sentado en la cama.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Akira.

— Quédate aquí —Natsuki se rio al verlo rojo como un tomate hasta la punta de su pelo castaño—. Porque si no, no iré —Akira frunció el ceño, completamente confundido. Natsuki se fue hacia el armario y cogió un vestido de una pieza. Lo puso por su cabeza mientras se quitaba las mangas de la bata y luego se puso el vestido por encima sin dejar ver ni siquiera un poco de su piel. La bata terminó al suelo. Ella se giró para mirarlo. Akira se había cubierto la cara con sus manos y estaba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos para no mirar a la chica—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó ella.

— ¿A ti te parece normal hacer esas cosas delante de completos desconocidos? —preguntó Akira.

— Ya te lo he dicho esta tarde —Natsuki sonrió cogiéndole las manos y tirando de él para levantarlo—. Tengo pistola, así que no creo que te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima. Además, después de esta tarde, ya no somos ni completos ni desconocidos —Natsuki le besó la mejilla y luego se acercó al espejo de la entrada y ató su pelo con una pinza hacia un lado. Miró a Akira. Era demasiado tímido ese chico, parecía estar fundiéndose—. ¿Vamos? —le cogió de la mano, y después de coger la llave de la habitación que había dejado encima del pequeño escritorio, salió de la habitación cerrando las luces y arrastrando a un avergonzado Akira. Ella bajó por las escaleras encontrándose con una disimulada Chieko, que hacía ver que no les había espiado desde las escaleras—. Te lo devuelvo, parece que este jamás se recupera —Natsuki se rio, haciendo que Chieko la mirara confundida—. Parece ser que es demasiado vergonzoso para aguantar cualquier broma.

— ¿Broma? Si parece un tomate con patas —Chieko miró al chico que estaba por estallar—. Vaya, llevo años intentándolo hacer callar de esa manera y ahora resulta que solo una completa desconocida puede conseguirlo —Chieko sonrió hacia Natsuki—. Gracias.

— De nada. Ya sabes, cuando quieras lo vuelvo a hacer —Natsuki sonrió ampliamente.

— Estaré esperando por ello —Chieko sonrió y las dos siguieron bajando las escaleras, mientras Natsuki mantenía a Akira cogido del brazo y tiraba de él.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, todos habían hecho una especie de fiesta privada improvisada para Natsuki, en que la celebraban todos los trabajadores del hotel.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Natsuki.

— Bueno, mi hermano dijo que era tu cumpleaños y estabas sola. Quieras o no eso es algo deprimente —se rio Chieko encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por mí? —Natsuki miró a Akira. El chico mantenía la mirada en el agarre de la chica.

— Solo espero que mi hermano no te haya hecho nada raro, porque como lo haya hecho le doy la paliza de su vida —Chieko también lo miró pero con una mirada amenazante. Él ni siquiera parecía escucharla—. Vaya, será mejor que lo sueltes, porque no parece ni siquiera estar en este mundo.

— Perdón —Natsuki se rio mientras apartaba su mano.

— Bueno, solo hay tres tipos de platos para cenar, así que ponte cómoda y disfruta de la cena —Chieko empujó a Natsuki hacia la mesa y la sentó en una silla vacía, entre Sonoko y su marido—. Espero que al menos podamos ser tu compañía por hoy.

Hiro, que hasta el momento había estado callado, dando de comer a Tsuki, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ella y luego sonrió.

— No te preocupes —Natsuki sonrió—. Gracias, de verdad. Esto es asombroso.

— Bueno, mi hermano se negó en llamar a tus primas, así que esto es lo mínimo —Chieko se sentó al otro lado de Tsuki, mientras Natsuki le devolvía el saludo a Hiro.

— Porque yo le dije que no quería molestar —respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente hacia Akira, quién era empujado por Makoto a su asiento—. Por cierto, ¿tú no eres Hiro-kun? —el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Uno de los magos Kuroba?

— Ah, sí —Hiro sonrió con su mejor cara de póquer hacia ella.

— Vaya, un placer —Natsuki sonrió entre tímida e impaciente—. He ido a muchas actuaciones vuestras, sois los mejores de la sociedad de la magia. Jamás puedo descubrir vuestros trucos, y eso que hay magos a los que he podido leer mucho antes de que empezaran con el truco.

— Vaya, es un honor —Hiro sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez sinceramente.

— Sí, alguna vez ha hecho algún truco de magia por nuestro hotel con su hermano, son increíbles —dijo uno de los empleados.

— Sí, yo tampoco jamás he podido ver sus trucos y eso que algunas veces incluso les he visto ensayándolos —dijo otro.

— Vaya, eso sí es tener suerte —Natsuki sonrió hacia el hombre—. Poder verlos ensayar es algo que uno no puede hacer realmente.

— Así que, ¿una fan? —Hiro sonrió.

— Bueno, del grupo más bien —Natsuki lo miró un poco emocionada—. Hattori Mamoru y Hakuba Sara son los mejores detectives y no se pueden comparar el uno con el otro, porque ambos usan sus conocimientos de forma distinta, aunque Hakuba sea muy buena descubriendo a la gente y dejándola en evidencia, Hattori es muy bueno con el kendo, seguramente herencia de su padre —se rio Natsuki—. Kudo Asami, aunque también sea buena como detective, es una excelente actriz, y destaca mucho por sus habilidades en artes marciales y en aprendizaje rápido de cualquier cosa que le propongan. Miyano Tetsuya es un buen cantante, realmente tiene buenas canciones y la música que hacen los Bullet Junior excelente —Hiro arqueó una ceja para contradecirla, pero ella siguió hablando más rápido—. Luego los gemelos Kuroba, unos magos impresionantes que dejan que la gente entre en otro mundo distinto y se olvide por unos momentos de sus preocupaciones. Luego mis primas, Yuki y Chizuko, digamos que por lo que he oído, no han dejado ni un solo criminal suelto y siempre evitan meterse con la Yakuza, para no verse envueltas con los problemas de su familia. Es admirable que ni siquiera avisen a su familia cuando la policía va a por ellos. Y bueno, Kyogoku Chieko, ha hecho un gran trabajo con todos los blogs de ellos, mostrando sus perfectas habilidades informáticas.

— Te dejas a uno —respondió Hiro riéndose.

— Kyogoku Akira, ¿eh? —Natsuki lo miró de reojo, al igual que Hiro. El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre—. Bueno, aparte de por los campeonatos de karate parecidos a los de su padre, no resalta en alguna habilidad impresionante. Y por cierto, que conste que a la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera les he visto las caras. Todos los he ido conociendo por los blogs de Kyogoku-san y por el fanático de mi padre en conocer todas las proezas de los hijos de sus amigos —Hiro y Chieko se rieron—. Habéis llegado todos juntos a entenderos y hacer posible un mundo de competidores entre amigos que para mí es algo impresionante.

— Gracias —dijo Chieko dándole un codazo a su hermano para que reaccionara de una vez. Se lo miró unos segundos. Akira mantenía la mirada a la mesa sin decir nada—. Te ha cogido fuerte esta vez, Oniichan.

Akira ni siquiera la miró. Estaba concentrado en intentar borrar las imágenes que aún tenía en su cabeza. Se sentía egoísta sentir felicidad por ese pequeño contacto, dulce y corto, de los labios de ella en su mejilla. Estaba ardiendo. Completamente ardiendo. No le importaba que los demás hablaran, solo estaba escuchando la voz de ella mientras hablaba con los demás. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Él no era impresionante? Sí, él lo sería. Le demostraría a esa chica que podía ser el mejor de todos pero, ¿cómo? Ella admiraba a los demás porque eran más famosos que él, pero él no podía hacerse famoso de ninguna manera. Seguía siendo el segundo en los campeonatos de karate, y su 'hermosa hermana', hablando en ironía, jamás le dedicaría ningún tipo de blog a él, porque ella misma tampoco le admiraba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él quería también que lo consideraran alguien increíble, pero… ¿consideraran? No, más bien considerara.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, todos habían terminado de cenar y él ni siquiera había dado un solo bocado. Tampoco era que tuviera hambre, habiendo comido las frutas que ella había pedido. Pero eso servía para que Chieko se riera aún más de él. Chieko, Hiro y Tsuki se fueron hacia su casa, cerca de la playa y del hotel. Los demás trabajadores también empezaron a irse, excepto los del turno de noche que se quedaban para hacer guardia en la puerta del hotel. Sonoko y Makoto también abandonaron pronto el lugar mientras los cocineros terminaban de limpiar todo en la cocina para irse a dormir. Natsuki se sentó en una silla al lado de Akira y se lo quedó observando. El chico había ido respondiendo en monosílabos toda la cena y no estaba centrado en lo que le habían dicho todos, para bromear con él.

— ¿Estás bien? —él la miró un poco desconcertado y afirmó con la cabeza—. Lo negaré si se lo dices a tu hermana, pero realmente creo que el mejor de todos es Kyogoku Akira —Natsuki sonrió hacia él y él cambió su mirada a completamente desconcertada y sorprendida—. Siempre vistes cosas disimuladas, pero de calidad; intentas pasar desapercibido, aún siendo amigo de personas tan famosas; y sigues tu camino, alejado de ellos para no deslumbrarlos. Eres realmente una persona muy poco egocéntrica y no te importa lo que los demás crean que seas solo una luz de decoración —Natsuki miró hacia delante de ella moviendo los pies un poco incómoda—. Prefieres siempre pasar desapercibido y ayudarles cuando ellos más lo necesitan.

— Vaya, me incomoda que haya alguien que se fije en mí —Akira desvió la mirada. Realmente era algo que a él jamás le había gustado. Que sus amigos se fijaran en él, siempre le subía el ánimo, pero que un completo desconocido lo hiciera… eso ya era otro asunto.

— Siempre detrás de sus amigos, suficientemente cerca para apoyarlos, pero suficientemente lejos, como para pasar desapercibido —Natsuki lo miró de nuevo sonriendo—. Eres realmente alguien por admirar —Akira hizo una sonrisa entre atontada y sincera—. A mí me agobiaría ser siempre la única que nadie admira. Quizás no seas famoso, puesto que muchas veces terminas segundo en los campeonatos de karate, pero yo prefiero la gente que se esfuerza para llegar al máximo, que la gente que llega al máximo y deja de esforzarse, porque ya no puede moverse de allí —Akira la miró sorprendido. Estar al lado de Mamoru, siempre le había hecho aprender tres cosas: que ellos eran lo que eran, porque sus familias les habían ayudado en conseguirlo; que todos los que lo admiraban lo hacían por lo que él era por físico y no por lo que pudiera ser de corazón; y que las fans daban verdadero miedo.

— ¿Me has estado observando? —preguntó Akira.

— He estado interesándome por todo lo que rodeaba a mi familia y cuando me tocó ver a Yuki y Chizuko, me di cuenta de lo lejos que se habían quedado ellas de las tareas de nuestra familia —Natsuki se encogió de hombros—. Ver que ellas dos podían estar tan tranquilas, me hizo interesarme por todo lo que les rodeaba a ellas. Y cuando me di cuenta estaba viendo todas las fotografías de Hattori-san y los demás, viendo que detrás siempre aparecías tú en segundo plano.

— Así que…

— No me llames fan, no lo soy —lo interrumpió Natsuki riéndose—. Solo que me fijé en algo que deslumbraba mucho más que el resto.

— ¿Deslumbro? —Akira la miró con seriedad—. ¿Yo?

— Eres la sombra de todos, pero eso no significa que no puedas pasar por encima de ellos, en mis ojos —Natsuki se ruborizó levemente y entonces se levantó de la silla—. Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir.

— Espera… —Akira la cogió de la mano mientras se levantaba detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué? —ella se quedó mirándolo.

— ¿Por qué crees que deslumbro? —preguntó él.

— Porque no te importa la situación entre tú y tus amigos y aún así siempre terminas a su lado —Natsuki sonrió—. Eres una buena persona, que demuestra que quiere a sus amigos tal y como son y que ellos te quieren tal y como eres. Y eso es algo que he admirado mucho siempre —Natsuki le acarició levemente la mejilla con la mano libre y él se la cogió—. Gracias por todo, realmente ha sido el mejor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo.

— Oye, ¿quién eres? —preguntó él acercándose un poco a ella. Le molestaba. Le molestaba mucho el brillo de sus ojos tan grande. Le molestaba mucho la sonrisa tan dulce y sincera que mostraba cuando estaban a solas. Le molestaba mucho que esa chica hubiera estado ocupando su cabeza cada momento mientras había estado sirviendo a las mesas. Le molestaban aquellas hormigas que se paseaban por su barriga cada vez que hablaba o tocaba a Natsuki.

— Solo alguien que está de paso —respondió ella.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó él. ¿Cómo era eso? Él jamás había preguntado tal cosa. ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Qué le importaba a él si una clienta se estaba más tiempo o menos? ¿Qué le importaba? Era solo una clienta a la que había de tratar con respeto y amabilidad. Solo eso.

— En cuanto mi hermano llegue tendremos que volver a irnos, hacia Hokkaido esta vez —Natsuki suspiró—. Tal vez mañana o pasado.

Akira bajó la mirada al suelo. Se sentía dolido, ¿por qué? Él jamás se había sentido así. Tal vez un poco triste y solitario pero, ¿por qué le dolía el pecho de esa manera? Él podía entender que una conocida llegara y se fuera tal y como había venido, pero... los labios de ella se juntaron con los suyos. Akira se quedó sorprendido. Jamás había besado a alguien… bueno, sí, un par de veces a una, demasiado tímida, Aiko, pero… su barriga se removía de tal manera que parecía realmente que iba a vomitar. Aunque extrañamente era una sensación embriagadora y muy nostálgica. Se sentía bien. Por unos momentos dejó que su extremadamente precavida cabeza correspondiera ese beso. Lo había esperado. Lo había esperado desde el primer momento en que le había hablado. Extrañamente incluso sentía que lo había esperado desde que la vio entrar con su hermano por la puerta, vistiendo de esa manera tan despreocupada e infantil, pero era una clienta, no podía hacer eso. No podía. Se apartó lentamente de ella intentando evitar mirarla a los ojos.

— Lo siento —susurró casi sin voz.

— No, no te preocupes —dijo ella—. He sido yo la que me he precipitado.

— Eres una clienta, yo no…

— Oh, ya veo —Natsuki se encogió de hombros—. Entonces si me voy a otro hotel ya no lo seré, ¿es eso lo que me dices?

— No puedes irte.

— Puedo sentirme ofendida ante estas palabras, ¿sabes? —preguntó ella haciendo una tímida sonrisa. Akira la miró. No sabía si reír o ponerse serio, pero él le había dicho aquello en serio—. Me prefieres como cliente.

— No, no es eso —Akira bajó la mirada—. Yo…

— Soy 'Nanami' del blog, por si no te habías dado cuenta —dijo ella.

— Sí, lo sé —respondió él—. Durante el día de hoy me he dado cuenta.

— Me gustas, realmente —Natsuki sonrió hacia él tímidamente, luego se giró y se fue hacia su habitación, mientras Akira la observaba desde dónde estaba.

Akira sonrió aliviado. Hacía más de seis años que hablaban por internet, así que prácticamente eran ya muy amigos.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Oniichan y Ella'.


	27. Oniichan y ella

Hellow!

El otro día leía un meme: uno de los personajes decía '¿y tú que haces?'; el otro respondía 'dejo reviews'; y el primero volvía a decir: **'tú eres un héroe'**. Definitivamente es así. Todos aquellos que dejan reviews, aunque sean cuatro palabras, hace que los que estamos escribiendo nos animemos a seguir esforzándonos para mejorar. ¡Así que, muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis estado apoyando!

 **Humana:** no importa, los exámenes son lo primero, yo también pasé por eso y a veces lo echo de menos XDDDD HAYAI! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA qué rápida fuiste al shippear XDDDDD muchas gracias por tu review! *O* (tu shippeo se cumplió en este capítulo (?))

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Oniichan y Ella_**

31 de Octubre

Cenar con sus amigos, sería un alivio para Asami y también para Mamoru, ya que estarían entretenidos por los dos lados y dejarían de pensar un poco en aquello. Asami, pero se empezó a poner nerviosa en cuanto le quiso coger la mano a Kazuki en la calle. El niño se apartó de ella sin que Mamoru pudiera verlo. Kizuna en cambio, bajó la mirada al suelo en cuanto vio lo que el pequeño estaba haciendo. Asami, al ver que se apartaba de ella, decidió ponerle una mano en los hombros para poderlo mantener controlado, pero el niño se apartó de ella con igual de rudeza. Kizuna, entonces cogió la otra mano de ella y Asami le sonrió forzadamente. En cuanto fueron a comer, Takeshi se sentó al lado de Asami, mientras que Mamoru se sentaba delante de ella, en la punta, justo al lado de Kizuna. Kazuki estaba entre Kizuna y Asami, cosa que hizo que el niño se pasara toda la comida sin decir ni una sola palabra, aunque le estuvieran preguntando cosas todos para intentar animarlo.

— Kazuki… —Asami miró a Mamoru al ver que hablaba con un tono enfadado. No era por menos, era ya la cuarta vez que el niño ignoraba a alguien—. ¿Qué ocurre si se puede saber? —Asami, al ver que Mamoru estaba mirando al niño, también lo miró. ¿Qué estaban diciendo? ¿Por qué Mamoru parecía enfadado y Kazuki decepcionado? El niño se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada—. Kazuki, vuelve aquí ahora mismo.

Asami se levantó de la silla para seguir al niño y le puso una mano al hombro para que se girara mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. El niño se giró enojado. Cuando vio que era Asami levantó su mano y la golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que Kizuna empezara a sollozar y que Mamoru se levantara corriendo de su asiento.

— No me toques… —susurró el niño con un tono de odio en su voz. Por supuesto Asami había notado ese tono malo en su voz, pero no lo había entendido, porque había hablado demasiado rápido. La gente de su alrededor se quedó mirando al niño, todos sorprendidos.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! —Mamoru lo cogió por los hombros y lo zarandeó, mientras Takeshi se ponía al lado de Asami, para saber si estaba bien.

— ¡Ella no es mi mamá! —se quejó el niño gritando con fuerza y encarando a su padre.

El lugar se quedó en silencio mientras Kizuna empezaba a llorar. Mamoru miró a Asami que lo miró confundida. Era un alivio que no lo hubiera entendido.

— Esta vez te pasaste de la ralla, jovencito —dijo Mamoru con un tono de voz lleno de frialdad—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Asami miró a Takeshi, preguntándole qué había sucedido, pero el hijo Kuroba se había negado a hablar, haciéndole un gesto para que esperara unos segundos—. ¿Qué es lo que significa eso, Kazuki? —volvió a preguntar Mamoru perdiendo la paciencia al ver que el niño se había mantenido quieto y callado, mientras intentaba no llorar—. ¡Kazuki! —gritó asustando al niño.

— Oniichan… —susurró el pequeño—. Oniichan dijo que mamá no hablaba porque ya no quería a Kazuki y a Kizuna. Pero Kazuki sabe que mamá quiere mucho a Kazuki y a Kizuna. Por eso ella no es mamá… —dijo él señalando hacia Asami—. Mamá siempre le dice 'buenos días' a Kazuki cuando se despierta y 'buenas noches' cuando se va a dormir. Mamá habla siempre con una voz muy suave a Kazuki para que no se asuste —el niño ya no podía evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Le escocían los ojos intentando no llorar y le dolía mucho más el pecho, sintiendo que Asami se había alejado de ellos tan de repente y durante tres meses y medio—. Kazuki no quiere hacer caso de Oniichan… —añadió el pequeño casi sin voz—. Pero Oniichan tiene razón. Mamá ya no quiere a Kazuki, ¿verdad?

— Eso jamás… —susurró Mamoru mientras lo abrazaba. No sabía quién era ese Oniichan, pero parecía que Kazuki le había escuchado mucho. ¿Algún conocido tal vez? No. Sus amigos jamás dirían eso—. Kazuki, te dije que mamá está enferma y que no podía hablar. Haciendo esto solo le estamos haciendo más daño, ¿lo sabías?

— Kazuki no quiere hacerle daño a mamá —el pequeño se cogió con fuerza al jersey de Mamoru intentando no llorar, pero finalmente dejó que los brazos de su padre ocultaran sus lágrimas.

Takeshi le puso una mano en el hombro de Asami para que le prestara atención y ella lo miró desconcertada. Takeshi le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y le hizo los gestos para decirle solo las últimas palabras de Kazuki. Asami bajó la mirada con tristeza y Takeshi volvió a llamar su atención. Seguía sin poder entender lo que le decían cuando hablaban rápido, pero había entendido claramente lo que había sucedido. Algo había hecho que Kazuki se sintiera mal con la presencia de Asami.

— Si Kazuki no quiere hacerle daño a mamá, entonces dale un fuerte abrazo, ¿vale? —Mamoru sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza al pequeño. El niño sollozó en respuesta y Mamoru se levantó con el niño en brazos para alejarse del comedor.

Tetsuya se acercó a Takeshi y Asami para intentar ayudar en alguna cosa a la chica. El cantante le puso una mano en el hombro a la actriz y sonrió forzadamente para intentar calmar a la chica.

 _¿Por qué no puedo entenderlos? ¿Por qué he hecho llorar a Kazuki? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Tengo que esforzarme más. Tengo que poder aliviar el dolor de los niños. Tengo que… Tetsuya me pregunta si estoy bien. No, claro que no lo estoy. Tengo ganas de llorar y ni siquiera he entendido de lo que estaba hablando mi propio hijo. ¿Por qué? Tengo que esforzarme mucho más. Tetsuya sigue hablándome intentando tranquilizarme. Pero no puedo tranquilizarme. Mamoru se ha llevado a Kazuki para que no lo vea llorar, ¿verdad? Pero puedo distinguir sus tonos. Puedo distinguir los ruidos de las palabras y sé que él estaba enojado conmigo. Si sigo mirando por dónde se han ido, terminaré llorando yo, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué está él aquí? ¿Por qué está espiándonos? Él no debería de estar aquí. Él… tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de él y Mamoru se ha ido. ¿Qué hago? ¿Se va? ¿Realmente se va o solo se ha escondido? ¿Tetsuya? ¿Por qué te vas ahora tú? No me dejéis sola, por favor… no me dejéis sola…_

— Asami… —Takeshi la abrazó por la espalda al ver que estaba temblando. Estaba tan pálida que parecía haber visto un fantasma—. Asami todo saldrá bien, ¿vale?

— Mamá… —Kizuna miró a Chieko aún llorando—. ¿Mamá está bien?

— No, Kizuna… —susurró la mujer que aún mantenía a la pequeña en sus brazos—. Ella no está bien.

— Kizuna quiere ir con mamá, por favor —susurró la niña haciendo fuerza con sus brazos para que la bajara de allí. Chieko la soltó y la niña corrió hacia ellos, quedándose delante de Asami—. ¿Mamá? —Asami ni siquiera la miró. Ver a ese tipo encapuchado la había dejado demasiado descolocada. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba volviendo atrás? Kizuna mordió su labio al ver que ni siquiera la miraba—. Mamá…

— Asami… —Takeshi la zarandeó levemente mientras la soltaba y ella siguió sin mirarlo. Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, Kizuna se abalanzó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

 _Tengo que decirles… tengo que hacerlo… tengo que decirles que ese es uno de los cómplices de ella. Pero no puedo hablar. Ni siquiera puedo moverme. ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué mi cabeza no responde a mis peticiones? ¿Es muy egoísta pedir por unos días ser feliz? ¿Por qué nadie me oye? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Kazuki está sufriendo por mi culpa. Mamoru cada día está más desesperado…_

' _Asami escúchanos'._

 _¿Sara? ¿La voz de Sara está en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué? ¿Puedo entenderla? ¿Escúchanos? ¿A quién?_

' _Asami. Kizuna te necesita. Reacciona'_

 _No puedo… me hará daño… tengo que huir de aquí._

' _¿Quién?'_

 _Él…_

Asami movió su cabeza lentamente mientras sus ojos intentaban buscar a la hija Hakuba. Sara estaba con los ojos cerrados delante de ella y con una mano en su frente.

' _Tetsuya dice que se ha ido. No temas por eso. Todo está bien…'_

 _Esfuérzate, Asami. Tienes que esforzarte… sé fuerte…_

Asami cogió lentamente la muñeca de la chica, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos para mirarla. ¿Qué había pasado? Takeshi se apartó de ella para abrazar a Sara. Estaba pálida y parecía estar agotada.

— Era uno de ellos… —susurró Sara mirando hacia Tetsuya que había regresado hacía nada—. Está asustada.

— Hasta que Hattori no vuelva… —el cantante miró hacia fuera del comedor del hotel y Kizuna echó a correr hacia allá—. ¡Kizuna no! —gritó, pero Asami ya la había visto. La madre echó a correr detrás de la niña hasta que la cogió del brazo. Kizuna se giró mirando a Asami asustada, pero se quedó quieta al instante al ver que Asami se arrodillaba delante de ella. Tetsuya se puso a su lado sonriendo, mientras Asami hacía gestos para intentar comunicarse con ella—. Kizuna, tu mamá pregunta si estás bien.

La niña miró confundida al cantante.

— ¿Tetsuya-oniichan también puede entender a mamá? —preguntó la pequeña viéndolo.

Tetsuya sonrió hacia Asami y le dijo lo que Kizuna estaba diciendo.

— Tú también puedes entenderla, Kizuna —susurró el cantante—. Pero debes de esforzarte un poco, ¿vale? —la pequeña afirmó con la cabeza y miró a Asami aún confundida.

— ¿Cómo puede Kizuna decirle que está bien?

— Ese es el nombre de Kizuna —susurró Tetsuya cogiendo su puño derecho con la otra mano—. Y ahora si mueves las manos así, le estás diciendo que estás bien —Kizuna lo imitó como un espejo y con mucha inseguridad. Su cara de concentración hizo que Tetsuya estallara en risas—. Muy bien, muy bien…

Kizuna sonrió impresionada y volvió a repetir los gestos una y otra vez para recordarlos. Tetsuya y Asami se miraron sonriendo. Kizuna iba a arreglar las cosas, o al menos a intentarlo. Ella podría ayudarles.

.

10 de Noviembre

Natsuki había vuelto al hotel y solo llegar, se fue directa a saludar a Akira. Él acompañó a ella y a su hermano hacia sus habitaciones, mientras suspiraba un poco aliviado de verla. Ella se quedó atrasada para intentar hablar con él, pero…

— Natsuki, ¿vienes? —Erick abrió la puerta, haciendo que Akira se moviera asustado—. ¿O te cierro a fuera?

— Que sí, que sí —Natsuki se rio—. Nos vemos luego.

— Claro —Natsuki entró con Erick y cerró la puerta. Akira suspiró largamente su hermano parecía querer meterse al medio de la amistad que mantenía con Natsuki. ¿Por qué siempre caía mal a la familia de la gente? Se alejó de allí a pasos rápidos para volver a bajo. Chieko parecía seguirlo con la mirada de todo lo que hacía, aunque estuviera encargándose de que Tsuki no se comiera el zapato, e intentando con su barriga de 5 meses pudiera arrodillarse para poder evitarlo. Él finalmente cogió a Tsuki en brazos para ayudarla y se quedó con ella—. ¿No te parece más sencillo en lugar de vigilarme, mantenerme a tu lado?

— No te estoy vigilando.

— Ya, ¿por qué lo haces? No pienso romper nada más —sonrió él.

— Sí, como si fuera a creerme eso —Chieko frunció la nariz hacia él, mientras Erick salía del ascensor para acercarse decididamente a ellos.

— Oye, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no es un buen momento para que ella se acerque a ti, ¿me oíste? Así que mejor aléjate de ella —dijo Erick sin ni siquiera molestarse en bajar la voz.

— Lo que usted diga, señor cliente —Akira sonrió—. Ya se lo dije a ella la última vez, al parecer ni me hace caso.

— Está bien —Erick resopló y salió del hotel a pasos apresurados.

— Este tipo es raro —Akira se rio con fuerza mientras Tsuki le cogía la mano e intentaba ponérsela en la boca—. No hagas eso…

— Ooo… —dijo ella en un intento de imitarlo.

— Sí, ooo, pero no apartas tus dientes afilados de mi mano, ¿eh? —Akira sonrió—. Eres una pequeña traviesa. Tu hija se me quiere comer.

— Entonces que lo haga, así al menos no tengo que preocuparme por cosas que no tienen sentido —se quejó Chieko sentándose en uno de los sofás que había en la entrada.

— ¿Estás bien? —Akira se sentó a su lado.

— Que Hiro siga trabajando no es bueno —respondió ella—. Me siento agotada y Tsuki no me ayuda a sentirme mejor.

— ¿Por qué no vas a tumbarte en alguna habitación libre? —Akira sonrió.

— Eso le he dicho yo hace horas y sigue por aquí dando vueltas —Sonoko se acercó a ellos, cogió a Tsuki en brazos y se alejó a paso rápido.

— Tu madre acaba de secuestrar a tu hija y no me ha dado tiempo a intentar evitarlo —se rio Akira.

— Está bien, dame una llave y acompáñame —se quejó Chieko—. Que mamá se ocupe de Tsuki por un rato.

— Lo que tu digas —Akira se alejó hacia la mesa de recepción, les pidió una de las llaves que normalmente eran guardadas para los empleados y luego volvió con ella para ayudarla a levantarse y acompañarla a tumbarse. En cuanto estuvieron en la habitación, Akira se quedó a su lado un buen rato, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se quedaba tumbada en la cama de la habitación. Luego salió de allí para ir a ayudar al resto de empleados, pero… Natsuki lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia una esquina, en dónde nadie pudiera verlos—. ¿Qué ocurre? —ella lo besó en los labios.

— Lo siento, de seguro mi hermano te habrá dicho algo —se quejó ella.

— Sí, pero sigues siendo una clien… —ella lo besó en los labios de nuevo.

— Ya, pero yo también sigo sin poder evitar el besarte —Natsuki sonrió.

— Oye, como mi hermana se entere de esto me mata, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó él.

— Ya, y el mío también te mataría —Natsuki se rio.

— Muy graciosa —se quejó él.

— Vamos al tejado a pasar el rato, por favor —Natsuki sonrió ampliamente.

— Pero tengo que trabajar —dijo Akira rodando los ojos. Realmente tampoco quería pasarse las siguientes dos horas de pie saludando a más gente y bajando la cabeza por ellos.

Natsuki le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia abajo. Luego, ella se sentó en uno de los sofás del recibidor y le dijo: 'trabaja yo te observo'. Akira no sabía si reír o llorar. Finalmente se alejó de ella mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella parecía disfrutar de la situación.

.

Al siguiente día, Erick había vuelto a irse, dejando a Natsuki completamente sola de nuevo. Natsuki se pasó el día sentada en el sofá del recibidor, hasta que Akira se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Y bien?

— Estoy agotado —suspiró él—. Mi hermana me utiliza de niñera, los clientes dan agobio y mi madre miedo.

Natsuki se rio.

— Siempre te quejas, ¿verdad?

— Siempre que puedo —respondió él—. Pero la gracia de un buen inicio de fin de semana es que el resto del día lo tengo libre.

— Entonces, ven a mi habitación —dijo ella—. Pidamos algo de comida como la última vez y alejémonos de esta multitud de gente.

Akira se encogió de hombros y la siguió, asegurándose de que Chieko no lo veía. Natsuki lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él directa hacia las escaleras. Entraron a dentro y cerraron la puerta. Luego, le cogió por las mejillas y lo besó de nuevo. Ni siquiera quiso prender la luz. Demasiado tiempo de espera para encontrar de nuevo esos labios que seguían ardiendo y eran suaves y un poco resecos.

— Akira… —Natsuki se apartó un momento cuando notó que él la abrazaba—. ¿Estás bien?

— No lo sé —susurró él, abrazándola con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez—. Es extraño. Jamás pensé que echaría de menos a alguien que no fuera Aiko, pero… —Natsuki se apartó para besarlo de nuevo. Los dos sabían lo que significaban todas aquellas palabras y los dos sentían lo mismo. Realmente no les valía ya después de tantos años, seguir hablando por internet. Necesitaban abrazarse y ser ellos mismos por una vez—. Tu hermano…

— No va a volver hasta dentro de dos días —respondió ella.

Akira sonrió mientras la besaba en el cuello. Estaban solos por el resto del día. Poco a poco, el ambiente se estaba volviendo mucho más cálido. Akira no podía separarse de ella. Necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara a sacar su impulsividad a flote y no dejarla correr por dentro de sus venas a modo de nerviosismo y Natsuki estaba ayudándolo a hacer eso. Realmente ahora entendía lo que era echar de menos a alguien. La besaba una y otra y otra vez en los labios, solo separándose para poder coger aire. Sin darse cuenta, ella empezó a desabrochar su camisa perfectamente limpia y planchada. Se la bajó por los hombros mientras él la cogía entre sus brazos y la dejaba delante de la cama. Sus labios parecían enganchados en pegamento y la cabeza de Akira no dejaba de repetirse que aquello estaba mal, pero… ya no había marcha atrás, él quería eso y al parecer ella también. Le quitó el vestido de una manera tan perfecta, que no parecía que fuera la primera vez. La besó de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez… mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, él la acariciaba por donde sus brazos y labios pudieran llegar. Ella entonces le desabrochó los pantalones y él se sentó encima de ella en la cama mientras la seguía besando… aquello estaba mal… estaba mal… se apartó unos segundos de ella intentando calmarse, pero… solo fue unos segundos hasta que volvieron a besarse: hasta que Akira se dio cuenta de que era mejor pensar con el corazón que vivir con la cabeza.

.

Diez días más tarde, Kazuki seguía triste, mientras Mamoru hacía sus mejores esfuerzos para que tanto los dos pequeños como Asami estuvieran bien. Aunque Asami ya pudiera escribir y leer, Kizuna, se esforzaba para aprenderse los gestos que todos les iban enseñando, para poderse comunicar con Asami, a ella le parecía más divertido que poder escribir en un papel. Kazuki, cuando vio que podía escribir en el papel y que Asami le entendía, se apresuró para aprender a escribir todas las letras sin temor a equivocarse. Y Asami le devolvía las respuestas haciendo su mejor letra y siempre dibujando corazones y estrellitas alrededor para que no se sintiera solo. No había podido describirles nada acerca de Oniichan y al parecer el pequeño no conocía su nombre, así que seguían sin ninguna pista acerca de quién estaba intentando hacer daño a los niños. Cuando el día 20 de noviembre llegó, Asami se quedó en casa con Kizuna que había cogido fiebre, mientras Mamoru se iba a llevar a Kazuki al colegio. Cada vez que Asami miraba a la pequeña tumbada en el sofá, ella intentaba hablarle, pero las fuerzas le fallaban y ella no podía decirle nada. Así que la adulta lo intentó de nuevo. Forzó su voz a salir se centró en solo estar pendiente de los niños y Mamoru y olvidar de una vez que esas dos personas le estuvieran haciendo la vida imposible, por el estúpido motivo de estar junto a Mamoru.

— ¿Qué o-ocurre Ki-zuna? —le había salido. La niña abrió tanto los ojos que estaba convencida de que había podido hablarle. Kizuna se incorporó de golpe para abrazarla y ella, estando agachada al suelo, terminó cayendo de culo con la niña al suelo—. ¿Est-estás bi-en?

— Mamá ha hablado —Kizuna estaba sollozando de nuevo—. Mamá ha hablado. Tenemos que decirle a papá y a Kazuki. Tenemos que decirles que mamá se ha recuperado.

— No-no corras ta-tanto. Me-me cuesta mu-mucho —susurró ella acariciando su cabeza.

— Pero… —Kizuna la miró con los ojos suplicantes y ella sonrió.

Asami sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y se lo mostró. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y lo cogió para marcar los números mientras estaba sentada al suelo.

— Luego te ti-tienes que tu-tumbar.

— Está bien —Kizuna sonrió hacia ella y le puso el teléfono al oído.

— ¿Sí? —la voz de Mamoru hizo que Asami mirara a Kizuna. ¿Qué hacía que esa pequeña fuera tan enérgica?

— Ho-hola.

— Asami… —Mamoru parecía desconcertado al otro lado, pero acto seguido escuchó su voz hablando con Kazuki. Aún no habían llegado al colegio—. Mira Kazuki, escucha esto.

— Ho-hola, Kazuki —realmente le estaba costando mucho poder pronunciar una sola palabra toda junta. Le faltaba el aire cada vez que lo intentaba, pero se sentía contenta de haber podido hablar y que todos estuvieran tan satisfechos de eso. Al menos eso había parecido cuando escuchó del otro lado del teléfono el grito de Kazuki.

— Mamá está bien —dijo Kizuna.

— No corras Kizuna —sonrió Mamoru desde el otro lado. La niña tenía el oído tan apretado contra el aparato que podía escuchar perfectamente lo que ellos decían—. A mamá aún le cuesta, así que no la fuerces, ¿vale? Pero nos alegraste el día, Asami.

Asami lo sabía. Estaba convencida de que después de tanto tiempo, el hecho de que el chico hubiera podido escuchar su voz, le habría dado un buen vuelco al corazón.

— Bueno Ki-Kizuna ti-tiene que tu-tumbar-se.

— Kizuna no le hagas hacer sobreesfuerzos a mamá, ¿oíste? Así que se una buena chica y túmbate en el sofá —dijo Mamoru sonriendo.

— ¡Sí! —Kizuna estaba animada. Aunque la fiebre la dejara más bien exhausta, ella estaba enérgica después de haber escuchado la voz de Asami—. Adiós papá.

— A-adiós —dijo Asami.

— A-a-a-a-a-a-a-adiós ma-ma-ma-mamá —tartamudeó un alegre Kazuki al otro lado.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mamoru—. ¿Qué te ocurre, Kazuki?

— Ma-mamá…

— Dile adiós sin tartamudear de esta manera —se rio Mamoru—. Ni caso, Asami. Se puso muy nervioso y ahora no logrará decir una sola palabra entera.

— No-no impor-ta. Ha-hablamos luego-o.

— Gracias por llamar, Asami. Aunque supongo que ha sido idea de Kizuna —Mamoru se rio, mientras ella hacía un pequeño sonido de confirmación—. Hasta luego.

— Sí.

— ¿Mamá? —Kizuna la miró mientras Asami colgaba el teléfono. Asami señaló al sofá y ella se subió en él, luego siguió hablando mientras Asami la cubría con la manta—. ¿Quieres descansar conmigo?

— ¿Po-por qué? —Asami la miró.

— Mamá parece cansada —dijo ella sonriendo. Asami se encogió de hombros. Kizuna se echó a un lado y Asami se tumbó con ella. Kizuna sonrió satisfecha cogiéndose a su jersey—. Vamos a descansar para recuperarnos pronto.

— Sí.

Solo una semana más tarde, Asami volvía a la normalidad y dos días más tarde todos volvían a la casa de las afueras para intentar volver a la normalidad. Asami consiguió entonces terminar la filmación, hasta que un día frío de diciembre…

* * *

Muy corto, lo sé.

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Pesadillas'.


	28. Pesadillas

Hellow! Otra vez por aquí. Tan solo quiero decirles que disfruten de las sospechas è.é

 **RanKudoi:** toda excusa es justificable, no problem XDDD que deje que? tranquilos a quien? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no me conoces, el relleno no me gusta XDDDDDDDDD por eso principalmente pongo los días, para que puedas ver cuantos días han pasado sin nada que suceda (?) jajajaja Kazuki y Kizuna son adorables. ¿Qué les haré? Leelo y verás XDDDDD por fin las amenazas a Mamoru empiezan a tomar forma ;) ¡qué lo disfrutes!

 **Humana:** jajajaja aiko, pues ni idea... no lo recuerdo (?) jajajajaja hace tiempo que no estudio, te suspenderían seguro (?)

 **dragonslayerlaxus:** cuánto tiempo! XDDDD jajajajajajaja lo de 20 cm es un detalle (si no lo cuentas no lo hubiera sabido (?)) XDDD *O* me encanta cuando alguien se declara mi fan! Gracias por tu review *O*

20 de Diciembre.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Pesadillas_**

Pasar la noche abrazados era la mejor manera de sentirse el uno al otro. Asami se quedaba abrazada a él con la mano encima de su pecho y la cabeza al lado de su corazón. Mamoru la rodeaba con un brazo por la espalda y con la otra la cogía del cuello y la mejilla como si fuera a besarla en cualquier momento. El chico seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Debía de hacer algo para terminar con esa amenaza que rodaba alrededor de Asami. ¿Cómo? Sin darse cuenta acarició la mejilla de Asami que dormía plácidamente, o no tanto…

— Mamoru duérmete —susurró casi sin voz. El chico giró la cabeza para verla de reojo. Ella abrió los ojos soñolientos y lo miró con cansancio—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— No puedo dormir —respondió él volviendo la vista hacia el techo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella incorporándose un poco para ver su mirada.

— Tengo un caso un poco complicado —susurró él—. Duérmete, vamos.

— Cuéntame… —Asami sonrió en la oscuridad—. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

— A ver… —Mamoru pensó un poco para ver cómo podía hacerlo sin darle ningún detalle—. Hay un compañero en la policía que ha recibido una amenaza perfecta. No hay huellas, ni errores en la caligrafía, ni errores de dialecto. Lo recibió en la comisaría. El culpable pasó por en medio de todos los policías completamente desapercibido, dejó el sobre encima de la mesa y volvió a irse sin ser reconocido por ninguna cámara de seguridad, cosa que nos da a entender que se conocía perfectamente el lugar. Con el análisis de la tinta tampoco hemos obtenido ningún resultado positivo, pues es un bolígrafo barato que se podría encontrar en cualquier sitio. Lo único que tiene ese sobre es un poco de perfume, que alguien me dijo que podría ser para disimular y hacer que las pistas fueran hacia una mujer.

— ¿Qué ponía en la carta? —Asami volvió a tumbarse de nuevo e intentó pensar en alguien con esas características.

— Que se encontraran en un sitio a solas —respondió Mamoru—. El único error que cometió el culpable en esa carta era que no dijo ni un día ni una hora para el encuentro, y que también metió el sobre bajo una montaña de papeles, cosa que hace que el policía tampoco sepa cuando le enviaron ese sobre.

— Demasiado perfecto puede ser que sea de dentro de la policía.

— Eso tendría sentido, puesto que lo citó en un sitio de muy fácil acceso, pero también muy abierto a la vista de todos, haciendo que le fuera imposible no ver a posibles acompañantes si quisieran proteger su vida —añadió él.

— ¿Eso es lo que lleva a la policía de cabeza? —Asami lo besó al cuello.

— Detente, no hagas eso —susurró Mamoru.

— No se me ocurre nada más, y puesto que no vas a dormirte…

El grito de Kizuna hizo que los dos se apartaran y se incorporaran de golpe.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa ahora? —Mamoru salió de la cama y se giró hacia Asami—. Duérmete.

— Como si pudiera hacerlo ahora —se quejó Asami—. Ando pensando en la gente que pasa desapercibida en una comisaría.

Mamoru rodó los ojos y luego volvió a mirarla. El jersey de tirantes que llevaba tenía una tira caída hacia su brazo, haciendo que Mamoru tuviera tentaciones de olvidarse de Kizuna. El chico se giró ruborizándose en la oscuridad y salió apresurado pensando en cosas que le hicieran quitar esa imagen de la cabeza. La chica acabada de levantar podía ser mucho peor que cuando se iban a dormir. Se fue a la cama de Kizuna y corrió la pequeña cortina hacia un lado asustando a la niña que estaba llorando. Ella, en cuanto lo reconoció, se abrazó a él con fuerza. Mamoru tiró de ella cogiéndola en sus brazos y salió de la habitación. Miró hacia un lado mientras la niña intentaba tranquilizarse y encontró a Kazuki al medio del pasillo observándolos.

— Kazuki vuelve a dormir, vamos —susurró Mamoru.

El niño negó con la cabeza levemente.

— Monstruo —señaló hacia su habitación.

Mamoru alargó su mano hacia el pequeño que se acercó corriendo para cogérsela. Cuando Mamoru volvió, Asami estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada en el cabezal de la cama. Kazuki se soltó de él y se subió en la cama corriendo para abrazarse a su madre.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kazuki? —preguntó Asami abrazándolo.

— Monstruo —respondió él casi sin voz y cerrando los ojos. Los brazos de su madre se sentían tan calientes.

— El único monstruo aquí eres tú, pequeño —Asami se rio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Ya verás cómo no hay ninguno.

— Qué día llevamos todos, ¿eh? —Mamoru se rio débilmente sentándose en la cama mientras Kizuna se echaba a llorar más fuerte—. Tranquila, Kizuna.

— La mujer que hizo daño a Kizuna sigue ahí —dijo ella entre sollozos.

— ¿Mujer? —Kazuki miró a su hermana sorprendido—. ¿Pelo largo…?

— Sí, pelo largo —la niña lo miró confundida. Jamás habían tenido el mismo sueño—. Y por aquí —puso sus manos en la frente dando a entender que llevaba flequillo.

— Ropa de flores —añadió el niño.

Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza lentamente, mientras Mamoru y Asami se miraban confundidos.

— A Kizuna la cogió del cuello… aún le duele…

Mamoru soltó a la pequeña y le puso una mano en el cuello, haciendo que ella se apartara.

— ¿Kizuna te duele? —preguntó Mamoru. Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Mamoru pulsó el interruptor para prender la luz, pero esta no se encendió—. ¿Un apagón? —Mamoru frunció el ceño hacia Asami. La chica cogió el teléfono móvil de la pequeña mesa que había al lado y lo acercó a Mamoru. Menos era nada. Mamoru utilizó la luz para ver el cuello de la pequeña. Tenía marcas en su cuello de haber sido agarrada por alguien. Eran huellas demasiado grandes para que la niña se lo hubiera hecho a sí misma en un intento de calmar su dolor de garganta. Mamoru miró a Asami que afirmó con su cabeza preocupada—. Quedaros aquí —susurró el hombre.

Asami cogió a Kizuna y a Kazuki y tiró de ellos hacia fuera de la cama, en una esquina, mientras Mamoru cogía la pistola de la mesa pequeña que tenía al lado y la cargaba. Se aseguró de que Asami y los niños estaban en completa oscuridad. Asami los estaba abrazando, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo. Mamoru marcó los números del teléfono, llamando a emergencias, mientras se giraba. Delante de él había una figura en medio de la oscuridad. Mamoru levantó la pistola hacia ella. El pelo largo hasta su cintura, flequillo que le cubría por completo hasta las cejas, cabizbaja… su vestido largo hasta los pies era de color blanco con manchas que Kazuki y Kizuna habían confundido con flores. Iba descalza y sonreía con malicia.

— Detente… no avances… —dijo Mamoru haciendo un par de pasos hacia atrás, terminando sentándose en la cama, mientras veía que la mujer avanzaba hacia él.

Parecía completamente loca de la manera con la que se movía. Los pies lentamente inseguros y cojeando, los brazos quietos… tenía algo en la mano derecha, que levantó hacia su cara. Por suerte la habitación era grande. Mamoru disparó el arma hacia un lado y la mujer se detuvo.

Asami notaba que los niños estaban temblando después del disparo de Mamoru. Intentaba tranquilizarlos en susurros, pero no podía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver, cosa que hizo que los niños también pudieran ver lo que ocurría, aunque estuvieran agachados al suelo.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Mamoru—. No hagas nada o disparo a matar… —tenía el teléfono encendido y de seguro ya lo habían escuchado y grabado en el teléfono de emergencias. 'Hattori Mamoru eres idiota' se dijo a sí mismo—. Estás en la casa de un policía. Vuelve por dónde has venido —cuánta más información diera en voz alta, más rápido los de emergencias iban a actuar—. ¿Qué haces con eso? —la mujer sonrió con tanta frialdad que hizo que en la espalda de Mamoru recorriera un escalofrío.

Prendió un mechero, iluminando su cara y haciendo que los niños gritaran y Asami se quedara por completo bloqueada. Se podía ver su cara desfigurada por las sombras del mechero que tenía en su mano, pero aún así, Mamoru no sabía quién era. No recordaba haber visto a una mujer con sus facciones tan terroríficas a la luz de un simple mechero automático. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ir más lejos, el mechero cayó al suelo lentamente, produciendo una fogata al medio de la habitación, con enormes llamas que hicieron a Mamoru cerrar sus ojos doloridos. Disparó sin darse cuenta y entonces escuchó algo corriendo hacia la puerta de salida.

— Como si fuera a dejarte escapar —Mamoru iba a seguirla, pero se detuvo al lado del fuego que empezaba a apagarse. Había algo al suelo. Un papel negro, escrito en letras plateadas que no pudo leer. El fuego se apagó de golpe mientras Kizuna y Kazuki seguían gritando y Asami se giró hacia ellos para intentar calmarlos. Mamoru levantó su arma hacia la puerta mientras ponía el teléfono a su oído para hablar con la trabajadora de las llamadas de emergencias.

— Tranquilos, tranquilos —Asami intentaba calmar a los dos niños tan bien como podía, pero los dos no dejaban de gritar y llorar asustados. Les acarició la cabeza levemente intentando calmarlos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía satisfecho con eso. Asami se notaba temblando por dentro. El fuego la había dejado completamente desconcentrada—. Se ha ido, chicos. Se ha ido. No va a volver, ¿me habéis oído? No va a volver —Asami los abrazó de nuevo. Kizuna sollozaba desesperada y Kazuki temblaba, haciendo un sonido con su garganta que a Asami le estaba preocupando demasiado—. Kazuki tranquilo. Todo está bien —intentaba que su voz sonara lo más convencible posible, pero ellos ni siquiera la escuchaban—. Tranquilos.

— La policía está de camino —dijo Mamoru cerrando la puerta de la habitación—. Esperemos que lleguen pronto —se acercó a ellos, asegurándose de que la puerta no se abría. Sin luz y estando él solo, no se atrevía a ir a buscar a alguien que se había atrevido incluso a dejar una nota en el suelo. Iluminó el lugar débilmente con el teléfono y sonrió intentando tranquilizar a todos—. Kizuna, tranquila, ya pasó —la niña se había agarrado a Asami con tanta fuerza que podía ver los dedos de la pequeña emblanquecidos—. ¿Cómo está Kazuki?

— Nada bien —Asami lo miró preocupada, mientras apartaba el niño un poco de ella para verlo en la cara. Mamoru puso la luz del teléfono cerca del niño para verlo bien. Estaba demasiado pálido y parecía mantener la mirada fija en algún lugar. El ruido que Asami había estado oyendo eran los dientes de él apretados con fuerza y moviéndose con lentitud. Parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico—. Kazuki se ha ido. Ya se ha ido, no pasa nada —Kizuna se soltó de Asami y se apartó de ellos quedándose en la esquina—. ¿Qué ocurre, Kizuna?

Mamoru miró hacia la puerta. Seguía cerrada.

— Kizuna no quiere que mamá y papá se enfaden —susurró la pequeña entre sollozos.

— No pasa nada, Kizuna —Mamoru le acercó la mano para intentar calmarla, pero la niña se apartó—. ¿Qué ocurre? —Mamoru puso el teléfono iluminándola a ella. Estaba muy ruborizada, con la cabeza agachada y tenía sus manos apretadas en su regazo, estando arrodillada. Habían cometido un error en la educación de esos niños. Eran demasiado asustadizos. Mamoru sonrió lo más cálidamente posible y la cogió de la mano tirando de ella. La abrazó con fuerza—. No pasa nada. Esto es normal, pequeña —Kizuna sollozó de nuevo—. Tranquila.

Mamoru la abrazó con fuerza, mientras se miraba de nuevo la puerta. Cerrada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era esa… mujer? ¿No sería 'ella'?

— Mamoru, Kazuki no se encuentra nada bien —Asami le habló con un temblor en la voz, haciendo que él la mirara—. ¿Qué hacemos?

— Tranquila, déjalo respirar un poco a ver si se calma —Asami dejó de abrazar al niño, para tumbarlo en sus brazos.

— Kazuki —le acarició la frente en un intento desesperado de llamar su atención, pero el niño seguía mirando al infinito y temblando.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Mamoru seguía vigilando la puerta cerrada, abrazando a Kizuna y Asami intentaba calmar a Kazuki. En algún momento el pequeño se durmió, dejando de temblar, y haciendo que Asami le comprobara el pulso. En cuanto vio que el niño se encontraba bien, Asami lo acercó a su pecho mientras se apoyaba aliviada en la cama. Mamoru sonrió al verla.

— ¿Mala noche? —preguntó.

— Y creía que eras tú el que la iba a tener mala —respondió ella—. ¿Quién era?

— No lo sé, de momento esperemos a que llegue la policía para ver si sigue en nuestra casa —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Me pregunto cómo ha podido entrar con tanta facilidad. Es una casa alejada y cerramos con candado.

— Tal vez la haya echado al suelo —suspiró Asami.

— Estaba despierto, lo habría oído —Mamoru arqueó una ceja hacia ella.

— ¿Entonces? —Asami lo miró preocupada, girando un poco la cabeza que había dejado caída encima de la cama.

— No lo sé, ya lo veremos —Mamoru la miró con tristeza. Luego la besó en la frente—. ¿Estás bien?

— Cansada de ser la perseguida —respondió ella—. Me preguntó si esta mujer tiene algo que ver con lo que Rai dijo acerca de 'ella'.

— No lo creo —Mamoru intentó desmentirlo, pero su cara decía lo contrario. Asami sonrió, haciéndolo ruborizar.

— Eres un ángel, en serio —susurró ella—. Pero sigues sin poder mentirme, ¿te preocupa entonces que esa sea la realidad?

— Un poco —Mamoru sonrió—. Al menos ella no te ha drogado.

— Sí, pero nos ha hecho pasar un mal rato —añadió Asami.

Ruidos en el pasillo les hizo callar a los dos a la vez. Mamoru apartó a Kizuna de su lado y Asami la cogió en uno de sus brazos, poniéndola de espaldas a la puerta. La puerta se abrió y apareció alguien con una linterna que los dejó sin poder ver.

— ¡Quietos! —gritó un hombre.

— Soy Hattori Mamoru de la policía —dijo él levantándose con las manos en alto—. Yo llamé a emergencias.

— Están aquí —dijo el hombre.

— Seguimos con el resto de la casa —dijo otro.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó el hombre acercándose a ellos.

— A oscuras y asustados —se rio Mamoru.

— Da la sensación de que se ha ido, pero hemos visto rastros de sangre en el pasillo. ¿Estáis heridos? —preguntó el hombre.

— Seguramente es de esa mujer —dijo Mamoru—. Disparé contra ella, así que es lo más probable. No hay luz en la casa, tal vez la cortara antes de entrar. Y ha ido primero a atacar a los niños.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó el hombre arrodillándose a su lado.

— Sí, más o menos —Asami sonrió tristemente—. Al final hemos conseguido tranquilizarnos entre todos.

— Vacío —el otro hombre entró en la habitación acompañado de otros tres policías.

— Gracias. No me apetecía nada tener que ir a perseguirla yo solo —Mamoru se rio.

— ¿Tanto miedo daba? —el hombre sonrió sarcástico.

— No es eso —se quejó Mamoru medio ruborizándose—. Esa mujer llevaba un mechero y ha hecho un… oh, es cierto… ¿Asami?

— Estoy bien, estoy bien —ella se rio—. Te olvidas pronto de mí.

— Cierra el pico, estaba más concentrado en lo que ha dejado atrás —se quejó él encarándola.

— Oh, claro —Asami giró la cabeza.

Mamoru sonrió.

— Ha hecho como una especie de llamarada con el mechero y al apagarse ha aparecido un papel negro con letras plateadas, por eso he preferido que vinierais —dijo él señalando al suelo.

Todas las linternas se centraron allí. Uno de los policías sacó su teléfono móvil e hizo una foto al lugar.

— Bueno, de momento es mejor que llamemos a la central para que venga más gente —suspiró el primer hombre—. Necesitamos luz y a los científicos investigando la sangre y lo demás.

— Gracias —Mamoru sonrió sentándose en la cama de nuevo—. Asami te presento a Hashimoto Kei.

— Un placer, aunque hubiera sido mejor en otras circunstancias —sonrió ella débilmente.

— El placer es mío —el hombre hizo una reverencia hacia ella.

.

Pasada casi toda la madrugada, habían conseguido restaurar la luz. Kazuki se despertó sobresaltado cuando se prendió. Kizuna no había conseguido dormirse en ningún momento mientras seguía sollozando.

— Tranquilo —Asami lo abrazó antes de que pudiera asustarse al ver que había policías por todo el lugar, haciendo fotografías y demás.

La inspectora Takagi Miwako se acercó a ellos con pesadumbre y cansancio.

— ¿Estáis bien? Me han avisado en seguida cuando llamasteis —dijo la mujer.

— Sí —Asami sonrió fugazmente.

La mujer policía se arrodilló al lado de Kizuna.

— Deberíais de ir a algún otro sitio para intentar descansar —susurró.

— No creo que la casa de Tokio esté segura, tampoco —suspiró Mamoru.

— ¿Qué tal en mi casa? —la mujer sonrió—. Los niños deberían poder descansar.

— No te preocupes, estaremos bien —respondió Mamoru levantando las manos, después de ver la cara negativa de Kizuna. Tampoco hacía falta molestar a nadie—. También podríamos ir a casa de nuestros padres, pero…

— También podría estar vigilada, ¿no? —terminó Miwako.

— Te-chan creo que dijo que tenía una sesión de fotos nocturna hoy, así que seguramente estarán despiertos —Asami miró a Mamoru.

— Buena idea —Mamoru arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. Vayamos a la casa de un cantante chiflado que nadie sabe dónde vive desde que se casó.

— Yo sé dónde vive —se rio ella—. Me lo dijo con la condición de que Shouta-oniichan y los demás de los Bullet Junior no se enteraran.

— ¿Tetsuya-ojiichan? —Kizuna pareció aprobar la idea.

Mamoru rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama.

— Me rindo.

Asami se rio.

— Pero Kizuna… —dijo la niña cogiéndose con fuerza al brazo de su madre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Miwako sonrió tiernamente y vio como la niña se ruborizaba e intentaba esconderse.

— Vamos a tener que coger la ropa de Kizuna —Asami sonrió hacia la pequeña—. Está bien tener miedo, Kizuna. Es algo normal.

— Sí, lo que no era normal era lo tuyo —se rio la mujer.

— Oye, somos hijos de nuestros padres, era algo normal eso —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Además, los libros de psicología criminal siempre me parecieron más tentadores por estar prohibidos por mis padres.

— Ya —Miwako entrecerró los ojos hacia ella haciendo que Asami se riera.

Habiendo hecho fotos al cuello de Kizuna, en dónde aún se podían ver marcas de dedos agarrando su cuello y asegurándose de que Asami no veía lo que había dejado en el suelo, los cuatro salieron de la casa y fueron acompañados con un coche patrulla hacia el bloque de pisos de Yuki y Tetsuya. Kazuki había afirmado no recordar nada de lo que había sucedido y Mamoru y Asami suspiraron un poco aliviados al ver que no iba a recordarlo. En cuanto habían contactado con el cantante, el chico les había dicho que estaba volviendo a su casa y que los esperaría a fuera. Cuando llegaron allí, él ya les estaba esperando, sentado en el bordillo de la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el cantante.

— Luego te cuento —Asami sonrió mientras entraban con los niños a su espalda medio soñolientos.

— ¿No sabéis descansar durante al menos la noche? —preguntó el cantante—. En serio me pregunto el motivo por el que siempre os pasan estas cosas a vosotros.

— Yo sigo preguntándomelo también —se rio Mamoru.

— Aunque a nosotros nos atacan mis fans, no sé qué es peor en realidad —Tetsuya habló con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que ese tema le enojaba, así que ni siquiera Asami se atrevió a preguntar.

En cuanto llegaron al piso, Tetsuya les llevo a una habitación para que dejaran descansar a los pequeños y se fue a avisar a Yuki. Volvieron los dos a la parte de abajo del apartamento con Yuki vestida con un pijama de color azul cielo con el dibujo de Bugs Bunny en él.

— Como os riáis os aniquilo —dijo ella.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos de reírnos? —preguntó Mamoru parpadeando confuso.

— Es mi hermana, ¿vale? —Yuki se cruzó de brazos intentando cubrir el dibujo—. Dice que eso les gusta a los niños y cada vez que viene aquí me roba todos mis pijamas y me deja estos —Mamoru intentó cubrir su boca para no reírse, mientras desviaba la mirada—. Como te rías, voy a darte —el chico se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que no iba a reírse—. ¿Y qué ha pasado?

— Bueno… —la pareja se miró de reojo.

Yuki arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Os han vuelto a atacar? Pero bueno, ¿es que no podéis ni descansar un solo día? — la chica suspiró largamente, haciendo que Asami y Mamoru se miraran unos segundos. Definitivamente Yuki y Tetsuya eran almas gemelas—. Bueno, descansad, yo me voy arriba, que mañana trabajo.

— Gracias —Asami sonrió tiernamente.

— Hazme un favor y no te metas en más líos —se quejó ella mientras subía las escaleras.

— Como si yo escogiera que me atacaran, 'Bunny' —sonrió Asami con frialdad.

Yuki ni siquiera la miró. Siguió hacia arriba y se encerró en la habitación, enojada. Tetsuya se rio.

— Le has dado bien —el cantante le guiñó un ojo—. Bueno, yo también ando agotado, así que, la casa es vuestra, chicos. Si necesitáis algo, no hace falta ni que lo pidáis.

— Está bien —Asami se giró para irse, viendo que Tetsuya y Mamoru se enviaban miradas preocupadas.

— ¿Me dejas hablar a solas con tu prometido? —preguntó el cantante forzando su mejor sonrisa. Asami sabía que era forzada, pero él la hacía mucho mejor que Mamoru. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta de la habitación en dónde estaban los niños durmiendo. Asami se tumbó al lado de Kazuki y estiró su brazo para coger a los dos pequeños y protegerlos. La verdad estaba muy cansada—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó Tetsuya en voz muy baja, asegurándose de que ella no podía oírlos.

— Seguramente es 'ella' —susurró Mamoru en el mismo tono de voz. El chico le contó todo—. En el papel ponía algo así como 'no te has presentado a nuestro acuerdo, este es tu castigo'.

— Entonces has conocido a 'ella' —Tetsuya rodó los ojos—. ¿Y? ¿La reconoces? ¿Has podido saber lo que quería o algo? —preguntó. Mamoru negó con la cabeza.

— Se ha largado antes de que pudiera preguntar nada y no tenía la vista muy perfecta, así que tampoco he podido verla bien, que digamos —Mamoru suspiró—. Pero creo que la he visto en otro sitio, aunque tal y como estaba vestida parecía el típico fantasma de películas de miedo, como Sadako.

— Ah, eso… —Tetsuya sonrió débilmente—. ¿Os ha hecho daño?

— A nosotros no, a los niños —susurró Mamoru—. Es como si pretendiera hacerme daño a través de ellos.

— Así que no pretende matar a Asami a la primera, solo pretende hacerte sufrir —Tetsuya frunció el ceño—. Tenemos que evitar que se entere de los puntos débiles de Asami o termi…

— Ya se ha enterado —respondió Mamoru—. Cuando la llevó a Osaka descubrimos micrófonos en la casa, y Asami había estado diciendo a los niños acerca de eso. Además, ya te he dicho lo que ha hecho con un mechero.

— ¿Cómo podemos protegerla? —preguntó Tetsuya—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— No lo sé, de momento intentaré descansar un poco y mañana veré como soluciono las cosas —Mamoru bajó la mirada al suelo. Se sentía culpable. Muy culpable—. Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos.

— Anímate —respondió Tetsuya—. Solucionaremos esto del modo que sea, ¿vale?

— Está bien, gracias —Mamoru se giró y se fue hacia la habitación.

Tetsuya observó como cerraba la puerta de la habitación y levantó su mano hacia esa dirección, haciendo como si de una pistola se tratara. Luego hizo el movimiento de disparar.

— _Requiescat in Pace_ —pronunció en latín. Se encogió de hombros y volvió hacia su habitación.

Mamoru se quedó apoyado en la puerta. Había podido escuchar perfectamente las últimas palabras del cantante. Miró hacia Asami que parecía haberse dormido rápido por el cansancio. ¿Qué iba a sucederles ahora? ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba actuando extraño con ellos?

.

Asami se despertó notando su brazo temblar. Miró bajo su brazo y vio que Kazuki se agarraba con fuerza a su jersey. Kizuna estaba al lado de Kazuki sin tocarlo, cosa que hacía que la pequeña no se despertara. Al otro lado de la cama grande, nada. Asami se incorporó observando la habitación. Ahora con luz era mucho mejor que cuando habían llegado, la habitación parecía un poco más acogedora. Había un par de cuadros en las paredes, con fotografías de relámpagos atravesando árboles y una gota de agua chocando contra una cerilla encendida. Asami notó un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver ese cuadro. ¿Cómo tenían eso en una habitación en donde el niño podría verlo? ¿Tal vez solo ella opinara de ese modo? En una esquina de la habitación estaba Mamoru con los ojos cerrados, sentado en una silla. ¿Por qué no había podido simplemente venir con ellos en la cama? La cama era suficientemente grande para que los cuatro estuvieran de lado en ella. A su espalda la ventana dejaba pasar el sol de casi mediodía. Asami miró apenada a Kazuki.

— Pequeño, despierta, solo es una pesadilla —Asami le acarició la mejilla y el niño abrió los ojos lentamente—. Solo es una pesadilla.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru acercándose con cansancio hacia ellos.

— Está temblando —dijo Asami—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— No he podido dormir —Mamoru forzó una sonrisa muy fugaz.

— Papá…—Kazuki se incorporó y se cogió a él. Mamoru lo levantó de la cama, abrazándolo.

— ¿Ya es de día? —Kizuna abrió los ojos.

— Sí, mi amor —Asami sonrió apartándole un mechón del pelo.

— ¿Tenemos que ir al colegio? —preguntó.

— No, hoy no —Asami tiró de su brazo levemente y ella se levantó en la cama. Saltó al suelo cogiéndose a ella, mientras Asami se levantaba y los cuatro salieron de allí.

— Buenos días —Tetsuya sonrió alzando un vaso hacia ellos.

— Vaya, te gusta madrugar a ti también —Asami se rio.

— Nah, prefiero decir que el café me levanta más rápido. Aunque dependiendo del día es el té —Tetsuya se rio mientras volvía sus ojos en el periódico abierto en sus manos.

Todos miraron a la mesa. Había tres platos preparados para comer, un plato completamente vacío y una bolsa de papel doblaba.

— Tengo que irme a la comisaría —Mamoru dejó a Kazuki en una silla y luego besó a Asami en la mejilla.

— Toma —Tetsuya levantó una bolsa de papel cerrada hacia él sin apartar la vista del periódico.

— ¿Qué? —Mamoru frunció el ceño.

— Tu comida, preparada para dar energía —respondió él.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿No vas a tomar almuerzo después de la noche que habéis tenido? —Tetsuya levantó la mirada hacia él.

— No tenía intención de comer —respondió Mamoru.

— Por eso te doy eso para que te lo comas cuando llegues. Los demás sabía que no se irían, así que… —Tetsuya sonrió satisfecho—, tienen plato.

— Nos conoces demasiado, Te-chan —Asami se rio.

— Podría decirse.

Mamoru empezaba a debatirse acerca de las amistades de todos ellos. No entendía sus pensamientos y ahora, con lo que estaba pasando, aún entendía menos cosas. Pero haberse pasado la noche esperando si los volvían a atacar o no, había hecho que su cerebro permaneciera más tonto de lo normal. 'Coge la bolsa. Tienes hambre y lo sabes'. El olor que venía de los platos le estaba haciendo volver loco.

— Gracias por tu hospitalidad —Mamoru cogió la bolsa y se giró para salir con prisas de allí.

— Hattori —le llamó Tetsuya. Él se giró a mirarlo—. Himitsu me hizo ver algo que tal vez te interese. Ayer no te dije nada, porque todos estábamos un poco dormidos, pero… —Tetsuya sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y lo levantó al aire. Seguía sin apartar la mirada del periódico. Parecía que estuviera hipnotizado por él—. Es una lista de las personas que pasarían más desapercibidas para dar eso —Mamoru la cogió y salió de allí—. No hay de qué —respondió él cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado.

— Discúlpale, no ha dormido nada —susurró Asami.

— No hay nadie que conozca este lugar, así que no entiendo el motivo por el que no debía dormir —Tetsuya la miró—. ¿Cómo estás?

— Cansada de esto —Asami suspiró mientras veía que los niños empezaban a comer el plato que tenían delante. Kizuna se había sentado de rodillas a la silla para poder llegar mejor—. Tener un día de descanso, sin casos ni nada, ¿eso es algo tan complicado?

— Siempre te estás quejando de la mala suerte de tu familia, pero tal vez la familia Hattori también tenga mala suerte —respondió él.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme, Te-chan? —Asami lo miró directamente a los ojos verdes. Llevaba de nuevo una lente de color.

— Bueno, digamos que tampoco te hace ningún bien estar con la familia Hattori. Pero eso ya te lo dije una vez y me podrías considerar pesado por decírtelo una segunda, así que no volveré a decírtelo —Tetsuya volvió la vista al periódico.

— No pienso renunciar a Mamoru, si es lo que me estás diciendo —respondió ella.

— Ese chico dice protegerte, pero la mitad de las veces no lo consigue —Tetsuya sorbió un poco más de la taza que tenía en sus manos—. Asami respóndeme algo… —volvió a mirarla—. ¿Has encontrado jamás un límite? Porque tus ojos me están diciendo que estás llegando a él. Piensa bien en esto y luego respóndeme si tu cuerpo y tu cerebro podrán aguantar otro ataque contra vosotros.

— ¿Aguantar? —Asami lo preguntó retóricamente, pero él afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Un límite? Te-chan entiendes lo que me estás diciendo, ¿verdad? Tal vez no sepa cuáles son mis límites, pero sé del cierto que no podría vivir sin Mamoru.

— Has estado viviendo sin él los cuatro años en el Laboratorio, el año anterior estuviste escondida, y seis años más en Estados Unidos. No creo que te haga daño vivir sin él una temporada más —Tetsuya volvió la vista al periódico de nuevo—. Te hará bien separarte de los malos ambientes, esta es mi opinión. Ahora tú haz lo que quieras.

— Me ofendes —susurró Asami bajando la mirada.

— Tengo razón entonces, estás llegando a tu límite Asami —Tetsuya la miró preocupado—. Si aún así no quieres alejarte de todo esto, te pido que aguantes todo lo que puedas. Porque ahora dependes también de dos vidas más pequeñas que tú.

— Gracias por ser sincero, pero no he llegado a mi límite, Te-chan. Puedo aguantar lo que venga y más. Mientras esté con él, podré hacerlo —Asami sonrió sentándose en la silla vacía que quedaba.

— Asami, todos tenemos un límite. No quiero ser pesado, así que… —Tetsuya se pasó los dedos por los labios haciendo que los cerraba como si fuera una cremallera. Volvió la vista al periódico y giró la página concentrándose de nuevo en la lectura.

— Vamos chicos comed —Asami sonrió hacia ellos. Los dos habían entendido las palabras de Tetsuya, pero prefirieron no decir ni una sola palabra al respecto—. Nos iremos en cuanto terminéis.

— No tenéis ningún sitio seguro al que ir, Asami —suspiró Tetsuya sin mirarla—. ¿A dónde vais a ir?

— Estamos buscando un sitio, ¿vale? —Asami tampoco lo miró, pero sus palabras hicieron que Tetsuya arqueara una ceja hacia ella. Se había enojado—. Y si no, tenemos a nuestros padres.

— Podéis quedaros aquí, Asami, de verdad.

— Ya os hemos molestado suficiente, Te-chan —respondió Asami con la mirada perdida en su plato—. No podemos molestaros más.

.

— Es la misma persona, Mamoru —dijo Heiji en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta—. Nos han puesto al corriente —añadió al ver la cara desconcertada que había puesto su hijo—. El mismo tipo de caligrafía y de tinta. La misma delicadeza y el mismo perfume en el papel —Mamoru rodó los ojos. Realmente había sido 'ella' quién había estado en la casa intentando hacer daño a Kizuna y a Kazuki. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era ella y por qué motivo quería hacer daño a Asami y a los niños? ¿Qué motivo había? Mamoru se acercó a ellos con pereza—. ¿Por qué no nos avisasteis? Podríais haber venido a nuestra casa.

— Precisamente porque eso era lo que no queríamos, molestar a nadie —respondió Mamoru cogiendo el informe que la inspectora le daba.

— ¿Quieres que te pegue? —Heiji arremangó su manga del jersey dispuesto a golpear la cabeza de su hijo, pero el chico ya estaba centrado en los papeles que tenía delante y ni siquiera le hizo caso. Entonces Heiji puso sus manos en su cintura, observándolo atentamente. Mamoru estaba realmente cansado y preocupado. ¿Qué había sucedido con ellos?

— ¿Una peluca? —Mamoru miró a la inspectora—. Entonces, aunque haga una descripción de la mujer…

— No va a servir de nada, Mamoru-kun —respondió Miwako—. De momento yo me voy a descansar. Dejo a tu padre y a Shinichi-kun el resto de la investigación, pero cógete el día libre y vete a descansar de una vez.

— No estoy cansado —mintió él, haciendo que Miwako pusiera sus manos en su cintura mientras lo miraba sin creérselo.

La mujer lo empujó hacia el ascensor.

— No vuelvas hasta mañana, es una orden —dijo ella. Luego lo saludó con la mano como despidiéndose y haciendo que Mamoru pulsara el botón para bajar mientras suspiraba.

Cuando salió de la comisaría, recibió un mensaje de Asami en que le decía que los niños se habían querido quedar con Tetsuya y que ella se iba al colegio de los niños para informar. Mamoru se fue directo al hotel de los Kyogoku, no quería ser molestia para nadie más.

Cuando entró en el hotel, el recepcionista, que ya lo conocía, le indicó hacia el restaurante. Él le saludó amablemente, dándole las gracias y se adentró en la búsqueda de Akira. Lo encontró sentado en la barra, justo delante de su padre que estaba ayudando a los cocineros a limpiar los objetos. Parecía estar molesto, pero Mamoru necesitaba hablar con él. Se sentó a su lado y Makoto lo saludó en seguida, dándole una mirada de advertencia. Mamoru sonrió forzadamente.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido Mamoru-kun? —preguntó el hombre en seguida.

— Nos han atacado esta noche —respondió él.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Estáis bien? —Makoto lo miró sorprendido.

— Solo ha sido una noche larga, por suerte —Mamoru suspiró—. Intentó ahogar a Kizuna, asustó a Kazuki y dejó una nota que nos ha dado a entender que es alguien conocido.

— ¿Alguien conocido? —Makoto frunció el ceño.

— No como amigo, hace unos días me amenazaba con matar a Asami o a los niños si no hacía algo. Y como no lo he hecho está empezando a impacientarse —respondió Mamoru.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo, Mamoru-kun?

— Un poco de agua, por favor —Mamoru suspiró y él se alejó a paso rápido—. Luego nos vamos en casa de Miyano y me dice algo extraño, que me hizo creer que nos odiaba. Me voy a trabajar y me echan. Este día está siendo demasiado largo.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías de cortar con Asami ya —Akira suspiró sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Mamoru lo miró confundido.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Natsuki se ha ido a otro país por su trabajo.

— ¿Disculpa? —Mamoru parpadeó confuso.

— Te doy el consejo de que te separes de ella de una maldita vez. Solo tendrás problemas si sigues con ella.

Mamoru se levantó del taburete y se alejó a grandes zancadas. Akira ni siquiera lo miró.

— ¿A dónde ha ido? —preguntó Makoto al ver que Akira estaba solo.

— Se ha largado —Akira ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos.

— Akira, ¿qué has hecho?

.

Después de llegar al colegio, Asami se encontró con Hiro por la calle y se acercó a él sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿A dónde vas tan apresurada? —Hiro hizo su sonrisa traviesa.

— A airearme un poco, supongo —Asami se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Ayer nos atacaron y estamos un poco confundidos entre una cosa y otra.

— ¿Otra vez? —Hiro se cruzó de brazos—. ¿No te parece que esto ya llega a pasarse?

— Hiro, lo estás diciendo como si quisiera que cada dos por tres nos hicieran daño —Asami lo miró preocupada.

— Al final eso es lo que parece —se quejó él rodando los ojos—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— No, no quiero molestarte más, gracias —respondió ella frunciendo su nariz y luego alejándose a grandes zancadas.

— ¡No te lo tomes tan a mal! —se quejó él—. ¡Pero te recuerdo que hace poco caíste enferma por culpa de eso!

— ¡Cierra el pico, mago! ¡Nadie te ha pedido ayuda!

.

Cuando Mamoru estaba regresando en la casa de los Miyano, se encontró con Takeshi por el camino. Andaba concentrado en algo, pero aún así se detuvo unos segundos al ver a Mamoru.

— ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó al verlo enfadado.

— Al parecer no le importamos a nuestros amigos —respondió él—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sucede?

— Tengo que ir corriendo con Sara, al parecer Tooichi está haciendo cosas que no son nada normal —Takeshi sonrió tristemente—. Lo siento, por no poder quedarme hablando.

— No importa, también tienes problemas —Mamoru hizo una sonrisa forzada.

— En cuanto lo haya solucionado, os llamo, ¿vale? —dijo él siguiendo el camino.

— Está bien no te preocupes por eso —Mamoru suspiró.

Cuando Mamoru llegó a la casa de Tetsuya, los niños estaban jugando con Tetsuya, persiguiéndolo con trabajo y pidiéndole que se detuviera. Los miró durante unos segundos y sonrió fugazmente. Ese chico no era un peligro. Jamás lo sería. Pero aún así, no podían estar molestándolos, porque terminarían enojándose como los demás.

— Hola, chicos.

— ¡Papá! —los dos corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo.

— ¿Estáis bien?

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— Me han echado del trabajo —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

— Qué raro —Tetsuya se rio—. Hablé de lo que me dijiste ayer con Himitsu, ha dicho que intentaría averiguar un poco más, pero no sabemos lo que puede suceder.

— No importa —Mamoru suspiró—. Tampoco hace falta molestar a nadie más.

Tetsuya sonrió.

— No hay ningún problema, porque somos amigos. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí —Tetsuya le guiñó un ojo.

El teléfono de Mamoru sonó. Él lo descolgó mientras los niños seguían abrazados a sus piernas.

— Dime Yui-oneechan.

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó ella.

— En casa de Miyano —respondió él—. ¿Por qué?

— Ven ahora mismo al bar con los niños —dijo ella.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

— Asami me ha contado todo y al parecer ese idiota del hijo de Kaito-san, le ha dicho algo que le ha hecho daño —Yui suspiró—. Así que obligatoriamente venís a dormir aquí hoy.

— ¿Uh? —Mamoru miró el teléfono—. ¿Cómo que obligatoriamente? ¿No quedan más de doce horas?

— ¡Ahora! —gritó ella haciendo que Mamoru se apartara.

— Que sí, que sí —suspiró él con cansancio.

— ¡Ahora he dicho! —gritó ella de nuevo.

— ¡Que sí, que ahora vengo con los niños, narices! —Mamoru cerró el teléfono.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Kizuna mirándolo.

— Con Yui-obaachan —dijo él sonriendo—. ¿Quieres ir a jugar con ella?

— Quiero jugar un poco más con Te-chan-ojiichan —dijo ella señalándolo.

— Pero no podemos molestar más a Te-chan —Mamoru se arrodilló y Kazuki se abrazó a él con fuerza—. ¿Qué ocurre, Kazuki?

— ¿Y mamá? —el niño iba escalando lentamente por las piernas de Mamoru para poder cogerse bien a su cuello.

— ¿Quieres ir con ella? —preguntó Mamoru. El niño afirmó con la cabeza frotando las mejillas del hombre con fuerza. Mamoru miró a Kizuna que se quedó mirando callada a Kazuki. Parecía que se estuviera debatiendo en llevar la contraria al niño o por una vez dejar que él decidiera por encima de los dos—. Entonces vamos con mamá, ¿vale? ¿Qué quieres hacer Kizuna?

— Vamos con mamá —dijo ella sonriendo.

— De acuerdo —Mamoru se levantó cogiendo a Kazuki para que no se cayera—. Pesas un poco ya, Kazuki.

— En cuanto Himitsu vuelva del Programa, iremos a investigar con la policía —suspiró Tetsuya—. La persona que está haciendo esto no va a salirse con la suya, ¿de acuerdo?

— No te preocupes, Miyano —Mamoru sonrió—. La policía podrá resolverlo seguro.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tal vez tenga que hacer caso a ese ochenta y uno y no acercarme más a vosotros —respondió Mamoru—. Tal vez sea que estoy pensando demasiado, pero llega un momento en que sé lo que debo hacer. Yo protegeré a Asami y los niños, aunque sea lo último que haga, Te-chan, no se te ocurra olvidar eso.

— Sí, estás pensando de más, pero tus decisiones son libres de mis comentarios. Porque seguirás sin hacerme caso por mucho que te diga yo —Tetsuya bajó la mirada. Mamoru le estaba diciendo que alguno de ellos les estaba traicionando ni siquiera podía defenderse ante eso, porque jamás hubiera creído escucharlo de la parte de Asami—. Pero déjame decirte algo, Mamoru —lo miró directamente a los ojos—. No creo que Asami esté de acuerdo en lo que acabas de decir. Puede que estemos actuando fríamente o que empieces a sospechar de nuestros comportamientos, eso es aceptable, pero Asami no podrá recuperarse de tu muerte, ¿me has oído bien? Así que no se te ocurra morir en el intento. Nosotros habrá algún día en que no podremos estar más a su lado, tenlo presente.

— Tus palabras son aún más hirientes que las de ayer —Mamoru miró a Kizuna—. Coged vuestras cosas —soltó a Kazuki al suelo. Los niños corrieron a la habitación y salieron con sus mochilas en la espalda y arrastrando la bolsa pesada de Mamoru. Él cogió la bolsa para colgarla en su hombro y cogió las manos de los niños—. Miyano Tetsuya, no soy quién para decirte nada, pero creo que sería mejor que te alejaras de nosotros, no sea que eso te salpique demasiado y los medios terminen enterándose de ello.

— Haré caso de tus consejos. Gracias por preocuparte —Tetsuya hizo su sonrisa más fría mientras lo observaba alejarse hasta la puerta y salir. En cuanto escuchó el ascensor cerrando sus puertas con un leve pitido, golpeó la mesa, tumbándola al suelo, con todo lo que había encima de ella—. ¿Palabras hirientes? ¿Quién narices las dice si se puede saber? ¿Qué he hecho para que ese inútil me llame traidor?

Tetsuya observó atentamente la ventana, por dónde la luz del sol iluminaba su casa. Había fracasado por completo. Cuando Asami y él subieron en ese avión para ir a Estados Unidos, cuando él tenía trece años, ella le dijo que en cuanto regresaran, quería presentarles a sus amigos. Tetsuya se había reído de ella, pensando en que una chica con cambios de humor tan repentinos, era muy poco probable que tuviera más amigos que los Kuroba y él, que la aguantaban por ser la que los había unido. Pero ella, solo sonrió diciéndole que quería que todos se llevaran bien, porque eran todos muy importantes para ella. Había fallado estrepitosamente y eso de seguro que Asami no se lo perdonaba.

Se sentó al suelo observando la mesa caída y los platos y tazas rotas. Incluso Yuki sería capaz de enojarse con él, preguntándole el motivo por el que no le había detenido e intentado convencer de lo contrario. Pero él no había podido nunca contra Hattori, y jamás podría convencerlo. Hattori se había ido y tampoco podía cogerlo a la fuerza delante de los niños. Hablar con Asami también estaba descartado, porque Mamoru le prohibiría hacerlo. Tetsuya no era un traidor, ni ninguno de los demás, pero era normal que Hattori Mamoru llegara a desconfiar de todos ellos. Se golpeó con fuerza en su rodilla. Tenía que hacer algo en lugar de arrepentirse. En cuanto Himitsu volviera, se metería de lleno en esa investigación. Iba a terminar cuanto antes con la persona que los estaba amenazando, para poder arreglar las cosas con ellos. Lo haría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Feliz año nuevo: la verdad sobre Hondou Eisuke'.


	29. Feliz año nuevo: la verdad sobre Hondou

Hellow!

 **d. s. laxus:** jajajajajaja amo cuando alguien tiene esas reacciones espontaneas XDDDDD también akira es un idiota? vaya, yo solo esperaba de te-chan XDDDDD y con lo de que el mundo está lleno de buenas intenciones me hiciste acordarme de mi tio XDDDDD él trabaja con buenas intenciones, sin pensarlas nunca, pero con buenas intenciones... quizás algunos de mis personajes tengan ese terrible punto en contra XDDDD me alegra escuchar eso, y espero que te siga gustando ;) a ver si puedes empezar a pensar ya en sospechosos jijijiji gracias por tu review!

31 de Diciembre.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Feliz año nuevo: la verdad sobre Hondou Eisuke_**

El año nuevo por Akira era siempre algo para pasar en el hotel, suspirando con los hombres y mujeres solteros que tienen que trabajar siempre en esas fechas. No había querido nunca celebrar un año entrante con alguien, en realidad. Pero por alguna razón, así como siempre venían Mamoru y Asami, y con ellos todos los demás, ese año Mamoru había dejado de hablarle. ¿Tal vez habría sido demasiado duro con él? El año nuevo de ese año, serían solo con Chieko, Hiro, Takeshi y Sara a su lado, aparte de los trabajadores del hotel. Empezaba a hartarse de ser el único sin pareja, con quién poder compartir un día especial. Pero también había sido su culpa el echar de su lado a Mamoru cuando él le necesitaba y ahora su orgullo le impedía pedirle perdón. Sus pensamientos estaban siendo tan negativos que ni siquiera vio a un cliente delante y echó por el suelo todo el pedido que tenía para llevar a la mesa. La mujer de negocios que tenía delante de él se había ensuciado el caro vestido que llevaba y parecía querer gritarle. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Chieko golpeó con fuerza a Akira.

— Disculpe, señora —dijo él ignorando por completo a Chieko. Cada vez que estaba embarazada esa mujer lo golpeaba con más furia. Iba a tener que arreglar la relación entre Hiro y ella para que dejaran de salirle bultos en la cabeza—. No la he visto —al acto vio que había hecho mal. La gruesa cara de la señora enrojecía por momentos. Era realmente imposible no verla—. Digo… no digo que no la haya visto sino que… —la cara de la mujer estaba más roja que un tomate, pero no de vergüenza, parecía dispuesta a abofetearle con esas gruesas manos, más dobles que las de él—. Esto… creo que…

— Creo que lo que este amable señor quiere decirle, es que estaba demasiado centrado pensando en su belleza que no ha podido centrar sus ojos en lo que estaba haciendo —respondió Natsuki poniéndose delante de Akira con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

La mujer la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Creo que lo tengo por aquí —Natsuki se buscó en los bolsillos de su falda larga y sacó un pequeño sobre—. Sí, le aconsejo que lleve el vestido en la tintorería del hotel, le saldrá gratuita y además… tome esto como compensación para comprarse uno nuevo —Natsuki le guiñó un ojo. La mujer observó el sobre con atención y miró el interior. Había un montón de dinero. La mujer se giró sin decir nada para salir del restaurante—. No creí que fuera a funcionar. Acuérdate de que laven su vestido como es debido —Natsuki se giró para mirarlo. Akira mantenía la boca abierta mirándola. Chieko golpeó a Akira con fuerza y luego se cruzó de brazos para fulminar con la mirada a Natsuki—. Querida vas a verme mucho a partir de ahora, así que te aconsejo que te pases el mal genio con otro.

— Hago lo que me da la gana —respondió Chieko—. ¿Y por qué narices hablas acerca de que vamos a lavarle gratis la ropa a esa mujer, eh?

— Porque creo que queréis seguir teniendo prioridad ante los clientes y ya que yo he dejado de serlo, creo que es una oportunidad para tener a otro más contento —respondió Natsuki.

— ¿Pe-pero qué haces aquí? —susurró Akira. Parecía que se había atragantado con la comida que había tirado, porque por muy fuerte que él intentara hablar, su voz no estaba saliendo tan fuerte como él quería que saliera.

— Quería darte una sorpresa y además tengo que hablar contigo —Natsuki sonrió, haciendo que Akira enrojeciera por completo. ¿Era solo su imaginación o la chica era aún más bonita que la primera vez que la había visto? Natsuki observó a Chieko para que no metiera sus narices en dónde no le llamaban, pero ella no parecía querer moverse—. Es una conversación privada, chica.

— Y supongo que tus primas tampoco pueden saber de eso —Chieko sonrió con malicia.

— Se lo diré yo en cuanto llegue a su casa, puesto que iba a quedarme en casa de Chizu a dormir —respondió Natsuki—. Así que si me permites conversar con tu hermano diez minutos, te lo agradeceré. Entonces me largaré y no volverás a verme durante unos días, ¿te parece?

— Acepto el trato —respondió Chieko sonriendo—. diez minutos por diez días.

— De acuerdo —Natsuki encogió sus hombros.

— Oye, yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso —se quejó Akira.

— Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión —respondieron las dos a la vez. Natsuki se echó a reír mientras Chieko volvía hacia dentro de la cocina—. Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, por favor.

— Claro —Akira la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la entrada del hotel. Natsuki se sentó en las escaleras, en un pequeño rincón y Akira se quedó de pie a su lado—. ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

— No hay una manera sensible de decir eso, así que intentaré serlo lo mejor posible —Natsuki suspiró largamente—. He dejado la CIA, me uniré al Programa Especial de Kyoto, en su sede de Tokio.

— ¿Disculpa? —Akira arqueó una ceja, esa chica sí que era imprevisible: cuando sabía que ella amaba tanto su trabajo—. ¿Por qué?

— Mmmm… —Natsuki no esperaba esa pregunta—. Porque es peligroso, tal vez.

— Eso realmente no te ha importado nunca —Akira frunció el ceño.

— Ya pero, no puedo pensar por mí ahora, así que —Natsuki se encogió de hombros—. La semana pasada estuvimos en una situación de riesgo tóxico, con mi hermano y fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de algo, por lo que mi hermano está terriblemente enojado.

— Tu hermano siempre estará enojado conmigo, así que no le veo diferencia a nada —respondió Akira—. Pero lo de estar en riesgo, ¿por qué? ¿Es que no ibais protegidos correctamente? —preguntó.

— Íbamos perfectamente protegidos, pero yo me desmayé de los nervios —Natsuki sonrió un poco traviesa, mientras le mostraba que tenía una pequeña herida en la frente que su pelo había cubierto hasta entonces.

— ¿Estás bien? —Akira se arrodilló delante de ella preocupado—. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Es que te bajó la presión o algo?

— No, no es eso —respondió ella—. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, como así decirlo —Natsuki cogió la mano del chico con fuerza—. Porque tenía que defenderme, no solo a mí, así que se colapsó.

— A ver… que lo entienda —Akira rodó los ojos—. Te desmayaste y te golpeaste contra el suelo, porque tenías que protegerte a ti y a tu hermano de una intoxi… —Natsuki se echó a reír—. ¿Qué?

— Eres lento —respondió ella.

— ¿Por qué?

— En cuanto mi hermano me hubo llevado al hospital, el médico me dijo que estaba embarazada —respondió Natsuki—. Y que mi cuerpo se había colapsado para proteger lo que se está creando en mi plana barriga.

— ¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? O te he entendido mal o dejé de escuchar con esa palabra de diez letras —Akira parpadeó confundido.

— Me entendiste perfectamente —se rio Natsuki.

— Así que te golpeaste en la cabeza porque estás embarazada —Akira se sentó a su lado sin soltar su mano—. Eso es extrañamente cruel en Nochevieja, ¿no crees?

— ¿Cruel? —Natsuki lo miró.

— Precisamente me golpeé con esa mujer por estar pensando que estaba solo y ahora me vienes diciendo esto —Akira suspiró—. Es cruel lo mires por dónde lo mires, porque si hubieras venido veinte minutos antes tu no tendrías que haber dado dinero, que luego tengo que pagarte, por cierto, ni tendrías que haber enojado a mi hermana —Natsuki se rio con fuerza—. Es en serio. Ha sido muy cruel por tu parte —se calló observándola reír—. ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Al contrario que mi hermano, quiero tener el bebé, por eso me voy al Programa, porque podré volver a ser agente, cuando sea un poco mayor, y mientras tanto podré seguir trabajando hasta que el cuerpo me diga basta.

— ¿Estarás aquí en Tokio? —preguntó Akira mirándola.

— Sí, me han dicho que tengo plaza asegurada en Tokio —respondió ella—. Los agentes de la CIA andan un poco escasos, ¿sabes? Después de la muerte de mi padre…

— ¿Puedo estar contigo entonces? —Akira sonrió—. Realmente no hemos oficializado nada y no quiero que pases por esto tu sola.

— Te sientes terriblemente solo, ¿no te parece que deberías de buscarte novia? —preguntó ella.

— Bueno, tengo a alguien que me gusta mucho, pero hasta ahora solo andaba viajando por su trabajo —Akira desvió la mirada medio avergonzado—. Y ahora ha vuelto con un chichón en la cabeza y diciendo cosas raras.

— ¿Te gusto? —Natsuki lo abrazó por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia ella—. Es extraño que Akira-san diga eso.

— ¿Sabes? Jamás he sido perfecto, pero realmente te echo demasiado de menos cada vez que te vas y cada vez que nos separamos; incluso cada vez que no hablamos por internet o por teléfono —dijo Akira en un suspiro.

— Muy en el fondo eres todo un romántico, Kyogoku Akira —se rio Natsuki dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla y soltándolo.

Akira la miró preocupado. Debajo de ese delantal, había un hombre que siempre había intentado dar lo mejor para él y para los más importantes para él. Quizás fuera un poco cobarde en querer pedir a salir a otra chica, después de su primer fracaso con Aiko, pero él sabía lo que podría ser bueno para los dos y quería darle realmente todo lo que él pudiera. Hizo su mejor sonrisa mientras la miraba. Si ella quería hacerlo, él la acompañaría en lo que fuera.

— Aunque tal vez no funcione por mi culpa me gustaría que salieras conmigo, Natsuki.

— ¿Y quién dice que no funcionaría? —Natsuki le guiñó un ojo—. Acepto, por supuesto. Porque yo también te echo de menos si estoy lejos de ti y porque ahora por el bien del bebé, deberemos de estar juntos, si es que realmente quieres estar conmigo.

— ¿Que si quiere estar contigo? —Asami se cruzó de brazos delante de ellos—. Shiroma eres cruel al dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, porque entonces el tipo se vuelve cruel con sus palabras y bastante insensible.

Los dos miraron a la chica que era seguida por Kizuna, Kazuki y un triste Mamoru.

— Eso era una conversación privada, Kudo —se quejó Akira.

— Ya, pero viendo que Chieko está enojada por no sé qué camarero que echó las sopas por el suelo, mejor no acercarse a ella —se rio Asami encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que entonces, decidí venir a saludar.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso de cruel con sus palabras y bastante insensible? —preguntó Natsuki con el ceño fruncido.

— Pues que echó a su mejor amigo del hotel, porque no le importaba más que el hecho de que Natsuki se había ido del país —Asami sonrió hacia Akira.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —se quejó él rojo como un tomate.

— Aún estamos esperando tus disculpas, por cierto —Asami cogió la mano de Mamoru y lo hizo ponerse delante de Akira—. Aunque una amistad no sea buena si no hay una pelea de vez en cuando, estaros tantos días sin hablaros es cruel, ¿no crees? Es Nochevieja, así que os ordeno reconciliaros a los dos —dijo Asami—. Empezando por ti, Mamoru, sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho y mientras tanto te robo unos minutos a tu novia.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Natsuki se levantó para seguir a Asami que se había alejado a pasos rápidos.

— He intentado localizar a tu hermano, pero no me responde, así que me puse a buscarte y cuando fui al Programa para que me dieran un teléfono de contacto, me dijeron que te encontraría hoy aquí —Asami sonrió—. Lo siento, pero era mejor que habláramos cara a cara, que no dejar un mensaje en tu contestador.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó ella.

— Si tengo que serte sincera, Kizuna se ha resfriado terriblemente —dijo ella al escuchar a Kizuna estornudar un par o tres de veces.

— ¿Y?

— En el hospital al que fui, encontré algo interesante, que tal vez queráis comprobar con tu hermano y tú —respondió ella dándole un papel—. Al parecer es en otro hospital, pero me enteré por un buen amigo que trabaja allí y estaban hablando de ello entre sus compañeros. Será mejor que te pongas en contacto cuanto antes con ese hospital y vayáis a ver. Hay un caso realmente increíble que de seguro tu hermano querrá ver también.

— No quiero más casos, no quiero perder mi embarazo —respondió Natsuki.

— Entonces dile a Erick que investigue y él mismo te pedirá que vayas con él el segundo día —Asami sonrió—. Te aseguro que si no lo compruebas, te podrías arrepentir de ello.

— No entiendo —Natsuki frunció el ceño—. Ni nosotras nos conocemos, ni creo que conozcas tanto a mi hermano como para asegurar eso.

— Seguro que por eso sí que querrás —Asami sonrió—. Porque voy a tener que enviar a mi padre también allí.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre? —preguntó Natsuki.

— Créeme, solo hay una cosa que os interese a los tres e incluso a mí. Solo son rumores, pero es mejor comprobarlo cuanto antes y quería contároslo antes a vosotros dos.

— ¿Mi padre? —Natsuki frunció el ceño y miró el papel.

— Ve —Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. Va a ser algo divertido, te lo garantizo.

— Natsuki-san no parece muy convencida —susurró Mamoru al verlas. Prefería hablar en voz baja, aunque ellas estuvieran lejos.

— Seguro que no, estamos hablando de Asami —respondió Akira en un suspiro. Mamoru lo golpeó en la cabeza—. ¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?! —gritó él.

— Me dio la gana de golpearte, nada más —respondió Mamoru cruzando sus brazos—. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme, vo-voy a terminar con aquello de la amenaza.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Pretendes dejar sola a Asami? —Akira lo miró de reojo.

— No es dejarla sola, iré a investigar. Pero las cosas pueden terminar saliendo mal —susurró él mirando hacia la chica—. Por eso te pido que cuides de ella, por favor.

— Hattori, ¿estás loco? —preguntó Akira.

— No, para nada —respondió Mamoru—. Pero no quiero que ellos sigan sufriendo mientras yo alargo algo que no puede alargarse.

— Y terminarás haciéndolos sufrir más si mueres, ¿me oyes? —dijo Akira—. Así que al menos, prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

— Tendré cuidado —respondió Mamoru sonriendo hacia él—. Todo el que pueda.

— No pareces tomártelo muy en serio, Hattori. Yo te estoy hablando muy en serio —Mamoru observó como Kizuna se acercaba a él como un pequeño pato patoso.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No puedo quitármelos —se quejó ella señalando a los guantes.

— En seguida nos vamos y tendrás que volver a ponértelos, Kizuna —Mamoru sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara a él. Ella lo hizo y Mamoru le tocó la frente. Seguía caliente—. Aún tienes fiebre, nos vamos en seguida a casa, ¿vale?

— Quiero dormir —dijo ella.

— Lo sé —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella mientras la levantaba del suelo—. En cuanto lleguemos a casa te metes en la cama, ¿vale? Me lo estoy tomando muy en serio, Kyogoku.

— Yo no tenía ni idea de que os estuvieran amenazando —Akira lo miró.

— Solo a mí y no le he dicho nada a ella —respondió Mamoru en un suspiro—. No quiero que Asami lo sepa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ella está sufriendo suficiente como para que además le diga que pueden matarla a ella, o a los niños —Mamoru bajó la mirada al suelo—. No sabría cómo decirle algo así.

— Pero mamá lo entiende todo, ¿verdad? —Kizuna sonrió mientras se abrazaba a él.

— Siempre he creído que decir la verdad sería lo mejor para todos, pero no creo que Asami pueda soportar eso, Hattori. Lo entiendo —Akira suspiró.

— Estoy aguantando, junto a Miyano y Akai, pero tengo que averiguar lo que esa persona quiere y hasta que no esté yo en ese lugar, no podré saberlo —Mamoru miró a Akira.

— ¿Y la policía? —preguntó Akira.

— Es un lugar demasiado descubierto para que alguno de ellos puedan infiltrarse, así que tengo que ir solo —respondió él—. Por eso no puedo decírselo.

— Está bien, entonces iré contigo —respondió el hijo de Sonoko y Makoto—. Somos amigos, así que no es inusual que podamos ir a…

— No puedes hacerlo —lo interrumpió Mamoru—. Es muy peligroso.

— Entonces se lo diré a Asami —Akira se levantó de la escalera encarándolo.

— No serás capaz de traicionarme, Kyogoku —Mamoru lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Te aseguro que soy muy capaz —Akira se cruzó de brazos.

— Vale, cuando lo haga te lo haré saber —Mamoru suspiró—. ¿Por qué siempre terminas chantajeándome?

— Porque soy mejor que tú hablando —respondió él sonriendo.

— Y también mejor que él al no escuchar —respondió Asami parándose delante de él—. Me alegra al menos que sigáis hablando entre vosotros de nuevo.

— Puedo hablar contigo…

— Kyogoku te voy a romper todos los dientes y la nariz si hace falta, ¿me oyes? —Mamoru lo miró con enfado.

— Eres terrible, Hattori. Tu última amenaza de hace tantos años aún me sigue doliendo, ¿sabes? —Akira sonrió—. Bueno, al menos sé que puedo seguir confiando en ti.

— Lo mismo digo —Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza—. Gracias, Kyogoku.

— Y perdona por lo del otro día…

Mamoru sonrió hacia él. Los dos eran idénticos en ese aspecto.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, o Kizuna terminará peor —Mamoru le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña.

— Se ha dormido —se rio Asami viéndola.

— Empezamos bien el año —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella.

— Vamos a casa, Kazuki —Asami le tendió la mano al pequeño que él cogió con fuerza—. Di adiós.

— Adiós —Kazuki levantó la mano hacia Akira y luego se giró tirando de Asami.

— Ha sido muy frío o me lo ha parecido así —dijo Akira mirando a Mamoru.

— No entiendo el motivo, pero empiezo a creer que no quiere que ningún otro hombre se acerque a ella —Mamoru sonrió—. Incluso a veces la quita de mi lado.

— Ese sí será un buen niño de mamá —Akira le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda a su amigo—. Feliz año nuevo.

— Igualmente.

.

Unos días más tarde

Natsuki empujó las puertas del hospital con fuerza. Estaban en la otra punta de Japón, de dónde habían disparado a su padre. ¿Entendería de algún modo lo que había sucedido? Asami tal vez la habría engañado, pero ella no perdía nada en comprobar algo tan simple. Cuando se acercó al mostrador de información, Natsuki le mostró a la mujer el papel que Asami le había dado, junto a la dirección. La mujer lo miró detenidamente y negó con la cabeza. ¿Ella no sabía nada o definitivamente Kudo Asami se había atrevido a engañarla? Se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la sala de espera sin decir nada más, sentándose en una esquina para tener buena visión de todo. ¿Podría haber algo que le indicase lo que había venido a ver? Se quedó observando atentamente cada detalle que pudiera descubrir. Un niño lloroso, con una madre inexperta; un anciano con un periódico; otros dos ancianos que habían ido a quejarse y pasar el rato en el hospital; una mujer embarazada; un hombre canoso que solo miraba su reloj… a excepción del niño, todos le parecían sospechosos. Se miraban los unos con los otros como confirmando el peligro. Natsuki los miró más atentamente. Se quedó observando fijamente al hombre canoso que desvió la mirada rápidamente haciéndola sonreír a ella. Estaba en lo cierto. Ese hombre sabía algo. Se levantó y se acercó a él, mostrándole el papel. El hombre intentó hacer ver que no sabía nada, pero cuando terminó de leerlo había palidecido lo suficiente como para descubrirlo. Él lo sabía. Natsuki sacó su placa del Programa y se la mostró, mientras el anciano del periódico y la mujer embarazada se acercaban a ella mostrándole peligro. El hombre levantó sus manos hacia ellos, para que no la atacaran. Natsuki hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, para que le contaran lo que hacían agentes de la CIA vigilando un hospital.

— El agente 29 sobrevivió a la operación, pero lo trasladamos lo más lejos posible para que no hubiera peligro para él —respondió el agente—. Pero aunque hayamos recibido el informe de que Cow Michael ha sido llevado de vuelta al loquero, pero esta vez lo a Estados Unidos… no podemos fiarnos de nuestras fuentes.

— ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas tan fácilmente? —Natsuki sonrió aliviada. Ir hasta allí había valido la pena. Debía de llamar a su hermano cuanto antes para advertirle: su padre seguía vivo.

— Hasta el momento el agente 29 ha estado en coma, así que no va a recuperarse tan fácilmente —indicó el hombre—. El golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer por los disparos, fue tan fuerte que lo dejó claramente sin sentido.

— Yo también estaba allí así que no me cuente cosas que ya sé —Natsuki frunció su nariz con enfado—. Ahora lléveme con él.

— No puedo hacer eso —respondió él—. Aunque tengas autorización, no puede nadie verlo.

— Natsuki, estoy aquí —Erick se puso detrás de ella.

— Tardaste, mucho, Erick —Natsuki lo miró.

— ¿Y por qué teníamos que venir aquí? —Erick miró al hombre de detrás de ella y luego a los dos que estaban alrededor de ella. Parecían a punto de atacar a su presa.

— Papá sobrevivió y lo llevaron aquí para protegerlo, pero no nos dejan verlo —Natsuki sonrió.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Erick.

Natsuki cogió el papel que Asami le había dado y que aún tenía el hombre en sus manos y se lo mostró a Erick.

 _Para la agente Fire:_

 _Encontrado en el Hospital de la Región de Aomori se puede confirmar que existe un paciente con esas características. El caso es que los comentarios que oíste, no debían de haber sido escuchados por nadie, así que ha habido alguna filtración. Me gustaría que investigaras a fondo. Envía a alguien con esta carta para que puedan iniciar la búsqueda cuanto antes._

 _Firmado:_

 _Brother._

— ¿Brother? —Erick abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Están usando el alias de nuestro padre?

— Más bien nuestro propio padre lo ha escrito porque lo tienen retenido aquí y pide ayuda —Natsuki sonrió—. Y el hecho de que estos tres estén vigilando permanentemente lo confirma. Una vigilancia es de solo doce horas de turno, permitida en nuestra organización, porque la gente puede sospechar, porque los vigilantes se cansan menos y porque siempre da más resultados. Pero por las miradas que os ha hecho la recepcionista, parece ser que lleváis más de doce horas aquí, para alguien que representa que no está en este hospital.

— ¿Quién narices eres? —el hombre estaba desconcertado.

— Yo una agente de la CIA sin importancia. Mi nombre es Heat.

— ¿Heat? ¿La justiciera solitaria que Brother pidió a su lado en el momento en que hacían la inscripción? —el hombre sonrió y acercó la mano a ella, pero Erick le cogió deteniéndolo.

— No estoy sola —Natsuki sonrió—. Seguro que si me conoces a mí, también conoces a Breakfinger.

— ¿Breakfinger? ¿El rompe dedos? ¿No era un fantasma? —el hombre estaba palideciendo.

— La gente tiende a exagerar sus dolores, por haber sido humillados por un niño —Erick sonrió—. Pero todo lo que dicen de mí es cierto —Erick hizo fuerza con él, empezando a girar su mano—. No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana y llévanos con...

— ¡Hondou Eisuke! —gritaron los dos a la vez llamando la atención de los demás.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Boda precipitada'.


	30. Boda precipitada

Hellow! Antes que nada, perdón! XD el miércoles me di cuenta ahora de que en el anterior capítulo, había puesto que este capítulo se llamaba 'por los niños', y no XD y lo cambié, ese mismo día, por si acaso XDDD

13 de Enero

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Boda precipitada_**

Mamoru llevaba pensándolo demasiados días. Tenía que hacer algo para poder ir allí sin ser descubierto. Akira le visitaba en la comisaría cada dos por tres para asegurarse de que no se había ido sin decirle nada. La policía solo le pedía que esperara un poco más y un poco más, para descubrir a la persona detrás de todo. Pero acababa de recibir un correo electrónico con datos falsos y desde un ordenador en Polonia, que le decía que tenían que verse en ese lugar el día 14 de Enero a las diez de la mañana. Estaba claro que había descubierto que había cometido un error, pero por ese mismo motivo no le iba a dar otra oportunidad. Borró el correo para asegurarse de que nadie de la policía pudiera leerlo y volvió al restaurante de Yui más temprano de lo habitual. Asami seguía ayudando a la chica, pero estaba preparándose para ir a buscar a los niños. Cuando lo vio llegar ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero él no le dio tiempo a que ella le dijera nada. Mamoru la besó con tanto desespero que ella realmente sabía que algo malo tenía que suceder. La abrazó mientras la besaba de nuevo y otra y otra vez.

— Mamoru, para… —susurró ella intentando apartarlo, pero él siguió besándola, intentando interrumpir sus próximas palabras.

— No hables… —Mamoru la abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que nada de eso no iba a salir bien. Asami se quedó callada con su petición y lo abrazó para intentar calmarlo—. Casémonos de una vez.

— ¿Qué? —Asami se quedó parada y Mamoru se apartó de ella sin mirarla.

— Hagámoslo —susurró—. Por los niños, para que todos los papeles estén en regla de una vez.

— Mamoru para —Asami lo miró con enfado. Eso no era algo que él realmente haría tan rápido y sin pensarlo. Aún menos después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Asami miró que ni Yui ni Shouta estuviera escuchándolos y le hizo sentarse en el banco más alejado de la cocina—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Te-tengo que ir a por un caso en el que tengo que infiltrarme y tendremos que estar incomunicados hasta que termine. Tanto puede durar un día como una semana y yo…

— ¿Es peligroso? —Asami lo miró preocupada.

— No lo sé —Mamoru desvió la mirada—. Por eso te lo pido. Y en cuanto vuelva se lo contamos a nuestra familia, ¿vale?

— Mamoru no sé si esto deberíamos de hacerlo así.

— Por favor…

— Lo estás diciendo como si fueras a morir —Asami le cogió la mano con fuerza—. No quiero eso.

— No es nada peligroso, en un principio, ¿sabes? —le respondió él dedicándole su mejor sonrisa—. Pero quiero estar seguro de que estaréis bien hasta que yo regrese. Además, los niños…

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tienes pensado? —preguntó Asami.

— Tan solo vayamos a firmar los papeles. Tenemos dos hijos, así que tampoco nos debería de importar una fiesta ni nada por el estilo —Mamoru sonrió.

— Es cierto, aunque, no me importaría celebrarlo con nuestras familias —respondió ella sonriendo.

— Pero eso podemos hacerlo luego —Mamoru sonrió—. Una fiesta privada y a lo grande, tal vez entonces podamos volver a casa, ya.

— Cierto, espero que cojan de una vez a la persona que nos asustó tanto ese día —Asami se encogió de hombros.

— Podemos decirles a Yoh y Ayako que firmen como testimonios —Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Vas a pedirles que mantengan el secreto? ¿Crees que Yoh lo hará? —Asami se rio.

— Claro que sí —Mamoru le guiñó un ojo—. Porque sé que no puede negarse a mí.

— Más bien a tu hermana y a los gemelos Kyogoku —respondió Asami riéndose—. Está bien, hagámoslo. Ven a buscar a los niños y que nos acompañen.

— Claro —Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza y sacó algo de su bolsillo—. Además, tengo esto.

Asami lo miró y sonrió con alivio. Tampoco había sido tan precipitado. Yendo los dos con Yui a buscar a los niños, mientras les pedía a Yoh y a Ayako que fueran con ellos luego, si estaban libres, Mamoru seguía pensando en todos los millones de sospechosos que podrían estar detrás de todo aquello. Principalmente dos: Akimoto Haruka, la fan que estuvo amenazando a Asami y Meyer Alexandra, esa princesa, egocéntrica que tanto había intentado destrozar su relación con Asami. Pero últimamente tenía a otra persona en la cabeza. Alguien que jamás se había rendido con él y que había desaparecido de delante de sus narices, desde que había llegado la primera carta a sus manos. No, esa persona no era capaz de hacer algo así. Él la conocía demasiado. Pero también muchos fans de él podían simplemente haberlo hecho, conociendo un poco las manías de la policía y el lugar. Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado y era un hombre, pero estaba convencido de que estaba relacionado con lo que Rai había dicho acerca de 'ella' así que tenía que ser una mujer. Esa mujer que había estado en su casa y que había sido herida. Mientras seguía pensando en los motivos, más complicado se le hacía todo y mucho más increíble. Después de recoger a los niños y despedirse de Yui, Takuma y Kotarou, los cuatro se fueron directos en dónde Mamoru había pedido a Yoh y Ayako que fueran. Ninguno de los dos había tenido ningún inconveniente. Tenían demasiado tiempo libre. Kizuna y Kazuki, en seguida se abrazaron a ellos dos con toda la familiaridad posible. Una vez les contaron acerca de sus planes, los dos hermanos de los prometidos aceptaron encantados. Así que fueron rápidos a firmar los papeles, ante una mirada curiosa de los dos niños que no parecían entender muy bien lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar desconocido. Por suerte, ningún medio de comunicación estaba rondándoles para poder hacerlo. Cuando terminaron, invitaron a Yoh y a Ayako a cenar con ellos en un restaurante. Los dos aceptaron también amablemente. Hasta que Ayako sacó el tema de repente.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué haréis en vuestra noche de boda? —preguntó con una sonrisa llena de dobles sentidos.

— Irnos a casa de Yui y dormir —respondió Asami mientras intentaba que Kizuna no se tirara la comida encima por tercera vez.

— Disculpa, Asami-oneechan, pero la noche de boda tiene que ser algo importante y para recordar —dijo ella.

— ¿Te recuerdo que tenemos a dos niños a los que cuidar, Ayako? —Mamoru suspiró largamente. ¿Qué pasaba con el cerebro de esa chica?

— Yo opino lo mismo que Ayako —respondió Yoh—. Ese tendría que ser un momento importante. Si es por los niños pueden quedarse en mi casa —Yoh sonrió hacia él.

— No, no pueden —Asami y Mamoru lo miraron confundidos—. ¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos?

— Oh, vamos —Ayako suspiró—. Oniichan ha dicho que tiene un caso complicado y que tal vez le dure unos días, ¿en serio no tienes necesidad de pasar la noche a solas con ella?

— Paso cada noche a solas con Asami —Mamoru frunció el ceño.

— Iros a un hotel, en serio —Yoh lo miró de reojo.

— No —Asami sonrió—. Lo digo yo en serio, que no tenemos ninguna necesidad de…

— La verdad, dais pena —Mamoru y Asami se miraron unos segundos, para luego mirar a Ayako de nuevo—. Los niños os van a privar de algo mágico.

— ¿Algo mágico? —Asami frunció el ceño—. Hace tiempo que no pienso en algo mágico, sino en cómo sobrevivir un día más.

— Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de que os habéis escapado —dijo Ayako sonriendo—. Yo no se lo diré a nadie.

— Ni yo tampoco —Yoh se apoyó a la mesa sonriendo.

— Ni yo —dijo Kazuki levantando su mano.

— Deja de hablar en dónde no te importa —dijo Mamoru mirándolo. El niño hizo pucheros y se quedó con la barbilla apoyada en la mesa—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que estáis…?

— Kizuna-chan y Kazuki-kun, ¿queréis venir a dormir hoy en mi casa con Ayako-obaachan? —Yoh sonrió hacia ellos. Los dos niños se miraron y afirmaron satisfechos—. Tema solucionado. Ahora llévate a tu mujer a un sitio en dónde podáis ser de nuevo traviesos y deja de discutir con nosotros.

Mamoru miró a Asami que suspiró largamente. Siempre había sido complicado discutir contra Ayako, pero cuando Yoh se disponía a ayudarla, era algo imposible.

— Primero iremos con Yui a buscar la ropa de ellos y luego nos vamos a casa de Yoh —Ayako sonrió hacia Kizuna—. ¿Te parece?

— El perrito de Kizuna…

— Cogeremos también el perrito de Kizuna —Ayako le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Bien! —Kizuna sonrió alzando sus manos.

Así que en cuanto terminaron la cena, Yoh y Ayako se despidieron de ellos junto a los niños, con una sonrisa muy traviesa. Cuando ellos se perdieron en la oscuridad, con un Kazuki un poco curioso y un poco arrepentido de irse sin ellos, Mamoru y Asami se miraron con una sonrisa tímida. Era verdad. Desde que Asami había vuelto, no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de estar a solas, pero aún así se las arreglaban siempre para poder estarlo. Tampoco hacía falta ir a un hotel. Su casa de Tokio, seguía sin estar vigilada por nadie y no había indicios de que la persona que se había colado en la casa que Yui les había dado, hubiera ido en ella.

Así que finalmente entraron en ella con un poco de preocupación por si los niños estarían bien con ese par de irresponsables que tenían por hermanos pequeños. Se pusieron ropa para irse a dormir y se tumbaron en la cama sin decir nada más. Asami se quedó observando el objeto dorado que estaba en su otra mano.

— Voy a tener que esquivar a toda mi familia a partir de ahora —susurró ella—. Así que les diré que estaré bien a solas con ellos en la casa.

— Está bien —Mamoru sonrió satisfecho. Así ellos tampoco harían preguntas de dónde estaría él.

— Cuéntame un poco del caso —pidió ella girándose para mirarlo.

— ¿Uh? —Mamoru la miró—. No puedo decírtelo —respondió.

— ¿Por qué no? —Asami frunció el ceño—. Sabes que no diré nada a nadie.

— Tengo que ir a un lugar en dónde es muy poco probable que la policía pueda cubrirme —susurró Mamoru—. Hablar con un delincuente a las afueras e intentar tener algo para acusarlo y luego atraer la policía a él.

— ¿Estarás solo? —preguntó Asami preocupada.

— No, para nada —Mamoru sonrió intentando tranquilizarla en su mentira. La oscuridad de la habitación hizo que su sonrisa pareciera sincera. No podía avisar a nadie. No podía dejar que nadie se enterara de que iba a ir allí mañana por la mañana o entre todos intentarían detenerlo. Por una vez lo haría a su manera y lo averiguaría él solo. Estaba harto de recibir una amenaza tan perfecta. Ese criminal perfecto, tenía un solo error: lo había enojado a él—. Pero… —Mamoru la besó en la frente—. Ya te he dicho que no sé cuánto tiempo me va a tomar, así que te llamaré en seguida que termine.

— No puedo llamarte porque te pondría en peligro, ¿cierto? —Asami suspiró—. Se me va a hacer terriblemente largo si no vuelves pronto.

— Todo saldrá bien si aguantamos, ¿vale? —Mamoru bostezó con cansancio.

— Bueno y otra cosa que aún tienes que decirme… —Asami suspiró—. El motivo por el que te peleaste con Akira.

— Bueno, tú sabes acerca del ochenta y uno, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mamoru.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Asami lo miró asustada—. Akira jamás…

— No, no es eso —Mamoru miró al techo—. El día en que esa mujer nos atacó, escuché a Miyano decirnos R.I.P.

— ¿Te-chan? —Asami negó con la cabeza.

— Luego de ir a la comisaría, me echaron a patadas, así que fui al hotel y Akira me respondió que sería mejor que cortara contigo, porque me llevarías a la muerte —Mamoru sonrió tristemente hacia ella—. Me largué enojado, porque parecía que no le importaba que les hubieran hecho daño a los niños, y que la persona que estaba detrás del ataque no estuviera yendo a por ti esa vez. Entonces me encuentro con Kuroba que me dice que me llamará luego, porque no sé qué problemas tenían con Tooichi y Sara no podía con él.

— La magia llegó pronto, ¿eh? —Asami suspiró—. Y yo me enojé con Hiro ese día. Entonces fue realmente un día malo…

— Pues hacía poco que Miyano me había hablado de eso del ochenta y uno y de repente todos me parecieron sospechosos. Por eso me alegré un poco cuando Kizuna enfermó y no pudimos ir con ellos —Mamoru habló en un susurro.

— Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer ahora? —Asami sonrió—. Realmente podríamos aprovechar que no están los niños.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Mamoru la miró.

—Oh, vamos —Asami rodó los ojos—. Tampoco es que les tengamos que dar las gracias o decirles nada al respecto, pero no podemos desaprovechar momentos a solas.

— ¿A solas? —Mamoru la besó en el cuello y la abrazó—. ¿Estamos realmente solos?

— Quién sabe —Asami sonrió—. Pero, no podemos desaprovechar esto.

— Eres un demonio. Debería de dormir pronto para estar mañana al cien por cien —se quejó él.

— Oh, así que necesitas tu cerebro —Asami se rio—. Jamás había oído de eso.

Mamoru se rio mientras volvía a besarla. Ella correspondió sus besos rápidamente.

.

Esa mañana del 14 de Enero, los dos habían ido rápido a casa de Yoh, para que así Mamoru pudiera despedirse de los niños. Después de llevarlos al colegio, Mamoru se apresuró a irse con el coche, al lugar que le habían dicho. Dejó el coche un poco lejos de ese lugar, escondido en el bosque y luego se fue andando hacia ese claro enorme que había. Al medio del claro, había una especie de cabaña de madera, que parecía abandonada, puesto que una de sus paredes había desaparecido por completo, dejándolo como si fuera un porche. Se sentó en el suelo y cruzó sus brazos con cansancio. La verdad era que ese lugar no le gustaba nada, pero tenía que terminar con lo que fuera que viniera. A lo lejos, se escuchó un motor de coche acercándose a gran velocidad. Mamoru frunció el ceño y observó encima de su cabeza. Había algo pequeño que hacía un poco de reflejo: tenían una cámara allí. Se levantó de golpe sabiendo que ese coche contenía el criminal que él estaba buscando y salió del porche para ir a ver quién era. Una furgoneta azul cielo que conducía un hombre. El hombre salió y lo miró de arriba abajo, como si no fuera gran cosa. Pero él lo conocía. Él conocía a ese tipo muy bien. ¿Realmente ese tipo estaba relacionado con las amenazas? ¿Qué motivo tenía para hacerlo? Se acordó de que parecía estar muy enamorado de ella: así que tal vez lo estuviera haciendo por ella. Justo cuando iba a encararlo, algo se puso en su nariz, con olor a cloroformo. Había dormido poco y con solo oler un poco de aquello, en seguida se había quedado sin fuerzas. Intentó enviar el mensaje que había dejado preparado en su teléfono por si algo sucedía, pero ella, que estaba a su espalda, le cogió la mano con fuerza para que no pudiera hacerlo. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué le traicionaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

.

Solo un día más tarde, Asami se enteraba de que esa mujer había desaparecido. Pero ella no le dio la más mínima importancia, porque no era nadie que le importara realmente.

.

Mamoru había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado. Bajó la mirada al suelo intentando ver lo que ella estaba haciendo. ¿Preparaba de nuevo comida baja en vitaminas? ¿Para darle a él de nuevo? La verdad era que Mamoru ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llevarles la contraria a ninguno de los dos. Estaba atado de las manos, en la pared de esa cueva, tenía frío, hambre y sed y empezaba a creer que tenía fiebre. Le habían quitado todas sus pertenencias y ella se había enojado cuando vio el anillo de casado que llevaba en su dedo. Hacía ya más de cuatro días que sus oídos habían dejado de escuchar sus conversaciones, veía borroso y le costaba horrores mantener sus párpados abiertos.

El hombre pasó de nuevo por delante de él y lo fulminó con la mirada. Le habló de nuevo a ella y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿De nuevo quería matarlo y ella le defendía? ¿Por qué no lo mataba de una vez? ¿Por qué seguía manteniéndole en ese estado? Ese tipo hacía tiempo que lo habría matado, pero ella parecía quererlo hacer sufrir más aún. Ella le gritaba de nuevo. El hombre le puso una mano al cuello. Tal vez terminarían de una vez por todas de hacerlo sufrir. Él apretó con fuerza la garganta de Mamoru, que ni siquiera se movió para intentar resistirse. Le dolía demasiado todo para intentar sobrevivir otro día, si lo hacía era porque seguía manteniendo su mente ocupada en Asami y los niños, porque sabía que lo necesitaban y que sufrirían por su muerte. Pero él ya estaba cansado de resistir, colgando de esa cueva, como comida de pájaros del antiguo oeste. Notaba las uñas de él clavándose en su cuello lentamente. Mamoru cerró los ojos intentando sonreír para darle las gracias, pero la mano de él se aflojó, haciéndole un rasguño en su pecho. Mamoru miró delante. La mujer lo había golpeado y él estaba intentando apartarse de ella para que no le hiciera daño. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas hubiera levantado la pierna para golpearla a ella, pero no podía ni siquiera mantener sus ojos fijos para ver lo que estaba pasando, así que intentó anular el pitido de sus oídos y escuchar atentamente.

— No puedes hacerlo sufrir de esta manera, si lo sigues manteniendo así, solo prolongarás su sufrimiento —decía él.

— ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO VAS A TOCAR A MI AMADO! —gritaba ella con desespero.

— ¿Amado? ¿Por qué lo llamas así? ¡Soy el único que ha seguido tus estúpidos planes! ¡¿Es que aún sigues sin darte cuenta?!

— Claro que lo sé —ella sonrió de una manera que Mamoru pudo reconocer en seguida. Esa mujer que les había atacado y que había dejado marcas en Kizuna—. Por eso me has ayudado, pero no me importas en absoluto —ella se rio con fuerza—. ¿Eres idiota? Ahora tengo a Hattori Mamoru solo para mí y nadie podrá arrebatármelo.

— Estás como una cabra —susurró él—. ¡Voy a avisar a la policía! ¡Voy a entregarme de una vez! ¡No puedo más con esto! —el hombre echó a correr hacia la salida de la cueva, pero ella le lanzó el palo golpeándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo caer.

Ella corrió hacia el hombre, cogió el palo, antes de que se levantara y volvió a golpearlo. Una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… Mamoru perdió la cuenta de los golpes que le había dado, hasta que el palo se rompió. La miró intentando observar cada detalle, pero su mente ya no pensaba ni recordaba casi nada. Había matado al único que le había seguido el juego y que estaba intentando salvarlo: estaba perdido.

Ella se sentó de nuevo a terminar la comida, sin importarle que ese tipo estuviera perdiendo demasiada sangre. Definitivamente muerto en menos de dos minutos, sin avisar a una ambulancia, o a un médico o veterinario, para que intentara cerrarle la herida. Nada. Tan solo siguió removiendo aquello. Luego, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él para dárselo de comer de nuevo, con esa cuchara, llena de gérmenes. Mamoru apartó su cabeza como último esfuerzo, pero ella comió lo que había en la cuchara, le cogió de la barbilla y lo besó para darle la comida. Él intentó sacarlo. No quería comer de ella. No quería seguir con vida en esa situación.

— Abandonaré a ese idiota en la carretera y de seguro que alguien lo encontrará por la mañana. Tal vez incluso así dejen de buscarme a mí —ella sonrió satisfecha—. Nadie sabrá lo que le ha pasado. Jamás lo sabrán. Ni a ti tampoco, porque vamos a estar siempre juntos y solos. Podemos alimentarnos de este bosque sin ningún tipo de problema, y puedo robar el ganado de la granja que hay a diez quilómetros de aquí, así que estaremos bien.

No. Mamoru decidió que definitivamente eso no iba a suceder. Todos sabrían lo que ella habría hecho. ¿Comer de esa cuchara? Estaba bien: sobreviviría por Asami y por los niños, pero también para contar al mundo cuán enferma estaba esa mujer que tanta gente había llegado a admirar. Abrió la boca y ella le dio de comer. Sí, lo haría: sería fuerte; intentaría engañarla cuanto pudiera; resistiría. Pero si seguía sin darle agua, poco más podría aguantar.

— Hoy toca beber un litro de agua —ella sonrió como leyendo sus pensamientos—. Así que aguanta, unos meses más y te soltaré, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando esté segura de que no intentarás escapar.

Mamoru abrió la boca de nuevo. Alimentos. Realmente necesitaba alimentos. Tenía que librarse como fuera de esa mujer y para ello tendría que ser más fuerte que nunca. Justicia. Haría justicia.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Alarma: Mamoru desaparecido'.


	31. Alarma: Mamoru desaparecido

Hellow!

28 de Enero.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Alarma: Mamoru desaparecido_**

El corazón de Asami se sobresaltó con el sonido del teléfono. Lo cogió con rapidez y miró la pantalla. No era Mamoru, aunque llevaba ya dos semanas sin saber de él. Debía de admitir que tenía terribles tentaciones de llamarlo. Descolgó el teléfono ante un número desconocido.

— ¿Hattori Asami? —preguntó una voz al otro lado. Debía reconocer que escuchar el apellido del chico con su nombre era algo que la hacía realmente feliz.

— Sí… —respondió con el ceño fruncido. Aunque no había nadie aún que supiera de eso, pero parecía que alguien había hablado más de la cuenta y ella no se había dado cuenta.

— Soy Yamaguchi Keita. Llamo de la oficina del forense —dijo el hombre haciendo que el corazón de Asami diera un vuelco por completo—. Necesitaría que se pasara por aquí un segundo, por favor.

— Ah… claro… —Asami frunció el ceño—. ¿Podría decirme el motivo, por favor?

— Es mejor no hablar de esas cosas por el teléfono… —dijo él.

— Está bien, pero… voy a tener que venir con los niños…

— Ah, no se preocupe —él sonó animado—. Puede traerlos. Solo será hacerle un par de preguntas, nada más.

— Está bien, hasta ahora entonces —dijo ella.

— Hasta ahora —respondió él colgando.

Asami se miró el teléfono. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hacía tiempo que no ejercía como detective, pero aún así… Asami recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a salir de la cafetería. Por el pasillo se encontró con el director que le saludó con un 'hasta mañana'. Ella le devolvió el saludo y salió apresurada hacia el colegio de los niños. Cuando llegó, entró dentro del patio y los pequeños salieron corriendo para abrazarla, como siempre. Asami se arrodilló y los abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? —preguntó mirando primero a uno y después al otro.

— Muy bien —dijeron los dos a la vez con una sonrisa.

— ¿Podéis acompañar a mamá a un sitio? —preguntó hacia ellos. Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y Asami se levantó. Los pequeños la cogieron de las manos y salieron de allí sonriendo.

Asami los miró mientras ellos le hablaban de todo lo que habían aprendido en ese día. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, claramente estaría desesperada por llamar a Mamoru y preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando o si estaba bien. Pero con ellos entreteniéndola día tras día, le hacía más fácil la tarea de decirse a sí misma que podría poner en peligro el caso que Mamoru estuviera llevando en esos momentos. Cuando llegó en la oficina, la recepcionista sonrió con calidez hacia ellos.

— Hattori-san, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer.

— Sí —dijo Asami.

— La está esperando —respondió la recepcionista señalando hacia un despacho de cristal que había al fondo del pasillo—. ¿Quiere que me encargue de los niños?

— Si no es ninguna molestia —Asami la miró preocupada y ella negó con la cabeza. Asami se arrodilló al suelo y sonrió hacia los dos—. Chicos sentaros un momento aquí y sed buenos. Mamá tiene que ir a hablar con un señor y en seguida vuelve, ¿vale?

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza y se sentaron en los sillones. Se miraron preocupados como Asami se iba hacia donde la recepcionista le había señalado. Se miraron entre ellos y luego en silencio sacaron cada uno un libro y se pusieron a practicar con su lectura. Asami llamó a la puerta y esperó a que el hombre le dijera que podía pasar. Entró observando su alrededor un poco desconcertada.

— Ah, debes de ser Hattori-san —dijo el hombre vestido con una bata blanca y una máscara de médico colgando de su cuello. Asami afirmó con la cabeza e hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Soy Yamaguchi. Adelante, siéntate. Disculpe por ir vestido así, acabo de tener mi última autopsia —Asami lo hizo y observó como el hombre cerraba una carpeta y cogía otra al lado de su mesa—. Y también pido que me disculpe por haberla llamado de esa manera, pero necesitaba confirmarlo antes de hacer una suposición errónea. Somos buenos compañeros con Hattori, así que por eso he preferido hablar con vosotros antes. Lamentablemente no he podido contactar con él.

— Usted dirá —dijo Asami poniendo sus manos encima de su regazo. Quería llorar.

— ¿Conocéis usted o su marido a este hombre? —preguntó poniendo una fotografía delante de ella. Asami miró el papel fino en dónde había un hombre en una mesa de autopsias. Le habían golpeado demasiadas veces la cabeza. Pero extrañamente, aunque fuera horrible lo que le hubiera sucedido a ese hombre, ella no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Rápidamente respondió.

— Yo no. Mamoru no tengo ni idea —respondió ella—. Aunque me suena un poco su cara, así que tal vez lo haya visto alguna vez.

— ¿Hablando con Hattori, tal vez? —preguntó él con un tono de voz lleno de desesperación.

Asami negó con la cabeza.

— No era con Mamoru —susurró—. Alguna otra vez. Lo siento, no puedo acordarme.

— No importa —sonrió él—. Se ha intentado. ¿Conoce entonces a Takagawa Kikyo?

— Ah, sí. A ella sí —respondió Asami—. Bueno, conocer no mucho, la verdad. Solo hemos coincidido en una ocasiones.

— ¿Conoce acerca de su desaparición? —preguntó él.

— Sí. Estaba presente cuando el jefe del periódico llegó a la comisaría a denunciarlo —susurró Asami.

— ¿Sabe si Hattori conoce ese detalle? —preguntó él.

— Bueno, no estoy segura —ella se encogió de hombros—. Porque Mamoru se fue un día antes de que ella desapareciera, así que no estoy muy segura.

— ¿Sabe a dónde fue? —preguntó él.

— No, no tengo ni idea a dónde se fue. Era por un caso —Asami intentó ignorar la cara de desconcierto en que habían dejado al forense sus palabras—. Oiga, fui detective, así que si me cuenta exactamente lo que quiere averiguar, tal vez podamos aligerar un poco este tema de conversación.

— Bueno —Yamaguchi Keita suspiró largamente antes de seguir hablando—. Este es el cámara que siempre acompañaba a Takagawa-san, tal vez por eso le suene su cara. Desapareció dos días más tarde que ella. Apareció muerto esta mañana y cuando comprobé si tenía heridas defensivas, me di cuenta de que tenía sangre en sus uñas. La sangre corresponde a Hattori Mamoru.

Asami se levantó de golpe de la silla golpeando la mesa y asustando al hombre.

.

— Hola chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —Heiji se quedó mirando a Kizuna y a Kazuki que se habían quedado mirando la sala cuando escucharon un golpe fuerte.

Los dos niños lo miraron y luego señalaron a la sala.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó la recepcionista viendo que Asami hablaba con una mirada llena de odio hacia el forense. Heiji se quedó quieto observando a la chica.

.

— ¿Está usted insinuando algo? —preguntó ella apretando con fuerza los dientes—. Mamoru puede ser de todo, pero no secuestra ni mata a personas. Jamás lo haría, señor.

— Oye, necesito saber dónde está, solo eso —se quejó él.

— No sé dónde está —Asami levantó sus manos con desesperación—. Se fue por un caso a las afueras de Tokio, sois vosotros los que tendríais que saber dónde está. Hace ya dos semanas que no contacto con él.

— ¿Dos semanas? —preguntó el hombre confundido—. ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?

— Porque creía que estaba en algo peligroso y… por favor, compruébelo —se quejó Asami—. Me dijo que estaría en un caso y que no sabría cuánto tiempo le tomaría.

— Pero es que… —Yamaguchi miró hacia la pantalla del ordenador que tenía a un lado apartado del escritorio—. Lo he comprobado dos veces. Me dice que está de vacaciones y… oh, lo siento —el hombre la miró asustado.

— ¡Se acabó! ¡No solo le llama asesino sino que además ofende nuestra relación! —Asami se giró y abrió la puerta.

— No, no es que. Lo siento, de verdad, no pretendía meterme en sus problemas yo solo —Asami salió de allí a pasos rápidos y él la siguió—. Por favor, ayúdeme a encontrarlo.

— ¡Le estoy diciendo que no sé dónde está! —gritó Asami girándose hacia él.

— Pero…

— ¡No lo sé! —repitió Asami. Sentía que sus ojos ardían. Ese hombre estaba insinuando que Mamoru la había mentido a ella. No solo eso. También estaba diciendo que estaba siendo infiel a ella, el día después de firmar sus papeles como matrimonio oficial.

— He intentado llamarlo, pero su teléfono está apagado, no sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero… —el forense bajó la mirada.

— Él no es un asesino y tampoco es infiel a sus sentimientos —respondió Asami girándose de nuevo dispuesta a irse.

— Morirá en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas —informó el hombre a su espalda.

Asami se detuvo y se giró en redondo asustada.

— ¿Qué?

— La sangre de las uñas que he encontrado —susurró el hombre sin ni siquiera atreverse a levantar la vista—. Tiene falta de vitaminas, de agua y casi de oxígeno. Me atrevería a no darle más de veinticuatro horas, pero conociéndolo seguro que encuentra el modo de aguantar un día más —el hombre la miró a los ojos y Asami supo en seguida que ese hombre estaba diciendo la verdad—. Pero si aviso a la policía, deberé de contarles la situación y entonces…

— Le acusarán de asesinato —Asami frunció la nariz con enfado y sacó su teléfono móvil. Aunque fuera peligroso debía de intentarlo. Si ese hombre estaba diciendo la verdad, significaba que no podía tener más peligro del que ya corría. Marcó los números de memoria y descolgó mientras empezaba a notar que le faltaba el aire. Sin ni siquiera dar un pequeño tono, la voz de una mujer le avisaba de que el teléfono estaba apagado o en una zona sin cobertura—. Maldita sea —Asami volvió a intentarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que Mamoru estaba en esa situación y ella había simplemente esperado a que él la llamara? Sin poderlo evitar, sus lágrimas empezaron a ceder. Si lo hubiera llamado antes… negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba de nuevo la mujer hablando. Volvió a intentarlo. No podía quedarse satisfecha mientras esa mujer con voz repetitiva y monótona, siguiera hablando por él.

— Pensaba que tal vez, como tú fuiste detective pudieras encontrarlo sin necesidad de avisar a la policía —susurró el forense.

— Asami-chan, ¿estás bien? —Heiji le puso una mano en el hombro mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior en un acto de desesperación. Lo miró asustada—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el hombre.

— ¿Por qué me mintió? —susurró ella mirándolo—. Mamoru… él…

— ¿Mamoru? —Heiji frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa con él? —miró hacia el forense.

— Por lo que ella dice lleva dos semanas desaparecido —susurró el hombre—. Le dijo a la chica que estaba en un caso y nosotros fuimos informados de solo unas vacaciones. Pasado mañana tenía que haber vuelto al trabajo.

— ¿En un caso? —Heiji miró a Asami que se cogió a su jersey con fuerza, mientras intentaba reprimir sus lágrimas, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? —Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde?

— A las afueras… al norte… —susurró ella, notando que sus piernas flaqueaban.

— Entonces si fue por un caso, pero a espaldas de la policía —susurró Heiji mirando a la chica con tristeza—. Y eso que le dijimos que era demasiado peligroso que lo hiciera solo —Asami lo miró desconcertada—. Cuénteme los detalles, por favor —añadió mirando al forense.

— Pero… —el hombre miró a su alrededor.

Kizuna y Kazuki se cogieron al jersey de Asami tirando de ella para que ella los mirara. La recepcionista estaba bastante desconcertada con las palabras del forense y estaba llegando gente al final del pasillo.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el cadáver del desaparecido? —el forense afirmó con la cabeza—. Ahora —dijo él en un tono amenazante. El hombre habló precipitado mientras Heiji tiraba de Asami para sentarla en una de las sillas. Kizuna y Kazuki se quedaron mirando al hombre hablando. Ellos podían entender algunas palabras pero les costaba saber con exactitud el significado de estas—. Está bien, gracias. Nosotros nos encargamos —añadió sonriendo se arrodilló delante de Asami y sonrió ante ella—. Te llevaré a mi casa, ¿vale? No quiero que te quedes sola ahora.

Asami lo miró preocupada. Ella debería de estar tomando la iniciativa en esos momentos, pero había prometido a esa gente que no volvería a meterse al medio de un caso.

— ¿Papá está bien? —preguntó Kizuna tirando de la manga de Heiji.

— Claro que está bien —sonrió el moreno—. Heiji-ojiichan irá a por él y lo traerá de vuelta, ¿vale? —el hombre le removió el pelo a la pequeña—. ¿Vamos a casa? —los dos niños afirmaron con la cabeza—. Asami, confía en nosotros, ¿vale? —preguntó él—. Si hace falta le pediremos a ese maldito ladrón que nos ayude por el aire… —añadió en un hilo de voz.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza lentamente. Debería de haberlo llamado antes. Debería de haberlo hecho. Heiji tiró de su mano para levantarla y luego tiró de ella hacia la salida. Ella dejó que sus piernas decidieran seguirlo, porque su cabeza ahora mismo estaba por hundirse en un pozo sin fondo de pensamientos de culpa. En cuanto llegaron en la casa de los Hattori, los niños entraron corriendo, directos al comedor diciendo un 'hola' en gritos. Ayako bajó las escaleras de dos en dos para verlos.

— ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? —preguntó ella luego miró a la puerta, en dónde Heiji estaba entrando, tirando de una Asami muy descolocada—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— ¿Y tu madre? —preguntó el moreno.

— Ha ido un momento en casa de Ran-obaachan —dijo ella.

— ¿Puedes llamarla y decirle que vengan todos, por favor? Luego vigila que los pequeños estén bien, ¿vale? —dijo el padre. Ayako afirmó con la cabeza y terminó de bajar las escaleras, mientras Heiji tiraba de Asami hasta la habitación que antes había sido de Mamoru.

La hija de los Hattori los observó confundida y miró la puerta que Heiji acababa de cerrar. ¿Dónde estaba Mamoru? Se apresuró a llamar por teléfono mientras veía que los niños se miraban preocupados la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Chicos qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ayako mientras esperaba a que su madre cogiera el teléfono.

— ¿Mamá debería de haber llamado a papá, verdad? —preguntó Kazuki mirando hacia ella y luego mirando a Kizuna.

La niña afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Papá volverá con Kizuna, Kazuki y mamá? —preguntó ella bajando la mirada.

Ayako parpadeó confusa mientras escuchaba al otro lado la voz de su madre.

— Ha ocurrido algo —informó—. ¿Puedes venir con los Kudo, por favor?

— Claro, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

— Creo que se trata de Oniichan… —susurró ella con la voz rota mientras escuchaba por las escaleras a Yoh bajar—. Papá me ha dicho que os llamara.

— En seguida estamos aquí —Kazuha colgó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el hijo pequeño de los Kudo al verla a ella y a los niños. Ella colgó el auricular y se quedó con la mano apoyada en el aparato—. ¿Ayako?

— ¿Chicos que ha pasado? —preguntó Ayako arrodillándose delante de Kizuna—. ¿Qué le ocurre a vuestra mamá?

— Ese hombre dijo que a papá solo le quedaban cuarenta y ocho horas —dijo la niña—. Pero Kizuna no sabe qué significa eso…

— ¿Qué? —Ayako estaba desconcertada.

Yoh se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano encima.

— Espera, Ayako, no te precipites —dijo él—. Tenemos que escuchar todo. Sabes que a veces ellos se dejan cosas así que…

— ¿Qué otro significado puede tener eso, eh? —preguntó ella mirándolo con los ojos llorosos—. Sea lo que sea, un límite de tiempo, siempre tiene un significado malo.

— No desesperes —Yoh forzó una sonrisa amable hacia ella. Ayako afirmó con la cabeza lentamente y se abrazó a él—. ¿Chicos estáis bien?

— Mamá no está bien —dijo Kizuna señalando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Está con Heiji-ojiichan? —preguntó él. Los dos pequeños afirmaron con la cabeza.

En cuanto los demás llegaron, Ayako entró en la habitación de Mamoru después de golpear suavemente la puerta.

— Papá…

Estaban a oscuras y Heiji estaba arrodillado delante de Asami que se agarraba a un pequeño sobre mientras lloraba en silencio.

— Me voy a hablar con tu padre, ¿vale? Cuánto más rápido vayamos a buscarlo antes lo encontraremos —susurró el padre—. Asami, no te muevas de aquí, ¿me oyes? Intenta tranquilizarte y… es mejor que intentes tranquilizar a los niños, ¿vale? Todo estará bien.

— No está bien —susurró ella—. Nada está bien. Ahora que todo estaba mejorando, ni siquiera pasamos un día juntos después de firmar los papeles, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

— ¿Papeles? —preguntó Heiji.

— Yoh y yo fuimos testigos de su enlace de boda, papá —susurró Ayako—. Dijeron que para la seguridad de los niños era mejor oficializar mientras preparaban un espectáculo para celebrarlo con todos.

— Lo siento, Asami —Heiji se levantó y le removió el pelo delicadamente—. Ayako, quédate con ella, ¿vale?

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —la niña lo miró salir.

Él ni siquiera respondió. Ayako se miró a Asami, que ni siquiera levantaba la mirada. Con la puerta abierta, escuchó a Heiji contar todo con rapidez.

.

— Suéltame de una vez —Mamoru miró hacia ella. ¿Por qué ella? Ni siquiera lo había escuchado, porque su voz era ronca y demasiado débil—. Por favor.

Mamoru observó su reflejo en el charco que había al final de la cueva. Notaba su boca reseca y casi ni podía aguantar sus ojos abiertos. Había visto a esa mujer pelearse con el fotógrafo y había terminado muriendo sin que él hubiera podido mover un solo dedo para evitarlo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Ella finalmente se acercó.

— Hora de comer, cariño —sonrió con su dulce sonrisa. Notó que lo desataba de la roca y lo cogía con sus brazos—. Cada día pesas menos —parecía satisfecha con eso—. ¿Sigues sin poder moverte? —añadió al ver que estaba arrastrando los pies del chico para llevarlo al lado de la pequeña fogata que seguía encendida cerca de la cueva. Lo dejó apoyado a la pared y como de costumbre, algo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía dos semanas, cogió un pequeño bol con una mezcla de verduras, carne y pescado y le dio a comer. Mamoru ni siquiera podía abrir la boca. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía haciendo eso? Si hubiera dicho a Asami todo… Asami. La cara de la chica llorando le pasó veloz por su cara, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara de manera exagerada—. Tienes que comer, cariño.

— No soy tu cariño —susurró él mirándola de reojo.

— Ah, seguramente debes de estar sediento —la mujer cogió una botella de plástico y la destapó, poniéndola en sus labios. Aunque él no quisiera beber de lo que ella le daba, el agua pasó por entre sus labios refrescando su lengua y su garganta. Se sentía genial. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, saboreando la frescura del líquido. Notó los labios de ella en los suyos e intentó apartarse, pero ella lo cogió con firmeza obligándolo a quedarse tal y como estaban—. Te quiero, Mamoru-kun.

Cuando pudo apartarse, intentó moverse hacia un lado para alejarse de ella, pero ella lo rodeó con un brazo, para poderle dar de comer. No tenía fuerzas. Mamoru se sentía demasiado débil para intentar escapar de ella. Necesitaba comer y beber más durante unos días para poder recuperarse, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que él necesitaba para no dejarlo recuperarse y escapar, pero tampoco para dejarlo morir.

— Yo solo quiero a Asami —susurró casi sin voz mientras ella le metía la cuchara dentro de la boca.

Tenía que apartarse de ella. Tenía miedo de ella.

.

Habían pasado los dos días. Asami se vio envuelta de todos sus amigos en el hotel de los Kyogoku. Esa sala habilitada para las conferencias que ese día volvía a estar vacía, les iba perfectamente bien para momentos como estos en que preferían no ser vistos por nadie. Heiji y Kazuha hacía un buen rato que se habían ido con Ayako, intentando mantener la calma al máximo. Shinichi y Ran les habían acompañado junto con Sonoko y Makoto. No habían conseguido encontrar ni un simple rastro de él. Los únicos testigos, informaron de ver al cadáver que ahora descansaba en el laboratorio forense, hablando acaloradamente con Mamoru, pero nada más; nadie más.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo, Asami? —Tetsuya se sentó a su lado de nuevo y ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Cuanto antes se sepa mejor —Asami suspiró—. Tal vez encontremos alguna pista así, pero yo no voy a darlo por muerto. No puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué piensas igual que él? —Chieko dejó un ordenador en frente de ella, desde el otro lado de la mesa—. No importa. He hecho otra pregunta tonta.

Akira se sentó al otro lado de ella mientras Kizuna seguía agarrada a su cuello.

— ¿Estás segura? —el chico la miró con tristeza—. Si hay otro secuestrador…

— ¿Qué más pueden hacerle, eh? —preguntó Asami bajando la mirada—. No creo que puedan hacerle más daño del que ya le han hecho, ¿cierto?

— Todos van a darlo por muerto, Asami —susurró Yui detrás de ella.

— Yo no —respondió ella—. No puedo hacer eso. Sería injusto para todos.

— ¿Sería injusto? —preguntó Takeshi al otro lado de la habitación haciendo juegos de manos a Kazuki y Takuma—. ¿O simplemente doloroso, Samu?

— Tengo que terminar con esto —susurró ella—. Dejadlo hacer a mí manera, ¿vale? No quiero más preguntas. Estoy harta de ellas.

— Ayako-chan me ha dicho que se irán a Osaka una temporada —susurró Chieko—. Ellos seguro no van a recibir preguntas al respecto. Deberás de afrontarlo tú con los niños, Asami.

— Lo haré —respondió ella mirando hacia Kizuna—. Yo sola.

— ¿Podrás aguantarlo? —Tetsuya suspiró.

— Podré. Enciéndelo.

— Chicos si os lo dice es por algo —susurró Chizuko—. Es mejor no seguir preguntando. Cuando te sientes mal no quieres que te lo recuerden.

Tetsuya rodó los ojos y puso su mano en el teclado del ordenador.

— Asami —ella lo miró sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos o prefieres…?

— Que-daros con-migo, por favor —susurró ella con la voz entrecortada.

— Cuanto más esperes menos posibilidades de que la entiendan, Te-chan —suspiró Hiro.

Kizuna se soltó de Akira y estiró los brazos hacia Asami.

— Mamá —Asami la cogió en brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

— ¿Estás bien, Kizuna? —Asami sonrió tristemente y ella afirmó con la cabeza abrazándola—. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

— Papá ha abandonado a Kizuna, ¿verdad? —sollozó la niña a su oído.

— No. Eso no es cierto, Kizuna —Asami apartó la niña de su lado y la miró negando con la cabeza—. Papá jamás haría eso, ¿vale? Él jamás lo haría.

— Pareces dudar de eso —afirmó Takeshi.

— No estoy dudando, es que… —Asami bajó la mirada. Yui se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Duele, no es cierto? —susurró la hermana mayor de los Kudo. Asami afirmó con la cabeza.

— Mucho —Asami escondió su cara entre las ropas de su hermana intentando que no la vieran llorar. Pero los niños estaban suficientemente cerca para escuchar sus intentos frustrados por no sollozar—. Oneechan, ¿qué voy a hacer yo ahora sin él? Yo no sé cómo cuidarlos. Me siento perdida.

— Mamoru-kun nos dijo lo mismo el primer día —susurró Yui acariciando su pelo con una sonrisa—. Si él ha podido hacerlo, tú también, Asami. Ya verás que todo estará perfecto, ¿vale?

— ¿Seguro quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Akira con tristeza.

— Deja de preguntarme eso, ¿quieres? —Asami abrazó con más fuerza a Kizuna, mientras hablaba en un tono de desprecio—. ¿Quién podría estar bien con algo así?

— ¿Asa-chan? —Chieko rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló a su lado—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— No lo entiendo —Asami se levantó manteniendo a Kizuna en sus brazos mientras ella seguía abrazada a su cuello—. ¿Por qué estamos así de nuevo? ¿Qué le he hecho yo al mundo para que no me dejen tranquila de una vez? ¿Por qué ha tenido que suceder esto ahora? ¿Por qué no nos dejan tranquilos de una vez?

— ¿Mamá? —Kazuki se acercó a ella con tristeza y ella se arrodilló para acariciar su cabeza.

— Lo siento Kazuki, mamá no se encuentra muy bien ahora mismo —susurró ella intentando parecer lo más calmada posible—. Terminemos con esto de una vez —se sentó de nuevo en la silla y Kazuki se puso a su lado con una mano en su regazo.

— Está bien —Tetsuya rodó los ojos y finalmente le dio al botón mientras todos se apartaban de ella.

— Este es un mensaje para todos los fans de Hattori Mamoru —dijo Asami intentando que su voz sonara firme y sin mirar la cámara del ordenador—. El detective lleva desaparecido desde hace ya dos semanas. Entre mentiras y ocultaciones, no pudimos darnos cuenta de ello hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Su desaparición está relacionada con la muerte del fotógrafo de sucesos de uno de los periódicos más leídos de Japón. Según el médico forense que estuvo a cargo de ese cadáver, Mamoru no podría sobrevivir más que hoy, pero… —miró hacia la cámara—. Todos sus amigos y familiares podemos afirmar que no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente. Sabemos que Mamoru puede sobrevivir mucho más que este tiempo, así que seguiremos buscándolo hasta encontrarlo. Por ese mismo motivo, les comunico que volveré a las investigaciones, hasta encontrar a Mamoru. Espero, puedan perdonarme —su voz tembló unos segundos, haciendo que Tetsuya pulsara de nuevo el botón.

.

02 de Abril

Cuando Asami y los niños llegaron en su casa de Tokio, ya había los primeros periodistas que habían visto el vídeo. Ella entró en la casa tirando de los pequeños sin decir nada. Se encerró en la casa y dejó que los niños hicieran lo que quisieran. Se sentó en el sofá y de nuevo inspeccionó el sobre que Heiji le había mostrado y con el que habían amenazado a Mamoru. ¿Dónde había visto esa caligrafía? ¿Quién había hecho esas fotos? ¿Qué era lo que le recordaba ese perfume? Miró el lado vacío en el sofá, que ni siquiera los niños habían querido ocupar. Pasó una mano por su pelo, hasta llegar a su cuello. Recordando lo que había pasado la noche antes de que se fuera, podía ver claramente a Mamoru a su lado. Parecía que era ayer que aún estaba sonriendo a su lado. Realmente se sentía fuerte entonces y ahora ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas retenidas, iba recordando cada minuto del chico junto a ella, como siempre que se separaban el uno del otro. ¿Por qué había sentido entonces que nada más podía ir mal? ¿Por qué había ido mal? Se cubrió los ojos con las manos intentando respirar normalmente y evitar que los niños la vieran llorar. Se secó las pocas lágrimas que le habían salido y se fue a ver lo que estaban haciendo. Los dos pequeños se habían metido en la cama y estaban abrazando la almohada en un intento de no llorar. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Por qué eran tan parecidos? Asami sabía que no tardarían en dormirse los dos. Salió de allí agarrándose con fuerza su pecho. Le costaba demasiado respirar. Se tumbó en su cama, dejándose caer. Tampoco podría dormir, mientras se mantenía apenas aguantando aquello. Se cubrió la cara con las manos llorando en silencio. No podía. No podía aguantar. Aquello era demasiado para ella. ¿Y si realmente estaba muerto? ¿Y si realmente no había conseguido sobrevivir? Mamoru…

No contaba los minutos que dormía, que eran escasos. Tampoco contaba las horas que lloraba o los días que estaba pasando, recordándose lo que podía haber hecho y no había hecho antes. Ran, Shinichi y Yoh, se iban turnando para ir a buscar a los niños y llevarlos al colegio, luego desaparecían hasta bien tarde, mientras ella seguía sumida en la investigación de esas fotografías y papeles que había en el sobre. Cada vez que veía una foto de él, solo notaba su corazón romperse en más trozos pequeños. No podía negar que le dolía. Estaba completamente desesperada intentando responderse a sí misma que todo estaría bien. No podía aceptar que Mamoru estuviera muerto, así que todo lo que ella averiguase, ayudaría a la policía a encontrarlo antes. Hasta que una noche, todo dio un vuelco extraño que la hizo derrumbarse del todo. No podía negar que se sentía mareada, ya que apenas había comido bien esos días. Mientras los niños comieran sano, ella comía cualquier cosa que encontrara y se centraba en seguir mirando una y otra vez las fotos y los papeles. Observó la foto de ella con Mamoru, al otro lado de la mesa. Ver su cara sonriente de esa foto, le dio un pinchazo en la barriga. Asami sentía que algo dentro de ella estaba mal. Muy mal.

— ¡Kizuna! ¡Kazuki!

En cuanto se levantó del sofá, sus piernas flaquearon del todo, golpeándose contra la mesa y quedándose de rodillas al suelo. Kizuna y Kazuki, que habían escuchado el ruido, llegaron con ella corriendo, pero ella no podía hablar para decirles que estaba bien. Realmente no estaba bien. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo. Solo cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a Kizuna y a Kazuki gritando por ella. Puso una mano en su barriga. Algo iba mal. Algo iba realmente mal. Asami terminó cayendo, tumbada por completo al suelo, perdiendo sus fuerzas.

— ¡Mamá levanta! —Kizuna la zarandeó de nuevo—. Kazuki, debemos de llamar por ayuda, ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo papá una vez? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza y Kizuna cogió el teléfono móvil de Asami que había caído al suelo junto a lo demás. La niña pulsó los botones que había aprendido para poder ir a los contactos y empezó a leer todos los nombres que allí aparecían, hasta que reconoció las letras.

— Shinichi-ojiisan —Kizuna se encogió de hombros. Tampoco ella estaba convencida de lo que estaba haciendo. Pulsó el botón verde y puso el teléfono al oído.

— ¿Asami? ¿Va todo bien? —cuando él respondió al otro lado del teléfono, Kizuna se quedó quieta. Kazuki se acercó a ella, pero la niña siguió sin responder—. ¿Asami?

Kazuki observó a la pequeña que estaba enrojeciendo por completo. Ahora que había conseguido llamar, ¿cómo debía de actuar? Había observado a mucha gente llamando por teléfono y en ningún momento había pensado lo que sería hacerlo ella. Sintiéndose avergonzada por escuchar una voz que no tenía rostro en esos momentos, apartó el teléfono de su oído para observar el aparato. Entonces, Kazuki lo cogió y lo puso a su oído.

— ¡Shi-Shi-Shinichi-ojiisan! —dijo el pequeño gritando y tartamudeando.

— ¿Kazuki? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Mamá…

— ¿Qué ocurre con mamá?

— Está al suelo —el niño no sabía cómo describir lo que estaba sucediendo, pero había conseguido dar la información importante.

— ¿Cómo que al suelo? —la voz de Shinichi empezó a sonar nerviosa—. ¿Se mueve, Kazuki?

— No —respondió él aún gritando—. Golpeó la mesa —dijo señalando el objeto. Kizuna observó a dónde su hermano señalaba y se preguntó el motivo por el que lo hacía, al fin y al cabo, allí no había nadie más para mostrárselo.

— ¿Mamá golpeó la mesa y cayó al suelo? —Shinichi empezaba a estar confundido—. ¿Y no se mueve?

— Sí —Kazuki sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Sí se mueve?

— No, no se mueve —corrigió el niño.

— Vale, Kazuki no os mováis, estoy en seguida aquí, ¿vale? —Shinichi no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que le decían, pero si Asami no hablaba ni les quitaba el teléfono, significaba que realmente no podía moverse. Colgó el teléfono.

Kazuki escuchó el pitido que significaba que había colgado y se quedó aún con el teléfono en su oído, esperando recibir más instrucciones del hombre. Asami lo había oído todo, pero no tenía fuerza para levantarse. Lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero se sentía tan mareada. ¿Por qué no podía ni siquiera responder? Su barriga dolía… dolía… dolía. ¿Tendría hambre? Vale que no hubiera comido bien, pero había comido suficiente. Asami, entonces, se dio cuenta de algo importante. Aunque estuviera sola, aunque se sintiera dolida, no podía perder nada más y lo más importante aún podía salvarlo. Aunque Mamoru no estuviera con ella, ella podría salir adelante, hasta encontrarlo. Debía de hacerlo. Por los niños y por ella misma.

Cuando Kazuki escuchó a Shinichi gritando en la puerta, él se apresuró a soltar el teléfono e ir hacia allí. El pastillo estaba echado y Shinichi no podía entrar.

— Chicos, ¿podéis abrir la puerta? —preguntó.

— Pero no llegamos —se quejó Kazuki levantando su pequeño brazo.

— Tenéis algún taburete, ¿verdad? —Shinichi sonrió.

— Baño —Kizuna corrió hacia allí y salió con un pequeño taburete entre sus brazos. Lo soltó justo delante de la puerta.

— Ahora cuando cierre la puerta, quiero que pongáis esta pieza amarilla al otro lado, ¿vale? —dijo Shinichi. Ella se subió al taburete y Shinichi cerró la puerta.

La niña cogió las dos partes del pastillo y tiró de ellas con fuerza, pero no se movían, puesto que una era una pieza fija. Cuando Kazuki vio que Kizuna no podía, tiró de la barriga de la pequeña para ayudarla, pero ninguno de los dos lo estaba consiguiendo. Hasta que la mano de Kizuna resbaló de la pieza fija y tiró del pestillo. Pero la mano de Kizuna también resbaló de allí y los dos cayeron al suelo con fuerza, golpeándose. El quejido de los niños, hizo que Shinichi abriera la puerta de nuevo y viera que el pestillo había sido quitado. Abrió la puerta lentamente, para no hacerles daño a ellos y los vio tumbados al suelo, mientras Kazuki intentaba sacarse de encima a una pesada Kizuna.

— Kazuki no empujes.

— ¿Estáis bien? —Shinichi abrió la puerta del todo y se arrodilló a su lado, para ayudar a levantar a Kizuna. Entonces, Kazuki se levantó con pesadez y afirmó con la cabeza, para volver a dentro corriendo. Shinichi cogió a Kizuna entre sus brazos y le siguió a pasos apresurados—. Asami, ¿estás bien? —se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el pulso. Luego cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a emergencias—. Necesito una ambulancia.

.

Cuando Asami notó a Kizuna subiendo en la cama y abrazarse a ella, aunque se sintiera cansada, pudo abrir sus ojos. Kazuki estaba mirando desde el otro lado, cogido con fuerza en el colchón para no perder ningún detalle de ella. Shinichi y Ran estaban en la pared, a los pies de Asami, observando con atención también y suspirando un poco aliviados de verla despierta.

— Mamá, ¿está bien? —Kazuki parecía afónico.

— Estoy bien, Kazuki —susurró ella, haciendo que Kizuna la mirara—. ¿Estáis bien?

— Sí —Kizuna hizo su mejor sonrisa y volvió a abrazarse a ella.

— Kizuna y Kazuki hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para avisarnos —dijo Shinichi—. El médico dijo que nos contaría todo cuando despertaras, pero parece que no estás en mucho peligro.

— Siento haberos preocupado —susurró Asami.

— Iré a buscar al médico —Ran salió apresurada del lugar.

— Pero solo faltaría que tú terminaras mal, Asami —Shinichi se sentó en la cama y ayudó a Kazuki a subirse en ella—. ¿Quién se encargaría de los niños entonces, eh?

— Estoy segura de que no les dejaríais morir de hambre —Asami forzó su mejor sonrisa—. Pero ahora, no puedo preocuparme solo por mí. Cre-creo que estoy embarazada de nuevo, papá. Y estas semanas he estado alimentándome bastante mal, como para que mi cuerpo no pudiera resistir eso.

— Asami, si esto que dices es cierto, entonces no podrás con esto tu sola —Shinichi la miró preocupado mientras Kazuki también se abrazaba a ella.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? Si Mamoru ya no está conmigo —susurró ella forzando su mejor sonrisa—. Papá, no sé qué voy a hacer. Estoy cansada para esto. Estoy demasiado cansada para esto.

— Créeme, tomarte las cosas con mucha más calma te irá mejor —Shinichi sonrió—. No te desesperes, ¿vale? Nosotros a nuestra manera, también seguimos buscando pistas de Mamoru. Así que entre todos podremos encontrarlo —Shinichi miró hacia la puerta, por dónde estaban entrando Ran y el médico—. Hemos encontrado el coche de Mamoru en un bosque y algunas roderas, a pesar de la lluvia. Así que tal vez podamos empezar a encontrar algún término medio que nos haga hallar su posición.

— Vaya, eso sí son buenas noticias, al menos —Asami sonrió incorporándose, a pesar de que los niños seguían aferrados a ella.

— Buenas tardes, Asami-san —el médico hizo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Bien, creo —Asami sonrió.

— ¿Sabe lo que le ha sucedido?

— Me mareé, me caí encima de la mesa y cuando intenté reponerme, noté que estaba perdiendo algo —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Hasta perder el conocimiento por completo cuando llegó mi padre.

— Ha estado a punto de perder el feto, así es —dijo el médico—. No son muchos días de embarazo, creo que unos 3 meses casi, así que pronto podremos decir que es algo seguro.

— Para ser exactos, dos meses y treinta días. Si quiere le puedo decir la hora exacta también —Asami sonrió hacia él. Shinichi estalló en risas.

— No creo que eso le interese en absoluto, Asami.

— Me suponía —Asami sonrió hacia los niños que la miraban confundidos.

— ¿Qué es feto? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Suena a comida —respondió Kizuna.

— Algo que los dos fuisteis hace mucho tiempo —Asami sonrió.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Kizuna no es comida! —gritó ella.

— Claro que no —Asami sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Mamá tiene a un niño o a una niña en su barriga —Asami se la tocó con suavidad mientras los miraba—. Será un hermanito o una hermanita para Kizuna y Kazuki.

— ¿En la barriga? —Kazuki la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te lo comiste?

— No, para nada —Asami se rio—. Cuando seas más grande entenderás eso, Kazuki, no tengas prisa a entenderlo ahora.

— Pero como sigas alimentándote de esta manera, creo que lo perderás antes de que nazca el bebé —respondió el médico.

— Han sido unos días realmente duros, señor —Asami suspiró—. Jamás creí en la posibilidad de volver a estar embarazada y como estaba centrada en encontrar a mi marido, tampoco estaba pensando mucho más que en cuidar de mis hijos. Cosa que a partir de ahora tendrá que cambiar mucho.

— Pasarás toda la noche en el hospital, hasta que hayamos compensado tus faltas de vitaminas y demás —respondió el médico—. Mañana, si vemos que estás bien, entonces te dejaremos ir, sino no.

— ¿Mamá se quedará en el hospital? —Kizuna lo miró preocupada.

— Oye, que mamá se quede aquí no significa que vaya a dejarte, Kizuna —Asami sonrió—. Irás en casa de Ran-obaasan unos días, ¿vale? Hasta mediados de Abril no empezaréis el nuevo curso, así que podéis venir a verme, ¿vale?

— Pero mamá no dormirá con nosotros, ¿verdad? —Kazuki puso una expresión triste y solitaria en la cara.

— No cariño, hoy no —Asami le acarició la cabeza levemente—. Pero cuando vuelva, podréis quedaros con mamá todo el día, ¿vale? Hasta que empecéis el colegio.

— ¡Vale! —los dos levantaron las manos en una sonrisa.

— Recibir algún golpe en la barriga o cualquier otra cosa, podría hacerte perder el bebé ahora, Asami-san —dijo el médico.

— Lo sé, pero puesto que tampoco sé si mi marido está vivo o muerto —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Mis estados emocionales también podrían interferir en el proceso. Cuando pueda saber si el bebé está sano o no, decidiré si sigo con esto o lo encuentro una carga demasiada pesada para mí.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Kira, de buena suerte'.


	32. Kira, de buena suerte

Hellow! A todos estos estudiantes les deseo mucha suerte en sus notas ;) ya pronto finaliza un nuevo curso! :)

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Kira, de buena suerte_**

1 de Septiembre

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Erick la empujó hacia la mesa de recepción. Si bien no podían saber ninguno de los dos lo que les esperaba allí, los dos tenían la esperanza de conocer el verdadero motivo. Erick había pasado dos horas y media conduciendo en coche para llevarla hasta el hospital de Shizuoka y esperaba que de una vez por todas tuviera que dejar de buscar, pero… tampoco quería que realmente estuviera muerto. Realmente esa familia merecía algo más que encontrarse ahora con una verdad tan cruel. Asami sintió que sería complicado para ella mantener más la calma. ¿Qué haría si Mamoru estaba allí? ¿Qué sucedería?

— Esto… soy Hattori Asami, Nakashima-sensei me ha llamado por algo urgente —se sentía tan nerviosa, que le había parecido que hablaba otra persona por ella.

— Ah, sí —la recepcionista se levantó de su asiento y miró a su compañera con una sonrisa cómplice—. Por aquí, por favor —la mujer les indicó que la siguieran y los dos lo hicieron sin decir nada. La mujer miró a Asami se arriba abajo—. ¿De cuánto está?

— Ocho meses —susurró ella apoyando sus manos en su barriga.

— ¿Es niño o niña? —la mujer sonrió. Parecía hábil en buscar temas de conversaciones.

— No lo sé —respondió Asami—. Sé que está perfectamente sano, pero no he querido saber lo que era hasta que mi marido apareciese.

— Oh —la recepcionista frunció el ceño—. Tu marido.

— Fue secuestrado hace 8 meses —respondió Asami bajando la mirada al suelo. Se estaba llenando de falsas esperanzas—. Aún no lo hemos encontrado.

— Vaya, lo siento mucho —la mujer parpadeó confundida—. Has aguantado mucho, ¿no es cierto?

— Lo intento —respondió ella—. Teniendo gemelos de 5 años en la casa es complicado, tengo suerte de tener a mi familia y a su familia conmigo.

— Eso es cierto, tienes mucha suerte si estás apoyada —la recepcionista sonrió y se detuvo al medio del pasillo—. Nakashima-sensei —llamó a un médico que estaba hablando al medio del pasillo con una enfermera. El hombre, de cuarenta años y con una mirada gris muy vivaz, se acercó a ellos, dejando a la enfermera con la palabra en la boca—. Ella es Hattori Asami.

— Oh, la estaba esperando —el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Asami y miró a Erick con curiosidad. El hijo de Eisuke hizo una pequeña reverencia y se puso al lado de Asami sin decir nada—. Acompañadme. Hablamos luego Fujiyama —añadió hacia la enfermera que había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

— Como desee, Sensei —susurró ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego alejándose, junto a la recepcionista.

Se dirigieron los tres directos hacia el ascensor del hospital. El hombre mantuvo la puerta aguantada y Erick cogió el brazo de Asami para llevarla a dentro. El chico sabía cuánto la asustaban los lugares pequeños, así que esperó que ella se sintiera un poco cómoda para soltarla.

— Esta mañana nos ha llegado un paciente con síntomas de deshidratación hipertónica, desnutrición grave e insuficiencia respiratoria —el médico miró a Asami—. Por suerte, pudo mantenerse consciente lo suficiente para contarnos lo sucedido. En su cartera pudimos encontrar un teléfono de contacto que nos llevó a usted.

— ¿Quién narices llevaría un teléfono de contacto de ella? —Erick miró a Asami con el ceño fruncido. ¿Podría ser realmente? Asami negó con la cabeza.

— No creo que Mamoru… —el médico le dio un pequeño papel a Asami que interrumpió sus palabras—. Es la caligrafía de Mamoru.

— ¿Estás convencida de esto? —Erick rodó los ojos. La esperanza de la gente podía ser traicionera.

— ¿Cómo escribe Erick-san mi nombre? —preguntó Asami. Erick escribió mentalmente al aire el nombre de ella. Asami le mostró la tarjeta—. No hay nadie más que haga ese trazado unido completamente, Mamoru era el único. Decía que al unir las letras de esa manera, hacía difícil que alguien copiara su caligrafía y así podríamos reconocer nuestra caligrafía en seguida. Ser hijos de detectives, siempre te hace pensar en cosas como estas.

— Pero si así se tarda mucho más en escribir el nombre —Erick cogió la tarjeta entre sus dedos observando el nombre de ella.

— Pero para él eso no importaba en absoluto —Asami sonrió—. Fue Mamoru quien escribió esto, estoy segura.

— Así es —el médico sonrió hacia Erick—. Se llama Hattori Mamoru.

— ¿Va a recuperarse? —Asami miró con tristeza al médico. Lo que había dicho, era claramente algo por lo que preocuparse.

— Nosotros hemos hecho cuanto hemos podido —respondió el médico saliendo del ascensor—. Ahora solo depende de su voluntad —Asami bajó la mirada al suelo y siguió al hombre. Erick los siguió un poco distante. Si realmente el chico había vuelto, ella ya no necesitaría más de su ayuda—. Está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos —el médico señaló una habitación cerrada—. Por ahora queda solo una hora de visita, si quiere verlo esa es su oportunidad. En una hora regreso para cualquier pregunta que desee hacerme.

— Claro —Asami no levantó la vista. El médico abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a la chica, señalando hacia un cubículo de cristal a la izquierda. Ella siguió sus indicaciones y entró a dentro, pasando por el lado de unos cuantos médicos y enfermeros que estaban en constante movimiento, desde otros cubículos de cristal en esa sala.

— ¿No va a entrar? —el médico miró a Erick.

— Prefiero que estén a solas —él sonrió y se sentó en una silla que había al pasillo—. A partir de ahora ya no va a necesitarme más.

Asami entró en el cubículo sintiéndose muy nerviosa. Notó que su barriga le hacía un pinchazo pequeño. Ella se puso las manos en la barriga mientras se acercaba a la cama. El lugar estaba lleno de máquinas rodeando la cama al centro de la sala. Había en un lado un pequeño taburete preparado para las visitas. En la cama, había tumbado un chico de piel muy pálida, tirando a grisácea, con el pelo muy largo y los labios blancos de sequedad. En su nariz había un tubo que le ayudaba a respirar. La luz tenue que había encima de la cama, le iluminaba levemente una cicatriz en su cuello. Asami se sentó en el taburete sintiendo sus manos temblar, en el momento que apoyó su mano en la cama para ayudarse, el chico abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

— Perdona, no quería despertarte —susurró Asami viéndolo. Él giró los ojos hacia ella, con mucho cansancio.

— Sa…

Estaba demasiado débil. Mamoru estaba demasiado débil. Asami vio que intentaba levantar su mano, pero no podía aguantarla ni dos segundos levantada. El chico intentó hablar, pero Asami sabía que debía de dolerle solo mover los labios. Se levantó un poco para poner sus labios encima de los de él y observó la reacción de él. Aunque no pudiera mover sus labios por la deshidratación, los ojos del chico le decían que estaban sonriendo.

— Kizuna y Kazuki se alegrarán de saber que estás bien —susurró ella—. Mucho. Al igual que tus padres y Ayako-chan. Durante ocho meses te hemos estado buscando, Mamoru, sin descanso —Asami cogió su mano y la llevó contra su rostro. Sentir la piel rasposa de él le hacía sentir que era verdad—. Shizuoka estaba mucho más lejos de lo que nosotros hemos buscado. Lo siento. Siento que hayamos tardado tanto, Mamoru.

Miró al chico de nuevo. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando. No podría mantenerse despierto por mucho más tiempo. Asami sonrió tristemente. Era como cuando Mamoru se ponía enfermo, el chico perdía la fuerza al instante. Se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato, aguantando sus ganas de llorar. Ahora que por fin podía verle… ahora que por fin lo habían encontrado… se sentía aliviada. Se sentía muy aliviada. Puso sus manos en la barriga, intentando calmarse. Estaba demasiado nerviosa… sin darse cuenta, la hora había pasado y una enfermera entró para avisarla. Asami salió del cubículo para encontrarse con Nakashima-sensei.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó al ver a la chica.

— No puede mantenerse despierto —Asami forzó su mejor sonrisa—. ¿Hay algo más que deba de preocuparme?

— Puede que tenga daños cerebrales debido a la desnutrición.

— ¿Le han dicho nunca que es usted un pesimista? —se quejó Asami dando un suspiro muy largo.

— Lo siento si no puedo dar muchas esperanzas, pero… —el médico hizo su mejor sonrisa hacia ella—. En las primeras cuarenta y ocho o setenta y dos horas es cuando más se puede ver si alguien va a recuperarse o no, así que no puedo decirte con seguridad lo que va a pasar. Si no recibes noticias mías de nuevo será porque la cosa está yendo bien —el hombre señaló en una pequeña mesa en dónde había una mujer sentada con un pequeño ordenador delante de ella—. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

— No, de momento —respondió ella—. Gracias por su trabajo, Nakashima-sensei.

— Espero que todo salga bien —respondió él haciendo una pequeña reverencia y alejándose de allí.

— ¿Entonces es usted la persona de contacto de Hattori Mamoru? —preguntó la mujer detrás de la mesa. Asami afirmó con la cabeza—. Usted es…

— Su mujer —respondió ella—. Me llamo Hattori Asami.

— Está bien —la mujer tecleó en el ordenador—. ¿Podemos contactarle en el número que la hemos llamado?

— Sí, ese es mi teléfono personal —respondió Asami.

— Por seguridad no se nos permite quedarnos con las pertinencias de nuestros pacientes, así que debemos de entregar las cosas que Hattori Mamoru llevaba encima cuando ha sido llevado aquí —la mujer sacó un sobre de dentro de una caja con un número escrito en él—. Por favor, compruebe que todo lo que está aquí es de él.

Asami cogió el sobre y lo vació en la mesa. El teléfono del chico, con la pantalla completamente rota y sin batería; la cartera, llena solo con las fotografías de Kizuna, Kazuki y ella, medio rasgadas y arrugadas; el colgante del chico, en perfecto estado; y el anillo también en buen estado.

— Sí, todo es de él —susurró Asami volviendo a guardarlo todo dentro del sobre—. Muchas gracias.

— Las ropas están completamente rasgadas y dañadas —informó la mujer—. Es por eso que las estamos guardando en otro lugar, pero…

— No se preocupe —Asami sonrió—. Cuando esté bien, le traeré ropa limpia de casa. Muchas gracias por todo.

— Disculpe —Asami, que ya se había girado para irse, miró a la mujer—. ¿Sabe si tiene alguna enfermedad o alergia que debamos de saber?

— Si en estos ocho meses que Mamoru ha sido secuestrado no ha cambiado, no. Mamoru no ha tenido nunca nada extraño —respondió Asami.

— Disculpe las molestias —susurró ella.

— No, para nada —Asami hizo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Eso es todo?

— Por supuesto —la mujer le dio una pequeña tarjeta—. Aquí tiene apuntados los horarios de visita.

— Disculpe —Asami se acercó una vez más a la mesa—. Estando en este lugar, ¿es posible que se pueda poner vigilancia policial?

— ¿Cómo?

— Como le he dicho, Mamoru fue secuestrado y no creo que después de ocho meses, su secuestrador decidiera soltarlo sin más —Asami suspiró—. Si ha sido por haberse escapado, lo más probable es que su secuestrador vuelva a por él.

— Avisaré a seguridad en seguida —respondió ella—. Hasta que podamos hablar con la policía.

— No se preocupe por la policía, señora —Asami sonrió—. Su padre y mi padre son agentes y ellos mismos se pondrán en contacto con la policía de Shizuoka para detener a cualquier sospechoso. Mientras haya alguien vigilándolo, me siento más tranquila.

— En seguida les haré saber —respondió la mujer—. En cuanto él pueda hablar para contarnos, nos pondremos en contacto con usted también.

— Muchas gracias —Asami salió de allí para encontrarse con Erick.

El chico le dedicó una mirada profunda, en un intento de averiguar si estaba bien, pero ella no respondió ante ese gesto. Se mantuvo callada y firme intentando recordar lo que acababa de ver. El viaje de vuelta, fue igual de silencioso que el de ida. Erick iba mirando de reojo a Asami, esperando que hiciera o dijera algo hacia él, pero ella tan solo se quedó mirando hacia fuera de la ventana, sumida en un absoluto silencio. Dos horas y media más tarde, cuando Erick detuvo el coche delante de la casa de Shinichi y Ran, Asami se bajó y Erick notó que la chica temblaba levemente. Bajó la ventanilla del coche y esperó a que ella se girara mientras se ponía delante de la puerta.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó.

— Sí, no te preocupes —Asami sonrió tristemente—. Gracias por acompañarme.

— Tenía el día libre —respondió él sonriendo.

— Ya veo —Asami se giró para irse.

— Él va a recuperarse, puedes estar segura de eso —dijo mientras observaba su espalda.

Asami no se giró. Levantó su mano para darle las gracias. No quería girarse, porque entonces terminaría llorando y ahora no podía hacer eso. Justo cuando iba a introducir la llave en la puerta, esta se abrió. Ran resopló con cansancio y le mantuvo la puerta abierta.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? —puso sus manos en la cintura a modo de enfado. Kizuna y Kazuki llegaron a ella corriendo y gritando por su vuelta. Se abrazaron con fuerza a sus piernas, desestabilizándola levemente. Asami se cogió a Ran para no caerse—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida… y estás temblando —Asami negó con la cabeza. Se sentía realmente débil. Demasiado para hablar siquiera. Mamoru no estaba bien. Mamoru no estaba nada bien. Si lo hubiera encontrado antes, tal vez… sus piernas empezaban a flaquear—. Shinichi, ven —notó que Ran la cogía con toda su fuerza. Shinichi sacó la cabeza desde la puerta y entonces se acercó corriendo a ellas para ayudar a andar a Asami. La llevaron casi a rastras hacia el comedor, en dónde Heiji y Kazuha estaban hablando en susurros, mientras Yoh y Ayako estaban sentados en la mesa, comiendo lo que parecía un tentempié un poco extraño. En cuanto los vieron, todos se quedaron mirando como los padres de la chica la sentaban en el sofá. Ran cogió la bolsa de ella y la dejó encima de la mesa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

Asami no respondió. Observó como Kizuna y Kazuki se acercaban a inspeccionar la bolsa de ella que se había abierto y dejaba al descubierto lo que le habían dado al hospital.

— Sobre… —Kazuki lo señaló y la miró.

— Es para vosotros —susurró Asami—. Debéis de guardarlo, ¿vale?

— ¿Sobre? —Kizuna lo cogió antes que su hermano y ante sus quejas y lo zarandeó—. Hay cosas en el sobre.

— Abridlo, seguro sabéis lo que es —Asami sonrió tristemente hacia ellos.

— Deja el sobre en paz —Ran parpadeó confundida y todos dejaron de mirar a los niños, excepto ella—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Asami? Llamaste a Kazuha-chan para que fuera a buscarlos y vuelves a estas horas y así.

— Papá… —todos miraron a Kizuna. La niña había vaciado el contenido del sobre en la mesa y ella y Kazuki estaban inspeccionando todo.

— Así es —Asami sonrió tristemente—. Mamá ha visto a papá.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¿Papá? —Kazuki y Kizuna se acercaron a ella y se sentaron en el sofá de un salto a su lado—. ¿Papá está bien?

Asami cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Ran hizo bajarse a los niños y ayudó a Asami a tumbarse.

— Asami, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— Está deshidratado, desnutrido y con insuficiencia respiratoria —susurró ella casi sin voz—. No saben lo que puede suceder en un rango de setenta y dos horas. Las visitas son limitadas y está en un hospital de Shizuoka —cubrió sus ojos con un brazo, intentando que nadie la viera llorando, pero era un gesto inútil—. No ha permanecido consciente por más de dos minutos y el médico ha dicho que puede tener daños en el cerebro.

— Asami… —Ran le acarició la cabeza levemente—. Seguro va a recuperarse, no te preocupes, ¿vale?

— ¡Setenta y dos horas mamá! —se quejó ella bajando su brazo para mirarla—. ¡Y ni siquiera voy a poder estar con él!

— Asami, ponerte nerviosa, solo hará que tu enfermes —respondió Ran—. Créeme de eso tengo experiencia, así que tranquilízate. Siendo Mamoru-kun y habiéndote visto, aunque sea por dos pequeños minutos, seguro él habrá podido tener un poco de fuerza.

— Eso es —Kazuha forzó su mejor sonrisa—. Si es Mamoru, seguro puede hacerlo.

Asami suspiró mirándolos. Yoh le dio un vaso lleno de un líquido marrón y ella lo cogió. Ran la levantó un poco para ayudarla a beber. En cuanto terminó de beber, le devolvió el vaso a su hermano y cerró los ojos, mientras Ran la dejaba de nuevo tumbada al sofá.

— No puedo tener esperanza… no puedo…

— ¿Tan mal lo has visto, Asami? —preguntó Heiji. Asami lo miró, si no lo hubiera conocido, no hubiera sabido que el moreno estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza, culpándose a sí mismo por lo mismo que ella lo estaba haciendo.

Ella no respondió. Cerró los ojos mientras ponía sus manos encima de su barriga. El bebé apretaba con fuerza contra ella, poniéndose muy nerviosa. Heiji salió del comedor y Kazuha lo siguió. Ayako se arrodilló al lado de Asami y la miró.

— Oniichan es fuerte —susurró ella—. Creo en él.

Luego se levantó y salió detrás de sus padres, cerrando la puerta de la casa.

— Chicos, es hora de irse a dormir, ¿vale? —Shinichi forzó su mejor sonrisa y miró a los niños.

— Con mamá —dijeron los dos señalando a Asami.

— Mamá va a quedarse aquí en el sofá a dormir —respondió Shinichi, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Entonces yo también —dijo Kazuki levantando su mano.

— Kizuna también —dijo ella imitando a su hermano gemelo.

— Chicos —Shinichi se arrodilló al suelo y abrió sus brazos. Los niños se acercaron a él y él los abrazó con fuerza—. Mamá no se encuentra muy bien hoy. Así que es mejor no molestarla mucho, ¿vale? Kizuna y Kazuki deben de ser buenos niños e irse a la cama de arriba, para que mamá pueda descansar bien.

— Papá, está bien —susurró ella casi sin voz.

— No, no está bien —respondió Shinichi—. No puedes perder el bebé, ¿me oyes? No tienes que ponerte en peligro —Asami no dijo nada más. El embarazo de Kizuna y Kazuki había sido modificado debido a lo que Jun le había inyectado, pero esta vez todo iba normal, así que realmente podría perder el bebé si se ponía muy nerviosa. Se sentía realmente cansada después de ese largo día y no quería llevar la contraria a nadie—. Así que los dos subid arriba, venga.

— Está bien —los dos pequeños bajaron su cabeza y luego miraron a su madre. Se acercaron para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego subieron corriendo las escaleras con Shinichi detrás.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Ran.

— Parecían muy desconcertados los dos —Asami sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

— Asami, no te preocupes, ¿vale? —Ran le removió el pelo levemente—. Seguro que todo saldrá bien.

— Gracias —ni siquiera la había escuchado. Se sentía tan débil. Deseaba llorar. Deseaba llorar con todas sus fuerzas, preguntar gritando al mundo el motivo por el que era tan cruel con ella. Gritar sin ningún motivo. Gritar su nombre una y otra y otra vez, para que él volviera a su lado para siempre. Se sentía tan desesperada.

.

Los dos días siguientes, para Asami, fueron eternos. Todos fueron yendo a ver a Mamoru, incluso con los niños. Cuando llegaron el tercer día, Asami se fue directa a ver a Nakashima-sensei, que estaba en el vestíbulo hablando con la recepcionista del hospital.

— Hola Asami-san —el hombre se giró en cuanto ella lo llamó—. Tengo noticias buenas.

Todos se acercaron a ellos. Asami les había presentado el segundo día, en el hospital, así que todos ya sabían que era el médico que había llamado a Asami y que estaba pendiente de la situación del chico.

— Mamoru-san ha sido llevado a planta.

— ¿Cómo? —Asami lo miró confundida.

— Está perfectamente estable y consciente —añadió el médico—. La verdad es que ha sido realmente rápido la manera en la que ese chico se ha recuperado, pero a primera hora le hemos hecho las pruebas y está perfectamente bien.

— Entonces…

— Vamos, les acompaño.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el doctor le indicó a dónde era. Los adultos se quedaron hablando con el doctor, mientras Kizuna y Kazuki entraban corriendo hacia la habitación. Yoh y Ayako se quedaron con los demás y Asami siguió a los niños. Se quedó mirando al interior, Mamoru estaba atándose la parte de arriba de la camisa del hospital, mientras una enfermera estaba recogiendo las cosas. Kizuna y Kazuki ya se habían medio subido en la cama y estaban hablando con él.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí solos? —Mamoru sonrió amablemente, con voz afónica.

— Hemos venido con todos —dijo Kizuna. Asami se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos. Que Mamoru estuviera sentado, despierto y hablando perfectamente, le hacía sentir la normalidad de nuevo—. ¿Cómo está papá?

— Estoy bien —Mamoru le tocó el pelo levemente y la niña se abrazó a él. Kazuki, entonces, en un ataque celoso, también se abrazó a él. Mamoru se quedó quieto y confuso.

— ¿Y estos pequeños? —la enfermera se acercó a él para ver a los dos niños.

— Son mis hijos —Mamoru sonrió hacia la mujer—. Kizuna y Kazuki —Asami se sentó en la silla finalmente y se apoyó en la cama, aún con los brazos cruzados, haciendo que Mamoru la mirara—. Y ella mi mujer.

— Un placer.

— Lo mismo digo —la enfermera hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Bueno, volveré por la tarde, Mamoru-san.

— Gracias —el chico levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

— ¿Debo de sentirme celosa porque una mujer te esté toqueteando el pecho? —dijo Asami riéndose.

— ¿Y yo debo de sentirme igual por verte más bonita que de costumbre? —preguntó él tocando el recogido que Asami se había peinado en el pelo—. ¿Qué te has hecho?

— ¿Qué te parece? —Asami se levantó mostrándole la barriga—. Como estaba demasiado delgada, decidí engordar.

Mamoru arqueó una ceja mirándola.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— A eso se le llama tener reflejos retardados —respondió ella—. Cuando tomé la decisión, ya era demasiado tarde para echarlo atrás —se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Aunque, tengo que decirte que tampoco es un inconveniente para mí tener otro bebé de Mamoru-kun.

Mamoru sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

— ¿Podrías por favor no llamarme con el 'Kun'? —el chico frotó sus brazos con fuerza, que empezaban a temblar.

— ¿Qué narices pasa contigo? —Asami se sentó en la cama mientras Kizuna y Kazuki levantaban sus cabezas para verlos.

— Eso pregunto yo —se quejó él—. Has llegado y ni siquiera me diste un beso.

— Oh, claro, lo primero es lo primero —Asami se cruzó de brazos mirándolo amenazante.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te estuvo amenazando? —Asami movió la cabeza dándole a entender que era más lógico primero preguntar—. Al menos dime algo para tranquilizarme.

— Estoy bien, me secuestraron y prefiero no hablar de esa bruja, si no te importa —respondió él muy rápido, cosa que ninguno de ellos entendió. Asami miró a los niños que se echaron a reír.

— Yo no le veo la gracia —se quejó Asami señalando hacia Mamoru mientras seguía viendo como los dos se reían.

— Ahora mamá le debe de dar el beso —respondió Kizuna ilusionada.

— ¿Los echo? —Asami sonrió hacia Mamoru.

— Olvídalos —respondió él sonriendo.

Asami se apoyó en la cama con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba al chico por el cuello y lo acercaba a ella. Se besaron profundamente.

— Oh, mal momento —Ayako se echó para atrás para volver a salir de la habitación, haciendo que todos la miraran.

— Deja de decir tonterías, Ayako —respondió Mamoru—. Ven aquí.

Ayako sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Seguro no te vas a arrepentir? —Ayako sonrió.

Heiji empujó a su hija hacia dentro mientras Mamoru rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Cómo estás, Mamoru? —preguntó el moreno acercándose a él.

— Muy bien —el chico levantó su brazo para decirle que estaba fuerte.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuándo puedo interrogarte? —se rio Shinichi detrás de él, llevándose un codazo por parte de Kazuha y una colleja por parte de Ran—. Pero bueno.

Todos se rieron.

— Oh, mira —Asami cogió la mano del chico y la puso encima de su barriga. Mamoru se ruborizó levemente. La chica era muy cálida. Kizuna y Kazuki, pusieron sus manos a su lado sonriendo y él los miró sonriendo, parecían muy acostumbrados. Luego volvió a mirar a Asami. Ella había cerrado los ojos—. ¿Lo notaste? —todos se echaron a reír, excepto ellos dos. Asami miró a Mamoru. El chico había enrojecido por completo mientras seguía mirando a la chica—. ¿Estás bien?

Mamoru fulminó con la mirada a los adultos y luego volvió a mirar a Asami.

— Sí, estoy bien —respondió—. Me estaba preguntando el motivo por el que me estoy perdiendo esto también.

— Te hubieras escapado antes —Asami sonrió.

— Me hubieras encontrado antes —se quejó él.

— Oh, lo sabes.

— ¿Sabes? Conozco todas las noticias hasta un mes después de que me secuestrara, porque me leía cada día para reírse —Mamoru desvió la mirada hacia la ventana después de hablar en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué? —Asami lo miró, solo lo habían oído Kizuna y Kazuki. Los demás, habían oído solo las siete primeras palabras.

— Tengo que aprender a hablar bien de nuevo —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes decirnos algo respecto lo que has estado haciendo estos ocho meses? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Takagawa Kikyo —respondió él—. Se ayudó de su cámara, Tsuruya-san, para dejarme fuera de combate. Y cuando estaba al límite, ese hombre intentó matarme para que no sufriera más, pero ella lo mató antes de que yo pudiera mover un solo dedo. Escapé porque ella confió de que aunque estuviera un poco recuperado ya estaba bajo sus pies —Mamoru sonrió fugazmente—. Fue una idiota.

— ¿Cómo lo creyó eso? —Heiji frunció el ceño.

— Dejé de decir que yo era solo de Asami —Mamoru sonrió—. Aunque no dijera que fuera de ella tampoco.

— Te quiero —Asami lo besó intensamente rodeándolo con una mano detrás de la cabeza—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

— Yo también —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella.

— Bueno, ahora que ya lo habéis visto, Kizuna y Kazuki tienen que ir al colegio de nuevo, que están por perder todo el día —Ayako golpeó sus manos—. ¡Vámonos!

— ¡¿EH?! —los dos la miraron sorprendidos—. ¡No quiero!

— Ahora, chicos, o os llevo a rastras —Ayako arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos.

— Pero… —los niños miraron a Mamoru y él afirmó con la cabeza.

— Vamos, chicos. Mamá se quedará con papá y luego podéis volver a verlo, ¿vale? —Asami sonrió tristemente—. Pero si ahora no os vais, luego no podréis volver a verlo.

— Está bien —los dos se abrazaron a él con fuerza y luego saltaron hacia la puerta.

— Nos vemos, Oniichan —Ayako le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego siguió a los niños.

— Es bueno que estés de vuelta —dijo Yoh siguiéndolos.

— Bueno, nosotras también nos vamos con ellos, o nos quedamos sin coche —Ran levantó una mano hacia él—. Me alegra verte bien.

— Adiós Mamoru —Kazuha se acercó a él, dando un suspiro de alivio y le puso una mano en la cabeza—. Esta tarde vendré más rato con los niños, ¿vale?

— Está bien, no hace falta que vengáis todos —Mamoru sonrió—. Perdonad por preocuparos.

Kazuha afirmó con la cabeza y luego los siguió.

Durante toda la mañana, Shinichi, Heiji y Asami estuvieron acompañando al chico. Él estaba cansado, así que se tumbó en la cama mientras Asami le cogía la mano con fuerza. No quería dejarlo ir de nuevo. Pero a partir del mediodía, después de que Asami comiera, Heiji y Shinichi se fueron a movilizar a la policía para encontrar rastros de Kikyo en los bosques cercanos al hospital, dejando vigilancia en la puerta de Mamoru. Asami, no se movió de su lado tampoco, sentándose en la silla y observando como el chico la miraba sonriendo.

— Kazuki se ha convertido casi en un hombre —Asami sonrió—. El otro día se abrió la cabeza por protegerme.

— Eso es bonito —respondió Mamoru.

— Sí, lo es —Asami sonrió—. Kizuna quiere tomar clases de karate para volverse fuerte, aunque dice que mejor tome de Kendo para parecerse más a papá.

— Cuéntame acerca del bebé —susurró él.

— No puedo contarte nada aparte de que está sano —Asami se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y eso? —Mamoru frunció el ceño.

— No quise saberlo —Asami lo miró sonriendo—. No hasta que Mamoru estuviera con nosotros de nuevo. No he escuchado nunca su corazón, ni he visto las imágenes, ni tampoco sé si es un niño o una niña. No quería saberlo, hasta que Mamoru estuviera conmigo.

— ¿Y si no hubiera vuelto antes?

— Entonces hubiera sido el primer nombre que pasara por mi cabeza —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Los niños ya han pensando unos cuantos, porque Yoh y Ayako les iban pidiendo. Kizuna está de acuerdo con todos los nombres que conlleven amor, como Ai, Aiko, Airi, Chiai, Kia, Keishin, Kokoa, Kokomi, Kokone, Kokoro, Mana, Manaka, Manako, Manami, Manae, Masae, Mia, Noa, Rei, Shin, Yuushin. Llegados a este punto, terminó diciendo Shinichi. También lo que conlleve suerte, porque decía que así papá volvería pronto a por el bebé y estaríamos de nuevo todos juntos, como Akiyoshi, Sachiko, Shouta, Yoshi, Yoshimi. O que sea algo bonito, como la puesta de sol o la salida del sol —Asami sonrió—. Kazuki, en cambio, quiere un enlace entre él y Kizuna, jugando con cualquier nombre que lleve 'Ki': Akatsuki, Aki, Akira, como Kyogoku, Aoki, Daiki, Eiki, Genki, Haruki, Hibiki, Hiroki, Ibuki, Itsuki, Ki, Kiku, Kimi, Kin, Kinsuke, Kiyoko, Mizuki, Motoki, Naoki, Natsuki, Saki, Taiki, Yuki, Yukiko, Yuuki… principalmente quiere que se llame Kazuki o Kizuna. También busca un significado que sea como esperanza y lazo junto, para parecerse a Kizuna y Kazuki, ha terminado diciendo Kizunakazuki si es una chica y Kazukizuna si es un chico —Mamoru estalló en risas—. No te rías, no hace ninguna gracia que quiera llamarle así. Aunque también le gustan los que llevan el significado bueno y positivo.

— ¿Así que ya son suficientemente responsables para escoger un nombre, eh? —dijo Mamoru.

— Eso parece —Asami se rio sentándose de nuevo en la cama—. No se está quieto, hoy —se puso las dos manos en la barriga—. Está notando mis nervios por estar con Mamoru.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —Mamoru sonrió hacia ella—. ¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia?

— Si tú supieras —Asami sonrió besándolo de nuevo.

— Nada bueno, seguro.

Mamoru se apartó de golpe de Asami y ella miró detrás de sí. Takagawa Kikyo había conseguido burlar la seguridad que les habían puesto y mantenía una cara llena de rabia hacia ellos.

— Kikyo-san —Asami se levantó de la cama poniéndose entre el camino de ella y de Mamoru.

— Apártate de él —dijo ella muy fríamente.

— No. No dejaré que le hagas más daño —respondió Asami.

— He dicho —la mujer cogió los hombros de Asami para apartarla del camino—, que te apartes de mi camino.

La empujó con fuerza contra la puerta. Asami se golpeó contra la puerta abierta y cayó al suelo, girándose a último momento y golpeándose en la espalda. Mamoru intentó levantarse, pero Kikyo lo cogió con fuerza suficiente para que él no pudiera defenderse. Asami intentó levantarse, pero el golpe en la espalda le había dolido demasiado.

— ¿Mama? —Kazuki, que acababa de llegar corriendo a la habitación, se arrodilló delante de ella sorprendido.

Entonces Kikyo se acercó a Asami. Era perfecto lo que estaba sucediendo. Delante de Mamoru y también de los niños podría derrotar de una vez a la mujer que le había quitado a su amado. Kizuna que había llegado corriendo detrás de Kazuki, se echó a llorar con fuerza delante de la puerta. Kazuki se había puesto delante de Asami, con los brazos abiertos para defenderla, sin que Asami pudiera moverse para apartarlo y que no le hicieran daño. Mamoru se levantó de la cama, después de pulsar el botón para llamar a las enfermeras, intentando apartar a Kikyo de ellos, pero casi ni tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Entonces, Ayako que había llevado los niños hacia allí y que no había corrido desde el ascensor hasta la habitación, llegó con el paso apresurado para ver lo que le pasaba a Kizuna, mientras Kikyo golpeaba con fuerza a Kazuki, tirándolo contra la ventana. Mamoru, que estaba allí, se puso entre la pared y el niño, recibiendo el golpe, para que no se hiciera daño.

— Mama… —Kizuna señaló hacia Asami mientras Ayako le preguntaba lo que le sucedía.

Cuando Ayako vio lo que sucedía, sin pensárselo dos veces se tiró encima de Asami para protegerla de la patada que Kikyo estaba tirando hacia ella, recibiendo el golpe de lleno. Cuando la enfermera llegó allí y vio lo que sucedía, llamó a Nakashima-sensei que era el médico más cercano a ellos, mientras salía corriendo a llamar a seguridad. El médico entró intentando apartar a Kikyo de ellas, pero la rabia de esa mujer era tan fuerte, que consiguió de un golpe, sacarse de encima al hombre. La enfermera llegó corriendo de nuevo a ellos, junto a otros miembros del personal, para ayudar en lo que pudieran.

— Ya he llamado a seguridad —susurró la enfermera acercándose a Nakashima-sensei, para intentar ayudarlo.

Kikyo lo escuchó. Chasqueó la lengua y se abrió paso entre ellos para irse de allí. Se cobraría su venganza, seguro…

— ¿Estás bien, Mamoru-kun? —preguntó el médico al verlo con cara de sufrimiento.

— C-creo que sí… —Mamoru hizo una sonrisa forzada y observó a Kazuki—. ¿Estás bien?

— Papá me ha ayudado —el niño afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Gracias por proteger a mamá, Kazuki —Mamoru le acarició la cabeza levemente intentando levantarse. Nakashima-sensei y la enfermera le ayudaron a levantarse y él se acercó medio tambaleándose hacia los demás—. Ayako, ¿estás bien?

— Dolió —Ayako se apoyó en la puerta con cara de enfado—. Voy a hacer sufrir a esa bruja y luego la mato. No solo hace daño a Oniichan, sino que además, burla la seguridad e intenta hacer daño a todos. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? Tus amores duelen y mucho.

— Lo siento —Mamoru sonrió al verla tan enojada. Pocas veces había visto a Ayako así. Siempre empezaba a amenazar a la gente y luego jamás lo cumplía—. ¿Asami?

— Estoy bien, aunque el bebé hoy tiene ganas de matarme —ella lo miró mientras respiraba profundamente.

— Al menos alguien de esta casa tiene energía suficiente, ¿no? —Ayako se rio.

— En lugar de quedarte quieta, ¿por qué no das el aviso a tu padre? Antes de que esa maldita escape de nuevo impune —Asami la fulminó con la mirada.

— Definitivamente las embarazadas tenéis mucho mal genio —Ayako se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

— Mira quién fue a hablar —Asami suspiró viendo como se iba. Luego bajó la mirada a Kizuna que estaba sollozando mientras una enfermera intentaba tranquilizarla del todo. Asami estiró su mano hacia ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La pequeña la cogió temblando—. Está bien, Kizuna, está bien.

— ¿Seguro no te has hecho daño, Mamoru-kun? —preguntó Nakashima-sensei mirándolo.

— Estoy bien. No digo que no me haya dolido el golpe, pero estoy bien —respondió Mamoru.

— Deberíamos de llevarla a ella para que miraran si se ha hecho daño —dijo una doctora arrodillándose al lado de Asami.

— Estoy bien, si no me tocan —Asami suspiró cogiéndose a Mamoru para incorporarse un poco—. Ayako-chan se ha llevado los golpes por mí, al igual que Kazuki —Asami lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

— Estoy bien —Kazuki alzó su puño intentando decirle que era fuerte.

— Oh, Kazuki es más fuerte que mamá, ¿entonces?

— Sí —Kazuki se rio con fuerza.

— Pequeño idiota —Mamoru le removió el pelo con fuerza. ¿C´mo podía ser que un niño aguantara su llanto con una sonrisa tan falsa como la que acababa de hacer.

— Para asegurarnos es mejor que te llevemos a revisar el bebé —dijo la doctora—. Nos ahorraremos todos algún posible problema.

— Está… —Asami puso su mano encima de su barriga.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No se está quieto —susurró ella, respirando profundamente.

— Tranquila —Mamoru apoyó su frente en la de ella sonriendo—. Vamos a ver si está bien, ¿vale?

— Sí.

— ¿Estás pensando en ir tú también? —preguntó el médico mirando a Mamoru.

— Por supuesto que voy a ir a acompañar a mi esposa y a mi bebé —Mamoru lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

— Música para mis oídos —Asami sonrió haciendo enrojecer por completo a Mamoru.

— Voy a darte un buen golpe —Mamoru la fulminó con la mirada.

— Lo que tú digas. Si acaso cuando tengas más fuerza —Asami se rio.

— Está bien traed dos sillas de ruedas —Nakashima-sensei miró a las enfermeras que salieron apresuradas de la habitación.

— Ya llegué —Ayako suspiró—. Dicen que alertarán a todos y que vendrán ahora mismo ellos para que no haya otro incidente.

— Chicos, ¿queréis venir con papá y mamá? —preguntó Mamoru mirando a Kazuki y luego a Kizuna. Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza—. ¿Ayako, podrás acompañarnos un segundo?

— Claro —Ayako estiró su mano para apartar a Kazuki del medio y a Kizuna, mientras llegaban las enfermeras con dos sillas de ruedas.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Son sillas que ayudan a llevar a la gente que está cansada o que no puede andar —informó Ayako a Kizuna que observaba como ayudaban a subir a Asami en una de las sillas.

— Oh, eso parece divertido —dijo Kazuki sonriendo.

— No lo es Kazuki —dijo Ayako arrodillándose delante de ellos—. A ti te gusta correr, ¿no es cierto? —el niño afirmó con la cabeza—. La gente que no puede caminar y que tiene que ir en esas sillas, también querrían correr y no tener que ir allí. Cuando seas mayor entenderás eso —añadió cuando vio que Kazuki fruncía el ceño—. Vamos… —después de subir a Mamoru en la otra silla, dos enfermeras empujaron las dos sillas hacia el ascensor, mientras Ayako cogía las manos de los dos pequeños y los seguía.

Cuando llegaron en el lugar, las enfermeras dejaron las sillas en una pequeña sala de espera, mientras iban a ver a la doctora responsable del lugar. En pocos minutos, llevaron a Asami a dentro, junto a Mamoru y Ayako entró con los dos pequeños, cogiéndolos fuerte de las manos para que no tocaran nada. Tumbaron a Asami en una camilla y la doctora empezó a prepararse para poder ver el bebé en la pantalla.

— Bueno, ¿es niño o niña? —preguntó la doctora mirando a Asami.

— No lo sé.

— ¿De cuándo estás? —preguntó la mujer.

— De trenta y tres semanas —respondió Asami—. Pero no quería saber nada del bebé, aparte de si estaba sano o no, sin Mamoru.

La doctora miró al chico que cogió la mano de Asami.

— Entonces, ¿queréis saberlo? —la doctora miró a Asami.

— Yo quiero saberlo —Mamoru sonrió hacia Asami que lo miró sonriendo.

— Yo también.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Podemos escuchar de nuevo el corazón? —Kizuna sonrió hacia la mujer.

— ¿Habéis escuchado el corazón? ¿Será vuestra hermanita? —la mujer los miró.

— Sí —Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Hermanita? —Asami miró a la mujer.

— Claramente y parece que el golpe no le ha hecho daño —la mujer miró a Mamoru que observaba concentrado la pantalla. Mamoru miró sonriendo hacia Asami.

— Una niña.

— Nuestra niña —Mamoru cogió con fuerza la mano de Asami y tocó levemente la barriga de ella, sin interrumpir el reconocimiento de la doctora.

— Qué raro —la doctora miró a Mamoru y luego miró a Asami—. ¿Lo habéis notado?

— Sí, apretó la mano de Mamoru —Asami sonrió.

— Eso es lo raro. Aunque está más frío el aparato, y que tiene la cabeza justo aquí, ella ha estirado su mano para tocarlo a él —la doctora sonrió—. Prueba en otro lugar —Mamoru movió su mano—. Eso es realmente extraño —la mujer se rio.

— Parece que te reconoce de algún modo —Asami sonrió hacia él.

— Eso parece.

— Su corazón —la doctora movió el aparato hacia un lado y luego pulsó un par de teclas del pequeño teclado que tenía debajo, empezando a sonar unos golpes muy rápidos y fuertes—. Su corazón también está perfectamente.

— Eso es, ¿su c-corazón? —susurró Mamoru mirando hacia Asami—. No llores. No llores o me harás llorar a mí.

— No puedo evitarlo —Asami habló en un susurro—. No puedo.

— Asami —Mamoru le acarició la frente—. Siento haberte hecho sufrir.

— No es eso, es que… —Asami lo miró. Mamoru se frotó los ojos con fuerza y ella se rio.

— No te rías —Mamoru suspiró—. Me duele mucho haberme perdido estos ocho meses.

— Y a mí me duele que no estuvieras con nosotros estos ocho meses —Asami sonrió tristemente.

— ¡Nos duele! ¡Nos duele! —dijeron Kazuki y Kizuna riéndose y levantando las manos con energía.

Mamoru y Asami los miraron y se rieron.

— Kira —dijeron los dos a la vez mirándose.

— Kira es un bonito nombre, ¿os parece? —Ayako sonrió mirando a los niños.

— ¿Kira? —preguntó Kizuna.

— Significa buena suerte —Mamoru los miró.

— ¡Kira! —los dos pequeños se rieron levantando sus manos de nuevo.

— Ahora tendréis que decirlo a todos, ¿vale? —Asami sonrió mirándolos.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'El hondo pozo de la desesperación'.


	33. El hondo pozo de la desesperación

Hellow!

23 de Septiembre.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _El hondo pozo de la desesperación_**

Kizuna le cogió la mano con fuerza y tiró de ella.

— Tranquila, Kizu, no voy a irme a ningún sitio —susurró Asami sonriendo.

— Deprisa, deprisa… —Kizuna siguió tirando de ella. Tenía demasiada urgencia.

— Está bien, está bien. Pero mamá no puede correr, ya lo sabes —Asami sonrió mientras miraba unos segundos hacia atrás.

Mamoru sonrió hacia ella en una mirada cómplice. Los demás seguían todos sentados en la mesa. Asami dejó que la pequeña tirara de ella intentando mantener el equilibrio, para no hacerse daño. Cuando ya habían cruzado todo el vestíbulo, notó un dolor en su espalda muy agudo. Kizuna siguió tirando hacia el baño, pero dejó de tirar en cuanto escuchó un ruido extraño. Se giró para mirar a Asami que le cubrió los ojos con la mano.

— Kizuna no mires a mamá —susurró en su oído notando que Asami se arrodillaba al suelo con todo su peso apoyado en la pequeña—. Corre… ve con papá… corre todo lo que puedas… Kizuna… —Asami cayó al suelo de lado y la niña se quedó quieta sin mirar a su madre.

Vio como alguien corría hacia fuera del lugar, mientras que la gente que estaba cerca de allí se giraba para mirarlas. Su cabeza le decía que corriera, pero sus piernas no se movían. Estaba asustada. Estaba realmente asustada.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó un hombre a su lado moviendo a la niña para poder acercarse a la madre.

En ese momento, Kizuna empezó a correr. Corrió con toda su fuerza hasta encontrarse al lado de su padre. Tiró de su manga con fuerza.

— Kizuna —el chico frunció el ceño al verla—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Mamá… —Kizuna señaló hacia el vestíbulo con los ojos llorosos. No hubo tiempo de decir nada más. Casi todos los adultos se levantaron en seguida y corrieron hacia allí. Kizuna los siguió muy de cerca y se quedó parada en la puerta del vestíbulo observando como Mamoru zarandeaba a Asami asustado.

— ¿Kizuna? —Kazuki se acercó a ella y observó a su lado—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Alguien ha disparado a mamá —susurró la pequeña—. Kizuna ha visto su espalda y su pistola.

— Pero Kazuki no escuchó ningún ruido —susurró el niño.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros. No podía aguantar más, se echó a llorar con fuerza, haciendo que Kazuha se acercara a ella intentando consolarla lo mejor que podía. Tetsuya había ido a buscar el coche de Shinichi, porque habían decidido que una ambulancia tardaría demasiado en llegar. Habiendo recibido el disparo en la espalda, justo por detrás de la barriga, cada minuto contaba, y Asami estaba perdiendo su pulso.

— ¿Qué le pasará a mamá? —preguntó Kazuki mirando a Kazuha con miedo.

— No pasará nada, ¿vale? —Kazuha forzó su mejor sonrisa—. Estarán bien. Mamá y el bebé estarán bien. Ya lo veréis.

— ¿Por qué los adultos siempre mienten cuando dicen eso? —preguntó el niño preocupado.

— No estoy… —Kazuha miró al niño. Kazuki la estaba mirando con una cara llena de miedo—. Kazuki, ¿sabes lo que es la esperanza, verdad? —ella sonrió con tristeza. El niño afirmó con la cabeza—. Eso es lo último que se debe perder en estas circunstancias. Esperemos que todo salga bien. Siempre se debe de decir eso. Algunas veces, los adultos lo decimos en voz alta, para así poder asegurarnos de que no la perdemos.

— ¿Entonces qué pasará con mamá? —preguntó Kizuna.

— No lo sabemos, pequeña —susurró la adulta—. Pero haremos todo lo posible para que no suceda nada malo, ¿vale?

— Kizuna quiere ir con papá —dijo la pequeña en un hilo de voz.

— Kazuha-obaasan os llevará luego, ¿vale? Porque ahora papá debe de estar con mamá y si nos ponemos al medio, solo entorpeceríamos las cosas.

Kizuna afirmó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Kizuna tiene que ir al baño… aún —dijo la pequeña.

— Ahhhh, cierto —Kazuha tiró de ella hacia el baño con prisas.

— Deberíamos de llevarla a fuera —susurró Heiji mirando a su hijo. Mamoru estaba concentrado en sus dedos, tomándole el pulso a Asami—. Mamoru, tenemos que llevárnosla de aquí.

Mamoru afirmó con la cabeza y dejó que Heiji cargara con ella. Él se quedó en ese sitio con las manos encima de la cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Shinichi le puso una mano en su hombro.

— Vamos.

Él afirmó y los dos siguieron a Heiji. Después de estar tanto tiempo separados, después de estar tanto tiempo forzándose a recuperarse rápido, ¿por qué eso? ¿Quién le había hecho eso a Asami? ¿Quién se atrevía a hacerle daño a una mujer embarazada? Tetsuya acababa de llegar con el coche y Heiji estaba esperando a que él le abriera la puerta. Shinichi se subió en la parte de delante del coche y él entró en la parte trasera, ayudando a Heiji a entrar a Asami. Heiji cerró la puerta después de decir que se quedaba a investigar y Tetsuya subió apretando el acelerador al máximo. Mamoru se quedó quieto manteniendo a Asami encima de su regazo. Notaba como la chica se estaba volviendo fría por momentos. Apretó sus brazos en el cuerpo de ella para atraerla hacia él e intentar mantener su calor corporal.

— Asami, resiste —le besó en la frente—. Resiste.

El camino con el coche se hizo eterno de nuevo. Con la sirena de la policía del coche, llegaron antes al hospital. Shinichi abrió la puerta y tiró de Asami para ayudar a Mamoru a sacarla de allí, mientras Tetsuya se adentraba al hospital para pedir ayuda. Entre Shinichi y Mamoru llevaron a la chica a dentro y la dejaron en la camilla que los médicos estaban sacando. Se la llevaron hacia dentro, seguidos muy de cerca por Shinichi y Tetsuya. Mamoru suspiró largamente y se quedó atrás. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella?

— Este es mi regalo por despreciarme, Mamoru-kun —la voz de esa mujer sonó a su espalda con alegría. Mamoru se giró asustado viendo a la mujer que lo había secuestrado durante tanto tiempo—. Me gustaría que entendieras cuanto te quiero, que incluso puedo mancharme las manos de sangre por ti.

— ¿Tú has…? —Mamoru la miró con tristeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella a ella?

— Mamoru-kun te amo, ya te lo dije —ella dibujó una sonrisa helada en sus labios—. Por ese motivo no dudaré en matar al resto de tu familia, sea quien sea si sigues siendo tan amable con ellos.

.

— ¿Dónde está Hattori? —Tetsuya se giró en redondo y volvió sus pasos hacia la entrada de las urgencias. Habían recorrido mucho trozo y ese tipo no les había seguido. ¿Qué ocurría con él? Cuando salió por la puerta vio a Mamoru en un lado mirando algo que él no podía ver. Alguien estaba hablando con él haciendo gestos exagerados y Mamoru parecía asustado. Tetsuya se apresuró a ir con él y le cogió el brazo tirando de él—. Vamos, te están espe… Takagawa —la mujer giró en redondo y echó a correr. Tetsuya soltó a Mamoru y la siguió, pero ella se había subido en una moto y ya se había alejado demasiado para intentar perseguirla con el coche que seguía parado en la entrada. Se giró en redondo y volvió hacia el chico, empujándolo hacia dentro del lugar, para sacarlo de la vista de la gente—. Hattori, ¿qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué te ha hecho? —preguntó viendo que el chico mantenía su mirada fija, dejándose llevar por el cantante—. ¿Hattori? ¿Qué te ha hecho esa mujer? ¿Hattori? —Tetsuya se detuvo y lo cogió por los hombros zarandeándolo—. ¡Hattori!

— Ella ha disparado a Asami por mí —susurró él casi sin voz. Pero eso no era lo que le asustaba. Eso era algo que no podía asustarlo. Le asustaba más la amenaza. Esa mujer, ella, debía de evitar que nadie lo supiera. Debía de evitar que pudiera acercarse a su familia a toda costa—. Ha disparado a Asami y al bebé.

Tetsuya chasqueó la lengua y lo empujó de nuevo hacia dónde se había separado de Shinichi. Y lo empujó a la pared.

— ¿Tú eres idiota? —preguntó Tetsuya—. ¿Entonces por qué no la has golpeado y ya?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Esa maldita periodista que lo secuestró ha sido la que ha disparado a Asami, se lo ha dicho a él y no ha hecho nada para detener a esa mujer —se quejó el cantante.

— ¿Cómo que…?

— Me lo ha dicho —susurró Mamoru dejándose caer por la pared.

— Bueno, me voy antes de quedarme tan idiota como él —Tetsuya rodó los ojos y se alejó a grandes zancadas del lugar.

Shinichi se sentó al lado de Mamoru y lo observó detenidamente. El chico estaba desesperado y necesitaba ayuda. Lo rodeó con un brazo por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia él para darle apoyo.

— ¿Sabes? Nuestra vida siempre está llena de estas cosas absurdas que seguirán haciéndonos daño queramos o no —susurró—. Ella está demostrando ser una persona realmente temible, pero si te das por vencido tan pronto, estoy seguro que terminará haciéndote realmente daño. Procura tener en cuenta de no mostrar tu punto débil a nadie y aunque lo sepa, haz como si no te importara. Tal vez así consigas salvar lo más importante para ti. Y ten en cuenta que si Asami se recupera de esto, tal vez necesite más ayuda psicológica de la que le puedas dar tú. Si resulta que el bebé no ha sido dañado y las dos se salvan, también vas a tener que ayudarla mucho. Así que no vas a poder tener más tiempo para preocuparte.

— ¿Y si… y si mueren las dos? —Mamoru miró a Shinichi con miedo. ¿Qué iba a hacer si perdía a la persona más importante de su vida y a un bebé que ni siquiera había conocido?

— Tienes aún a dos personas muy importantes que te quedan atrás —respondió Shinichi—. Así que no las olvides.

— Ser adulto es un rollo —suspiró él.

— Sí, pero es lo que tiene llegar a ser responsable —Shinichi se rio—. No va a pasar nada, ya lo verás. Asami es fuerte.

— No sé cuantas pruebas más de ello van a tener que darme —susurró Mamoru.

— El problema es que no necesitamos nosotros más pruebas de ello, pero todo tiene un límite y ella está por rebasarlo —Shinichi miró al techo, apoyando con cansancio su cabeza en la pared.

— No quiero que muera, por favor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie podía escuchar su inmenso dolor cada vez que algo así sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente pasarle a otra persona y dejarlos a ellos tranquilos de una vez? ¿Ni un descanso? ¿Un tiempo pequeño para poder disfrutar de sus presencias sin tener que huir o desaparecer? Estar juntos era suficiente para ellos pero, ¿hasta cuándo podrían aguantar? ¿Hasta cuándo podría aguantar ella? Pero al menos suspiraba aliviado: si ella moría, solo sufriría él y tal vez ella estuviera en paz de una vez. Kizuna apareció delante de su campo de visión. La niña la miró con dolor en sus ojos y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que ella tenía. Pero él no se movió. Se había puesto a llorar sin darse cuenta y no podía moverse para secar sus lágrimas. Necesitaba que alguien le quitara esos pensamientos de la cabeza. ¡Que lo golpearan! Fuera como fuera que alguien lo salvara de su propia mente.

Un médico salió de la sala del fondo, con prisas y se alejó de allí sin ni siquiera prestarles atención. Todos los presentes lo siguieron con la mirada, excepto Shinichi, Kazuki, Kizuna y Mamoru que seguían con la mirada al suelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? El médico volvió a la sala con otro médico. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del tiempo. Cuando un médico se paró a su lado y empezó a hablar con los demás, él ni siquiera lo escuchó. Shinichi se removió a su lado, haciéndolo reaccionar. El médico hizo una pequeña reverencia y se adentró de nuevo a la sala. Mamoru miró a Shinichi que estaba bastante consternado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró él en un hilo de voz mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kizuna que se había quedado abrazada a él durante todo ese tiempo.

— El bebé está vivo, pero como es prematuro van a tener que ponerlo en la incubadora. Pero de momento no están muy seguros de que se salve —informó Akira sentándose a su lado—. En cuanto a Asami, van a trasladarla a la UCI. Tampoco saben si se va a recuperar.

Mamoru sintió como si un cubo de agua, no fría, ni tampoco helada, sino ya completamente iceberg, le cayera por encima. Abrazó a Kizuna con tanta fuerza que la niña se quejó por el repentino afecto de su padre.

— Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… —susurró al oído de la pequeña—. Lo siento.

— Papá no debe sentirse culpable —dijo ella sonriendo mientras hundía sus pequeñas manos en el pelo de su padre—. Papá no tiene la culpa de lo que ha sucedido a mamá, ¿verdad? Kizuna no quiere que papá sufra por lo que le pase a mamá. Mamá va a recuperarse y nuestra hermanita también.

— Eso sería mucha buena suerte Kizuna —susurró él casi sin voz, pero Kazuki que estaba sentado a su lado y Kizuna lo escucharon perfectamente.

— Sí —se rieron los dos pequeños a la vez mirándolo. Kizuna se apartó de él para poderlo ver bien.

Él les removió el pelo con fuerza mientras sonreía con tristeza.

Al cabo de un rato, Mamoru entró solo en la cúpula de cristal en la que habían llevado a la chica. Al estar en ese lugar, también habían puesto la incubadora de la niña recién nacida al lado, para mantener una constante vigilancia a las dos. Se acercó a la incubadora y observó a través del cristal. Esa niña era aún muy pequeña, delgada y tenía tubos por todos lados. Mamoru se acercó a la cama con Asami y se dejó caer en la silla que había al lado. A fuera, podía ver que estaba oscureciendo ya.

— Asami —se apoyó en la cama y vio como ella abría los ojos con pereza—. ¿Estás bien? —ella miró arriba y abajo un par de veces. El tubo que tenía en su boca para respirar correctamente, le prohibía poder hablar—. Tenemos a una niña preciosa —sonrió débilmente mientras la observaba—. ¿Podrás aguantar, Asami? —ella volvió a afirmar con los ojos—. No me dejan estar mucho aquí, así que resiste, ¿vale? Mañana a primera hora volveré aquí de nuevo —ella negó con los ojos moviéndolos hacia los lados—. ¿Por qué no? —ella estiró su mano con esfuerzo para señalar hacia fuera. Mamoru se giró para mirar a Kizuna y a Kazuki que estaban observándolos desde detrás del cristal—. ¿Quieres que esté con ellos? —volvió a mirarla y vio como ella afirmaba de nuevo con los ojos, mientras dejaba caer la mano cansada. Mamoru volvió a poner su mano encima de la cama y la acarició levemente—. Cuando ellos estén al colegio vendré —ella volvió a negar con los ojos y él sonrió—. No puedes negarme eso, Asami. Tengo que hacerlo para ayudarte a recuperarte. Te quiero, ¿me oíste? Te quiero mucho.

Asami cerró los ojos con cansancio y terminó durmiéndose.

.

Se despertó. Estaba sola en esa habitación. Era de día y no había nadie en el lugar. A su lado escuchaba pitidos por todos lados. No había escuchado ni visto a Mamoru irse. ¿Por qué estaba sola? Intentó moverse, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado cansada como para poder hacerlo. Miró a su izquierda… nada… miró a su derecha… nada… sabía que en esa habitación debería de estar su niña pero, ¿dónde? Intentó incorporarse. ¿Dónde estaba su pequeña? No podía levantarse. No podía. El cansancio le hacía cerrar los ojos, pero ella no podía dormir. Notaba que su respiración se aceleraba mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caerle por las mejillas. Su niña, su hija, ¿qué había pasado con ella? Mamoru no le había dicho si estaba bien, ¿qué ocurría? ¿Por qué sentía que algo iba mal? Un rostro apareció en su campo de visión.

— Es muy pequeña para ser una niña bien formada —sonrió la cara de Kikyo con una frialdad extrema, luego chasqueó la lengua—. Qué lástima que no pueda escuchar tu voz temblando. Sería música para mis oídos. Pero aún así, eres demasiado expresiva, así que me conformo con esa mirada de miedo que acabas de poner —Kikyo se quedó en una esquina de la habitación, en dónde Asami solo podía verle los ojos y la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Asami no podía incorporarse para ver lo que estaba haciendo—. Si se desconecta una parte de la máquina de esa pequeña, ¿sobrevivirá? Qué ganas tengo de averiguarlo —Kikyo se rio con estrépito mientras sacaba uno de los tubos y lo mostraba a Asami, asegurándose de que ella podía verlo—. No te ha hecho ningún favor esta niña sobreviviendo hasta ahora. No me malinterpretes. Estoy salvándote de la vida miserable que vas a llevar a partir de ahora —se acercó de nuevo a Asami. La chica estaba llorando—. Eres débil. Jamás podrás proteger a los tuyos mientras sigas llorando.

Le dolía. Asami debía de reconocer que las palabras de esa mujer eran como cuchillos afilados clavándose en su corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? La sangre empezaba a hervir en su cuerpo y ella lo notaba, pero no podía moverse. No podía moverse de ningún modo. ¿No podía? Simplemente su cuerpo no le obedecía debido al dolor, pero la vida de su hija estaba en peligro. Debía de ignorar el dolor en ese mismo instante y ayudarla.

Kikyo seguía diciendo trivialidades y riéndose de ella y de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero Asami no la escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo de rabia e hicieron que la mujer se callara. En menos de dos segundos, las manos de Asami rodearon el cuello de Kikyo que buscó desesperada el botón de emergencias de la sala para que los médicos y las enfermeras vinieran a ayudarla. Asami no podía respirar. Le ardían los pulmones y necesitaba más aire, pero si conseguía detener a esa mujer, aunque fuera por unos segundos, no importaba su dolor. No importaba lo que a ella le ocurriera, siempre y cuando Mamoru volvería y le detuviera los pies. Los médicos y las enfermeras llegaron e intentaron separarlas, pero Asami estaba clavando sus uñas con toda su fuerza en el cuello de la mujer, cosa que hizo que los médicos tuvieran que drogarla. No. Asami no podía dormirse. Tenía que avisarles de lo que había hecho esa mujer. Tenía que avisarles de que la vida de su bebé estaba en peligro… su niña… su hija… otra parte de su vida…

.

Cuando Mamoru llegó, todo el personal de sanidad estaba muy ajetreado. Mamoru vio que muchos de ellos entraban y salían de la habitación de Asami. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Había una mujer detrás de un pequeño mostrador que negaba con la cabeza y parecía preocupada en exceso. Se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo con Asami?

— No ella —susurró la mujer—. El bebé, pero no sabemos qué está sucediendo.

— Era un cable —un médico salió enojado de la habitación encarando a la recepcionista.

— Pero no creo que su madre… si no puede levan…

— La mujer que ha venido antes, ¿dónde está esa mujer? —preguntó el hombre. La mujer señaló fuera de la sala en donde había una sala de espera, vacía—. ¿A dónde ha ido esa mujer?

— Le curé las heridas y me dijo que se iba a ir —respondió un médico al otro lado del lugar—. No parecía mala persona.

— Si no ha sido ella alguno de nosotros ha sido. No ha entrado nadie más en esa habitación —respondió el hombre señalando a la sala.

— ¿Disculpad? ¿Alguien ha entrado en la habitación de Asami a verla? —Mamoru frunció el ceño.

— Sí, vino a visitarla a primera hora —respondió la recepcionista—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —Mamoru parpadeó confuso—. Quedamos con toda su familia y sus amigos que solo yo vendría a verla con los ni-ños… Kikyo… —Mamoru miró al médico—. ¿Kikyo ha estado aquí?

— ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó la mujer rodeando la mesa y acercándose a él.

— ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Esa mujer intenta matar a toda mi familia y la dejáis pasar! —Mamoru la encaró—. ¡Esa mujer fue quién la disparó! ¡Quién la metió aquí! ¡¿Cómo pudisteis dejarla pasar?! —Mamoru se giró en redondo y salió de allí siendo observado por todos. ¿Por qué se había enojado tanto? Él ya sabía que iba a suceder eso, ¿verdad? Él lo había tenido claro desde un principio, ¿no era así? No tenía ni idea de a dónde le llevaban sus piernas, pero debía de encontrar a esa mujer y detenerla de una vez.

.

Cuando Asami despertó de nuevo, ya era de noche. Se despertó sobresaltada y temblando. Tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Intentó incorporarse, pero su espalda dolía tanto que le era imposible hacerlo. El tubo que le cubría su boca no la permitía tampoco hacer nada. Levantó su mano hacia el botón rojo que estaba encima de su cabeza, pero no llegaba a él. ¿Cómo estaba la niña? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Por qué estaba sola de nuevo? Intentó incorporarse, pero de nuevo el dolor la mantenía quieta. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Mamoru tampoco le había dicho nada y ni siquiera estaba allí. Se sentía sin fuerzas, necesitaba ayuda. Movió un poco su cabeza. Debía de mantener la cabeza bien alta cuando se trataba de luchar contra ella misma. Se estiró un poco más hasta alcanzar el botón y luego se dejó caer en la cama, soltándose del botón. Maldijo para sus adentros, notar aún sus dedos adormecidos. Se estiró una vez más, notando un pinchazo agudo en su espalda y cogió de nuevo el botón, para dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo, agarrando con fuerza el aparato para que no se escapara de sus dedos de nuevo. Pulsó el botón y lo vio parpadear. El enfermero no tardó en llegar con ella.

— ¿Estás bien, Asami-san? —ella señaló hacia dónde no podía ver, pero estaba convencida de que había—. No le ha pasado nada —respondió él entendiéndola—. La niña es fuerte y tú has herido a la mujer para que la sacáramos de aquí y no pudiera hacer más daño a nadie. Todo está bien —Asami cerró los ojos a modo de alivio—. ¿Quiere que le levante un poco la cama para que pueda verla? —ella lo miró y afirmó con la cabeza. El hombre lo hizo—. Ahora descanse. Si todo va bien, mañana, intentaremos sacarle eso de la boca.

Asami afirmó con la cabeza intentando sonreír. Ahora al menos podía verla. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que tal vez la niña no sobreviviera. No importaba. Ella tenía que mantener la esperanza, aunque le costara. Se quedó mirando al infinito intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero recordar lo que había pasado, la hacía poner nerviosa. ¿Habría venido a verla Mamoru? Giró los ojos hacia la puerta de cristal. Había dos hombres delante de la puerta sentados. Sí, Mamoru había estado allí y había solicitado seguridad para que la protegieran. Cerró los ojos tranquila, ella no podría volver para hacerle daño. Hasta que consiguió dormirse de nuevo.

.

Los días fueron pasando y Mamoru no iba a verla. Asami estaba creyendo que realmente le había hecho daño de algún modo. Sentía que el chico no quería verla de algún modo. Pero ella sabía que había estado en algún momento a su lado, puesto que conocía al chico. Seguramente había estado con ella cuando ella estaba dormida. Finalmente llevaron a Asami a la habitación. Fue entonces, cuando pudo coger por primera vez a su pequeña niña entre sus brazos. Era demasiado pequeña para que hubiera sobrevivido, pero lo había hecho hasta el momento. Ella había sido tan valiente como toda la familia. La niña parecía tranquilizarse solo cuando ella la cogía entre sus brazos. Mamoru llegó con ellos cuando casi era de noche. Asami había cerrado los ojos, pero no se había dormido aún. Abrió los ojos para verlo, pero el chico se había quedado mirando a la niña de espaldas a ella. Asami se levantó en silencio y salió de la cama, abrazándolo y asustándolo. Mamoru se quedó quieto con las manos de ella cogiéndole de la parte de delante del jersey con fuerza.

— ¿E-estás bien? —preguntó finalmente mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo. Asami afirmó con la cabeza levemente y dejó apoyada la frente en la espalda del chico. Se sentía sola. Muy sola—. No estás bien —Mamoru se giró entre su agarre y luego la apartó con fuerza de él—. Túmbate, vamos. Deberías de estar descansando. Luego no podrás mantenerte de pie.

— No me duele —mintió ella bajando la mirada al suelo.

— No digas eso —Mamoru la empujó hasta hacer que ella se sentara en la cama, luego la ayudó a tumbarse—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sentándose en la cama y cogiendo su mano.

— Te necesito —susurró Asami mirándolo con tristeza—. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Me enteré de lo de esa mujer y fui a ver si podía detenerla, pero no la encontré y de momento sigue desaparecida —Mamoru sonrió tristemente. Asami notó que le estaba mintiendo de algún modo pero, ¿por qué? Mamoru miró hacia la niña de nuevo—. Asami, ¿seguro estás bien? —notó la mano del chico recorrer su brazo lentamente.

¿No quería entenderla, o es que realmente lo que esa mujer le había dicho antes de irse era cierto? ¿Por qué? No, Mamoru era fuerte, él no se atrevería a hacer eso. Sin darse cuenta se apartó de esa caricia.

Mamoru apartó la mano mientras la miraba con tristeza. Le había hecho daño. Realmente le había hecho mucho daño. Observó la espalda de la chica en silencio y se sentó en la silla que había a su lado. ¿Por qué? Se sentía demasiado inseguro desde que volvió de ese lugar. Tal vez fuera por eso. Pero no lo entendía, ella seguro no se enfadaría por eso. Se quedó distraído mirando la lluvia de la ventana. Al cabo de un rato, miró su reloj, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Asami y se fue de allí sin decir nada. Asami lo miró de reojo tristemente. Mamoru, como cada noche, se fue a ese bar, al límite de la ciudad y esperó unos minutos, hasta que el camarero le sirvió una bebida energética, y él la pagó. Luego, se sentó en uno de los bancos más alejados de las ventanas a esperar a que ella volviera de nuevo.

— ¿Y bien? —Kikyo sonrió amablemente hacia él.

— Ya te he dicho que no pienso alejarme de Asami —respondió él sin ni siquiera mirarla. Kikyo se sentó lo más cerca posible de él y él de nuevo se apartó de ella.

— Ella sabe qué me quieres —Kikyo sonrió.

— Jamás —respondió él.

— Entonces, ¿por qué se ha enojado contigo? —preguntó ella sonriendo con malicia.

— Por supuesto debías de estar espiándonos —Mamoru rodó los ojos y se apartó de nuevo de ella, que había vuelto a acercarse.

— Qué sepas que puedo hacerte daño cuando quiera —respondió Kikyo—. Tenlo muy presente. Y, cuando por fin haya conseguido llamar tu atención, Mamoru-kun —el chico encogió sus hombros intentando evitar que un escalofrío recorriera de nuevo su espalda, mientras empezaba a recordar todo aquello que había pasado durante largos ocho meses, junto a ella—, cuando por fin lo haya conseguido. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde, o te obligue a hacerme caso de una vez.

— No te haré caso —respondió Mamoru sentándose en la silla de delante de la mesa—. Jamás te haré caso.

— Nunca digas nunca jamás —respondió ella sonriendo con frialdad, mientras cogía la bebida del chico de encima de la mesa y daba un par de sorbos, luego volvió a dejarla encima de la mesa, justo delante de él. Mamoru apartó la bebida hacia ella. No quería beber nada que fuera tocado por ella—. Te obligaré a postrarte a mis pies, Mamoru-kun.

— No lo creo.

— Hasta que abandones de una vez a esa mujer y a sus estúpidos hijos, te obligaré a postrarte ante mí —Kikyo se levantó de la mesa y se alejó rápidamente del lugar. Había perdido suficiente el tiempo.

Mamoru se levantó y se fue hacia casa. Como siempre, Kizuna y Kazuki lo estaban esperando asustados. Él les daba un abrazo bien fuerte y los llevaba hacia la habitación para que se durmieran. Se sentaba al suelo de su habitación y se quedaba allí hasta dormirse él. Por la mañana, cuando él se despertaba, los niños ya habían salido de la cama. Pero esta vez, él se encontró con algo que le hizo asustar. Kizuna y Kazuki, estaban vestidos y bien peinados y Kikyo estaba con ellos.

— Los hijos de esa mujer son demasiado inocentes, ¿no crees? —ella sonrió con tristeza. Mamoru la cogió con fuerza, empujándola contra la pared.

— ¡¿Qué pretendes?! —gritó con fuerza.

Ella se quejó de dolor, fingiendo un llanto.

— No me hagas daño, Mamoru-kun.

— ¡No me toques más las narices, maldita! —gritó él—. ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡Responde!

Ella acercó su boca al oído del chico. Mamoru no podía moverse. Cuando ella hacía eso, le daba realmente miedo.

— Deshacerme por fin de unos niños que ni siquiera son tuyos —sonrió ella.

Mamoru se quedó quieto. La palabra deshacerse, para esa mujer nunca daba nada bueno. Lo había dicho muy flojo, pero los niños lo habían oído, aunque Mamoru no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. Kikyo se apartó un poco de él para ver su cara.

— ¡Vete de aquí! —gritó con fuerza cerrando su puño y clavándolo contra la pared. Kikyo bajó la mirada y se fue hacia la puerta—. ¡Cómo vuelvas a acercarte a ellos, date por muerta!

— No es algo bueno que amenaces a quién te está amenazando, Mamoru-kun —Kikyo sonrió tristemente antes de salir—. Nada bueno.

Cuando la enfermera llegó a la habitación de Asami y la encontró de esa manera, se asustó. Asami no había dormido en toda la noche y estaba mirando al infinito sin prestar nada de atención a su alrededor. Comprobó que el bebé estuviera bien y entonces se dispuso a intentar ayudar a Asami. Pero cualquier cosa que le dijera, no la hacía reaccionar. Ni siquiera el olor de la comida que acababan de traerle, le hacía moverse. Poco después, llegó Tetsuya, junto a los Kuroba, Chieko, Akira, Erick, Himitsu, Natsuki y las gemelas Shiroma. Cuando encontraron a la enfermera intentando animar a Asami se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo. La enfermera los miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Tetsuya.

— No responde —dijo ella.

— Oh, entonces está perfectamente —Akira se acercó a Asami y chasqueó los dedos delante de ella—. Kudo… digo Hattori Asami está siendo llamada a la tierra, responde —lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba era que Asami se echara a llorar en cuanto escuchara ese nombre. Miró a Akira asustada, mientras el chico se llevaba un golpe por parte de Chieko y Natsuki—. Juro que no le he hecho nada —se quejó él apartándose.

— Asa-chan, ¿estás bien? —Chieko se sentó a su lado.

— Lo siento —Asami se incorporó agarrándose las rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Tetsuya se sentó en la cama y le puso una mano en la espalda—. ¿Dónde está el idiota de tu marido?

— Asami-chan, si podemos ayudarte en algo —Himitsu se puso en los pies de la cama, mirándola fijamente.

— Lo siento —Asami se frotó los ojos con fuerza intentando reponerse, pero las lágrimas no se detenían. No quería que ninguno de ellos intentara evaluarla psicológicamente y menos cuando Himitsu, que era el que más sabía del tema, estaba allí—. No pasa nada.

— Sí que sucede algo —Chieko frunció el ceño mientras le secaba las lágrimas—. Estás hirviendo.

— Estoy bien —Asami bajó la mirada en la cama.

— No. Estás hirviendo, en serio —Chieko le puso la mano en la frente y miró la enfermera que se había quedado un poco apartada, pero observando lo que sucedía.

La enfermera se acercó para comprobarlo y entonces le puso un termómetro, mientras salía de la habitación a pasos rápidos.

— ¿Cómo está Kira? —preguntó al ver que Chizuko y Natsuki se habían acercado para verla.

— Está dormida —Chizuko sonrió hacia Asami mientras Natsuki le tocaba la mano. La niña se movió un poco, pero siguió dormida.

— Está profundamente dormida —rectificó Natsuki.

— ¿Asami-chan qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo con él? —Himitsu se quedó observando la reacción de ella con atención. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo a los ojos.

— No puedo pensar —susurró ella—. Por favor, no me hagas pensar más.

— Asami si ha sucedido algo, nosotros podemos ayudarte —dijo Erick.

— Me gustaría que hubiera sucedido algo —Asami se encogió de hombros—. Pero no ha sucedido nada. Nada de nada…

— ¿Estás hablando de él…? —Himitsu la estaba mirando tan fijamente, que Asami empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

— Ella… ese demonio me atacó hace unos días —susurró Asami mirándolo. Él afirmó con la cabeza, porque Mamoru les había contado lo que había sucedido—. Me dijo que… me dijo que Mamoru… —Asami bajó la mirada pronunciando su nombre, mientras la enfermera volvía junto a otra enfermera y una doctora—. Me dijo que Mamoru realmente ya no sentía nada por mí, sino por ella. Estoy empezando a creer que es verdad —Asami miró a Tetsuya que le dedicó una sonrisa triste, luego miró a Akira que negó con la cabeza en defensa del hijo de Heiji y Kazuha—. Me evita. Solo se preocupa por Kira y me evita todo lo que puede.

— A veces nuestros propios estados de ánimo, nos hacen ver cosas que no son, Asami —Himitsu le dedicó su mejor sonrisa—. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. Déjame hablar con él.

— No. No quiero que nadie hable con él —Asami lo encaró—. No quiero que él sufra por mí, te lo ruego.

— Asami, necesitas ayuda emocional y solo él puede dártela —Himitsu frunció el ceño.

— La única ayuda que necesito es que ese demonio desaparezca —Asami desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, mientras un destello de odio brillaba en sus tristes ojos—. En cuanto salga de aquí iré a por ella —respondió.

— Asami, deja que la policía haga su trabajo —susurró Tetsuya mientras veía a la doctora que se acercaba a Asami para intentar ayudarla. Las dos enfermeras, les pidieron que se fueran de allí—. Ellos le detendrán los pies.

— Lo dudo —Asami lo miró de reojo, mientras la doctora le tocaba la herida a la chica, que se apartó rápidamente de ella—. ¿Qué hace?

— Tu herida ya se ha cerrado, pero aún así tenemos que volver a entrarte a quirófano —susurró la doctora.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

— Se ha abierto por dentro y parece que no se va a cerrar tan fácilmente como lo ha hecho tu piel —respondió ella suspiró—. Lo que te dispararon eran unas balas con metralla, que se esparció por todo tu cuerpo. Al parecer no conseguimos sacarlo todo y por eso ahora tienes fiebre.

— No —Asami negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo que no? —la doctora frunció el ceño.

— No me separen de Kira, no quiero que ese demonio le haga daño de nuevo —Asami la miró desesperada—. Se lo ruego.

— Pero tenemos que…

— No. No quiero —Asami negó con fuerza la cabeza.

— Asami, nosotros podemos quedarnos a proteger a Kira —Hiro, que aún no había salido del todo, decidió interrumpir.

— ¿Qué?

— Nosotros protegeremos a Kira de esa mujer —añadió Takeshi sonrió amablemente—. Y cuando vuelvas estará perfectamente, ¿vale?

— Sí, nosotros nos quedamos de guardia —dijo Tetsuya volviendo a entrar—. Así que permite que los profesionales hagan su trabajo, ¿vale?

— ¿Seguro?

— Te prometo que estaremos al lado de Kira hasta que tú vuelvas —dijo Tetsuya poniéndose el dedo índice y corazón de la mano derecha al cuello y la mano izquierda haciendo como si fuera una pistola y apuntándose a su mano.

Asami sonrió fugazmente. Eso era lo que ellos siempre habían hecho para jurarse lealtad los unos a los otros. Era un gesto para indicar que estabas disparando a la mano que mantenía tu pulso firme. Era un gesto que uno de los que los había traicionado mientras estaban en Estados Unidos más hacía y el único en el que Sara y ella podían confiar plenamente. Afirmó con la cabeza levemente, dejando que la doctora la ayudara a ponerse en una silla de ruedas, que un enfermero estaba entrando en esos instantes. Cuando Asami se hubo ido, todos se quedaron quietos. Tetsuya se tumbó en la cama en un aire cansado.

— ¿Qué haces? —Himitsu lo miró.

— ¿Cómo le decimos ahora a Hattori que Asami está cada vez más depresiva? —Tetsuya suspiró.

— Para empezar es su culpa por no hablar con ella ni ayudarla —Chizuko se encogió de hombros.

— Mi prima tiene razón —Natsuki miró a Akira—. Por muy mal que te sepa esa respuesta. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

— Seguramente estará buscando por su cuenta el paradero de esa mujer —Yuki suspiró—. Que si de un principio fuera a pedirle ayuda a Sara, seguro le diría rápidamente.

— Oh, estás empezando a recuperar la memoria, Yuki —Tetsuya sonrió.

— Yo también —respondió Chizuko—. Y cada vez que pienso en eso me pongo enferma, así que no saquéis el tema de esa bruja con poderes.

— ¿Bruja con poderes? —los demás la miraron.

— No importa —Yuki se encogió de hombros—. Podemos intentar encontrarla por nosotros mismos.

— No contéis con Sara —dijo Takeshi mientras Tetsuya se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a dar pequeños rodeos en aire pensativo—. Tenemos problemas con Tooichi.

— Oh, ¿eso se hereda? —Chizuko miró a su gemela.

— Eso parece —Yuki se encogió de hombros—. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo podemos encontrar a esa mujer para hacer que todos los problemas de ellos terminen?

— Bueno… —Himitsu decidió hablar un poco indeciso. Todos lo miraron, haciendo que se pusiera un poco nervioso—. Creo que tengo una manera, sin tener que avisar al Programa, que seguramente serán avisados por la policía.

— ¿Te refieres a ellos? —Chizuko frunció el ceño. Yuki le dio un pequeño codazo para que no fuera tan enigmática—. Sus amigos, Iki, Hyou y, creo que también, esa loca de Sakura son unos de los rastreadores que la Organización ha tenido en mejor rango. De hecho, Himitsu también había sido considerado uno de los mejores.

— Oh, eso no lo sabía —Tetsuya miró a su hermano con una sonrisa—. Te lo tenías muy guardado, Himitsu-kun.

— Jamás me ha gustado alardear de mí —Himitsu desvió la mirada medio ruborizado—. Además, Iki y Sakura fueron encarcelados cuando yo fui a Estados Unidos con Chizuko y Hyou ha estado en el Canadá desde la última vez que lo vi. Al parecer aprovecharon que yo no me podía meter de por el medio para chantajearlos. Aunque a esos dos los han metido en la misma celda, así que estarán los dos servidos de diversión.

— Oh, ese trío en serio empieza a darme miedo —Tetsuya frunció el ceño.

— Cuidado no te violen a ti, señor famoso —Yuki lo miró de reojo.

— Te aseguro que eso da miedo en esta sociedad —respondió Tetsuya.

— Y tú estuviste más tiempo que nosotras en Estados Unidos —Chizuko se rio.

— Cierra el pico —el cantante desvió la mirada—. Voy a buscar a Hattori.

— Vengo contigo —Akira salió de la habitación, mientras Tetsuya miraba a Yuki. Ella afirmó con la cabeza. No se movería de allí—. Himitsu te dejamos el rastreo de esa mujer a ti.

.

— ¿Qué haces aquí si se puede saber? —Tetsuya se sentó en la barra en uno de los taburetes y Akira se sentó al otro lado de Mamoru.

— Pasar el tiempo, hasta que ella vuelva a aparecer por aquí y pueda detenerla de una vez por todas —respondió Mamoru.

— ¿Qué estás tomando? —Akira le tomó el vaso y lo olió.

— Ni lo sé ni me importa —Mamoru suspiró largamente. En unos diez minutos ella volvería por allí. Tenía que deshacerse de ellos, para no asustarla y que se fuera definitivamente—. Si no queréis morir, es mejor que os alejéis de mí.

— ¿Morir? —Tetsuya suspiró mientras el camarero se acercaba a ellos—. Disculpe, en seguida nos vamos, ¿él tiene todo pagado? —el hombre afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó hacia otro lugar de la barra—. ¿Qué pretendes, Hattori?

— Matarla es la única manera de detenerla —Mamoru ni siquiera los miró. Siguió moviendo su mano con nerviosismo.

— Lo siento —Akira dejó el vaso en la barra—. No creo que podamos permitirte hacer eso —añadió cogiéndolo de un brazo.

— Además, tienes algo que saber —Tetsuya sonrió tristemente mientras le cogía el otro brazo.

— Soltadme.

— No, porque tu mujer vuelve a estar en quirófano por su herida, así que tenemos que llevarte al hospital cuanto antes —Akira hizo su mejor sonrisa mientras tiraba de él.

Lo aguantaron entre los dos, mientras él intentaba soltarse. Tiraron el taburete, en el que el chico estaba sentado, al suelo y Tetsuya pidió perdón al camarero mientras los dos tiraban de él hacia la salida.

— Asami necesita ayuda psicológica y no le ayuda el hecho de que te vayas cada dos por tres de su lado para buscar a esa mujer —añadió el cantante—. Nos ha dicho que ella le dijo que tenías síndrome de Estocolmo. La verdad, si sigues esperándola en un bar con muchos de tus fans que te están reconociendo, realmente eso es lo que parece. Piensa un poco en las consecuencias de tus actos, imprudente.

— Soltadme he dicho —susurró Mamoru.

— No, hasta que no te quedes al lado de Asami por toda la noche —Tetsuya sonrió hacia él—. Olvídate de los niños, que nos quedaremos nosotros cuidándolos, solo quédate una noche en el hospital aguantando la mano de Asami y protegiéndola en la habitación.

— Tengo que encontrar a esa maldita y detenerla —se quejó Mamoru.

— Sí, lo sabemos —Tetsuya tiró de él hacia fuera del restaurante—. Pero eso es el trabajo de la policía.

— Y ellos harán todo lo posible para detenerla de una maldita vez, porque Mamoru-kun forma parte de la policía —Akira sonrió.

— Solo harán que asustarla y hacerla desaparecer. Se ha pasado ocho meses alimentándonos del bosque y de cosas robadas, ¿por qué creéis que nadie la ha visto antes? —preguntó Mamoru.

— Vámonos —Akira tiró con fuerza para llevarlo hacia el coche—. Asami no aguantará mucho más, ¿sabes?

— Asami es fuerte —se quejó Mamoru.

— No sin ti —Tetsuya sonrió tristemente—. No sin ti.

Después de llevarlo a la habitación, Tetsuya, Himitsu, Akira, Takeshi, Hiro y Erick, se fueron hacia el colegio a buscar a los niños. Como todos estaban en el mismo colegio, les sería fácil llegar en la hora correcta. Mientras Himitsu, Akira, Hiro y Takeshi iban a buscar a los más pequeños en el parvulario, los demás iban al colegio infantil a buscar a los grandes. Yuna y Kyooi corrieron junto a Tetsuya rápidamente, mientras Kotarou y Takuma se acercaban a ellos un poco curiosos y Kizuna y Kazuki se ponían nerviosos al no ver a su padre. Erick, fue el que se acercó a los gemelos Hattori para decirles que vinieran con ellos. Al cabo de muy poco, Yui llegó con ellos para preguntarles el motivo. En cuanto supo que Asami estaba de nuevo al quirófano, empezó a avisar a su familia. Todos estarían allí para ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta. Con todos los niños, volverían de vuelta al hospital, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, esto empieza a parecerse a un culebrón XD pero siempre me ha resultado complicado poder mantener la intriga, así que espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final. Ya quedan pocos capítulos.

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'La calma antes de la tormenta'.


	34. La calma antes de la tormenta

Hellow!

01 de Octubre.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _La calma antes de la tormenta_**

A la mañana siguiente, Kizuna y Kazuki tenían fiesta del colegio, así que estarían todo el día allí. Mamoru se había quedado toda la noche al lado de Asami y ella no había despertado en ningún momento, hasta que llegó una enfermera para saber si Asami estaba bien y traerle el desayuno. La mujer comprobó que Kira estaba bien y luego se acercó para darle un medicamento a Asami, para que se lo tomara antes de desayunar. A Mamoru que se había quedado dormido, con los pies encima de la cama, sentado en una silla, con un jersey detrás de la cabeza y la chaqueta encima de su cuerpo, para no coger frío, le costó desperezarse. Asami sonrió al verlo. Tal vez fuera la primera vez que había dormido en muchos días y se había quedado a su lado, cuando Tetsuya y los demás se habían ido. Porque aunque ella no lo hubiera visto, sabía que eso era lo que había sucedido. Cuando la mujer se fue y después de que un hombre llevara la comida, Mamoru se sentó en la cama para ayudarla. Ella no podía incorporarse mucho, porque aunque hubiera cicatrizado más rápido, le dolía aún. Así que Mamoru le levantó un poco la cama para que no hiciera esfuerzos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Asami mientras lo observaba moverse con cosas que hacía mucho que ella no veía.

— Nada, ¿por? —él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Tetsuya ha hablado contigo, ¿eh? —Asami suspiró y cruzó sus brazos.

— Lo siento —Mamoru bajó la mirada arrepentido, deteniéndose—. No me di cuenta de que te estaba haciendo daño.

— No tengo derecho a obligarte a que te quedes aquí conmigo, Mamoru. Los niños nos necesitan a nosotros dos y no a los demás —Asami lo miró—. Así que no quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.

— Los niños tienen que empezar a entender cuán complicada es la vida de un adulto —Mamoru sonrió—. No quiero que ellos se queden aquí, pero tampoco puedo dejar que sufras, Asami —después de terminar de acercarle la mesa para que ella pudiera tomar el desayuno, Mamoru volvió a sentarse en la silla, con el jersey detrás de la cabeza y la chaqueta encima de su cuerpo.

— Y yo tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, Mamoru —Asami lo miró tristemente.

— Disculpa, eso es lo que acepté cuando firmé los papeles de matrimonio contigo —respondió él sonriendo hacia ella cálidamente.

— Ya, pero yo tengo otros amigos que pueden quedarse aquí conmigo y así no tienes que quedarte tu —respondió ella, haciendo que Mamoru dejara de sonreír.

Mamoru no dijo nada. Durante diez segundos se quedó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos parpadeó en esos segundos, intentando aguantar la mirada para ver la verdad reflejada en el rostro del otro. Mamoru sonrió fugazmente, cuando vio que ella apartaba levemente la mirada al parpadear. Lo que le estaba diciendo en esos momentos, volvía a ser un engaño de ella. Apartó su chaqueta encima de la cama y se levantó de la silla para ponerse justo al lado de ella. Ella lo miró confundida. Entonces, Mamoru acercó su cara, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del rostro de ella.

— ¿Sabes? —susurró casi sin voz mientras sonreía con malicia—. No soy idiota, así que no voy a caer en lo mismo dos veces, por muy buena actriz que seas. Por muchas palabras malas que estés llevando en mi contra, yo, Hattori Mamoru, sigo siendo tu marido, desde hace ya casi nueve meses —rozó los labios de ella durante unos segundos, intentando que ella cayera completamente, algo que sucedió en seguida. Asami, intentó acercarse para besarlo, pero él se apartó lentamente de ella—. Podemos sufrir mucho más, si me obligas a hacer esto, ¿vale? Así que ahora, dime lo que pasa por tu cabeza y terminemos con esta tortura psicológica que tenemos los dos de una vez por todas.

— ¿No dijiste que Tetsuya había hablado contigo? —Asami se cruzó de brazos. No habría beso hasta que ella no lo dijera: pues no, ella no cedería. Podía ser muy terca si se lo proponía.

— Yo no dije que sí, aunque haya sido la verdad. Él y Akira me dijeron que necesitabas mi ayuda, porque al parecer esa mujer te dijo algo que no era cierto de mí, pero quiero oírlo de tu boca —Mamoru sonrió levemente—. Que me acuses tú con esas palabras.

Asami desvió la mirada. ¿Qué era lo que no era cierto? ¿Qué él estuviera enamorado de Takagawa Kikyo, debido a esos ocho meses que había pasado con ella? ¿Qué él estuviera buscándola desesperadamente? ¿Qué él seguramente ya la habría encontrado y no habría sido capaz de detenerla? ¿Qué incluso podrían estar besándose a sus espaldas? Esa sola imagen en medio de su mente, hizo que ella estallara.

— ¿Por qué me mientes? —preguntó mirándolo con enfado y sin descruzar aún sus brazos.

— No te estoy mintiendo, Asami —respondió él con el ceño fruncido—. Para nada lo hago. Hace mucho tiempo que he perdido la costumbre de vivir en sociedad y preocuparme por los demás, porque he estado aislado en una maldita cueva, atado.

— Entonces separémonos y todo estará mejor para ti. Así podrás volver con ella —respondió Asami sin mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué ni siquiera me miras mientras me acusas de este modo? —Mamoru frunció su nariz con enfado. No iba a caer ante sus amenazas, pero la impulsividad que había heredado de su padre, empezaba a salir a flote de nuevo, haciéndole perder los nervios por dentro.

— Porque me duele —Asami tenía ganas de llorar. Realmente las tenía, pero por esa vez no lo haría. Lo miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que estaban enojados con ella.

— ¿Y te crees que a mí no me duele lo que me estás diciendo ahora mismo cuando jamás ha sido así? —preguntó él con los dientes fuertemente cerrados y cruzando sus brazos.

— Cuéntame la verdad, Mamoru. Cuéntamela —suplicó ella intentando aguantar sus gritos desesperados y sus lágrimas traicioneras. Ver esos ojos verdes tan enfadados le dolía aún más que todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, de manera tan desesperada.

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? —Mamoru descruzó sus brazos intentando calmar su enfado. Su corazón, debilitado durante esos meses, parecía que se estaba deteniendo lentamente. Dolía pensar que su propia mujer pudiera ser capaz de dudar de él. Con todo lo que habían pasado. Con la de veces que él la había salvado. Con lo que él la quería.

— Sí, eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo —respondió Asami.

— Está bien —Mamoru se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella besándola con desesperación. Mamoru había dejado tan desconcertada a Asami, que ella no pudo retener más sus lágrimas y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a corresponderlo. Mamoru se apartó de ella intentando conservar su calma, al ver que ella no le correspondía—. Esa es mi verdad. La única que tengo. sí, She estado buscando a esa mujer y la he encontrado. Pero cada vez que la veo tengo tanto miedo que no puedo moverme para detenerla. Ella es inteligente y se va antes de que yo pueda reaccionar. Tetsuya me ha dicho que Himitsu y sus dos amigos de la Organización, la buscarán para detenerla. La verdad es que me siento un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que ellos lo harán, porque no tengo ninguna confianza en la policía. Te quiero, Asami y sí, mis sentimientos han cambiado un poco desde que estuve alejado de ti. Estoy desesperado por abrazarte y besarte e intento mantenerme alejado de ti, porque mis ansias están subiendo cada vez que te veo —Asami estaba aún más desconcertada sí es que se podía estar, ante esas palabras. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Mamoru al verla así se sentía un poco feliz, pocas veces podía decir que había dejado a esa chica con la boca abierta, porque ella le conocía mejor que nadie—. Si fuera por mí me pasaría el día abrazado a ti, para intentar compensar estos ocho meses que no he podido tocarte. Pero conservar mi calma empieza a ser imposible y mis ansias no se disuelven, porque yo querría que esa mujer estuviera muerta para no tener más miedo de lo que pueda haceros a ti o a los niños. Te necesito a mi lado, pero cada día en el que paso un tiempo contigo, esas ansias se convierten en desesperación por si no puedo estar más contigo.

Él se calló. Lo había soltado todo de golpe y no sabía si lo que había dicho había sido todo lo cierto o lo correcto, porque por un momento había dejado que solo su boca supiera lo que su corazón iba a decir, sin dejar que su cabeza lo procesara. Pero la mirada de desconcierto que seguía en la cara de Asami le confirmó, que todo lo que había dicho era lo que él realmente sentía. El silencio se hacía eterno, mientras ella seguía con la boca abierta. Él se sentó en la cama, un poco cansado y cuando ella notó el peso moviéndola levemente, lo miró parpadeando, volviendo en sí, aunque siguiera con esa mirada de desconcierto y sus ojos soltaran esas lágrimas retenidas.

— Está bien, Asami —susurró él—. Está bien —le cogió la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, para luego besarla—. Es mejor sacarlo todo de una vez.

— Eres idiota —respondió ella. Esta vez era él quién quedaba desconcertado. ¿Por qué si le pedía a ella que se desahogara, le decía que era idiota? Ella desvió la mirada por completo, ruborizada, haciendo que él se riera—. ¿Qué?

— Eres demasiado bonita cuando te sonrojas —respondió él.

— ¿A qué viene eso de que estás desesperado por tenerme a tu lado? —Asami lo encaró.

— Es la verdad —respondió él—. Pero si te miro a los ojos, esas ansias de encontrar a esa mujer se acaban.

— ¿La culpa es mía?

— No, cien por cien mía —Mamoru sonrió cálidamente—. Por ser tan débil ante tus ojos y no querer verlos para no volverme más débil a ti.

— Mamoru no puedo ver lo que es cierto y lo que es mentira —susurró ella.

— Todo es verdad —respondió él.

— Pero…

Mamoru la besó de nuevo. Estaba desesperado por que le creyera. Mamoru jamás había mirado a otra persona, porque era con Asami con quién ansiaba estar. Ella era constante como un río en el que le cambian sus aguas… nunca se enojaba por pequeñas tonterías, siempre buscaba ser feliz y que los demás lo fueran con ella, lloraba si le hacían daño, pero aún así era suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a cualquier asesino terrorífico que pudieran encontrar. Ella era siempre igual, pero siempre se enojaba, era feliz, lloraba y enfrentaba las cosas de manera distinta. Notó la mano de ella poniéndose detrás de su cuello mientras ella correspondía ese beso. Hasta que se apartaron. Asami bajó la cabeza con una mirada dolida.

— ¿Qué?

— Los hechos no se corresponden a tus palabras, Mamoru —Asami cerró los ojos mientras se cubría la boca con sus manos—. Ni siquiera puedo reconocer tus besos. ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

— Que los dos hemos sufrido suficiente para sentirnos irreconocibles a nosotros mismos —respondió él—. Yo no he cambiado, Asami, ni tú tampoco. Pero es normal que te sientas así de insegura, cuando ni siquiera pude protegerte de que te dispararan —ella lo miró insegura—. Además de que acabas de tener a una niña preciosa, que también ha hecho que tus ánimos se redujeran mucho.

— Bésame de nuevo, por favor —susurró ella casi sin voz y dejando caer su mano en la cama.

— Cuántas veces quieras, Asami —respondió él sentándose un poco más cerca de ella.

Puso sus manos a cada lado de ella, para no hacerle daño y la besó intentando ser un poco más delicado. Aunque él se sintiera nervioso por dentro, no tenía porqué demostrarlo, así que intentó contener su desespero ante ella.

Los dos se habían vuelto a dormir en la misma postura, después de que se llevaran los platos vacíos de Asami, hasta cuando llegaron los niños. En medio de gritos y saltos, despertaron a Asami y a Mamoru de golpe. Yui y Ran, que eran quienes acompañaban a los pequeños se rieron en cuanto los vieron con cara de desconcierto. Asami lo observó atentamente, estaba medio dormido, mientras Kizuna se subía por sus piernas para sentarse en su regazo. Asami sonrió débilmente. Mamoru dejó a Kizuna encima de la cama y le tocó la frente.

— Ya no tienes fiebre.

— ¿Eso es bueno? —Asami lo miró con una sonrisa. Él parecía aliviado.

— Claro que sí —Mamoru bostezó con mucha pereza.

— ¿Papá está cansado? —preguntó Kazuki que se había ido directo al lado de Kira a observarla, mientras Yui la cogía en brazos.

— Un poco —miró a Ran—. ¿Qué hora es?

— Casi mediodía —respondió ella sonriendo.

— Mirad quién está despierta —Yui se acercó a Asami con una sonrisa.

— En realidad es preciosa, esta pequeña —Ran se la miró desde lejos, intentando no ser una molestia.

— Seguro que solo vinisteis a ver a Kira, ¿verdad? —Asami se rio.

— Oh, nos ha cogido —Yui se rio también y miró a Ran, que tan solo sonrió.

— Bueno, nosotros nos iremos pronto —Ran le dio un beso a Asami en la mejilla—. Aún tengo que hacer la comida, que vendrá Yoh a comer. Y ya sabes cómo se pone tu hermano cuando tiene hambre.

— Un pesado absoluto —dijo Yui mientras le pasaba a Kira a la abogada.

— Sí —Ran sonrió hacia la pequeña.

— Y yo tengo que ir a rescatar a Shouta de ese par de demonios —Yui suspiró—. No sabéis la suerte que habéis tenido de tener más niñas que niños. Esos dos se han vuelto terribles.

— Sí, pero tendrías otro si pudieras, que nos conocemos —Asami sonrió—. Ambos amáis a los niños y a las niñas demasiado, el problema es que no tienes más espacio para hacernos caber a toda la familia en el restaurante.

— Ah, tengo que empezar a pensarme el hecho de agrandar todo un poco o cambiarme de lugar —Yui sonrió—. La verdad es que disfruto mucho con Takuma y Kotarou, aunque se lleven mal.

— Así es como tendría que ser —Ran afirmó con la cabeza y luego miró a Asami.

— Como si fuera mi culpa que me secuestraran y me hicieran de todo —se quejó ella.

— No digo que sea tu culpa ni que te pongas en una urna de cristal. Pero creo que ya has sobrepasado el límite de lo inusual en nuestra familia, jovencita —Ran suspiró—. Intenta reponerte lo máximo que puedas y sé feliz por una vez, Asami.

— Soy feliz así también, mientras todos estén conmigo —Asami sonrió hacia Kizuna que le devolvió el gesto abrazándola con fuerza.

— Y no te maten ellos —Ran suspiró.

— Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, mamá. No te preocupes, ¿vale?

— Está bien —Ran se acercó a Mamoru para que cogiera a Kira—. Entonces, cuando salgas de aquí te quiero a cenar en casa con todos, ¿me oíste?

— Claro como el agua —respondió Asami.

Después de que Yui y Ran se fueran de allí, Kizuna se quedó observando a Kira. Mamoru y Asami se miraron entre ellos. Hasta entonces le habían negado coger a su hermana, por miedo a que se cayera, pero…

— ¿Quieres coger a Kira, Kizuna? —preguntó mirando a la niña.

— ¿Puedo? —Kizuna lo miró.

— Debes quedarte sentada aquí, ¿vale? —dijo Mamoru. Ella afirmó mientras Kazuki se acercaba con un '¡yo también!' lleno de emoción—. Luego tu, Kazuki. Pon los brazos juntos, Kizuna —ella lo hizo—. Y ahora debes de mantenerle la cabeza recta, ¿vale? —Mamoru se acercó a ella y le dejó a Kira en los brazos. Asami observó con atención como la niña apretaba sus labios con fuerza para no cometer ningún error. Mamoru sacó su teléfono y les hizo una foto riéndose. La niña lo miró—. Sonríe un poco, Kizuna, que no es una bomba.

— Bomba —dijo ella sonriendo mientras Mamoru le hacía otra foto.

Entonces, Mamoru también ayudó a Kazuki a subirse en la cama y dejó que entre ellos dos se pasaran a Kira de brazo en brazo. Kazuki, sacaba la lengua, mientras se esforzaba. Asami se rio. Aún siendo gemelos, eran tan distintos el uno del otro.

— Sonríe Kazuki —Mamoru también le hizo una foto al pequeño que hizo una mueca al intentar sonreír—. ¿Qué es eso? Eso no ha sido una sonrisa —se quejó él mientras llamaban a la puerta de nuevo. Mamoru se quedó mirando la puerta, en dónde una enfermera entraba con la comida de Asami—. Me acabo de acordar de que ni siquiera he desayunado —Mamoru miró a Asami de reojo, que se echó a reír. Pero la chica se detuvo de golpe poniendo sus manos encima de la barriga. Si se reía su espalda le reflejaba el dolor en todo su abdomen, y eso no era bueno—. Sí, tú ríete —se quejó él.

— Es porque te dormiste —respondió ella, mientras la enfermera dejaba la bandeja encima de la mesa.

— Ahora nos iremos a comer los tres —susurró él mientras veía que la enfermera le tomaba las constantes a Asami.

— Con mamá —dijo Kizuna mientras Kazuki pedía con la mirada que le sacaran a la pesante Kira de sus brazos.

— Sí, como si pudiera venir —Mamoru arqueó una ceja.

— Sería divertido —Asami sonrió—. Pero no puedo salir de aquí, Kizuna.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

— Porque mamá está enferma y tiene que quedarse en esta habitación —respondió Mamoru sonriendo hacia ella—. Kazuki, ¿qué ocurre?

— Pesa —respondió él intentando ser lo más breve posible.

— ¿Y? —Mamoru sonrió. Hacer sufrir al pequeño para que dejara de preguntar con la mirada, sería la versión más complicada.

— Cógela —se quejó él.

— Así no se piden las cosas, Kazuki —respondió Asami.

— Por favor —pidió él mirando a su padre con desespero.

— Debes de aprender a decir las cosas en voz clara y alta y con educación para que todos puedan ayudarte —respondió Kizuna levantando un dedo.

— Como si tú pidieras las cosas normalmente —Mamoru la miró con una ceja arqueada mientras cogía a la pequeña en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué hace? —preguntó Asami riéndose.

— Me pide las cosas golpeándome el brazo —se quejó él—. Y siempre el mismo, ya tengo cuatro moratones.

— Kizuna, eso no se hace —Asami la miró enojada y ella encogió sus hombros haciendo una sonrisa traviesa.

— Lo siento.

— A mí no me lo tienes que decir —dijo ella.

— Lo siento, papá —la niña miró a Mamoru.

— Qué buenos son esos dos —la enfermera sonrió hacia ellos.

— Gracias —Asami sonrió orgullosa, mientras Mamoru intentaba que Kira no se echara a llorar, cosa que sucedió igualmente.

— ¿Por qué lloras conmigo, si se puede saber?

— Porque no le gusta la cara de papá —respondió Kizuna sonriendo.

— Más bien porque no quiere que papá le robe a mamá —añadió Kazuki riéndose.

— Eso tiene que haber sido doloroso —Asami miró de reojo a Mamoru—. Ellos empiezan a entender el concepto de envidia, porque les dije que mamá sería para los tres, aunque Kira robara más tiempo.

— La próxima vez prefiero que sean envidiosos —Mamoru la fulminó con la mirada mientras dejaba a Kira en los brazos de Asami.

— Lo que tu digas —Asami sonrió mirando a la pequeña.

— De acuerdo —la enfermera interrumpió—. Dejo aquí su toma —la enfermera señaló en la mesa, al lado de la comida de Asami—. Luego —se sacó algo del bolsillo y lo dejó allí también, mientras Himitsu, Iki y Sakura entraban en el lugar—. La policía me devolvió esto, diciendo que ya lo tenían todo procesado.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Kazuki saltando de la cama y acercándose.

— ¿Sabes que dispararon a tu mamá? —preguntó la enfermera sonriendo y agachándose para estar a la altura del pequeño. Él afirmó con la cabeza—. Pues la bala se quedó en la mano de tu hermanita y nació agarrada a ella.

— Eso sí que es ser afortunado —se rio Sakura llevándose un codazo por parte de Himitsu—. Oye —se quejó—. Pueden hacerle un colgante a la niña de eso y sería un recuerdo.

— Tú sigue hablando —Himitsu arqueó una ceja hacia ella con un tono de amenaza—. Que te devuelvo a la cárcel, mujer.

— ¿La sacaste de la cárcel? —Asami lo miró confundido.

— Del calabozo —respondió Sakura—. No iré jamás a la cárcel porque tengo un juez que quiere convertirse en mi marido.

— Esto carece de sentido —Mamoru rodó los ojos—. Gracias —dijo a la enfermera que se había quedado quieta mirando las pintas de todos.

Sakura iba con la mínima ropa puesta. Un top en la parte de arriba, una falda muy corta en la parte de abajo y una chaqueta abierta, que le llegaba hasta media rodilla. En cuanto a Iki parecía venido del polo norte. Su pelo largo y blanco, se metía por dentro de una chaqueta de plumas de la que parecía que no iba a desprenderse en todo el día.

— Sois un poco raros —Kazuki interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? —Himitsu lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Ellos —Kazuki señaló a Sakura—. Pelo rosa y poca ropa, pelo blanco y mucha ropa. Empieza a hacer fresquito, pero ni tanto ni tan poco.

— Cierto, cierto —dijo Kizuna.

— Por eso te dije que odiaba a los niños —dijo Sakura girándose en redondo.

— Que odies a Chizuko no significa que tengas que odiar a unos críos —dijo Himitsu deteniéndola—. Y ahora si no te importa vayamos al grano para que puedas perderlos de vista.

— ¿En serio tenemos que hacerlo? —Sakura miró a Iki y los dos miraron a Himitsu que afirmó con la cabeza.

— Es cierto, Saku, no tienes porque odiar a cada niño que veas, solo porque no puedes acercarte más a mi —dijo Himitsu—. Además ya no te puedes acercar a Hyou.

— ¿Cómo? —Sakura lo miró confundida.

— Hyou está en el Canadá y de seguro hará su vida mejor allí, muy lejos de ti —explicó—. Tampoco puedes acercarte a mi —añadió, se encogió de hombros para acercarse a Kazuki.

— Bueno, vayamos al tema —Iki decidió interrumpir dejando ver que estaba afónico. Sus dos amigos lo miraron sorprendidos y se echaron a reír.

— Por eso no querías decir nada —Sakura se abrazó a su espalda.

— Cierra el pico —respondió él—. Vayamos al tema.

— Antes de esto, ¿puedo pedirte algo, Himitsu-kun? —Asami sonrió y él afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Puedes hacernos una foto a todos juntos?

.

Cuando esos tres salieron del hospital, ya era media tarde. Encontrar alguna pista sería complicado, teniendo en cuenta que ya habían pasado unos días. Pero debían de empezar con lo más básico: los antiguos compañeros y la familia de esa mujer. Sin separarse en ningún momento, se fueron hacia el periódico para buscar pistas. Los cuatro entraron llamando la atención. La verdad era que, tres personas así llamaban mucho la atención. Y más si miraban que el pelo de Himitsu seguía azul, con las puntas verdes y, aunque vistiera con una camiseta blanca normal, y unos jeans, llevaba en su cabeza una gorra negra de 'Pacman' que le cubría casi todo su pelo, y desentonaba con su 'normalidad'. Fueron atendidos rápidamente por una secretaria que intentó fijarse solo en Himitsu para no quedar tachada de mal educada.

— Nos gustaría hablar con Morimoto-san, por favor —dijo Himitsu antes de que cualquiera de los otros pudiera abrir su boca. Himitsu sacó su placa del Programa y la mostró a la mujer.

— ¿Son ustedes policías? —preguntó ella.

— Sí —respondió él.

— De hecho yo soy un asesino en serie —dijo la voz afónica de Iki, haciendo que Sakura se riera con fuerza—. Deja de reírte —se quejó cuando ella había terminado para que lo escuchara, pero ella volvió a reírse.

— ¿Eres un asesino? —preguntó Himitsu rodando los ojos mientras la mujer los observaba.

— Todos somos asesinos.

— Yo salgo con una de la pasma, así que no me metas más en tu saco, Saku —Iki giró la cabeza.

— Oh, vamos, me dejáis sola, vosotros dos —se quejó ella—. Voy a irme a buscar a Hyou.

— Por favor, desearíamos hablar con él cuanto antes —dijo Himitsu mirando a la mujer que los estaba observando atentamente e ignorando la conversación que estaba teniendo en su espalda.

— Pero es que la policía ya ha venido antes para…

— Lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerle otro tipo de preguntas acerca de ella —insistió el chico del pelo azulado.

— Pero…

— Se lo estoy pidiendo amablemente, señora —dijo Himitsu en un tono amenazador.

— Sí, señor —la mujer se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Himitsu se giró para mirar a sus compañeros.

Sakura estaba empezando a acariciar el brazo de Iki, que intentaba alejarse de ella con desespero.

— No seas así, Life…

— He dicho que te alejes de mí —se quejó él poniéndose detrás de Himitsu.

— ¿Te sientes insatisfecha, Saku? —preguntó el chico del pelo azul sonriendo.

— No, pero me encantaría que fuera con todos —Sakura sonrió hacia él—. De nuevo, digo.

— Conmigo jamás fue de nuevo —se quejó el chico del pelo azulado—. Así que no pongas tus teorías.

— Claro que fue contigo —Sakura le dio una mirada llena de perversión—. Solo con mirar entras en el grupo.

— ¡Cerré la puerta rápidamente para no veros! —gritó él desesperado—. ¡Así que deja de decir eso!

— Pero fueron segundos —se quejó Saku.

— Eso, lo viste —le apoyó la voz afónica de Iki. Sakura se rio de nuevo, llevándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Iki. Era gracioso que el chico que nunca se callaba ahora no pudiese hablar. Podría considerarse un castigo, tal vez.

— Díganme —Morimoto, el jefe del periódico se paró detrás de Himitsu—. Estaba al medio de una reunión y me sacan para hacerme más preguntas. Creo yo que ya les respondí todo.

— Bueno, hemos visto lo que les respondió a los otros inspectores —respondió Hyou—. Pero queríamos saber si nos podía decir de algún caso que ella llevara que conllevara amenazas, secuestros o incluso alguno de cambio de identidad.

— Era una reportera de sucesos, eso salía a diario, de seguro tenía un caso así —se quejó él poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y mostrando una cara de enfado.

— ¿Podríamos verlos? —preguntó Sakura.

— No sin una orden —respondió él.

— ¿No está todo en internet? —Himitsu sonrió.

— No todo lo que ella escribía era publicado, señor…

— Akai, mi nombre es Akai Himitsu —él sonrió amablemente de nuevo—. Creo que no tiene opción a negarse, señor, aún sin una orden. Soy del Programa Especial de la policía de Kyoto.

— ¿El Programa? —el hombre frunció el ceño y lo miró de arriba abajo—. Creí que eso era una broma que se había inventado mi jefe.

— No, Morimoto-san, no es ninguna broma —respondió Himitsu—. Tendría usted que colaborar con nosotros.

— Pero, sin una orden yo no…

— No le quedó suficientemente claro lo que es el Programa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Himitsu frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Tengo que llamar a su jefe para que colabore, señor?

— No, disculpe, señor —el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó a la mujer que había ido a avisarle, hablando en susurros a su oído para que no escucharan nada de su conversación privada.

— Está bien —la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre y él se fue hacia dónde la reunión seguía—. Síganme, por favor.

— ¿A dónde va él? —preguntó Iki.

— Tiene que terminar esa reunión tan importante, señor —respondió ella—. Creo que una mujer le está pidiendo que investigue algo en privado.

— Saku —Himitsu la miró y ella afirmó con la cabeza para irse directa hacia la puerta.

— Oiga, no puede entrar ahí.

— No iba a entrar —Sakura se encogió de hombros parándose a un lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados—. Pero hay diez pisos por la ventana, así que solo podría salir por aquí.

— Lo siento, el hecho de que esa mujer pueda tener contacto con cualquier persona de su familia o amigos, puede hacernos sospechar de todos —respondió Himitsu.

— Pero no es ella —respondió la recepcionista—. Además, Morimoto-san nos dijo que cualquiera que tuviera contacto con ella, después de lo que ha hecho, sería penalizado con el despido. Incluso ya no nos deja ir a visitar la tumba de nuestro cámara.

— Mala suerte —Himitsu sonrió ante la cara triste de la mujer. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Señora, no nos llaman asesinos por gusto, así que no nos da pena. En nuestro trabajo, si hubiéramos tenido compasión de alguien, hubiéramos muerto en segundos.

— Es aquí —la mujer les hizo pasar en una sala, en que solo había cajas, una mesa larga y un par de sillas—. Como sabíamos que vendríais en algún momento a buscarlo, lo dejamos preparado. Estos son todos los casos de ella, que no se han publicado.

— ¿Tan mala era con su trabajo? —Iki frunció el ceño—. Ni con informes de Ken-san hicimos nunca tantas cajas.

Himitsu se rio. Llamó a Hyou para poder tener apoyo.

— Ya estamos aquí —dijo al teléfono y pulsando el altavoz—. Vamos al grano —añadió abriendo la primera. Estaba llena hasta arriba de papeles—. Tenemos que ser ágiles para conseguir todas las direcciones y empezar a buscar pruebas de todo lo que pueda hacer ella. Aquí incluso puede que haya un motivo por el que ella pueda chantajear y dejar que la ayuden.

— Recibido —Iki se fue a la otra punta del lugar y empezó a buscar. La mujer los observó con atención.

— Alguna recomendación —Himitsu la miró sonriendo.

— Que no haya nadie vigilando a Morimoto-san, que es algo que no soporta y que estas tres cajas son de casos que no tienen mucha importancia —ella puso sus manos en esas tres cajas.

— Himitsu —Iki estaba mirando directamente a la cara de la mujer.

— Sí, lo estoy viendo —él frunció el ceño y cogió la caja que había debajo de la mano de la mujer—. Esta mujer no sabe mentir.

— Oye, les estoy diciendo que estas tres cajas son una pérdida de tiempo —dijo ella insistiendo, al ver que Iki cogía otra de las restantes.

— No creo eso —respondió Himitsu sonriendo—. Su cara dice lo contrario. Escucha esto —Himitsu se rio—. 'Nuestro entrevistado Kihara Taishi, el médico veterinario, confirma haber operado por cirugía estética a humanos'.

— ¿No es ese el que operó a Saku? —preguntó Hyou.

— Oh, sí —Iki levantó su mano abriéndola y cerrándola—. Ahora está mucho mejor que antes.

— Dejad de…

—Las palabras de Himitsu se interrumpieron por la risa de Hyou.

— Hey, Life, ¿qué ha pasado con tu voz?

— No te rías —se quejó el otro mientras Himitsu seguía mirando las carpetas.

— Perdona, perdona.

— Un segundo —Himitsu los interrumpió—. ¿Este Kihara Taishi no es quién operaba a los nuestros?

— Sí, este es quién cambiaba a todos los asesinos en serie, posibles y por haber —dijo Hyou al otro lado del teléfono—. Si aún sigue en activo, significa que él no se llevó ninguna parte de culpa por haber colaborado con todos ellos y por lo tanto deberíamos de hacerle una visita.

— ¿Cuál es su punto débil? —Himitsu miró el teléfono con curiosidad.

— A este lo amenazaban por deberles dinero, así que se benefició mucho cuando Ken-san cayó en manos de la policía —respondió Hyou—. Creo que les debía más de tres billones, pero a ellos les interesaba que les devolviera eso en pagos de cambio. Si uno de los nuestros moría hubieran ido a por su familia.

— Por eso, el tipo seguía en activo —Himitsu afirmó con la cabeza—. Este estará en nuestra lista principal. Sakura llevará el interrogatorio.

— Claro, seguro que Saku se alegra de hablar con él —Iki lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Celoso, Life? —Himitsu se rio—. ¿Entonces no deberías dejar de mentir a Sakura con lo de que estás saliendo con alguien?

— Para nada y no he mentido —él desvió la mirada enfadado.

— ¿Le has dicho a Saku que estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Y con quién sales?

— Con alguien de la pasma —respondió Iki.

— Oh...

— ¿Qué te preocupa de Saku? —interrumpió Himitsu, porque cuando esos dos se desviaban de tema, nunca terminaban.

— Que de por el medio aproveche la situación —Iki sonrió hacia el chico de pelo azulado y luego miró por la puerta por donde podría encontrar la a ella si saliera.

— Sí, Saku seguro lo hace —dijeron Hyou y Himitsu a la vez—. Está bien, mejor contrólala, Iki —añadió Himitsu.

— Recibido —Iki sonrió satisfecho y siguió observando más papeles.

— Asesino; otro cirujano; asesino; oh… —todos miraron a Iki—. Existen cirujanos plásticos para perros.

— ¿Para perros? —Himitsu alargó la mano para que le dejara ver el documento—. Genda Kakeru, ¿de qué me suena este?

— Creo que a mí también me suena de algo el nombre —Iki frunció el ceño.

— ¿En serio os olvidasteis de él? Es el tipo que se lió con Ken-san y Vodka a tiros —respondió Hyou—. Lo mataron. No sin que Ken-san antes se aprovechara de él al máximo. Pero no recordaba que fuera cirujano plástico de perros.

— Pero aquí pone una dirección distinta a la de ese hombre —Himitsu frunció el ceño.

— ¿Distinta? —Iki alargó la mano para que le diera los papeles y él lo hizo, mientras seguía mirando en su caja. Demasiados papeles y poco tiempo.

— Es verdad, es distinta.

— ¿De cuándo es la entrevista? —preguntó Hyou mirándolo.

— Pues de poco antes de que mataran a Gin —Iki frunció el ceño—. Debería de haber hecho un año o más que estaba muerto.

— Pues esta bruja lo encontró —dijo Hyou. Himitsu le cogió el papel de las manos.

— Oye... Himitsu... —dijo Iki.

— Sí, eso es extraño —Himitsu frunció el ceño—. ¿Una trampa como esa la hubiéramos investigado en seguida, verdad?

— Pero pone su nombre exacto —respondió Iki—. Y la verdad, las fotos que hay aquí.

— Llama ahora al teléfono.

— Está bien… —Iki cogió el teléfono y marcó los números que había en la entrevista—. Buenos días, soy Fly, colaborador de Gin. ¿Es usted Genda Kakeru? ¿Oiga? —Hyou se miró el teléfono—. Me ha colgado.

— Seguro se habrá cambiado la cara ya —respondió Himitsu—. Y la casa estará llena de trampas.

— Pero un tipo que quiere desaparecer, porque representa que está muerto, que le hagan una entrevista con su nombre real y sus fotos —Himitsu miró a Iki, quién siguió hablando—. Llama demasiado la atención lo mires por dónde lo mires. Estoy convencido de que esta tal Kikyo sabía de su muerte y por eso lo hizo.

— ¿Cubrirse las espaldas con asesinos? —Himitsu frunció su nariz con enfado—. No le veo sentido.

— Claro que sí —Hyou sonrió—. Chantajeas al cirujano para que te haga la cirugía, si él no sabe que Gin ha muerto, ella puede amenazarlo con delatarlo.

— Pero no creo que ella sepa acerca de la muerte de Gin —dijo Iki.

— Sí, lo sabe —respondió Himitsu.

— ¿Lo sabe? —preguntaron los dos a la vez.

— Y aunque no lo supiera, si los asesinos van a preguntarle acerca del cirujano, ella puede chantajearlos con no decirles —Himitsu levantó una hoja—. El primer caso que cubrió Takagawa Kikyo, se abría en un asesinato doble en un cementerio, de dónde salieron un montón de policías y ninguno de ellos respondió por el asesinato.

— Un segundo —Iki cogió la hoja de él—. ¿Pero no nos dijo esa tal Kudo que la habían enterrado viva ese día?

— Por eso lo protegieron —Himitsu se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quién podría decir que un niño de dieciocho años protegió a otra de diecisiete de un asesino que no había sido cogido aún por la familia de esa chica de policías?

— ¿Un niño de dieciocho años? ¡¿Sabes quién es el asesino de Gin?! —Hyou alzó la voz sin darse cuenta.

— Una persona más famosa que nosotros tres juntos para Takagawa Kikyo —Himitsu sonrió.

— Oh, por favor… —Iki rodó los ojos mientras cruzaba sus dedos ilusionado—. Tengo que hacer un monumento a tu hermano, de una vez por todas.

— ¿Pero no dijeron que había sido el FBI? —preguntó Hyou.

— Mi hermano también forma parte del Programa. De echo entró en él a los trece años, junto a Kudo —Himitsu sonrió—. Es decir, que deberíamos de haber sabido de mi hermano y de Kudo desde que tenía yo trece años.

— Pero los mantuvieron en secreto y consiguieron matar a Gin —Hyou soltó un silbido de admiración—. Tienes que darme ya un autógrafo de ellos dos.

— No solo ellos —Himitsu sonrió—. Los niños asesinos del FBI son más de siete.

— ¿Hay más?

— Todos estuvieron en mi boda, Hyou. Te mostré la foto y de seguro que hablaste con más de uno —Himitsu sonrió—. Uno de esos asesinos es Wild, mi mujer.

— Te casaste con una asesina de asesinos —dijeron los dos mientras Iki miraba sorprendido a Himitsu. Entonces Life y Fly se echaron a reír.

— Lo que acabáis de decir suena más estúpido si lo decís así —dijo Himitsu negando con la cabeza.

— Pero es que no puede ser que te hayas casado con una persona que intentaba matarte —Hyou siguió riendo.

— En realidad intentó matarme cuando nos conocimos —Himitsu sonrió—. Aún me duele el bofetón que me dio por haber matado a su madre.

— Ah, cierto —Iki frunció el ceño—. Fuiste uno de los elegidos a perseguir a Ken-san en la casa de la Yakuza. Ah, por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con Dark Empire y su grupo?

— ¿Qué Dark Empire? —Himitsu sonrió.

— El FBI ya los mató —Hyou suspiró—. Suerte que fuimos tus amigos o nos hubieran ejecutado como a ellos.

— No, suerte que mi hermano y mi mujer confiaron en vosotros, más bien —Himitsu se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quieres decir que si hubiera sido por ti…?

— Hubiéramos sido ejecutados todos y ahora no estaríamos trabajando para el Programa Especial —dijo Sakura entrando y arrastrando por el pelo a una mujer.

— Oh, Saku, ya terminó la reunión, ve-o.

— Sí —ella sonrió—. Dimensiones idénticas cara distinta —añadió empujando a la mujer—. ¿Queréis comprobar si se ha hecho la cirugía?

— Oh, eso sería divertido —Iki se acercó.

— Muchas mujeres tienen las mismas dimensiones, Saku —Himitsu le puso una mano delante—. Tómale constantes y déjala ir. Gin nos podría hacer picadillo a todos si se entera, de que jugamos con mujeres además.

— Oye, ¿de qué hablas? —Hyou lo miró con miedo—. ¿Gin no estaba muerto?

— No según esto —Himitsu levantó un papel hacia la mujer—. ¿Te da miedo este tipo?

— No sé de qué me habla —dijo ella intentando apartar la mano de Sakura de su pelo—. Jamás he visto a este tipo.

— ¿Segura? —Himitsu acercó el papel un poco más—. Porque este tipo es de los más peligrosos que puedan existir.

— Él jamás murió, lo dice aquí, ¿no?

— Él murió —Himitsu sonrió—. Porque lo que este artículo venía a querer hundir, era el trabajo del FBI. Que un niño que había cumplido los dieciocho años hacía poco, hubiera matado a un asesino mucho más peligroso de lo que una mente humana puede entender, y que lo hubiera hecho con una escopeta delante de la policía japonesa y que no hicieran nada por detenerlo. Takagawa Kikyo quería hundir a toda la familia desde un primer momento —Himitsu alargó el papel hacia Iki—. Por ahora encontrad a ese tipo que se hace pasar por Gin y luego visitad a los demás cirujanos plásticos. Sakura, toma constantes y déjala libre, esta mujer es una mentirosa compulsiva, así que no podemos leer su cara con tanta facilidad.

— ¿En serio tienes que ir a pedir permiso a tu mujer por usar tus armas? —Sakura suspiró—. Qué débil te volviste, Secret. En estas circunstancias una tortura psicológica es la mejor opción.

— Ya, pero le prometí a ella que no volvería a usar esa técnica si no era estrictamente necesario, así que… ah, ya sé. ¿Por qué no la llevamos con el clan Shiroma?

— ¿Para qué?

— Vamos, alguien que dice que está vivo Gin, en medio de una banda de la Yakuza que quiere destruir cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él, ¿por qué no?

— Oh, eso sería divertido —Sakura sonrió—. La llevo con ellos, seguro le sacarán mucho más provecho que nosotros.

— Oigan, yo no tengo ni idea de esto, se lo ruego —la mujer susurró suplicando—. No quiero tener nada que ver con la Yakuza nunca más, por favor.

— ¿A qué has venido aquí? —preguntó Himitsu—. Creo que Morimoto-san tiende a ser demasiado vulnerable con todo el mundo.

— Tiene que investigar a la Yakuza, porque quieren matarme —se quejó ella.

— Por primera vez dices la verdad, eso es admirable —Himitsu negó con la cabeza y Sakura la soltó—. No te acerques mucho a Morimoto-san, podría traerte muchos más problemas con la policía que con la Yakuza.

La mujer salió apresurada de allí, mirando hacia atrás con miedo.

— No pueden asustar a nuestros clientes de esta manera —se quejó la mujer que les había estado observando todo el tiempo.

— Saku, mantén a esta mujer vigilada, creo que es ella. Mientras tanto iremos a buscar información con los cirujanos —Himitsu suspiró—. No te dejes engañar y si hueles el peligro aléjate cuanto antes.

— Recibido —ella se alejó a pasos rápidos de allí.

— Creo que por el momento tenemos suficiente con estas tres cajas, gracias —Himitsu cogió una mientras Iki cogía las otras dos—. Pero no toque nada de aquí, volveremos a por más —Himitsu sonrió amablemente—. Si algo de lo que hay aquí desaparece, aunque sea porque se lo ha dado a otro inspector de policía, será encarcelada en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Le hago responsable de esto. Enviaré por fax una autorización para que puedan denegar cualquier petición judicial de que estas cajas sean entregadas a alguien. Vámonos.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'La muerte llama a las puertas de las familias Kudo y Hattori'.

Por todos los dioses, no me maten XD


	35. La muerte llama a las puertas de las

Hellow!

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _La muerte llama a las puertas de las familias Kudo y Hattori_**

27 de Octubre

Cuando Yuna vio a ese hombre, sabía que no podría evitar el gritar. Estar en el colegio de segundo curso de infantil, le daba una vigilancia un poco más estricta, pero aún así, ese tipo era el acompañante que la había intentado secuestrar en la fiesta de agosto, y de seguro que lo volvería a intentar. Ella recordaba haberlo visto en la verja antes de que los adultos rodearan al hombre que la había cogido. Ella, siguiendo los consejos de su padre y su madre, se alejó de él cuanto pudo y se acercó a su profesora más cercana, puesto que había una ventana al medio, no estaba muy asustada, pero aún así ella no quería ver al hombre que había intentado alejarla de sus padres. Tiró de sus pantalones con fuerza, mientras la mujer estaba riñendo a Kyooi y Kotarou por pelearse por la posesión de un balón.

— Sensei…

— Ahora no, Yuna-chan, un segundo —dijo ella.

— Pero… —Yuna señaló detrás, pero la mujer ni siquiera la miraba.

— Ve a jugar, Yuna-chan, en seguida estoy contigo —respondió ella.

Yuna frunció el ceño. Sus padres le habían dicho que si volvía a ver a ese hombre, les dijera a los adultos que tuviera a su alrededor y se alejara de él, pero era ya la hora de que fueran a buscar a los que se iban más temprano y el hombre estaba esperando en la puerta para entrar hacia allí. Yuna se sentía acorralada y la mujer no parecía querer hacerle caso. Así que se acercó a Kyooi y le cogió la mano con fuerza. Si estaban los dos juntos no se los podría llevar tan fácilmente.

— Yuna… —Kyooi la miró con curiosidad.

— Kyooi-kun, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó la mujer—. Yuna-chan, vete de aquí y deja que termine con ellos.

— Sensei, ese hombre viene a hacerle daño a Yuna —dijo ella señalando al hombre que se acercaba a ellos con las puertas ya abiertas.

— ¿Qué? —la mujer miró confundida a la multitud de padres que entraban en el patio, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de la clase. Mientras la mujer estaba mirando, Kyooi tiró de Yuna hacia el fondo de la clase y se escondieron debajo de unas mesas. Cuando la mujer volvió a mirar en el lugar, Kotarou estaba observando confundido la escena. Kyooi nunca se había alejado de una profesora mientras le reñían y aún menos llevándose a Yuna con él—. ¡Miyano Kyooi! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

— ¡No! ¡Ese hombre intentó llevarse a Yuna! —gritó él debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo que intentó…? —la profesora rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a la puerta, para dejar entrar a los padres que venían a buscar a sus hijos. Los padres y los niños, fueron yéndose uno tras otro, hasta que solo quedó ese hombre. Él se aseguró de que no había nadie más alrededor y cuando la profesora le preguntó a quién venía a buscar, el hombre la empujó a dentro de la clase y cerró la puerta—. ¡Oiga! —justo cuando se quejó, el hombre sacó una pistola y la puso debajo de la barbilla de la profesora.

— Ah, tiene lo mismo que papá —dijo Kotarou señalando la pistola.

— Aparta de aquí, niño —el hombre tiró una patada hacia él. Kotarou se golpeó contra una mesa y se quedó tumbado al suelo, llorando. Le dolía, la verdad. El hombre frunció el ceño, mientras la profesora se quejaba por su comportamiento. Alumi, que lo había visto, corrió a abrazar a Kotarou—. Haz que se calle, no aguanto a los niños llorosos. No vengo por él, pero le pegaré un tiro.

La profesora se alejó a paso rápido, para acercarse a Kotarou. El hombre cerró la puerta con la llave que había a un lado y apuntó hacia la mujer. Los niños no serían ningún problema, porque no tenían ni fuerza ni conocimiento de lo que él llevaba en la mano. A la única que debía de amenazar era a la profesora, que estaba sola. Si la puerta estaba cerrada, al igual que las ventanas, no tendría ningún problema.

— Tranquilo, Kotarou, tranquilo. —la profesora lo cogió en sus brazos, intentando que el niño dejara de llorar, pero de seguro el golpe tenía que haberle dolido. Alumi fulminó con la mirada al hombre, haciendo que la profesora se preguntara cuantos años tenía esa pequeña.

— Yuna-chan, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó el hombre viendo por todo el lugar—. ¿Yuna-chan?

— ¡Váyase! —gritó la niña en su escondite.

El hombre se detuvo y observó a su alrededor. La niña estaba allí, no se había equivocado de clase.

— Yuna-chan, no voy a hacerte daño —respondió el hombre empezando a mirar debajo de las mesas—. No voy a hacerte daño —lentamente se iba acercando dónde Yuna y Kyooi se habían escondido. Cuando se agachó para ver debajo de las mesas, Kyooi se levantó, empujando la mesa contra el hombre. Luego, cogió a Yuna y tiró de ella hacia la puerta, e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada—. Malditos mocosos. Venid aquí ahora mismo —el hombre se levantó del suelo y los encaró. Kyooi se había puesto delante de Yuna, que se había quedado en la esquina de la puerta.

— ¡No! —gritó ella—. ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero estar con mamá y papá, no con usted!

— Ven aquí, Yuna —el hombre utilizó un tono de amenaza, pero los niños no podían entender ese tono. La profesora se soltó de Kotarou para ponerse delante de Kyooi y Yuna.

— Váyase de aquí, se lo ruego —pidió ella.

— No lo haré sin esta niña —respondió el hombre alzando la pistola hacia la profesora—. Apártese.

— No lo haré —la profesora abrió sus brazos.

— ¡HE DIHO QUE SE APARTE! —gritó él.

— ¡NO! ¡NO VA A TOCAR A ESTOS NIÑOS! —respondió ella alzando su voz. Las clases estaban unidas, así que al menos las profesoras de al lado podrían escucharla.

— No me deja otra opción —el hombre disparó contra ella.

El ruido fuerte de la pistola, hizo que los niños gritaran, excepto Alumi, quien se cubrió los oídos con las manos. Algunos, empezaron a llorar, otros se apartaron aún más del hombre, otros simplemente se quedaron quietos y aterrados.

— Hisa-sensei… —Kyooi se acercó a ella, cuando la vio caer al suelo, mientras Alumi se sentaba al lado de Kotarou—. Hisa-sensei, ¿está bien, Hisa-sensei?

— ¡Hisa-sensei! —alguien golpeó la puerta al ver que no podía abrirla—. ¡Hisa-sensei! ¡¿Está todo bien?! ¡Hisa-sensei!

— Apartad de la puerta —dijo el hombre intentando acercarse a Kyooi, pero él se tiró hacia atrás, tocando a Yuna con su espalda. Ese hombre realmente daba miedo, mirándolo de sus ojos.

— ¡Miaka-sensei, ayuda! —Yuna golpeó la puerta con fuerza—. ¡El hombre quiere hacer daño a todos!

— ¡He dicho que te apartes de la puerta, niña! —el hombre cogió a Kyooi del brazo, levantándolo y tirándolo hacia el otro lado de la sala. Luego cogió a Yuna con fuerza—. ¡Por eso odio los niños! ¡Jamás hacéis caso!

— ¡Policía abra la puerta! —gritó Mamoru desde el otro lado.

¿Había tenido tan mala suerte de que hubiera un policía entre los padres que iban a recoger a los niños? ¿O ese policía estaba allí por casualidad?

— ¡He disparado a la profesora! ¡No me haga disparar a los niños! ¡Aléjense de aquí! —gritó el hombre con fuerza.

— ¡No haga daño a los niños! ¡Oiga, soy policía! ¡Puedo ayudarlo!

— No necesito ayuda —respondió él por debajo de los gritos y los llantos de los niño—. ¡Cerrad el pico, mocosos!

Algunos de ellos se callaron asustados por sus gritos.

— Hisa-sensei… —Kotarou se acercó a la mujer, yendo de cuatro patas—. Hisa-sensei… —la zarandeó con toda su fuerza—. Hisa-sensei, duele… —Kotarou finalmente se dejó caer tumbado al suelo.

— Oiga, unos niños de rehenes no le va a ayudar mucho —respondió Mamoru—. Déjeme entrar y hablemos del tema.

— Es usted un pesado —respondió el hombre.

— Ya y usted parece no comprender que las vidas de los niños es más importante que la de un policía —Mamoru abrió la puerta. Miaka le había dado la llave. El hombre cogió con fuerza a Yuna y la apuntó con la pistola—. Kotarou, ¿estás bien?

— Sí —el niño lo miró arrodillarse al lado de la profesora para tomarle el pulso.

— Miaka-sensei, llévense a Hisa-sensei de aquí —dijo él mirando detrás de la puerta—. Y a los niños. Cuánto más asustados estén, más nervioso pondrán al hombre. Presionen la herida de Hisa-sensei con fuerza, para detener la hemorragia.

— Está bien… —Miaka-sensei se acercó a ellos y con la ayuda de Mamoru consiguió sacar a la mujer de allí. Kazuki entró por la puerta y se quedó observando todo desde una esquina—. Niños venid todos aquí, vamos. Todos —la mujer dio pequeños golpes con sus manos para llamar la atención de ellos—. Venga, todos aquí —los niños poco a poco se fueron moviendo. Cuando hubieron pasado por el lado del hombre, todos echaban a correr para abrazarse a la mujer—. Está bien, vamos, todos a la clase de los delfines, venga. ¿Alumi-chan? ¿Kotarou-kun? ¿Kyooi-kun? ¿Qué hacéis?

— Duele —se quejó Kotarou después de intentar levantarse, pero se quedó tumbado al suelo de nuevo. Alumi sonrió hacia él.

— ¿Estás herido Kotarou? —Miaka se arrodilló al lado del niño olvidando el no mostrarse nerviosa delante de los demás niños.

— Lo golpeó con el pie —informó Alumi señalando al hombre.

— Está bien —Miaka-sensei le hizo una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Dónde te duele?

— Aquí —Kotarou se puso una mano en el pecho, mientras Mamoru se aseguraba de ponerse a tiro del hombre para que no pudiera hacer daño a nadie más. La profesora le levantó el jersey lentamente, para ver un pequeño moratón que empezaba a formarse en el tórax del pequeño.

— ¿Es que ni siquiera tiene la decencia de cuidar de unos niños? —la profesora miró al hombre con rabia, haciendo que Mamoru mirara al niño.

— Mejor que se lo lleven con la ambulancia junto a Hisa-sensei —Mamoru suspiró largamente antes de hablar—. Por la posición de esas mesas de allí, debe de haberse golpeado después del golpe, así que seguramente debe de tener alguna herida interna o alguna costilla rota. No lo mueva mucho por el momento. Solo apártelo del punto de mira.

— Está bien, Kyooi-kun, Kazuki-kun, Alumi-chan vamos —la profesora cogió a Kotarou entre sus brazos intentando que los niños la siguieran pero ninguno de los tres se movió.

— Papá —Kazuki no quería irse de allí sin él. ¿Por qué si había ido a buscarlo el adulto tenía que quedarse en una clase que ni siquiera era la suya? La profesora dejó a Kotarou en el pasillo, al lado de Hisa-sensei y de Yuzu-sensei, que estaba intentando parar la hemorragia de la primera y luego volvió atrás para llevarse a Kazuki. Alumi salió a fuera quedándose al lado de Kotarou. Habían juntado a todos los niños en una sola clase con las demás profesoras, así sería más fácil poder mantenerlos a ralla. Miaka cogió la mano de los dos niños, para intentar sacarlos de allí, ya que eran los únicos que quedaban, pero Kazuki y Kyooi se soltaron de ella rápidamente—. ¡No, papá! —Kazuki se cogió a la pierna del hombre.

— ¡Yuna! —Kyooi sollozó alejándose de la profesora para que no lo apartara de ahí—. ¡Yuna tiene que volver a casa! ¡Himitsu-ojiichan vendrá a buscarnos!

— Oniichan —Yuna estiró los brazos hacia él. Se sentía demasiado indefensa con ese hombre. Pero el hombre la cogía con fuerza.

— Kyooi, Kazuki, tenemos que salir de aquí —se quejó Miaka—. Vamos…

— Haced caso a la profesora, chicos —Mamoru se movió hacia un lado, para que Kyooi estuviera a salvo.

— Pero…

—Hattori Kazuki, sal de aquí ahora mismo —se quejó Mamoru mirándolo con enfado.

— Bien, eso está mucho mejor —el hombre sonrió haciendo que Miaka, que estaba peleando por coger a Kyooi y sacarlo de allí, y Mamoru lo miraran confundidos—. Hattori Kazuki ya está aquí también, ahora solo falta Kizuna-chan.

— ¿Qué narices quiere usted de mis hijos y de Yuna? —Mamoru lo miró con odio. A lo lejos, las sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia empezaban a acercarse.

— Me han ordenado matarlos —respondió él sonriendo—. Así que aligeremos un poco las cosas. Mataré a ese niño si no me llevan a Hattori Kizuna —puso la pistola apuntando a Kyooi, que seguía haciendo fuerza para que Miaka le soltara.

— Pero señor… —Yuna lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Kazuki-kun dijo que Kizuna-chan estaba enferma y por eso no había venido.

— ¿No está en el colegio? —preguntó él mirando a la pequeña que lo miraba con unos ojos azules que se debatían en hacer lo correcto o echarse a llorar.

— No, Kizuna-chan se quedó en casa con Kira-chan —respondió ella.

— Está bien, entonces empezaré con vosotros dos —el hombre movió la pistola hacia Kazuki. Mamoru empujó al niño afuera, mientras Miaka-sensei salía con Kyooi peleándose por soltarse—. Apártese de aquí, esto no va con…

— No tocarás a mi hijo —respondió Mamoru—. Ahora, suelta a Yuna.

— No. Tengo que ir a entregarla a alguien después de matar a los niños Hattori —él sonrió.

— ¿Quién te ha contratado? —preguntó Mamoru.

— ¿En serio cree que voy a decirlo? —el hombre sonrió mientras apuntaba a Yuna con la pistola.

— Señor, por favor, suelte a Yuna —se quejó ella—. Yuna quiere ir con papá y mamá.

— Yuna hará lo que el señor le diga, para no hacerse daño, ¿está bien? —el hombre sonrió.

— ¡Suélteme! —se quejó ella moviéndose con fuerza para que le soltara.

— ¡Yuna! —Mamoru gritó para que ella le prestara atención—. Pronto papá vendrá a buscarte, así que mejor estate quieta, ¿vale? Papá quiere que Yuna sea una buena chica y haga caso de lo que los mayores le dicen, ¿no es cierto?

— Sí.

— Entonces no te muevas ahora, Yuna —Mamoru hizo su mejor sonrisa.

El teléfono del hombre empezó a sonar. Viéndose ocupado por las dos manos, el hombre cogió a Yuna solo por el cuello haciéndole daño.

— Como te muevas le rompo el cuello —dijo rápidamente. Luego se guardó la pistola y sacó el teléfono para descolgar—. ¿Diga?

— ¿Los has matado ya?

— No señora —respondió él—. Supongo que usted es la clienta directa, ¿verdad? Tiene usted una bonita voz, seguro que podríamos hablar algún día al respecto.

— No me gusta a mí la tuya —respondió ella con enojo—. Te pedí que lo hicieras antes de que vinieran.

— Bueno, ha habido una complicación con el caso que nuestro enlace de contacto me ha pedido también, además… la niña no está aquí. Al parecer está enferma, así que no he podido de momento llegar a ella —el hombre miró a Mamoru—. Por cierto, diste orden estricta de que no matara al padre de esos dos niños, pero… tendré que hacerlo, porque me está privando de cumplir con mi otro caso, en el que me dieron permiso para matar a cualquier obstáculo.

— No puedes matarlo, bajo ningún concepto —respondió ella con voz enojada.

— Dime entonces cómo puedo solucionar esto, señorita —el hombre sonrió.

— Puedes llamarla por su nombre —dijo Mamoru—. Es Kikyo, ¿no es cierto? Y usted tiene que ser Genda Kakeru, aquél del que Himitsu me advirtió conforme era un cirujano plástico, había sido chantajeado por ella y la había operado.

— Vaya, aquí hay alguien que parece ha estado investigando —Kakeru sonrió con más malicia aún—. ¿Quién es Himitsu?

— Papá —Yuna sonrió hacia él—. ¿Puede soltarme ya? Le estoy haciendo caso, señor, pero me hace daño.

— No. Así que el padre de esta mocosa es quién nos ha investigado —el hombre miró a Mamoru.

— Para ser exactos, el padre de esta mocosa, que por cierto, se llama Akai de apellido, es el hijo de dos agentes del FBI, realmente peligrosos, y trabajó hasta los 18 años con Gin —pasos y corridas en los pasillos: la policía y la ambulancia habían llegado.

— ¿El padre de esta mocosa trabajó con Gin? —Saguru y otro hombre irrumpieron en la sala con rapidez.

— Sí, eso he dicho, con tu peor enemigo hasta el momento —Mamoru sonrió—. Así que no se busque otro enemigo, porque le aseguro que ir en contra de él ahora mismo, sería como ir en contra de las agencias del FBI, la CIA y la Interpol juntas, además de la Policía de Japón.

— Suelte a la niña ahora mismo —dijo el compañero de Saguru entrando y apuntando con la pistola hacia el hombre.

— Como se mueva un solo milímetro le rompo el cuello a la mocosa —volvió a repetir Kakeru.

— Genda-san, ¿sabe que Kikyo le ha engañado? —preguntó Mamoru levantando las manos y poniéndose al medio de la pistola y el hombre—. ¿Es usted consciente de eso?

— ¿De qué habla?

— Tal y como le he dicho, Himitsu os ha investigado realmente mucho —informó Mamoru—. Sabe que se lió a tiros con Vodka y Ken, dejándolo suficiente malherido, para que ellos le creyeran realmente muerto. Saben que Kikyo le entrevistó, exponiendo su nombre real, y que desde entonces le chantajea para no exponer toda la entrevista al descubierto y que Gin venga a matarlo de una vez por todas. Como también sabe, porque él estaba con ellos en ese momento, que Gin está muerto. Para ser exactos, lo mató una de las personas más cercanas a él ahora mismo.

— ¿Gin está muerto? —el hombre lo miró sorprendido. Estaba muy confundido realmente. Mamoru frunció el ceño. Realmente no lo sabía—. ¿Cómo que muerto? ¿Ese hombre no era intocable? ¿No era inmortal?

— Gin está muerto, lo puedo confirmar yo mismo, porque lo pude ver con mis propios ojos —Mamoru suspiró—. También fue Himitsu quién me dijo que le estarían amenazando con eso, así que le ruego que al menos deje a su hija al margen con lo que Kikyo le haya podido amenazar.

— Pero… —el teléfono que él seguía manteniendo en su oído emitió un pitido, mostrándole que al otro lado habían colgado—. Él apartó el teléfono de su oído y se lo miró—. Esto no es bueno, le he dicho que la niña seguía en la casa —el hombre soltó lentamente a Yuna hasta dejarla al suelo y levantó las manos—. Esto no es bueno.

— Está bien —Mamoru se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, poniéndole una mano en su hombro—. A mí también me ha estado amenazando esa mujer. Hasta que hoy he descubierto que lo que me dijo era mentira.

— ¿Con qué te amenazó? —el hombre lo miró preocupado mientras Saguru se acercaba para quitarle el arma al hombre y Yuna se apartaba de ellos para irse a fuera junto a las profesoras.

— Con haber puesto bombas a mi familia. Estoy convencido de que también sabe que Kizuna está en casa.

 **Flashback**

13 de Octubre

Mamoru se quedó quieto al otro lado de la cinta policial que acababan de poner. Su primer día de vuelta en el trabajo y ya tenían a un asesino en serie por atrapar. Había alguien que les estaba observando al otro lado del parque. Pensando que tal vez era algún testigo, se acercó a la mujer de pelo castaño, ojos negros y vestida delicadamente de verde, con una decoración de perlas verdes en su cabeza. Su pelo estaba muy liso y dejaba ver en sus orejas dos pendientes largos, con calaveras debajo.

— Hola —Mamoru hizo su mejor sonrisa.

— Hola, Mamoru-kun —cuando escuchó su voz, Mamoru se quedó estático. Aunque su aspecto hubiera cambiado, su voz seguía siendo la misma, suave y aguda, con un tono de amargura. Takagawa Kikyo estaba delante de él, sin ninguna característica anterior que la definiera, aparte de su voz. La verdad es que ahora sí tenía miedo de ella, pero la policía estaba observándolo, no creía que ella fuera capaz de atacarlo—. Dime al menos si estoy más bonita —se quejó ella. Mamoru no respondió. No quería hablar con ella y realmente tenía muchas ganas de echar a correr lejos, pero la mirada que llevaba, le decía que tenía que escuchar todo lo que aún había—. Bueno, está bien, aceptaré que puedas estar un poco enojado conmigo, porque no he luchado suficiente para volver a tenerte a mi lado —Mamoru apretó los puños con fuerza. Tenía unas ganas terribles de golpearla, pero eso solo la enojaría más. Ella no lo vio, o no quiso verlo, porque se sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a él. Había un reloj digital con números rojos en cuenta a cinco segundos. ¿Una bomba? ¿A dónde se había atrevido a ponerla? Rápidamente Mamoru lo entendió—. Sí, está en tu casa —respondió ella sonriendo—. Asami-chan es realmente un sol de mujer y no ha sospechado de mí en ningún momento. No te atrevas a buscarla, porque podría hacerla estallar enseguida. Estaré pendiente de tus movimientos junto al compañero que tengo ahora —Kikyo pulsó un botón del teléfono—. Hay cámaras en toda la casa y como Asami-chan no puede salir porque lo han dicho los médicos, creo que podríamos decir que en cuanto ella esté preparada para poner un pie a fuera la bomba ya habrá estallado. Ah, sí, también tengo micrófonos, así que no intentes advertirla. Si alguno de vuestros padres policías pisa la casa, también la haré estallar, así que no te atrevas a avisar a nadie ajeno. Por el momento, los que pueden pisar la casa, sois solo vosotros dos como adultos y los niños. Ah, y te aseguro que te arrepentirás si les das más atención a ellos que a mí, así que empieza a cambiar tu comportamiento de persona feliz solo delante de ellos.

— Kikyo-san, te lo ruego, no hagas esto —Mamoru la miró asustado. Esa mujer había demostrado ser demasiado perfeccionista en todo lo que hacía, así que por mucho que sacara a Asami antes de los cinco segundos de reloj programados, seguro les alcanzaría la onda expansiva. De seguro había planeado algo peor.

— Cuando te sientas mejor, podrás volver conmigo, ¿vale? —Kikyo hizo su mejor sonrisa—. Ah, y los niños tienen que ir cada día a clase, no quiero que fallen ni un solo día, ¿vale?

Decidido. Mientras Mamoru veía la espalda de la mujer alejándose, pensó que era mejor hacerle caso. Personas ajenas fuera, el resto de sus familias fuera. Solo ellos, para que no les hicieran daño a nadie. Solo ellos, ante el peligro. Si Mamoru se mantenía frío, Asami seguramente lo abandonaría y los niños y ella estarían a salvo. Se quedaría él al lado de esa bomba y esperaría a lo que sucediera.

 **Fin del Flashback**

.

Kizuna se despertó con hambre. Había tenido demasiado dolor de barriga y su madre se había quedado a su lado durante toda la noche. Pero ahora ya era mediodía. Estaba escuchando a Kira diciendo cosas sin sentido, pero sin llorar en ningún momento. ¿Estaría jugando sola? Eso sería divertido, aunque su padre le hubiera dicho que la niña no podría jugar con ellos hasta que fueran más grandes. Saltó de la cama y se quedó mirando la pequeña mesita de noche que tenía al lado. Ahora, llena con medicamentos, vendas para bajar su fiebre y termómetros. En un pequeño rincón, seguían sus objetos preferidos. Se había dicho a sí misma que no saldría nunca de su habitación con ellos, así que ella cogió el colgante con la bala de Kira y se lo puso en su cuello. Luego, cogió la fotografía en la que estaban toda la familia en el hospital y que su abuelo les había plastificado en tamaño pequeño, a Kazuki y a ella, para que cupiera en sus pequeños bolsillos. Finalmente observó su cama. Su osito de peluche que Asami le había regalado al cumplir los cinco años, la estaba mirando con tristeza. Lo cogió del brazo y salió de su habitación en silencio. Cuando llegó al comedor, observó a Asami, arrodillada al suelo y dormida con la cabeza en el sofá. Después de cuidar de Kizuna, se había encargado de cuidar de la llorona de Kira, que siempre pedía comer a llantos. Pero ahora, alguien estaba dándole la comida a Kira. Kizuna se acercó a la mujer de pelo castaño claro y vestida con un jersey verde y unos pendientes de calavera en sus oídos. Era desconocida, pero… parecía que Kira estaba algo incómoda con ella. Kizuna se acercó a la mujer con curiosidad y un poco asustada. Después de que su padre no la tocara durante dos semanas, ella sentía que quería jugar con otras personas también. Kazuki se había ido al colegio y ella estando enferma no podía jugar con nadie. La mujer, cuando la vio, le hizo señas para que no hablara y señaló hacia Asami. Ella no quería despertar a Asami, y Kizuna tampoco lo quería. La mujer, cogió a Kira con el biberón y salió de la casa. Kizuna la siguió, realmente tenía muchas ganas de jugar con alguien. Cuando estuvo a fuera, vio un coche al final de la calle aparcado, pero no había nadie más allí. ¿Jugarían ellas solas? La mujer la llevó hacia el final de la calle, junto al coche y dejó a Kira en el asiento delantero.

— Señora, Kira y Kizuna tienen que ir en unas sillitas para niños —dijo Kizuna acordándose de lo que sus padres le habían dicho.

— No te preocupes —ella sonrió forzando su voz. No era momento para que Kizuna la reconociera tampoco—. Este coche es especial.

— Pero mamá… —Kizuna señaló hacia la casa.

— ¿No quieres venir, Kizuna-chan?

— Mamá dijo que no podíamos salir de casa sin papá o sin ella —dijo Kizuna.

— Pero estás conmigo, Kizuna —Kikyo hizo una mueca fugaz. Tenía que convencerla como fuera—. Conmigo no te pasará nada, ya lo verás. Más tarde vendremos con mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien.

Kikyo abrió la puerta del coche.

— Vamos a jugar mucho tú y yo, Kizuna-chan —Kikyo sonrió amablemente.

Kizuna subió al coche y dejó que Kikyo le cerrara la puerta.

.

Asami se despertó sobresaltada por el teléfono. Mamoru la estaba llamando. Descolgó el teléfono y observó a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Kira?

— Asami, ¿estáis bien? —preguntó Mamoru al otro lado.

— Estaba dormida, ¿qué sucede? —Asami se levantó y se fue hacia la habitación de Kizuna. Tal vez ella la cogiera para intentar jugar de nuevo con su hermanita. No había nadie.

— Seguramente vendrá ella…

— ¿Kizuna? —Asami la llamó. Eso era extraño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Asami qué ocurre? —la voz de Mamoru había sonado quizás más preocupada de lo normal.

— ¿Kizuna dónde estás? —sin respuesta. Asami se fue hacia la habitación que compartían con Mamoru, pero a medio camino vio a través del pasillo que la puerta de fuera estaba abierta—. ¿Kizuna? —eso no podía ser posible. ¿La niña había salido a fuera de la casa sola? ¿Cargando con Kira? Eso no podía ser verdad—. ¡Kizuna! —salió corriendo hacia fuera de la casa, olvidando por completo a Mamoru al otro lado del teléfono. Nada en el jardín. Definitivamente era en la calle. Salió a la calle y miró a un lado: vacío. Cuando miró al otro lado vio a una mujer cerrando la puerta del coche. Vio a Kizuna observar a través del cristal de detrás. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Antes de que se diera cuenta esa mujer le estaba lanzando un beso al aire y se subía al coche—. Kizuna. ¡Kizuna! —Asami echó a correr, pero no le sirvió de nada, porque el coche salió más rápido de lo que ella podía alcanzar ese coche—. ¡KIZUNA! —no. No podía llevárselas de su lado. De seguro era Kikyo. De seguro Kira estaba con ellas—. ¡KIRA! ¡KIZUNA! —no podía llevárselas de allí. Sus hijas. Sus niñas. Sus pequeñas. Asami se detuvo al medio de la calle, al ver que el coche ya se estaba demasiado lejos para ella, girando por una esquina—. ¡KIZUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido. Se sentía completamente bloqueada. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Tenía que ir a por ellas. ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera podía dar un paso porque se había olvidado cómo hacerlos. En su campo de visión apareció la amable anciana que tenían por vecina. Le estaba hablando. Le estaba preguntando lo que le había sucedido. El motivo por el que estaba gritando. Mamoru llegó con ellas un poco más tarde, con un Kazuki cansado de correr.

— Asami, ¿estás bien?

— Se las ha llevado. Se ha llevado a Kizuna y a Kira —Asami señaló el lugar—. Se las ha llevado.

— ¿Quién? —Mamoru miró hacia el lugar y luego volvió a mirar a Asami.

— No lo sé —Asami se puso las manos en la cabeza con desesperación. Tenía que recordar todo. Absolutamente todo—. Ni siquiera he podido leer la matrícula.

— Coche negro, de marca Suzuki, aquí tienes la matrícula apuntada —Himitsu dio una pequeña libreta a Mamoru—. Lo siento, he llegado tarde. Hemos conseguido una confesión de Genda Kakeru, pero demasiado tarde. Las propiedades que siguen en nombre de Takagawa Kikyo o del alias que estaba usando ahora, o de sus padres, siguen siendo las mismas. Tienen una casa de vacaciones en la isla Miyako de Okinawa. También una granja que era de sus abuelos en el Canadá y que Kikyo les pidió a sus tíos que no la vendieran; por ahora es de sus padres. También tiene una lancha a motor anclada en un muelle pequeño a la costa. Tienes la dirección aquí también.

— ¿Está tratando de salir del país con Kizuna? —Mamoru lo miró confundido.

— Eso quizás sea lo que ahora mismo tendría más sentido —respondió Himitsu—. Tengo el coche cerca, si quieres que te acompañe.

— Sí. Asami, que…

— Yo voy —Asami lo miró con sus ojos decididos. No dejaría que esa mujer se saliera con la suya y aún menos cuando había sido por un despiste de ella.

— Kazuki —Mamoru y Asami lo miraron y él se cogió a la mano de su madre—. ¿No quieres quedarte en casa?

— Kizuna —dijo él apretando la mano de Asami.

— No perdamos más el tiempo —Himitsu se giró y empezó a andar hacia el coche.

— Vamos —Mamoru cogió a Kazuki en brazos y todos apresuraron el paso.

Kazuki se agarró al jersey de él, manteniéndose apartado. Mamoru sabía que les había hecho daño. Mamoru sabía que les había hecho tanto daño que ni siquiera le tenían confianza ya. Kazuki no quería abrazarlo, pero estaba suficientemente cansado, como para aceptar que él le llevara. Hoy tenía que haber remediado todo. Hoy era el día en que sacaría a todos de casa, para comprobar si la bomba estaba en la casa o no y para pedirles perdón a todos por comportarse tan frío en los últimos días. ¿Por qué entonces ella se llevaba a Kizuna y Kira? ¿Tal vez por qué sabía que él había descubierto la farsa? Después de colocar bien a Kazuki en la silla que usaba normalmente Yuna, todos se subieron al coche y salieron rápidamente hacia la autopista. Tal vez la encontraran por el camino, así que mientras Asami llamaba a su padre, Mamoru buscaba el coche entre los cientos de ellos y Himitsu conducía rápidamente hacia el muelle.

Cuando llegaron, ya era demasiado tarde. La lancha ya se había alejado suficiente, como para solo ver de lejos. Kazuki se quedó un poco atrasado, observando cada pequeño detalle. ¿Qué era aquello que estaba al lado del motor, parpadeando?

— ¡KIZUNA! —Asami gritó avanzando, pero Mamoru la cogió por la espalda deteniéndola.

— ¡Están demasiado lejos para que intentes nadar hacia ellas y no sabemos lo que les puede hacer! —le dijo alzando la voz.

— Pero Kizuna y Kira.

— Iremos a por ellas, pero ahora no creo que puedas…

Coches deteniéndose al lado de dónde Himitsu y Kikyo los habían dejado. Todos los miraron por unos segundos. Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito y Saguru habían llegado con coches de la policía que llevaban, entre los oficiales, a Yuki, Chizuko y Tetsuya, junto a sus hijos. En otro coche un poco más alejado, llegaban Erick, junto a Natsuki, Akira y su recién nacida hija Nanami. De dentro de otro coche más alejado, salían Chieko, junto a Sonoko, Makoto, Ran, Kazuha y Aoko. Estuvieron mirándolos, hasta que escucharon que el motor de la lancha se había detenido. Mamoru y Asami se giraron para verlo. Kikyo estaba intentando volverla a poner en marcha. Esa era una oportunidad que no podían dejar perder. Como si les hubieran leído la mente, Tetsuya y Himitsu saltaron al agua sin pensárselo dos veces. Asami tenía que reconocer que nunca había sido una nadadora muy buena. Así como en la carretera había ganado muchas veces a Hiro y Tetsuya, nadando, siempre ganaba solamente a Takeshi. Quizás Himitsu también fuera rápido, pero…

Perdieron de vista a Kikyo y Kizuna, que se estaban escondiendo en la parte de dentro del barco. ¿Era la parte de dentro o habían ido hacia un lado? Asami estaba confusa. ¿Por qué motivo no quería seguir probando de encender el motor? Entonces podría alejarse de ellos. ¿O tal vez hubiera desistido al ver a tanta gente y pensar que la detendrían igualmente? Himitsu y Tetsuya estaban más o menos a la mitad de la distancia. Eran rápidos, pero no lo suficiente para saciar los nervios de la gente. Ellos siguieron nadando, hasta que toda esperanza desapareció en un segundo. La lancha estalló en pedazos. Himitsu y Tetsuya tuvieron que esconderse para que no les alcanzara la onda que acababa de producir la explosión, mientras la corriente que hizo en el mar los alejaba del lugar. Shinichi y Heiji, que se habían ido acercando a ellos, los apartaron echándolos al suelo y protegiendo por completo a Kazuki.

El silencio que sucedió después de la explosión, solo fue para mirar como los restos que se hundían casi con la misma rapidez con la que había estallado. Himitsu y Tetsuya, sacaron la cabeza un poco más hacia la izquierda. La corriente producida en esos momentos les había casi llevado al muelle de nuevo.

Shinichi observó el muelle. No había resultado dañado. Luego miró hacia los que tenía delante. Todos parecían estar bien. No había nada que les hubiera hecho daño. Miró a su lado. Heiji estaba mirando si Mamoru y Kazuki se habían hecho daño. Mamoru estaba pálido. Parecía que no iba a moverse en años. Shinichi entonces miró debajo de él. Asami estaba llorando en silencio. Ese era el problema más grande que tenía esa pobre chica: entendía demasiado pronto lo que todo aquél silencio significaba. Shinichi entonces miró hacia atrás. El lugar en dónde esa lancha había estado momentos antes, ahora solo estaba el mar aún agitado, soltando pequeñas burbujas de aire que podían haber quedado entre los restos y el agua del mar. Todos lo habían visto bien. Momentos antes de que desaparecieran esas dos, Kira estaba siendo llevada por Kizuna.

Heiji tampoco daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Mientras Chizuko y Yuki se acercaban a la punta del muelle para comprobar que sus maridos estaban bien, Mamoru estaba temblando debajo de él. Heiji se apartó para que se levantara, pero él no se movía. En tierra, todos tenían la misma mirada desencajada. ¿Por qué había pasado aquello? Miró a Kazuha intentando buscar una de las respuestas que siempre le daba, medio enojada, medio riendo, cuando habían hecho alguna broma en su contra. Pero Kazuha estaba llorando en silencio, se había cogido a la mano de Ran. Estaba temblando. Miró a Shinichi de nuevo, que se había abrazado a Asami con fuerza. Por qué nadie quería interrumpir el silencio y decir algo parecido a '¡qué buen espectáculo!', ¿eh? ¿Por qué todos se habían quedado callados, dejando que sus propios pensamientos empezaran a torturarles por dentro? Ni siquiera los pequeños Shinobu, Alumi, Yuna y Kyooi dijeron nada, mientras sus padres mojados salían del agua y se quedaban mirando el mar, ahora ya tranquilo. Solo Kazuki, decidió interrumpir el silencio, dejándolos a todos helados y desatando los gritos de Asami.

— ¿Y Kizuna? —Mamoru se levantó rápido para abrazar a Asami, ella se soltó de Shinichi para abrazarlo—. ¿Mamá?

— Tranquila, Asami, tranquila.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

— ¿No? —Kazuki miró a la pareja confundido. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan callados? Él había hecho una pregunta sencilla, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué nadie le respondía? ¿Dónde estaba su habladora y llorona hermana? Kazuki cogió la manga del jersey de Mamoru y tiró de él levemente—. ¿Papá? ¿Dónde…? —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Shinichi lo cogió en sus brazos y lo alejó de allí—. ¿Qué sucede? Kizuna tiene que salir del agua o le va a doler —dijo señalando el mar.

— Lo sé —Shinichi apoyó su frente en la de él—. Pero Kazuki, Kizuna no va a salir.

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!

Shinichi miró hacia Asami. Lo estaba mirando con odio. Tal vez hubiera hablado en susurros para que no lo escuchara, pero la extraña y suave brisa les había llevado sus palabras igualmente. Podía llegar a ser doloroso que una niña tan pequeña como Kizuna y tan querida por ellos pudiera desaparecer, pero a Shinichi en esos momentos le dolía aún más la mirada de su hija.

— Pero Kizuna tiene que salir, le va a doler, como a Kazuki cuando está mucho tiempo debajo del agua de la bañera —dijo él.

— Vamos a casa, Kazuki —Shinichi lo abrazó con fuerza. Un niño de cinco años no entendería eso, por mucho que intentaran explicarlo.

— ¿Y mamá? —Kazuki la miró por encima del hombro de él.

— Vendrá luego, ¿vale?

— ¡NO HUYAS AHORA! —Asami gritó mientras Mamoru seguía intentando calmarla—. ¡NO HUYAS AHORA, PAPÁ! ¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA! ¡ES POR TU CULPA!

— Asami basta —Mamoru le cubrió la boca mientras la agarraba con fuerza—. Te arrepentirás de esto.

— Asami, la policía hará una búsqueda en el fondo del mar, pero no creo que encontremos nada con el tamaño de la explosión —Kaito se arrodilló a su lado hablando con la máxima suavidad que podía. En esos momentos ni siquiera una cara de póquer iba a ayudarla.

— ¡Entonces, cierra el pico y hazlo! —Asami lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza. Hablaba con los dientes aferrados y un tono de voz lleno de odio—. ¡Buscad a Kizuna y a Kira! ¡Buscadlas! ¡Encontradlas! —Kaito le cogió la mano apartándola de él. Si seguía así iba a ahogarlo—. Hacedlo… por favor —añadió en un susurro mucho más bajo.

— Es una pérdida de tiempo, Asami —susurró Mamoru en su oído mientras la abrazaba—. Los dos lo sabemos.

— No. No voy a darme por vencida tan fácilmente —se quejó ella—. No puedo darme por vencida, hasta que lo hayan comprobado.

— Asami —Ran se acercó a ella soltándose de Kazuha. Su voz estaba llena de dolor—. Asami, no lo intentes. Será doloroso si te niegas.

— No, Kizuna y Kira están allí. Vamos a sacarlas —respondió ella mirando el mar tranquilo y plano.

— Intentémoslo, al menos —Saguru miró a los policías que habían ido con ellos—. Intentémoslo.

Sonoko abrazó a Ran con fuerza. Estaban intentando reprimir sus lágrimas, pero les era imposible. ¿Qué habían hecho esas dos pequeñas para terminar de esa manera? ¿Qué culpa tenían ellas de que el mundo pudiera ser tan cruel? Makoto las abrazó a las dos, mientras Aoko se acercaba a Kaito para cogerse a su brazo con fuerza. Kaito se giró y la abrazó con su brazo libre.

— No puedo ver esto, lo siento, Mamoru —Kazuha se alejó a pasos rápidos de allí cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. Era demasiado doloroso. Heiji la siguió y la detuvo abrazándola. Ella se giró para abrazarse a él y el moreno escondió su cara en el hombro de ella.

Chizuko se arrodilló para abrazar a sus hijos, mientras que Yuki cogía las manos de Kyooi y Alumi. Akira y Chieko se acercaron a la pareja y se arrodillaron a su lado, en silencio. Siempre en un silencio que les evitaba decir algo absurdo o inapropiado por el momento. No era necesario decir un lo siento, porque las palabras podrían ser aún más hirientes. Akira le puso una mano en la cabeza a Mamoru y Chieko acarició la espalda de Asami.

Cuando el sol estaba cayendo, la policía terminó con la búsqueda. No habían encontrado ni un rastro de un solo hueso dentro del mar. Solo trozos de hierro del barco que no habían sido destruidos con la explosión. Saguru fue el que se acercó a los dos para decirles que iban a dejar la búsqueda allí. Asami no dijo nada. Ella era consciente del peligro de la noche y de los resultados que allí había. Aunque le doliera… los resultados no iban a cambiar. Saguru los llevó a casa. Cuando entraron, Shinichi estaba jugando con Kazuki, intentando evitar sus preguntas. Kazuki se quedó mirando a los dos sorprendido. Asami, sin decir nada, abrazó con fuerza al niño. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Ella tenía toda la culpa de lo que había sucedido. Si no se hubiera dormido… si hubiera estado despierta…

Mamoru se fue hacia la habitación de los niños y se sentó en la cama de Kizuna, cogiendo sus piernas con los brazos, se quedó mirando el cojín en dónde ella apoyaba la cabeza. Apoyó su espalda en la otra pared. Él podría haberlo evitado. Él podría haber evitado que eso sucediera. Si hubiera hecho caso desde un principio… si no hubiera sido secuestrado… si no se hubiera quedado a ayudar en el colegio infantil… si hubiera corrido más, dejando a Kazuki a cargo de los demás… si la hubiera llamado antes… si al menos le hubiera pedido perdón… Kizuna se había ido creyendo que no la quería, porque se había pasado las últimas semanas sin tocarla y evitando ser amable con ella. Él era el peor padre… de la historia… del mundo entero.

* * *

No se quejen que puedo ser mucho más cruel aún XDDDDDDDD

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'La triste realidad: Kazuha y Heiji'.


	36. La triste realidad: Kazuha y Heiji

Hellow!

28 de Octubre.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _La triste realidad: Kazuha y Heiji._**

Despertar con una pesadilla, para Heiji era algo que le hacía perder el aire y muchas veces despertar con un sudor frío que no se le quitaba de encima. Pero despertar con una pesadilla de lo que había sucedido, era lo peor que podía sucederle. Kazuha a su lado lo abrazó con fuerza. En esos momentos todos estarían sufriendo, no solo ellos. Heiji besó la frente de su mujer. Sabía que ella no había conseguido pegar ojo, así que le acarició la frente con delicadeza mientras notaba un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Le ahogaba ese sentimiento. En realidad le ahogaba mucho. Él podría haber conducido más rápido hacia ese lugar y tal vez, ese día que lo tenía libre, ir a verlos. Pero Mamoru les había dicho que se verían la mañana siguiente, porque tenía que contarles algo a todos, así que él ya no había hecho un esfuerzo para ir a controlar la situación. Durante catorce días él solo se había encontrado con Mamoru, que le decía que estaban todos bien y que seguía sin saber nada de Kikyo. Pero algo debía de haber pasado… definitivamente. Asami parecía intentar mantenerse fría con Mamoru, porque intentaba soltarse de él en el muelle. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho su hijo? ¿Qué había sucedido con ellos? Encontrar una respuesta a eso no les devolvería a Kizuna o a Kira, pero… tenían que ir a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Definitivamente.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, él se levantó y se fue a tomar un baño. Tal vez así despejara su mente. Miwako les había llamado a todos esa misma noche para decirles que no se pasaran por la comisaría en unos días. Realmente ellos estarían bien si se iban a trabajar. No harían nada quedándose en casa. Al contrario, solo dejarían que su mente les torturara aún más. Cuando salió del baño, volvió a su habitación que ahora estaba vacía. Bajó al piso de abajo, para encontrarse a Kazuha sentada en el sofá, con el televisor encendido en silencio. Heiji se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda. No hacían falta palabras. Los dos sabían en lo que pensaba el otro. Kazuha apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y Heiji le acarició la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en el pelo de ella. La verdad era que ese silencio era incómodo por los dos y el moreno lo sabía, pero reconocía que si hablaba tal vez soltara palabras imprudentes e indeseadas de nuevo. Ese no era el momento para ser impulsivo. Se quedó mirando al vacío, con la mirada dirigida a la pantalla en color que tenía delante. ¿Dormir? Seguro que nada. ¿Pensar? Demasiado para su gusto. Al cabo de poco rato se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el comedor. Estaba cansado, pero si se dormía esa explosión volvería a su mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una niña pequeña como ella? Se acordaba cuando Kizuna le veía. Siempre venía corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo. Kizuna había sido una niña preciosa y amable. Siempre sonreía, siempre procuraba decir lo que sentía y, aunque a veces no quisiera él escucharla, siempre decía la verdad que ella conocía. Kizuna había sido amable y les había hecho ver a todos lo cruel que podía ser el mundo con personas que ni siquiera sabían cuán grande era. Kizuna era para él la niña perfecta. Claro que Ayako había sido siempre su niña perfecta, pero Kizuna… ella era tan distinta a Ayako. La pequeña Kizuna era quién le había hecho sonreír de nuevo. El día en que llegó en el bar de Yui, cuando Mamoru aceptó… recuerda que él se acercó a la pequeña y ella se echó a llorar al verlo. Todos le habían dicho que asustaba a la pequeña y se habían reído de él. Pero a él no le importaba. Ser padre por primera vez, había sido una sensación mágica; ser padre por segunda vez, había sido realmente maravilloso; ser abuelo… eso era ya algo inimaginable. No había podido describir a su mente esa sensación en ningún momento. Pero ahora ya no importaba… esa sensación se había llevado una parte de su corazón.

¿Y Kira? ¿Qué pasaba con esa cosita pequeña que se movía y los miraba con esos ojos tan grandes y grises? ¿Quién podía hacer daño a algo tan inocente? ¿Quién podía hacer daño a esa cosita que ni siquiera había aprendido a hablar? Él la podía coger con un solo brazo y aún faltaba niña para rellenar. Con poco pelo, haciendo muecas a cada movimiento, observando atentamente cada detalle de su alrededor. Era triste. Asami no había podido disfrutar de ser madre en ningún momento. Cuando Kizuna y Kazuki nacieron, las personas del laboratorio la habían separado de ellos, ahora la separaban de Kira. Recuerda que el día en que Asami había decidido seguir con ella, les dijo a todos, que quería ser la mejor madre para los tres. Eso había sido el único recuerdo que le quedaba en esos momentos de Mamoru, tanto los gemelos, como Kira, y no iba a rehusar a eso. Asami les sonrió en ese momento a todos. Ella quería ser una buena madre. Ella quería hacer lo que no había podido con Kazuki y Kizuna. Todos habían decidido justo después de esa sonrisa, que la ayudarían con lo que fuera. Cuando les dijo que Mamoru había vuelto… sí, se habían sentido aliviados por encontrar a su hijo, pero también porque Asami seguramente estaría mucho mejor con su compañía. Sí, Kira había sido algo esperado por todos, un mensaje de tranquilidad hacia toda la familia. Nació en circunstancias extrañas, claro que sí, pero era la esperanza de todos para volver a la normalidad. No. Kira no les había llevado buena suerte tampoco y eso le hacía crecer su rabia interior. ¿Por qué les habían hecho daño a dos personas tan pequeñas?

¿Y Kazuki? El niño había preguntado por su hermana. ¿Cómo iban a contarle que su hermana había muerto, si él aún no podía entender el significado del secuestro anterior de su padre? Ese chico ahora estaba solo de nuevo. Ese pequeño y silencioso niño, ahora no tendría el apoyo de nadie. Porque… Kizuna siempre era la que decía a los adultos lo que el niño sentía, porque él no sabía expresarse. ¿Qué iba a suceder con él? Se detuvo para mirar a Kazuha. Estaba llorando en silencio de nuevo. Él se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

— Háblame —fueron las únicas palabras de su mujer. Pero él no podía hablar. Si lo hacía seguro que se echaría a llorar—. Heiji.

— Lo siento, soy un idiota e inútil —susurró él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Kazuha suspiró. Lo sabía. Lo había sospechado en todo momento. Todos se iban a echar la culpa de lo que había sucedido en esos momentos. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y Heiji terminó arrodillándose al suelo, abrazándola a ella también. El silencio era demasiado torturador y Kazuha lo sabía. Por eso quería que le hablara, pero…

— Heiji, es culpa mía —susurró Kazuha—. Yo sabía que Mamoru estaba extraño y no le dije nada para que cambiara.

— Kazuha no es tu culpa —Heiji negó con la cabeza.

— Sí que lo es. Había visto a Kizuna y Kazuki siguiendo a Mamoru con miedo. Debería de haberles detenido en ese mismo momento y averiguar lo que sucedía —susurró ella—. Debería de haberlo hecho, pero pensé que tal vez Mamoru se hubiera enojado con ellos, por alguna travesura y decidí no intervenir.

— A mí también me ha sorprendido hoy —respondió Heiji—. No creía que Mamoru fuera capaz de eso por un chantaje. Que rehusara a tener cualquier contacto con ellos por esa maldita.

— Heiji, tenemos que ayudar a Mamoru y a Asami —susurró Kazuha sollozando—. Pero se me han terminado las ideas.

— Lo sé.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Kazuha sollozó de nuevo, haciendo que Heiji la abrazara con más fuerza. ¿Qué podían hacer? Kazuha se sentía perdida. Para ella, Kizuna había sido otro regalo que el mundo le había dado, al igual que Kazuki, y siguiendo a la boda con su marido, al nacimiento de Mamoru y al nacimiento de Ayako. Sus momentos más preciados. Cuando había visto a esa pequeña en los brazos de Mamoru, había sabido en ese mismo instante que esa niña era alguien especial, antes de que Yui les dejara leer esa carta a Heiji y Shinichi. Kizuna era la que tomaba todas las iniciativas. Era una niña despierta, que siempre sonreía y que le costaba seguir adelante sin el apoyo de su padre. Le daba mucho miedo ser abandonada, porque creía que su madre así lo había hecho. Había costado mucho que esa niña cogiera confianza a los demás, después de que ella empezara a tener buena consciencia de su situación, y pocas veces quería alejarse de su padre. Pero no podía hacer mucho más. Era demasiado pequeña para entender lo que significaba secuestro o lo que significaba para Mamoru el ser su padre. Pero cuando Asami había vuelto, Kizuna desprendía felicidad por todos sitios, y eso que Kazuki se había vuelto repentinamente celoso de cualquiera que se acercara a su madre. Kizuna era su segunda hija para Kazuha, una niña de la que podía sentirse orgullosa. Tanto Ran, como ella, habían cuidado muchas veces a esa pequeña, mientras Mamoru trabajaba de noche o tenía algún caso por el que debía de pasar la noche fuera. En esos momentos, Kizuna se volvía una niña frágil y siempre a punto de estallar en llantos. Kazuha cerró los ojos unos segundos para recordar la sonrisa de la niña. No iba a recordar de ella sus llantos y momentos tristes. Kazuha quería solo recordar buenos momentos de ella. Solo los buenos momentos, que les habían hecho reír a todos juntos.

Notó a Heiji apartarse de ella. Kazuha abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

— Vamos, aquí no haremos nada bueno —Heiji cogió la mano de ella y la llevó a la habitación, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Se paró en el armario para vestirse y animó a Kazuha a hacer lo mismo. Volver a la casa de Mamoru, tal vez les haría ser un poco más útiles y no sentirse tan culpables. Kazuha siguió a su marido intentando comprender lo que harían allí. Ran y Shinichi se habían quedado con ellos, ¿no? Salieron andando de la casa, después de cerrarla con llave y Heiji la cogió de la mano con fuerza. Siendo finales de octubre, empezaba a refrescar, así que el moreno finalmente la rodeó con una mano por la espalda, para mantenerla cerca de él. Otro silencio que Kazuha tanto odiaba.

— Heiji —susurró andando tan lento como sus piernas le permitían—. ¿Crees que se van a recuperar de esto?

— Pregúntate si tú o yo lo haremos, antes de preguntar por ellos —respondió Heiji.

Kazuha lo miró. Los ojos de Heiji estaban húmedos. Él estaba intentando aguantar con todas sus fuerzas, pero había sido un golpe demasiado duro para que pudieran aguantar eso. Kazuha se detuvo y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla. Él la miró sorprendido y ella le acarició debajo de los ojos. No hacía falta que llorase él también. Seguro ya lo habrían hecho todos.

— Yo no seré capaz de hacerlo —dijo ella—. Es demasiado.

— Sí que lo haremos, Kazu. Aún no nos habíamos encariñado mucho con Kira, a pesar de ser la más pequeña, pero tenemos que hacerlo, por Kazuki —Heiji sonrió tristemente hacia ella—. Nos va a costar, seguro. Pero debemos de apoyarlos a todos cuanto podamos ahora, para que no se sientan solos.

— Heiji es doloroso —susurró ella.

— Lo sé —él la besó en los labios. Estaba frío.

Kazuha dejó que Heiji la llevara hacia la casa de Mamoru y Asami. De nuevo ese silencio odioso. Cuando llegaron allí, el cielo ya empezaba a ser de un tono más claro, dando paso a la primera luz de la mañana. Pero el día estaba gris. Gris oscuro, igual como los ánimos que ellos llevaban a dentro: tristes, apagados, amenazando con gotas de agua que en cualquier momento iban a desbordar la ciudad con paraguas y corridas matinales. Quién les abrió la puerta no fue Shinichi o Ran, o incluso Asami, Mamoru o Kazuki. Yui estaba allí con la mirada más o menos perdida y unas ojeras iguales a las de ellos. Habían pasado la noche sin dormir. Yui sin decir nada, dejó la puerta abierta y volvió al interior de la casa. Heiji dejó que Kazuha entrara y luego entró él, cerrando la puerta. El lugar estaba oscuro. Kazuha entró hacia el comedor, encontrándose a Ran dormida, con la cabeza encima de sus brazos, apoyada en la mesa, a Shinichi dando vueltas por el lugar, y a Yui sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Kazuha se quedó quieta en un rincón, observando a todos. En pocos minutos, Heiji empezó a dar vueltas igual que Shinichi. ¿Qué podían hacer? Kazuha solo los miraba y sentía que poco a poco se iba poniendo nerviosa. Yui miró el reloj de su teléfono móvil y se levantó, entrando en la habitación de Asami y Mamoru. Kazuha desde allí podía ver el interior. Asami estaba tumbada en la cama, completamente sola y estaba removiéndose inquieta entre sueños.

— ¿La habéis dormido? —preguntó Heiji mirando también el interior. Shinichi afirmó con la cabeza con un débil golpe, casi imperceptible.

— Mamoru-kun se ha pasado la noche con Kazuki —susurró con una voz ronca y muy baja—. Puedes ir a verlo, seguramente seguirá sin dormir tampoco.

— Voy a verlo —Kazuha se fue directa hacia la habitación. Cuando entró en el interior, se encontró a Mamoru aún sentado en la cama de Kizuna con los pies estirados encima y la mirada perdida en la ventana. Kazuha observó la cama del lado, en dónde Kazuki estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Kazuha se arrodilló al suelo, al lado de su hijo y le puso las manos encima de las piernas. Mamoru giró la mirada hacia ella. Kazuha ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos durante más de tres segundos. Mamoru tenía sus ojos apagados, muy tristes y perdidos—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Y tú? —fue la respuesta de él, con voz áspera y llena de odio.

— Me duele verte así —susurró ella intentando reprimir sus lágrimas de nuevo.

— A mi me duele que haya muerto mi hija y yo tenga la culpa de ello —Mamoru volvió a mirar la ventana intentando por milésima vez en esa noche, encontrar una excusa que le quitara esa realidad de la cabeza—. Ni siquiera le pude pedir perdón por haber rehusado de ella durante dos semanas enteras —Kazuha no dijo nada. No podía decir nada contra eso, porque ella también había pensado en eso, pero también era culpa de los abuelos, también era culpa de los padres; todos irían echándose la culpa uno a uno, sin poder perdonarse eso. ¿De quién había sido la culpa en realidad? De todo el mundo, tal vez—. ¿Podrá perdonarme alguien alguna vez?

— Yo lo hago, Mamoru, no ha sido tu culpa —dijo ella en un susurro. Decirlo era más fácil que pensarlo. No era que ella pensara que realmente Mamoru fuera culpable, si no que sabía que él ni siquiera escucharía sus palabras.

— Mamá no quiero tu compasión —susurró Mamoru con la voz rota—. Asami no podrá perdonarme y cuando Kazuki pueda llegar a entenderlo, tampoco lo hará. Ese es mi castigo, por querer ser feliz, al intentar proteger a alguien.

— Mamoru, no te culpes por esto, te lo ruego —Kazuha lo miró directamente a los ojos y terminó dejando ceder sus lágrimas.

Mamoru estaba llorando en silencio. Mamoru estaba llorando intentando por todos los medios resistirse, pero finalmente no había podido soportarlo. Su hijo estaba llorando. Kazuha lo abrazó con fuerza. Él había intentado resistir. Él lo había intentado, pero no había podido. La perdida de Kira había sido terrible, pero Kizuna… Kizuna era la princesa de Mamoru. Era la niña que él había criado y había amado por encima de todo, durante dos largos años, antes de que Kazuki llegara en su vida junto a Dana.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, mamá? —susurró él cogiéndose a ella con fuerza. Había intentado apoyar a Asami en esos momentos, manteniéndose frío, pero después de una larga noche de torturarse con sus propios pensamientos, finalmente se había hundido del todo—. Kizuna está muerta, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?

— Mamoru —Kazuha se apartó para mirarlo. Le secó las lágrimas inútilmente, porque él seguía llorando—. Mamoru, escúchame bien. Está bien que te desahogues ahora. Está bien que llores por esto, porque esto ha sido un duro golpe por todos y más por vosotros, pero aún tienes a Kazuki y Asami así que no puedes permitirte perderlos a ellos también, ¿me oíste? Tienes que ayudar a Kazuki y levantar a Asami, ¿vale? —Kazuha volvió a abrazarlo—. No te hundas, Mamoru. Nosotros estamos contigo y te apoyaremos en lo que haga falta, ¿vale? Si necesitas de nuestro apoyo, nosotros te lo daremos. Si necesitas desahogarte con alguien, ahí nos vas a tener. Pero tienes que ser fuerte. Porque Kazuki no va a entender esto, por mucho que intentemos contarle.

— No puedo, duele —susurró él—. ¿Por qué ellas? ¿Por qué Kira y Kizuna? ¿Qué hemos hecho al mundo para que esto fuera así?

— ¿Papa? —Kazuki se había despertado. Kazuha y Mamoru se separaron rápidamente y lo miraron. El niño saltó de la cama y se acercó a ellos con una mirada confundida. Se subió en la cama de Kizuna, quedándose de rodillas y mirándolo. Mamoru, en silencio también lo miró. Kazuha sabía que ese era un buen momento para intentar contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el niño hizo algo que les sorprendió, dejándolos con la cabeza en blanco. Kazuki puso una mano encima de la frente de Mamoru y la otra mano encima de la cabeza de Kazuha, dándoles pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza—. Todo está bien —el niño hizo su mejor sonrisa hacia ellos. Kazuha entonces se dio cuenta de una simple cosa. El corazón de ese niño seguía siendo frágil, pero su inocencia, hacía que pareciera el más fuerte. También se dio cuenta de lo débil que estaba Mamoru en esos momentos, porque abrazó con fuerza al niño, asustándolo y haciendo que se quejara por el repentino afecto de su padre.

— Sí, todo estará bien —susurró la voz de Mamoru, medio apagada por el cuerpo del pequeño niño.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Podemos devolver la felicidad a todos: Yui y Ran'.


	37. Podemos devolver la felicidad a todos

Hellow!

Sí, lo sé, y lo siento TT:TT me operaron de la mano y me fue imposible ponerme a escribir nada. Pero ya he vuelto y como nueva :)

31 de Octubre.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Podemos devolver la felicidad a todos: Yui y Ran._**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la desgracia y Yui seguía sin poder hablar con sus padres ni sus hermanos al respecto. Cuando salió de la casa de Asami, los únicos que se habían quedado a hacerles compañía eran Yoh, Ayako, Heiji y Kazuha. Como cada día, se iba andando lentamente hacia el colegio a recoger a Kotarou y Takuma, y siempre llegaba cuando todos los padres ya se habían ido de allí y solo quedaban las profesoras. Miaka-sensei, que era quién estaba a cargo de la clase de Takuma y Kazuki, se acercó a ella con sus dos hijos cogidos de sus manos. Yui sabía que Shouta había sido el que se había puesto en contacto con las profesoras para informar al respecto de lo que había sucedido en la familia. Pero la profesora llevaba una cara de reprobación que a Yui le hizo sentir culpable de algún modo. Takuma, se soltó de la mano de la profesora y corrió para abrazarse a las piernas de Yui con una fuerza que casi hace caer a su madre. Kotarou, en cambio, parecía triste y sin ningún tipo de ánimos de volver a casa.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó la profesora.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó Yui.

— Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kotarou, pero parece que ni siquiera le habéis felicitado —susurró ella—. Kotarou se siente realmente triste, hoy.

— Perdone que no queramos celebrarlo, cuando mi hermana se pasa el día llorando y prácticamente sin dormir, porque sus hijas hayan muerto —respondió Yui fríamente—. No creo que usted deba de meterse más en nuestra familia, Sensei. Vamos, Kotarou.

— Disculpe las molestias —Miaka hizo una pequeña reverencia, en la que casi le caen las gafas de color violeta al suelo.

Yui estiró la mano y Kotarou la cogió. Luego, Takuma se cogió a su otra mano y le dijo adiós a la profesora intentando no sonreír.

— ¿A dónde vamos, mamá? —preguntó Takuma mirándola con curiosidad.

— A casa —respondió ella con cansancio.

— ¿Hoy no vamos a ver a Kazuki? —preguntó él.

— No, Takuma, hoy no —dijo Yui sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Takuma apretando su mano.

— No.

¿Qué podía decirles? Se sentía culpable por haberse olvidado de que era 31 de Octubre. Por suerte Shouta se lo había recordado a mediodía, pero… realmente ella no se sentía con fuerzas de hacer eso. No podía celebrar algo, cuando había sucedido todo aquello. Sí, sería algo cruel por Kotarou, pero… con una semana, dos como mucho, tal vez pudieran volver a la normalidad y entonces celebrarlo como es debido, con fiesta y demás. Tetsuya, quién había estado al mediodía con ella en la casa de Asami, le había dicho que habían celebrado con solo una cena y un brindis el cumpleaños de Natsuki… pero ella no podía. Era su hermana la que estaba sufriendo y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, porque cada vez que lo intentaba, Asami les gritaba mientras lloraba y hacía que todos se sintieran aún más tristes por ella y Mamoru. Kazuki tampoco merecía ver día tras día aquello, pero no podían separarlo de la familia ahora, mientras el niño seguía preocupado por la desaparición de su hermana, que al parecer nadie podía contar bien. Cuando llegó al restaurante, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, tal vez demasiada, pero todos eran conocidos de ellos. Los Bullet Junior por entero, estaban sentados en la mesa y haciendo una fiesta improvisada que a ella le parecía mucho más molesta de lo que pretendían ser. Ella, se fue directa hacia Shouta, que estaba sirviendo en la otra mesa a un desconocido, intentando hacer su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado.

Erena, Nanami y Kokoro estaban con una botella de cristal de cerveza cada una y eso las hacía mucho más alegres de lo normal. Hikaru y los demás, parecían intentar animar el ambiente que ya de por sí estaba muy animado. En una esquina, Chizuko, Yuki, Himitsu, Akira y Natsuki estaban hablando en susurros, mientras los niños corrían por el lugar tropezándose y riéndose.

— Hemos venido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Kotarou —dijo Kokoro levantando su botella de cerveza con un tono más elevado de lo normal.

— Largaros de aquí, no hay nada por celebrar —dijo Yui fulminándola con la mirada y yéndose hacia la cocina tirando de los dos niños.

— Ah… Yui —Shouta frunció el ceño al verla irse con enfado. Luego se giró hacia los demás, haciendo una sonrisa forzada de 'ya os lo dije'.

Tetsuya se levantó siguiendo a Yui. Yuki intentó detenerlo, pero él había sido más rápido. Shouta le siguió por si tenía que detener algún golpe de su mujer contra el cantante.

— Oye, no sé qué es lo que sucede contigo —dijo Tetsuya poniéndose al otro lado de la isla para estar lejos de sus puñetazos—. Pero ya te he dicho antes que esto es injusto para un niño de cuatro años que no entiende la situación.

— He dicho que te largues —respondió ella dándole la espalda. Sentía ganas de llorar, porque en realidad ellos tenían razón, pero… Yui no podía hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. También sería injusto para Kazuki seguir encerrado en esa casa sin poder venir a esa pequeña fiesta. Bajó la mirada al suelo completamente dolorida, mientras soltaba a los niños—. No necesitamos tu ayuda en nada.

— Yui basta —Shouta se acercó a ella y le apartó un mechón de la cara—. Solo confórmate y da las gracias de que hayan pensado en tu hijo en un momento como este.

— ¿Y Kazuki? ¿Qué sucede con él? —Yui bajó la mirada—. Aunque sea injusto… también lo es por él. Y también es injusto para Asami y Mamoru que nosotros estemos celebrando algo en estos momentos, ¿verdad?

— Sí, es injusto —Tetsuya sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Pero no hace falta que ellos se enteren, además… también tenemos solucionado el tema de Kazuki en estos momentos.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? —Yui lo encaró con los ojos llorosos—. ¿Cómo puedes comportarte así?

— Yui. Mañana volveré a ver cómo están los Hattori, ¿sabes? Y seguiré esforzándome por todos los medios posibles para que ellos puedan animarse del todo —dijo él forzando su mejor sonrisa—. Me duele solo de pensar que eso le hubiera sucedido a Kyooi o a Alumi. ¡Claro que me duele! Pero para que nosotros podamos ayudarles a levantarse, debemos de intentar levantarnos a nosotros mismos —Tetsuya rodeó la isla para ponerle una mano en el hombro—. Puedes llamarme frío o insensible, pero… una persona deprimida no puede animar a las personas que han perdido mucho. Así que solo intenta animarte un poco, para mañana tener mejores energías y poder convencer a tu hermana de que aún no lo ha perdido todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no ha perdido aún? ¿La dignidad?

— A Kazuki —respondió Tetsuya—. Ese niño es el que en realidad está sufriendo más, porque no puede entender lo que nosotros le repetimos y lo perderá si sigue en ese estado. Ahora, nosotros estamos cuidando del pequeño, pero terminará perdiéndolo si no se esfuerza para cuidarlo ella o Mamoru.

— ¿Cómo pretendes decirle eso? —preguntó Yui.

— Por el momento, solo intenta ayudarlos, ¿vale? —Tetsuya le guiñó un ojo mientras sentían la puerta que se abría—. Son ellos…

Yui salió corriendo de allí para ver a Ran y Kazuha llevando a Kazuki de sus manos. Tooichi, Tsuki, Alumi, Yuna y Kyooi corrieron a abrazarlo, seguidos por muy de cerca por Kaito y Umi, que no podían correr sin tropezarse. Yui observó a Ran y Kazuha, como animaban a Kazuki a irse a jugar con los demás niños, pero el niño parecía reacio a apartarse de ellas dos. Tetsuya, pasó por detrás de Yui dándole una pequeña palmada en la cabeza.

— También podemos darle una oportunidad al pequeño a ser feliz, aunque sea por un par de horas —susurró antes de volver a su lugar de asiento.

Yui lo observó confundida, hasta que notó la mano de Ran ponerse encima de su hombro. Ella la miró asustada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

— Yui, sé que no es precisamente un buen día, pero… tenemos que ayudar a Kazuki como sea —susurró ella—. No solo porque para Kotarou sea injusto, sino porque a partir de ahora, Kazuki estará solo de nuevo y esto será muy doloroso para él.

— Pero… ¿y Asami? ¿Y Mamoru? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Ran sonrió ante su pregunta. Ella también había pensado mucho en eso, pero…

— Están ahora mismo con Shinichi y Heiji —respondió ella—. Estarán bien sin que Kazuki esté preguntando de nuevo por dónde está Kizuna o cuando va a volver, ¿no crees?

— ¿Por eso habéis sacado a Kazuki de allí? Yo no quiero esto —se quejó ella.

— Yui, creo que te entiendo —Ran sonrió levemente—. Todos sabemos que te hubieras sentido como si no fueras importante por nadie si hubieran hecho una celebración el día en que tu madre murió, pero… no te enfades por hacer que unos niños inocentes disfruten de un día tan triste como el de hoy.

— ¿Inocentes?

— Sí, inocentes —respondió Ran—. Ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado, solo esa mujer, así que no lo hagamos pagar a un pobre niño y por una noche, dejemos que ellos sonrían de nuevo.

Ran hizo su mejor sonrisa. Ella se había repetido eso en su cabeza muchas veces para convencerse de ello. Llevaba cuatro días convenciéndose de que no habían podido hacer nada más para salvarlas e intentando quitarse las culpas de encima de lo que podían haber hecho y no habían hecho. Shinichi le había dicho que aunque Asami le hubiera dado la culpa de aquello, él en ningún momento se había arrepentido de lo que había sucedido y por lo tanto, le había dicho a Ran que tampoco se echara las culpas de eso. Culparse a uno mismo realmente no valía la pena, ni tampoco preocuparse por lo que habían hecho o no. El asunto era que ya se habían ido y ahora, por mucho que pensaran en todo eso, ellas ya no estaban y no iban a volver. Era duro, claro que sí. No había noche en que Ran se durmiera en la casa de Asami con lágrimas en los ojos, pero… realmente se sentía inútil por no saber lo que hacer o como ayudarles a ellos. Si separando a Kazuki y sus padres durante una noche, hacía que Asami y Mamoru respiraran por una noche, entonces sería fantástico. Vio como Yuna y Kyooi tiraban de Kazuki hacia una pared del restaurante para ponerse a jugar con él, pero él… estaba inseguro de seguirles el juego o volver al lado de Ran para preguntar de nuevo el paradero de Kizuna. Shouta salió de la cocina con Takuma y Kotarou, que se unieron al juego rápidamente. Él se puso al lado de Ran con los brazos cruzados y apoyándose en la barra. Ran lo miró de arriba abajo, tal vez él fuera el que mejor lo llevaba esto.

— Eran buenos niños —dijo él como leyendo sus pensamientos—. Pero realmente creo que deberíamos intentar de avanzar y hacerles avanzar hacia un nuevo mañana —susurró bajando la voz el máximo, mientras Kokoro se acercaba a los niños y se disponía a perseguirles por todo el restaurante—. Si nosotros nos hundimos, ellos no podrán recuperarse.

— Lo sé —susurró Ran—. Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme triste por Kazuki.

— De nuevo solo, es triste —susurró él—. Le dije a mi hermana y dijo que iría mañana a verlos.

— Está bien, estaremos Shinichi y yo de nuevo —susurró ella.

— De acuerdo —Shouta sonrió.

De nuevo solo, ¿eh? Sí esa era una buena definición para ese niño. Los primeros cumpleaños solo con Asami y Dana, hablando otro idioma. Luego llega en Japón y tiene que acostumbrarse a la presencia de todos, junto con aprender perfectamente el japonés que Asami había intentado enseñarle y él no había aprendido. Se habían unido tanto con Kizuna… cada vez que sucedía algo, ellos eran los que se quedaban solo observando en silencio y cogidos de la mano. Pero ahora la mano que daba apoyo a Kazuki se había ido. Era algo aún más preocupante pensar en lo que sucedería con ese niño y Ran no sabía cómo hacer que hubiera un futuro mejor para él. Se había cuidado del niño en esos cuatro días, encargándose de hacerle la comida, bañarlo y darle ropa limpia, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo más aguantaría él sin hundirse por echar de menos a sus padres y a sus hermanas? Ya quedaba muy poco de ese tiempo que él estaba perdiendo. La mano del niño se cogió a la suya y ella se arrodilló para verlo.

— Quiero volver con mamá y papá —susurró él en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ran—. ¿No quieres jugar con tus amigos?

— Porque es la hora en que mamá y papá van a llorar —susurró Kazuki.

Ran frunció el ceño. Solo con cuatro días, Kazuki se había aprendido unos horarios de llanto de sus padres. Eso era algo realmente impresionante por su parte.

— Pero Shinichi-ojiisan y Heiji-ojiisan están con ellos, así que no va a suceder nada malo —respondió Ran haciendo su mejor sonrisa.

El niño se cogió al jersey de ella bajando la mirada. Tal vez hubiera sido una mala idea realmente, pero… Ran tampoco sabía cómo leer los pensamientos de ese silencioso niño, que siempre necesitaba de la voz de Kizuna para hablar.

— Kazuki, si no me lo cuentas, yo no sé lo que te sucede y no puedo ayudarte —susurró.

— Quiero volver a casa con mamá —susurró él con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero a mamá… —susurró él.

— Ven aquí, Kazuki —Ran lo abrazó con fuerza levantándolo del suelo. Ya los echaba de menos a todos. Ya era tarde—. Tranquilo. Mamá se va a poner bien, ¿vale? Y papá también.

— Pero yo no quiero a papá —susurró él—. Yo solo quiero a mamá y a Kizuna.

— Está bien… —Ran le acarició la cabeza—. Te propongo un trato Kazuki —él la miró. Ya había entendido esa palabra hacía tiempo y ya sabía que un trato era un intercambio de promesas que debían de cumplir—. Tú juegas un rato con los niños y te lo pasas bien y cuando volvamos a casa yo hablo con papá y mamá para que vuelvan a acunarte, ¿vale? —el niño frunció el ceño como si no la hubiera entendido—. ¿No te parece bien?

— Sí, quiero eso —respondió él afirmando con la cabeza.

— ¿Seguro? —Ran sonrió. Realmente los echaba a todos de menos.

— Sí.

— Está bien, ahora intenta disfrutar un poco, ¿vale? —Ran lo dejó al suelo de nuevo. El niño empezaba a pesar demasiado por ella—. Ve a jugar con tus amigos.

Cuando una hora más tarde, ellos salían del restaurante, Kazuki se cogía con fuerza a la mano de Ran sonriendo como hacía días que no hacía. Kazuha, que les acompañaba, miró unos segundos a Ran preguntándole con la mirada el motivo por el que el niño desprendía esa sonrisa. Ran negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando al satisfecho pequeño que por unos instantes se había olvidado de todo. Siguió pensando interiormente como explicar la situación a Mamoru y a Asami para que pudieran solucionar de una vez por todas que se hundiera del todo la familia. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Heiji les abrió la puerta con aire de cansancio. Tal y como habían planeado con Kazuha al llegar, ellos estaban peleándose con Asami y Mamoru para que comieran adecuadamente. Kazuki se abrazó a los pies de Heiji en medio de un pequeño bostezo, devolviéndole una sonrisa fugaz al moreno. Heiji cogió en brazos a Kazuki y entró a dentro, para que las dos mujeres pudieran entrar también. Pero cuando entraron en el comedor, la sonrisa de Kazuki desapareció por completo, al ver a Asami llorando en silencio de nuevo, junto a un Mamoru completamente apagado. Shinichi estaba sentado delante de ellos frotándose la frente con aire de desesperación. Ran se sentó a su lado en seguida para sonreír hacia los dos jóvenes.

— Asami, Mamoru-kun, tenemos que hablar —susurró ella mientras Kazuki se peleaba contra el moreno para que le soltara.

— Déjalo —susurró la voz ronca de Asami—. No estoy de humor…

— Precisamente por eso tenemos que hablar —respondió Ran—. Ahora mismo acabáis de perderos la sonrisa de Kazuki al llegar a casa —Asami la miró confundida. Sí, ella estaba centrada en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta de eso. Heiji finalmente soltó el niño que corrió a abrazar a Asami, haciendo que la madre lo mirara aún más confundida—. Asami… sé que puede ser duro todo esto —susurró Ran observando su reacción segundo por segundo—. Pero estáis olvidando que aún tenéis a alguien muy pequeño que necesita de vosotros. Y que antes de pasárselo en grande me ha dicho que quería volver a casa porque era la hora de que mamá y papá lloraran. Mamoru-kun, creo que aún tienes que disculparte ante él por todo lo que había sucedido los días anteriores. Heiji y Shinichi nos contaron lo que habías hecho y el motivo por el que no nos habíamos visto durante dos largas semanas con vosotros para ayudaros —Mamoru escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, haciendo que Kazuki lo mirara indeciso de si abrazarlo o no—. Creo que Kazuki te sigue queriendo aunque no te hayas disculpado, pero no sabe qué hacer para que no te enfades con él.

— Míralo, Mamoru —susurró Kazuha arrodillándose al lado de su hijo—. Míralo por unos segundos a los ojos.

— Es doloroso así que dejadnos tranquilos —se quejó él.

— Para un niño de cinco años que no entiende el significado de una muerte aún es más doloroso, ver que sus padres ni siquiera le han abrazado por cuatro días —respondió Ran—. Kazuki es el que menos culpa tiene de lo que está sucediendo y es el único que está cargando con todo.

— Mamoru, tendremos que llevarnos a Kazuki hasta que os recuperéis como sigáis de este modo —susurró Kazuha—. Porque será la única manera de poder devolverle la sonrisa al pequeño.

— ¡No! ¡Kazuki se queda aquí con papá y mamá! —se quejó él alzando la voz—. ¡Kazuki no dejará a papá y mamá como ha hecho Kizuna!

Mamoru se estremeció y Asami sollozó al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña. Ran los entendía. Realmente lo hacía, pero tenían que solucionar esto de una vez por todas.

— Chicos, por favor, escuchad al niño —susurró Ran—. Os está pidiendo atención. Sí, Kizuna y Kira han muerto, pero miradlo. Mirad a Kazuki, aún lo tenéis a él.

— Kazuki —Asami acercó su mano temblorosa hacia la cabeza del pequeño, que la miró al escuchar su nombre de ella. El niño la miró con miedo.

— Lo habéis abandonado por cuatro días, Asami —susurró Ran—. Él os echa de menos a todos, no solo a la persona que siempre sujetaba su mano cuando algo malo sucedía.

Asami cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba con miedo el pelo del pequeño.

— Duele… duele mucho… —susurró ella dejando que sus lágrimas saltaran de nuevo.

— Claro que duele, Asami —respondió Ran intentando que su voz que estaba por llorar, aguantara hasta el final de la frase. El niño miró a su abuela notando que la mujer también iba a ponerse a llorar—. Pero debéis vivir por ello si queréis que Kazuki sobreviva y se quede con vosotros. Ni siquiera os disteis cuenta de que nos lo llevamos con Kazuha. Mamoru-kun di algo.

Mamoru no respondió, mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos. Kazuki lo miró. Realmente no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Ran lo sabía, por la mirada perdida que estaba haciendo hacia su padre.

— Mamoru, necesitas el apoyo de Asami-chan y Kazuki, y ellos necesitan el tuyo, ¿sabes? —Kazuha suspiró mientras veía que él empezaba a temblar—. Es doloroso y va a llevar tiempo, Mamoru. Pero debéis de aprender a vivir con esto, aunque sea difícil. Aún no lo has perdido todo, ¿me oyes?

Ran miró a Kazuha con una sonrisa triste. No les estaban pidiendo que no lloraran por ello, solo les estaban llamando la atención, para que todo se solucionara en algún momento.

— Dejadme tranquilo —susurró Mamoru en un hilo de voz completamente roto. Kazuki le cogió del jersey y tiró de él para llamar su atención.

— Papá yo puedo hacer que Kizuna vuelva, ¿vale? —susurró el niño casi llorando—. Yo le diré que es una mala niña y que vuelva con nosotros.

Mamoru levantó la cabeza para mirar al niño. Estaba tan sorprendido que sus lágrimas habían dejado de salir de sus ojos. Ran bajó la mirada, iban a estallar de nuevo y esta vez por las palabras del niño.

— No puedes hacer eso Kazuki —susurró Asami apartando su mano de él—. No puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Kazuki la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ran sabía que el niño no podría aguantar más, pero aún así decidió que Asami era quién debía de afrontar eso. Asami miró a Ran buscando apoyo, pero Ran solo afirmó con la cabeza para que se atreviera a decirlo—. ¿Por qué no? Kizuna es una mala niña, dejando que papá y mamá lloren cada día.

— No es eso, Kazuki —susurró Asami intentando aguantar sus ganas de llorar—. Kizuna es una buena niña, pero se ha ido muy lejos, a un lugar dónde nosotros no podemos llegar.

— Pero podemos decirle que vuelva —insistió el niño—. Y Kira también volverá, ¿verdad? Si les decimos seguro que podremos conseguirlo.

Ran notó a Shinichi que cogía su mano. Ella lo miró. No solo Ran estaba sorprendida, también Shinichi se sorprendía de que Kazuki estuviera haciendo más de una frase seguida y con tanta insistencia. Shinichi miró a Ran con la boca abierta y Ran afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo. Seguramente las cosas iban a cambiar pronto en la familia.

— Basta… —susurró Mamoru, haciendo que todos le miraran sorprendidos, incluido el pequeño—. Basta, Kazuki —Mamoru estiró sus brazos con rapidez, abrazando a Asami y a Kazuki a la vez y haciendo que el niño se quejara levemente al notar las costillas del adulto, contra su pequeña nariz—. Te lo ruego, no pronuncies más su nombre.

— Papá… —Kazuki se cogió a su jersey con fuerza. El temblor de su padre hacía que él temblara también.

— Perdóname, Kazuki —susurró Mamoru—. Toda la culpa es mía, lo siento.

— Mamoru, no es cierto —Asami le acarició la cabeza lentamente y luego también le abrazó—. Es culpa mía.

— Lo triste es que no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros —susurró Shinichi. Ran apretó su mano con fuerza para que no dijera nada más—. Por eso duele aún más su pérdida, porque nadie pudo evitar que esto sucediera por culpa de Takagawa Kikyo.

— Kudo tiene razón —susurró Heiji—. Ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado por aquello. Himitsu-kun y Tetsuya-kun no dudaron en saltar al agua para intentarlo, pero no pudimos hacer nada más. Nadie llegó a tiempo para poderlo evitar.

— Podríamos haber hecho algo más —se quejó Asami—. Si yo no me hubiera dormido.

— Estabas agotada —susurró Mamoru—. Porque Kizuna se había puesto enferma esa noche y Kira tampoco te dejó dormir. Yo podría haber dejado aquello y venir corriendo aquí.

— No, no pudiste —respondió Heiji—. Salvaste a Yuna, a Kazuki y a las profesoras de los colegios que ese hombre quería. No podías dejar a Kazuki atrás y pesa ya mucho para echar a correr con él.

— Pude haber llamado antes —susurró él.

— No. No pudiste —respondió Shinichi—. Saguru nos contó todo de camino, así que sabemos que no es culpa de nadie. Mamoru, puedo deciros por todo lo que he visto en vosotros dos, que siempre dais el máximo de vosotros mismos, sin importar lo que os suceda. Así que puedo asegurar que no pudisteis hacer nada más para remediarlo.

— Así que ahora sería mejor que comierais algo y ayudarais a Kazuki a entender lo que está sucediendo —susurró Ran—. Sé que saldréis adelante.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Kazuki y Shinichi: aventura en busca de la felicidad'.


	38. Kazuki y Shinichi: aventura en busca

Hellow! Gracias a todos, sí, estoy mejor :)

 **0-Kisame:** gracias por tu review!

 **Annimo2009:** ponte al día jajajajaja gracias por tu review!

 **Usagi Toxtle:** cruel? yo? jamás! porque sin sufrimiento la historia no tiene enganche (?) gracias por tu review!

 **RanKudoi:** demuéstralo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA bueno, puedo ser sinceramente cruel XDDDDDDDD hacer algo? en serio? nah, en esta temporada ya no XD solo quedan dos capítulos XDDDD gracias por tu review!

01 de Noviembre.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Kazuki y Shinichi: aventura en busca de la felicidad._**

Kazuki se levantó de la cama agitado. Miró en la cama del lado, para que Kizuna le tranquilizara, pero ella no estaba allí. Siempre que Kazuki tenía una pesadilla, Kizuna se metía en su cama y le cogía la mano para tranquilizarlo, hasta que los dos se dormían de nuevo, pero… no esa vez, porque ella no estaba. Se había ido a dormir muy tarde, para no volver a soñar con aquello, pero aún así no había funcionado. Se sentía muy cansado y lleno de sueño, y en su ventana el sol estaba empezando a teñir el cielo de un púrpura un poco naranja. Salió de la cama, acordándose de que debía de abrigarse, por lo que iba a hacer. Hizo su cama tirando de las sábanas hacia la almohada y poniendo la almohada por encima. Observó algunas arrugas que intentó aplanar, pero… no se iban. Sonrió satisfecho de haberse convertido en un niño mayor. Luego se fue al armario y sacó ropa limpia. Se cambió con pequeños escalofríos que recorrían su espalda del frío. Luego, cogió su abrigo para ponérselo encima, tal vez luego no lo necesitara, pero… por ahora hacía suficiente frío. Cogió su mochila y la vació toda encima del escritorio. Uno de los peluches de Kizuna salió de ella. Kazuki lo cogió con sus dos pequeñas manos y se lo puso entre el abrigo y su cuerpo, para que no cogiera frío. Se ató bien el abrigo para que no cayera y entonces cogió la mochila vacía. Buscó en su habitación por cosas indispensables, pero recordaba que nada de lo que había allí lo era. Luego se fue al baño y cogió tiritas por si se hacía daño. Lo que seguía era la cocina: barritas que Ran le había dejado para que comiera, si su madre no tenía energías para cocinar, y botellitas de agua para no tener sed. Las puso en la mochila y la cerró. Cuando iba a ponerse la mochila en su espalda, esta pesaba tanto, que Kazuki terminó sentado al suelo. Se la quitó y la miró con odio. ¿La mochila no lo dejaría salir? Pues él lo haría, fuera como fuera. Recordó entonces que Shinichi le había dicho una vez, que se vaciaba el peso del agua si se bebía de ella. Pero entonces tendría que ir al baño para vaciarla, y no podía tener tanto tiempo. Así que dejó solo una botellita de agua en la mochila y entonces pudo ponerla en su espalda.

Recordó antes de salir, que Kizuna le había dicho que siempre tenían que decirle a papá y mamá dónde estaban. Así que se fue a su habitación a por una libreta del colegio y la dejó abierta encima de la mesa del comedor para escribir encima.

— Pa… pá y… ma…má

Se acordó entonces de que no quería despertarlos, así que empezó a escribir en silencio: 'He ido a buscar a Kizuna. Me he abrigado y tengo comida, agua y tiritas. Volveré pronto. Kazuki'. Encontrar las palabras exactas para escribirlas, había sido difícil, pero él había conseguido recordar cómo se escribían esas letras y había conseguido escribir con la mejor precisión posible. Se guardó el bolígrafo en el bolsillo, por si lo necesitaba en algún momento. Y cogió la fotografía de Kizuna y Kira que había encima de la mesa. Todo listo para salir.

Abrió la puerta con esfuerzo para llegar al pestillo e intentando no hacer nada de ruido. Salió por la puerta cerrándola, olvidando el cerrojo por completo. Recordando todo lo que sus padres siempre le decían 'no corras', 'no saltes tanto', 'cuidado no te hagas daño', 'vigila los coches', 'siempre mira antes de cruzar'… el chico fue andando solo por las calles, cuando aún ni siquiera había salido el sol. Se abrazó al pequeño osito que aún llevaba en su chaqueta para darse calor, porque sentía que su cara se estaba enfriando. Hasta que recordó que la chaqueta que llevaba tenía una capucha y se la puso. Ninguna calle le recordaba al lugar en dónde habían visto a Kizuna y a Kira por última vez, pero él siguió andando. Debía de esforzarse para poder ayudarse a sí mismo y a su familia.

.

Cuando Mamoru despertó dos horas más tarde, sentía demasiado frío. ¿Habrían olvidado alguna ventana abierta? Miró a su lado. Asami estaba encogida y temblaba entre sollozos. Le acarició la cabeza levemente y ella lo miró con cansancio.

— Está bien, Asami… tenemos que ayudar a Kazuki —Mamoru suspiró—. Dijimos que lo haríamos hoy.

— Mi pequeño —Asami afirmó con la cabeza lentamente. No tenía ganas ni de ponerse en pie, pero aún así tenían que hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Aunque Kizuna y Kira hubieran muerto, aún les quedaba Kazuki y no podían abandonarlo.

— Vamos a vestirnos y a preparar algo para comer y entonces vamos a despertarlo, ¿vale? —Mamoru sonrió y Asami volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

— Estoy cansada —susurró ella.

— Lo sé —Mamoru apoyó su frente en la de ella—. Pero tenemos que esforzarnos por Kazuki, ¿vale?

Asami se levantó tambaleándose. Casi no había dormido, mientras seguía llorando por toda la noche. Aquello era demasiado para ella. Cogió ropa del armario. Cualquier cosa valdría la pena, no tenía ganas de fijarse en algo que quedara bien o que estuviera en buen estado. Terminó cogiendo toda su ropa negra que tenía. Era lo que le sentaba bien en unos días tan tristes. A su lado, Mamoru cogió unos tejanos y un jersey también negro. Parecía que ninguno de los dos quería discutir al otro, el motivo por el que ayudar a Kazuki significaba vestirse conforme su estado de ánimo y no fijarse en lo que los colores podrían hacer en él.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Mamoru observó la puerta abierta. Él estaba convencido de que la había cerrado cuando su padre se había ido. ¿Entonces? Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, observando que los zapatos del pequeño habían desaparecido de la entrada.

— Asami, ¿has cogido tú los zapatos de Kazuki? —preguntó al verla entrar en la cocina.

— No, para nada —respondió ella en un susurro muy suave.

Mamoru fue corriendo hacia la habitación del niño, ¿podría ser que hubiera salido a jugar solo? En cuanto llegó a su habitación estaba vacía, con la cama hecha. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el niño fuera? Había dejado su pijama al suelo.

— ¿Kazuki? —miró por toda la habitación. Ni rastro—. ¡¿Kazuki?! —salió de allí llamándolo y alertando a Asami.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

— No está —respondió él—. La puerta estaba abierta y sus zapatos tampoco están… ¡¿Kazuki?! —Mamoru salió precipitadamente a fuera, sin ni siquiera calzarse—. ¡¿Kazuki?! —dio la vuelta por todo el jardín, tal vez solo estaba jugando al patio. Asami lo siguió asustada—. ¡¿KAZUKI?!

Después de dar la vuelta, decidió mirar antes por dentro de toda la casa. ¿Tal vez solo estuviera jugando al escondite? Entró a dentro buscando por todos sitios mientras lo llamaba. ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Por qué no lo encontraba? ¿Por qué Asami se había quedado mirando en la mesa? ¿De nuevo viendo la foto de Kizuna, cogiendo en brazos a Kira? No. La foto no estaba ahí, en su lugar había una libreta de los niños. ¿Por qué había esa libreta en la mesa? Se acercó para leer la letra desordenada y poco cuidada de Kazuki. Observó atentamente lo que decía. Se dejó caer al suelo. ¿Qué significaba que había ido a buscar a Kizuna? ¿Él entendía lo que eso significaba? No, tan solo era un niño. Kazuki tan solo estaba persiguiendo un fantasma… por siempre jamás.

.

— Hola, pequeño, ¿te has perdido? —preguntó una mujer al verlo acercarse a su jardín. Él negó con la cabeza. Jamás se había acostumbrado a hablar con desconocidos, pero tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo si quería encontrar a su hermana—. Entonces, ¿qué haces por aquí?

— Es-es-estoy buscando a Kizuna —él levantó la fotografía por encima de su cabeza, mientras tartamudeaba—. ¿Us-us-us-usted la ha visto?

— No querido, no la he visto —la mujer observó la fotografía con el ceño fruncido. Una niña de su edad—. ¿Quién es? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— O-o-o-oneechan… —respondió él con la mirada al suelo—. Tiene cinco años.

— Vaya, ¿y has ido tu solo a buscarla? —preguntó la mujer sonriendo. El niño afirmó con la cabeza lentamente—. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú, pequeño? —él levantó su mano completamente abierta. ¿Pequeño? ¿Quién era pequeño? Él tenía que ser mucho más grande si quería encontrar a Kizuna—. ¿Sois hermanos gemelos? —él afirmó de nuevo con la cabeza—. ¿Y dónde están tus padres?

Él se puso nervioso. Observó por todos lados, por si los veía, pero cuando vio que no estaban se acercó a la mujer para hablarle en susurros.

— Papá y mamá están durmiendo en casa —respondió él sonriendo—. Pero Kazuki quiere ir a buscar a Kizuna, para que ellos no lloren más y que alguien juegue con Kazuki.

La mujer lo miró asustada. ¿Qué palabras eran esas, para un niño de cinco años?

— ¿Dónde está Oneechan entonces? —preguntó la mujer mirándolo con tristeza.

— Ran-obaasan dijo que estaba en un lugar mejor, pe-pero yo no lo creo —respondió Kazuki haciendo su mejor sonrisa hacia la señora—. Porque Kizuna no quería estar tantos días alejada de nosotros —añadió. La mujer bajó la mirada triste al suelo—. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

— Kizuna es quien sabe hablar con la gente —susurró él—. Por eso ahora todos se ponen tristes porque Kazuki tiene que hablar más.

— No, querido, no es eso —susurró la mujer sonriendo—. Siento tristeza por Kizuna, ¿sabes? —ella le acarició la cabeza, mientras la barriga de Kazuki rugía con fuerza—. Oh, vaya, ¿tienes hambre?

— Kazuki tiene las barritas que Ran-obaasan le ha dejado —él dejó la mochila al suelo y la abrió para mostrarle todo lo que llevaba a dentro.

— Vaya, estás preparado —ella sonrió mirando a fuera del patio por si había alguien que pudiera verlos—. ¿Quieres entrar en la casa? Te prepararé algo caliente para que no cojas más frío. También puedes comer.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Kazuki tiene que apresurarse a llegar al mar para encontrar a Kizuna —dijo él sonriendo—. Antes de que mamá y papá despierten.

— Entonces —la señora sonrió hacia él—. Toma esto —ella entró unos segundos en la casa y salió de ella con un dulce para darle—. Te hará sentir mejor.

— Gracias, Obaasan —Kazuki se colocó la mochila en la espalda de nuevo y cogió el caramelo para ponérselo en la boca. Luego levantó su mano hacia la señora para despedirse de ella—. ¡Adiós!

— ¡Espero que la encuentres pronto! —gritó la mujer forzando su mejor sonrisa. Esperó a que el niño hubiera girado la esquina, para volver a dentro de la casa. Cogió las llaves y un jersey, para perseguir a Kazuki.

Kazuki siguió su camino con tranquilidad. La verdad era que estaba agotado, pero él podría encontrar a Kizuna en seguida y entonces le haría llevar a ella la mochila, como castigo. A medio camino, escuchando a un pájaro cantar, empezó a tararear una de las canciones que cantaban en el colegio. Se detuvo unos segundos a pensar. ¿Por qué no había ido al colegio esos días? ¿Eran días de fiesta? Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, hasta que el olor de más comida lo llevó a otro jardín. Un perro salió de la nada ladrando con fuerza hacia él. Kazuki se quedó sentado al suelo. El perro era mucho más grande que él y parecía enojado. En esos momentos sentía realmente miedo. El perro dejó de ladrar para enseñarle sus dientes mientras gruñía. Kazuki debía de calmar al perro y así poder salir, pero estaba aterrado. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero el perro ladró de nuevo con fuerza asustándolo. No parecía que se acercaría más a él, así que Kazuki alargó la mano hacia él para intentar tocarle el hocico. Había visto muchas veces a su madre tranquilizar perros así. El perro volvió a ladrar con fuerza y parecía que quería morderle la mano. Sollozó intentando calmar su miedo, pero no podía escapar de allí. Notó en su bolsillo, que el bolígrafo se clavaba en su cadera. Entonces, intentando imitar lo que había visto en una película, sacó el bolígrafo y lo movió delante del perro. El perro dejó de gruñir y observó con atención lo que el niño estaba haciendo. Kazuki se levantó y tiró el bolígrafo, para salir de allí corriendo. Se apoyó en la pared de la casa, creyendo que ya estaba a salvo, pero los ladridos del perro le hicieron asustarse y echar a correr más lejos aún. Se detuvo cuando creyó que ya estaba seguro y se quitó la mochila para sacar las barritas. No ensuciar la calle. No desperdiciar comida. Entre barritas y agua siguió el camino hacia lo que él creía que era correcto. Hasta que la botella y los plásticos se habían acabado, pero él seguía teniendo hambre. Después de tirar las cosas en una papelera, cruzó la calle corriendo y sintió el olor de más comida, que le atraía nuevamente.

La mujer sabía que pronto ese hombre pasaría por allí con la bicicleta. Tal y como ella había predicho, el hombre que todos llamaban Omawari-san en el barrio, no tardó a aparecer a lo lejos. Ella corrió hacia él observando de nuevo su traje de policía, siempre tan limpio y planchado.

— ¡Ken-kun! —le gritó para que se detuviera antes de que pasara de largo sin escucharla.

El hombre detuvo su bicicleta y la observó.

— Ah, Fujiwara-san, buenos días —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Qué tal está su espalda hoy?

— No hagas caso a mi espalda, tienes que venir inmediatamente —respondió ella corriendo de nuevo hacia Kazuki.

El hombre bajó de la bicicleta y la siguió preocupado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Pequeño —la mujer tiró de él antes de que entrara en una casa ajena, atraído por el olor de comida—. Mira, este hombre de aquí puede ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermana.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Kazuki observó al hombre con atención—. ¿Es usted policía?

— Sí, lo soy —respondió él sonriendo.

— Pero papá y Heiji-ojiisan y Shinichi-ojiisan también son policías y no han podido encontrar a Kizuna —respondió él mirando a la mujer—. No creo que él pueda encontrarla.

— ¿Qué sucede, Fujiwara-san? —preguntó el hombre.

— Este niño ha escapado de su casa —respondió la mujer acercándose a él para que el niño no pudiera escucharlos—. Está buscando a su hermana muerta.

— Oh, vaya… —el hombre se arrodilló delante de él—. ¿Estás buscando a Kizuna, entonces?

— Sí, Kizuna —respondió él mostrando la foto de la niña.

— ¿Y este peluche de aquí? —preguntó el hombre—. ¿Es tu amigo?

— No, es el peluche de Kizuna —respondió él sonriendo—. Kizuna tiene muchos peluches y el osito que mamá le regaló siempre está con ella. Pero se dejó el perrito —respondió Kazuki—. Kizuna seguro se siente sola sin ellos.

— ¿Quieres mucho a tu hermana? —preguntó el policía. Kazuki afirmó satisfecho con la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta estaba hablando con ellos sin avergonzarse ni tartamudear—. ¿Cómo te llamas entonces?

— Kazuki —respondió él.

— Y tú apellido, ¿cuál es? —dijo el hombre.

— Hattori, Hattori Kazuki —respondió el niño.

— ¿Tus papás también están buscando a Kizuna? —preguntó él.

— Papá y mamá están durmiendo —respondió él satisfecho.

— ¿No les has despertado? —preguntó el policía.

— No. Kazuki no ha hecho ruido para no despertarlos —respondió sonriendo—. Porque no hubieran dejado que fuera a buscar a Kizuna.

— Entonces, ¿nadie sabe qué estás aquí? —preguntó el policía.

— Les dejé una nota a papá y mamá para decirles —Kazuki no podía estar más orgulloso de lo que había hecho esa mañana.

— Kazuki-kun, no deberías de andar solo por las calles, ¿sabes? —preguntó el hombre—. Podrías encontrarte con alguien malo.

— Pero tengo que encontrar a Kizuna —se quejó él.

— Dime, ¿cómo se llaman tu papá y tu mamá?

— ¿Les va a avisar? —preguntó él frunciendo sus morros. El policía miró a la mujer unos segundos. Ese niño era más inteligente de lo que parecía.

— No, no es eso —el hombre sonrió—. Eso también se dice a veces cuando conoces a alguien, ¿sabes? Mira… —el hombre sacó su teléfono móvil y le mostró una fotografía—. Esta es mi familia. Se llaman Hatsune y Kiseki. Y ellos son mis papás —pasó otra foto—. Se llaman Yuu y Mika.

Kazuki lo miró con desconfianza pero luego volvió a mirar la fotografía y sonrió.

— Mamoru y Asami —Kazuki sonrió—. Señor, ¿me va a ayudar a buscar a Kizuna?

— Claro —el hombre sonrió hacia la vecina Fujiwara—. Yo me llamo Ken —respondió el hombre—. Pero, ¿quieres comer algo antes?

— Tengo comida en la mochila, pero estoy esperando a encontrar a Kizuna primero —respondió él. El policía sabía que mentía. Kazuki no parecía estar esperando a nada, simplemente no le gustaba que los desconocidos le invitaran a comer—. Porque Kizuna tiene que tener hambre.

— Bueno, entonces —el hombre miró el reloj unos segundos—. Oh, vaya, me dejé mi bicicleta allí. En seguida vengo y vamos a buscarla, ¿vale? ¿Te quedas un segundo con Fujiwara-san, Kazuki-kun? —él afirmó con la cabeza mientras sonreía satisfecho. El hombre se alejó hacia la esquina. Suerte que había dejado la bicicleta apoyada en la pared. Llamó a la comisaría de policía rápidamente mientras andaba, y asegurándose de que el niño no podía verlo—. Sí, doy aviso de un niño perdido —respondió el hombre cuando alguien respondió al otro lado—. Se llama Hattori Kazuki y su padre es policía, se llama Hattori Mamoru.

— En seguida doy el aviso —respondió la voz del otro lado.

— Gracias.

— ¿A dónde les digo que vayan a buscarlo? —preguntó.

Cuando Kazuki llegó al parque, acompañado del policía que arrastraba su bicicleta se detuvo y se sentó al suelo. El policía lo observó detenidamente, parecía realmente cansado.

— Oye, si te sientas aquí, la gente podría hacerte daño, Kazuki.

El niño se giró para ver a Shinichi arrodillándose delante de él.

— Kudo-senpai —el policía lo miró.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué te vas dejando una nota? —Shinichi puso un dedo en la frente del niño—. ¿Sabes cuánto nos has preocupado a todos?

— ¿Preocupado? —Kazuki lo miró confundido—. Pero lo he dicho, ¿no? No lo entiendo…

Shinichi lo abrazó.

— Estás helado, Kazuki.

— Tengo la nariz fría —se rio él—. Pero me he abrigado.

— Kazuki, ¿por qué quieres buscar a Kizuna? —Shinichi lo miró tristemente.

— Porque todos hacéis esa cara por su culpa —Kazuki bajó la mirada al suelo—. Mamá y papá no paran de llorar por Kizuna y por Kira y yo quiero volver a jugar con ella. No puede haberse ido a otro sitio y olvidarse de nosotros, porque ella siempre ha tenido miedo de ser abandonada. Por eso está esperando a que nosotros la vayamos a buscar.

— Aún con cinco años, no puedes entender lo que es la muerte, Kazuki, pero piensas las cosas demasiado —Shinichi forzó su mejor sonrisa, que parecía aliviar un poco al pequeño—. Vamos, dale las gracias al señor policía.

— ¡¿Eh?! Pero aún no hemos encontrado a Kizuna.

— Se le tiene que dar las gracias igualmente —respondió Shinichi—. Si pides las cosas por favor, poca gente te negará algo, Kazuki, pero luego, aunque te digan que no o consigas o no tu objetivo, tienes que dar las gracias. Así serás un buen chico.

— Gracias, Ken-kun —Kazuki sonrió hacia él.

— Ha sido un placer, Kazuki-kun —el policía hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Me alegra haber podido ser de ayuda.

— Gracias —Shinichi sonrió—. La verdad es que estábamos a punto de dar aviso.

— Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero —el policía giró la bicicleta para volver a patrullar a su barrio—, creo que deberíais de buscar ayuda a este pequeño.

— Sus padres están deshechos, así que es normal que se comporte así. Nosotros hemos estado ocupados en arreglarlo todo y no hemos prestado demasiada atención al pobre —Shinichi le acarició la cabeza—. Seguro lo haremos, para que todo vaya bien.

— Hasta otra, Kudo-senpai —el hombre se subió a la bicicleta y se alejó de allí.

— ¿A dónde va ahora Ken-kun? —preguntó Kazuki.

— Se dice Ken-san —respondió Shinichi suspirando. Ese pequeño nunca había entendido que los sufijos no eran parte del nombre de la persona. Pocas veces dejaba que alguien le dijera Kazuki-kun, porque su nombre siempre era Kazuki.

— Pero Fujiwara-san le dijo Ken-kun —dijo él.

— ¿Quién es Fujiwara-san? —preguntó Shinichi cogiéndolo en brazos.

— Fujiwara-san, una mujer del barrio —respondió Kazuki señalando hacia el lugar en dónde la había visto la última vez.

— Oh —Shinichi sonrió—. ¿Se ha llevado bien contigo?

— Quería darme de comer, pero le dije que no —respondió Kazuki sonriendo.

— Oh, buen chico, buen chico.

— Así que me dio esto —Kazuki le mostró el caramelo de su bolsillo.

Shinichi arqueó una ceja y lo miró.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— ¿Qué? —Kazuki lo miró confundido.

— Nada, no importa —Shinichi rodó los ojos y luego lo vio bostezando.

— ¿Estás cansado, Kazuki? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Un poco —respondió él.

Shinichi se sentó en un banco y lo dejó sentado en él.

— ¿Me esperas aquí? Voy allí a buscar algo para comer los dos, ¿te parece? —preguntó Shinichi sonriendo.

— ¿Takoyaki? —preguntó él sonriendo.

— Pero si jamás te ha gustado el pulo —dijo Shinichi con una ceja arqueada.

— Sí me gusta —respondió él con los morros fruncidos haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Takoyaki? ¿Seguro que no quieres otra cosa? Creo que hay peces.

— No —respondió el niño cruzando sus brazos.

— Espera aquí, ¿vale? Luego iremos a buscar a Kizuna —Shinichi sonrió hacia él.

— Kizuna… Kizuna… Kizuna… Kizuna… —el niño iba cantando mientras veía a Shinichi acercarse a la tienda.

— Ran lo he encontrado —informó cuando escuchó al otro lado de su auricular que alguien descolgaba. Estaba escondiendo el teléfono con su cuerpo, para no alertar al pequeño—. Él está bien, pero está encaprichado en ir a buscar a Kizuna.

— Gracias a Dios.

— Lo llevaré un rato en la comisaría para ver si se distrae un poco —susurró Shinichi—. Tenemos que intentar ayudarlo, pero se me están terminando las ideas para hacerle olvidarse de Kizuna y de Kira.

— Está bien, Shinichi, en seguida le cuento a Asami —Ran suspiró.

— Lo traigo luego a casa, ¿vale?

— Sí, gracias.

Después de colgar, Shinichi miró detrás de sí. Kazuki seguía sentado en el banco, moviendo los pies con nerviosismo. Parecía no querer dormirse. Después de comprar, se sentó a su lado y abrió la pequeña cajita al medio. Kazuki miró el contenido y Shinichi se rio.

— ¿No dijiste que te gustaba? ¿Por qué no comes?

— Porque, ahora no tengo hambre —mintió él desviando la mirada y cruzando sus pequeños brazos. La barriga de Kazuki volvió a rugir con fuerza.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

— No. Va-vamos a guardarlo y se lo damos a Kizuna luego, ¿vale? —Kazuki sonrió.

Shinichi cogió una bolita y se la comió.

— Pero cuando encontremos a Kizuna estará frío y no le gustará, podemos comprar otro para entonces, ¿te parece? —Shinichi sonrió hacia él—. Sería bueno que comieras, Kazuki. Creo que esta semana te has estado alimentando de barritas energéticas.

— No son energéticas —se quejó él—. Ran-obaasan dijo que no tenían de eso.

— ¿Y de qué eran?

— Cereales y chocolate —sonrió el pequeño cogiendo una bolita con los dedos y comiendo de ella.

— Kazuki, ¿por qué no quieres dormir? —Shinichi lo miró preocupado de nuevo.

— Porque cada vez tengo el mismo sueño.

— ¿Pesadilla? —preguntó Shinichi.

— El barco hacía 'kaboom' y se hundía en el mar —Kazuki observó a Shinichi después de afirmar con la cabeza y comerse un trocito de la bolita—. Pero mi sueño es extraño, porque Kizuna sacaba la cabeza a lo lejos. Así que sé que puedo encontrar a Kizuna si voy al mar.

— Kazuki, has estado caminando todo el rato en dirección contraria al mar —informó Shinichi negando con la cabeza—. Y tampoco encontrarás a Kizuna, porque no creo que haya aguantado toda una semana nadando.

— Kizuna es buena nadando —respondió Kazuki convencido.

— Lo sé —Shinichi sonrió—. Muy buena. Pero, ¿sabes? Kizuna está demasiado lejos ya.

— ¿Cuánto de lejos? —preguntó Kazuki interesado.

Shinichi señaló hacia el cielo. Después de todo lo que habían intentado, solo les quedaba confiar en la religión y darle esperanzas al pequeño.

— Ahí.

Heiji se sentó al otro lado de Kazuki con cansancio.

— ¿Uh? —Kazuki miró al cielo y luego volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Entonces si me subo al árbol podré encontrarla?

Heiji se rio llamando la atención del pequeño.

— Ni con un árbol ni con un rascacielos podrías llegar al cielo, Kazuki —Heiji le removió el pelo con fuerza—. Kizuna está volando muy lejos.

— ¿Volando?

— Cómo un pájaro —respondió Shinichi.

— ¿Tiene alas? —Kazuki lo miró completamente confundido—. ¿Cómo cuando las heridas de Kazuki se curan rápido?

Heiji y Shinichi se miraron y los dos suspiraron afirmando con la cabeza.

— Algo parecido —dijo Heiji.

— Por eso no podrás verla —añadió Shinichi—. Porque ella está encima de las nubes y allí nadie puede llegar.

— ¿Y cómo llegó ella ahí? —Kazuki miró al hombre. Estaba desconcertado ya.

— Pues, cuando te salgan alas le preguntas tu mismo, ¿vale? —Heiji le guiñó un ojo y Shinichi golpeó al moreno—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Crees que eso es algo para decirle a un niño? —preguntó Shinichi.

— Él no entiende los significados escondidos, así que olvídalo —Heiji lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Cuando crezca los entenderá —añadió Shinichi.

— ¿Por qué parece como si me estuvieras riñendo? —se quejó el moreno.

— ¿Por qué peleáis? —preguntó Kazuki mientras seguía comiendo las pequeñas bolas de pulpo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta esto? —Heiji lo miró confundido.

— Desde que le gusta a Kizuna —Shinichi suspiró.

— Ahá, así que ahora, ¿vas a odiar las mandarinas? —Heiji sonrió.

— Las mandarinas son malas —respondió él sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Shinichi y Heiji se miraron, para luego echarse a reír. Realmente era un buen niño.

.

Al final del día, cuando Shinichi llevó al niño en su espalda a casa de nuevo, él se había dormido por completo. La verdad era que Shinichi se sentía igual que Kazuki. Él si hubiera podido estar allí antes, hubiera saltado al agua intentando llegar hacia esa lancha. Pero no, él no había podido llegar a tiempo allí. En parte se sentía culpable de no haber estado allí. Si hubieran sabido lo que iba a suceder. Todos sentían lo mismo. Por unas niñas tan pequeñas, hubieran hecho lo que fuera para salvarlas. Él también soñaba con salvarlas.

Cuando Shinichi llegó a la casa, supo en seguida que las cosas habían cambiado. Asami y Mamoru estaban en la verja del jardín, esperando por su llegada con impaciencia. Al verlos, los dos corrieron hacia él ansiosos por saber lo que había sucedido. Shinichi se giró de espaldas a ellos, para que Mamoru pudiera coger al niño en sus brazos.

— Papá… —susurró Kazuki con los ojos cerrados, al notar el olor de él.

Mamoru sonrió tristemente mientras notaba que sus pequeñas manos se cogían a su jersey. Asami acarició la mejilla del pequeño con mucha suavidad para no despertarlo.

— Sé que no soy bueno para decir, puesto que todos mis hijos han sido unos mimados y consentidos, pero no lo miméis mucho ahora —Shinichi les guiñó un ojo—. Ah, por cierto, tu abuela dice que vayáis en su casa unos días.

Asami lo miró y sonrió.

— Aceptaremos con gusto —respondió ella—. Y no te lo creas. Kazuki será el más mimado de todos.

— Ah, eso me temía —Shinichi se removió el pelo con desacuerdo—. No olvidéis que no estáis solos, ¿vale?

— Sí, gracias —susurró Asami viendo como él se giraba y se iba de allí.

Shinichi se puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras andaba lentamente hacia su casa. Justo cuando llegó en la esquina de la calle, se giró para ver a la familia. Estaban entrando dentro del patio de la casa con una sonrisa triste en sus rostros. Estarían bien. Todo iba a salir bien. Realmente Kazuki se convertiría en el niño más mimado de todos, pero si podía olvidarse de sus dos hermanas, tal vez consiguieran que creciera fuerte y realmente feliz. Nadie podría quitarle los sueños a su nieto, ni nadie podría ya arrebatarle a su familia, porque por la mañana Asami y Mamoru iban a rehacer sus vidas por completo. Cogérselo con calma sería la primera opción, luego, intentar olvidar todo. Sí, ellos conseguirían que eso sucediera. Shinichi rehízo su camino hacia su casa en un suspiro. Sería un largo camino desde sus cuarenta y siete años.

* * *

Den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito: reviews please!

Próximo capítulo: 'Epílogo. Por la felicidad de todos: Mamoru y Asami'.


	39. Epílogo

Y aquí el último de XLA IV. Un capítulo corto, pero no hay más XD

 **shinichikudo12:** jajajajaja todos vamos a extrañarlas TT:TT "y le pondré una ametralladora en la boca" oh dioses! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA podría hacer eso (?) JAJAJAJAJAJA Shinichi lo haría (?) mmmmm con un solo disparo creo que se irá XDDDDDDD Ohhhhhhhhh gracias... seguro que Kizuna agradece tu amor :3 muchas gracias por tu review! *O*

 **RanKudoi:** jajajajajaja tu insiste XDDDDD que por hacerlo no pasa nada XDDDDDDD te doy la razón (?) (ahora imagino tu cara deseando saber si lo he dicho de verdad o no XD pero no te lo diré XDDDDD) más dudas? cuales? yo no creo que haya dudas XDDDDD en realidad la siguiente temporada será peor así que no te aconsejo que sigas si te ha afectado la muerte de Kizuna XDDDDDDD pero claro, tienes que seguir leyendo si quieres saber si tenías razón o no (?) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA gracias por tus reviews! *O*

 **Gracias a todos por sus apoyos y reviews! Nos leemos!**

02 de Noviembre.

* * *

 ** _Por los Años IV: inicio de la tercera generación_**

 ** _Por la felicidad de todos: Mamoru y Asami._**

Cuando Shinichi llevó a Kazuki a la casa, Asami corrió hacia ellos para abrazar al pequeño y Mamoru la siguió, abrazando a los dos. Habían sido momentos desesperados para los dos, pero… los dos finalmente lo habían comprendido. Kazuki era el que menos iba a entender eso, así que era el que más necesitaba de su ayuda. Asami llenó de besos al pequeño que se quejaba por el afecto de su madre. Shinichi dijo un pequeño adiós y se alejó de allí en silencio, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Ahora iba a estar todo bien en ellos, seguro que estarían bien. Mamoru también lo sabía, eso iba a ser el final de su sufrimiento y seguramente empezarían desde cero en esos momentos. Creer que habían perdido al único niño que les quedaba había sido suficiente para hacerles entender cuanto podían perder. Mamoru realmente seguía sintiéndose perdido, pero, desde allí iban a mejorar mucho. Mamoru iba a hacer lo mejor para convertirse en el mejor padre. Sí, sería doloroso. Nadie negaría que esto fuera a ser doloroso y de seguro se les permitiría tener un día de debilidad a los tres, pero… iban a superar eso, fuera como fuera. Esa misma noche iban a despedirse de Kizuna y Kira y dejarlas descansar en paz de una vez. Dejarían de llorar. Dejarían de llorar ese mismo día… por Kazuki. Mamoru sonrió hacia Asami, mientras el pequeño se quejaba de que lo estaban chafando entre los dos. Volvieron a dentro de la casa, y Mamoru se aseguró de cerrar la casa por completo. No iba a haber nadie más que les tuviera que atacar, pero aún así, no querían tener más disgustos. Una casa perfectamente cerrada sería lo mejor para todos. Dejó la llave en el pomo, para que nadie pudiera forzar la cerradura, puso el pestillo y se aseguró de cerrar por completo todas las ventanas. Kazuki se acercó a él tirando de su jersey. Su cara curiosa le decía que ni hablando con Shinichi había saciado sus ansias de preguntas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mamoru arrodillándose delante de él.

— Kazuki quiere pedir perdón —dijo mirándolo con tristeza—. Porque Kazuki no sabía que papá y mamá lloraban por Kizuna. Pero aunque no sepa dónde está Kizuna, Kazuki aún quiere encontrarla.

— Pero no la vas a encontrar, Kazuki —Mamoru sonrió tristemente y le puso una mano en el pecho—. Pero Kazuki, cada vez que quieras hablar con Kizuna, seguro podrás hacerlo desde aquí. Porque Kizuna no nos va a dejar jamás.

— ¿Y por qué Kira se fue con ella?

— Porque esa persona mala así lo quiso —respondió Mamoru suspirando—. Todo estará bien a partir de ahora, ¿vale? Mamá y papá se esforzarán para que Kazuki no se sienta solo.

— Kazuki no se siente solo —dijo él—. Pero tenemos que ir a buscar a Kizuna.

— Kazuki por favor, basta —Asami se cubrió los oídos con las manos y Mamoru la miró tristemente. Sería doloroso por los tres.

— Kazuki —Mamoru llamó la atención del niño, para que lo mirara a él y no viera a Asami—. Kazuki, por favor, no quieras ir a buscar a Kizuna de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque Kizuna ya no va a volver con nosotros. Eso es algo que entenderás cuando crezcas un poco, Kazuki, ahora no creo que puedas entender esto —susurró Mamoru.

— Pero, yo vi a Kizuna salir del agua —dijo él mirando a Mamoru.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Mamoru frunció el ceño hacia él. El niño estaba intentando darles esperanzas a todos, cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué?

— Ayer, Kazuki vio el barco de nuevo —dijo él señalando hacia su habitación—. Mientras el barco se bajaba, Kizuna sacaba la cabeza lejos y esa mujer la escondía de nuevo para llevársela.

— Eso fue un sueño, Kazuki —Mamoru suspiró—. Solo un sueño —Mamoru lo abrazó con fuerza—. No más Kizuna, ¿vale?

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque mamá y papá quieren ser felices y ser capaces de hacer feliz a Kazuki —Mamoru le acarició la cabeza lentamente—. Así que tan solo queremos olvidar a Kizuna y a Kira de una vez, para poder hacerlo.

— ¿Olvidar? —Kazuki se apartó asustado—. ¡No! ¡Kizuna no se olvida! —él se giró para mirar a Asami.

— Pero recordar a Kizuna nos hará daño, Kazuki —susurró ella agachándose—. Nos hace llorar a todos.

— Pero…

— Kazuki, sé que esto puede hacerte daño —susurró Mamoru—. Pero nosotros no queremos que los recuerdos de Kizuna nos hagan más daño.

— Pero no hacen daño —respondió él.

— Sí que lo hacen —añadió Mamoru—. Porque Kizuna y Kira no van a volver jamás.

— No es cierto —Kazuki lo miró con los labios apretados y los ojos llorosos—. Kizuna no quiere ser abandonada y no se apartaría de nosotros.

— Lo sé —Mamoru lo abrazó—. Pero Kizuna ha cambiado de opinión.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —gritó el niño.

— Así es como se han vuelto las cosas, Kazuki —susurró Asami acariciando el pelo del niño.

— ¡NO! ¡KIZUNA NO SE IRÍA SIN KAZUKI! —gritó él desesperado.

— Está bien si lloras, Kazuki —susurró Mamoru a su oído—. Está bien.

— ¡KIZUNA!

Mamoru miró a Asami. La chica estaba llorando de nuevo en silencio. Mamoru tiró de su brazo para abrazarla a ella también y escondió su cara en el hombro de ella, intentando evitar llorar de nuevo. Tal vez les fuera difícil de superar, pero si se mantenían juntos conseguirían avanzar hacia el mañana seguros. Porque tal y como alguien le había dicho una vez, la felicidad hará que nos guste el mañana. Sí, saldrían adelante con la cabeza alta y con orgullo, así que estaría bien si lloraban todos una noche más. Solo una más. Por la mañana se irían en la casa de Yukiko y Yusaku a pasar unos días, hasta que pudieran encontrar algún lugar nuevo en el que vivir y que no les recordara más a la presencia de la pequeña. Tampoco hacía falta olvidarlas del todo, pero por el momento eso sería lo mejor.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Asami hizo que Kazuki rellenara un par de maletas con sus cosas. Kazuki no quería irse de allí realmente, pero sin rechistar hizo caso de lo que ella le decía. Asami lo observó desde la puerta, como el chico se iba al armario y sacaba sus cosas de allí para apilarlas en la maleta de mala manera. Asami finalmente se arrodilló al suelo para ayudar a Kazuki. El niño se tomaba las cosas con calma, pero con sus cinco años aún no sabía que las cosas desordenadas ocupaban más que las cosas bien colocadas. En el momento en que Asami le quitó un ojo de encima, Kazuki se detuvo a mirar su mesita de noche. Allí estaba la última foto que se habían hecho juntos. La cogió y se la puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Eso no podía dejarlo allí. Al cabo de un rato, los tres salieron de la casa y se fueron hacia la comisaría, en dónde les estaban esperando los inspectores de la policía, junto a toda su familia y sus amigos, incluida Aiko. Arrastraban las maletas mientras el sol terminaba de salir de detrás de los edificios largos y anchos. Tenían que terminarlo de la única manera posible. Shinichi fue el primero que se acercó a Aiko, que iba junto a un fotógrafo, para pedirles que no sacaran ninguna foto al respecto. Contar aquello a Aiko sería mucho mejor que contarlo al resto de medios de comunicación, así lo habían decidido. Aiko afirmó con la cabeza y le indicó al hombre que guardara su cámara. Asami, se sentó al lado de Aiko, haciendo su mejor sonrisa. Seguramente a ella le habían hecho algún tipo de resumen, porque parecía mirarla con tristeza. Pero Asami no pretendía pedir la consolación de nadie y eso sabía que Aiko ya lo sabía. Durante unos segundos ella solo la miró, hasta que la mano de Kazuki se aferró con más fuerza a la de ella. Contar aquello significaría aceptar la realidad, así que ese era el siguiente paso a hacer, para poder seguir adelante. Asami empezó a relatar lo sucedido el día 27 de octubre con voz muy suave y baja, y sin mirar directamente a la chica. Realmente no estaba buscando la compasión de nadie, ni tampoco era necesario relatar todo a los demás que estaban allí, pero sí que debían de informar al mundo respecto lo sucedido. Y aunque no querían que sus nombres se dieran a conocer, sí que querían que los nombres de Kizuna y de Kira salieran a la luz. La mano de Mamoru se puso encima de su hombro en algún momento de la conversación que Aiko y ella estaban teniendo. Asami ni siquiera recordaba cuando. Ella estaba concentrada en no errar ningún detalle y en dejar que su voz saliera de una vez por todas, diciendo la dolorosa verdad. Cuando terminó, Mamoru cogió algo que Heiji le dio y él se lo dio a Aiko, diciendo que era un fotograma de un vídeo que había hecho la policía con uno de sus coches. Ella no podía mirar esa fotografía. Asami no podía hacerlo. Recordaba noche tras noche ese momento, así que giró la cara hacia otro lado, forzando a sus ojos a ser fuertes. La mano de Aiko cogió la suya y ella la miró. Aiko estaba sonriendo hacia ellos dos, intentando darles los ánimos que en esos momentos empezaban a fallar. Asami hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ella forzando su mejor sonrisa teatral. Encontrar la felicidad completa después de eso, jamás podría ser, pero Asami se había prometido hacer que Kazuki fuera el que olvidara a Kizuna y que fuera feliz, porque seguía teniendo toda la vida por delante. Para ellos sería algo complicado, pero debían de intentarlo. Aunque fuera doloroso, el niño no tenía porqué recordarlo. Asami sabía que sería un largo camino de esfuerzos, pero eso sería lo único que le llenaría su cabeza desde ese momento: esforzarse. Porque Kazuki jamás había mostrado sus sentimientos a nadie y Kizuna siempre había hablado por él. Y ahora él seguiría sin decir cómo se sentía, así que ella tendría que ser la que más se esforzara en eso. Sus últimas palabras dirigidas hacia Aiko, sorprendieron a todos, pero era lo que ella había decidido y había hablado con Mamoru.

— Así que aquí termina mi carrera como actriz y como detective —susurró—. Hemos calculado que aún nos queda dinero para más allá de cuando Mamoru pueda terminar la carrera que abandonó por Kizuna. Después de irnos a otra casa, para intentar renovar los aires. Y mientras tanto intentaré cuidar lo mejor que pueda de Kazuki, combinándolo con algún trabajo pequeño que me deja hacer los horarios de él. Cuando él pueda trabajar, seguramente iremos a mejor, así que solo espero que mis fans puedan entender lo que significa esto y el hecho de que ni siquiera pueda decirles eso a ellos directamente. Lo único que haré, será decirles que miren este trocito de periódico, pero que olviden nombrarme en él a mí o a cualquiera de mi familia, porque solo deseo estar tranquila.

— Entonces, tengo algo por ofrecerte —sonrió Yui hacia ella—. Porque con Shouta decíamos que necesitábamos a alguien que nos ayudara al restaurante —Asami la miró confundida—. Y no veo a nadie mejor que mi propia hermana.

— Yui solo voy a ser un estorbo ahora.

— Hasta que dejes de serlo —Yui sonrió—. Tómatelo todo con calma, Asami. Creo que Mamoru-kun tampoco debería de esforzarse mucho por ahora.

— No me ofrezcas comida porque voy a quedarme a comer toda la vida en tu restaurante Yui —sonrió forzadamente Mamoru.

— Entonces te ofrezco que vengas a comer cada día en el restaurante —Shouta se rio.

— Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso —dijeron Yui y Asami a la vez.

Asami cogió la mano de Mamoru que seguía apoyada en su hombro y él apretó un poco el agarre para darle fuerzas. ¿Realmente estaría bien si sonreían aunque fuera un solo segundo mientras los demás se reían? ¿Podían hacer eso después de lo que había sucedido? ¿Sería aceptado por Kizuna y Kira tal injusticia? Pero Asami no podía hacerlo. No podían pedirle que sonriera, aún. Quizás algún día conseguiría hacerlo, pero de momento, todas sus sonrisas serían un esfuerzo añadido para ocultar las heridas en su corazón, que tal vez conseguiría sanar si seguía junto a Kazuki y Mamoru.

Sí, al igual que su familia estaba riendo, ella también lo haría algún día. Miró a su padre por unos instantes. El hombre también estaba triste aunque estuviera riendo, pero la sonrisa que le devolvió el hombre para darle fuerzas, hizo que ella se sintiera aliviada. Seguro: todo iría a mejor.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y les pido un último review (sobre todo si quieren otra continuación XD), así que: ¡den un poco de quesito a este ratoncito!

Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo, por todos vuestros apoyos y vuestras críticas. Deseo que sean felices y que quieran seguir leyendo mis historias!

MATA NA!

^^Shihoran^^ (地図子)

Próximamente: última temporada (si es que a la autora le entran ganas de publicarlo XD).


End file.
